La Niña Que Vivió En Las Sombras
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Morgana Lily Potter no disfrutaba viviendo en la sombra de su hermano, Harry. Harry era el favorito del mundo mágico. Harry era el niño que vivió. Harry era el héroe. Harry los salvaría a todos. Cuando ambos mueren en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Muerte se presenta ante Morgan y le hace una oferta: puede continuar y encontrar paz, o puede volver y re-escribir la historia.
1. Playlist

**N/A:** Primero que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta idea loca que tuve!

Segundo y MÁS IMPORTANTE: Me han dejado saber que en varios capítulos hay palabras que no aparecen, y sucede lo mismo con algunas barras de diálogos. Estoy segura de que es una falla del sitio, ya que este problema no lo tengo en los otros sitios donde publico mis historias. Les pido mil disculpas; estoy intentando comunicarme con el equipo de fanfiction pero sin éxito.

Voy a ver si les puedo dejar el link de usuario de los otros sitios en los que escribo, por si quieren leer la historia sin esos problemas :)

Este mensaje probablemente se repita en el capítulo 25, porque es algo que acaba de llamarme la atención.

Gracias, y espero disfruten :D

 **Playlist**

Hedwig's Theme- John Williams.

Journey to the Past- Anastasia.

Me and the Devil- Soap & Skin.

Light of the Seven- Ramin Djawadi.

Lily's Theme- Alexandre Desplat.

Heart-Shaped Box-Nirvana (versión de Ramin Djawadi).

House of the Rising Sun- The Animals (versión de Lauren O'Connell).

Fade Into Darkness-Avicii.

What A Feeling- One Direction.

Only Us- Dear Evan Hansen.

Someday- Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Lay it all on me- Rudimental ft. Ed Sheeran.

Shiksa Goddess- The Last Five Years.

Wicked Game- Chris isaak (versión de Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca).

All the King's Horses- Karmina.

She Used to be Mine- Waitress.

Mystery of Love- Sufjan Stevens.

The Night We Met- Lord Huron.

Bad Medicine- Bon Jovi.

Arrival of the Birds- The Cinematic Orchestra.

No One Is Alone- Into The Woods.

Finale/Children Will Listen- Into The Woods.

To Build a Home- The Cinematic Orchestra.

A Window To The Past- John WIlliams.

Jessie's Girl- Rick Springfield.

Renegade-Styx.

Sweet Creature- Harry Styles.

In A Crowd Of Thousands- Anastasia.

Time- Hans Zimmer.

Godric's Hollow Graveyard- Alexandre Desplat.

Only The Beginning Of The Adventure- Harry Gregson-Williams.

Come What May- Moulin Rouge.

Warriors- Imagine Dragons.

Fight For Me-Heathers.

Survivor- Destiny's Child (version de 2WEI)


	2. Prólogo

Sumario:

Morgana Lily Potter no disfrutaba viviendo en la sombra de su hermano, Harry.

Harry era el favorito del mundo mágico. Harry era el niño que vivió. Harry era el héroe. Harry

los salvaría a todos.

Cuando ambos mueren en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Muerte se presenta ante Morgan y le hace una oferta: puede continuar y encontrar paz, o puede volver y re-escribir la historia.

Lo que Morgan no esperaba, era encontrarse a sí misma en 1975.

Sirius/Oc, con menciones de Draco/Oc

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **2 de mayo, 1998.**

Morgan observó el cuerpo que yacía sobre el frío y duro suelo de piedra desprovista de emociones.

Un diminuto suspiró escapó por entre sus labios, como si no tuviera la suficiente voluntad para tan pequeña hazaña.

La brisa provocó un pequeño diálogo entre los árboles próximos al patio, pero ella no lo sintió. El cabello que cubría el rostro del cuerpo fue removido por una pálida mano, y sus ojos muertos le devolvieron la mirada.

Con un pequeño sollozo, Daphne tomó el cadáver y lo acunó contra su pecho.

-Lo siento- no paraba de murmurar, una y otra vez.

Una pequeña emoción quiso tomar vuelo en su pecho. Morgan quería acercarse a su amiga y asegurarle que no había sido su culpa, y que había sido muy valiente.

De repente, Daphne levantó la mirada.

-Deberíamos disponer del cuerpo antes de que él la encuentre- dijo una suave voz, dudando desde su posición, a un par de metros de distancia.

Los ojos azules de Daphne brillaron con furia.

-¿Y a tí que te importa? ¡La traicionaste!- le gritó, ignorando, o tal vez sin siquiera notar, las lágrimas que caían por su bello rostro. Incluso cuando lloraba, se veía maravillosa- ¡Ella te amaba y la traicionaste! No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

-Por favor, Daphne-interrumpió Theodore, siempre el mediador -Todos estamos sufriendo, y Malfoy tiene razón.

-Ya está haciendo un espectáculo con Harry- dijo Tracey con inquietud, mientras sus ojos se alternaban entre el cadáver de su amiga y las puertas del castillo, donde los mortífagos estaban celebrando-Vendrá a buscarla pronto. Tenemos que encontrar a los otros.

Morgan asumió que se refería a lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore. Algunos se las habían arreglado para escapar. No muy lejos, Morgan distinguió los cuerpos de Bill, Charlie y Fleur Weasley.

También vio a algunos profesores. Flitwick, Vector y Hagrid. Menos de una hora antes, vio a McGonagall tomando a Ron y Hermione de los brazos y corriendo. Saber que esos tres habían escapado ofrecía un poco de alivio. Lo que quedaba de los Weasleys habían seguido, junto con los miembros de la Orden y el Ejército, y algunos estudiantes.

Le ardían los ojos, y Morgan se preguntó si un fantasma podía llorar. Estaba segura de que no era posible. Tampoco estaba segura de ser un fantasma; era claro que nadie podía ni verla ni escucharla.

-¿Y después qué?-preguntó Draco, tomando un paso en su dirección, ante lo que Daphne se aferró al cadáver con más fuerza- Irán tras nuestras familias.

-¿Nuestras? Ya dejaste bien claro donde recaen tus lealtades, Malfoy.

De haber sido cualquier otro día, cualquier otra ocasión, Morgan se habría sorprendido del tono que Blaise acababa de usar en su mejor amigo.

Draco miró en todas direcciones, en todas excepto abajo, donde ella descansaba.

-N-n-no sabía qué hacer- masculló el rubio -Tenía miedo.

-Todos teníamos miedo, Malfoy- siseó Daphne- Pero no nos movimos.

Eso era cierto, y una vez más, Morgan quiso ser capaz de envolver a Daphne en un abrazo. Todos la habían enorgullecido al quedarse y pelear, y luego la enorgullecieron aún más cuando permanecieron inmóviles ante la inminente derrota. Incluso cuando vieron a los mellizos ser lanzados al suelo (Harry por Hagrid y Morgan por Lucius Malfoy), permanecieron junto al resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Solo Draco había respondido al llamado de Voldemort, y aunque sus acciones dolían casi demasiado, Morgan no podía decir que le sorprendía.

Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Daphne y Tracey cuando Voldemort anunció que los mellizos Potter estaban muertos.

Todavía podía escuchar los vítores cuando Harry se levantó una vez más.

Y todavía podía escuchar el sonido que hizo Harry cuando la maldición asesina le golpeó una última vez.

Lo había visto. Su hermano estaba tan cerca, cuando ese asqueroso hombre, Rodolphus Lestrange, atacó a Ginny con la maldición Cruciatus.

Solo fue un momento. Un momento. Harry miró en su dirección y luego cayó al suelo.

No volvió a levantarse.

Fleur se las arregló para alejar a Ginny de Lestrange, pero la maldición asesina la golpeó antes de que lograran escapar.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Con ambos Potter muertos, no quedaba esperanza. Los profesores intentaron evacuar a todos, pero apenas menos que la mitad lo logró.

Sí Morgan prestaba mucha atención, podía escuchar los gritos de agonía de Neville Longbottom. No cabía duda de que estaba sufriendo el mismo destino que sus padres.

-Se acabó- Draco intentó convencerlos- Él ganó. Podemos unirnos o morir.

-O podemos pelear- dijo Daphne.

-¿Pelear para qué?

Eso los calló.

Morgan podía sentir su tiempo llegando a su fin. Quería saber que elegirían, pero también sabía que no importaba. Ella iba a arreglar todo.

-Siempre hay algo por lo que luchar- susurró Daphne, pero solo Tracey pareció escucharla.

Theo levantó la mirada hacia el cielo gris y cerró los ojos. Morgan notó que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

Blaise enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo que usualmente significaba que había tomado su decisión. Morgan sabía que camino elegiría.

-Dijo que nos perdonaría.

No estaba anonada, ni resentida.

Tracey estaba claramente incómoda. No paraba de cambiar su peso de un pie al otro.

-No a mí. Soy mestiza.

Las risas que provenían del castillo parecían crecer a cada segundo, mezclada con los gritos de aquellos que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar.

A Daphne ya no parecía importarle. Solo tenía ojos para el cuerpo en sus brazos.

Con piernas de gelatina, Draco se arrodilló a su lado e intentó acariciar la fría mejilla, pero Daphne lo empujó. Cayó sobre su trasero y no intentó levantarse.

-¿Que están haciendo, idiotas?- siseó un barítono- Saldrán en cualquier momento.

Todos voltearon para ver a un anciano con penetrantes ojos azules, que se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Era alto y delgado, tenía el cabello y la barba gris, y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Sus ojos aterrizaron en el cadáver al que la rubia de Slytherin se aferraba.

-Vamos.

Daphne intentó levantarse, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de Morgan.

-Déjala, muchacha. Ya no nos sirve.

Apenas le dio una segunda mirada al cadáver, pero Morgan vio el dolor y la derrota en sus ojos. Fue breve, pero estaba ahí.

-¡NO!- fue la firme respuesta que dio la heredera Greengrass. Tenía los ojos secos, e intentó levantarse una vez más. Le temblaban las piernas, y Morgan podía ver el corte en su pierna izquierda. -La llevaré- pasó su mano por su rostro y endureció su expresión- La pondré a descansar junto a sus padres. Lo haré sola si debo.

Theo se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Toma sus piernas- le ordenó con suavidad.

A regañadientes, le permitió colocar sus brazos alrededor de su amiga, e hizo lo que le dijo.

Aberforth le ofreció un brazo a Tracey, quien se ponía más pálida por segundo y apenas podía permanecer en pie.

La expresión de Blaise permaneció estóica, y Draco intentó acercarse al cuerpo una última vez.

Su amigo colocó una mano en su pecho, impidiéndole el paso, y sacudió la cabeza una sola vez.

-¿Cuál es el punto?

Sin intercambiar palabra, se separaron. Dos se encaminaron hacia el castillo, y cuatro se alejaron.

Morgan se tomó un momento para observar a sus amigos marcharse, con su cadáver en brazos, y lentamente observó sus alrededores.

El patio estaba completamente destruído. Cuerpos yacían sobre piedra, y piedra yacía sobre cuerpos. Humo emanaba de varias ventanas, y una de las torres había sido completamente destruída. En la distancia, podía ver el campo de Quidditch en llamas.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor del patio, teniendo cuidado de no pisar a los muertos. Su pie los habría atravesado, pero de todas formas no quería tocarlos.

Vio a Oliver Wood junto a una escoba rota. Morgan recordaba el pequeño encaprichamiento que había tenido con Oliver en tercer año. Por supuesto, aunque hubiera sido mayor, él no la habría notado. Solo podía pensar en Quidditch.

Deteniéndose junto a Hagrid, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Tenía que ser fuerte, como Harry. Esto todavía no acababa.

Una mano peculiarmente cálida entró en contacto con su hombro.

-¿Estás lista?- habló la voz, dentro de su cabeza.

Muerte hizo una oferta. Podía avanzar al Más Allá y encontrar paz, o podía volver y arreglar tanto como pudiera.

Cerró sus manos en puños y asintió con firmeza.

-Estoy lista.

Una luz cegadora la envolvió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Planeo ir agregando flashbacks al principio o fin de los capítulos, mostrando la relación de Morgan con Harry, los Weasley, los Slytherin y algunos profesores...si les gusta la idea.

¿Qué les parece la historia por ahora? ¿Quieren que la siga?

Saluditos :)


	3. Capítulo 1

**yoxo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Señorita Edevane**

 _ **1° de septiembre, 1991**_

 _Harry y Morgan se acomodaron en el primer compartimento vacío que encontraron._

 _Podían ver al resto del cuerpo estudiantil despidiéndose de sus familias en la plataforma o desde sus asientos, y los mellizos no pudieron evitar ser invadidos por la tristeza._

 _Harry se levantó de su asiento junto a la ventana y se sentó junto a Morgan, quien tenía la vista clavada en una pareja despidiendo a su hija, una chica de no más de catorce con el cabello verde y túnica azul._

 _Cerca de la pequeña familia, los pelirrojos que le habían ayudado a encontrar el tren y a subir su equipaje hablaban de ellos._

 _-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quienes acabamos de ver en el tren?_

 _Los mellizos se tensaron._

 _-¿Se acuerdan del muchacho con el pelo negro y la de pelo rojo que estaban cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabes quienes son?_

 _-¿Quienes?_

 _-Los Potter._

 _Escucharon la voz de la niña._

 _-Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlos? ¡Oh, mamá! Por favor…_

 _-Ya los has visto, Ginny, y además, los pobres niños no son animales de zoológico. ¿De verdad son ellos, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Les pregunté. Él tiene la cicatriz. Estaba realmente allí...como iluminada._

 _-Pobrecillos...No es raro que estuvieran solos. Fueron tan amables cuando preguntaron cómo llegar al andén..._

 _-Eso no importa. ¿Crees que recuerdan cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?_

 _En un parpadeo, la madre se puso seria._

 _-Te prohíbo que lo preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitaran que les recuerden tal cosa en su primer día de colegio._

 _-Está bien, quédate tranquila_

 _Harry colocó un brazo alrededor de su hermana, y esta se recostó contra él._

 _Al menos se tenían el uno al otro._

 _Morgan se volteó para poder verlo a los ojos, y dar la espalda a la plataforma._

 _-¿A qué casa quieres ir?-le preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _Desde su visita al Callejón Diagon, la niña se había dedicado a leer sus libros, y su favorito había sido Una historia de la magia._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry-¿Qué casa?_

 _Morgan rodó los ojos, por supuesto que no tenía idea. Harry era alérgico a los libros._

 _Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de su compartimento se abrió, y un niño con cabello rojo asomó la cabeza._

 _-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?-señaló el asiento vacío frente a los hermanos-Los demás están llenos._

 _Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Les dio una mirada a los mellizos para luego desviarla rápidamente, en un vano intento de ser sutil. Morgan notó que tenía una mancha negra en la nariz._

 _-Eh, Ron._

 _Los gemelos aparecieron en la puerta._

 _-Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Harry- dijo el otro gemelo-¿Te hemos dicho quienes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después entonces._

 _Se fueron, ignorando a Morgan por completo._

 _Se cruzó de brazos, aireada. Había leído Historia de la magia, y el libro la mencionaba,..un par de veces. Mientras que Harry había obtenido páginas y más páginas de texto, y en su momento ni siquiera sabía ir al baño solo._

 _-¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?-preguntó Ron._

 _Harry asintió, y entonces el ceño del niño pelirrojo se dirigió en su dirección._

 _-Entonces, ¿tú debes ser la otra? No recuerdo tu nombre._

 _-Morgan- escupió entre dientes._

 _No envidiaba la fama de su hermano, pero tampoco le hacía gracia que se olvidaran de su existencia._

 _-Ah, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Mi padre me dijo que te nombraron como a esa bruja malvada._

 _-Morgana fue una mujer brillante._

 _Ron bufó._

 _-Estaba desquiciada.- su atención volvió al Potter importante- ¿Realmente te hiciste eso? ¿Tu sabes…?_

 _Señaló la frente de Harry._

 _Morgan observó cómo nacía una amistad. Los niños comenzaron a hablar, y luego de diez minutos de ser ignorada, la pelirroja se reclinó contra la ventana y observó el paisaje._

 _Se perdió en los recovecos de su mente, y solo volvió en sí cuando Harry la sacudió con suavidad._

 _Se volteó y frunció el ceño al ver los dulces sobre los asientos. ¿Cuándo había comprado todo eso?_

 _-¿Empanada de calabaza?-ofreció Harry._

 _Morgan lo ignoró y tomó una caja de chocolate._

 _Al abrirla, notó que el dulce tenía forma de rana. Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas cuando la rana saltó. Intentó atraparla, pero fue en vano._

 _-¿Quién está en tu tarjeta?-le preguntó Ron._

 _Morgan bajó la mirada y vio a un hombre alto y de mirada amable, con el cabello arenoso, que jugueteaba con su varita, claramente nervioso._

 _-Newt Scamander- leyó._

 _-Yo tengo a Dumbledore._

 _-Me tocó Merlín, de nuevo._

 _Pasaron un buen rato comiendo golosinas, y a Morgan no le habría sorprendido si para el finalizar el día desarrollaban diabetes._

 _Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimento, y entró un niño con cara redonda. Parecía preocupado._

 _-Perdón. ¿Por casualidad habrán visto a un sapo?_

 _Los tres negaron, y el niño gimió._

 _-Lo he perdido. ¡Se escapa todo el tiempo!_

 _-Ya aparecerá-dijo Harry._

 _-¿Quieres ayuda?- Morgan se inclinó sobre su asiento. El pobre niño le daba lástima, y sería una buena excusa para estirar las piernas._

 _Él asintió y le dio las gracias una y otra vez, mientras la niña lo seguía fuera del compartimento y por el pasillo sin mirar atrás._

 _-Soy Neville Longbottom- se presentó, estirando una mano._

 _Ella la sacudió._

 _-Morgan._

 _No quiso darle su apellido, pues no quería causar un escándalo. Si la escuchaban, era casi seguro que los estudiantes se exaltarían tanto como los gemelos Weasley, y aunque probablemente no supieran quién era ella, no quería que molestaran a Harry._

 _Se dividieron. Neville continuó por ese compartimento y Morgan fue al siguiente._

 _Poco después, una niña con grandes dientes, y cabello castaño alborotado llamada Hermione se unió a la búsqueda._

 _-¿Morgan?- le preguntó cuando se presentaron-Es un nombre extraño._

 _La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, y apenas dio dos pasos cuando la escuchó jadear detrás de ella._

 _-¡Barbas de Merlín! ¡Eres Morgana Potter!_

 _Varias cabezas giraron en su dirección, y la niña sintió como sus mejillas cambiaban hasta combinar con su cabello._

 _Una puerta se abrió, y un niño con cabello platinado, ojos grises y rostro de duende se detuvo frente a ellas._

 _-¿Escuché bien? ¿Potter en el tren?_

 _Observó a Morgan de pies a cabeza como si fuera un ser inferior._

 _-Soy Draco. Draco Malfoy- se presentó, estirando su mano._

 _Luego de dudar por un momento, Morgan la aceptó._

 _-Estos son Crabe y Goyle- asintió en dirección de dos gorilas bebés._

 _-Un placer- murmuró Morgan, intimidada por las miradas que estaban recibiendo._

 _Varias puertas se abrieron, y estudiantes de diferentes edades comenzaron a cuchichear mientras la señalaba._

 _Draco notó el cambio en la niña, y entrecerró los ojos en dirección de los otros estudiantes._

 _-Puedes sentarte con nosotros. Así no te molestarán._

 _Morgan quería ayudar a Neville a encontrar su sapo, pero más que eso, quería escapar de los otros estudiantes._

 _-¿Creí que los Potter tuvieron un niño?_

 _-Yo también._

 _-Creo que esa es su hermana._

 _-¿Hermana? ¿Desde cuando?_

 _-¿Crees que estaba ahí la noche que,...?_

 _-¿Nos presentará a Harry si se lo pedimos amablemente?_

 _Sin pensarlo, se metió en el compartimento, lanzando a Hermione una mirada rápida._

 _La castaña parecía avergonzada por el alboroto, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema, preguntando a todo el mundo por el sapo._

 _Morgan no tardó en darse cuenta de que Crabbe y Goyle eran incapaces de mantener una conversación inteligente. Draco era arrogante y sólo parecía capaz de hablar de sí mismo._

 _Por su mayor parte, Morgan le permitió su perorata, sólo interrumpiendo de tanto en tanto, cuando una pregunta relacionada a Hogwarts surgía de forma aleatoria._

 _Se mostró escandalizado al enterarse de que los mellizos habían sido criados por muggles. Morgan no se mostró ofendida cuando comenzó a hablar pestes de los muggles. No entendía por completo lo que sus palabras implicaban, solo podía pensar en que sí, definitivamente, los Dursley eran terribles._

 _Draco era un poco insufrible, pero Morgan prefería escucharlo por unas horas, a tener que enfrentar esas miradas de nuevo._

* * *

 _Hermione volvió a encontrarla antes de la ceremonia._

 _La subdirectora, la profesora McGonagall, los había dejado en una pequeña habitación adyacente al Gran Comedor, con instrucciones de esperar a su regreso._

 _Más adelante, vio a Draco hablando con Harry, pero entre las múltiples conversaciones que estaban tomando lugar no pudo escuchar lo que estaban diciendo._

 _Hermione se detuvo a su lado con expresión apenada._

 _-De verdad, lamento mucho el escándalo que armé en el tren. No fue mi intención._

 _Morgan se encogió de hombros y se forzó a sonreír._

 _-Está bien. Se que fue un accidente._

 _La castaña parecía aliviada, y no demoró en devolverle la sonrisa._

 _-¡Qué bien! Temía que fueras a odiarme._

 _Un estudiante gritó, y todos voltearon en busca de peligro. Veinte fantasmas aparecieron en la habitación._

 _Un fantasma apenas transparente y panzón se detuvo a presentarse, pero los niños estaban estupefactos, y ninguno respondió a su saludo._

 _La profesora McGonagall eligió ese momento para regresar. Les pidió que formaran una fila y marcharon detrás de ella, aterrados._

 _-Los libros mencionan una especie de prueba- dijo Hermione, caminando detrás de ella.-Tu no tendrás idea de que podría ser, ¿verdad?_

 _Morgan negó vigorosamente. Fuera cual fuera la prueba, esperaba que no fuera difícil ni dolorosa._

 _El Gran Comedor era iluminado por miles de velas, todas flotando en el aire sobre cuatro largas mesas. Los utensilios de dichas mesas parecían de oro. Al fondo del comedor había una tarima, donde se sentaban los profesores ante una gran mesa._

 _-¡Mira!-susurró Hermione, emocionada, mientras señalaba algo sobre sus cabezas._

 _Morgan se ajustó las gafas y observó boquiabierta. En lugar de un techo de piedra, se encontraban bajo las estrellas. Había leído sobre eso en uno de sus libros, pero la descripción había hecho poco para prepararla. Era aún más impresionante de lo que había imaginado._

 _La profesora McGonagall se detuvo y tomó un taburete de cuatro patas, sobre el cual descansaba un viejo sombrero feo y sucio. Morgan esperaba no tener que colocarse esa cosa. No quería piojos._

 _El sombrero se movió, apareció una rajadura cerca del borde y comenzó a cantar._

 _Cuando la canción acabó, el comedor estalló en aplausos. El sombrero se inclinó ante las cuatro mesas y volvió a quedar tieso._

 _La profesora McGonagall se paró junto al taburete, tenía un pergamino en su mano._

 _-Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen. ¡Abbott, Hannah!_

 _Una niña con el pelo rubio trenzado se colocó el sombrero y se sentó. Apenas pasó un segundo._

 _-¡Hufflepuff!-gritó el sombrero._

 _Una mesa llena de adolescentes con túnicas amarillas aplaudió, y la niña corrió en su dirección. El fantasma gordo estaba celebrando._

 _Susan Bones también fue a Hufflepuff, pero Terry Boot y Mandy Brocklehurst a Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown fue la primera Gryffindor, donde Morgan distinguió a los gemelos Weasley. Millicent Bulstrode fue la primera Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchley fue a Hufflepuff, y Seamus Finnigan a Gryffindor._

 _-Granger, Hermione._

 _Con una rápida sonrisa en dirección de Morgan, la castaña corrió hacia el taburete._

 _-¡Gryffindor!_

 _Delante de ella, Ron gruñó, y Morgan no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Hermione era una chica agradable, y esperaba ser enviada a la misma casa._

 _Llamaron a Neville, el chico que había perdido el sapo, y este no tardó en seguir a Hermione._

 _El sombrero apenas tocó la cabeza de Draco cuando gritó:_

 _-¡Slytherin!_

 _Satisfecho, el rubio fue con sus gorilas._

 _A medida que se acercaba su turno, Morgan comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Y sí el sombrero no podía decidirse? ¿Y si ella no encajaba en ninguna casa? ¿La enviaría de regreso con los Dursley?_

 _Harry parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque estiró la mano hacia atrás, y Morgan la tomó con fuerza._

 _-Potter; Harry- llamó McGonagall._

 _Con desgana, soltó la mano de su hermano y lo observó. Se acercó al sombrero con pasos lentos y deliberados, mientras los murmullos crecían a su alrededor._

 _-¿Ha dicho Potter?_

 _-¿Harry Potter?_

 _El sombrero le cubrió los ojos, y el comedor se sumió en un silencio de ultratumba._

 _Esperaron varios segundos, que para la niña se sintieron como horas, cuando finalmente:_

 _-¡Gryffindor!_

 _La mesa ubicada debajo del estandarte rojo y dorado estalló en un aplauso bullicioso._

 _Los gemelos Weasley gritaban "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!", mientras que el resto de la mesa intentaba saludarlo._

 _La profesora McGonagall pidió silencio, y una vez pasada la exaltación, continuó:_

 _-Potter; Morgana._

 _Los murmullos surgieron una vez más._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-¿Potter tiene una hermana?_

 _-Creo que Bathilda Bagshot la menciona en su libro._

 _Ignorando las voces tanto como podía, se acercó al taburete, tomó el sombrero que McGonagall le ofrecía, se sentó, y lo último que vio fue las atentas miradas del cuerpo estudiantil._

 _-Uuh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Otra Potter._

 _Morgan pegó un salto al escuchar una voz en su cabeza._

 _El sombrero rió suavemente._

 _-No hay que temer, niña. Y para tu información, soy un sombrero honorable. Ninguna cabeza ha contraído piojos en mil años_

 _-Lo siento-masculló._

 _-No, no lo sientes. Veamos...Oh, interesante. Has notado que tu hermano es la estrella aquí. ¿Y qué es esto? Tsk, el rencor no es bueno para el alma, pequeña._

 _-No soy rencorosa._

 _-Ven a verme en un par de años y lo discutiremos- se burló el sombrero- Sí, ahí está. Oh, eres una niña dulce, pero no temes usar a las personas cuando la situación lo amerita. A ver,...¿qué más? ¡Ha! Dejas que tu hermano tome la culpa por ambos._

 _-Harry se ofreció._

 _-Y tú no lo rechazas. Vaya, vaya, crecerás para ser una bruja muy interesante, una digna del nombre que tus padres eligieron. Creo que,...sí,...solo hay una casa que te puede ayudar._

 _-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero._

 _La única mesa que aplaudió fue la de la serpiente, el resto observó, con las mandíbulas tocando el suelo._

 _Morgan se quitó el sombrero y se apresuró en su dirección._

 _Silbaban y gritaban "¡Tenemos a Potter!"_

 _Tomó asiento junto a una rubia, que le dio una mirada calculadora._

 _-Potter, ¿eh?_

 _Morgan asintió, incómoda._

 _-Daphne Greengrass.- asintió en dirección de una alta castaña- Ella es Tracey Davis, mestiza._

 _Tracey se ruborizó ante la última palabra, como si fuera una gran ofensa por su parte._

 _Morgan intentó captar la atención de Harry, pero este no pareció notarla, concentrado en la selección._

 _Luego de que Ron se uniera a sus hermanos, y un tal Blaise Zabini se sentara en su mesa, el director se levantó._

 _Era un hombre muy alto, y los observaba con una sonrisa inmensa. Extendió los brazos, como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar el banquete, quiero dirigirles unas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!...¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Daphne le dio una mirada burlona._

 _-Ese hombre es ridículo. Padre dice que es un…_

 _-¡Daphne!-interrumpió Tracey, escandalizada._

 _La rubia se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llenar su plato._

 _Morgan intentó capturar la atención de su hermano una vez más. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, pero Harry no demoró en rehuir su mirada._

 _Morgan no le dio importancia, y volvió su atención a las inmensas cantidades de comida._

 _-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó Tracey amablemente, colocando una servilleta en su regazo._

 _Luchando contra el sonrojo que quería apoderarse de su rostro, Morgan preguntó:_

 _-¿Puedo,...tomar lo que yo quiera?_

 _Tracey parecía extrañada ante la pregunta._

 _-Claro-respondió, perpleja._

 _Morgan volvió a pasear su mirada por los diferentes platillos. Los mellizos estaban acostumbrados a comer las sobras de los Dursley, y aunque no los mataban de hambre, Dudley se aseguraba de comerse todo lo que le gustara a sus primos, aunque a él mismo no le apeteciera._

 _-¿Los muggles no te daban de comer?-preguntó Daphne en tono burlón._

 _-¡Daphne!-volvió a regañar Tracey._

 _-¿Qué? Es que es muy pequeña._

 _Morgan no quiso responder la pregunta. Vacilante, comenzó a llenar su plato. Se sirvió de todo menos bombones de menta._

 _Una niña con cara de bulldog la observaba, divertida._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Nunca viste tanta comida en un lugar? Imagino que los muggles viven como los puercos que son._

 _Morgan enrojeció, y el rojo de su cabello cambió a un naranja pálido._

 _Tracey jadeó al notarlo, y Daphne frunció el ceño a la niña._

 _-¡Va a necesitar proteínas para soportar tu estupidez, Parkinson!- espetó bruscamente._

 _La chica, Parkinson, le hizo una mueca._

 _-¿Que dijiste, Greengrass? Tú,...¡Drakey! ¡No te rías!_

 _Draco se cubrió la boca con su mano, pero sus hombros se sacudían descontroladamente._

 _Daphne se volvió hacia Morgan._

 _-Lo siento._

 _No sabía si se disculpaba por su comentario o por el de Parkinson, pero Morgan no le dio mucha importancia._

 _-¿Eres metamorfomaga?_

 _Las tres niñas buscaron al dueño de la voz. Un par de asientos a la derecha de Tracey, un niño con cabello y ojos marrones observaba el enmarañado cabello de Morgan._

 _-¿Una qué?-preguntó la pequeña, al notar que la pregunta era dirigida en su dirección._

 _-Significa que puedes cambiar tu apariencia a voluntad- explicó el niño, pacientemente- Soy Theodore Nott, y es un placer conocerla, señorita Potter._

 _Daphne le dio una sonrisa de ensueño, se acomodó el cabello y se sentó derecha._

 _-Oh, un placer- sonrió Morgan, nerviosa- No lo sé. Sucede a veces, pero no se controlarlo._

 _Theodore asintió, pensativo._

 _-Podrías hablar con McGonagall. Ella es la profesora de Transfiguración, sabrá como ayudarte._

 _Un chico de tez oscura se inclinó para hablarle, y con una última sonrisa gentil, Theodore abandonó la conversación._

 _Daphne y Tracey entablaron una conversación amena, y se aseguraron de incluir a la pelirroja. Le señalaron a los profesores, y explicaron de qué consistía cada materia. Morgan ya sabía de qué hablaban, todo estaba en el libro de Bathilda Bagshot, pero las dejó hablar._

 _Al finalizar la cena, Morgan se sentía más llena que nunca. Un fantasma se pasó el rato flotando de un lado de la mesa al otro. Tracey había explicado que era el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin._

 _Dumbledore se levantó una vez más y pidió silencio. Explicó unas reglas básicas, y los prefectos se levantaron de sus mesas._

 _-¡Slytherin! ¡Por aquí, mocosos!_

 _Rápidamente, los de primer año siguieron a los prefectos; un chico bajo de cabello negro y nariz chata, y una chica de estatura media, con pequeños ojos de cerdo y dientes torcidos._

 _Morgan se detuvo en la entrada del comedor y vio a los de Gryffindor subiendo las escaleras._

 _-¡Harry!-llamó, sonriente. Quería contarle sobre su nuevo descubrimiento. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho ese chico? ¿Meta-algo? También quería contarle sobre Daphne y Tracey; así no tendría que preocuparse de que estuviera sola ahora que él también tenía un amigo._

 _Su hermano se volteó, pero al verla, su expresión se endureció y se apresuró a alejarse de ella._

 _Morgan no entendía. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Harry nunca la había mirado así, excepto la vez que destruyó su escultura de barro. ¡Pero eso había sido un accidente! Dudley le había metido el pie y ella tropezó._

 _-Gryffindors- escupió una voz a su lado, y ella volteó para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy- Se creen mejor que el resto._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Siempre ha habido mala sangre entre nuestras casas. Los Gryffindor piensan que somos de lo peor, pero en realidad son ellos. Amantes de los sangre sucia- escupió la última parte, literalmente._

 _Ella seguía sin entender. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con su hermano? ¿Qué era sangre sucia?_

 _Draco clavó sus ojos en ella y extendió su mano._

 _-En Slytherin nos cuidamos unos a otros._

 _Morgan miró atrás. Harry y Ron la observaban con algo parecido al disgusto._

 _Sintiendo el amargo gusto de la traición, aceptó la mano de Draco._

 _Harry no le dirigió la palabra por tres meses._

* * *

 **25 de Agosto, 1975**

Cuando Morgan abrió sus ojos, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

El sol brillaba con orgullo en un cielo desprovisto de nubes, los pájaros revoloteaban en los alrededores, y el patio de Hogwarts estaba en perfectas condiciones.

La estructura se erguía con orgullo, y no veía señales de fuego. El patio estaba desprovisto de cadáveres, y en su lugar cubierto por vívido césped, podado meticulosamente.

Morgan no tuvo mucho tiempo para maravillarse con sus alrededores, pues en ese momento, las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y por ellas salió un hombre que la pelirroja no creyó volvería a ver.

Albus Dumbledore se acercó a ella con paso rápido pero no amenazador. Su cabello y barba no eran tan grises ni tan largo como recordaba, pero sus penetrantes ojos azules permanecían igual.

Se movía con más agilidad de la que recordaba.

Morgan sintió la urgencia de arreglarse un poco, y al bajar la mirada le sorprendió descubrir que, aunque llevaba las mismas ropas en las que había sido asesinada, estas no estaban cubiertas ni en sangre ni en barro. Su blusa negra no tenía agujeros, y la camisa verde permanecía tan pulcra como el día en que la compró. Sus jeans estaban rotos, pero los había comprado así (aparentemente, eran la nueva moda; y aunque ella y Hermione buscaron por horas, no encontraron jeans normales en ninguna tienda).

Llevó una mano a su rostro y notó que los cortes habían desaparecido, y al dejar que sus dedos viajaran alrededor de su ojo derecho, notó que el moretón también se había desvanecido.

¿Estaba loca, o sus pechos eran más pequeños? La diferencia no era grande, pero de repente, su brasier parecía un poco hueco.

El director de Hogwarts se detuvo frente a ella y la observó con curiosidad.

-Buenos días, profesor- saludó, ofreciendo una mano.

Dumbledore la aceptó, sacudiéndola un par de veces.

Su agarre también era un poco más firme.

-Más bien buenas tardes, ¿señorita…?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire.

-Potter. Morgan Potter.

Ensanchó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-Es de suma importancia que hable con usted.

Miró a sus alrededores. No sabía qué día era, y no quería que algún estudiante escuchara su conversación. Por lo que sabía, incluso Quirrell podría estar en los alrededores.

El hombre meditó un momento, para luego acceder a su petición.

-Muy bien. Por favor, sígueme.

Dumbledore la guió hacia el castillo, luego por los pasillos y las escaleras, hasta su despacho en el tercer piso.

Morgan no podía dejar de observar todo. Era casi como si fuera su primera vez en la escuela. No creyó que volvería a ver ese lugar en buenas condiciones. El techo que no parecía tener fin, las brillantes armaduras, las escaleras que se movían y los retratos, que les daban miradas curiosas y cuchicheaban detrás de sus manos.

Notó que el lugar estaba desierto. Tal vez los estudiantes seguían en clase.

Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola.

-Lemon Pie- dijo Dumbledore, y Morgan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

La gárgola se movió, revelando una escalera caracol por la que ambos ascendieron.

El despacho del director era tal como lo recordaba. Las paredes estaban repletas con cuadros de los predecesores de Dumbledore, que comenzaron a despertarse unos a otros al ver a la joven. Los estantes llenos de extraños artefactos y curiosos libros. El pensador estaba en su rincón usual, y no muy lejos la repisa llena de los recuerdos que Morgan asumió eran de Tom Ryddle; no habían tantos como recordaba. Fawkes también estaba ahí, con la cabeza debajo de las alas.

El impresionante escritorio estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, y Dumbledore la invitó a tomar asiento. Él hizo lo mismo y le ofreció un pequeño platillo de cristal.

-¿Caramelo de limón?-ofreció.

Esa vez, Morgan no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, y le dio las gracias antes de tomar un caramelo. Nunca rechazaba los dulces, a menos que vinieran de Pansy Parkinson o los gemelos Weasley.

-Quiero que sepa que no soy una amenaza- comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver al director riendo suavemente.

Bueno, eso era ofensivo.

-De considerarla una amenaza, no le habría permitido entrada al castillo.

Supuso que tenía razón.

Notó que los habitantes de las pinturas la observaban expectantes. Dumbledore, al notarlo, agitó su varita.

Los directores y directoras se quejaron.

-Ya no pueden escucharnos.

Morgan asintió. El estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si Dumbledore no le creía? ¿Si pensaba que estaba loca y la enviaba a San Mungo?

-Es una historia larga y extraña, señor- le dijo, jugueteando con sus manos en su regazo- Y no se cuanto puedo contarle sin poner en peligro el futuro.

La apariencia del director daba por hecho que Muerte la había enviado más allá de sus años en Hogwarts. No estaba segura de cuántos. El director era un hombre viejo y nunca se atrevió a preguntarle su edad.

-Dígame cuanto crea prudente,...señorita Potter.- animó el hombre, abriendo la envoltura del caramelo con codicia.

Se aclaró la garganta y decidió comenzar por el principio. Ese debía ser un buen lugar, ¿verdad?

-Mi nombre es Morgana Lily Potter, y tengo...tenía un hermano, Harry James Potter.-tomó aire y dejó caer la bomba- Nacimos a finales de julio, en el año mil novecientos ochenta.

Dumbledore pausó su pleito con el envoltorio por un momento, dejó escapar un pequeño "Hmm"e hizo una seña con su mano, pidiéndole que continuara.

-Hay una profecía, o la habrá- Morgan no estaba segura del momento en el que la profesora Trelawney haría tal profecía, pero si recordaba que Snape la había escuchado, y probablemente debería impedir eso- De todas formas, esta profecía dice que mi hermano crecerá para tener el poder para destruir a Voldemort.

Si a Dumbledore le sorprendió que la adolescente usara ese nombre, no lo mostró. Se sentó derecho, con los dedos entrelazados y los ojos clavados en ella.

-Nuestros padres, James y Lily…

-¿Lily Evans?

-Así es.

-Vaya, vaya- sonrió el director- Minerva me debe diez galeones.

Morgan decidió ignorar ese pedazo de información.

-Nuestros padres se escondieron, pero Voldemort los encontró.

Ante la memoria de Peter Pettigrew, apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños. No le importaba que el hombre se hubiera sacrificado por Harry (esas fueron las palabras de su hermano) en la mansión de los Malfoy, ella aún lo odiaba, y si se presentaba la oportunidad, se aseguraría de matarlo. Esa rata era la razón por la que ella y Harry crecieron huérfanos, por la que el pobre Sirius pasó doce años en Azkaban, y luego tres más, escondiéndose de un crimen que no cometió.

-Mi madre se apresuró a encerrarse con Harry en nuestra habitación y envió una alerta a la Orden del Fénix, mientras mi padre intentó alejarlo de nosotros.

Estaba bastante segura de que debió haber enviado la alerta al hombre que se sentaba frente a ella, pero no estaba completamente segura, y aunque lo estuviera, no quería darle esa carga.

-¿Usted no estaba con Lily y Harry?

Morgan negó.

-Hagrid me encontró en la cocina. Aparentemente, seguí al gato hasta ahí. Papá debió notarlo, porque en lugar de guiar a Voldemort fuera de la casa por la puerta de la cocina intentó llevarlo hacia el otro lado.

Cuando se deshizo de él, fue a por mi madre. Voldemort le ofreció vivir, pero ella se rehusó.

Podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con caer, y podía escuchar la voz de su padre.

 _-¿Morgan? Oh, Lily, mírala. Pobre señor Bigotes. Pero mírala. Es tan ador… ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es él! ¡Toma a Harry y corre!_

 _Recordaba a un gato pardo mordiendo la tela de su vestido e intentando arrastrarla._

-Aparentemente, su sacrificio protegió a Harry, y cuando Voldemort intentó matarlo, la maldición rebotó.

Dumbledore asintió. Había leído de esa magia. Solo funcionaba cuando una víctima rechazaba la oferta de vida a favor de otra. Era algo inusual, y los casos a través de la historia eran muy pocos, pero era magia antigua y poderosa.

-Usted nos llevó con los Dursley, y cuando tía Petunia nos aceptó, usted completó el hechizo. Harry estaría a salvo en esa casa hasta la mayoría de edad, y por extensión, yo también.

Cuando cumplimos once, envió a Hagrid con nuestras cartas. Fue un cambio grande. Todos sabían quien era Harry, y causó mucho de qué hablar cuando él fue a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin.

Decidió omitir la parte en la que los Dursley los trataban como sirvientes, al igual que omitió los meses en los que Harry la ignoró, convencido de que Morgan crecería para convertirse en una bruja maligna. También omitió sus celos, al ver que todos se preocupaban por su hermano, y solo unos pocos recordaban su existencia.

Eso ya no importaba. Tenía una misión, y aunque desde que vio los recuerdos de Severus Snape perdió algo de simpatía por el anciano, sabía que necesitaría de su consejo y asistencia.

-Nos las arreglamos para sobrevivir hasta la mayoría de edad, pero usted murió antes de eso- masculló la última parte.

Dumbledore no parecía perturbado.

-No tema decir las palabras, señorita Potter. Todos moriremos algún día.

Un concepto que no le agradaba.

-Sí, supongo- movió el caramelo de un lado al otro, disfrutando el sabor ácido- Antes de morir, nos dejó una tarea, por lo que Harry, sus amigos y yo nos ausentamos del colegio en nuestro último año.

Descubrimos que lo que necesitábamos para destruir a Voldemort estaba aquí, pero él se enteró de nuestra presencia. Sabía que era lo que buscábamos, y esa noche comenzó la batalla.

Intentó no pensar en todas las vidas que perdieron. Hagrid, Fred, Tonks, Fleur, Charlie. La imagen del cuerpo inerte de su padrino, Remus Lupin, amenazó con abrirse paso, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su historia.

-Voldemort pidió por nosotros a cambio de clemencia. Harry y yo fuimos a su encuentro, donde…

-¿Sí?

-Morimos.-suspiró. Decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real. Estuvo muerta. No podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado de rechazar la oferta. ¿Qué habría sido del mundo? ¿Qué sería de el si ella fallaba?- Al menos, yo lo hice. Harry sobrevivió porque,...bueno, no es el momento de revelar eso, creo.

Mi hermano casi ganó, pero se distrajo por un momento.- se preparó para contar la parte más extraña de su historia- Entonces Muerte se presentó y me hizo una oferta: continuar o vivir de nuevo y arreglar todo este desastre.

-Y aquí está.

-Aquí estoy- asintió, exhalando con fuerza y recostandose contra la silla. Se sintió más liviana al confiar su historia a alguien más, aunque solo pudo compartir detalles muy vagos.

Fawkes voló hacia ella y se posó sobre su regazo. Parecía que acaba de renacer, pues apenas superaba el tamaño de un gato pequeño.

Morgan sonrió. Su parte favorita de visitar al director era ver al impresionante fénix, con el que se había encariñado. Luego de la muerte del profesor, el pájaro desapareció en el horizonte, y no pasó un día en el que se preguntara qué había sido de el.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el despacho. Parecía haber envejecido diez años. Le costaba mantener los hombros erguidos, y con cada paso parecía cargar con calzado de hierro.

Con las manos en la espalda, comenzó a mascullar para sus adentros.

Morgan permitió que Fawkes la examinara, y sonrió cuando, al ofrecerle una mano, este permitió que la acariciara.

-¿Creé que estoy loca?- escupió la pregunta como si las palabras tuvieran un sabor terrible.

El profesor se detuvo, como si acabara de recordar que la adolescente estaba ahí.

-No, querida, por supuesto que no. Cosas más extrañas han pasado.

No quería creerle, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Produjo un patronus y le dio un rápido mensaje, destinado a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Señor?

-¿Mm?

-¿Le importaría decirme la fecha?

-Agosto veinticinco.

-Oh. Pero, ¿de qué año?

-Setenta y cinco.

-¡Santas acromántulas!

Su rostro perdió color, al igual que su cabello.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada rápida.

-¡Ah! Eso es conveniente.

Tardó unos momentos en volver en sí. ¿1975? Se le aceleró el corazón. ¡Sus padres estaban vivos! Comenzó a sonreír. ¡Sus padres estaban vivos! ¡Y Remus también! ¡Y Sirius! Todos estaban vivos. Se preguntó si los conocería. Tal vez incluso podría ver a los Merodeadores en acción.

¿Querrían hablar con una Slytherin? Remus le había contado varias historias, y por lo que entendía, las serpientes eran sus víctimas predilectas. James y Sirius compartían una aversión particular por la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y Minerva McGonagall entró en la habitación. Por supuesto, llevaba el cabello negro en un moño y vestía de verde.

-¿Cual es el asunto de importancia, Albus? Los estudiantes estarán aquí en menos de una semana y hay mucho que preparar.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la adolescente.

-Ah, Minerva. Me debes diez galeones.- canturreo Dumbledore, y a Morgan le sorprendió ver el pequeño movimiento de manos, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por no comenzar a bailar.

El rostro de la bruja enrojeció.

-¡Albus! ¿De qué estás hablando? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que…

-Permítame presentarle a Morgana Lily Potter.

La profesora lo observó como si estuviera loco.

-¿Potter? No sea ridículo. James Potter no tiene parientes de su edad.

-No, no los tiene.

El profesor se encargó de repetir la historia que la joven le había contado, mientras esta se concentraba en recuperar su color natural.

Cuando los rizos salvajes volvieron a su habitual tono rubí, sonrió satisfecha. La profesora le daba miradas extrañas.

Al enterarse de que era la hija de James y Lily, amenazó con enviarlos a ambos a San Mungo.

-Por favor, Minerva. Mírala bien. Es una mezcla de Dorea y Lily.

Ambos la observaron como si fuera un caballo a la venta.

Dorea Potter era su abuela materna. Morgan no la conoció, pues la fiebre de dragón se la llevó antes de que naciera.

El director continuó con la historia bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall, mientras la adolescente esperó pacientemente. Era un alivio no tener que repetir lo que había contado.

-Así que, necesitaré que acompañe a la señorita Potter al Callejón Diagon, para que pueda conseguir todos los útiles necesarios para su quinto año.

-¡Un momento!- Morgan se paró de un salto, asustando a Fawkes en el proceso, quien se elevó en el aire con un chillido indignado- Tengo diecisiete. Debería cursar séptimo.

Los profesores la miraron de pies a cabeza. McGonagall levantó su varita y la apuntó en dirección del pecho de la chica, agitó y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Quince.

¿Muerte la había rejuvenecido? Maldito bastardo.

-P-pero yo ya pasé mis T.I.M.O.S- murmuró, derrotada.

-En ese caso pasarlos de nuevo no deberá ser problema.

McGonagall solía ser su profesora favorita. Nótese el pretérito.

-¿Qué no hay que confirmar asistencia antes de agosto?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Sí, pero dadas las circunstancias, una excepción es entendible.

Agitó la varita y una elegante pluma verde y azul apareció a su lado, junto con un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Sería tan amable de decirnos qué materias estará cursando, señorita…?

-Albus, no puede usar su apellido.

-No, estaba meditando eso. ¿Qué materias estará cursando, señorita Edevane?

La profesora McGonagall apretó los labios. Probablemente sabía el significado del apellido, pero Morgan no quería enterarse.

-Uh, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, runas antiguas y estudios muggles.

No les dijo que había tomado aritmancia. Esa materia le costó muchas lágrimas y noches en vela, y aún así, en su quinto año obtuvo un "Excede las expectaciones". Sabiamente, abandonó la materia en cuanto se presentó oportunidad, lo que fue bueno para su salud mental.

-También me gustaría tomar Estudios Antiguos- agregó después de un momento.

En su día, estudios antiguos será una clase extracurricular, pero en su momento, Morgan, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes, no creyó que fuera importante.

-¿Tomó esa clase anteriormente?

Miró sus zapatos con expresión culpable. Esperaba que no le preguntaran eso.

-No.-confesó, y luego se apresuró a añadir- Pero creo que podría serme de gran utilidad.

-¿Está segura? Estará tomando once materias.

Ella asintió. ¿Una más, una menos? ¿Que tanta diferencia podía hacer?

-Muy bien- Dumbledore escribió algo en el pergamino y este volvió a enrollarse- Mañana a primera hora Minerva la acompañará al Callejón Diagon. Imagino que necesitará ropas además de útiles.

Morgan asintió apenada. Su trato con Muerte no incluía sus pertenencias.

Dumbledore se acercó al pensadero.

-La escuela cubrirá los gastos,...una especie de agradecimiento por su sacrificio.- llevó la varita a su sien y extrajo un hijo blanco- Es bienvenida a quedarse en la sala común de Slytherin. Con el comienzo de cursos tan próximo, encontrarle hospedaje fuera de los terrenos del colegio es, a falta de una mejor expresión, una pérdida de tiempo.

Morgan aceptó la oferta, notando que el profesor esperaba que se retirara.

Con pasos torpes, salió del despacho y bajó las escaleras.

A través de la ventana, vio la cabaña de Hagrid, y le llevó un gran esfuerzo no salir por las puertas y correr hacia el gigante. Él todavía no la conocía.

El sol descendía rápidamente sobre el Bosque Prohibido, dándole un aspecto más escalofriante del normal.

Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y comenzó a juguetear con ella, dandole vueltas y lanzándola hacia arriba para luego atraparla.

Su estómago protestó, y cayó en la cuenta de que no había comido nada desde su primer encuentro con Aberforth Dumbledore en Hogsmeade.

Se preguntó si el hombre estaba en su bar en ese momento, y si en esa época era tan amargado como en el futuro.

Afortunadamente, su camino no cruzó el de Filch.

Se desvió hacia las cocinas, donde estaba segura los elfos domésticos ansiaban una orden o dos.

Intentó calmar sus nervios. En un par de días conocería a sus padres.

También cayó en la cuenta de que el futuro de la comunidad mágica ahora descansaba sobre sus hombros, y el pesó casi la derrumbó a medio paso, o tal vez era el hambre.

Lentamente, continuó su camino hacia las cocinas.

Ese fue el día en que de verdad comprendió a Harry.

* * *

Guau! Otra actualización en poco más de 24hs? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Va a llover? ¿Se nos cae el mundo?

Supongo que siempre tuve y tendré un amor especial por los libros y pelis de Harry Potter, y eso es parte de la razón por la que me apresure a actualizar.

La otra parte fue saber que hay gente interesada en la trama ¡Muchisimas gracias por embarcarse en otra de mis historias!

Imagino que están ansiosos por conocer a Lily y a los Merodeadores, jajaja. Todavía no lo escribí (porque ya son las 3am y tengo clase en unas horas, ups) pero se como va a suceder, muajajajajaja.

Este capítulo tuvo mucho más diálogo del que esperaba, pero supongo que Morgan no puede esperar conocer gente sin hablarles.

Estuve buscando apellidos antiguos, así fue como encontré "Endevane", si les interesa, significa: Protector de la prosperidad...al menos eso decía el sitio web donde lo ví.

No sean tímidos y diganme que les parece.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)

Tengan un lindo día!


	4. Capítulo 2

**Sara:** Gracias! :3

 **Guest:** Wiiiii

 **PerlaPrezVz:** ¿Que onda?!

 **Nat-Marie:** Aw! Gracias 3 Me alegra que la estés disfrutando y espero no decepcionar.

 **yoxo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Los Merodeadores

 _ **Diciembre 24, 1995.**_

 _Los ronquidos de Hermione y balbuceos de Ginny no le dejaban dormir, y suspirando en derrota, Morgan se levantó._

 _-Mm, muestrame tu cámara de los secretos- masculló Ginny, dándose vuelta._

 _Tomó su bata y salió de la habitación de puntillas, asegurándose de que ambas seguían dormidas._

 _Cerrando la puerta con suavidad, se colocó la bata y bajó las escaleras._

 _-Asquerosa mestiza- habló una voz rasposa, pero Morgan lo ignoró- Abominación. Si mi ama supiera..._

 _-¡Kreacher! ¡Fuera!_

 _Se detuvo a medio paso al escuchar la voz de Sirius, quien observaba al elfo con cara de pocos amigos, desde el descanso._

 _Parecía que no era la única que sufría de insomnio._

 _Sirius llevaba una bata de un peculiar rojo opaco, con las iniciales "S.O.B" bordadas con hilo dorado._

 _Refunfuñando, el elfo se alejó. Morgan podía imaginarse lo que debía estar diciendo._

 _-No dejes que te hable así- dijo Sirius, acercándose a la ventana._

 _Morgan se encogió de hombros._

 _-No me molesta-mintió, acercándose._

 _-Aún así, no lo permitas. Con nadie._

 _La ventana era larga, y sus marcos de madera comenzaban a verse afectados por la humedad. Sirius debió haber corrido las cortinas, la luz de la luna iluminaba la escalofriante casa, dándole un aspecto embrujado. De haber estado sola, Morgan habría vuelto a su habitación corriendo._

 _Se recostó contra el marco._

 _-¿No puedes dormir?_

 _Negó, luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con abrirse paso._

 _-Hermione ronca y Ginny habla sobre Harry._

 _El hombre sonrió divertido._

 _-Deberías grabarla._

 _Esa era una mala idea. Ginny era aterradora, y si se enteraba de que Morgan la había grabado, matarla sería una gentileza._

 _-¿Qué hay de tí?_

 _Sirius suspiró._

 _-Estar encerrado me pone inquieto. Acumulo demasiada energía._

 _Morgan se esforzó por no mirarlo con lástima. En una ocasión, cuando tenía ocho años, hizo que el cabello de tía Marge desapareciera luego de que la vieja bruja hablara mal de Harry. Tío Vernon la encerró por casi dos semanas en la alacena bajo las escaleras; recordaba el nerviosismo que la había invadido, y como había arruinado su sueño. Sintió que tenía energía por días, y que si no la dejaban salir explotaría._

 _-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-preguntó dubitativa._

 _Sirius negó, la pequeña sonrisa que se expandía por su apuesto rostro no le llegaba a los ojos._

 _-No te preocupes, Ana._

 _Era el único que la llamaba así. Decía que su nombre era ridículo, y que de haber estado ahí el día que nació, habría impedido que James y Lily la crucificaran con el. Tampoco creía que quitarle la última letra fuera una idea muy brillante para un apodo._

 _A Morgan le gustaba su nombre, pero no le molestaba que Sirius se rehusara a usarlo._

 _-Podríamos ir a caminar, pero tendrías que ir como perro._

 _Morgan disfrutaba jugando con Canuto, y Sirius siempre se transformaba para recibirla. De hecho, ella lo conoció con esa forma._

 _La idea parecía agradarle, pero pronto, su rostro volvió a apagarse._

 _-No es buena idea. Podría suceder algo._

 _Morgan asintió. Ella no podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts (en especial con Fudge y Umbridge respirando sobre su cuello, esperando el mínimo desliz), y Sirius no podía arriesgarse a salir en forma humana. Incluso como perro era tentar a la suerte._

 _Sirius comenzó a bajar las escaleras._

 _-¿Cómo van tus clases?-preguntó._

 _La pelirroja comenzó a seguirlo, esforzándose por no hacer ruido. Las escaleras eran tan viejas y estaban igual de descuidadas que el marco de la gran ventana, y si uno pisaba con mucha fuerza crujían._

 _-No puedo esperar a dejar aritmancia. No se que estaba pensando cuando decidí tomar esa clase._

 _Delante de ella, podía ver los hombros de Sirius sacudirse en una risa silenciosa._

 _-Harry dijo que eras buena._

 _¿Harry hablaba de ella con su padrino?_

 _Entraron a la cocina, y con un movimiento rápido de varita, esta se iluminó._

 _-Si, porque estudio. Harry no es muy bueno en eso._

 _-Suenas como tu madre._

 _Ante la mención de Lily, se paró más derecha. Nunca se cansaba de escuchar de sus padres._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _Él asintió, tomando dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y abriéndolas con la mano. Le ofreció una a Morgan, quien la tomó entusiasmada. Por un momento, sus manos se rozaron._

 _Se sentó en la banca y Sirius en la mesa. Si la señora Weasley lo veía ahí se convertiría en una banshee._

 _-Oh, sí. Siempre tenía la nariz enterrada en algún libro. En una ocasión obtuvo una E en pociones y lloró por dos días._

 _Compartieron una risa._

 _-Desearía ser tan inteligente._

 _Morgan no era una estudiante brillante, pero se esforzaba. Las únicas materias en las que se destacaba eran Transfiguración y Encantamientos, y la primera se debía en parte a su habilidad como metamorfomaga._

 _-Hay diferentes tipos de inteligencia, Ana- la consoló, tomando un gran trago- En cambio tu padre nunca se molestó en abrir un libro._

 _-¿De verdad? Tío Remus dice que ustedes eran los mejores en la clase._

 _Sirius asintió._

 _-Sí. Siete años en Hogwarts y nunca estudiamos._

 _Ahora sí lo envidiaba._

 _-Eso explica como tenían tanto tiempo para meterse en problemas.- masculló._

 _Sirius rió por lo bajo, y Morgan tomó un trago para ocultar su sonrisa._

 _-Filch tiene una sección entera dedicada a los Merodeadores._

 _-¿Sigue ahí?_

 _-Creo que lo tiene para asustar a los otros estudiantes, pero Fred y George lo ven como una musa._

 _-Escuché que quieren abrir su propia tienda._

 _Morgan suspiró._

 _-Si te ofrecen algo, dí que no._

 _La última vez que aceptó uno de sus caramelos, sus cejas crecieron hasta cubrir todo su rostro, y se necesitó al mismo Dumbledore para arreglarlo._

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta._

 _Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, disfrutando de la cerveza de mantequilla._

 _De vez en cuando, el sonido de lo que parecían pisadas se escuchaba, proveniente de diferentes partes de la casa. Morgan no podía evitar exaltarse cada vez que escuchaba uno, pero a Sirius parecía divertirle, y no paraba de repetirle que solo era Kreacher, intentando arruinar el sueño de los demás._

 _Con tanta discreción de la que fue capaz, lo observó bien. Estaba pálido, probablemente debido a la falta de sol. Estuvo a punto de hacer una broma de fantasmas, pero decidió que no sería apropiado. También se veía demacrado, era obvio que el insomnio no era el único efecto que el encierro le producía; Morgan había notado que el apetito de Sirius había menguado desde la última vez que lo vio, durante el verano._

 _Lo que más le rompía el corazón era la falta de brillo en sus ojos grises. Estar en esa casa lo consumía, y apenas parecía alegrarse un poco con Harry y Morgan alrededor. Aunque los mellizos se quedaran de forma permanente, ella sabía que Sirius no mejoraría hasta ser libre de nuevo._

 _-¿Has pensado en que quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?-preguntó de repente, volteando a verla._

 _Morgan se levantó y tiró la botella vacía._

 _-He estado pensando en el Departamento de Misterios. Me interesa estudiar el tiempo y la muerte._

 _-¿Quieres ser una inefable?-parecía sorprendido._

 _La inseguridad la golpeó de frente, dura como un ladrillo._

 _-¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?_

 _Era consciente de lo difícil que era entrar en el programa, y que pasarlo era una pesadilla. También conocía los riesgos de trabajar en tal lugar, y que, fuera lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar, no podía discutirlo con nadie._

 _Sirius se apresuró a negar._

 _-Creo que puedes hacer lo que quieras, Ana- le dijo, levantándose y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- Pero no lo lograrás si dudas de ti misma._

 _-Yo no dudo.-se apresuró a refutar._

 _Le revolvió el cabello._

 _-Lo que digas._

 _Bufó, arreglando el desastre que había provocado. Intentó no pensar mucho en su brazo a su alrededor._

 _-Nadie cree que pueda hacer algo bueno-masculló, cerrando las manos en puños. Sintió como las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas, pero ignoró el dolor._

 _Todos esperaban grandes cosas de Harry. Harry será un gran hombre. Harry será un auror. Harry va a atrapar a todos los malos._

 _¿De ella? Durante el verano de su tercer año, en la tienda de Madame Malkin, escuchó a dos brujas diciendo que no será una gran sorpresa cuando "La otra Potter" se uniera a Él que no debe ser nombrado._

 _Lo había notado desde el primer año. Muchos la observaban con cautela y miedo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar, o a decidir que la persona en su campo de visión estaría mejor muerta._

 _Incluso Harry creía que acabaría mal. Los primeros meses en Hogwarts se rehusó a dirigirle la palabra, y no fue hasta su tercer año que comprendió que su hermana no era una futura Voldemort. Aún así, una brecha se abrió entre los mellizos, y aunque Harry intentara repararla, Morgan lo mantenía a distancia._

 _Sirius tomó sus manos, deshaciendo los puños. Podía ver las marcas que las uñas habían dejado._

 _-No dejes que la ignorancia de algunos dictamine tu futuro. Eres una bruja brillante, Ana, y una buena persona. No, no pongas esa cara. Lo eres, y cualquiera que diga lo contrario se las verá con Remus y conmigo._

 _¿Sirius de verdad creía eso?_

 _-Vas a ser una gran inefable, y espero poder estar a tu lado el día que lo logres, para poder ver el rostro de todos los que te subestimaron.-luego de un momento de duda, añadió:- Después de todo, los Slytherin no son conocidos por renunciar._

 _Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se aferró a él con fuerza, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sirius le devolvió el abrazo con la misma ferocidad, y depositó un suave beso en su sien._

 _Era alto, y los pies de Morgan no tocaban el suelo. En cualquier otra ocasión, le habría causado gracia, pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Sirius._

 _Él creía en ella. Alguien creía que ella, Morgana Potter, la "malvada" hermana del elegido, podía ser buena._

 _Le quitó un peso de los hombros._

 _Se apartó para darle las gracias y se congeló._

 _En agosto, Ginny la había molestado, diciendo que estaba encaprichada con Sirius. A Hermione no le había hecho gracia, y Morgan fracasó en negarlo de forma olímpica._

 _Era una idea tona. Sirius Black era mucho mayor, y aún más importante, el mejor amigo de su padre. Aún sin la diferencia de edad, ella sabía que él nunca le haría eso a James._

 _Eso no había impedido alguna que otra fantasía. Esas no hacían daño._

 _El reloj dio las doce._

 _-Feliz navidad._

 _Sirius sonrió._

 _-Feliz navidad, Ana._

 _Morgan se inclinó y besó su mejilla. Tal vez, solo tal vez, sus labios se movieron hasta casi tocar la esquina de su boca. Se detuvo de forma abrupta y rogó a todos los dioses existentes porque no lo hubiera notado._

 _Lo soltó y se alejó, intentando esconder su rubor._

 _-Morgan,...-comenzó._

 _-Buenas noches._

 _Se apresuró hasta las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos._

 _Sería mejor que se olvidara de su estúpida fantasía._

* * *

 **26 de Agosto, 1975**

Morgan se levantó temprano. Su descanso fue plagado por las pesadillas, y la segunda vez que despertó, con la respiración agitada y sudando como puerco, decidió que ya no valía la pena.

Se levantó y tomó una ducha, y a falta de opciones, volvió a colocarse las mismas ropas del día anterior.

Intentó desenredar su cabello, pero cuando el peine quedó atascado, utilizó un simple encantamiento para liberarlo y se resignó. Se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomó su varita, para luego guardarla en la pierna de sus jeans.

Salió de su habitación y pasó por la sala común. Era extraño ver todo tan vacío. No acostumbraba a dormir sola (habiendo compartido una alacena y luego una habitación con Harry en Privet Drive, y habitación con Daphne, Tracey, Pansy y Millicent en el colegio), y no creía que pudiera acostumbrarse.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en las mazmorras, y contra creencia común, era un lugar cálido. Se encontraba bajo el lago negro, y por las ventanas se podía apreciar la vida marítima. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos para relajarse, y no era extraño encontrarla sentada junto a una ventana, envuelta en una manta, observando los peces.

La chimenea despedía fuego verde, un color que tomaba dominancia en el lugar. Una gran serpiente había sido tallada en las paredes, y esta parecía estar envolviendolos en su agarre. El detalle de la piedra era impresionante.

Subió las escaleras y la pared se movió, revelando la salida. Tomó rumbo hacia la cocina, en donde los elfos debían estar preparando el desayuno (un pedido que había hecho la noche anterior).

Hizo cosquillas a la pintura y entró.

Los elfos no pararon de ofrecerle diferentes platillos, pero Morgan apenas pudo dar un par de mordiscos a su tostada cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

La profesora McGonagall la miró sorprendida.

-Señorita Po… Edevane, ¿cómo encontró este lugar?

Fred y George, en segundo año.

-Un pajarito me dijo.

Los labios de la profesora formaron una fina línea.

-Hija de Potter-creyó que la escuchó mascullar. Se enderezó- Muy bien. Vamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Morgan se apresuró a tomar una manzana y la siguió.

* * *

Al entrar al Callejón Diagon, tuvo que detenerse por un segundo.

Estaba lleno de gente, pero todos parecían tensos. La usual energía que circulaba con el comienzo de clases reemplazada por un aura sombría.

Le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Cuánto poder tenía Voldemort en ese momento? Sabía que las cosas solo se pondrían peor en los próximos seis años, pero no imaginó que ya sería tan grave. Quería preguntar a McGonagall por la situación, pero adivinando que hacerlo en un lugar tan concurrido era una pésima idea, hizo una nota mental.

Siguió a la profesora en silencio, y su primera parada fue Madame Malkin.

La mujer parecía sorprendida de ver a la profesora acompañando a una alumna de quinto año a hacer compras. Era normal para los alumnos de primero, si estos eran hijos de muggles.

-No creo haberte visto antes- dijo la mujer, tomando las medidas de la adolescente.

-Se acaba de transferir de Beauxbatons- respondió McGonagall con tono que dejaba claro que no admitiría más preguntas.

-¡Oh! Parlez-vous français?

Morgan comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su conocimiento del idioma francés se limitaba a: Oui, non, merci, baguette e imbécile (una que Daphne usaba seguido).

-¡Por supuesto que habla!-la profesora saltó en su defensa, sentada en una silla a su lado, con ambas manos sobre el regazo- ¿Cómo va a ir a una escuela en el extranjero sin hablar el idioma? Y la chica es de Slytherin, así que necesitaremos que todo sea en los colores correspondientes.

Madame Malkin tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

Al salir de esa tienda, se dirigieron al apotecario, después de eso a Flourish & Blotts, y a la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta.

Finalmente, McGonagall la llevó a la tienda de animales. Morgan había tenido una gata siames llamada Artemisa, pero cuando los carroñeros los atraparon en el bosque, Greyback se la comió. Por supuesto, se aseguró de que la pelirroja lo viera.

Después de eso, Morgan no habló por una semana.

No tardó en elegir una lechuza. Era negra, y la tentación de llamarlo Bola de Nieve fue casi demasiada.

Al final se decidió por Júpiter, y al ave pareció agradarle.

Lo soltó para que pudiera volver al castillo solo.

-Imagino que no necesita una varita.

Morgan negó, sintiendo la varita contra su pierna. Se la había comprado a Ollivander cuando tenía once; era de saule, con el núcleo de fibra de dragón, veintiún centímetros ("algo corta" había dicho el hombre al entregársela) y flexible. Aparentemente, la madera de saule no era muy común, y la varita tendía a elegir a aquellos con gran potencial, aquellos que saben tienen mucho que aprender.

 _-Quién tiene que viajar más lejos, lo hará más rápido con saule- dijo Ollivander, entregándole la varita._

Tal vez, de alguna forma, la varita sabía que algún día la bruja se encontraría en su actual predicamento.

Fueron a Londres Muggle para comprar su nuevo guardarropa. Fue difícil encontrar algo que le gustara, pero eventualmente lo lograron.

A la pelirroja le sorprendió descubrir que McGonagall disfrutaba ese tipo de compras, y le sorprendió aún más el buen gusto de la mujer.

-¿Qué le parece?-preguntó, saliendo del vestidor.

Llevaba un vestido largo, negro, con escote en uve y mangas acampanadas.

McGonagall asintió, y cuando la empleada le mostró un vestido de un fucsia que lastimaba la vista, le dio una mirada asesina. La pobre mujer casi se cae en su vano intento por huir.

Morgan sonrió. Esa mirada nunca fallaba.

* * *

 **1° de Septiembre, 1975.**

Sentada en los escalones de la escalera principal, escuchó el sonido que las puertas de roble hacían al abrirse, y las voces de múltiples conversaciones fusionandose.

McGonagall había sugerido que esperara en el comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, pero la adolescente quería mantener un perfil bajo. Esperar sentada, sola, en una mesa gigantesca podría llamar la atención de alguien.

Se levantó lentamente y se acomodó la falda.

Sutilmente, se mezcló con la multitud y siguió a los estudiantes de Slytherin. Se sentó cerca del medio, ya que estaba casi segura de que los adolescentes en esa sección debían estar próximos a su edad.

Escaneó su mesa disimuladamente, y no tardó en reconocer a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Severus Snape se encontraba a dos asientos de distancia, y tenía la vista clavada en algo. Fuera lo que fuera, lo observaba con un brillo posesivo.

Era extraño volver a verlo, sabiendo lo que sabía.

Cuando el comedor estuvo en orden, McGonagall se retiró en búsqueda de los alumnos de primero.

Notó que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, algunos alumnos notaron su presencia, pues la miraban curiosos.

Decidió bloquear sus miradas, y en su lugar, buscó la mesa de Gryffindor.

Fue sencillo encontrarlos, pues estaban causando un pequeño escándalo.

Un joven lánguido con cabello arenoso sonreía vagamente. Ese era su padrino, Remus Lupin. Las otras tres figuras le daban la espalda, pero aún así pudo identificarlas. Reían escandalosamente, y varios alumnos rodaban los ojos e intentaban hacerlos callar.

Comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

Afortunadamente, la profesora regresó con los alumnos en ese momento.

La ceremonia tomó lugar sin interrupciones, y fue seguida por otro extraño discurso por parte de Dumbledore.

La comida y bebida se materializó frente a sus ojos, pero a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, Morgan no tenía hambre. Verlos le había cerrado el apetito.

¿Que podía hacer? ¿Acercarse y presentarse? No, probablemente le lanzarían algún hechizo antes de que se acercara. Al menos su padre y Sirius lo harían. Dudaba que Remus fuera igual, y no quería ni atreverse a pensar en Pettigrew.

Se sirvió un poco de ensalada y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Sabía que Dumbledore y McGonagall la estarían observando de cerca, y no quería darles una razón para que dudaran de ella y su capacidad para salvar al mundo mágico de la tiranía.

 _Cualquier bobo puede hacerlo._

Sintiéndose incómoda, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes como el musgo. El chico al que pertenecían era guapo, con su cabello castaño corto y facciones aristócratas.

-¿Te he visto antes?-preguntó.

Morgan se debatió cómo responder, y luego decidió dar uso a la mentira que McGonagall había utilizado con Madame Malkin. Tenía que ser cuidadosa; un cabo suelto, por pequeño que fuera, podía ser catastrófico.

-No lo creo.-se forzó a sonreír- Me acabo de transferir de Beauxbatons.

El chico asintió. A diferencia de otras escuelas de magia (como la misma Hogwarts), Beauxbatons aceptaba alumnos de todo el continente.

-No sabía que se admitían transferencias.

Morgan se encogió de hombros, pensando rápido.

-No se que decirte. No tuve problemas.

Entrecerró los ojos, y luego le ofreció una mano.

-Evan Rosier. Un placer.

-Morgan Edevane.

Sabía quién era. Un mortífago. Si bien recordaba, había muerto luego de la caída de Voldemort. También era la razón por la que a Alastor Moody le faltaba un ojo.

-¿Edevane? No estoy seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre.

Ella sabía que era lo que había querido decir. Quería saber si era de sangre pura o no.

-No creo que sea muy antiguo. Se que mi padre era un mago.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?-preguntó, y al hacerlo, varias cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

Se sentó derecha.

-Hija de muggles.

Rosier se limpió la mano contra su túnica, y el resto de la mesa compartió una mirada de asco.

-Así que eres mestiza- dijo entre dientes.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se abstuvo de recordarle que Tom Ryddle también era un mestizo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Morgan recibió su horario.

El profesor Slughorn se detuvo a su lado.

-¡Ah! Señorita Edins, la nueva estudiante. Sí, sí. Bienvenida a Slytherin. Este es su horario.

No se molestó en corregirle, pues sabía que solo recordaba los nombres de los estudiantes más destacados, o los que contaban con más prestigio.

Un trozo de pergamino flotó en su dirección, y al desenrollarlo gruño.

Su día empezaba con dos horas de pociones, con los Gryffindor. Luego de eso tendría dos horas de transfiguración, también con los leones, seguido por una hora de estudios antiguos con los Hufflepuff.

Merlín se apiadaba de ella con el almuerzo, y luego tenía doble historia, con los malditos leones. Su día acababa con doble Herbología con Hufflepuff.

Nadie en su mesa le habló. Había recibido el mismo trato en la sala común. Sabía que al resto de su casa no le gustaba su estatus de mestiza, pero también sabía que no le harían daño, al menos no mucho. Las otras casas podían hablar pestes de los Slytherin, pero era muy extraña la ocasión en la que estos se atacaban entre sí.

Las chicas de su habitación no eran muy amables. Hicieron un par de comentarios groseros sobre ella y la excluyeron de su conversación. A Morgan no le molestaba, estaba demasiado preocupada con otras cosas.

Escaneó la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no vio rastros de los Merodeadores, ni de su madre. Durante el banquete, hizo acopio de su voluntad para no buscarla, y cuando los prefectos se levantaron de las mesas, bajó la mirada y la mantuvo firme sobre su plato como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No se atrevía, aunque quería, más que nada.

Terminando su té, se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscar sus libros.

* * *

Morgan luchaba con el cierre de su mochila nueva, por lo que no vio al adolescente corriendo en su dirección, intentando atrapar una vieja snitch.

No notaron la presencia del otro hasta que colisionaron.

Aterrizaron sobre el duro suelo de piedra con un sonido seco, que fue ahogado por el de libros y pergaminos esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

Morgan suspiró aliviada, pues no escuchó el característico sonido de los frascos de tinta al romperse, y una rápida mirada a su mochila lo comprobó.

-Mira por donde vas, víbora- le regañó una voz masculina.

Morgan levantó la mirada y se congeló al ver a Harry. Sus ojos avellana la miraban con desdén.

No. Harry tenía ojos verdes, como los suyos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ese no era Harry.

Boquiabierta, no hizo más que mirarlo. Era obvio de donde había heredado los rizos rebeldes.

James se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la túnica. Era alto; Morgan estaba segura de que no le llegaría a los hombros.

-¿Eres muda, serpiente?

Su tono rudo la sacó de su estupor, un poco.

-¿Qué?- se las arregló para preguntar, todavía en el suelo.

No podía creerlo. ¡Ese era su padre! O lo sería.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-¿También eres tonta?

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que conocería a su padre, imaginó cien escenarios, cada uno extremadamente diferente al otro, pero ninguno se acercaba al que estaba viviendo.

-¿Lo siento?-sabía que sonaba como una pregunta, pero la experiencia era demasiado insólita, casi extracorporal. Sentía que estaba en un recuerdo, con la cabeza enterrada en el pensadero de Dumbledore observando como la interacción se desarrollaba.

Forzándose a moverse, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a recoger sus libros. Al notar que no todos le pertenecían, alzó la mirada.

Pasillo arriba, escuchó tres voces.

-¿No vas a ayudar?-preguntó con tono suave, como si temiera que hablar muy fuerte fuera a devolverla a la realidad, una en la que sus padres estaban muertos.

La expresión desagradable desapareció de su rostro, reemplazada por una dulce sonrisa. Algo extraño brillaba en sus ojos.

Morgan, ignorante, devolvió el gesto.

-Por supuesto.

Agitó su varita, murmurando algo que no pudo escuchar, y las páginas de sus libros comenzaron a despegarse. Con otro movimiento, estas salieron despedidas por los aires.

-¡Bien hecho, James!-rió una voz.

Morgan volteó en su dirección.

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se detuvieron junto a James. El primero parecía apenado, mientras que el segundo reía despreocupado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la reconociera y la tratara diferente? Para James Potter, ella no era nada más que una repugnante Slytherin.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, James- habló Remus lentamente- o tendré que darte detención.

-¡Pero ella me empujó! Solo me estaba defendiendo.

-¡No es cierto!- Morgan se levantó, sintiendo las lágrimas que quemaban en sus ojos.-No estaba prestando atención, y tú tampoco.

-No, estás mintiendo- tomó un paso amenazador en su dirección.

-¡JAMES POTTER!- se escuchó un grito furioso, que venía acompañado por un remolino rojo.

Lily Evans echaba chispas por los ojos.

Morgan notó que era hermosa, con su cabello rojo, casi tan oscuro como el suyo, los ojos verdes, la tez pálida y rostro delicado.

Quiso sonreír. Era justo como en las fotos, y estaba parada a menos de dos metros de distancia, en carne y hueso.

El rostro de James se suavizó al instante, una sonrisa boba se apoderó de este.

-Hola, Lily, mi florecita.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y detención por una semana con McGonagall.

¿La estaba defendiendo? ¿O también la castigaría?

-¡La serpiente comenzó!

O no; no solo empezaba con el pie izquierdo con su padre, también con su madre.

-Semana y media, Potter, y no mientas. Arregla los libros que rompiste- demandó Lily, con las manos en las caderas y los pies hacia fuera, como una ballerina.

¡La estaba defendiendo! No debería sorprenderle, pues muchos le habían contado sobre Lily y su sed por justicia.

Refunfuñando, James hizo como le ordenaron.

Con un bufido final, Lily se volteó hacia ella y se acercó. Sus facciones se suavizaron, y le dio una sonrisa tan cálida que Morgan creyó que se derretiría en cualquier momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano.

Morgan la tomó, y Lily le ayudó a levantarse. La revisó para asegurarse de que no se había lastimado y asintió.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír, y un extraño sentimiento, tan cálido como la sonrisa que le había ofrecido unos momentos antes, se expandió por su pecho.

-Estoy bien. Gracias

-¿Eres nueva? No creo haberte visto antes-inquirió.

-Me acabo de transferir de Beauxbatons.

-¡Oh! ¡Fascinante!

-¿Feliz?

Lily no tuvo oportunidad de lanzar su serie de preguntas cuando James las interrumpió. Había reparado los libros, y los hizo flotar en su dirección sin dignarse a hacer contacto visual.

Morgan los tomó en silencio, y de repente, notó una nueva presencia.

Peter Pettigrew era bajo, rechoncho, y tenía cara de rata. Se veía claramente incómodo.

Morgan quería alcanzar su varita y matarlo en ese instante, pero la parte racional de su cerebro le advirtió que era una mala idea.

Sentía que tenía fuego corriendo por sus venas, y estaba tan furiosa que no le habría sorprendido si el joven se hubiera desintegrado solo con el poder de su mirada.

Quería hacerlo sufrir. Quería torturarlo, verlo retorcerse y escucharlo rogar por piedad.

Pettigrew pareció sentir su mirada, pues sus ojos conectaron por un momento. Rápidamente apartó la mirada e intentó esconderse detrás de Sirius.

Ahora estaba lívida.

Sirius notó su mirada asesina y se la devolvió, moviéndose a un lado para ocultar a Pettigrew de su vista. Le dio una mirada desafiante, y Morgan no se acobardó.

Lily le dijo algo a James, y este y compañía se retiraron. Remus no se molestó en darles una segunda mirada, James y Sirius le lanzaron una última mirada sucia, y Peter se alejó con el rabo entre las piernas.

Lily se volteó hacia ella.

-Yo soy Lily Evans.

Le tomó un momento calmarse. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Pettigrew no siempre fue un traidor. No podía atacarlo sin justificación.

Inhaló y empujó su odio a un recoveco de su mente, reservado especialmente para el.

-Morgan Edevane. Un placer.

Lily ignoró la mano que le ofrecía y la envolvió en un abrazo. Morgan se sentía aturdida, y cuando no devolvió el abrazo, Lily se alejó, llevándose sus manos a su boca como si hubiera cometido un acto atroz.

-Lo siento. Invadí tu espacio personal, ¿verdad? Petunia dice que soy muy densa.

Sonrió fácilmente.

-Para nada- aseguró, guardando sus libros en la mochila. Lily se inclinó para tomar un pergamino que yacía olvidado en el suelo y se lo alcanzó- Solo me tomaste por sorpresa.

Lily parecía aliviada.

-¡Qué bien! Por cierto, lamento lo de Potter. Su grupito…

-Está bien. Ya escuché sobre ellos.

Parecía molesta.

-Son unos -dijo algo que Morgan nunca repetiría- Nos dan mala reputación.

Su madre no sabía nada de malas reputaciones.

-¿Eres de quinto?-preguntó entonces, ajustando su mochila y dirigiéndose hacia el salón de pociones.

Lily asintió, y orgullosa, le mostró su pequeña insignia de prefecta.

-Creo que tenemos pociones juntas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Quieres sentarte con Severus y conmigo? Me vendría bien un poco de compañía femenina. ¡No te sientas obligada a aceptar! Entiendo si prefieres…

-Me gustaría- la interrumpió Morgan, con una sonrisa tímida.

Lily le dio una sonrisa brillante y entrelazo su brazo con el suyo. No se calló en todo el camino.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Ahí lo tienen! Ya se conocieron. ¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusto ese primer encuentro?

Gracias a todos por leer, y nos veremos/leeremos la próxima :)


	5. Capítulo 3

**yoxo:** Tu suposición es correcta. ¿Lo shipeas?

 **Sara:** Me alegra :)) Gracias por leer.

 **Nat-Marie:** jajaj, gracias :) Oh, no pienses así! Aunque la verdad yo nunca me imaginé en esa situación, pero supongo que mi madre también me odiaría, ya que pensamos muy, muuuy diferente. Supongo que es la diferencia de generación y eso.

¿En serio los shipeas?!

No me agradezcas; usualmente demoro, pero por alguna razón no puedo parar con esta historia.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nuevas Amistades

 **2 de Septiembre, 1975**

Morgan siguió a Lily en silencio, permitiéndole que llevara la conversación.

-Slughorn es buen profesor. Tiene este aburrido club al que te invita si eres lo suficientemente bueno o lo suficientemente rico; es algo tedioso, pero al menos me aseguro de estar en su buen lado. Al menos Sev también es miembro. ¡Tal vez te invite!

Morgan tragó saliva, demasiado anonada para formular una respuesta rápida. ¡Esa era su madre! Y la estaba llevando del brazo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que se topara con alguien conocido. No podía distraerse.

-Uh,-comenzó finalmente, ajustándose la mochila- No lo se. Pociones no es mi fuerte.

En el futuro, Slughorn la había invitado a su club porque era la hija de James y Lily. Había obtenido una O en su T.I.M.O, pero había sido gracias a la tutela de Draco, que tenía un talento innato para las pociones. La clase todavía era impartida por Snape cuando ella tomó su T. , por lo que la O era su única esperanza de continuar su camino rumbo al Departamento de Misterios.

Se preguntó si en ese tiempo importaba. Después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como destruir Horrocruxes. También tenía que tener en cuenta que ella no existía en ese tiempo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo Dumbledore explicaría eso al Ministerio. Tenía que visitarlo pronto y formar un plan.

Lily le dio una mirada simpática.

-Si tienes problemas puedo ayudarte. No me molesta, de verdad.

La idea le entusiasmaba. Sí ya había pasado ese grado con una O, podía hacerlo de nuevo; pero la idea de pasar tiempo con su mad...con Lily era demasiado tentadora.

Estaba segura de que podía hacerle un hueco en su calendario; de todas formas, solo un Horrocrux se encontraba dentro del colegio, y buscar los otros sería imposible sin poder usar magia. Probablemente tendría que esperar hasta cumplir los diecisiete, de nuevo; lo que le daba tiempo para investigar, y hacer un par de amigos.

-Creo que aceptaré tu oferta. Gracias-le sonrió.

Lily devolvió el gesto, y ambas entraron al salón.

Los murmullos de los estudiantes cesaron. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a Lily con Snape, pero verla con otra Slytherin parecía ser razón de escándalo.

Morgan podía sentir las miradas sucias de sus compañeros de casa, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlo. Aunque en su generación varios de sus compañeros la habían despreciado por su estatus de mestiza, se las había arreglado para ganarse algo de respeto y formar buenas amistades. En ese periodo sería prácticamente imposible. Al menos la mitad de los estudiantes en su año eran futuros Morífagos, y el resto simplemente demasiado cobardes para arriesgar su vida por Voldemort.

Los Gryffindor parecían sorprendidos al ver a Lily fraternizando con otra serpiente, pero pronto perdieron el interés.

Los Merodeadores se sentaban al fondo de la clase (algo que no sorprendió a Morgan), y James y Sirius se tomaron la molestia de mirarla con desprecio al verla entrar del brazo de Lily.

Morgan respiró profundo. Si iba a sobrevivir los próximos tres años (Y más allá de eso, esperaba), tendría que dejar de asociarlos con las personas que conocía en el futuro. James no era el mismo de las historias de Remus y Sirius, Lily era una adolescente como el resto, y Snape...era Snape.

Lily la guió hacia el frente de la clase, donde Snape tenía su nariz ganchuda enterrada en su libro de texto. De vez en cuando se tomaba un momento para tachar algo y escribir a su alrededor.

A Morgan no le sorprendería si ya hubiera intentado crear las pociones del curso.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente al ver a Lily. Sus ojos brillaban, y Morgan tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de pellizcarse.

En cuanto sus ojos negros se posaron sobre ella, su rostro volvió a su estado habitual, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

-Sev, esta es Morgan.-presentó Lily- Morgan, este es Sev. ¡Vamos! No seas tímida, siéntate.

Morgan tomó asiento lentamente. Afortunadamente, Lily se sentó en el medio.

Lily continuó haciendo conversación. Snape apenas se molestó en ofrecer monosílabos y gruñidos como respuesta, y Morgan trató de seguirle el ritmo.

-Personalmente, no tengo nada en contra del profesor Dallis, pero creo que la Adivinación es una estafa.

Morgan sonrió.

-Conozco a alguien que piensa igual.

-Pero las runas antiguas son fascinantes. Aunque prefiero la Aritmancia; es la mejor materia que he tomado. ¿Qué otras clases estás tomando, Morgan?

La chica tomó su horario y se lo enseñó. Lily parecía entusiasmada al ver todas las materias que estarían compartiendo, y no desperdició tiempo en comenzar a hablar de los profesores y sus métodos.

El profesor Slughorn entró, lo que provocó que la prefecta dejara de hablar.

El hombre comenzó a hablar del T.I.M.O, y Morgan se forzó a tomar notas.

-Hoy prepararemos el Filtro de paz.- anunció luego de explicar lo que esperaba del curso- Pongan especial atención, es común ver preguntas relacionadas a esta poción en los exámenes teóricos, e incluso en el práctico. Ahora, ¿alguien quiere decirme para que se usa el Filtro de paz?

No fue una sorpresa cuando la mano de Lily salió disparada al aire como un cohete. Otro par de alumnos intentaron responder, pero Slughorn, por supuesto, eligió a su alumna favorita.

-Es un poco obvio, ¿no? El nombre lo dice- escuchó la voz de Sirius desde el fondo de la clase.

Slughorn pareció no escucharlo, o al menos fingió no hacerlo. Sonriendo ampliamente, señaló a Lily.

-Evans.

Lily se enderezó y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazándolas. Se aclaró la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de dar un discurso frente al Wizengamot.

-El Filtro de la paz es una poción cuyo propósito es aliviar la ansiedad y agitación. Preparada correctamente, la poción emitirá un vapor plateado, pero si el pocionero fuera a utilizar ingredientes en exceso, podría inducir al bebedor en un sueño profundo y probablemente irreversible.

Su respuesta dio la impresión de haber sido leída directamente del libro. A Morgan no le parecería extraño descubrir que Lily había memorizado cada palabra de cada libro del que hubiera estudiado.

-Muy bien, Evans. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Slughorn continuó explicando por un par de minutos, tras los cuales dio el visto bueno a los estudiantes.

Morgan recogió los ingredientes rápidamente y volvió a la mesa.

Afortunadamente, Lily y Snape eran tan buenos como aclamaban los rumores. La pelirroja intentó ayudar tanto como pudo, y con la tutela de Lily, se las arregló para sobrevivir la clase sin causar una explosión.

* * *

En transfiguración, Lily se sentó al frente junto a Snape, y Morgan tomó un asiento en el sector medio del salón. Eventualmente, una chica de Slytherin se sentó a su lado con un siseo.

-No me hables, mestiza.- dijo con tono agresivo.

Morgan enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada, tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

No le asombró cuando los Merodeadores apenas llegaron a tiempo, y aún menos cuando la profesora McGonagall tuvo que interrumpir la clase dos veces para hacerlos callar. Remus y Pettigrew eran buenos estudiantes, pero James y Sirius no paraban de cuchichear detrás de sus libros, probablemente planeando alguna broma.

La clase fue algo aburrida. Sabía que era lo que McGonagall iba a enseñar, y su talento natural en la materia lo hizo aún más aburrido.

Trabajaron con hechizos desvanecedores, y Morgan logró hacer desaparecer su caracol en el primer intento, lo que le ganó algunos puntos para su casa, y una ceja alzada de McGonagall. Incluso en esa época, la pelirroja era capaz de impresionarla.

Los Slytherin parecieron satisfechos con su actuación, y Lily le mostró sus pulgares a modo de felicitaciones.

No le sorprendió que los Merodeadores fueran los siguientes en lograr el hechizo, seguidos de cerca por Lily. Al finalizar la clase, ellos seis habían sido los únicos en lograr el hechizo con éxito.

Suspiró con alivio cuando sonó la campana, y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a su clase de Estudios Antiguos en el sexto piso.

Como era una clase extracurricular y no muchos alumnos la tomaban, podía encontrarse a alumnos de las cuatro casas en el aula.

La profesora, la señora Vallys, era una mujer bastante joven con largo cabello arenoso y ojos azules.

Pasó la mitad de la clase hablando de su T.I.M.O, y el resto sobre el programa que seguirían ese año. Morgan tomó notas, fascinada ante la oportunidad de estudiar los hechizos de los griegos y su adaptación al latín.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió al comedor a paso tranquilo. Tomó asiento y comenzó a servirse.

Movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención, y no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa cuando Lily se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar de Aritmancia y lo increíble que era esa materia.

-¿Te...molesta que me siente contigo?-preguntó tímidamente luego de un par de minutos, al notar que estaba hablando sola.

Morgan se apresuró a negar.

-No, para nada. Solo me sorprende que quieras sentarte en esta mesa.

Discretamente, señaló para explayarse. Varios Slytherin miraban a Lily con asco, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No me dan miedo.

* * *

Llegaron al aula de historia de la magia con minutos de sobra, lo que les permitió elegir un buen asiento.

Al final, resignada, Morgan siguió a Lily hasta el frente de la clase (intentó convencerla de sentarse al medio, pero Evans se rehusaba rotundamente) y tomaron asiento en la fila de la derecha. Morgan tomó el asiento más cercano a la pared y Lily el del pasillo.

Snape se sentó en el lado opuesto del salón.

-¿Crees que le molesto?-preguntó Morgan, asintiendo en dirección del chico.

Lily miró por un momento y luego negó.

-A Sev todo le molesta, pero no te preocupes, no piensa nada de tí. Viniendo de él es algo bueno. Prefiere sentarse ahí para poder dormir o no ser molestado mientras crea algún hechizo.

-¿Snape crea hechizos?

Ya sabía eso, después de todo, el inconsciente de su hermano casi mata a Draco con uno en sexto año.

Lily asintió.

-Ninguno es especialmente útil, pero podría ser peor.

Cambió el tema y comenzó a hablar sobre el profesor Binns. Morgan la escuchó atentamente, y aunque sabía tanto de Binns como Lily, absorbió cada pedazo e información que esta compartió.

Fueron las únicas que tomaron notas. El resto de la clase no desperdició tiempo en dormirse una pequeña siesta o contemplar el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana.

De tanto en tanto, escuchaba las risillas que provenían desde el fondo del salón.

Una bolita de pergamino aterrizó en su mesa. Morgan tenía el presentimiento de saber a quién pertenecía.

-Es para ti-murmuró, deslizándola en dirección de Lily.

Está tomó el pergamino sin molestarse en apartar la vista de sus notas y lo lanzó de regreso al fondo al clase.

Escuchó el débil intento que Sirius hizo para enmascarar su risa. Tenía una risa muy particular, que casi sonaba como un ladrido.

No pasó un minuto cuando otra bolita de pergamino aterrizó en la mesa. Esa vez, Lily la quemó con un simple hechizo.

Morgan se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardó James en convencer a Lily de que le diera una oportunidad. Tragó en seco, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no le daba una oportunidad? Si Harry y Morgan no nacían, ¿qué sería de ella en ese tiempo? ¿Desaparecería?

Morgan ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba en su universo original. Había leído sobre una teoría que hablaba de múltiples universos, en los que otras versiones de ella vivían vidas completamente diferentes. Tal vez Muerte la había enviado a uno de esos.

Intentó recordar lo que le había dicho. No, dijo que la enviaría atrás, nunca dijo nada de otro universo.

Eso solo lo hacía más peligroso.

Tenía que asegurar su nacimiento, solo esperaba tener suficiente tiempo.

Otro trozo de pergamino aterrizó en su mesa, pero este decía "Serpiente".

Esperando que no fuera algún tipo de broma en la que algo le explotaba en el rostro, la abrió.

Rodó los ojos.

-Potter quiere que te pregunte si irías a Hogsmeade con él.

Lily apenas se molestó en rodar los ojos.

Olvidando sus preocupaciones por un momento, y divertida por todo el asunto, Morgan mojó la punta de su pluma en la tinta y comenzó a dibujar.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Lily observando discretamente, y sonriendo al notar lo que estaba dibujando.

Potter, sentado en una mesa para dos, completamente solo. La silla frente a él estaba llena de telarañas.

Ya que su talento en las artes era casi nulo, hizo una pequeña flecha apuntando a la cabeza de Potter y escribió su nombre, solo por si acaso.

Asegurándose de que Binns no la estuviera mirando, volteó y lanzó la bolita de regreso.

James la abrió, entusiasta. De seguro pensaba que la larga espera se debía a alguna elaborada carta de aceptación o un poema.

Vio como su expresión cayó al ver el dibujo, y sus tres amigos se tomaron turnos para apreciar el mediocre garabato y reír a rienda suelta.

A su lado, Lily soltó una risita diminuta y miró a Morgan de manera apreciativa.

-Creo que tu y yo seremos buenas amigas.

Su rostro se iluminó.

* * *

Su día terminó con doble Herbología con los Hufflepuff, y luego de eso se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Quería comenzar su investigación en Horrocruxes, pero los profesores les habían enviado montones de tareas, y si quería pasar desapercibida tenía que actuar como una estudiante regular. No entregar tareas tendía a llamar la atención de los profesores, y más de una vez, en su sexto año, se encargó de hacer la de Draco, solo para quitarlo del radar de los docentes.

Una vez en la librería, comenzó a buscar libros sobre Estudios Antiguos. Tenía que ponerse al día. Aparentemente, los primeros dos años de la materia estudiaba la magia en el Antiguo Egipto.

Se sentó junto a la ventana que ofrecía una atractiva vista del campo de Quidditch, sacó pergamino, pluma, tinta y se puso a trabajar.

Estaba tan enfrascada en su trabajo que no notó a la figura que intentaba captar su atención.

Una mano se interpuso entre ella y el texto, y con el ceño fruncido levantó la mirada.

Remus Lupin se encontraba frente a ella. Su cabello castaño claro le caía sobre sus amables ojos verdes, y su rostro era marcado por un par de largas cicatrices que parecían estar desvaneciéndose. No tan alto como Morgan recordaba, y parecía incómodo, intentando no balancearse sobre sus talones.

-Lo lamento. Te estuve llamando pero no parecías escuchar- se explicó, rascándose la nuca.

Morgan se sonrojó.

-Oh. Está bien.

-Es Morgana, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, marcando la página y cerrando el libro. Señaló el asiento frente al suyo, y Remus aceptó la invitación.

-Sin la última "A"- le dijo- De otra forma sería demasiado largo.

Al notar su tono sarcástico, el hombre lobo se permitió sonreír.

-Hace una gran diferencia- fingió estar de acuerdo.- Remus Lupin.

-Lo sé- ante su mirada inquisidora, se apresuró a inventar algo- Lily tenía un par de cosas que decir respecto a tu grupo.

Remus hizo una mueca.

-Sí, por eso me acerqué.- se aclaró la garganta- Quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de James y Sirius. Son buenos chicos, de verdad, pero a veces pueden ser…

-¿Prejuiciosos? ¿Abusadores? ¿Imbéciles?-ofreció, enumerando con sus largos dedos.- Puedo continuar si quieres.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes, y de que lo merecen.- admitió el licántropo; y tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado, continuó: -Verás, crecieron con cierta imagen sobre lo que cada casa representa, y…

¡Ahí estaba! El estúpido estereotipo. Estaba segura de que Remus aprendía su lección en el futuro, pues a este no había parecido molestarle que su ahijada perteneciera a la casa de los ambiciosos, pero no podía evitar sentirse a la defensiva. Era la clase de prejuicio al que tenía que enfrentarse día a día. La clase que había hecho que Harry no le hablara por meses; que provocó más de un argumento con Ron; y que ocasionó que Dumbledore decidiera confiar la información de los Horrocruxes solo a Harry.

Morgan no podía culpar al profesor por eso; después de todo, su sexto año fue bastante estresante. Pasó el primer tercio intentando hacer las paces con Draco luego de que su padre fuera arrestado por culpa de su hermano, y el resto manteniendo a esos dos tan lejos del otro como fuera posible. Dumbledore notó el cambio, y Morgan estaba segura de que era la razón por la que no la incluyó en sus pequeñas reuniones.

También imaginó que Dumbledore no esperaba que Harry la llevara en la cacería junto a Ron y Hermione, pero el elegido no quiso dejar a su hermanita sola.

A Ron no le hizo mucha gracia. A pesar de que había aceptado que Morgan no era una futura mortífaga, no le agradaba la idea de compartir una tienda con ella por tiempo indefinido. Nunca lograron ser amigos, pero en su mayor parte se las arreglaban para ser civilizados, en nombre de la salud mental de Harry y Hermione.

-¿Y nosotros no somos más que amantes de las artes oscuras?

Al verlo encogerse ante su tono agresivo, su expresión se suavizó.

-No, por supuesto que no; pero es una idea que ha sido implantada por tanto tiempo, que la mayoría la acepta como la verdad sin considerarla.

-Bueno, la mayoría son idiotas.

Ante el comentario, Remus rió. Tenía una risa silenciosa.

-Tal vez. Por eso quise disculparme por lo que sucedió hoy. Prometo que intentaré mantenerlos a raya.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas.

-Tendrás más suerte convenciendo a McGonagall de usar un bikini.

-Esa es una imagen mental que prefiero evitar.

Sonrió con crueldad.

-Imagínalo, Lupin. Dos piezas, rojo, y McGonagall saliendo del agua.

-¡Agh! Basta.

Morgan ladeó la cabeza, y sus rizos capturaron la luz por un momento.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?-preguntó de repente, no habiendo pensado en ello antes.

-Le pregunté a Lily.

Ella aceptó la respuesta, y un silencio incómodo procedió.

Luego de un minuto (que se sintió como una hora) Remus comenzó a levantarse.

-Bueno, s-solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy. Te dejaré tranquila.

-¡Oh! No me molestas- le dijo, no sabiendo qué más decir.

No era mentira. Aunque le encantaría conocer a James, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que tal cosa no sería posible. Pensaba lo mismo sobre Sirius.

Era triste, pero tenía que aceptar la cruda realidad. Si podía entablar una amistad con Remus ya sería un gran consuelo.

Supuso que no debería quejarse. Conoció a su madre y parecía que se llevarían de maravilla, y Remus parecía tan amable como en el futuro. Tener a esos dos de su lado le ayudaría a lidiar con lo que fuera que el futuro le deparaba.

Además, odiaba sentirse sola.

El licántropo volvió a acomodarse y sacó sus libros.

* * *

 **N/A:** Planeaba hacerlo más largo pero me gusta así.

Luego de este capítulo vamos a ir avanzando un poco más rápido. Planeo que Morgan interactúe con otros personajes además de Lily y los Merodeadores, y también voy a seguir mostrando más sobre su pasado, para que entiendan cómo llegó a ser la Morgan que ustedes están conociendo.

Gracias por leer :)


	6. Capítulo 4

**Nat-Marie:** Jajajaj, me alegro, porque se supone que en algún punto van a acabar juntos ;). Yo no diría que es una relación amor/odio, o que lo será. Tienen sus carácteres, pero yo no lo veo como odio, o al menos intento no proyectarlo de esa manera. Sirius puede ser prejuicioso, eso es todo; pero van a tener varios desacuerdos, vamos a decirles así, jejej.

A medida que avance, quiero mostrar cómo esos prejuicios la fueron cambiando de a poco .

O tal vez serían mejores amigos.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Halloween**

 **14 de Julio, 1994**

 _Querido Remus,_

 _Gracias por el permiso para Hogsmeade, no puedo esperar a visitarlo el próximo semestre._

 _Los Muggles no nos tratan tan mal, y estoy bastante segura de que se debe a al susto que Harry les dio. Les contó sobre su padrino que escapó de la cárcel, y tío Vernon casi se hace encima al escuchar la palabra "Convicto". ¡Deberías haberlo visto! ¡Fue graciosísimo!_

 _Dudley y su pandilla de criminales me han estado molestando, pero no te preocupes. Ya no me afecta...aunque debo admitir que he considerado usar tu problema peludo para hacer que Dudley me deje en paz (es imposible hacer tarea con sus gritos de cerdo); pero no te preocupes, nunca traicionaría tu confianza._

 _No hay mucho que decir sobre Harry. Se la pasa observando ese estúpido mapa. ¡No es justo que él tenga eso_ _Y_ _la capa!_

 _Los Weasley se ofrecieron a llevarnos al mundial de Quidditch, pero he decidido que prefiero pasar un par de días en casa de Blaise. Daphne y Tracey también estarán allí._

 _¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Canuto? ¿Crees que podremos vernos antes del comienzo de clases?_

 _Tengo que ayudar a Harry a podar el césped y a reparar una gotera, pero espero poder escribir pronto._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Morgan._

 **31 de Julio, 1994.**

 _Querida Morgan,_

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños! No puedo creer que ya tengas 14. Cada día que pasas te pareces más a tu madre, aunque varios de tus rasgos se asemejan a Euphemia. Desearía que Lily y James pudieran verte, estarían orgullosos._

 _Me alegra escuchar que tus tíos ya no te dan problemas, pero nunca dudes en escribir si las cosas se ponen feas._

 _ **¡Sí! Lunático y yo nos pasaremos por Privet Drive y les enseñaremos a esos asquerosos una lección. Primero les daré unas buenas mordidas y lue…**_

 _Lo siento, Canuto me robó el pergamino. Lo que quiere decir si que si sientes que tu y tu hermano no están seguros, los sacaremos de ahí. Pero debemos intentar evitar eso._

 _Gracias por mantener mi problema peludo fuera de tus disputas,_

 _ **Dile a ese primo tuyo que le voy a partir la mad...**_

 _y no te preocupes, personas como Dudley tienden a aburrirse. Dejará de molestarte pronto._

 _Estoy seguro de que tu y Harry pueden solucionar ese problema por su cuenta._

 _ **Que se quede con el mapa y tu la capa.**_

 _¡Canuto!_

 _ **O al revés.**_

 _Solo pido que uses ambos instrumentos con cautela y sabiduría._

 _ **¡Aburrido! Úsalo para pintar la oficina de Filch de rosa...o la de Snape. La Instant**_

 _ **Caldero es difícil de remover. ¿Cómo que no quieres ir al mundial?**_

 _Espero que la pases bien con tus amigos, y se amable con la Señorita Zabini._

 _ **¿Es cierto que envenenó a sus últimos tres esposos?**_

 _No respondas._

 _Estaría mejor si no tuviera este problema con la pulgas. Adopté un perro y sus parásitos me están volviendo loco._

 _No te preocupes por nosotros, Morgan. Sal con tus amigos y diviértete._

 _Dudo que sea posible, pero veré si se puede hacer._

 _ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ana!**_

 _Con amor,_

 _R. Lupin._

Morgan sonrió. Una huella de perro decoraba el pergamino, junto a la firma de Remus.

 **12 de Agosto, 1994.**

 _Queridos Canuto y Remus,_

 _¡Gracias por el chocolate! ¿Cómo supieron que era mi favorito? Me encantó el libro de Transfiguración que me mandaron, ya voy por la mitad y decidí que quiero ser una animagi._

 _Daphne y Tracey me llevaron a un establo de pegasos, y me di cuenta de que si algún día tengo que volar, prefiero hacerlo en su lomo. Odio las escobas, son muy incómodas. Blaise vino con nosotras, pero no le gustan los animales, así que se quedó bajo un árbol con la nariz enterrada en algún extraño libro, probablemente de artes oscuras._

 _No se preocupen por nosotros, ahora estamos con los Weasleys, en la Madriguera. No veremos a los muggles hasta el próximo año. Tal vez Dudley baje de peso para ese entonces. Dudley es como una estrella de mar: come pero no tiene cerebro. Yo no me preocuparía mucho, en especial con la manera en la que engulle. Tal vez nos haga un favor y le pegue una visita a Quirrell._

 _No tienes que agradecerme tío Remus, la familia se protege, ¿verdad?_

 _Harry no quiere prestarme nada porque "Él es el mayor", pero le quité el mapa mientras dormía y lo guardé en un lugar seguro. Todavía no se para que lo voy a usar. Pensaba en robar la ropa interior de McGonagall y esconderla en el baúl de Pansy Parkinson. Ella siempre es mala conmigo._

 _Fred y George me dieron un caramelo que me estiró los brazos tanto que tocaban el suelo. La señora Weasley estaba furiosa. Ahora están castigados y yo consigo doble porción a la hora del postre._

 _Lamento lo de tu perro. Leí que los baños fríos y golpes en la nariz ayudan con el comportamiento, pero necesitas píldoras o jarabe para las pulgas. Es una pena lo del terrible sabor, pero si no sufres hoy no estarás mejor mañana._

 _Un abrazo a ambos,_

 _Morgan._

 _P.D: Creo que a Harry le duele la cicatriz; se toca la frente cuando cree que nadie está mirando._

 **29 de Agosto, 1994**

 _Querida Morgan,_

 _Desearía que Harry nos hubiera dicho sobre la cicatriz, pero gracias por contarnos, Canuto intentará volver al país (aunque le aconsejé no hacerlo), pero quiero que lo convenzas de hablar con Dumbledore._

 _Los pegasos son unas criaturas majestuosas, y estoy de acuerdo, mejor medio de transporte que una escoba._

 _Saluda a Arthur y Molly de mi parte. ¿Pasarás las navidades con ellos?_

 _No deberías hablar así de tu primo…_

 _ **¿Por qué no? No duele si es verdad. ¿De que estaba hecho el caramelo? ¿Es esta Parkinson la misma que te hizo llorar el año pasado? No dejes que te moleste, en especial con ese nombre.**_

 _ **Eres cruel, niña. ¿Lo sabías?**_

 _Tal vez siga tu consejo con respecto a las pulgas._

 _¡_ _ **Feliz comienzo de curso!**_

 _Con amor,_

 _R. Lupin_

Y una huella de perro a su lado.

 **2 de Noviembre, 1994.**

 _Querido Remus,_

 _No se si escuchaste, pero Harry y yo fuimos seleccionados para participar en el Torneo de los tres magos._

 _¡Estoy aterrada! No quiero hacerlo._

 _No solo no se de que se tratan las pruebas, he escuchado que varios han muerto es este torneo._

 _Blaise y Theo dicen que puedo hacer trampa y asegurarme de que me vean. De esa forma, seré descalificada._

 _Draco cree que debería hacerlo; probar a todos que soy mejor que Harry._

 _Daphne y Tracey quieren que me vea fabulosa en caso de que muera._

 _De verdad, de verdad no quiero hacer esto. No soy valiente como tú, como mis padres; y ni por hacerlos orgullosos arriesgaría mi cuello._

 _Espero vivir lo suficiente para escribir otra carta,_

 _Morgan._

 **4 de Noviembre, 1994**

 _Querida Morgan,_

 _James y Lily no te querrían en ese torneo._

 _Entiendo que quieras retirarte, pero hacer trampa no es la mejor manera de hacerlo._

 _Yo sí creo que eres valiente, pero tampoco hay nada de malo en no serlo._

 _ **Ve a la sala común de Gryffindor este sábado a medianoche. Harry te dejará entrar.**_

 _La mejor de las suertes,_

 _R. Lupin._

Y la huella de perro a su lado.

* * *

 **Octubre, 1975**

El tiempo en Hogwarts parecía volar. Los profesores, como era de esperarse, no mostraron piedad, y Morgan apenas terminaba algún ensayo u otro cuando le asignaban tres más.

Lo bueno era que tenía a Lily. La pelirroja se sentaba a su lado en clases y comían juntas en la mesa de Slytherin. Era evidente que sus compañeros de casa no aprobaban de la nueva amistad, pero además del ocasional comentario desagradable, no se atrevían a hacer nada. Lily era una prefecta, y Morgan supuso que mientras no profesara su amor por los "sangre sucias" y "traidores a la sangre" la dejarían en paz.

Lo que le preocupaba eran las miradas de Rosier y Nott, con quienes Snape parecía estar pasando más y más tiempo.

Morgan no ocultó su inquietud ante eso, y un día de octubre, mientras ella y Lily se dirigían hacia la biblioteca, vociferó su preocupación.

Lily había suspirado, presionando el talón de su mano contra sus ojos en un débil intento por despabilarse.

-También lo he notado, y cada vez que intento hablar con él se pone a la defensiva.

Morgan dudó por un momento. Sabía que tenía que preguntarlo, pero la idea le incomodaba. ¿Y si Lily lo elegía a él sobre ella? De seguro lo haría, se conocían desde que eran niños. Morgan entendería si Lily prefería a Snape, pero una parte de ella, una muy egoísta, no quería preguntar.

Lo hizo de todas formas:

-¿Crees que es por mi? Si le molesto, puedo…

Lily se apresuró a consolarla.

-Oh, no. No. No es tu culpa- le dijo, tomando su mano y dándole un apretón- Se ha estado juntando con esos dos desde pascuas.

Entraron a la biblioteca y se sentaron junto a Remus.

Con el paso de las semanas, Morgan se encontró a sí misma conociendo a Remus. El adolescente que escondía un gran secreto, que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus mejores amigos, que no había sido destrozado por la guerra y las pérdidas que esta traía.

Remus siempre se sentaba con ella a estudiar, y se disculpaba cada vez que Black o Potter le gastaban alguna broma.

-No puedes vivir disculpándote en nombre de los demás- le había dicho una tarde. Ese día, le tiñeron la piel de rojo.

Morgan agradecía a los cielos no haberse cruzado a Pettigrew. Lo veía a diario, correteando detrás de los otros tres, intentando demasiado ser como ellos. Reía más fuerte cuando Potter o Black hacían una broma, y los adulaba de tal manera que uno pensaría estaba venerando a los Dioses.

Afortunadamente, Pettigrew no visitaba la biblioteca. Morgan no estaba segura de lo que haría si se encontraba en una habitación sola con él.

Morgan estudió a Remus. Se veía cansado. Tenía ojeras y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Parecía que se había vestido a las carreras, su corbata era un desastre y su sweater estaba al revés. Vio que su rostro portaba nuevas cicatrices y recordó, que la noche previa había habido una luna llena.

Se preguntó si tuvo que sufrir solo, o si los otros Merodeadores ya eran animagos. Sabía que pasaría en algún punto durante ese curso.

A su lado, Lily suspiró frustrada.

-No entiendo- dijo finalmente, colocando su pluma sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo puchero y mirando por la ventana.

Remus pareció despertar al escuchar eso, y a Morgan casi se le caen las calcetas. ¿Lily Evans no entendía algo? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Voldemort en tutú, bailando Giselle?

Morgan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella entendía el sentimiento.

-Tal vez necesitas descansar- sugirió.

Lily negó fervientemente.

-No. Necesito resolver esto- tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Morgan se estiró y se levantó.

-Bueno, voy a estirar las piernas. Vuelvo pronto.

Lily no pareció escucharla, pero Remus asintió y ella se alejó.

Comenzó a caminar entre los estantes de libros, buscando uno en específico. Sabía que las probabilidades de encontrar un libro sobre las Artes oscuras fuera de la sección restringida eran casi nulas, pero no quería descartar la posibilidad sin estar segura.

Tendría que ir a ver a Dumbledore pronto, y pedirle un permiso.

-Ops.

Volteó al escuchar una voz aguda, y vio a una chica rubia cayendo al suelo, varios libros a su alrededor.

Se apresuró a ayudarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano.

La chica la aceptó y se sentó, masajeándose el hombro. Afortunadamente, su cabeza no tocó el suelo.

-Sí, gracias.

Comenzó a levantar los libros, y Morgan le ayudó.

-¿Segura? Fue un golpe feo.

La chica sonrió y se levantó, sosteniendo algunos libros. Morgan la imitó y estuvo a punto de ofrecerle los otros, pero lo pensó mejor y los dejó sobre la mesa. La chica tenía apariencia debilucha, con su baja estatura y delgadez.

-Estoy segura, pero gracias por ayudarme. La próxima vez dejaré el resto antes de intentar agarrar otro- dijo, señalando a la pila de libros en sus brazos. Como pudo, extendió un brazo y le ofreció la mano- Alice Macmillan.

-Morgan Edevane- sonrió, estrechando su mano.

-Lo sé. Compartimos varias clases.

Morgan notó que su uniforme era de Gryffindor.

-Oh. Lo siento, pero no te he visto- se disculpó, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosa.

Alice no parecía ofendida.

-No tienes que disculparte. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

Morgan asintió, notando los títulos de los libros.

-¿Te gusta la Herbología?

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron.

-¡Me fascina! Espero aprobar mi T.I.M.O, quiero estudiar algo relacionado con eso. ¿Qué hay de tí?

Morgan hizo una mueca.

-No soy muy buenas con las plantas, pero me gusta Transfiguración.

-Yo soy terrible en esa. Me sorprende no tener un Troll.

Morgan rió. Le agradaba esa chica. Irradiaba energía, y era altamente contagioso.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Alice bufó.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, soy un caso perdido.

Morgan volvió a reír, aliviada de que Alice no se enfadara por ello.

-¿Alice?

Un hombre alto, con cabello oscuro y paso torpe apareció detrás de un estante.

Parecía un par de años mayor.

-Frank, ven a conocer a Morgan.

Morgan se congeló. ¿Alice y Frank? ¿Podría ser?

El chico le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y un apretón de la misma naturaleza.

-Frank Longbottom; tu eres la amiga de Evans, ¿verdad?

¡Los padres de Neville! Entendía porque no los había reconocido. Los había visto en dos ocasiones: la primera en una vieja fotografía que Alastor Moody les había enseñado a ella y a Harry, y la segunda en su quinto año, en el hospital San Mungo. Morgan sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro. Bellatrix Lestrange los torturaba hasta la locura.

Era un gran contraste. Los Frank y Alice del futuro pasaban sus días en completa monotonía, sus mentes perdidas para siempre. Morgan se había sentido terrible por Neville, quien tuvo que crecer viendo lo que quedaba de sus padres, un simple recipiente.

Se forzó a sonreírles.

-¿Así me llama todo el mundo? ¿"La amiga de Evans"?

Frank y Alice devolvieron el gesto.

-No es todos los días que se ve a Lily interactuando con alguien que no sea Snape o algún profesor.

Morgan frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Lily no tiene otros amigos?

Alice negó.

-Conoce a todo el mundo, pero siempre está junto a Snape,...bueno, estaba. Ahora te tiene a tí.

Morgan se sintió triste y halagada al mismo tiempo. En su época tuvo la suerte de tener un grupo de buenos amigos, pero Lily solo tenía a Snape. ¿Qué habrá pasado luego del quinto año? Morgan sabía como terminaba esa amistad, ¿significaba que Lily no tenía más amigos? ¿Estuvo completamente sola?

Por alguna razón, Lily la encontró lo suficientemente digna de su tiempo, y no podía evitar sentirse especial.

-Supongo que sí. Tengo suerte de tenerla- les sonrió- Tendrán que disculparme, pero tengo runas que traducir.

Se despidió de Alice y Frank y volvió a su mesa.

Parecía que Lily había logrado resolver su ejercicio, y Remus roncaba suavemente sobre su libro de Encantamientos.

Morgan se sentó, determinada.

No solo iba a detener a Voldemort, también salvaría la amistad de Snape y Lily; y salvaría a los Longbottom.

Al menos, esperaba ser capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lily insistió en que se sentara en la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora del desayuno.

Tomó un sorbo de su té y dejó la taza a su lado, sustituyendola por una tostada.

-Ya anunciaron las fechas para Hogsmeade. ¡No puedo esperar! Prometo darte un tour del lugar.- estaba diciendo, sirviéndose un plato de cereal y agregando leche.- Será agradable ir con alguien al fin. A Sev no le gusta ir.

Morgan supo que no era buena idea confesar que ya conocía el pueblo, por lo que puso una máscara y se mostró entusiasmada ante la idea.

Llevó su taza de té a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo, para luego escupir.

¡Estaba hirviendo!

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Lily, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y pasándole su vaso de jugo.

Morgan casi suspiró de alivio. Se había quemado la lengua.

¿Cómo había pasado? Ya lo había probado, y la temperatura estaba perfecta.

La risa no tan disimulada de Potter captó su atención. Intentó esconderse detrás de su copa, pero sus intentos eran miserables. Morgan no estaba segura de si lo hacía a propósito o era mal actor.

Lily también lo noto.

-¿Cual es tu problema, Potter? Diez puntos menos, Gryffindor.

James se mostró desinteresado.

-¿Qué hace una serpiente en nuestra mesa?

Lily entrecerró los ojos. Morgan conocía esa mirada; era una que ella misma usaba, y no significaba nada bueno.

-Oh, lo siento. Cuando ví a un burro sentado en tu lugar, asumí que se permitían todo tipo de animales.

Sirius estaba rugiendo, y Remus tuvo que esconderse detrás de su libro. Morgan vio a Pettigrew riendo nervioso y le mandó una mirada asesina. La rata se calló de inmediato.

Potter sonrió.

-¿Vamos a Hogsmeade, mi florecita?

-Ya tengo una cita con el calamar del lago, Potter- espetó.

Morgan dejó de escuchar su pequeña pelea, y observó, insegura con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo, como una despampanante Ravenclaw se acercaba a los Merodeadores.

Era alta y de aspecto atlético, tenía el cabello rubio y atractivos ojos azules. Se movía con una confianza envidiable, y sonreía de la misma manera.

La chica se sentó junto a Black y colocó una mano detrás de su cuello, para luego atraerlo en un beso ferviente.

A Black no parecía molestarle, y devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

Morgan estaba segura de que lo que sentía era su desayuno amenazando con volver a subir.

Frente a Black, Remus rodó los ojos y continuó con su lectura, mientras que Pettigrew intentaba esconder su envidia.

En el futuro, Sirius nunca mencionó una novia. No hablaba mucho sobre sus días de Hogwarts, y si lo hacía, usualmente era sobre las bromas que jugaba con James y los problemas en los que se metían todo el tiempo. Nunca mencionó a ninguna deslumbrante Ravenclaw.

Black rodeó a la chica con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ya no podían estar más cerca.

Morgan apartó la mirada e intentó continuar con su desayuno.

* * *

 **31 de Octubre, 1975**

Comenzó como un día normal. Morgan desayunó con los Slytherin, y en casi todas sus clases se sentó junto a Lily, quien no paraba de hablar del banquete de Halloween.

-Creo que te va a encantar. ¡Oh! Las manzanas están para morirse.

Luego de su clase doble de pociones tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo, que planeaba usar para terminar su tarea de Runas Antiguas.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó un paso, para caerse de cara al suelo.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó Lily, arrodillándose a su lado y tomándola del brazo. La ayudó a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?

Algunos alumnos rieron por lo bajo, y otros ignoraron el accidente por completo, pero Morgan levantó la vista al escuchar su risa.

Potter reía a rienda suelta mientras Black guardaba su varita dentro de su túnica.

Bajó la vista y vio que los cordones de sus zapatos estaban enredados.

Rodó los ojos y se levantó. Hacerla tropezar. Que original.

Morgan tomó su libro y siguió a la pelirroja fuera del salón (Snape ya se había ido con Rosier).

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey?

-Estoy bien, en serio.

No era la primera vez que Black y Potter se entretenían a su expensa. Siempre estaban jugando alguna pequeña broma, como mover su silla antes de sentarse, o hacer que sus libros leviten fuera de su alcance.

Estaba segura de que eventualmente se aburrirían, e internamente agradecía que no hicieran nada muy drástico. Parecía que guardaban sus mejores trucos para Snape.

Luego del almuerzo, tuvo Defensa contra las artes oscuras junto a Ravenclaw, y se sentó junto a Timothy Alberts, un chico con cabello castaño y ojos café.

-H-hola, Morgan- saludó, las mejillas rosa y arreglándose el cabello.

La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa amable y se sentó, resistiendo la urgencia de decirle que su cabello era un caso perdido, pero que no importaba. Le sentaba.

Por su mayor parte, trabajaron en silencio, solo hablando cuando Morgan tenía una pregunta. Defensa no era su mejor materia, pero Timothy parecía ser bastante bueno, y no parecía molestarle que la pelirroja lo interrumpiera cada pocos minutos con alguna pregunta.

Cuando sonó la campana, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón junto a Timothy, quien seguía hablando sobre la materia.

Morgan pensaba usar el resto de la tarde para adelantar su tarea, pero si ese chico no la dejaba ir pronto, dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de hacer algo. Tanta charla sobre hechizos escudo le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza de pesadilla.

En su camino al tercer piso, pasaron junto a los Merodeadores.

Black parecía estar contando una historia; Potter sonreía mientras Remus lo miraba con desaprobación, y Pettigrew actuaba como lamebotas profesional.

-¡Vaya, Canuto! Eso es genial- adulaba la pequeña rata.

Black apenas le dio una mirada desinteresada. Continuó con su historia. Pettigrew pareció esforzarse aún más.

Morgan entrecerró los ojos. Ella y Timothy pasaron por su lado, siendo completamente ignorados.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable, sacó su varita, volteó y murmuró "Levicorpus" apuntando a la espalda de Pettigrew.

El chico comenzó a flotar de cabeza, y ella se apresuró a doblar la esquina, la estruendosa risa de Potter desvaneciéndose con cada paso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Timothy, alternado la mirada entre ella y el pasillo por el que habían doblado.

Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

El festín de Halloween era el favorito de Morgan. Azúcar por todas partes.

Apenas pudo contener su gula, y prácticamente tuvo que forzarse a parar luego de su tercer porción de mousse de calabaza.

Buscó a Lily y la vio en la mesa de Gryffindor, manteniendo una conversación de apariencia civil con una chica frente a ella. Morgan solo podía ver su cabello rubio oscuro.

Sonrió. Parecía estar pasándola bien.

Las risas de los Merodeadores atrajo su atención. Estaban jugando con su comida, e incluso Remus estaba riendo, sosteniéndose los costados.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verlos tan felices, desprovistos de preocupaciones.

Pettigrew lanzó una manzana acaramelada al aire, y Morgan no supo que quiso conseguir con eso, pero la manzana cayó en la cabeza de otra chica Gryffindor, quien volteó para darle una mirada desagradable y comenzó a comerse su oído.

Los otros tres rieron aún más.

Lo comprendió de golpe. Era Halloween.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su cabello se tornó blanco. Sus padres habían sido asesinados en Halloween.

Sus orbes verde viajaron entre Lily y los Merodeadores, quienes disfrutaban su cena ajenos a los que el futuro les deparaba.

Solo les quedaban seis años.

Se levantó de golpe, y sus rodillas pegaron contra la mesa con fuerza. Nott se volteó hacia ella.

-Ten cuidado, mestiza- espetó.

Morgan no pareció escucharlo.

Tropezando con el banco, intentó alejarse tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitieron.

* * *

Luego de vagar por el castillo, se encontró a sí misma en la cocina. No estaba segura de cómo había llegado ahí, pero cuando volvió en sí, estaba sentada sobre una mesa, de piernas cruzadas con una taza de té y una tetera frente a ella.

Una elfa doméstica se acercó con una generosa porción de pastel de chocolate.

-Gracias, Lanky- intentó sonreírle, pero debió haber fallado, pues la elfa se mostró preocupada.

-¿La señorita se encuentra bien? Lanky la nota triste. Lanky la acompaña a la enfermería si la señorita quiere.

-Estoy bien, Lanky. Gracias por el pastel.

Su pequeño rostro delgado se iluminó.

-¡No hay nada que el chocolate no repare, señorita!

-Amén-masculló Morgan.

Lanky se alejó, y la bruja ni siquiera dio una segunda mirada al pastel.

Clavó su vista en el fuego que iluminaba el lugar y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar la fecha?

De niña nunca le gustó Halloween. Era el peor día del año. Tía Petunia no le permitía llorar, por lo que tenía que soportar a Dudley y sus comentarios maliciosos sobre James y Lily todo el día. Harry intentaba alejarlo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Solo conseguía meterse en problemas e ir a la cama sin cenar.

Era un alivio cuando llegaba la hora de dormir. Mientras los Dursley roncaban, Harry se acurrucaba a su lado en su pequeña cama bajo las escaleras y la sostenía mientras lloraba.

Las cosas mejoraron cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Daphne, Tracey y Theo siempre se encargaban de distraerla, de hacerla olvidar qué día era. El primer año fue el más difícil, con Harry ignorándola, pero los Halloween que siguieron fueron mejor.

Morgan cerró los ojos y deseó que sus amigos estuvieran con ella.

-¡Oh!

Volvió a abrirlos y miró a su derecha. Sirius Black estaba en la entrada, observándola pasmado.

Morgan se quitó las lágrimas con brusquedad y lo miró mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Viniste por otra ronda de "Molestemos a la serpiente"?

Black tuvo la decencia de verse incómodo.

-Oh, yo no,...solo vine…

Lanky ya lo había visto.

-Señor Black-la elfa corrió en su dirección, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la mesa.- Lanky se preguntaba porque el señor no visitaba. Lanky pensó que había hecho algo para ofenderlo, señor.

Black sonrió, tomando asiento en la silla que la elfa ubicó en la cabeza de la mesa en la que Morgan estaba sentada.

Black dudó por un segundo, dándole una mirada cautelosa.

-Lo lamento, Lanky, solo he estado ocupado.

La elfa le alcanzó una taza y le sirvió de la tetera que descansaba frente a la Slytherin.

-Sin azúcar ni leche, ¿verdad, señor?

Black asintió y aceptó la taza. Lanky se alejó cuando otro elfo la llamó.

Morgan permaneció en silencio, observando la postura tensa del Gryffindor, quien sostenía la taza como si fuera la primera vez.

-Bueno, me voy- anunció, y comenzó a bajar de la mesa.

-¡No!- exclamó Black, inclinándose en su dirección. Morgan lo miró, desconfiada- Por favor, no te vayas por mi. Uh, disfruta tu postre.

Lo último sonó como una pregunta.

Morgan deliberó por unos momentos. Lo último que quería era pasar los próximos tres años recordando el día en que Sirius Black la vio llorar. Una parte de ella no quería estar sola, y otra, que ella consideraba patética, quería creer que había algo del Sirius que ella conocía en ese joven.

Volvió a sentarse en la mesa, y Black la imitó luego de un segundo de duda.

Tomaron su té en un silencio incómodo. Morgan casi deseó que un Mortífago apareciera por la puerta y cortara la tensión.

-Así que,...¿eres metamorfomaga?-preguntó, señalando su cabello blanco.

Morgan asintió y lo forzó a volver a su color natural.

Black sonrió, los ojos le brillaban.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedes cambiar tu apariencia?

-Nunca lo he intentado.

-¡Aw! ¿Por qué no? Podrías convertirte en Dumbledore y asustar a los estudiantes.

La bruja sonrió.

-Es una idea atractiva-admitió.

Black le devolvió la sonrisa, algo dubitativo. Sus ojos intentaron mantenerse alejados del pastel que descansaba junto a la pelirroja, pero la sutileza no era su fuerte.

Rodando los ojos, le ofreció el plato.

-Oh, no gracias. Es tuyo.

-No lo quiero.

Lo contempló, como si intentara adivinar si el pastel estaba o no envenenado.

Morgan se abstuvo de hacer un comentario grosero.

Finalmente, tomó un pequeño bocado, y luego enterró su rostro en el pastel.

Reía como perro, y también comía como uno.

Morgan tomó un sorbo de su té, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

Cuando hubo terminado, hizo el plato a un lado y se sentó derecho. Tenía chocolate en la nariz.

La pelirroja se lo señaló, y Black se limpió con una mano.

-Hay servilletas-le señaló.

Se encogió de hombros.

Morgan se sirvió más té y volvió a clavar la vista en el fuego. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Black, pero se rehusaba a devolverla.

Ya la había visto llorando. No podía imaginar nada más humillante. No habría sido tan malo frente al Sirius del futuro; aún así, a Morgan no le gustaba que la vieran llorar. Harry era una excepción; era su hermano, y a pesar de todo, sabía que podía confiar en él.

Su expresión volvió a caer al recordar el sonido que hizo cuando cayó al suelo, y la cruel risa de Voldemort al verlo finalmente muerto.

Pese a sus diferencias, era la única familia que tuvo. Harry no era bueno ocultando su desagrado por Slytherin, pero al menos intentaba mantener una mente abierta por el bien de Morgan.

En esos momentos se sentía mal por todas las veces en las que dejó que la envidia tomara control.

-¿Estás bien?- la dubitativa voz de Black atrajo su atención.

Hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonar indiferente.

Morgan se apresuró a asentir, y él se aclaró la garganta.

-Y, ¿por que,...eh...porque estabas llorando?

-Cómo si te importara- se cruzó de brazos.

Black hizo una mueca y ella se sintió culpable. Ahí estaba, intentando ser civil con una de su calaña, y ella lo trataba como si fuera una molestia.

Suspiró, contemplando si confiarle sus pesares o no.

A pesar de todo, Sirius siempre había sido leal, y en el fondo, Morgan sabía que no era una mala persona.

-Mis padres murieron en esta fecha- murmuró finalmente.

Black giró la cabeza a tal velocidad que debió haberle dado un calambre, pero Morgan evitó su mirada.

-Oh. Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientes.

Se quiso dar una bofetada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes- tomó un sorbo de té. -¿Cómo murieron?- luego se apresuró a añadir:- No tienes que contarme.

Morgan lo estudió disimuladamente. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, y usaba las rodillas como soporte para sus brazos. Incluso en esa posición se veía elegante. Su interés parecía genuino, y no había malicia detrás de sus ojos. Otro Slytherin disfrutaría de su dolor, probablemente.

-Fueron asesinados- dijo finalmente, observando cómo su rostro caía- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh, guau. Debió ser terrible.

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia-Fue hace mucho.

-Eso no lo debe hacer más sencillo- dijo lentamente.

Morgan guardó silencio. No, no lo hacía.

Por un minuto se sintió consolada, como si estuviera hablando con el Sirius del futuro; el que la convenció de que podía ser lo que ella quisiera, el que les ofreció un hogar, el que dio su vida por Harry.

Pareció meditar antes de preguntar:

-¿Estabas ahí? ¿Lo recuerdas?

" _-¿Morgan? Oh, Lily, mírala. Pobre señor Bigotes. Pero mírala. Es tan ador…¿Qué es eso? ¡Es él! ¡Toma a Harry y corre!"_

-No realmente- dijo con lentitud-Era muy pequeña.

Afortunadamente, Black no la miró con pena.

Morgan decidió confiar en él un poco más. Tal vez, si le contaba algo, ayudaría a dejar de lado el estúpido prejuicio entre casas.

-Fueron unos extremistas. Mi padre era de sangre pura y mi madre hija de muggles.

-¿Así que eres mestiza?- parecía sorprendido.

-Sí.- fue su respuesta cortante.

Era una creencia común que su casa solo aceptaba pura sangres.

Black se perdió en su mente, y Morgan chequeó la hora en el reloj de pared. Era pasada de la media noche, pero afortunadamente, era sábado.

-Falté a Astronomía- notó.

Lily estaría preocupada.

Black la miró confuso, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-No te perdiste de mucho.

Lo dudaba, y esperaba que Lily estuviera dispuesta a prestarle sus apuntes.

Se levantó y alisó la falda, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin decir nada pues no sabía qué decir.

-¿Edevane?

Volteó. Black la observaba, su expresión sorprendentemente suave.

-No le diré a nadie. Lo prometo.

Morgan asintió una vez y se fue.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me iba a reservar esa charla del final para más adelante, pero creo que queda bien en donde está, considerando lo que tengo planeado para el próximo capítulo, jijijijijiji *inserte risa malévola*

¿Qué les parece?

Gracias por leer :))


	7. Capítulo 5

**Alepxa Pendragon:** A mi también me gustó, jejej :3. Gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Jejeje, si, soy bastante cruel. Me alegra que esas te estén gustando, me ponen muy nerviosas la verdad. Sirius vuelve el próximo capítulo y...bueno, cuando termines de leer te vas a hacer una idea a como va ir el encuentro, muajajaj.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Sara:** Me alegra! Gracias por leer y comentar :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Juguemos a los Héroes.**

 **9 de Noviembre, 1975**

La semana pasó sin novedades. Lily le preguntó mil veces si se encontraba bien, y una vez convencida, le prestó sus notas de Astronomía.

Black ya no la molestaba; Morgan se preguntó si era porque sentía pena por ella, pero no estaba segura de querer saber, por lo que se abstuvo de preguntar.

El hechicero se dedicaba a ignorarla, y desde su punto de vista, era una mejora.

No podía decir lo mismo de Potter. Su padre no cesaba de gastarle bromas inofensivas, y Morgan aprendió a restarles importancia.

El cumpleaños de Black vino y fue, y Morgan fue parte del obsequio de Potter. Ella misma lo encontró divertido, cuando durante el desayuno del tercer día del mes, todos los estudiantes (con la excepción de los Gryffindor) se encontraron a sí mismos con una máscara de Black pegada al rostro.

En sus camisas apareció una inscripción que leía:

" _Sirius manda"_

La pobre Madame Pomfrey pasó el resto del día quitando máscaras, y Potter fue enviado a detención con Flitwick por un mes.

El sábado, Morgan se levantó tiritando. Las temperaturas habían estado bajando considerablemente. Se vistió rápidamente y fue al comedor.

Desayuno con Lily en la mesa de los leones en relativa paz, y después ambas se dirigieron al patio.

Morgan recordó que no tenía su permiso para Hogsmeade, pero suspiró aliviada cuando McGonagall susurró a Filch que Dumbledore le había dado autorización para dejar el castillo.

Ese hombre siempre iba tres pasos delante.

Lily chilló al ver el patio cubierto de nieve, mientras que Morgan gruñó. Ella odiaba el frío.

Aún así, apoyó la propuesta de Lily de caminar hasta el pueblo.

Lily no se calló en todo el camino.

-Honeydukes tiene las mejores golosinas, y estoy segura de que te irás a bancarrota en ese lugar.

Morgan rió nerviosa. Cuando realizó su pacto con Muerte, se olvidó de negociar una paga. Lo único que tenía eran dos galeones que había guardado en algún rincón de su baúl. Decidió que cuando llegara el verano buscaría un trabajo.

-Ya estoy en bancarrota- le dijo como si nada, pasando el cartel que señalaba que Hogsmeade estaba unos metros más adelante.

-¿Entonces no vas a comprar nada? ¿Ni una rana de chocolate?- preguntó Lily.

Podía ver como la pena comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro, y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo vine a mirar. He escuchado varias cosas interesantes sobre el pueblo.

La bruja pareció considerarlo antes de hablar:

-Sabes, si quieres algo, solo dime.

Se tragó la amargura.

-Gracias Lils, pero no es necesario.

Sintiendo su incomodidad, cambió de tema.

-¿Sabías que Hogsmeade es el único pueblo en Gran Bretaña completamente habitado por magos? La estación del tren está en aquella dirección, pero no se puede ver muy bien desde aquí. Te la puedo mostrar más tarde, si quieres.-Sonrió y tomó el brazo de Morgan. Se aclaró la garganta y puso una expresión pomposa. Con voz exageradamente formal, continuó:- A su derecha, verá la Casa de las Plumas. Asumo que no necesita que explique qué producto vende. A su lado está Moda Tiros Largos, de nuevo, el nombre lo dice todo.

Morgan no contuvo la risa, y Lily sonrió satisfecha.

-A su izquierda verá una casa, junto a otra casa, junto a otra casa, y…

-Si sigues hablando así te dejaré sola.

Se calló de inmediato, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar.

Lily era una excelente guía. Recorrieron gran parte del pueblo antes de entrar en Las Tres Escobas. El lugar estaba atestado de gente.

Lily se inclinó hacia ella, ojeando el lugar.

-Busca una mesa.

Morgan asintió, y encontró una mesa en un rincón, junto a una ventana.

Con cuidado de no empujar a nadie, serpenteó hasta llegar al lugar y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Se quitó la bufanda y los guantes y los hizo a un lado.

Admiró la vista a través de la ventana. Nevaba con suavidad, y los estudiantes de Hogwarts correteaban por el lugar. Algunos iban de una tienda a otra, otros caminaban y otros jugaban en la nieve. Se los veía felices, y era sencillo olvidar que estaban en medio de una guerra.

El sonido de dos vasos siendo depositados sobre la mesa la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Alguna vez has probado la cerveza de mantequilla?- preguntó la otra bruja, tomando asiento enfrente de ella y quitándose el gorro y la bufanda.

-¡Lily! No debiste molestarte- regañó.

La pelirroja le quitó importancia con una mano.

-Por la espada de Gryffindor, Morgan, solo es una cerveza.

Morgan le agradeció por la bebida y la tomó con cuidado. El vaso estaba lleno y no quería que le cayera sobre la ropa.

Dio un largo trago. Lily la miraba expectante.

-Mucho mejor que la francesa.

Era cierto. Sirvieron cerveza de mantequilla francesa en la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero ni a Harry ni a Morgan les había gustado.

" _-Le falta carácter- decidió Harry, observando el líquido con tristeza._

 _Morgan no tenía idea de que quería decir con eso"_

Lily sonrió, satisfecha, y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

* * *

Lily de verdad conocía a todo mundo. Se quedaron en Las Tres Escobas por un buen rato. La prefecta señalaba a diferentes personas y le contaba algo sobre ellos.

-Esa es Marlene McKinnon-dijo, señalando a una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y bufanda de Gryffindor. Morgan se preguntó si era la misma de Halloween- Me agrada, cuando no pasa todo el día hablando del cabello y los abdominales de Black.

Morgan casi se ahogó con su bebida.

-Por favor, ¿todo el día?-preguntó, limpiando su desastre con una servilleta.

Lily parecía debatirse entre la diversión y la irritación.

-Desearía estar exagerando- se aclaró la garganta- Ooh, Sirius tiene un cabello tan sedoso; quiero pasar mis dedos por el. Me pregunto si está tan cuadrado como parece. Apuesto a que es el tipo que te mira a los ojos cuando se v…

-¡Basta!- Morgan movió sus brazos de un lado al otro, con el rostro y el cabello rosa de la mortificación.

¿De verdad habían chicas que hablaban así de Black? Ahora entendía de dónde venía la arrogancia.

Lily rió por lo bajo.

-No es la única. Black y Potter tienen un pequeño grupo de fanáticas que los siguen a todos lados. ¿No las has notado en los pasillos?

Sí lo había notado. Era un grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, de tercero hasta séptimo, que siempre parecía estar cerca en las clases que la Slytherin compartía con los leones. Morgan no les había dado importancia.

-Vaya- dijo.

-Por su mayor parte son inofensivas- dijo Lily.-Pero el año pasado atacaron a una chica de Hufflepuff.

-¿Quiero saber por qué?

-Black estuvo con ella por una semana y media. Rompió su propio récord; supongo que se sintieron amenazadas.

-Bien.- fue su respuesta seca.

En ese momento, era imposible envidiar a esa chica de Hufflepuff.

Marlene McKinnon se detuvo en su mesa y saludó a Lily. Luego de un momento de duda, también saludó a Morgan. Hablaron por un par de minutos, y afortunadamente, no se quedó.

-¿Lils?

-¿Mjm?

-Tienes un cabello muy sedoso.

-No empieces.

La pequeña sonrisa la traicionó.

* * *

Parecía que, después de todo, la suerte sí estaba de su lado.

Entraron a Honeydukes, donde Lily "insistió" en regalarle unas varitas de regaliz y una calavera de chocolate.

-Un día despertarás y tu cama estará llena de arañas.- le dijo muy seria.

Después de eso no discutió.

Se dirigieron a la caja con una carga considerable. Lily parecía extasiada, y Morgan supo de dónde había heredado su amor por lo dulce.

Sobre el mostrador había un panfleto.

" **Se necesita ayuda de medio tiempo"**

-Es para los fines de semana- dijo el dueño, al ver a Morgan ojeando el papel- ¿Tienes experiencia?

-No- confesó-Pero aprendo rápido.

 _A veces._

El dueño sonrió.

-Ven el viernes a las cuatro con un permiso escrito de un padre o tutor.

Morgan asintió con rapidez. Se lo pediría a McGonagall

* * *

 **18 de Noviembre, 1975**

"La Guía Oficial De Los Animagos" leyó Morgan, y una sonrisa comenzó a abrirse paso por su rostro.

En el futuro, Sirius intentó enseñarle (Remus se sintió reacio de ayudarle sabiendo que no planeaba registrarse) pero luego de la muerte del segundo, perdió interés en el asunto.

Le habría sido de gran ayuda en más de una ocasión, y se sentía estúpida por no haber continuado su entrenamiento.

En esa época, no podía contar con la ayuda de Black, y tampoco podía ir con McGonagall, ya que la mujer intentaría convencerla de registrarse.

 _Tal vez lo haga si sobrevivo la guerra._

Remus le había dicho en una ocasión que ser metamorfomaga era de gran ayuda; que cambiar de apariencia estaba en sus genes.

Tomó el libro y lo llevó al escritorio de Madame Pince, quien lo selló con una advertencia.

-Sí veo una sola hoja doblada…

Morgan se fue, casi corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Lily y Remus tenían una reunión con los otros prefectos, por lo que a falta de buena compañía, emprendió camino hacia la sala común.

Apenas se las arregló para evitar a Peeves en el segundo piso, y suspiró aliviada al llegar al rellano del primero.

El alivio le duró poco, pues escuchó la voz de Black.

-Escuché que Dumbledore esconde algo en la Casa de los Gritos- sonrió de forma conspiratoria a Pettigrew, quien, como siempre, parecía nervioso y desesperado por impresionar- Algo que puede usar contra Voldemort.

No le sorprendía que, incluso a esa edad, Black no temiera decir su nombre.

Bajó el último escalón y presionó el libro contra su pecho. Los vio casualmente recostados contra la pared.

Black le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, y Pettigrew se apresuró a asentir.

-S-s-sí, e-escuché que puedes llegar por el hueco b-bajo el Sauce Boxeador.

-Sí. Parece que hay un nudo en el tronco. Si lo presionas el árbol deja de moverse, o puedes usar un simple encantamiento de congelación.

Black levantó la vista y la vio parada ahí.

Alzó las cejas al ver su cabello blanco, y sin apartar la mirada, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, Pettigrew siguiéndolo como una mascota obediente.

-Por supuesto, solo son rumores tontos.- continuó, manteniendo sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella.

Pasaron por su lado y subieron las escaleras.

Lentamente, Morgan continuó su camino, y no pudo evitar cruzarse con Snape, quien salía de las mazmorras.

Snape tenía sus oscuros ojos clavados en el punto donde Black y Pettigrew habían estado hablando.

Morgan bajó las escaleras de a dos. Necesitaba ver su calendario lunar

* * *

Intentó concentrarse en su lectura, pero fue imposible. Cada par de minutos escaneaba la sala común en busca de Snape, pero este se perdió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los varones y no volvió a salir.

Luego de un par de horas, el resto de la casa se había retirado a sus dormitorios, y sólo quedaba ella.

 _Tal vez no venga._

Cuando su reloj de muñeca dio las doce y media, escuchó un par de pasos.

Se enderezó y permaneció quieta, esperando no ser vista en su oscuro rincón.

Snape cruzó la sala con pasos largos sin darle siquiera una mirada.

La pared se movió y Snape salió sin mirar atrás.

Morgan se levantó, olvidando su libro y fue tras él. Se aseguró de tener su varita dentro de su bota y se forzó a esperar un minuto.

Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que iba a hacer. Solo sabía que ella podía resolverlo, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Estaba segura de que aunque lo pidiera de forma educada, Snape no le haría caso e iría de todas formas. Tal vez si Lily se lo pedía escuchara, pero no lo pensó antes y no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarla y esperar a que algún estudiante la dejara entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Tampoco era consciente de cuanto sabía Lily, y Morgan no quería ser la que le contara sobre Remus.

Decidiendo no perder más tiempo, se acercó a la pared y esta se abrió, revelando la salida.

Mirando hacia los lados, notó que ni Filch ni su gata parecían estar en las inmediaciones, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Por el momento, era capaz de mantener la calma.

Todavía no tenía un plan, además de buscar a Black (si sobrevivía) y darle un buen golpe. ¿En qué mundo era esto una broma?

Cuando llegó al rellano, Snape ya había salido. La puerta estaba abierta.

Morgan se acercó al marco, miró hacia arriba y salió. El frío la atacó de inmediato, pero eso solo la hizo moverse más rápido.

¿Así se sentía Harry cuando se lanzaba a la acción sin un plan? Al menos Harry tuvo a Hermione a su lado cada vez, para salvar su valiente trasero.

Cada pocos segundos, sus ojos se desviaban a la luna, como si su propia voluntad fuera a hacerla cambiar de fase.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr.

Sí Harry podía hacerlo, ella también. Ya verían todos.

En la oscuridad, apenas podía distinguir a Snape.

Intentó acelerar el paso, pero estaba fuera de forma.

-¡Snape!-gritó.

El joven pareció oírla, pues se detuvo por un momento para mirarla sobre su hombro, pero rápidamente continuó su camino.

El Sauce Boxeador apareció en su campo de visión, y Snape levantó su varita y recitó un encantamiento. Las ramas del sauce cesaron de moverse, y Snape se acercó y desapareció por el agujero.

-¡Snape!- gritó una vez más, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Ese era un terrible momento para actuar como una Gryffindor.

Corrió hacia el árbol y se lanzó por el hueco. Cayó sobre su estómago. Con un fuerte sentido de deja vú, se colocó en cuatro patas y gruñó. Tirarse de esa manera había sido una mala idea.

-¡Snape!- susurró de forma urgente. Sacó su varita- Lumos.

Una pequeña bolita de luz apareció en la punta de la varita, y Morgan se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la Casa de los Gritos.

No podía escuchar los pasos de Snape, ya que estos eran ahogados por los rugidos del hombre lobo que estaba encerrado en la casa.

A medida que avanzaba, tuvo que volver a agacharse, e intentó moverse tan rápido como podía, manteniendo la varita en alto.

Más adelante, donde el túnel comenzaba a elevarse, vio a Snape.

-Snape- susurró, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía a mil por hora- Snape, no seas idiota. Tenemos que irnos.

El joven aceleró el paso.

-Petrificus Totalus- Morgan apuntó su varita a su espalda, pero Snape volteó rápidamente y esquivó su hechizo con un movimiento de varita vago.

La observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Atacando por la espalda, ¿Edevane? Muy Slytherin de tí- habló lentamente, con una mueca.- No creí que tuvieras lo necesario.

Morgan comenzaba a enfadarse.

-No seas imbécil. Intento ayudarte.

Snape le lanzó un maleficio, pero Morgan lo bloqueó. Sobre ellos, los ruidos del hombre lobo se volvieron más agresivos. Podía escuchar como pegaba contra las paredes, desesperado por salir.

-No es buena idea ir ahí arriba- le urgió, tragando con fuerza- Volvamos y prometo nunca más hablar de esto.

-¿Sabes que hay ahí?-preguntó el brujo.

Morgan se levantó lentamente, en señal de que no planeaba atacar, e intentó acercarse.

-Solo sé que no vale la pena arriesgarse.

-Black dice que Dumbledore tiene un arma que puede usar contra el Señor Oscuro.

¿El señor oscuro? ¿Ya lo estaba llamando así? Eso solo la puso más nerviosa.

-¿Vas a hacerle caso a un idiota como Black?

En ese momento se escuchó un aullido, y Morgan cerró sus ojos mientras que los de Snape casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-Licántropo.

Comenzó a correr en dirección de la casa.

Morgan se apresuró detrás de él. El túnel subía y serpenteaba, y era difícil apuntar a Snape. Morgan quería noquearlo y arrastrarlo de regreso al castillo.

El túnel llegaba a su fin. Morgan vio su oportunidad y apuntó a Snape.

-Stu…¡AH!

La puerta de madera se partió en dos, y por ella salió el hombre lobo. Snape, aterrado, retrocedió. El hombre lobo alternaba su mirada entre ambos. Morgan podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose detrás de sus ojos; era justo como en tercer año. No había nada del amable Remus Lupin en esos ojos avellana.

-No. Te. Muevas- masculló ella.

Snape, siendo el imbécil que el Sirius del futuro reclamaba, hizo lo contrario. Saltó en su dirección y la tomó del brazo, empujándola en dirección del hombre lobo.

Un grito de sorpresa y terror abandonó su cuerpo al caer al suelo. El hombre lobo gruñó viciosamente y se lanzó hacia ella con la mandíbula abierta.

Morgan se arrastró fuera del alcance de sus dientes, pero su garra hizo contacto con su pierna, disparando un dolor agudo.

Un ciervo apareció en la puerta y se lanzó contra el hombre lobo.

Morgan intentó levantarse como pudo, pero al apoyar su pierna mala en el suelo, gritó de dolor y volvió a caer.

Snape estaba petrificado contra la pared.

El hombre lobo lanzó al ciervo al otro lado de la habitación, y sus astas se atoraron contra la madera de la pared.

-¡Baubillious!-gritó Morgan, y la intensa luz cegó a la bestia momentáneamente. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se volvió en su dirección -¡Desmaius!

El encantamiento no surtió efecto, y solo sirvió para enojarlo aún más.

El ciervo se liberó y volvió a atacar al hombre lobo. Le clavó las astas en el costado y lo lanzó contra un viejo mueble.

Morgan se apoyó contra el marco de una ventana y se paró.

-Diffindo.

Una de las maderas que obstruía la ventana se rompió. Morgan jaló y la sacó, observó la punta de la madera y corrió hacia el licántropo. Alzando el trozo, apuntó por un lugar que no fuera crítico, y la clavó en su brazo.

Se movió hacia atrás de inmediato, pero una de las garras le cortó el cuello.

Intentó correr en dirección opuesta, y la única salida que vio fue el pequeño hueco que había hecho en la ventana.

Pasó los brazos, la cabeza, y tomó impulso. Un trozo de vidrio se le clavó en el costado, pero Morgan se empujó, y cayó sobre la fría nieve justo cuando el licántropo cerraba la mandíbula con un fuerte "¡TA!".

Intentó pasar el hocico por el agujero pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Cayó a un lado, y Morgan vio el costado del ciervo.

El animal se inclinó hacia la ventana e hizo contacto visual. Morgan sabía quién era, y sabía que era lo que intentaba decirle.

" _Corre"_

Snape debía seguir ahí dentro, siendo completamente inútil, pero Morgan solo podía pensar en sí misma. Tenía que alejarse. Snape estaría bien. Potter también.

Ignorando el ardiente dolor, se levantó y se alejó de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo.

-Lumos.

A medida que se alejaba de la casa, también se alejaban los aterradores gruñidos y aullidos.

En toda su vida no se había sentido tan estúpida. Había intentado imitar a Harry y ser la heroína y había fallado miserablemente.

Supuso que Potter seguía vivo, pues ella también lo estaba. Le interesaba estudiar el tiempo en el Departamento de Misterios, y en una ocasión leyó sobre un mago que accidentalmente hizo desaparecer a uno de sus ancestros. Varias generaciones de la familia se esfumó en un instante, como si no hubieran existido.

Lo mismo le sucedería a ella si James o Lily perecía, además sabía que Potter se las arreglaba para sacar a Snape.

Le debería una grande.

Eventualmente, el aire helado comenzó a retrasarla. Temblaba de forma violenta.

El trozo de vidrio no ocasionó mucho daño, solo un rasguño, largo pero no profundo. Lo que le preocupaba era su pierna. El licántropo no la mordió, eso significaba que ella misma no se estaría transformando en una, pero no recordaba si un rasguño podía dejar secuelas. Bill Weasley había sido mordido por Greyback, pero no en una luna llena, por lo que simplemente comenzó a tener la necesidad de comer carne cruda. Su herida no era más que de garra, estaba segura de que estaría bien, si no se desangraba antes de llegar al castillo.

Afortunadamente, su cuello también estaba bien. Sangraba lentamente, pero al menos no había sido la yugular.

Morgan presionó una mano contra su cuello y la otra contra su costado. Había dejado Hogsmeade atrás, pero no parecía que se estuviera acercando al castillo.

Podía ver su aliento con cada exhalación, y los ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. Estaba tan cansada, y la nieve se veía tan cómoda en ese momento. Podía recostarse por un momento, el hielo de seguro ayudaría a aliviar el dolor.

Creyó escuchar un jadeo, y una luz comenzó a acercarse.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Aquí está!- sonaba como la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Señorita Edevane?-la voz del semigigante llegó a sus oídos, y Morgan sonrió lentamente ante la familiaridad.

-¿Hagrid?

-Así es- casi podía verlo sonreír- Vamos, te llevaremos al castillo.

La tomó en brazos y la acunó contra su inmenso pecho. Su barba enmarañada le hacía cosquillas en el rostro.

Algo tibio se posó sobre ella, y vio que la profesora McGonagall había hecho aparecer una manta y la había colocado sobre su cuerpo.

Lo último que vio fue sus ojos preocupados.

* * *

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de la brillante luz, y por un momento se preguntó si estaba muerta, de nuevo. Luego escuchó voces, una de una mujer, y otra más juvenil, que parecía ser de un chico.

Morgan pestañeó, intentado acomodar la vista, y pronto sus ojos fueron capaces de enfocarse.

Estaba en la enfermería. Remus, quien estaba sentado en la cama de enfrente, hablaba en voz baja con Madame Pomfrey.

Sus ojos verdes encontraron los de ella, y se enderezó, alerta.

Madame Pomfrey volteó y pegó un pequeño salto al verla.

-Señorita Edevane. ¿Cómo se siente?- la mujer, mucho más joven de lo que Morgan recordaba, se acercó con pasos rápidos y la ayudó a sentarse.

Morgan paseó la vista por el lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

-Desde anoche- respondió Madame Pomfrey, revisandola de pies a cabeza.- Perdió algo de sangre y estaba congelada cuando llegó, pero afortunadamente no llegó a hipotermia. La profesora McGonagall y Hagrid la trajeron enseguida.

Sostuvo su varita frente a sus ojos, y una luz comenzó a resplandecer de esta. Le miró los ojos y asintió para sus adentros.

-¿Le duele algo?- preguntó, comenzando a revisar el vendaje de su cuello.

¿Estaba bromeando? Le dolía lo que no tenía. Le dolía el costado, la muñeca sobre la que cayó luego de que Snape la empujara, y más que nada le dolía donde Remus la había rasguñado; pero podía ver su expresión dolida, y no quería hacerlo sentir peor.

 _Acabo de llegar a un nuevo nivel de estupidez._ \- pensó, sintiéndose culpable. Ella había causado esa expresión.

Madame Pomfrey notó la mirada que lanzó en dirección de Remus y se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas alrededor de la cama.

-Tuvo suerte- le dijo, quitándole la venda del cuello y comenzando a limpiar la herida. Morgan se mordió la lengua. Y los magos decían que los muggles eran mediocres en la medicina- Solo fue una herida superficial. Un centímetro más y sería una historia muy diferente.

-Me duele-confesó Morgan.

Madame Pomfrey asintió, sirviendo un vaso con agua, del que Morgan bebió con entusiasmo.

-Y dejará una cicatriz. Me temo que las heridas de hombre lobo no pueden arreglarse con magia.

Morgan le devolvió el vaso y se quedó tan quieta como pudo mientras la mujer volvía a vendarle el cuello. Luego se movió hacia la pierna derecha, donde el dolor era más intenso.

-¿En donde está Snape?- preguntó, pues no lo había visto en la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey frunció los labios al notar que un trozo de gasa se había pegado a la pierna, todo gracias a la sangre seca. Humedeció un trozo de algodón y lo paso por el área, para luego jalar y arrancar la gasa.

-¡Hija de…!- exclamó Morgan, clavando las uñas en los lados de la cama y ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la enfermera.

-El señor Snape está en clase. Afortunadamente no fue herido.

Quería preguntar por Potter, pero se abstuvo. No sabía si Pomfrey era consciente de que Potter era un animago. Morgan no sabía que le habían dicho a Dumbledore con respecto al incidente, por lo que prefirió mantenerse callada. Asumió que debía estar bien, ya que tampoco ocupaba una cama.

El recuerdo de Snape lanzándola ante la bestia continuaba repitiéndose en su mente. No pudo evitar desear que el hombre lobo lo hubiera matado; y en seguida se sintió culpable de nuevo. Nunca pondría tal carga sobre el pobre Remus, y no sabía que pasaría si Snape no sobrevivía.

Morgan no se atrevió a mirar la herida de su pierna. Era malo, de eso estaba segura. Madame Pomfrey siseó al verla y comenzó a limpiarla meticulosamente.

-¿Voy a perder la pierna?

-No, señorita Edevane, pero va a tener que permanecer en cama por unos días. También deberá esperar algo de dolor cuando comience a caminar de nuevo, y una cicatriz.

La cicatriz era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-Me gustaría ir al baño- anunció.

Había estado sintiendo la necesidad desde que despertó, y supuso que no tenía caso esperar a que Madame Pomfrey se fuera para ir, de todas formas no podría ir sola.

No lo hacía menos vergonzoso.

La enfermera terminó de limpiar y vendar su pierna y se apresuró a revisar la herida de su costado. Esa era la menos importante. Al quitar la venda vio que ya había curado, y una larga y fina cicatriz plateada era la única evidencia que quedaba. Le dijo a Morgan que no quedaría rastro de esa.

La ayudó a ir al baño, lo que fue más humillante de lo que la pelirroja había anticipado, y la guió de regreso a la cama.

Morgan insistió en que no era necesario que la arropara, pero Madame Pomfrey era demasiado testaruda.

Desvió la vista y vio un ramo de margaritas en la mesa de luz.

El arreglo era colorido, y trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Las flores, de vívido púrpura, amarillo y delicado blanco le daban algo de vida al lugar.

-¿Quién trajo esas?-preguntó cuando Madame Pomfrey volvió con su almuerzo.

-La señorita Evans. Pasó a verla antes de ir a clase.- respondió, siendo cuidadosa al depositar la bandeja en el regazo de la adolescente.

¿Lily le trajo las flores? Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Coma todo, necesita recuperar fuerzas.-Morgan no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces, y enterró el tenedor en la ensalada de arroz- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. El profesor Dumbledore quería que le informara cuando despertase.

El color se le fue del rostro, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tragar.

Madame Pomfrey ya estaba en la puerta. Volteó una vez más.

-No se atrevan a salir de la cama- zarandeó un dedo amenazador en dirección de los estudiantes y se fue.

Morgan hizo su comida a un lado con manos temblorosas y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, donde tenía el presentimiento estaría su varita.

La agitó en dirección de la cortina y esta se movió, revelando a Remus, quien permanecía recostado contra sus almohadas. En cuando hicieron contacto visual, este bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

Se veía terrible, más de lo normal, pero estaba vivo y eso era más que suficiente.

-¿Remus?- cuando se rehusó a mirarla, suspiró- No fue tu culpa, Remus.

-Pude haberte matado.- masculló, tan bajo que ella apenas escuchó.

-Supongo que sí, pero no lo hiciste. Además, no puedes controlar lo que te sucede.

-¿No me tienes miedo?- preguntó, su voz temblando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Morgan quería acercarse y darle un abrazo.

-¿Miedo? Eres la persona más gentil que he conocido. Sí, una vez al mes te pones loco, ¿y que?- Cerró las manos en puños- Solo desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarte.

Odiaba a Fenrir Greyback casi tanto como odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Dolores Umbridge. Greyback maldijo a su tío y mató a su mascota. No era un hombre, era un monstruo, y más de una vez quiso ir en su búsqueda y hacerlo pagar. Morgan sabía que tan difícil era la vida de un licántropo, y admiraba como Remus no se había dejado llevar por el odio y la incomprensión de la sociedad en la que vivían. Tuvo una vida difícil, y al salir de Hogwarts sería peor; aún así, permaneció el mismo Remus Lupin, desinteresado y amable, que siempre, siempre tenía tiempo para su ahijada, y permaneció a su lado sin importar qué.

Remus la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Morgan sabía que debía estar aterrado. Probablemente pensaba que ella comenzaría a gritar y a alejarse corriendo, o que le daría la espalda al enterarse de su condición.

Se levantó de su cama y atravesó la habitación con grandes zancadas. Sus largos brazos envolvieron a Morgan, y está no dudó en devolver el abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien- susurró.

Remus le dio un apretón, dejándole saber que la había escuchado.

El momento fue arruinado cuando las puertas se abrieron, y el profesor Dumbledore entró con paso tranquilo, seguido de Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije?- regañó.

Remus se levantó apresuradamente, con las mejillas rosa, y volvió a su cama.

Dumbledore no miró en su dirección. Sus ojos azules permanecieron en ella, impasibles.

Morgan podía imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

El profesor corrió las cortinas y apuntó con su varita; de seguro era algún hechizo para que nadie los escuchara.

Se volvió hacia ella, juntó sus manos y la miró

Morgan intentó no removerse bajo su escrutinio.

-Señorita Potter, ¿era usted consciente de la "broma" que el señor Black estaba planeado?

-Sí, señor- respondió, forzandose a sonar monótona.

-Ya veo.- dijo el. Ligeramente, golpeó su pierna con su varita- ¿Por cuánto tiempo fue conocedora de este suceso?

Morgan respiró, sabiendo que no tenía caso mentirle ni intentar despistarlo.

-Sabía que sucedería en algún punto de este curso, señor.

-¿Pero no la fecha exacta?

-No, señor.

-¿Cuándo supo de la fecha?

Con gran esfuerzo, se abstuvo de hiperventilar.

-Escuché a Black y Pettigrew hablando, señor, y anoche vi a Snape saliendo luego del toque de queda.

-Entonces lo siguió.

Se limitó a asentir.

-Asumo que entre la conversación del señor Black y el señor Pettigrew, y el momento en el que el señor Snape decidió salir del castillo, tuvo tiempo suficiente para alertar a un adulto responsable- su voz era gélida.

Con una mueca, volvió a asentir.

-¡Entonces, ¿por qué no alertar a alguien?!- gritó Dumbledore, enfurecido. Morgan saltó del susto- ¡¿Porque poner la vida de otros tres estudiantes en riesgo?!

Morgan no tenía una respuesta lo suficientemente buena, pero dudaba que a Dumbledore le importara.

-¡¿Qué intentaba probar, señorita Potter?!- Dumbledore parecía estar escupiendo, como un perro con rabia- ¡¿Qué habría sucedido con el señor Lupin si el señor Potter hubiera sido gravemente herido? ¿Si hubiera muerto? ¿O el señor Snape? ¡Usted pudo haber muerto!

Se acercó a su cama y se inclinó sobre ella de forma amenazadora.

-¡Si de verdad está aquí para acabar con Voldemort, no puede ir por ahí arriesgando su vida de forma innecesaria!

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- Madame Pomfrey movió la cortina y le dio una mirada furibunda- Voy a pedirle que no altere a mis pacientes, señor.

El profesor se enderezó.

-Castigo, señorita Edevane. Hasta marzo.

Se retiró de forma abrupta, la tela de su túnica azul creando olas a su paso.

James Potter tuvo que saltar para evitar ser atropellado por el profesor.

-Termine su almuerzo, Edevane- instruyó Madame Pomfrey, tomando la bandeja y colocándola sobre su regazo.

Morgan asintió, aunque la simple idea le revolvía el estómago. Se obligó a tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, y haciendo a un lado su ensalada, tomó una mandarina y comenzó a pelarla con desgana.

-Ejem.

Levantó la vista. James Potter estaba junto a su cama, claramente incómodo.

Morgan, quien todavía no había notado las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, no hizo más que mirarlo confusa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Potter.

Morgan tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta.

-E-estoy bien, gracias.

Potter asintió, y finalmente hizo contacto visual.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por que fuiste tras Quej...Snape?

Morgan no estaba segura sobre cómo responder.

 _¿Por que soy una idiota que creyó que podía actuar como Harry y salirse con la suya?_

Por años regañó a su hermano por saltar a la acción sin pensar, ocultando su envidia. Ella deseaba ser así de osada.

El tiro le salió por la culata.

No podía darle la verdadera razón, así que le dio algo que se acercara a ella:

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Potter no le preguntó porque no fue por un profesor. No parecía importarle.

-Intentó usarte como escudo- le recordó, no de forma cruel.

Morgan asintió.

-Sí, bueno. Me arrepiento de algunas cosas.

Potter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias;- ante su mirada inquisitiva, él asintió en dirección de Remus, quien los observaba como si intentara decidir si debía interrumpirlos o no- por no lastimar a ese tarado.

Morgan sonrió.

-Gracias por salvarme.

Potter se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Hizo una pequeña mueca y se tocó un omóplato.

-No fue nada. Ahora puedo presumir a Evans de que salvé a sus mejores amigos.

Morgan rió.

-Dudo que eso te vaya a ayudar.

Potter le dio una rápida mirada.

-¿Sabes? No estás tan mal,... para una Slytherin.

-Lo sé.

Potter rió.

Morgan miró a los lados, notando la ausencia de alguien.

-¿En donde esta Black?

No debió haber preguntado. El rostro de Potter se ensombreció.

-Lejos de Lunático, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Por supuesto que estaba molesto. Black no solo puso a Snape en peligro, sino que traicionó a Remus.

Parecía que la cola para darle una golpiza estaba creciendo.

-¡Morgan! ¡Gracias a Merlín!

Lily corrió hacia su cama y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la otra bruja, prácticamente estrangulandola.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Quería quedarme hasta que despertaras pero Madame Pomfrey me echó- la estaba revisando de pies a cabeza-¿Te gustaron las flores? Si no, puedo cambiarlas. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer con tan poco tiempo. Y…-Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Creí que eras inteligente. Te pudo pasar algo. Maldita imbécil.

Volvió a abrazarla, y por sobre su hombro, Morgan le lanzó una mirada a Potter.

 _¡Ayuda!_

-Lily, mi corazoncito- canturreo Potter-¿Me vas a dar un beso? Después de todo, salvé no a uno, sino a tus dos amigos.

Morgan y Remus rodaron sus ojos.

Lily se enderezó y valientemente, lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias, Potter- fue lo único que dijo.

Pareció ser suficiente para él, ya que sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de acercárse a la cama de Remus.

Lily se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que estuvieron dando en clase.

* * *

N/A: En el siguiente capítulo se va a aclarar cómo es que Morgan "supo" que fue James el que los salvó. Morgan va a tener un par de cosas que decirle a Sirius, jijijijij *inserte risa macabra*

No se si deje claro porque Morgan tuvo ese momento de idiotez e intentó pelear contra Lupin en lugar de hacer lo inteligente y decirle a Dumbledore "Che, mira que el idiota de Sirius piensa que mandar a Quejicus a una habitación con un hombre lobo es buen chiste"

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Capítulo 6

***prueba el micrófono***

 **Y ahora, una tal Morgan Potter dedicará una canción a Sirius Black.**

 **(The Dickhead Song)**

* * *

 **Sara:** Gracias :)

 **Nat-Marie:**...Sin comentarios, jijijjij. Veamos si después de esto te sigue gustando. Gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Asquerosa Mortífaga**

 _ **25 de Enero, 1997**_

 _Morgan estiró las manos en dirección de las llamas verdes que iluminaban la sala común. Movió los dedos, sintiendo como el calor regresaba a ellos y sonrió suavemente; le gustaba sentir las llamas cerca de su piel._

 _-¿Otra pesadilla?_

 _Volteó sobresaltada, y se encontró con Draco Malfoy. Todavía llevaba su uniforme._

 _-¿Recién llegas?- le preguntó, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja._

 _Tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y estaba delgado. Ya no se paraba de la misma manera, como si fuera dueño del mundo; sino que su postura delataba una gran carga, una demasiado grande para un chico de su edad._

 _Con tristeza se dio cuenta de que era solo eso, un chico. Debería estar preocupándose por exámenes y chicas, no por la fecha límite que Voldemort le había dado._

 _El rubio intentó sonreír._

 _-¿Vas a regañarme?- preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado y estirando las piernas._

 _Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y Morgan se recostó a su lado._

 _-¿Cómo vas con el armario?_

 _Draco pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el séptimo piso, intentando reparar el armario evanescente. Morgan no sabía para qué tenía que repararlo (tampoco quería saber, por lo que solo ayudaba donde podía e intentaba no hacer muchas preguntas), solo sabía que la vida de Draco dependía de ello, y que el pobre estaba aterrado._

 _El rubio suspiró, atrayéndola aún más cerca y enterrando su rostro en su cabello._

 _-No te preocupes.- le dijo, besando su frente._

 _Morgan se apartó para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se veían cansados y apagados, como si la felicidad le hubiera sido arrebatada._

 _-No puedes pedirme eso- colocó su mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, donde solo la tela del uniforme escolar mantenía la marca oculta- No cuando sabemos lo que va a pasar._

 _-Morg…_

 _-No.- se enderezó- Voldemort sabe que vas a fallar. No me mires así. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.- tomó su rostro entre sus manos, forzandolo a mantener contacto visual- No puedes pedirme que no me preocupe sabiendo que tienes los días contados._

 _Draco tomó sus manos y las apartó de su rostro. Les dio un apretón._

 _-Lo voy a solucionar, de verdad._

 _Le dio una mirada suplicante._

 _-¿Que pasa si no lo consigues?_

 _Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder._

 _-Ya pensaré en algo._

 _Esa vez fue ella la que apartó la mirada. Los ojos esmeralda de la serpiente que recorría la pared le devolvieron la mirada._

 _-Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir con Dumbledore._

 _-No._

 _-Pero..._

 _-No.- fue su cortante respuesta._

 _Morgan suspiró en derrota, y no por primera vez, deseó que Sirius estuviera vivo. Tal vez él habría podido convencer a Draco de buscar ayuda; a pesar de todo eran familia. A Harry no le gustó cuando su padrino alentó a Morgan en su amistad con los Slytherin, en especial Draco._

" _-Si alguien como Draco Malfoy te trata como su igual, entonces el chico todavía tiene esperanzas.- le dijo, observando el árbol familiar de los Black._

 _Harry se cruzó de brazos pero no dijo nada._

 _-¿Crees que hay algo bueno en él?- preguntó Morgan, observando el rostro del rubio en una de las ramas._

 _Sirius se detuvo a su lado._

 _-Tú dime._

 _Morgan asintió._

 _-No es tan mala persona- admitió._

 _-Convencerlo de unirse a la Orden será trabajo arduo. ¿Estás segura de que vale la pena el esfuerzo?_

 _Con una sonrisa distraída, pasando un dedo por el retrato del rubio, respondió:_

 _-Por supuesto."_

 _Lo observó con cuidado, y decidió dar voz a una de sus angustias._

 _-Si haces esto, llegará el día en el que estaremos en lados opuestos de la guerra.- dijo cuidadosamente._

 _-Creí que ya estábamos en lados opuestos.- respondió, observando a las llamas bailar._

 _-Sí, pero será oficial cuando dejemos Hogwarts._

 _Draco jugueteó con su varita. Bajo la luz del fuego verde, se veía casi aterrador, pero Morgan nunca podría temerle._

 _-¿Draco?_

 _Finalmente, el rubio se inclinó y aplastó sus labios contra los de Morgan en un beso urgente._

 _Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la pelirroja enterró sus dedos en su cabello platinado, inclinándose sobre él hasta que no hubo más espacio entre sus cuerpos._

 _Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Draco dejó que sus frentes se tocaran._

 _-Solo puedo darte hoy._

 _Tragándose la decepción, Morgan tomó lo que pudo._

* * *

 **21 de Noviembre, 1975**

El viernes a primera hora, Madame Pomfrey le dio el alta.

Le aconsejó que evitara colocar mucho peso sobre la pierna por períodos de tiempo prolongados y le pidió que se lo tomara con calma.

Naturalmente, Morgan salió de la enfermería corriendo. Los gritos de Madame Pomfrey se perdieron en el pasillo.

Morgan estaba ansiosa por ver algo que no fuera las paredes de la enfermería, y estaba desesperada por deshacerse del aroma estéril que parecía estar impregnada en ella.

Tan rápido como su pierna le permitía, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

Parecía que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

Ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeras de dormitorio, se vistió rápidamente y se apresuró en dirección del comedor.

En cuánto entró, varios alumnos se voltearon a verla, o eso pensó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que los múltiples pares de ojos estaban clavados en la venda que cubría su cuello.

Morgan suspiró, puso una sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Escuché que un hombre lobo la mordió.

-¿Qué?

-Fue al bosque prohibido con Snape y algo la atacó.

-Escuché que está con Snape, pero no quería que nadie supiera.

-...Entonces el se enojó y la atacó.

-Escuché que fue porqué intentó asesinar a Evans.

-Debe de ser parte de la iniciación.

-¿Qué iniciación?

-Para unirse a Quien-tú-sabes.

Genial. Incluso en esa época la gente creía que sería una mortífaga.

Se detuvo para saludar a Alice y Frank, y para agradecerles por las ranas de chocolate que le habían llevado el día anterior.

Divisó a Lily cerca de la mesa de los profesores, pero se abstuvo de correr.

Su falsa sonrisa se tornó sincera. Lily pasó todo su tiempo libre junto a la cama de Morgan. Le prestó sus apuntes y le consiguió su tarea en las materias que no compartían. Solo se iba cuando Madame Pomfrey la amenazaba con detención.

Remus también la visitaba luego de clases. Le ayudó con su tarea de Defensa y Herbología y le contó que Potter había ganado una semana de detención por haber lanzado un pequeño maleficio a Snape.

Era bueno estar fuera del hospital, y sería aún mejor cuando los rumores murieran y le quitaran la venda, que le daba comezón.

Se sentó junto a Lily, quien estaba revisando su ensayo para estudios muggles.

-¿Me pasas la tetera?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, luego sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías hoy?- preguntó, soltándola y haciendo su ensayo a un lado.- Te habría ido a esperar.

Morgan vio las tostadas francesas y se sirvió. Lily le sirvió té.

-Madame Pomfrey hizo la sugerencia y la convencí.

Preguntar repetidamente "¿Puede ser hoy?" la había convencido. Morgan estaba segura de que la había vuelto loca, pero al menos ella era libre.

Vio a Remus, Potter y Pettigrew entrar al comedor y tomar asiento en la mitad de la mesa. Hablaban amenamente.

-¿Cómo está la situación?-preguntó, volteando hacia Lily.

Su amiga sonrió.

-Bueno, hay muchos rumores. Uno dice que tu y Sev están peleando por mis...ah, afectos. Una chica de cuarto dijo que peleaste contra un ejército de centauros, y un par de Ravenclaws dicen que estás cargando al engendro de Satanás.

Morgan rodó los ojos.

-Yo escuché que Snape, mi novio, me hizo esto-señaló a su cuello- cuando no quise hacer la relación pública.

Lily rió.

-¿Tú y Sev?- se cubrió la boca con una mano, claramente divertida ante la idea.

-¿Qué no es tu mejor amigo?

-Oh, claro que sí. Pero no creo que sea tu tipo.

-¿De verdad? Ilumíname.- se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando inmensamente de su mañana.

Lily escaneó el comedor, pero pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto sobre la cabeza de la otra bruja.

Intrigada, Morgan miró sobre su hombro, y al ver quien era, volteó.

-H-hola Morgan- saludó Timothy Alberts, pasandose una mano por su cabello enmarañado.

Ella le dio una sonrisa gentil.

-Buenos días, Timothy ¿Cómo estás?

De verdad no le importaba, pero le pareció maleducado no preguntar. Lo único que apreciaba de tía Petunia era que le había enseñado modales.

-Yo estoy bien. Ayer terminé de leer un libro muggle, William algo. No estuvo mal.

-¿Shakespeare?

Asintió con energía y tomó asiento a su lado. Lily y Morgan compartieron una mirada rápida.

-Así es. Ese. Es el primer muggle que leo.

-¿Qué leíste?- preguntó, comenzando a interesarse en el tema.

Morgan había leído casi todas las obras del dramaturgo.

-Hamlet.

-Oh. ¿Sabías que la versión más conocida de hoy en día fue editada un siglo después de su muerte?

Timothy se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿De verdad?

Morgan asintió.

-Parece que en vida hubieron cinco ediciones, todas diferentes. Tal vez no quería editarlo el mismo. ¿Qué te pareció?

El chico hizo una mueca.

-No me gustó mucho. Es brillante, pero los personajes, en especial Ofelia, me sacaron de las casillas.

Morgan sonrió.

-Entonces no leas "Sueño de una noche de verano". Yo lancé ese por la ventana.

-¿Tiraste un libro?-parecía severamente ofendido.

Morgan desvió la mirada, intentando no sonreír. Timothy era un chico,...dulce

-Te recomiendo Tolstói. No escribía obras, pero es de mis favoritos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿De verdad? Entonces leeré algo.

No pudo contener la sonrisa.

Lily se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo recomendar "La Divina Comedia"?

Timothy bajó la mirada y pegó un pequeño salto. Estiró algo en dirección de Morgan con timidez.

-Iba a ir a verte a la enfermería; no sabía que saldrías hoy.

Morgan observó, pasmada, a la tarjeta que le estaba ofreciendo. Tenía un pequeño oso en muletas, con una venda en la cabeza. El oso daba un paso y caía al suelo, provocando una humareda.

Dentro había un sencillo mensaje de buenos deseos, firmado por Timothy.

-Ah. Bueno, ...este...gracias. Es,...muy ¿considerado? de tu parte.

Su cabello se tornó rosa, al igual que sus mejillas.

-Quería ir a visitarte pero con los T.I.M.O.S…

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

Timothy sonrió antes de levantarse. Se rascó la nuca y colocó las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno, entonces...nos vemos en clase.

Saludó con la mano de forma incómoda y se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde tomó asiento junto a un pequeño grupo.

-Vaya.

Morgan volteó para ver a Lily.

-¿Qué?- se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

-Nada. No es lo que habría elegido para ti, pero si te gusta…

Movió las cejas de forma sugestiva, y Morgan resistió la urgencia de golpearla con la tarjeta.

-Solo es amable.

-Claro.

* * *

Morgan tomó asiento y abrió su libro de runas antiguas. Contaba con una hora libre antes del almuerzo, y con su nuevo trabajo y la detención con Slughorn, no tenía más opción que aprovechar cada minuto para completar su tarea y estudiar para sus exámenes de fin de año.

Un par de mesas a su izquierda, un chico de Hufflepuff rompió en un llanto histérico. Morgan apenas le dio una mirada indiferente. Parecía que era de séptimo. Madame Pince lo escoltó hasta la enfermería de mala gana.

No podía concentrarse en su tarea, demasiado ocupada pensando en todo lo que debía hacer para sus otras materias. A ese paso, moriría de cansancio antes de siquiera comenzar a estudiar los horrocruxes.

Se quitó los lentes y los colocó sobre su cabeza, la necesidad de arrancarse el cabello era difícil de resistir.

Apenas se las arregló para traducir dos runas cuando la comezón en su cuello la distrajo. Intentó quitarse la venda con las uñas, pero se regañó internamente y se forzó a dejarlo.

Una runa más, y comenzó a garabatear gatos en su pergamino.

¿Cuántas horas le faltaban para poder ir a dormir? Solo había estado fuera de la enfermería por unas horas pero no podía esperar al receso de navidad.

Lo único bueno de su estadía en la enfermería era que tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día con su tarea, y con la ayuda de Lily y Remus, estaba segura de que no sería un completo fiasco en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

 _Debería visitar a Júpiter pronto.-_ pensó distraída, con los ojos clavados en un concepto pero sin realmente procesarlo.

Se removió en su asiento, sintiendo la mirada de alguien clavada en su figura, y al buscar al culpable encontró los ojos grises de Black, que la observaba desde una mesa junto a una ventana, donde comenzaba la sección de animales mágicos.

Morgan enarcó una ceja. No tenía idea de que Black supiera de la existencia de la biblioteca, mucho menos su ubicación.

Quería golpearlo y echarle un maleficio, o cincuenta, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No quería ser expulsada; ¿a dónde iría entonces?

No valdría la pena.

Esa no era la primera vez del día que Morgan lo atrapaba mirándola. La primera había sido en el comedor, justo antes de que las pelirrojas se levantaran de la mesa para dirigirse a su primera clase, estudios muggles. Le extrañó verlo sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero entonces una chica morena se sentó sobre su regazo y todo tuvo sentido para ella.

La segunda fue en pociones. Se sentaron junto a Marlene McKinnon (Snape las había abandonado por Nott y Goyle, y Lily se pasó las dos horas enviándole miradas que podrían poner a Medusa en vergüenza), y Morgan vio a Black sentado con Frank y Alice, sus ojos incapaces de mirar algo que no fuera su pierna vendada.

Como deseaba tener medias más largas.

Eventualmente, el profesor Slughorn le llamó la atención, pero Morgan pudo sentir su mirada cada pocos minutos.

En ese momento, se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su silla, y luego de unos momentos rompió contacto visual. Le dio una mirada de repugnancia a su cuello y se volteó; pasando a estar disconforme con el sol.

-Los otros tres no le están hablando.

Casi le da un ataque al corazón al escuchar la voz de Lily, quien se había inclinado para susurrar en su oído.

-¿Eh?

-A Black- especificó ella, sacando su pluma favorita, pergamino y un tintero. Abrió un tomo del tamaño de una pequeña televisión y comenzó a leer.

-Por eso ya no se sienta con ellos- dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

No era una pregunta, pero Lily asintió de todas formas.

-Si yo fuera Remus no volvería a hablarle.- dejó su pluma sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos sobre el pergamino.

-¿Cómo sabes de Remus?- preguntó Morgan, ignorando su tarea felizmente.

Lily miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba escuchando.

-Hemos sido compañeros por cinco años; me sorprende que nadie más haya notado que sus visitas a la enfermería y a su casa siempre coinciden con la luna llena.- miró a su nueva amiga con curiosidad-¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Cómo supiste?

Morgan tragó en seco y se obligó a mantener la calma.

-Dumbledore…

-¿Él te dijo?

-Déjame hablar. Dumbledore vino a la enfermería a gritarme…

-¿Qué?

-Lily, cállate o no te cuento.

-Lo siento- tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

-"¿Qué habría sucedido con el señor Lupin si el señor Potter hubiera sido gravemente herido?" Fueron sus palabras exactas. Además, Remus estaba en la cama frente a la mía. Se veía horrible, y casi se pone a llorar cuando desperté.

Lily asintió lentamente, y finalmente decidió creerle. Volvió a inclinarse hacia Morgan.

-¿Es cierto que Potter los salvó?

Morgan sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Lils. No tuviste que tragarte tu orgullo por nada.

La Gryffindor bufó, apartando la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo un tarado como él salvar a dos personas de un hombre lobo sin lastimar a nadie?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que fue magia?

Si Lily no sabía sobre los Merodeadores siendo animagos, Morgan se encargaría de que siguiera siendo así. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca contaría un secreto que no le pertenecía; a menos que su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

Esa noche comenzaba su castigo con el profesor Slughorn. Al entrar al salón, notó que no sería la única sufriendo.

Black, Potter y Snape ya estaban ahí, parados junto al otro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ah! Señorita Edevane. Pase, pase. La profesora McGonagall me advirtió de que podría llegar tarde.

Morgan había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en Honeydukes, de viernes a domingo. Madame Pomfrey le pidió que no se moviera mucho, pero Morgan no quería estar faltando en su segunda semana, por lo que esa tarde, después de su última clase, tomó un carruaje hacia Hogsmeade .

El dueño, Ciceron Harkiss, le dio una mirada a la gruesa venda en su pierna y a la del cuello antes de enviarla al mostrador.

Luego de sopesar por un momento, Morgan se detuvo junto a Potter, ante una intimidante montaña de calderos tamaño medio.

Slughorn, ignorante a la tensión, juntó sus manos con una palmada.

-Ahora, varitas, por favor.

A regañadientes, los cuatro le entregaron sus varitas, y el profesor las guardó en un bolsillo interna de su túnica marrón.

-Bien, bien. Tienen que limpiar estos calderos. Yo volveré en un rato para supervisarlos.

Slughorn salió del salón con prisa, sin dudas se dirigía al comedor para la cena.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Potter tomó un caldero y se lo llevó a un rincón. Morgan lo imitó, cargando uno hasta la pared. Buscó los materiales de limpieza y se sentó en el suelo.

Comenzó a limpiar con desgana, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, su furia crecía.

Eso no era justo. Harry podía volar en un auto y no recibía más que un golpecito en las manos. Harry podía escabullirse en medio de la noche y matar a un profesor y era celebrado. Harry salía luego del toque de queda, se enfrentaba a un hombre lobo y ponía en riesgo las vidas de otros estudiantes y Dumbledore hacía la vista gorda.

¿Por que en esa época actuaba diferente? ¿Era la culpa, tal vez? Después de todo, Dumbledore tenía la capa de Potter en su posesión cuando estos fueron asesinados; de no haber sido así, la familia podría haberse escondido y la historia sería diferente.

No podía ser eso. Incluso en el futuro, el director no era tan indulgente con ella; pero tal vez lo era con Harry porque se sentía culpable, sabiendo por años que su hermano tendría que sacrificarse para derrotar a Voldemort.

Tampoco era porque ella fuera una Slytherin. A pesar de lo que algunos alumnos creían, Dumbledore no favorecía a los leones sobre las serpientes. Si la trataba diferente, era porque ella no era tan importante como Harry, pero ningún alumno era tan importante como

Harry Potter. Siempre la había tratado como una alumna promedio.

Pero en ese tiempo si era especial. Ella sabía cómo acababa todo, sabía cómo detenerlo. Muerte misma la había elegido, lo que debía significar que ella era la especial ahora, ¿verdad?

Restregó con más fuerza, y tardó unos minutos en notar que el caldero ya estaba limpio. Haciéndolo a un lado, se levantó para tomar otro y escaneó la habitación.

Potter limpiaba en un rincón, y con solo verlo Morgan supo que el mago no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de tareas. Snape trabajaba sobre un escritorio en silencio, y Black estaba sentado en la silla del profesor, con sus pies sobre el escritorio y las manos detrás de la cabeza, silbando una canción de The Beatles.

Morgan le frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No vas a ayudar?- preguntó de forma brusca.

Snape levantó la mirada momentáneamente para ver a quien hablaba, rodó los ojos y continuó con su tarea. Potter la estaba mirando.

Black abrió los ojos y los clavó en ella, desinteresado.

-Yo no hago este tipo de cosas.

Morgan cerró las manos en puños y apretó los dientes.

-Oh, mis disculpas. El gran Sirius Black está por encima de las consecuencias.

Potter bufó, y Black desvió la mirada por un segundo. Algo parecido al remordimiento brilló en sus ojos por un instante, pero desapareció antes de que Morgan pudiera estar segura.

Se volvió hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo.

-Tu si me entiendes, amor.

Morgan, con un gruñido, le lanzó el trapo sucio, que aterrizó sobre su hombro.

-¡Oye! Ensucias mi ropa.

-¡Eres de lo peor!

-¿Ah, sí?-parecía divertido.

-¡Sí!- se acercó a él con pasos fuertes- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Snape pudo haber salido lastimado. Pudo haber muerto.

-Estás exagerando- rodó los ojos, volviendo a subir los pies sobre el escritorio.

El muy desgraciado estaba dejando lodo sobre la madera.

Morgan le movió los pies, y estos cayeron al suelo con un ruido seco.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No estoy exagerando! ¿Qué hay del hombre lobo?- preguntó ella. Lily le había dicho que Snape no sabía que el hombre lobo era Remus, y continuaría ignorante. Lo último que necesitaba era arruinar todo aún más, exponiendo al pobre Remus ante toda la escuela- En el fondo es una persona. ¿Crees que le gustaría despertar y ver que lastimó, o que mató a alguien?

Black entrecerró los ojos. Era una mirada calculadora, una que Morgan sabía era peligrosa, pero en ese momento no la notó.

-¿Qué hay de Potter? Él no tiene porque arreglar todos tus errores.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- dijo lentamente.

Morgan colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-Creo que lo sé. No me importa que no te agrade Snape, pero te pasaste de la raya y lo sabes. Pudo haber muerto. _Yo_ pude haber muerto.

Black se levantó de golpe. Era mucho más alto que ella, al menos unos veinte centímetros. La diferencia, y la oscura expresión en su rostro eran bastante intimidantes, pero Morgan no iba a mostrarle cuánto le afectaba.

-Ajá. Esto es sobre tí.

-Sí, y las otras personas a las que pusiste en peligro.

Black no parecía estar escuchandola.

-¿Por qué fuiste con Snape? ¿Ah? ¿Porque lo seguiste?

-¿Cómo que porqué lo seguí? Sabía que lo que fueras a tener planeado era algo malo, y no quería que se lastimara por tu culpa.

-Pero, ¿por qué ir tú? ¿Porque no alertar a un profesor?

Morgan cerró la boca e intentó pensar rápido. Potter y Snape observaban el concurso de gritos con preocupación y desinterés, respectivamente. Potter hizo su caldero a un lado, listo para separarlos.

Black le dio una sonrisa cruel, y Morgan sintió la temperatura bajar varios grados.

-Aw, Edevane, ¿querías ser buena? ¿La serpiente quiere jugar a ser héroe?- con una risa oscura, tomó un paso en su dirección.- Déjame darte un consejo, chica nueva. Quédate con los de tu calaña y no intentes ser lo que no eres, asquerosa mortífaga.

El cabello se le tornó negro, y antes de que Black pudiera reaccionar, Morgan cerró su mano en un puño, tomó impulso, y lo estampó en la nariz del chico.

-¡Ow!

Potter pegó un salto y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ya basta- ordenó con firmeza.

Morgan no despegó sus ojos de la nariz sangrante de Black. Se lo merecía, y lo haría de vuelta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿A llamarla por ese nombre? Él, sabiendo lo que sabía de sus padres.

-Potter, muévete. Todavía no he roto ningún hueso.

Morgan no era partidaria de la violencia, pero en ciertas ocasiones algunas personas la hacían perder los estribos. Umbridge había sido una de ellas, y Pansy Parkinson otra, un día durante el tercer curso cuando dijo cosas horribles de su madre.

-Basta- le dijo Potter, tomándola por los hombros- No puedes ir por ahí atacando estudiantes.

-¿Y ustedes sí?

¿Lo estaba defendiendo? Lily había dicho que los Merodeadores no estaban hablando con Sirius, ¿por qué lo defendía?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hipócrita? Morgan los había visto en los pasillos, lanzando maleficios a otros estudiantes solo porque no se movían lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué es todo esto?

El profesor Slughorn se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, completo horror evidente en su rostro.

-¡Esa bruja me atacó!- gritó Sirius, todavía sosteniéndose la nariz.

-Edevane, ¿es eso cierto?

-Él me atacó primero, señor.

 _Verbalmente._

Para el estupor de todos, Snape fue quien habló en su favor.

-Las palabras "Asquerosa mortífaga" fueron usadas- dijo lentamente, como si pronunciar esas pocas palabras supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

El profesor Slughorn se mostró alarmado.

-Esa es una acusación muy seria, señor Black.

Él Gryffindor se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Tendrá una semana extra de detención.

Se le ensancharon los ojos.

-Pero ella…

-Señor Potter, lleve al señor Black a la enfermería.

Antes de que Black se consiguiera detención hasta el sexto año, Potter lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó de arrastro.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Black le lanzó una mirada asesina sobre su hombro. Morgan intentó no sonreír.

-Señorita Edevane…-comenzó el profesor, con tono de advertencia.

Ella le dio una mirada inocente, e incluso se esforzó para que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Slughorn suspiró.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Vayan a Astronomía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cha cha cha, un paso pa' delante, cha cha cha, tres paso' pa' 'tras, cha cha cha, un paso pa' delante, cha cha cha se van a mata''

Jejejejejejejejeej, no debería estar riendo tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Así de cruel soy. No se preocupen, en el futuro tendrán peleas más fuertes xD

Jajajajajajaja, ay perdón.

...Jajajajaja, nah!

Oigan, estoy resucitando mi cuenta de twitter, BolenaBorgia, si quieren algunas pistas o tienen preguntas pueden pasarse por allí.

Por cierto, en esa cuenta revele el patronus de Morgan :3

Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)


	9. Capítulo 7

**Nat-Marie:** jejej, el drama, en dosis moderadas, tiende a ser bueno. Hay una discusión no muy lejos en el horizonte (probablemente). Si te dan gracia ahora imagina cuando empiecen a haber sentimientos *menea las cejas*

Gracias por leer y el comentario :)

 **Sara:** Me alegro mucho! :)

 **KuraiTsukiYume:** Me alegra que te guste, y lamento que este Harry no. No es mi intención hacerlo ver mal o convertirlo en una especie de villano. Eran niños y él se mandó (a falta de una mejor expresión) una cagada importante al no hablarle por meses (en especial al haber sido "tirados" a ese mundo nuevo), y siempre lo percibí como alguien un poco prejuicioso, así que solo quería mostrar cómo eso afecta su relación con Morgan. No es algo que haga con mala intención, él de verdad la quiere (es su hermana después de todo). Las escenas con Harry las iba a dejar para el próximo capítulo, pero decidí colocarlo en este para que se empiece a ver que no todo entre esos dos es malo.

Con respecto a Dumbledore, creo que la situación con Harry fue diferente, y la culpa de estar "criándolo para el matadero" lo llevó a ser un poco más indulgente. Además, Harry siempre tuvo más suerte; a Morgan le fue pésimo en su misión. Sin mencionar que todavía no existe Harry.

Lamento la biblia que te escribí, jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La cita de Lily**

 **1° de Agosto, 1993.**

 _Querida Morgan:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Espero que te guste mi obsequio, si no, prometo conseguirte algo mejor._

 _¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Te sientes diferente?_

 _Desearía estar ahí para darte un abrazo, pero tal vez podamos vernos antes de que comiencen las clases. La madre de Blaise oficiará una gala de beneficencia y se de buena fuente que incluso los Malfoy estarán ahí. ¿Ya te llegó la invitación?_

 _¿Has sabido algo de Daphne? No me ha escrito en un par de semanas. Tal vez se está divirtiendo en Madrid, o tal vez se peleó con Astoria y acabaron matándose. Espero que sea lo primero._

 _Lamento que la carta sea corta, pero mi padre no puede verme enviándote algo. Lo he convencido de que nos odiamos._

 _Mis mejores deseos,_

 _Theo._

 _Morgan sonrió. Theo era el chico más dulce que conocía, y no era justo que tuviera a ese monstruo como padre. Daphne le había contado en una ocasión que los malos tratos del señor Nott llevaron a la señora Nott al suicidio. Theo no hablaba mucho de su padre, pero en una ocasión Tracey y Morgan lo vieron bajarse la manga con rapidez, efectivamente ocultando un moretón._

 _Haciendo la nota a un lado, tomó la caja que la lechuza de los Nott (una criatura formidable y arrogante) había entregado._

 _Era una copia de Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, primera edición. A Morgan casi se le caen las calcetas._

 _Theo sabía que ella adoraba esas historias, y no podía ni imaginarse lo difícil que debió haber sido encontrar ese ejemplar._

 _Acercó el libro a su rostro e inhaló, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

 _El momento fue arruinado por Harry, quien entró en la habitación con pasos fuertes._

 _Morgan se levantó de la silla y le mostró el libro._

 _-¡Harry, mira! Es un regalo de Theo._

 _Harry intentó darle una sonrisa. De los amigos de su hermana, el chico Nott y Greengrass eran los que menos detestaba; pero aún así, intentaba no hacer muchos comentarios alrededor de su hermana. No era tan difícil, hasta que ella mencionaba a Malfoy._

 _-Que bien._

 _La sonrisa cayó de su rostro, y con sumo cuidado, depositó el libro sobre el escritorio, fuera del alcance de Hedwig._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó consternada, acercándose a su hermano._

 _Harry suspiró y se sentó al borde de su cama._

 _-Tengo malas noticias.- le dijo._

 _Morgan se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido que tenía a Harry en tal estado?_

 _-Tía Marge viene de visita._

 _El rostro de Morgan cayó al escuchar la noticia. Harry odiaba a la tía Marge, pero en cambio su hermana estaba aterrada de la mujer._

 _-Oye- se levantó y colocó sus manos sobre sus brazos. Morgan lo miró con pesar-. Tranquila. No voy a dejar que te moleste._

 _Morgan sabía que no sería capaz de mantener su promesa, pero intentó sonreír e hizo algo que no hacía seguido: besó su mejilla._

* * *

 _Morgan se miró en el espejo y decidió que se veía lo suficientemente bien. Llevaba un vestido rosa viejo que le llegaba a las rodillas, que solía pertenecer a tía Petunia. Más bien, el vestido la llevaba a ella. Había perdido peso durante el verano (la señora Weasley tendría un ataque cuando la viera) y el vestido colgaba de su figura de forma poco halagadora. Con un suspiro resignado, se colocó sus converse blancas y bajó las escaleras, habiendo escuchado el sonido de esta abriéndose._

 _Como era de esperar, el perro intentó atacarla apenas la vio. Morgan adoraba a todos los caninos, excepto a ese pulgoso._

 _Afortunadamente, tía Marge sostenía la correa con firmeza._

 _La ballena tiró su maleta contra el estómago de Harry, abrazó a Dudley y luego saludó a tía Petunia._

 _-¿Un té, Marge?-preguntó tío Vernon-.¿Y que tomará Ripper?_

 _-Ripper sorberá el té que se me derrame del plato- respondió la mujer con su horrible voz, siguiendo a tía Petunia a la cocina._

 _De haberla escuchado, Daphne y Tracey habrían sufrido un paro cardíaco. ¿Qué clase de etiqueta era esa?_

 _Morgan siguió a Harry hasta la habitación de invitados, tan despacio como era humanamente posible._

 _Morgan intentó mantener presente lo que Harry había dicho. Si se comportaban, tío Vernon les firmaría el permiso para Hogsmeade._

 _Su hermano le dio un apretón reconfortante a su mano antes de entrar en la cocina. Ripper le gruñó, pero no intentó atacarla, demasiado ocupado ensuciando el suelo perfecto de tía Petunia con té y baba._

 _Sin pronunciar palabra, los mellizos tomaron asiento a la mesa con movimientos idénticos. A veces hacían eso, se movían al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera, y a Ron le daba escalofríos._

 _-Con que todavía están por aquí, ¿eh?- bramó tía Marge, notando la presencia de los niños._

 _-Sí- respondió Harry._

 _-No digas sí en ese tono maleducado- gruñó tía Marge.-. Demasiado bien los tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndolos aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. Si los hubiera encontrado a la puerta de mi casa los habría enviado directamente al orfanato._

 _Morgan intentó no temblar ante la mirada cruel de la mujer. Harry le mostró una sonrisa triste._

 _-¡No pongan esas caras!- rugió tía Marge-. Ya veo que no han mejorado desde la última vez que los ví. Esperaba que en el colegio les hubieran enseñado modales- tomó un sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó-: ¿A dónde me has dicho que envías al chico, Vernon?_

 _-Al colegio San Bruto- respondió tío Vernon-. Es una institución de primera categoría para casos desesperados._

 _-Bien. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico?_

 _-Bueeeenooo…_

 _Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge, desesperado. En cualquier otra ocasión, Morgan lo habría encontrado divertido, con sus diminutos ojos de puerco abiertos de verdad para varias, y la papada sacudiéndose._

 _-Sí; sin parar- respondió finalmente Harry._

 _-¿Qué hay de la chica?_

 _-Va a la Academia Santa Agnes. Es una escuela solo para señoritas._

 _¿La que? ¿Para qué?_

 _Tía Marge clavó sus ojos de cerdo en ella._

 _-Bien. ¿Qué hay de tu escuela, muchacha? ¿Usan la vara?_

 _-S-sí, señora- respondió ella, tragando en seco- Las hermanas son muy...severas. También usan maíz._

 _Con el fin de ser dramática, señaló a sus rodillas raspadas. Se había caído en la calle dos días atrás, mientras ayudaba a Harry a cargar con las compras que tía Petunia les había encargado._

 _-Muy bien. -se volvió hacia Vernon-. Hiciste bien en enviarla a esa escuela. Las chicas son peores que los chicos. Así evitarás que se aparezca embarazada un día de estos y los cláve con otro mocoso como hizo la madre.-la miró de pies a cabeza- Con la forma en que se viste lo está pidiendo._

 _A su lado, Harry apretó las manos en puños._

 _-Solo tengo trece- respondió ella._

 _¿Qué estaba pidiendo? Su mente inocente todavía no comprendía el significado detrás de las palabras de la mujer._

 _-¡No me contestes, jovencita!_

 _Ella pegó un salto sobre su asiento, y tío Vernon interrumpió._

 _-¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ha escapado?_

* * *

 _Harry no resistió, y la noche antes de que tía Marge se fuera explotó._

 _Fue durante la cena, tía Marge había tenido unas copas de más, y como de costumbre, se desquitó con los mellizos._

 _Comenzó criticando el atuendo "inapropiado" de Morgan. La pelirroja no entendía a qué se refería; llevaba una camisa celeste, un par de pantalones khaki y calzado a juego. También se quejó del horrible color y estado de su cabello, que llevaba en una cola de caballo, y una bandana azul oscuro (regalo de Tracey) que ayudaba a mantenerlo en su lugar._

 _Morgan intentó no moverse, como si eso fuera a ayudar a tía Marge a olvidarse de su presencia._

 _El recuerdo de la mujer pegándole en las manos con una gruesa vara de madera llena de espinas continuaba repitiendose en su mente. Uno de sus dedos, el anular, tenía una pequeña cicatriz como prueba._

 _Por debajo de la mesa, Harry tomó su mano._

 _Luego continuó con su hermano, hasta que finalmente cambió el tema a sus padres. Los mellizos se tensaron, e hicieron acopio de toda su paciencia._

 _Morgan se sentó ahí, en silencio, y se preguntó cómo tía Petunia podía dejar que esa horrible mujer hablara de esa forma de su hermana._

 _Morgan y Harry no tendían a estar de acuerdo, pero ella no permitiría que alguien hablara tan mal de él. Draco aprendió rápido, y solo se metía con Harry cuando su hermana no estaba cerca._

 _Tía Marge continuó despotricando contra sus padres, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Nada de lo que decía era cierto! Sus padres eran buenas personas; intentaron construir un mejor mundo para ellos y dieron sus vidas para que ellos pudieran vivir._

" _-¿Morgan? Oh, Lily, mírala. Pobre señor Bigotes. Pero mírala. Es tan ador… ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es él! ¡Toma a Harry y corre!"_

 _-No murieron en ningún accidente de coche- dijo Harry, levantándose de su asiento._

 _Morgan lo siguió, aferrándose a su brazo con manos temblorosas._

 _-¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y los dejaron para que fueran una carga para sus decentes y trabajadores tíos!- gritó tía Marge, con el rostro inflado- Niños insolentes, desagradecidos y…_

 _Tía Marge se detuvo en seco. Lentamente, comenzó a hincharse. Su cabeza comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, y pronto sucedió lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo._

 _Morgan observó, los ojos abiertos en terror, como tía Marge se inflaba como un globo. Sus botones reventaron, y uno de ellos pegó a Dudley en el ojo._

 _-¡Marge!-gritaron tío Vernon y tía Petunia, viendo como el cuerpo de la vieja arpía comenzaba a flotar. Ripper entró en a la sala ladrando._

 _-¡Nooooo!_

 _Tío Vernon tomó a Marge por un pie e intentó bajarla, pero casi se fue con ella. Ripper saltó y hundió los dientes en el tobillo de tío Vernon._

 _Harry tomó la mano de Morgan y la jaló fuera del comedor, en dirección de la alacena debajo de las escaleras. La puerta se abrió, y los mellizos sacaron sus baúles. Los dejaron en la puerta y corrieron hasta su habitación. Morgan tomó el libro que Theo le había regalado y lo colocó de nuevo en su caja._

 _-Artemisa- llamó, y la gata salió de debajo de su cama y entró en su jaula. Olvidando los presentes de Blaise, Daphne, Draco, Hermione y Tracey, bajó las escaleras detrás de Harry._

 _Cuando llegaron al baúl, tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones._

 _-¡Vengan aquí! ¡Regresen y arreglen lo que han hecho!_

 _Ella no había hecho nada, pero no quería ni abrir la boca. De haber hecho algo a tía Marge, habría sido mucho peor que simplemente hincharla un poco._

 _Tío Vernon la tomó por el cuello de la camisa._

 _-¡Arréglalo, muchacha!-gritó en su rostro, rabioso._

 _Con brusquedad, Harry la tomó de la cintura y la alejó de tío Vernon, colocándola detrás de él y apuntando al hombre con su varita._

 _-Se lo merecía. Se merecía todo lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques._

 _Morgan abrió la puerta y tomó su baúl._

 _-Nos vamos- anunció Harry, tomando el suyo y la jaula de Hedwig- Ya hemos tenido bastante._

 _Se alejaron por la oscura calle, ignorando los gritos de furia de tío Vernon, y las luces de algunos vecinos, que se encendían a su paso._

 _Morgan siguió a Harry con paso torpe. No podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que tía Marge había dicho sobre sus padres. James y Lily siempre fueron un tema delicado para la bruja. En una ocasión, escuchó a Hermione usar el término "duelo prolongado", mientras hablaba con su hermano._

 _Para varios no lo parecía, pero era sencillo romperla. Solo había que decir algo en contra de sus padres y la chica se pondría a llorar o intentaría usar magia oscura en la persona que tuviera la osadía._

 _Harry se detuvo en la calle Magnolia y se dejó caer sobre un muro. Ella dejó la caja sobre el baúl, se sentó en el suelo y rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos, dejando que los sollozos se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Desde su jaula, Artemisa maulló, estirando una delicada pata gris e intentando hacerla pasar entre las rejillas._

 _-¿Morgan?-llamó Harry, quien estaba revisando su baúl. Cuando la pelirroja se volvió hacia él, con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas oculto por la sombra, este preguntó:-¿No tendrás algo de dinero muggle?_

 _Ligeramente desorientada, buscó en sus bolsillos y extendió un par de billetes y unas monedas en dirección de Harry, quien contó dos veces antes de suspirar._

 _-Esto no nos va a llevar a Londres._

 _Morgan se congeló, y luego comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. ¡Lo que faltaba! Era de noche y no tenían a donde ir._

 _-Mierda- escuchó a Harry mascullar. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Hey, no llores. Todo va a estar bien._

 _-Cállate._

 _-En serio. Voy a encontrar alguna forma._

 _-N-no quiero volver._

 _Harry le dio un suave apretón, sus ojos suaves._

 _-No volveremos, lo prometo. Al menos no hasta el próximo verano. Ahora respira hondo mientras busco algo._

 _Morgan asintió e intentó seguir las instrucciones de su hermano. Intentó no pensar en todas las formas terribles en las que podrían ser asesinados en esa calle desierta. Con la suerte que los mellizos tenían, Voldemort doblaría la esquina en cualquier momento._

 _-Lumos._

 _Morgan entrecerró los ojos ante la luz que salía de la varita de Harry._

 _-¿Que…?_

 _Se detuvo a media pregunta. Volteó, y vio a un gran perro negro. Era bastante delgado pero intimidante, con sus brillantes ojos y dientes grandes._

 _Se paró de un salto, sonriendo, su pesar olvidado momentáneamente._

 _-¡Perrito!_

 _Harry la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia atrás. Ambos tropezaron con un baúl y cayeron._

* * *

 **6 de Diciembre, 1975**

Morgan estaba considerando pegarse cinta alrededor de los ojos; tal vez de esa forma podría mantenerlos abiertos.

Era sábado y el primer partido de Quidditch tomaría lugar ese día. Era Ravenclaw contra Slytherin.

Su turno en Honeydukes comenzaba a las diez, por lo que no podría asistir al juego.

Se sentó junto a Lily en el comedor.

-Te ves horrible- le dijo, ojeando el periódico.

Morgan apenas se las arregló para gruñir en respuesta, y comenzó a servirse café. Merlín sabía cuánto lo necesitaba.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos almorzar juntas- sugirió la Gryffindor, creando una montaña de panceta en su plato con expresión codiciosa..

Morgan lo consideró.

-No me va a alcanzar el tiempo para volver.

-Me refería a que podríamos encontrarnos fuera de Honeydukes e ir a algún lado- se encogió de hombros-Podríamos tener un picnic.

-¿En invierno?

-O podríamos ir a las Tres Escobas.

Morgan tenía que admitir que era una idea agradable.

-Pero este fin de semana no está en el calendario.

Era cierto. La fecha más cercana para volver a Hogsmeade era a finales de enero.

Lily intentó restarle importancia.

-Conozco un pasadizo.

Morgan la miró con creciente interés.

-Lily Evans, ¿vas a romper las reglas?

-Yo no lo llamaría así.- se apresuró a responder.

Morgan sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías?

Lily intentó encontrar una respuesta, pero la llegada de Snape captó su atención. El chico cargaba con un par de libros (probablemente de pociones), y se veía tan enojado con el mundo como de costumbre. Se encaminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin sin darles siquiera una mirada.

Lily no apartó la vista de su periódico, pero Morgan podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos y no estaba segura de si iba a romper en llanto o si iba a alcanzar su varita y maldecirlo.

-¿Lils?

La susodicha suspiró lentamente.

-No se que le pasa-admitió- Se junta con Nott y Rosier, y dice cosas horribles de los hijos de muggle.

Morgan le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro.

-También se la pasa leyendo libros de artes oscuras. Siempre le interesaron, pero ahora comienza a preocuparme.- se volvió hacia ella-He intentado hablar con él pero ya no me escucha.

Morgan miró en dirección de Snape, quien les daba la espalda. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, cuchicheando con otros tres chicos. Morgan no recordaba sus nombres, pero los había visto con Rosier, atormentando a los de primer año en los pasillos. Estaba bastante segura de que uno de ellos era el padre de Daphne.

Tal vez debería hablar con Snape, por el bien de Lily.

-No me has dicho como sabes de ese pasadizo- dijo Morgan de repente, en un pequeño intento por distraer a su nueva amiga.

Lily dio vuelta a la hoja rápidamente, y le dio una rápida mirada de reojo.

-Eso no tiene relevancia.

Morgan alzó las cejas.

-¿Ah no?- tomó un largo sorbo de café, una pequeña sonrisa digna del mismo Salazar en sus labios-. Muy bien. Veamos que piensa McGonagall cuando sepa que una prefecta planea escabullirse por ahí.

Podía sentir los alarmados ojos de Lily en su rostro, y tuvo el descaro de exhibir su sonrisa.

-Bien- gruñó Lily, inclinándose para que los otros estudiantes no escucharan-. Vi a Potter y sus compinches salir meterse en el una vez.

-¿Y cómo sabes que va hasta Hogsmeade?

Con ojos entrecerrados y mandíbula apretada, respondió:

-Investigué.

-Te escabulliste. ¡Es un escándalo!

-Shh. Bien, lo hice, y te deja en el sótano de Honeydukes. ¿Feliz?

La profesora McGonagall pasó por su lado, camino a la mesa de los profesores. Asintió en dirección de sus dos mejores alumnas.

Cuando Morgan no abrió la boca, Lily respiró aliviada, y terminaron su desayuno en silencio.

Salieron del comedor tomadas del brazo, y fueron interceptadas por un chico de Ravenclaw en las puertas del castillo. Era de séptimo, y Morgan no podía recordar su nombre. Algo Aubrey.

-Hey, Lily.

-Bertram- le devolvió el saludo la pelirroja.

Morgan fingió toser para ocultar su risa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó, ajustándose el gorro de lana, revelando una mata de cabello oscuro.

Morgan comenzó a alejarse, pero Lily jaló de su brazo.

-Claro. ¿Qué sucede?

El chico inhaló, como si estuviera reuniendo coraje.

-¿Tegustaríasalirconmigo?- escupió, tan rápido que Morgan tardó varios segundos en comprender.

Lily abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, y un delicado rosa se esparció por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo una cita?-preguntó, haciendo presión en el brazo de Morgan.

La Slytherin se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Lily tenía garras en lugar de uñas.

Bertram (Morgan casi ríe al recordar su nombre) asintió de manera casi tímida.

Potter venía saliendo del comedor, junto a Remus y Pettigrew. Se empujaban unos a otros y reían despreocupados. Al ver a Lily, se pasó una mano por el pelo y echó los hombros hacia atrás, sacando pecho.

Lily no pareció verlo.

-Me encantaría- sonrió a Bertram.

Morgan frunció los labios. ¿Hablaba en serio? El chico no era para nada feo, pero junto a Lily parecía Quasimodo.

Esperaba que no durara. Después de todo, no podía correr el riesgo de que Lily y James se enamoraran de personas diferentes y ella no naciera.

-Oh, lo enti…¿De verdad?- Aparentemente, ni el mismo Bertram podía creérselo, y Morgan enarcó una ceja de forma despectiva ante su entusiasmo. Ese chico no tenía orgullo- ¡Bien! ¿Te parece el próximo viernes?

Lily asintió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Potter salió del castillo con Remus y Pettigrew, pero se detuvo un momento para observar el intercambio.

Él y Morgan intercambiaron una mirada intranquila.

* * *

Morgan se dice a sí misma que no es justo. De seguro Lily debió haber salido con otras personas antes de James, y viceversa. Intentó decirse a sí misma que no importaba, que eventualmente, todo seguirá su curso natural. Mientras ayudaba al señor Harkiss a cerrar la tienda, decidió que le dará una oportunidad justa. ¿Quién era ella para negarle un poco de felicidad a la otra bruja?

Esa noche, Bertram se sentó frente a Lily durante la cena, y las resoluciones de la Slytherin se fueron por el caño.

Intentó unirse a la conversación, y aunque Lily actuaba con normalidad, Bertram se dedicaba a ignorarla. Notó que su presencia le molestaba, pero Morgan se rehusó a irse. Ella estaba allí primero, y no había necesidad de ser tan grosero.

Unos asientos a su derecha, Potter observa con tanto disimulo como es capaz de aparentar. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y los lentes a mitad del puente de su nariz. Le recordó a un anciano malhumorado.

-¿Por qué Black te mira así?

Morgan apartó la mirada del Gryffindor en favor de una idéntica a la suya. Lily le estaba hablando.

-¿Perdón?

-Black. Parece que quiere apuñalarte.

Morgan lo buscó con la mirada, y lo encontró en la mesa de Hufflepuff, con su brazo casualmente alrededor de los hombros de una chica de sexto. Lily tenía razón, le salían chispas por los ojos.

Ella sonrió y se rascó la nariz, y vio cómo los nudillos de Black se tornaron blancos.

-No importa- dijo ella, tomando una cucharada de sopa de tomate.

Lily estaba a punto de insistir, cuando Bertram volvió a interrumpir la conversación.

-¿Sabes? Mi familia tiene una granja.

* * *

Esa noche, durante detención, nadie dijo nada.

Morgan limpiaba con la espalda apoyada contra el escritorio del profesor, Potter sentado en su silla, Snape en el fondo del salón, y Black al frente.

Tiene la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano, y los ojos clavados en la pizarra, donde se puede ver una lista de ingredientes de una poción de segundo año.

Morgan bostezo, e intentó no pensar en que al día siguiente tenía que terminar su tarea de encantamientos, runas, y estudios muggles, y quedarse a cerrar Honeydukes.

Le dolían los brazos, pero continuó son ardua labor. A ese paso, tendría músculos pronto.

Sintiendo movimiento, levantó la mirada. Se congeló al ver a Black caminando en su dirección. No la miró, con la vista clavada en la lista de ingredientes. Detrás del escritorio, Potter tampoco se mueve.

Black se inclinó y tomó un caldero. Volvió a su asiento, en donde acomodó varios productos de limpieza. Se sentó ante el escritorio, y a Morgan le recordó a un niño al que se le pregunta algo demasiado avanzado para su nivel. Lee las etiquetas de los productos como si estuvieran escritas en un idioma completamente ajeno a él.

Morgan no abrió la boca para explicarle que tiene que usar guantes con ese producto, ya que puede quemar las manos. Tampoco lo hizo por Potter, y el muchacho no tardó en aprender por su cuenta. De seguro Black tampoco tendrá problemas.

Los minutos pasan y ella le da una mirada furtiva. Black restriega el interior del caldero con torpeza, y utilizando un trapo en lugar de una espátula para quitar los gruesos y duros pegotes. Tiene el rostro rojo, y por un momento se detiene para soplar en sus manos con una mueca.

Morgan suspiró.

-Los guantes son maravillosos, ¿a que no, Potter?

Casi puede ver la malévola sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Sí lo son, Edevane.

* * *

 **18 de Diciembre, 1975**

Con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente disgustada, Morgan le dio vueltas a la hoja de mandrágora.

La robó del despacho de Slughorn, y no esperaba que el hombre notara su ausencia.

Según el libro, tiene que colocar la hoja dentro de su boca y dejarla ahí hasta la siguiente mes. No puede tragarla ni sacarla en ningún momento, o tendrá que comenzar el proceso de nuevo. Si tiene éxito, tendrá que usar la hoja en una poción y atenderla todos los días hasta que haya una tormenta eléctrica. Cuando eso suceda podrá beber la poción y comenzar su entrenamiento, o acabar con la mitad del cuerpo de un animal para siempre.

Había leído sobre muchos magos y brujas cuyas experiencias habían sido desagradables, y la idea de acabar como uno de ellos no era muy apetecedora.

Sería mucho mejor hacerlo bajo la supervisión de un profesor, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que luego la persona equivocada averigue cual es su forma.

No tiene idea de cómo se las va a arreglar para pasar un mes con una hoja en la boca. ¿Cómo va a hablar, comer o incluso dormir?

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, por lo que sin detenerse a pensarlo, se metió la hoja en la boca. El amargo sabor hace que su rostro se contraiga en asco, pero se forzó a dejar la hoja ahí. Con dedos tentativos, la acomodó contra el interior de su mejilla lo mejor que pudo.

Un niño de primer año, de su misma casa, se acercó a ella justo cuando Remus tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

El hombre lobo sonrió bondadosamente al ver al niño, pero éste temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Morgan se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eres Morgana Edevane?- preguntó el niño.

Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos cafés, que no se atrevieron a cruzar los verdes de la bruja.

-¿'E 'ieres?- preguntó ella.

Remus la miró, claramente extrañado.

El niño le extendió una nota, cerrada con el sello de la escuela.

-Del profesor Dumbledore.- le dijo, dejando caer la mano rápidamente cuando ella la tomó.

Morgan rompió el sello bajo la mirada de su amigo. Antes de leer, volvió a levantar la mirada.

-¿'E eztaz ezperan'o? ¿U'a 'opina?

A pesar de su problema para formular palabras, el niño la comprendió y se alejó corriendo, en dirección de una mesa donde otros tres Slytherin parecían estar esperándolo.

Remus la miró con reproche, pero ella lo ignoró en favor de la nota. Recordaba su último encuentro con el profesor, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que quería.

" _Señorita Edevane,_

 _Entiendo que su horario se ha complicado en las últimas semanas, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente amable de entretener a un anciano con su presencia el 22, luego de la cena._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _PD: ¿No te parece que el helado de limón es un deleite?"_

* * *

 **N/A:** Me disculpo por cualquier tipo de error que puedan encontrar, es que estoy algo cansada y ya me quiero dormir.

Gracias por leer y espero hayan disfrutado :)


	10. Capítulo 8

**Sara:** Me alegro :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Yo también me siento mal. Me sentí especialmente mal con la segunda escena de este capítulo, y aún peor cuando empecé a reír mientras escribía...no tengo alma. Va a haber un poco más de Sirius adulto :3

 **:** Holis! y bienvenid ! Me alegra mucho que te guste! No te preocupes, Sirius ya sufrió bastante...por ahora, jjijijiji

* * *

 **Dato curioso:** De no haber sido enviada a Slytherin, Morgan habría ido a Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Una navidad solitaria**

 **24 de Diciembre, 1992**

 _Morgan, arrodillada sobre una costosa silla de caoba con almohadones de un profundo satín verde, saludó a los peces que pasaban por su ventana con una pequeña sonrisa, que no se vio afectada cuando estos nadaron en la dirección opuesta._

 _Frente a ella, Theo levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió._

 _-Son criaturas fascinantes- dijo, cerrando el libro y copiando su posición-. Siempre quise mi propio acuario, pero padre no lo permite._

 _Al mencionar a su padre, su expresión se ensombreció un poco, pero fue rápido en arreglarlo. Volvió a sonreír y dio unos golpecitos en la ventana con su dedo._

 _Morgan disfrutaba ese lugar. El sonido amortiguado de las profundidades del lago que se filtraba por las paredes la calmaba, y observar a la vida marítima era un agradable pasatiempo. Siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar algo nuevo._

 _Vio a dos merrows nadando cerca, y ambos niños los saludaron. Las criaturas se apresuraron a alejarse de vista._

 _-No se porque se molestan- dijo Daphne, colocando la punta de su pluma dentro del tintero y levantándose con gracia. Se alisó la falda rosa y se acercó a los otros dos-. No son muy impresionantes._

 _-Dile eso al calamar gigante- añadió Tracey, quien estaba tejiendo unos guantes cerca del fuego._

 _Tracey era una adulta en el cuerpo de una niña. La mestiza se comportaba con perfecto decoro y modestia, y nunca levantaba la voz. Morgan no podía evitar compararla con Daphne, quien era básicamente lo contrario; siempre usando un vocabulario vulgar y saltando en defensa de sus amigos, algo que la llevó a detención en más de una ocasión. Morgan creía que era porque Tracey tenía mucho más que perder. Daphne creció en una familia pura sangre, y todo le fue dado en la mano De seguro podía salirse con la suya con solo dar su nombre. Tracey, en cambio, era una mestiza; una que creció entre desdeñosos pura sangres, que debieron pasar años recordándole de su estatus. Morgan estaba segura de que Tracey ya debía tener todas sus enseñanzas incorporadas; no era simplemente seguir las reglas, era parte de ella._

 _A veces se preguntaba cómo serían sus amigos de haber crecido en un ambiente diferente; pero entonces no serían sus amigos, no realmente._

 _-No seas tan amargada, Daphne- regañó Morgan con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _La rubia le dio una mirada de soslayo._

 _-Te daré algo amargo- masculló por lo bajo._

 _Riendo por lo bajo, la pelirroja y el castaño continuaron con su observación._

* * *

 _Morgan despertó en medio de la noche con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía extraña. Le dolía el estómago, pero un poco más abajo._

 _Se movió hasta estar de espaldas y su ceño se acentuó._

 _Se sentó con rapidez y encendió la lámpara. Quitó las mantas y se levantó, sin siquiera reaccionar al entrar en contacto con el frío suelo de piedra._

 _Sus sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre. Llevó sus manos a sus pantalones de pijama y los sintió húmedos._

 _-¡AAAAAAHH!_

 _El grito de terror despertó a sus amigas de un salto._

 _-¡No! ¡Mi vestido!- lloró Daphne, sentándose en la cama y mirando a todos lados._

 _-Morgan, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Tracey, pasándose la mano por los ojos y levantándose._

 _Tomó su bata y se la colocó antes de acercarse._

 _Morgan comenzaba a entrar en pánico._

 _-¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO! ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO! ¡ME MUERO!- gritaba una y otra vez, a punto de llorar._

 _Las otras dos, alarmadas, se acercaron a la pelirroja e intentaron calmarla._

 _-¿Qué idioteces son esas?-preguntó Daphne, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos._

 _-¡ME MUERO! ¡HAY SANGRE! ¡ME MUERO!- gritaba Morgan._

 _Confusas, las otras niñas la revisaron de pies a cabeza. Tracey fue la que notó las sábanas, justo cuando Daphne volteaba a una histérica Morgan para revisar su espalda,...o darle una patada, nunca se sabrá._

 _-Oh, Morgan- suspiró Tracey con lástima, sacando las sábanas sucias._

 _Daphne le daba una mirada rara. Tenía los ojos azules entrecerrados, como si intentara decidir si su amiga estaba bromeando o no._

 _Morgan estaba llorando._

 _-No me quiero morir._

 _-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Daphne, incrédula, ante lo que Tracey le dio un codazo._

 _-Um, tranquila. No estás muriendo, de veras- reconfortó la castaña, colocando una mano sobre su brazo._

 _-P-p-p-pero…_

 _-Vamos- sorprendentemente, fue Daphne quien habló. Era la primera vez que actuaba con tal gentileza. Tomó a Morgan de la mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia el bañ ás un baño y te explicaré lo que pasa. Está bien, es normal. Lo prometo._

 _Mientras Tracey buscaba una muda de ropas para su amiga, Daphne la ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Fue un momento incómodo. Una niña de doce explicando a otra sobre los cambios en su cuerpo, mientras intentaba ayudarla a bañarse. Claramente, era la primera vez que Daphne ayudaba a alguien a hacer algo._

 _Ambas tenían las caras rojas, pero Morgan escuchó atentamente. Era asqueroso, lo que sucedía con su cuerpo._

 _-¿Es normal que duela?- preguntó, mientras Daphne le lavaba el cabello._

 _Aunque no podía verla, la otra rubia asintió._

 _-Todas somos diferentes, pero sí. A mi madre le duele mucho, pero a mi nunca._

 _La pelirroja permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. ¿Por que no se enteró de todo eso antes?_

 _-¿Hasta cuando?-preguntó, dejando la barra de jabón sobre el pequeño soporte junto a la bañera._

 _-Como los cincuenta._

 _-¡¿Voy a sangrar por el resto de mi vida?!- se volteó de golpe._

 _Daphne pegó un salto, y apenas evitó que el agua la tocara._

 _-¡No el resto de tu vida, descerebrada! Solo la mayor parte._

 _Tracey entró y se aclaró la garganta. Miró a Daphne con desaprobación._

 _-No hay que ser tan maleducada- se acercó con la muda de ropas y una toalla, ofreciendo la última a Morgan._

 _Las niñas voltearon para darle privacidad._

 _-Cinco días al mes es lo estándar- explicó Tracey, pasándole su ropa interior y un pequeño paquete-. A algunas personas les dura un poco menos, y a otras un poco más._

 _Le explicó para qué servía el adherente mágico y como usarlo, y una vez que Morgan le aseguró que tuvo éxito en su misión (tanto como se podía esperar de la primera vez usando uno), las otras dos salieron del baño y la dejaron vestirse._

 _Algo cohibida, Morgan salió. Sus amigas la esperaban en la cama de la rubia, que habían expandido con magia._

 _A pesar de que se conocían desde el primer día, Morgan consideraba a Draco como su mejor amigo. Daphne y Tracey, a pesar de que pasaban gran parte de su día juntas, no eran tan cercanas. No era a quienes la pelirroja despertaba cuando tenía pesadillas, ni quienes echaban maleficios a los estudiantes mayores cuando la molestaban. Pero esa noche, al menos para Morgan, algo cambió. Se sintió más cercana a las chicas, e inmensamente agradecida. Podrían haber reído en su cara, y haberla dejado para que se diera cuenta ella sola, o peor aún, que Snape le hubiera puesto al tanto de la naturaleza; en su lugar, mostraron gran empatía y paciencia al explicar lo que tía Petunia olvidó._

 _Morgan les dio un abrazo, y entre risas e incontables barras de chocolate, las tres se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro._

* * *

 **20 de Diciembre, 1975**

Esa mañana, Morgan tomó un desvío de su ruta a Honeydukes para despedirse de Lily, quien volvería a su casa para navidad.

-Ojalá me hubieras dicho que te quedabas, así podría hacerte compañía.

Morgan se abstuvo de decirle que pasaría las navidades en Hogwarts tanto como pudo. Hasta cierto punto, no le sorprendía que Lily, conociéndola tan poco, se ofreciera a quedarse con ella. Le era difícil hacerse a la idea de que apenas se habían conocido unos meses atrás, cuando para ella se sentía como una vida entera.

Se encogió de hombros, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y haciendo una mueca imperceptible al sentir como algo tiraba. Tal vez era un tendón; tendría que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, solo por si acaso.

Se acomodó la hoja de mandrágora antes de hablar.

-Solo voy a hacer tarea, Lils. No es como si fuéramos a tener tiempo para mucho más.

Era cierto. Los profesores les habían dado una cantidad de tarea inhumana, y Morgan comenzaba a sudar con tan solo pensar en el poco tiempo que tendría para completarla.

-Aún así, es mejor que escuchar a Petunia resoplar cada vez que mis padres mencionan la escuela.

Snape, del otro lado de Lily, emitió un pequeño sonido de burla, finalmente dando señales de haber estado escuchando. A Morgan le sorprendió que no huyera en cuanto ella se acercó, pues desde el incidente en la casa de los gritos (del que Lily no sabía todos los detalles), tendía a irse en dirección opuesta al ver a su compañera de casa. El único lugar donde no podía evitarla era en detención, pero no se dirigían la palabra.

Morgan tuvo la intención de hablarle, de decirle que era momento de dejarse de idioteces y que tenía que escuchar a Lily, pero los días se le escurrieron entre los dedos.

Se detuvieron en el andén, y sin siquiera reconocer su presencia, Snape abordó el tren.

Lily se volvió hacia ella, con una sonrisa insegura.

-Supongo que nos veremos pronto.

-Hasta el próximo año- bromeó Morgan, dándole una mirada de reojo.

Lily rodó los suyos.

-Deberías ser comediante.

Morgan sonrió.

Vio a los Merodeadores bajando de un carruaje. Los cuatro. Bromeaban, reían y se empujaban como si todo estuviera bien.

Las pelirrojas compartieron una mirada y alzaron las cejas. Morgan había visto a Potter acercarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff la noche anterior. Él y Black salieron del gran comedor sin ser detectados, y al par de minutos fueron seguidos por los otros dos.

No entendía cómo pudieron perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Le recordaba a la ridícula disputa entre Harry y Ron en cuarto año, y reafirmaba su teoría de que nunca entendería a los chicos.

-Genial, ahora volverán a sus andanzas, y ¿quien tendrá que ir detrás a arreglar todo?- se quejó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

Morgan sonrió de lado; de verdad no tenía nada que envidiar.

Deshaciéndose de su expresión resignada, se volvió a la serpiente.

-¿Vas a escribir?

-Por supuesto.

Lily sonrió y la atrajo en un cálido abrazo. Morgan fue tomada por sorpresa, y tardó un par de segundos en devolver el gesto. Los abrazos de Lily eran tal y cómo los había imaginado; se sentía seguro y grato.

Las chicas se separaron, y una de ellas abordó el tren.

Morgan la saludó con la mano, y no emprendió camino a Honeydukes hasta que el tren se perdió de vista.

* * *

 **22 de Diciembre, 1975**

Morgan dudó por un momento, pero luego de respirar hondo, golpeó en la puerta suavemente.

Esta se abrió, revelando el despacho del director, tal y como lo recordaba.

Fawkes no se encontraba en su lugar habitual, y parado frente a un pequeño balcón, dándole la espalda, estaba el profesor Dumbledore.

-Es una hermosa noche- comentó el director, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Morgan sea cercó a la pequeña alcoba y miró hacia abajo con desconfianza, como si una fuerza superior fuera a intentar jalarla.

Morgan tampoco respondió. Era, en efecto, una hermosa noche, la luna brillaba solitaria en el cielo y los terrenos de la escuela se habían teñido de blanco con la nieve, pero la quietud le recordaba a ese desastroso día en que el profesor Snape asesinó al anciano director. Esa noche fue más calurosa, puesto que se acercaba el verano, pero algo en el aire se sentía similar.

-¿Cómo va su castigo?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Morgan se encogió de hombros.

-Es un castigo, señor. Me temo que raramente sucede algo digno de mención.

Pensó en la primera vez que cursó su quinto año (¿o era esa, técnicamente estando en el pasado, su primera vez?) en el futuro, y todas las veces en que vio la sangre en la mano de Harry. Agradeció a Merlín que Slughorn no fuera un sádico.

Se reclinó contra la baranda de hierro, disfrutando la forma en la que el viento le soplaba en el rostro.

-El profesor Slughorn mencionó un pequeño incidente, hace unas pocas semanas.

Morgan no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a seguir? ¿Otras dos semanas de castigo?

Pero Dumbledore solo la miró, expectante, ante lo que ella suspiró.

-Black tiene talento para sacar lo peor en las personas- dijo ella, parándose más derecha.

Un pequeño "Mm" fue su respuesta inicial.

-El señor Black es una persona que tiende a dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Morgan bufó, pero el profesor la ignoró.

-Su instinto lo lleva a protegerse antes de ser lastimado.

-Yo solo le dije que tenía que ayudarnos- se cruzó de brazos- No es razón para actuar de esa forma.

El profesor continuó ignorandola.

-Sin embargo, ese mismo instinto lo lleva a proteger esos que son más queridos para el.

-Yo no lo ví protegiendo a Remus esa noche.

-Ah, sí. Bueno, todos cometemos errores.

Morgan tenía el nombre de Grindelwald en la punta de su lengua, pero no se atrevió a pronunciarlo.

-No es una mala persona- dijo el profesor.

-No, verdaderamente no- concedió ella. Dudaba que Black fuera completamente consciente de las repercusiones de su comportamiento.

En la distancia, creyó distinguir a Fawkes, surcando los cielos como una pequeña llamarada.

-Lo que intento decir, señorita Potter, es que si quiere cambiar las cosas para mejor, ahora es su oportunidad. Cada pequeño detalle puede hacer una gran diferencia.- Dumbledore volvió a entrar a su oficina con paso sereno y las manos cruzadas en la espalda-. Tal vez será la que una a las casas de Godric y Salazar.

-Dudo que eso vaya a suceder mientras Voldemort viva.

La tensión entre ambas casas había sido palpable en el futuro, pero en esa época era peor.

-Tal vez. Pero ciertamente ayudará si miembros de ambas casas trabajan juntos.

-¿Quiere reclutarlos?

No formuló su verdadera pregunta: ¿Quiere que los lleve de cacería conmigo?

-He decidido comenzar una...resistencia.- explicó el profesor, volteandose para poder mirarla de frente.- Y entre mi lista de candidatos hay varios estudiantes.

-Entre ellos Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew- Morgan imitó la postura del profesor, con las manos en la espalda.

La mayoría de los retratos estaban ausentes o dormidos, pero algunos parecían frustrados; se inclinaban sobre el borde, como si intentaran escuchar la conversación. Parecía que Dumbledore había tomado precauciones.

-Así es, entre otros.

Morgan frunció los labios por un momento.

-Señor, con debido respeto,

 _Y con eso quiero decir: ¿Está mal de la maceta?_

-...de donde yo vengo, ese plan no resultó bien. La orden original consistió mayormente de adolescentes, y cayeron uno por uno, como moscas.

-En ese caso usted podrá ayudarme a evitar los mismos errores- dijo el profesor, rodeando su pensador.

Morgan dudó por un momento. A pesar de todo, podía confiar en Dumbledore, o eso pensaba. Este no era el mismo que crió a Harry sabiendo que tendría que morir, que tendió a ignorarla porque no era lo suficientemente importante. Este Dumbledore no cargaba con todo eso, y sin conocimientos de la profecía, ella debía tener la ventaja. Dumbledore escucharía su consejo porque, por alguna razón, la Muerte misma la creía capaz de detener al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Pero los miembros apenas se habían graduado cuando se unieron a al orden. Eran demasiado jóvenes, al igual que ella, y no deberían haber tenido tan pesada carga. Ella no tenía opción pero tal vez podría disuadir a los otros de disfrutar su infancia por un poco más.

-Señor, no puede reclutar a Pettigrew- dijo finalmente, acercándose al profesor. Puedo confiar en él se dijo- El es el responsable de varias muertes, incluidas las de mis pa...las de Lily y Potter. Luego de darle su ubicación a Voldemort y asesinar a varios muggles, culpará a Black del crimen y desaparecerá por doce años.

El director parecía ligeramente consternado.

-E imagino que el señor Black será enviado a Azkaban.

Morgan asintió.

-Pettigrew no es especialmente brillante, así que nadie cuestionara que solo quiera reclutar a los otros tres.

 _Aunque no voy a dejarlo._

-Si, si- le restó importancia, asintiendo. La estaba estudiando de cerca- Señorita Potter, imagino que no debe ser sencillo estar a su alrededor, sabiendo en lo que se convertirá.

Morgan se hacía una idea de a dónde iba esa conversación.

-No voy a matarlo, señor.

 _Por ahora._

Esperaba que el profesor no estuviera dentro de su cabeza, pero estaba segura de que no era necesario para leer su expresión.

-Aún así, el señor Pettigrew no ha cometido crimen alguno.

-Todavía- se apresuró a intervenir.

Casi podía imaginarlo. Pettigrew revolviéndose en el suelo, gritando en agonía mientras ella usaba el maleficio torturador.

-Tal vez pueda usar su tiempo aquí para asegurarse de que sus lealtades permanezcan las mismas.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quiere que me acerque a él?-preguntó, desprovista de emoción.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Tal vez puedas influenciarlo un poco. No solo a él, sino a todo el grupo.

Apretó la mandíbula. Su repulsión por la pequeña rata era demasiada, y aunque sería prudente caer en gracia con ese, sabía que su rencor era demasiado.

De repente, era una pena estar tan atareada; con su nuevo trabajo y tantas tareas.

Evitó sonreír.

-Muy bien, señor.

Dumbledore sonrió, parecía aliviado. Morgan imaginó que preferiría si ella no se convertía en una asesina.

Intentó no pensar en los magos y criaturas que mató en la batalla. No mantuvo la cuenta, pero fueron al menos cinco mortífagos, algunas acromántulas y medio gigante (había sido una tarea para dos, en la que Theo había contribuído).

Se ajustó la hoja de mandrágora en la boca, y apenas se abstuvo de escupirla. Era verdaderamente asquerosa.

El profesor rodeó su escritorio.

-Ahora, la llamé principalmente por esto- dijo, abriendo un cajón y sacando un pequeño saco de pergaminos enrollados. Todos se veían diferentes, algunos más sobrios que otros-. Algunas personas en el ministerio notaron a una bruja no registrada, y menor de edad haciendo magia. Afortunadamente, un viejo amigo se las arregló para guardar el secreto.

Le ofreció los pergaminos; Morgan se acercó al escritorio y los tomó.

-Algunas personas me debían unos favores- dijo el director, tomando asiento-. Ahí encontrará certificado de nacimiento y comprobantes de asistencia a la academia Beauxbatons, así como calificaciones y papeles de transferencia.

Morgan supuso que estaba en deuda con el profesor, una idea que no le sentaba bien en el estómago.

Miró los documentos, claramente impresionada. Eran perfectos. Dumbledore de verdad había pensado en todo. Incluso tenía un acta de defunción chamuscada, en donde podía leerse el nombre de su "padre". Arthur Edevane.

El profesor le dijo que había sido una pena que los papeles de sus padres se perdieran en el incendio que sus asesinos provocaron una vez finalizada su tarea.

Con los papeles bajo el brazo, Morgan se dirigió a la puerta, para luego recordar algo.

-¿Señor? ¿Me puede dar un permiso para el área restringida de la biblioteca?

Dumbledore no dijo nada, simplemente escribió una pequeña nota, la firmo, sello, y se la alcanzó.

Le abrió la puerta y Morgan se retiró con cuidado. Llevaba muchos pergaminos, que no le permitían ver el suelo y lo último que quería era tropezar y caer por las escaleras.

Al llegar a las mazmorras cayó en la cuenta de que el profesor no preguntó por el permiso.

Tal vez si se metió en su mente después de todo; o tal vez comenzaba a confiar en ella.

* * *

 **26 de Diciembre, 1975**

 _Querida Morgan,_

 _Desearía haberme quedado en Hogwarts para la navidad; así no tendría que soportar a Petunia._

 _Todo está bien por aquí. Mamá y Papá están interesados en los T.I.M.O.S, y ya terminé casi toda mi tarea, solo estoy teniendo algo de problemas con la de transfiguración._

 _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Terminaste tu tarea? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?¿Te siguen molestando las cicatrices? ¡Deja de rascarte!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por la tarjeta! No debiste molestarte, pero me encanta._

 _¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

 _Con amor,_

 _Lily._

Sonriendo suavemente, Morgan dobló la carta y la colocó sobre su mesita de noche, decidiendo que le respondería más tarde, antes de la cena.

Dejó de rascarse el cuello.

Miró a sus pies y movió los dedos, disfrutando la sensación de sus suaves botas nuevas. Lily debió haber notado el estado en que había quedado las otras luego del ataque.

Parecían de buena calidad, y Morgan se sintió mal por no poder costear algo mejor que una simple tarjeta hecha a mano (aunque sí tuvo que pagar por la cartulina mágica de buena calidad y las tintas de colores). Incluso había encantado la tarjeta, para que las palabras cambiaran de color y el dibujo se moviera.

También le envió una tarjeta a Remus, aunque esa no era tan detallada como la de Lily. A cambio, recibió una barra de chocolate, de la que solo quedaba el envoltorio. Morgan pagó con un fuerte dolor de estómago y un regaño de Madame Pomfrey, pero no se arrepentía. Era demasiado delicioso.

Junto a la carta de Lily, yacía una tarjeta, que con elegante caligrafía, leía:

"Lamento que casi hayas muerto por mi culpa"

Estaba segura de que Sirius Black la había enviado. El material parecía caro, y si mal no recordaba, los Snape no eran particularmente ricos.

Además, Snape no se disculparía aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Morgan sospechaba que Black había sido obligado por Remus, o tal vez incluso Potter.

Ella recordaba verlos bromeando en la estación, por lo que debían de haber hecho las paces; de todas maneras, Black debía sentirse solo en esa casa.

Intentó no imaginar cómo la vida en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place debía ser en esa época. Recordaba que el Sirius del futuro le contó a Harry y a ella que había huído de casa durante ese curso; por todo lo que sabía, podría estar sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó y emprendió camino a Honeydukes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se dirigió hacia la lechucería con su carta en mano.

Júpiter parecía ansioso por hacer otro envío, y Morgan se sintió culpable por olvidarse del ave.

-Prometo venir más seguido- le dijo, atando la carta.

Júpiter le dio una pequeña mordida a forma de reproche, extendió sus alas negras y se elevó en aire.

Morgan se quedó en la puerta de la lechucería, observando como Júpiter se alejaba, más y más, hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto negro en el cielo, hasta que desapareció por completo.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, Morgan decidió tomar una caminata.

Bajó las escaleras y dio una vuelta al lago, perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **31 de Diciembre, 1975**

Con el paso de los días, se acostumbró a la hoja en su boca y su terrible sabor. Ya se le entendía cuando hablaba (aunque no tenía con quien hacerlo) y podía comer con tranquilidad, sabiendo que no destrozaría la hoja por accidente, obligándola a empezar el proceso desde cero.

El señor Harkiss le dio los últimos días del año libre. El hombre cerró la tienda y se fue a visitar a su familia. Morgan estaba agradecida por esto, ya que significaba que tendría más tiempo para terminar su tarea, y bendito Merlín, podría dormir más de cinco horas.

Miró alrededor del gran comedor. En la mesa de Hufflepuff vio a una niña de primer año. No había nadie en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ni en la de Gryffindor, pero Morgan sabía que el castillo alojaba a cuatro y dos estudiantes de esas casas respectivamente.

Era realmente deprimente. Habían más profesores que alumnos, y eso que algunos parecían haberse retirado hasta el comienzo de curso.

Morgan consideró acercarse a la niña y presentarse, tal vez podría hacerle compañía; debía de ser aún más triste estar sola en un lugar tan grande a tan temprana edad. Al final, decidió no hacerlo, tenía mucho que estudiar y de todas maneras, era probable que la niña no querría hablar con alguien "de su calaña".

Decidiendo que no quería cenar, recogió sus materiales y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Morgan esperó el año nuevo en la torre de astronomía. En el futuro, el profesor Dumbledore era asesinado en ese lugar.

Ella no había presenciado el acto. Dumbledore solo confió su información sobre Horrocruxes con Harry, y por ende, solo él lo acompañó a la cueva; solo él presenció el crimen.

Aún así, no dejó de preguntarse que habría sucedido si ella hubiera estado ahí. Tal vez podría haber hablado con Draco, podría haberlo convencido de que la Orden podía ayudarlo.

Bufando suavemente, se subió la manga izquierda.

En su antebrazo, con letra torpe, podía leerse la palabra "Bastarda", grabada a filo de daga por Bellatrix Lestrange. Los sangre pura eran muy estrictos con respecto a las leyes matrimoniales, por lo que no era extraño que, a pesar de la ley, se rehusaran a reconocer matrimonios en los que solo una de las partes era pura de sangre.

Draco estuvo ahí. Fue un cobarde y apartó la mirada, pero la escuchó gritar mientras su tía grababa esas palabras, y en ningún momento hizo amago de acercarse a ella.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensó en aquella noche de verano antes de su sexto año.

Fue antes del juicio de Lucius Malfoy. Ella venía de la tienda (tía Petunia se había olvidado de comprar huevos) cuando Draco apareció de la nada.

Se veía terrible, y miraba en todas direcciones, claramente nervioso.

Le dijo que no debería estar ahí, y que si lo atrapaban estaría en problemas. Morgan intentó ayudarlo, convencerlo de llamar a Dumbledore.

Draco negó, insistiendo en que tenía que irse pero que necesitaba verla. Luego, hizo algo que la sorprendió.

La tomó en sus brazos y la besó. No en la frente, ni en la mejilla, ni la nariz, sino en los labios. Un beso de verdad. El primero de Morgan.

Saliendo de su estupor, le devolvió el beso, y acunó su rostro entre sus manos con gentileza.

Los huevos yacían en el suelo, rotos y olvidados.

Demasiado pronto, el rubio se alejó, y cuando Morgan abrió los ojos, se había ido.

Con la mirada fija en el antebrazo, Morgan trazó las letras, una por una. Casi podía sentir los brazos de Draco a su alrededor, y su mentón sobre su hombro. Había sido en una noche similar a esa, en ese mismo lugar, cuando él susurró Te amo por primera vez.

También había sido la única; pero por más de un año, ella se aferró a esas dos palabras.

Recordó cómo permaneció tieso como estatua mientras Bellatrix las torturaba; como respondió al llamado de Voldemort, como una mascota obediente, mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en su cadáver.

Ella esperaba sentir algo peor. Como si le estuvieran abriendo el pecho y arrancándole el corazón, como si el mundo hubiera perdido su luz, o como si el mínimo movimiento pudiera provocar su llanto.

En su lugar, se encontró desprovista de emociones, y no pudo evitar pensar que eso debía ser peor.

Si así se sentía tener un corazón roto, entonces se aseguraría de no amar a otra persona.

Levantó la vista y cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que pasaba las fiestas sola. En su niñez tuvo a Harry, con quien, con la luz de la alacena encendida, susurraba la cuenta regresiva, sujetando su mano. En Hogwarts, tuvo a sus amigos, y a los Weasley, e incluso a Sirius, aunque eso fue un solo año. Ni siquiera cuando acompañó a su hermano en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes estuvo acompañada.

En la distancia, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, y deseó que Júpiter llegara en ese momento. Así no estaría sola.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno,...eso fue deprimente...Lo siento.

De todas formas, eventualmente, las cosas se pondrán peor, así que supongo que esto no es nada.

Quería terminar este capítulo antes, pero creo que mis nervios por ver Infinity War no me dejaron. Todavía no la veo, así que NADA DE SPOILERS O MATO A SIRIUS! O PEOR! MATO A MORGAN!

Los que han leído mis otras historias saben que lo hago, jiijijiji.

En el siguiente capítulo: Morgan tiene algunas cosillas que decir sobre cierta tarjeta de navidad, muejejejejeje

Por cierto, la escena del '92, done Morgan descubre que es el periodo, está basada en una peli. ¿Alguien quiere adivinar cual? Si lo hacen, les voy a responder una pregunta sobre la historia. Cualquiera.

Gracias por leer! :)


	11. Capítulo 9

**KuraiTsukiYume:** No es Carrie. Al final del capítulo se dan más pistas.

jaajaja, ¿a quien querías matar el capítulo pasado? ¿Alguien a quien quieras matar en este?

Gracias por comentar :)

 **Sara:** Me alegro :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Nop, no es Carrie, pero al final del capítulo doy más pistas, si es que todavía te interesa que responda cualquier pregunta, jjijiji. Mira que yo también me reí, así que las dos nos vamos al infierno :P

Gracias por comentar :)

 **Por cierto:** Snape's demise, por Alexandre Desplat es lo que imagino que suena de fondo en la primer escena.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Una Disculpa Mediocre.**

 _ **1° de Mayo, 1998.**_

 _-...El señor Filch y Madame Pomfrey supervisarán la evacuación. Prefectos: cuando dé la orden, organizarán a los alumnos de la casa que les corresponda y conducirán a sus pupilos ordenadamente hasta el punto de evacuación._

 _Morgan se movió a lo largo de la mesa de Slytherin: necesitaba saber que sus amigos se encontraban bien. Neville le había dicho que lo estaban, pero ella no lo creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Varios alumnos fingieron no verla, y otros la miraron con desprecio. Pasó junto a Draco, ignorándolo. Casi podía sentir el filo de la daga de Bellatrix Lestrange cortando en su antebrazo izquierdo._

 _Del otro lado del gran comedor, Harry buscaba a Ron y Hermione._

 _-¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear?- gritó Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff._

 _Varios alumnos aplaudieron._

 _-Los que sean mayores de edad pueden quedarse- cedió la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba parada detrás de la tarima, en la cabecera del comedor._

 _Detrás de ella se encontraban los profesores, junto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix._

 _Morgan continuó escaneando la mesa, pero no encontraba señales de sus amigos._

 _Se congeló a medio paso al escuchar su voz._

 _-Se que se están preparando para luchar._

 _Algunos alumnos gritaron, y otros comenzaron a mirar frenéticamente de un lado a otro, buscando la fuente de la voz. Se veían aterrados, y Morgan lo comprendía. Sí su sola voz causaba tal alboroto, ¿que sucedería si se encontraban de frente con él?_

 _-Pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles; no pueden combatirme. No obstante, no quiero matarlos. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica._

 _Morgan divisó una larga cabellera rubia, recogida en una pulcra cola de caballo, atada con una elegante cinta roja y se apresuró hacia ella. La tomó del hombro y la volteó de forma brusca, respirando aliviada al comprobar que era Daphne._

 _La rubia la miró por un par de segundos._

 _-Gracias a Merlín- se levantó y la atrajo en un abrazo feroz._

 _Morgan había olvidado que a Daphne le gustaba oler a rosas, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al captar la esencia._

 _Fue arrebatada de los brazos de la rubia, y un momento después se encontró en los de Theo. A su lado, vio a Tracey sonriendo, con las manos en el pecho y los ojos húmedos._

 _A su alrededor, la voz no se detuvo:_

 _-Entreguenme a Harry y Morgana Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entreguenme a Harry y Morgana Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entreguenme a Harry y Morgana Potter y serán recompensados. Tienen tiempo hasta la medianoche._

 _El gran comedor se sumió en un silencio de ultratumba. Parecía que el lugar se había dividido: la mitad de las cabezas giraron hacia Harry y la otra mitad hacia su hermana._

 _Morgan podía verlo en sus ojos: estaban considerando entregarlos._

 _Pansy Parkinson se levantó de la mesa y alzó la mano._

 _-¡Pero ahí están! ¡Potter está ahí!- los señaló a ambos, en diferentes extremos del comedor- ¡Que alguien los atrape!_

 _Los alumnos de Gryffindor se levantaron a la vez y sacaron sus varitas, apuntando a los de Slytherin. En la mesa de las serpientes, Daphne, Theo y Tracey se apartaron, formando un escudo entre Morgan y el resto de las serpientes, varitas también alzadas._

 _Los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw siguieron, de espaldas a Harry y apuntando a Parkinson._

 _-Gracias, señorita Parkinson. Usted será la primera en salir con el señor Filch. Y los restantes de su casa pueden seguirla._

 _Los Slytherin se levantaron, y con la excepción de tres alumnos, salieron del comedor._

 _-Uh,... Los van a dejar atrás- dijo Morgan, viendo como los miembros de su casa se retiraban sin mirar atrás._

 _-¿Qué tan estúpida eres?- preguntó Daphne, volviéndose para sonreírle- Nos quedamos aquí._

 _-¿D-de verdad?_

 _Tracey, quien no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo antes, la abrazó._

 _-Bueno, asociarnos contigo por seis años fue algo estúpido- Theo se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué más da quedarnos un día más? El daño ya está hecho._

 _Morgan se separó de Tracey, pero intentó envolver a sus tres amigos en un abrazo grupal. Fue un momento incómodo, con toda la escuela mirando, pero lo soportaron con dignidad._

 _Por encima del hombro de Tracey, vio al tío Remus junto al resto de la Orden, que sonreía al pequeño grupo de serpientes con una expresión nostálgica en su rostro._

 _Del otro lado del comedor, la profesora McGonagall estaba echando a los menores de edad de la mesa de Gryffindor._

 _Tomando las manos de Daphne y Tracey, Morgan se acercó al frente del comedor, donde Kingsley Shacklebolt se había subido a la tarima. Theo las seguía de cerca._

 _-¡Solo falta media hora para la medianoche, así que no hay tiempo que perder! Los profesores de Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix hemos acordado un plan. Los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall subirán con tres grupos de combatientes a las torres más altas (Ravenclaw, Astronomía y Gryffindor), donde tendrán una buena vista panorámica general y una posición excelente para lanzar hechizos._

 _Morgan casi no podía creer que esos tres decidieran quedarse para pelear. Creyó que, como el resto, querrían salir del colegio lo más pronto posible (no podía culparlos por querer vivir un día más). Se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer esa lealtad. El resto de la escuela los miraba, no sabiendo qué pensar de las cuatro serpientes, pero ellos se pararon derechos, con los hombros hacia atrás y la vista clavada en Kingsley._

 _Sujetó las manos de Daphne y Tracey con fuerza. Podría pedirles que se fueran, pero eso solo le conseguiría un maleficio, y lo último que necesitaba era comenzar la noche herida._

 _Harry, quien se encontraba junto al señor Weasley, la divisó entre el pequeño grupo y se acercó a ella._

 _-¿Has visto a Ron y Hermione?_

 _Morgan negó; ella creía que estarían ahí._

 _-Estoy segura de que están bien._

 _Harry le dio una mirada a los tres Slytherin que permanecían junto a su hermana, y estos le devolvieron una desafiante. Pero Harry no dijo nada, simplemente asintió una vez, casi sorprendido._

 _-Gracias por quedarse- dijo._

 _-No lo hacemos por tí, Potter- espetó Daphne._

 _-Lo sé- él se encogió de hombros, e intentó sonreír a Morgan._

 _Y solo le llevó siete años aceptarlos._

 _Kingsley continuó:_

 _-Mientras tanto, Remus, Arthur y yo iremos cada uno con un grupo a los jardines. Pero necesitamos que alguien organice la defensa de las entradas de los pasadizos que comunican el colegio con el exterior…_

 _-Eso parece un trabajo hecho a medida para nosotros- interrumpió Fred Weasley, señalandose a si mismo y a su hermano, George._

 _El hombre asintió._

 _-¡Muy bien! ¡Que los líderes suban a la tarima, y dividan a nuestras tropas._

 _-Potter- la profesora Mcgonagall corrió en su dirección, mientras el resto de los alumnos se amontonaba en la tarima-,¿no tenías que buscar un no sé qué?_

 _-¿Cómo? ¡Ah! ¡Ah, sí!_

 _-Estamos perdidos- dijo Theo, ante la expresión pérdida de Harry._

 _-¡Entonces vete, Potter, vete!_

 _Morgan se volteó hacia sus amigos y abrió la boca, pero Tracey la interrumpió._

 _-Está bien. Ve._

 _La profesora McGonagall les estaba dando una mirada contemplativa._

 _-Señor Nott, usted subirá a la torre de Gryffindor conmigo. Señorita Davis, señorita Greengrass, el señor Lupin necesitará de su apoyo._

 _Asintiendo, las chicas le dieron un último apretón a su mano antes de dirigirse hacia el antiguo profesor de Defensa, quien las recibió con normalidad. A su alrededor, varios alumnos parecían nerviosos ante su presencia._

 _Daphne volteó por un segundo, lanzando una última mirada en dirección del chico castaño._

 _Theo se quedó junto a la profesora y le dio una última sonrisa._

 _-Tranquila, Morgan. Todo estará bien._

 _La profesora se volvió hacia los mellizos._

 _-¿Ustedes siguen aquí?_

 _Harry tomó su mano y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor corriendo, ignorando las miradas de los demás._

* * *

 **5 de Enero, 1976**

El lunes después de clase, Morgan fue directa a la biblioteca.

Se detuvo en la entrada, y se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse; era extraño verla tan llena luego de pasar dos semanas sola.

Vio una mesa vacía y emprendió camino, solo deteniéndose para buscar un libro de Herbología.

Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa junto al libro pero no se sentó. Podía sentir la mirada de alguien posada sobre ella.

Buscó y no tardó en encontrar al culpable.

Black la estaba mirando.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Morgan buscó en su bolso y extrajo una tarjeta. La cargó consigo todo el día, contando en que en algún momento tendría oportunidad de dar a Black su opinión al respecto.

Tal vez sería mejor dejar el incidente en el pasado e ignorar al imbécil.

En cuanto la vio marchando en su dirección, Black se apresuró a apartar la mirada y hacerse el bobo.

Se detuvo junto a su mesa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Es la segunda vez que te veo aquí- comenzó, con las manos en las caderas-. Creo que va a llover.

-Es una biblioteca, amor- dijo él, sonriendo de lado-. Está abierta para que _todos_ los estudiantes vengan a estudiar.

-¿En donde están tus libros?

-Son invisibles. No se sí lo sabías, pero hay varios de esos en aquella sección- señaló las estanterías a su derecha.

Morgan le frunció el entrecejo.

-No veo pergamino ¿O tus apuntes también son invisibles?

-No necesito algo tan vulgar como apuntes. Todo está aquí- se dio varios golpecitos en la sien.

Eso solo acentuó su expresión amarga. Era muy probable que fuera cierto; el maldito era brillante y no necesitaba leer una teoría más de dos veces para ejecutar un hechizo de forma exitosa.

-Hamacarse en una silla y mirar por la ventana no va a ayudarte a pasar la clase- espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

Black dejó de hamacarse, pero sus ojos grises permanecieron clavados en ella.

-Tal vez puedas darme una sesión de estudio privada- dijo socarrón, guiñandole un ojo.

Unas mesas a la izquierda, escuchó a un par de chicas jadear.

Poniendo en uso su mejor imitación de McGonagall, lo miró con severidad, hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para que su cabello no cambiara de color y le enseñó la tarjeta.

-¿Tuya?

De repente, Black parecía casi inseguro; se removió incómodo y casi dudó antes de responder.

-Si. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me…?- después de todo lo que había visto en su corta vida, Morgan creyó que había perdido la habilidad de verse incrédula. Por supuesto que era Black el que llegaba a un nuevo nivel-. ¿Esto es otra de tus bromas?

Se rascó la nuca.

-Claro que no. Es una disculpa- casi parecía que le costaba emplear la última palabra.

-¿Llamas a esto una disculpa?- le estampó la tarjeta en el rostro y sacó su varita-. Esto es lo que pienso de tu disculpa.

Con un simple movimiento, la tarjeta se disolvió, y las cenizas cayeron sobre la mesa, sobre las manos de Black, quien parecía debatirse entre el enojo y la culpa.

-Eso no es justo-masculló.

-¿Qué no es justo?-preguntó ella, tomando un paso-. Te diré que no es justo- se señaló el cuello, donde una larga cicatriz rosa apenas había terminado de curar-. Dos cicatrices más para la colección, porque tú tienes mal gusto para las bromas.

 _Y porque soy demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda._

Black se levantó.

-No, no es justo. Te advertí que no fueras.

Morgan lo miró como si acabara de expresar el deseo de abandonar los estudios y unirse al circo como domador de tigres.

-¿Qué?

Black rodó los ojos, como si pensara que la pelirroja era estúpida.

-Dije que eran simples rumores.

Morgan no sabía si reír o darle otro derechazo.

-¿Es enserio? ¿A eso le llamas una advertencia?

El joven suspiró.

-No quería que salieras herida, ¿de acuerdo? No eres tan mala como los otros.

-Entonces, de haber sido otro estudiante no te habrías molestado en darles una ingeniosa advertencia- al llegar al final de la oración, su voz derrochaba sarcasmo.

Black intentó hablar, pero ella no le dejó.

-Bueno, ¿cómo puedes saber que soy diferente? Después de todo, soy otra mortífaga más.

Black hizo una mueca al escuchar el término.

Morgan volteó, y apenas se detuvo para tomar sus cosas antes de salir de la biblioteca.

* * *

 **7 de Enero, 1976**

La profesora Fausto les dijo que ese día estarían trabajando con Bowtruckles, y que tendrían que dividirse en grupos de dos.

-¿Se puede de a tres?- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw, ante lo que la profesora suspiró.

Morgan dejó su bolso en el suelo y se acercó a la profesora, quien le entregó una pequeña jaula con un bowtruckle.

La pelirroja dudaba de la capacidad de su profesora para ejercer su profesión, y estaba segura de que la clase acabaría en un accidente, pues los bowtruckle eran expertos en abrir cerraduras, y usaban sus pequeños dedos para arrancarle los ojos a sus enemigos.

Eran criaturas pacíficas, con el cuerpo de un árbol, de nos más de veinte centímetros de altura y dos pequeños ojos marrones.

-H-hola, Morgan.

La voz de Timothy Alberts, el chico con el que se sentaba en la clase de Defensa, captó su atención.

Le dio una sonrisa amable.

-Hola, Tim. ¿Puedo llamarte Tim? Timothy es muy largo.

El chico parecía nervioso.

-C-c-claro. Llámame lo que quieras-al ver que la metamorfomaga alzaba las cejas, su estado empeoró-. N-no. Lo que quiero decir es…

-¿Quieres ser mi compañero?- preguntó, decidiendo que si esperaba a que el chico se atreviera a preguntarle estaría esperando hasta el siguiente invierno.

Timothy asintió, sacando sus materiales y sentándose frente a la Slytherin.

Morgan abrió la jaula lentamente.

-No deberíamos hacer eso- advirtió el castaño, pausando en su lucha contra la tapa del tintero.

-La hubiera abierto solo de todas formas.

Le ofreció la mano, y el Bowtruckle intentó clavarle los dientes.

-¡Hijo de..!

Rápidamente, volvió a cerrar la jaula con una expresión desagradable. Timothy sonreía.

-¿Quieres dibujarlo?

Morgan negó con la cabeza.

-Si tu lo dibujas, puedo escribir la ficha.

Una vez de acuerdo, los adolescentes se pusieron a trabajar. Hasta ese día, Morgan no había reparado en que compartía esa clase con Timothy. Era consciente de que la mitad de los alumnos llevaba la misma corbata azul, pero estuvo demasiado enfrascada en la ignorancia de la profesora. Deseó que Hagrid fuera el profesor, él sí sabía de lo que hablaba.

Tal vez podría sugerírselo a Dumbledore la próxima vez que hablaran.

Escribió una ficha detallando las características del Bowtruckle mientras Timothy lo dibujaba. Morgan lo miró de soslayo; tenía talento. Su mano se movía con seguridad, y velocidad, y a pesar de que estaba dibujando sobre pergamino, con tinta, no parecía tener dificultad.

-Eres muy bueno- reconoció en voz baja, no queriendo alterarlo. Se veía tan concentrado.

Timothy levantó la mirada sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba en una clase.

-Gracias, pero es solo un bowtruckle- intentó restarle importancia.

Morgan sonrió.

-Creeme, yo no podría hacerlo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué tan mala puedes ser?

Todavía sonriendo, le respondió:

-Te mostraría, pero no quiero dañar tus ojos.

Timothy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Señorita Fausto! ¡Se escapa!- gritó una chica de Slytherin.

-¡MI OJO!

-¡OW!

Suspirando, Morgan miró su reloj.

-Quince minutos. Creí que tardarían menos.

* * *

Timothy tenía un periodo libre, por lo que se ofreció a acompañar a Morgan hasta su clase de estudios muggles, que era en la primera planta.

A medio camino, el chico se ofreció a cargar sus libros, y la tercera vez que preguntó, Morgan accedió.

Una vez que comenzaba a entrar en confianza, Timothy era un chico sorprendentemente divertido.

-...Y al otro día desperté en medio del lago- le dijo.

Morgan no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que se le escapó.

-¿Cómo no te despertaste? Creo que yo notaría a alguien moviendome en medio de la noche.

-Duermo como un tronco.

-Aún así.

Doblaron la esquina, donde varios alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin esperaban en el pasillo. Lily estaba ahí, sentada en un banco con un libro en el regazo, pero levantó la mirada al escuchar las risas de la otra pelirroja y sonrió con picardía al ver a su acompañante. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que el chico cargaba sus libros.

Frente a Lily, Potter hablaba con voz muy alta, intentado captar la atención de la chica; Sirius se veía divertido, alternando la mirada entre su amigo y la chica de sus sueños; Remus tenía la nariz enterrada en un libro, pero de tanto en tanto rodaba los ojos, dando señales de estar escuchando al otro par; y Pettigrew intentaba captar la atención de los primeros dos.

-Así que…-comenzó Timothy, deteniéndose a un par de metros del resto de la clase.

Morgan se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Sí?

Timothy pareció contemplar sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo finalmente, volteandose para irse.

-¿Tim?

Se volvió tan rápido que Morgan creyó que se iba a caer. Se veía esperanzado.

-¿Me devuelves mis cosas?

El chico tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar; su expresión cayó, y luego se acercó a ella, entregándole los libros.

-Lo siento.

-Nos vemos en encantamientos- se despidió en voz baja.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero el cabello de Timothy se parecía al chocolate, y una de sus cejas se curvaba de una manera extraña.

Eso pareció animarlo, y se fue pasillo abajo con paso renovado.

Cuando se sentó junto a Lily, evitó hacer contacto visual; en su lugar se dedicó a observar a Potter, quien en un nuevo patético intento por atraer la atención de su amada, estaba flexionando sus músculos.

-¿Ya tienes novio?

Morgan bufó.

-No es mi novio. Compartimos algunas clases.

-Estaba cargando tus libros.

-El se ofreció. Eso no lo hace mi novio, a menos que sea alguna cosa de magos de la que no me he enterado.

Lily tomó su mano, y eso atrajo su atención. Morgan notó que no se veía burlona, sino que su expresión era sincera.

-Es un buen chico.

-Lo sé.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por Bertram (el nombre todavía le daba gracia), la puerta del salón se abrió.

* * *

 **15 de Enero, 1976**

Lily, como de costumbre, tomaba notas de forma enérgica, como si intentara transcribir palabra por palabra lo que decía el profesor.

El profesor Binns continuó su perorata sobre la Guerra de los Gigantes, completamente ajeno al hecho de que solo cinco estudiantes estaban escuchando, y el resto tomando una siesta.

Escuchó una pequeña explosión en la parte trasera de la clase (que fue ignorada por el profesor, y despertó a unos pocos estudiantes), y a pesar de que estaba segura de quienes eran los responsables, no resistió la tentación de mirar atrás.

Remus Lupin le dio una mirada desesperada. Black y Potter se cubrían las bocas con las manos e intentaban no reír, mientras que Pettigrew tenía el rostro negro, cubierto de hollín.

Con una pequeña sonrisa malévola, Morgan sacó su varita de su túnica y la apuntó a Pettigrew. Con un elegante movimiento, un chorro de agua salió disparado de su varita y fue directo al rostro del chico, quien se veía estupefacto.

Al ver a su amigo cubierto en hollín y agua, Black y Potter no aguantaron la risa, lo que finalmente, atrajo la atención del señor Binns.

-Señor Potter, acompañe al señor Pettigrew a la enfermería.

Morgan estaba segura de que el incidente no había sido tan grave, pero Potter no se quejó. Salió detrás de la rata, todavía riendo suavemente.

La puerta del aula se cerró y el profesor continuó con su lección. Apartando la mirada de la puerta, las orbes verdes de Morgan conectaron con las grises de Black, que la miraba como si supiera que había sido ella.

Sorprendentemente, no parecía molestarle que estuviera jugando bromitas en uno de sus mejores amigos. Parecía curioso, y casi divertido.

Sonrió de costado y le guiñó un ojo.

Morgan volteó y continuó tomando apuntes.

* * *

 **23 de Enero, 1976**

-Esto será tres galeones y diez knut.

El estudiante depositó la suma correspondiente y tomó su bolsa, saliendo de la fila.

Era un día ajetreado en Honeydukes. Era el primer fin de semana del año en que los estudiantes visitaban Hogsmeade, y la tienda de dulces estaba a rebosar.

Morgan paseó su mirada por la habitación; Lily había prometido pasarse por la tienda a meterla en problemas. Tenía una cita con Bertram Aubrey, quien había comenzado a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor todos los días e insistía en ignorar a la metamorfomaga.

-¿Qué estás haciendo detrás del mostrador, Edevane?- preguntó Evan Rosier, entrecerrando los ojos.

Morgan, quien estaba dispuesta a mantener una actitud positiva ese día, fingió pensarlo.

-Trabajando- dijo, alargando la palabra como si estuviera en duda. Luego asintió con una sonrisa-. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra.

-Cuida tu tono, _mestiza-_ escupió un chico de séptimo, con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Morgan estaba segura de haberlo visto en alguna parte.

Contó hasta diez mentalmente, y luego contó las varitas de regaliz.

-¿Esto será todo?-preguntó. Lo último que necesitaba era meterse en problemas con ese grupete, o ser despedida por ello.

-¿Por que tienes que trabajar, Edevane?- preguntó Nott, ladeando la cabeza-. Y en un lugar como este.

-Bueno, ya que sienten tanta curiosidad, les contaré un secreto: la mayor parte de la población trabaja. ¿Un lugar como este? Sí está por debajo de ti, ¿para que vienes?

-Cuidado- advirtió el chico rubio.

Era un individuo francamente intimidante, pero Morgan estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Lily, y algo de su actitud se le estaba pegando.

-No seas así, Greengrass- Rosier parecía divertido, como si Morgan fuera un ratoncillo de indias en el que estaba a punto de jugar-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que sus padres muertos pagaran por la escuela?- ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica, Rosier sonrió ampliamente.

Morgan notó que la tienda se había sumido en silencio, y que casi todos los clientes los estaban mirando.

-Oh, sí. Escuché la historia. Tu padre, un traidor, y tu asquerosa madre sangre sucia, fueron asesinados por los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Si me preguntas, se lo tenían merecido.

-¡Oye!

El grupo volteó con desinterés, a ver a quien se osaba a interrumpirlos.

Sirius Black estaba detrás de Rosier, portando una mirada oscura. A su lado, Remus y Potter observaban al resto del grupo de forma amenazadora. Pettigrew miraba desde una distancia segura, cerca de las donas con relleno sorpresa.

-Black, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó Rosier con falsa cortesía.

Black sonrió; era el tipo de sonrisa que Morgan veía en Daphne, Draco y Blaise cuando despreciaban a alguien de la manera que solo los pura sangre sabían cómo.

-De hecho, sí. Puedes salir de aquí, así no tengo que mirar a tu horrendo rostro. Pero antes- tomó a Rosier de los hombros con brusquedad y lo volteó para que quedara de frente con Morgan-, le debes una disculpa.

Rosier emitió un pequeño "Hmp", para luego quitarse las manos de Black de encima.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme? Con una de su tipo, especialmente. Solo estaba exponiendo los hechos.

-¡Guau, Rosier! Y yo pensaba que no podías ser más estúpido- habló Potter. Aunque sonreía, en sus ojos danzaba el enojo.

Greengrass y Nott sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo que Remus y Sirius. Potter y Rosier los imitaron.

-Vamos, Rosier, hasta un tarado como tú sabe como disculparse. Repite conmigo...

-No quieres pelear conmigo, Black- dijo, petulante.

-En realidad sí quiero.

Morgan comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Si se hubiera callado, Rosier y sus compinches habrían seguido su camino sin causar alteraciones. ¡Pero no! Tenía que abrir su bocaza en el peor momento.

Era culpa de Lily. Era una mala influencia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El señor Harkiss, quien salía del sótano, se cruzó de brazos. Los adolescentes bajaron sus varitas.

-¡No quiero peleas en mi tienda! ¡Largo! ¡Los seis!

Rosier le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

-Señor, verá…

-¡Fuera!

Los Slytherin salieron, tomándose la molestia de lanzar miradas desagradables a Morgan y a los Merodeadores en su camino. Remus y Potter los siguieron fuera, y luego fueron en la dirección opuesta.

Black se quedó en su lugar, mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía que quería decir algo.

-Yo podía sola- dijo Morgan.

Black bufó, apartando la mirada.

-Cómo sea.

Fue detrás de sus amigos, con Pettigrew siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Luego me dirás que fue eso- dijo el señor Harkiss, señalando al chico en retirada.

Ella asintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas de los otros clientes.

* * *

Morgan estaba releyendo su ensayo de estudios antiguos en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Lily se le unió.

-¿Qué es eso que escucho sobre Black y Rosier teniendo un duelo por tu mano?

Casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza.

Lily le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le pasó una servilleta.

-Eres una asquerosa.

-Difícilmente un duelo, Lils- respondió, limpiándose-. Rosier se comportó como un real puro-idiota y Black se metió donde no le llamaban.

Ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga, Morgan le contó lo sucedido.

-Así que Black saltó en tu defensa...Interesante.

Lily estiró el cuello para espiar a los cuatro bromistas, que tenían las cabezas juntas. De seguro estaban planeando alguna broma.

-¿Por qué es interesante? Black siempre busca razones para pelear con los Slytherin- dijo Morgan, añadiendo una coma a su ensayo-. Creí que tu y Bertram se pasarían por la tienda hoy. ¿En do…? ¡¿Eso es un chupón?!

Varias cabezas se giraron en su dirección, incluída la de Potter.

Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon por una milésima de segundo, pero luego adoptó una expresión casual.

-No- negó, sirviéndose puré.

-Sí, lo es. A ver.

Estiró una mano e intentó quitarle la bufanda, pero Lily le dio un manotazo.

-Aw.

-No toque lo que no es suyo- le dijo.

En ese momento, Bertram apareció en su campo de visión y tomó asiento entre las pelirrojas. Morgan le entrecerró los ojos; no le gustaba que intentara separarlas, y no le gustaba que Lily no lo notara.

Se inclinó e intentó devorar el rostro de la prefecta. Morgan apartó la mirada. Notó que Potter se veía listo para cometer un crimen.

-No en público, Bertie. Ya te lo he dicho.

Al escuchar el apodo, Morgan soltó una risa fuerte, que enseguida intentó enmascarar con una tos.

Bertram le dio una mirada sucia.

-Bueno, nunca creí que diría esto pero: Que bueno que mi castigo comienza pronto- se levantó y sonrió a Lily, ignorando al parásito sentado a su lado- Lils.

Se fue con paso ligero, rezando a Merlín que su amiga dejara a ese mequetrefe pronto.

* * *

Aparentemente, el profesor Slughorn no tenía más calderos que necesitaran una limpieza, por lo que su castigo sería supervisado por la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Cómo se ha adaptado, Potter?- preguntó la mujer.

Estaban en su salón, esperando a que Black se dignara a aparecer. La profesora le dio una mirada rápida; estaba corrigiendo lo que parecía ser tarea de los de primero.

-Tan bien como se puede esperar, creo. Lily ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Ah. La señorita Evans, sí- la profesora hizo la pluma a un lado y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Parecía preocupada-. He notado que pasan mucho tiempo juntas.

Morgan esperó, paciente, a que la profesora diera voz a su desasosiego.

-Imagino que crecer sin sus padres debió ser difícil, Potter, pero no estoy segura de que tan sano es pasar tanto tiempo con la Señorita Evans.

Morgan, quien en ese momento no sentía mucho cariño por la profesora, la tranquilizó antes de que continuara.

-No tengo problemas sin resolver, profesora. Y no era mi intención recuperar tiempo perdido- mintió como si nada-. Simplemente sucedió. Lily es bastante persistente.

La profesora parecía no creerle del todo.

-Sí, lo es. Pero siento que es mi deber advertirle…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Black entró como si fuera dueño del lugar. Intentó sentarse al fondo de la clase, pero al ver la forma en que la profesora lo miraba, lo pensó mejor y se acercó al frente.

Tomó asiento junto a Morgan.

-Gracias por unírsenos, señor Black.

-Un placer- sonrió él, echándose hacia atrás y comenzando a hamacarse en la silla.

La profesora movió la varita y la silla se enderezó de golpe, tomando al chico por sorpresa. Morgan sonrió, sintiendo como su cariño por la profesora comenzaba a resurgir.

-Ahora, quiero que escriban un ensayo de treinta centímetros detallando las desventajas de hacer bromas y sus terribles consecuencias.

-Nos estás matando, Minnie- se quejó Black.

Morgan sacó su pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino que la profesora dejó sobre el pupitre.

Con un gemido, Black comenzó a escribir.

La profesora se sentó detrás de su escritorio y continuó con su tarea, levantando la mirada de tanto en tanto para asegurarse de que sus estudiantes no estaban holgazaneando.

Black tenía los brazos extendidos sobre el pupitre como si él fuera el único sentado ahí.

Morgan suspiró por décima vez, irritada cuando sus codos chocaron. Le dio una mirada de reojo, pero el chico no parecía haberlo notado. Miraba su pergamino como si lo estuvieran forzando a escribir el Codex Gigas.

Alguien golpeó en la puerta, y un momento más tarde, el profesor Flitwick asomó la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Minerva, si pudiera robarte un minuto…

-Por supuesto- se acomodó las gafas y se levantó, dando una mirada de advertencia a Morgan y a Black, sobre todo a Black- Continúen trabajando.

La profesora salió del salón y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Morgan empujó el codo de Black con el suyo.

-¡Oye!

-Me estás molestando. ¿Para que pones el brazo así? Ni que escribieras con la izquierda.

Black bajó el brazo lentamente.

-¡Santo Godric! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Morgan hizo a un lado su pluma y sopló sobre el pergamino, esperando a que la tinta secara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La había estado molestando todo el día.

-Rosier no debería decir esas cosas de tus padres.

-¿Por qué te importa?- le preguntó, comenzando a enojarse-. Si mal no recuerdo, no te agrado.

Black intentó decidir cómo responder.

-Yo solo…

-Te sientes culpable por lo que me dijiste aquella vez- adivinó. Al ver su expresión, supo que no se equivocaba-. ¿Sabes? Si quieres disculparte, házlo en persona; no envíes una estúpida tarjeta ni intentes forzar a alguien a hacerlo por tí.

-Pero Rosier…

-No me importa.

Terminó su ensayo y se levantó para llevarlo al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall. Black tenía la mirada clavada en el suyo.

Cuando la joven volvió a sentarse, él masculló:

-Lo siento.

-Buen intento- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos-. No te molestes en mirárme a los ojos.

Exasperado, Black levantó la mirada.

-Lo siento. ¿Feliz?

Morgan ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo estaría si lo dijeras en serio.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a entrar antes de que se mataran.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sooo, en honor al veinteavo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pensé en darles un capítulo más ligero y con un poco de humor,...luego se me ocurrió mostrarles un poco de la batalla desde el punto de vista de Morgan y supongo que eso arruinó un poco el humor.

Para quienes intentaron adivinar la peli: Nop. no es Carrie (si soy sincera no me acordaba que esa película existía). Tampoco es Laguna Azul.

Les voy a dar un par de pistas:

1- Es una peli de principios de los '90.

2- Uno de los personajes usa lentes como los de Harry.

Quien adivine me puede preguntar cualquier cosa con respecto a la historia.

Pronto vamos a conocer a otros familiares de Morgan...voy a dejar que adivinen eso también.

Gracias por leer :)


	12. Capítulo 10

**Nat-Marie:** Jeje, tranqui, ya me rendí...y alguien ya adivinó. De todas formas les iba a decir cual era. Creo que el infierno es mejor, porque vas a estar calentita, mientras que allá arriba en las nubes debe llover mucho. Supongo que ser ignorada es mejor que el bullying, pero no tan rápido! Todavía tienen cosas que resolver, jijiji.

Gracias por comentar :)

 **Sara:** Me alegro :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Madame Puddifoot**

 **24 de Julio, 1995**

 _El timbre del número 4 de Privet Drive sonó de manera insistente, y Morgan bajó las escaleras con una gomita para el cabello entre los dientes, intentando arreglarse la melena._

 _Desde la cocina, tía Petunia gritó:_

 _-¡Eh, tú! Ve quien es._

" _¡Eh, tú" se refería a cualquiera de los mellizos, y ya que Harry estaba en la ducha, su hermana fue quien respondió al grito._

 _Se ató el cabello con rapidez, saltó el último escalón y vio a Dudley sentado frente al televisor, rodeado de comida chatarra. Le sorprendía verlo levantado tan temprano, o al menos, temprano para él. Su primo tendía a levantarse a la hora del almuerzo, engullir todo lo que hubiera en la mesa, y luego desaparecer con su banda de criminales._

 _Morgan abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra._

 _-¿Esa es forma de saludar, Potter?_

 _Lentamente, comenzó a sonreír, y luego atrajo a Draco en un fuerte abrazo._

 _Era una grata sorpresa. No tendían a verse mucho en el verano, a excepción de esos pocos días que sus padres le permitían pasar en la mansión Zabini, siempre y cuando la presencia de la pelirroja en ese lugar fuera omitida._

 _Draco nunca había visitado a Morgan en casa de sus tíos; no solo porque sus tíos despreciaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia (y porque el mismo Draco despreciaba todo lo que no fuera mágico), pero sino porque el señor y la señora Malfoy no lo permitían. El niño preguntó en el verano antes del segundo año; Morgan no sabe exactamente qué sucedió, solo que nunca volvió a preguntar._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó, separándose, todavía sonriendo._

 _Draco se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. Morgan se preguntó si toda su ropa era formal._

 _-Es tu cumpleaños._

 _Lo miró extrañada._

 _-No, no lo es._

 _Le quitó importancia con un ademán de su mano._

 _-Unos días más, unos días menos. ¿Qué importa, Potter? No voy a estar en el país el treinta- casi podía ver la sonrisita que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro-. Si no me quieres aquí, puedo irme…_

 _-¡NO!- lo tomó de la mano justo cuando comenzaba a voltearse, pero lo soltó enseguida._

 _Miró atrás, pero tía Petunia no parecía que fuera a salir de su preciada cocina._

 _No podía invitarlo dentro; eso solo acabaría en desastre._

 _Se volvió hacia él, comenzando a maquinar una idea._

 _-Espera aquí._

 _Draco frunció el ceño; Morgan sabía que estaba a punto de regañarla. ¿Qué clase de modales eran esos? ¿No pensaba invitarlo a pasar?_

 _Le cerró la puerta en el rostro y volvió a su habitación._

 _Abrió la puerta de golpe y Harry, quien se estaba vistiendo, pegó un salto e intentó cubrirse el pecho con su toalla._

 _-No seas tan niña. Creeme, no eres para nada impresionante- se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó una tabla de madera. Debajo de la tabla se encontraban sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta, junto a una pequeña bolsa con dinero muggle. Harry y ella escondían sus cosas ahí, pues era el único lugar donde los Dursley no buscarían._

 _-Voy a salir- le dijo a su hermano, tomando la bolsa de dinero._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Fuera._

 _Casi podía ver a Harry rodando sus ojos._

 _-¿Cuándo vas a volver?_

 _Se encogió de hombros._

 _-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

 _Al escuchar la pregunta, sonrió. ¿Harry y Draco pasando el día juntos? Eso sería interesante._

 _-No, está bien._

 _Se levantó y guardó el dinero en una billetera roja._

 _-Mira, no creo que sea seguro salir por ahí sola. Después de lo de Cedric…_

 _Morgan volteó y lo tomó por los hombros. Desde el asesinato de Cedric Diggory, un chico de séptimo que participó en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos con los mellizos, Harry había estado teniendo pesadillas._

 _Voldemort había vuelto y nadie le creeía. Bueno, nadie excepto Dumbledore y Morgan._

 _-Estaré bien, de verdad- Lo soltó y tomó una chaqueta de jean. El clima estaba raro, y no quería salir desprevenida-. Además, no estaré sola. Bye._

 _-¡Espera! ¿Qué no estarás sola?_

 _Morgan bajó las escaleras de a dos y abrió la puerta. Draco la esperaba con mala cara._

 _-Tus modales dejan mucho que desear._

 _Ella ignoró su comentario y volvió a tomar su mano._

 _-Vamos. Te daré un tour._

 _No se molestó en despedirse de tía Petunia; de todas formas dudaba que a la vieja arpía fuera a importarle si salía o cuando regresaría._

 _Se alejaron por la acera. Por un momento, Morgan volteó y miró al segundo piso. Harry la miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, con una expresión nada favorecedora y los brazos cruzados._

* * *

 _-¿Alguna vez has tomado un tren muggle?- le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la estación._

 _-...No- fue la respuesta dudosa que obtuvo._

 _Morgan podía ver que Draco no estaba muy feliz en ese lugar. Observaba a las personas a su alrededor con un aire de superioridad, y era claro que tampoco estaba acostumbrado al ruido de las ciudades muggles. Aunque intentaba esconderlo, la pelirroja podía verlo ojeando los autos, motos y bicicletas con curiosidad._

 _Una chica en patines pasó por su lado, y los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en sus pies._

 _-¿Qué son esos?_

 _-Patines. Podemos alquilar unos en la ciudad, si quieres. No es muy difícil._

 _-No, gracias._

 _-Prometo que es divertido- le dijo, reclinándose contra su brazo y dándole un apretón a su mano._

 _-No._

 _-Pero me gusta patinar._

 _Draco entrecerró los ojos y escupió:_

 _-Bien. Pero si me caigo…_

 _-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba- prometió._

 _Draco negó con la cabeza, pero parecía divertido._

 _-A veces eres un dolor de cabeza, Potter._

 _Soltó su mano y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio._

* * *

 _Draco en un subterráneo había sido lo más hilarante que Morgan hubiera visto en muchos años._

 _Observaba todo con una expresión perpleja, y la idea de tener que ir parado le parecía insultante. Afortunadamente, Morgan lo convenció de que demandar un asiento era mala idea._

 _Eventualmente, luego de dos trenes diferentes, llegaron a Londres. La ciudad rebosaba de vida, y en más de una ocasión, Morgan tuvo que parar de golpe al notar que Draco no la seguía._

 _Primero se detuvo frente a un músico._

 _-Tiene una técnica terrible- comentó, ganándose una mirada fea por parte de unos espectadores._

 _Luego se detuvo frente a un mago._

 _-¿Ese es un muggle?- susurró._

 _Su aliento le dio escalofríos, y cuando levantó la vista, notó lo cerca que estaba su rostro. Un mechón platinado le caía sobre los ojos, y resistió la necesidad de moverlo._

 _-Si. ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Draco volvió la vista al hombre, que estaba separando dos grandes aros plateados._

 _-Es un chiste._

 _Ante eso, Morgan tuvo que sonreír._

 _-Tal vez, sí._

 _Continuaron su camino lentamente, disfrutando de la agradable brisa. Morgan miró al cielo gris; esperaba que no lloviera._

 _-¿Te gusta?_

 _-¿El qué?_

 _Gesticuló con un brazo, y Morgan siguió su trayectoria._

 _-¿La ciudad?- se encogió de hombros-. A veces. Otras veces preferiría estar lejos del ruido._

 _Se detuvieron ante un semáforo, y un autobús dobló la esquina, pasando enfrente de ellos. Draco hizo una mueca._

 _-Ese hedor…_

 _-Te acostumbras._

 _Sin pensarlo, Morgan volvió a tomar su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Draco. Comenzó a balancearlas, pero el chico no hizo más que darle una mirada trivial._

 _-¡Oh! Me prometiste que iríamos a patinar- recordó, reconociendo la calle en la que estaban._

 _La luz cambió y Morgan lo jaló detrás de ella._

 _Draco estaba a punto de protestar, pero entonces ella se volteó y le dio una sonrisa brillante._

 _Callado, la siguió._

* * *

 _Luego de dos horas, cuatro caídas, y un ego magullado, Morgan lo llevó a una pequeña cafetería en una calle poco transitada._

 _-Dijiste que íbamos a patinar- se quejó el muchacho, pasándose una mano por su espalda baja._

 _-Y eso hicimos._

 _-Pero la muggle…_

 _-Hay dos tipos de patinaje: sobre ruedas y sobre hielo._

 _-¿Y por que…_

 _-Prefiero el de hielo- le dio un codazo-. Deja de quejarte o le diré a Harry que lloraste._

 _Le lanzó dagas con los ojos y entraron al comercio._

 _Era un lugar agradable, bien iluminado, y ofrecían las mejores malteadas de Londres._

 _Morgan lo guió hacia una de las mesas y se sentaron, alejados de los otros clientes._

 _Draco parecía aliviado, era obvio que no quería sentarse muy cerca de los muggles, y después del subterráneo y la pista de patinaje, Morgan no quería tentar a la suerte._

 _El mesero tomó sus órdenes (dos hamburguesas con papas y dos malteadas de chocolate) y se fue._

 _Morgan lo vio irse, y cuando estuvo segura de que no podía escucharlos, se dirigió a Draco._

 _-¿Es tu primera vez en Londres muggle?_

 _Draco, quien tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, bufó y se arregló las solapas de su chaqueta._

 _-No._

 _-Aparecer cerca de King Cross para tomar el tren no cuenta._

 _El muchacho no dijo nada. Tomó un sobre de azúcar._

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Azúcar. ¿Tampoco has tenido una hamburguesa en tu vida?_

 _Incómodo, negó._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _Se volvió hacia ella con una mirada gélida._

 _-De verdad, Potter._

 _Ella alzó las cejas sin inmutarse._

 _-Interesante- mirando a su alrededor, vio a una adorable pareja de ancianos compartiendo un postre. Se los veía felices- Bueno, no tienes que usar tres tenedores diferentes para comer una, así que debería ser sencillo._

 _El chico rodó sus ojos, pero Morgan podía ver la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar._

 _Frunció los labios y luego se los mordió, debatiéndose._

 _-¿Draco?_

 _Levantó la vista, pero no dejó de jugar con el sobre de azúcar._

 _-¿Por qué viniste?_

 _-Ya te lo dije, no voy a estar en el país en tu cumpleaños._

 _Después de casi cinco años, era sencillo ver a través de sus mentiras._

 _-Es la primera vez que me visitas- no lo dijo como reproche, pues era la simple verdad._

 _El rubio parecía sentirse culpable._

 _-No es que…_

 _El mesero regresó y depositó las malteadas en la mesa. Cuando se fue, Draco continuó:_

 _-No es que no quisiera, pero mis padres no creen que sea apropiado que ande entre muggles._

 _Ni con mestizos-_ _fue lo que dijo con una simple mirada._

 _Morgan asintió, tomando un largo trago de la bebida._

 _-Lo sé, pero ¿qué cambió ahora?_

 _Draco comenzó a jugar con su pajilla, evitando el contacto visual de forma ardua._

 _-Digamos que creen que estoy con Blaise._

 _Una vez más, el mesero regresó, esta vez con la comida._

 _Draco miró a las hamburguesas y las papas fritas con desconfianza._

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Comida._

 _-Muy graciosa, Potter._

 _Conteniendo la risa, le mostró cómo sostener la hamburguesa. El rubio parecía escandalizado, y casi le da un infarto cuando Morgan le dio un gran mordisco._

 _-¿Sin cubiertos?_

 _Ella asintió, mirándolo expectante._

 _Draco sacudió la cabeza y masculló algo que no pudo entender, para luego llevar la comida a su boca y darle una pequeña mordida._

 _Masticó lentamente, y con la misma velocidad, su expresión cambió. Miró a la hamburguesa como si fuera la octava maravilla._

 _-Esto es…¡Me encanta!_

 _Con una amplia sonrisa, la pelirroja continuó comiendo. Intentó entablar una conversación, pero al recibir un gruñido como respuesta, decidió esperar hasta que su mejor amigo no se estuviera ahogando con la comida._

 _Pensó en lo que había dicho, en que sus padres creían que él estaba con los Zabini y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto sabían los Malfoy de su relación con su hijo. No había duda de que, en primer año, el señor Malfoy quiso que Draco fuera amigo de Harry (él mismo se lo había confesado), pero nunca hizo mención de ella. Al pasar ese primer año, era obvio que Lucius no sentía aprecio por ninguno de los Potter, y no quería que su único hijo pasara tiempo con ella._

 _Draco no lo escuchó, y aunque casi no se veían durante el verano, sus padres no podían impedirle pasar tiempo con la metamorfomaga en el colegio. Iban de un lado a otro juntos, y Morgan dedicaba la mitad de su tiempo a impedir que Draco aterrorizara a los "sangre sucia"._

 _Más de una vez, consideró acabar con su amistad. ¿Cómo podía Draco ser tan cruel, sabiendo que su madre había sido hija de muggles? Pero entonces él hacía algo extremadamente considerado, y Morgan recordaba que, detrás de esa fachada de niño malcriado, todavía estaba el mismo chico que se quedaba despierto con ella cuando tenía pesadillas; el mismo que parecía molestarle que todos se olvidaran de ella en favor de Harry; el que la llevó al Baile de Navidad y al que tuvo que rescatar del Lago Negro en cuarto año._

 _Notó que sus facciones estaban cambiando; ya no eran tan redondas, sino que eran más afiladas. Su voz también había terminado de cambiar, ya no tenía esa voz chillona, ni se quebraba al hablar._

 _Se veía más apuesto._

 _Draco terminó su hamburguesa, papas y malteada, y para la gran sorpresa de Morgan, ordenó otra._

 _Se volvió a ella y señaló su plato con cara consternada._

 _-¿Te sientes bien? Casi no has tocado tu comida._

 _Morgan se forzó a sonreír, e intentó ignorar a sus hormonas._

 _-Solo estaba pensando que me alegra que hayas venido._

 _Le dio una sonrisa arrogante, pero sus ojos enviaban un mensaje más puro, más sincero._

 _-No me sorprende, Potter. Tiendo a tener ese efecto._

 _Con una pequeña risa, continuó con su almuerzo._

* * *

 **14 de Febrero, 1976**

El sábado, Morgan se levantó,...tiró, de la cama con gran esfuerzo.

El frío suelo le ayudó a despertar, y luego de un par de minutos se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha. Sus compañeras de dormitorio tardarían otro par de horas en levantarse.

Cuando salió de la ducha, más que lista para desayunar, sus compañeras seguían dormidas. Era mejor así; a Morgan no le gustaba escucharlas hablar sobre cómo el Señor Tenebroso salvaría al mundo mágico de la perdición.

Con un abrigo, guantes y gorro en mano, Morgan se dirigió al séptimo piso.

En el sexto piso se encontró con Peeves, pero solo tuvo que mencionar al Barón Sanguinario para que el Poltergeist la dejara en paz. El Barón era el único al que temía, y todos los Slytherin se aprovechaban de eso.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, se dirigió a la Sala de Menesteres, que inmediatamente se abrió para ella.

Dentro de la habitación había una pequeña ventana, pero Morgan tenía la sospecha de que, como el techo del Gran Comedor, solo simulaba ser real.

El sol estaba saliendo. Sacó su varita y se acercó al caldero. La poción parecía normal, afortunadamente. Pociones no era su fuerte, pero había hecho un esfuerzo extra por esa poción. Daphne estaría orgullosa.

Colocando su varita de saule sobre su pecho, recitó:

-Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus.

Llevaba unas tres semanas recitando el hechizo frente a la poción dos veces al día: al amanecer y al anochecer. Tendría que hacerlo hasta la siguiente tormenta eléctrica, que esperaba estuviera cerca.

Preparó la poción con la hoja de mandrágora que llevó en su boca por un mes, y era solo otro paso antes de convertirse en una animaga.

No había llegado tan lejos con Sirius; el hombre apenas pudo explicar el proceso y prepararla mentalmente cuando Lestrange lo asesinó.

No queriendo pensar en el pasado (o más bien, el futuro), se levantó y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, que ese día había sido decorado con diferentes rosas, rojos y púrpuras.

Pétalos de rosa flotaban suspendidos en el aire, y varios floreros decoraban las mesas. En las paredes había carteles con forma de corazón y telas de colores pastel que caían hasta el suelo entre las ventanas y cuadros.

Tomó asiento frente a Remus Lupin, que parecía tan disgustado con la decoración como ella.

Remus no se veía muy bien, y Morgan recordó que ese día habría una luna llena.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- fue lo primero que preguntó, sirviéndose una taza de té.

Hizo una cara al ver que el agua era rosa, pero la tomó de todas formas.

-He estado mejor- respondió él.

Morgan le dio una mirada preocupada, pero el chico no la notó, demasiado interesado en su avena.

-¿Trabajas hoy?

Ella asintió.

-Sí. ¿Tú tienes planes? ¿Alguien a quien llevar a Madame Puddifoot?

El chico casi se ahogó con su avena.

-¿Q-q-qué? ¡No!

Morgan alzó una ceja.

-¡Salazar, Remus! No es para tanto.

Remus continuaba evitando hacer contacto visual, y Morgan lo observó, pensativa. Incluso en el futuro, el licántropo había sido bastante reservado; no confiaba en nadie excepto miembros de la Orden o los mellizos.

En una ocasión, Sirius le explicó que el mundo mágico no sentía mucho aprecio por los hombres lobo, y que varias personas en el Ministerio de la Magia querían tomar medidas drásticas contra ellos.

Morgan había estado furiosa, un sentimiento que Sirius parecía compartir, pero le dijo que no se preocupara por Remus, que él siempre encontraba una manera de salir adelante.

" _-No puedes pedirme eso, Sirius- le dijo, jugueteando con sus manos- Quiero que esté bien tanto como tú"_

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevó a Nymphadora Tonks convencerlo de salir con ella; porque Morgan apostaría su varita a que no había sido él el que dio el primer paso.

-Cualquier chica tendría mucha suerte de tenerte, Rem- dijo con tono suave, no queriendo molestarlo.

Remus continuó jugando con su comida.

-Nadie tiene suerte de tener a un monstruo- masculló.

Morgan se sentó derecha.

-Remus Lupin, la próxima vez que te llames a ti mismo por esa palabra, te juro que me voy a asegurar de que nunca vuelvas a comer chocolate.

Remus levantó la vista, claramente horrorizado, y Morgan suavizó su expresión.

-¿Te gusta lastimar a la gente? ¿Te gusta verlos sufrir?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de persona…?

-Un monstruo. A un monstruo le gusta lastimar- le dio una mordida-. Sin mencionar, dudo que un monstruo se reconozca a sí mismo como uno.

Remus no dijo nada, pero se veía un poco más animado.

Desayunaron lentamente, sumidos en un cómodo silencio. Morgan miraba alrededor del Gran Comedor, que se iba llenando de a poco, mientras su amigo leía un libro sobre boggarts.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lily se dejó caer junto a la otra pelirroja. Tenía una expresión soñadora.

-¿Estás enferma?- preguntó el licántropo.

Morgan temía la respuesta, y esperaba que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

-Bertram me regaló lirios- suspiró, volviéndose a su amiga con la misma expresión-. La habitación estaba llena.

 _Carajo._

Se sirvió té.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Han recibido algo?- preguntó sonriente-. ¿Alguno tiene un admirador secreto?

-Nop- respondió Morgan, al tiempo que una lechuza del colegio aterrizaba frente a ella.

Lily y Remus levantaron la mirada, expectantes. La pelirroja sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Bueno? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o qué?

Lentamente, Morgan desató la rosa blanca que venía atada al pie del pájaro junto a una tarjeta. Era la primera vez que recibía un obsequio el día de San Valentín y aunque nunca le había preocupado, en ese momento se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Tomó la rosa y la llevó a su nariz, disfrutando su aroma. Notó que no tenía espinas.

-¿Quién te lo envía?- preguntó Remus, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

Con sumo cuidado, dejó la rosa sobre la mesa y tomó el sobre.

La lechuza emprendió vuelo y ella sacó la tarjeta. Era de un rosa claro, y en elegantes letras doradas rezaba:

" _¿Ha amado acaso mi corazón antes de ahora? Afirmad lo contrario, ojos míos, que hasta esta noche nunca vi la verdadera belleza"_

La pelirroja no sabía qué pensar. Estaba segura de reconocer la cita, pero se sentía insegura. ¿Quién se la había enviado? ¿Por qué esa cita en particular?

Lily le arrebató la tarjeta, la leyó y luego silbó.

-¡Vaya! Dejaste una impresión importante. ¡Mira!-se la enseñó a Remus.

Mortificada, Morgan intentó arrebatarsela.

-¡Basta!

-Shakespeare, ¿uh? ¿Sabes de quien puede ser?- preguntó el chico, devolviéndole la tarjeta.

Morgan negó y se apresuró a guardarla en el sobre. Shakespeare era intenso, y no creía que le gustara mucho, en especial cuando no sabía de quién era.

-Tengo un par de ideas- dijo Lily, con la mano debajo del mentón.

Los otros dos la miraron expectante, pero ella no respondió, dando una mordida a su tostada con un aire de inocencia.

* * *

Distraída, Morgan se encaminó a Hogsmeade. La tarjeta descansaba dentro de su bolsillo, pero llevaba la rosa en la mano y jugueteaba con ella.

No tenía idea de quién podría haberla enviado, y no estaba segura de que le gustara haber recibido un presente.

No le gustaba pensar en Draco Malfoy, el chico que le rompió el corazón más allá de arreglo. Draco no era del tipo que regalaba flores, ni el que recitaba poemas o hacía memorables declaraciones de amor, pero a Morgan no le había molestado. Si había algo que extrañaba, era la simpleza de su relación. Incluso cuando habían sido solo amigos (que fue la mayor parte de sus vidas en Hogwarts), las cosas habían sido sencillas, o al menos así lo creía Morgan.

Siempre habían sido cercanos. Desde el comienzo, ella se aferraba a él por apoyo, y luego de un tiempo se volvió costumbre, y no era extraño ver a la hermana del elegido caminando por los pasillos del colegio de la mano de Malfoy. Cuando la naturaleza de su relación cambió en sexto, continuaron actuando de la forma usual. Se sentaban juntos en clase e iban de la mano a todos lados, pero el aire que les rodeaba era diferente. Era el tipo de relación que estaba condenada desde el principio, y ambos lo sabían.

A pesar de todo, su corazón no soportó ver como él se quedaba de pie sin mirarla mientras era torturada; y acabó de romperse cuando lo vio caminando hacia Voldemort, haciendo la vista gorda a su cadáver. Lo extraño fue que, incluso en esos días previos al comienzo de curso, en los que tuvo toda la privacidad que el colegio podía proveer, Morgan se rehusó a llorar. Suprimió todo sentimiento, hasta que este fue ahogado por la necesidad de sobrevivir en esa época. Afortunadamente, los T.I.M.O.S, su nuevo trabajo y Lily la mantenían ocupada.

Morgan no quería tener tiempo para pensar en Draco Malfoy, pues temía que si lo hacía no soportaría la necesidad de llorar, y si comenzaba a llorar no pararía. Si comenzaba a llorar, todos los sentimientos que había suprimido resurgirían, y no tenía la certeza de poder soportarlos, o de querer hacerlo.

Observó la rosa de forma contemplativa. ¿Qué haría si la persona que se la envió daba un paso al frente? ¿Querría salir con ella? Por todo lo que sabía, eso podría ser una broma cruel por parte de los Slytherin o los Merodeadores.

-¡Morgan! ¡Hey!

Sobresaltada, levantó la mirada y volteó. Timothy corría hacia ella, con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo. Tenía el cabello lleno de nieve.

-Te estaba llamando- sonrió nervioso.

Morgan, todavía distraída, respondió con voz hueca:

-Lo siento, yo...no te oí.

El chico no parecía ofendido, algo por lo que Morgan estaba agradecida. Timothy era agradable, y no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Casi siempre se sentaba a su lado en las clases que compartían, y desde aquella vez en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, la acompañaría a su siguiente lección. Era bastante torpe, pero la hacía reír. No era una risa completamente sincera, pero a ese punto, era todo lo que Morgan podía dar.

-¿Vas a Honeydukes?- preguntó, ante lo que la bruja asintió.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, el único sonido que les hacía compañía era el de sus pasos sobre la nieve.

Morgan quería que el invierno se acabara de una vez por todas.

Notó que eran los únicos, pero no le sorprendía, pues era un día especialmente frío. Además, era San Valentín, y los estudiantes se tomaban su dulce tiempo para prepararse para sus citas (si es que tenían una), por lo que no llegarían al pueblo hasta el mediodía o incluso después.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Timothy abrir la boca y luego cerrarla. Espero pacientemente, no queriendo presionarlo.

La tercera vez que cerró la boca, decidió que la paciencia no era su fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, mientras pasaban el cartel que indicaba que estaban llegando a Hogsmeade.

-M-m-m-e preguntaba s-si, ya sabes,...si,...¿te gustó la rosa?- a medida que hablaba iba bajando la voz, hasta que la pregunta no fue más que un susurro casi arrebatado por la brisa.

Morgan no sabía qué decir. Alternó la mirada entre la perfecta rosa blanca y el chico.

-¿F-fuiste tú?- preguntó, ante lo que él asintió-¿Y la tarjeta?

Volvió a asentir.

-¡Oh!-Morgan miró la nieve, intentando pensar en una respuesta que no le hiciera sentir mal- Gracias, fue uh, un lindo detalle.

Cuando Timothy no hizo más que balbucear, ella añadió:

-Nadie nunca me había dado algo en San Valentín.

El chico parecía honestamente sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Más adelante, vio al señor Harkiss abriendo la tienda.

-Y-yo me preguntaba si...tal vez,...si tu quieres,...¿te gustaría salir conmigo? ¿Tal vez hoy?

Morgan no sabía qué decir. Timothy era un chico encantador, y de verdad parecía ser una buena persona, pero ella no quería salir con nadie.

No le preocupaba ser herida de nuevo, pues estaba segura de que ya no podía sentir esa clase de dolor; pero tampoco quería estar con alguien sabiendo que no podría aportar nada positivo a la relación.

Estaba lista para rechazarlo, pero entonces levantó la mirada.

Se veía tan esperanzado.

Morgan se mordió el labio, no sabiendo qué hacer. ¿Cómo le decía "no" a ese tierno rostro?

-Me encantaría, Tim, pero tengo que trabajar- dijo finalmente, deteniéndose al llegar a la tienda.

El señor Harkiss estaba buscando la llave, pero levantó la vista y les dio una mirada rápida.

-Puedes irte a las tres- le dijo, encontrando la indicada.

-P-pero…

-Sal un poco, niña. Es San Valentín- el hombre les sonrió a ambos-. Puedo encargarme de la tienda solo por una tarde.

Morgan se volvió a Timothy, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Resignada, asintió.

Era una cita. Probablemente, el Ravenclaw decidiría que Morgan no era su tipo después de todo, y podrían continuar con sus vidas con normalidad.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial!- casi saltó en su lugar-Te veo a las tres.

-Genial- sonrió Morgan, esperando que un asteroide le cayera encima.

* * *

A las tres en punto, ni un minuto antes, ni uno después, Timothy llegó a Honeydukes.

La pelirroja se había pasado toda la mañana con un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez podía fingir estar enferma, o podía convencer a Lily de ayudarle a abrirse la cicatriz del cuello; de esa forma, podría ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey y evitar los eventos de la tarde.

Cerca del mediodía, Lily y Bertarado entraron en la tienda del brazo. Por alguna razón, a Morgan no le sorprendía que la otra bruja fuera de las que le gustaba ir del brazo.

La Slytherin le contó lo que había sucedido, y Lily sonrió.

-¡Lo sabía!

-No quiero ir.

Confusa, Lily la observó por unos momentos, intentando adivinar el porqué. Sus ojos se encontraron, verde contra verde, y aunque Morgan no estaba segura de que fue lo que Lily vio en ellos, asintió de forma simpatética.

-No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida huyendo, ¿sabes?- Lily tomó un par de ranas de chocolate- He conocido a Alberts desde primer año, y es un chico muy dulce. No tienes que temer salir herida con él.

-Yo no temo…

-Lo que te ayude a dormir, Morgan. ¿En dónde están las moscas de café con leche?

-Las cambiamos de lugar. Ven.

Del otro lado de la tienda, vio a Black junto a Marlene McKinnon. El mocoso se veía aburrido, y Morgan dudaba que estuviera escuchando a Marlene, que parecía hablar como un loro.

Fuera de la tienda, Remus, Potter y Pettigrew se detuvieron frente a la ventana. Potter pegó el rostro al vidrio y comenzó a hacer caras, como si estuviera besando al vidrio. Detrás de él, los otros dos reían mientras Black hacía de cuenta que no existían.

Morgan alzó una ceja. Y luego Potter se preguntaba porque Lily no quería salir con él.

Potter dijo algo que ella no entendió, pero Black se apresuró a golpear el vidrio, no con la suficiente fuerza para romperlo. Potter comenzó a reír, y ante la mirada desconcertada de Marlene, Black forzó una risita nerviosa.

La rubia dijo algo y Black se rascó la nuca.

Potter le fruncía el entrecejo a algo, y cuando Morgan volteó casi vomitó en su boca. Bertram estaba besando a Lily, y Morgan estaba segura de que vio un poco de lengua.

Con el estómago revuelto, volvió a la estantería en la que había estado trabajando y continuó con su labor.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Black, gesticulando de manera exagerada y a Marlene, que lo miraba con reproche. La pelirroja estaba segura de haber visto humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Luego de un par de minutos, Marlene le dio una bofetada y salió de la tienda.

Morgan intentó ocultar su risa, pero su esfuerzo debió haber sido mediocre, pues Black le lanzó una mirada sucia antes de salir detrás de la Gryffindor.

Cuando su turno terminó, Morgan se despidió del señor Harkiss y salió de la tienda.

Timothy la estaba esperando, y le ofreció un brazo cuando la vio. Morgan lo tomó y lo siguió, observando a los estudiantes a su alrededor. Varios venían en pareja, y algúno que otro lloraba en algún recoveco, siendo consolado por algún amigo. Otros ignoraban la fecha, y se paseaban en grupos como si fuera un día normal.

Morgan intentó no perder la calma; estaba ahí con Timothy, quien era extremadamente dulce, y si alguien haría a alguien llorar, Morgan temía que sería ella.

Supo que la cita acabaría mal cuando el castaño la guió hacia Madame Puddifoot.

Morgan nunca había estado ahí, y tampoco tenía ganas. Tracey lo describía como un lugar agradable y acogedor; Daphne como un infierno rosa.

TImothy le abrió la puerta y ella entró.

Estaba de acuerdo con Daphne.

El lugar estaba lleno de parejas, pero eso no era extraño; ese era, después de todo, el lugar a donde iban casi todas.

Todo era pastel. Las paredes, rosas con líneas celestes; los manteles que cubrían las mesas, las sillas rosas, las decoraciones de las ventanas, la vajilla y hasta las cortinas. Pequeños querubines de oro flotaban en el aire, y pétalos de rosas caían lentamente al suelo, evitando las mesas.

Morgan notó que la mayoría de los chicos parecían compartir su angustia.

Timothy, quien no podía ver su expresión, la guió hacia una mesa cerca de la pared. Le movió la silla y la ayudó a sentarse, y Morgan intentó no mirar fijamente al cuadro detrás de la silla del chico, que era una escena que mostraba a dos amantes bajo las estrellas. Sí tenía que adivinar, diría que estaba ambientado en la Antigua Grecia.

El Ravenclaw tomó asiento frente a ella y sonrió nervioso.

-No creo que mi atuendo sea adecuado para el lugar- dijo Morgan, jugueteando con el mantel verde.

Esperaba que se mostrara de acuerdo y sugiriera ir a otro lugar, como Las Tres Escobas; cualquier lugar excepto ese.

-Yo creo que te ves muy bonita- respondió él.

-¡Oh! Gracias.

Morgan bajó la vista, y un momento después apareció una atractiva mesera con dos menús.

Los adolescentes lo ojearon por un par de minutos, robándose miradas de tanto en tanto. Se sentían embarazoso, y cada vez que hacían contacto visual se apresuraban a apartar la mirada.

Finalmente ordenaron, y no queriendo que la pareja a su lado los hiciera sentir incómodos, intentaron entablar conversación.

-¿Crees que necesitan ayuda?- preguntó ella, asintiendo en dirección de la pareja.

Timothy les dio una mirada de soslayo.

-Tal vez. Digo, casi parece canibalismo.

Morgan resopló, apartando la mirada, divertida.

-Yo creo que su lengua se atoró en su garganta.

Timothy sonrió de lado.

La mesera volvió con su orden, y guardaron silencio mientras la depositaba sobre la mesa. Con una sonrisa amable, les dijo que llamaran si necesitaban algo y se fue.

-¿Tim?

El chico, quien estaba probando su té de manzanilla, le dio una mirada, instándole a continuar.

Morgan apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa y lo miró muy seria.

-Tengo una pregunta muy importante, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante eso, él asintió.

-¿Te gusta Queen?

Parecía desconcertado.

-Perdón,...¿qué es eso? ¿Se come?

Morgan ensanchó los ojos, horrorizada, y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Cómo no conoces a la mejor banda de la historia?- preguntó, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Los Merlín son los mejores.

Morgan había escuchado un par de canciones de esa banda en casa de los Weasley, y no tenía nada bueno que decir sobre "Los Merlín" y sus letras repetitivas.

-¡Por favor! Queen manda.

Timothy parecía entretenido con su pequeño argumento.

-¿Qué clase de banda se llama Queen? Lo siento, pero ese nombre es estúpido.

Black, quien iba pasando por su mesa, miró a Timothy como si hubiera dicho que quería aparearse con dragones.

¿Acaso Black estaba en todos lados? Tal vez era una plaga.

Morgan lo ignoró.

-¿Queen es estúpido? ¿Qué hay de Los Merlín? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Bueno, verás…

Ella se cruzó de brazos, habiendo ganado esa ronda.

* * *

-No.

La respuesta de Morgan fue acompañada por una lenta sacudida de cabeza.

-Es cierto. El Principito está sobrevalorado.

-No. Es una historia interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-Además, es el tipo de historia que puedes leer mil veces, y siempre vas a contemplarlo de manera diferente.

Timothy le dio un mordisco a su galleta.

-Creo que es estúpido.

Morgan, quien amaba ese libro, le frunció el ceño.

-Tu cara es estúpida.

El castaño rió por lo bajo.

-Oye, tú insultaste a Hemingway.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No soy una fan. Muérdeme.

-¿Cómo es que todos tenemos que estar de acuerdo contigo y los demás están equivocados?

Luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro, alzó el mentón.

-Eso es porque soy claramente superior, querido Tim- dijo petulante.

Timothy rió por lo bajo, y Morgan volvió a recostarse contra el respaldo de su silla. Era sencillo hablar con él.

Todo iba sorprendentemente bien (con excepción del lugar), pero a Morgan le preocupaba Timothy, quien parecía más interesado en ella que ella en él.

Aún así, no intentó disuadirlo. Se sentía bien tener ese tipo de atención, y Timothy era una apuesta segura.

A su lado, la pareja se levantó y se fue, y Morgan notó que pronto sería la hora de la cena. El sol comenzaba a bajar y tenía que revisar su poción.

En una mesa con mantel lila en un rincón, vio a Black y a Marlene enrollados el uno en el otro. Parecía que la rubia lo había perdonado.

-¿Quieres escuchar un chiste?

Suspirando, Morgan cerró los ojos.

-Seguro.

-¿Qué le dice un pez a otro pez?

 _Ay por Dios, por favor no._

-No lo sé.

-Nada por aquí, nada por allá.

Timothy fingió golpear unos platillos, y Morgan intentó no reír.

-Eso, fue terrible- concluyó.

-¡Claro que no!- extendió los brazos hacia los costados, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a probar su punto-. Es brillante. ¿Cómo se queda un mago después de comer?

-No quiero saber.

-Magordito.

El chiste era pésimo, pero Morgan no pudo contener la risa. Se inclinó hacia delante y enterró el rostro en sus manos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

Se acomodó en su asiento e intentó mirar a Timothy con reproche, pero su sonrisa la delataba.

El chico parecía complacido.

-Creo que es tarde- dijo ella.

Timothy miró por la ventana y asintió.

-Deberíamos volver antes de que comience con mis chistes de Noc Noc.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.

Ambos intentaron pagar, y se miraron de forma calculadora.

-Morgan…-advirtió él.

-Timothy…

La mesera regresó, y ambos adolescentes intentaron pagarle. La pobre mujer no tenía idea de porque dos alumnos de Hogwarts le ofrecían sus puños y se miraban entre sí de manera amenazadora, pero finalmente, aceptó los galeones del chico.

Timothy se veía triunfante, y refunfuñando, Morgan se levantó y tomó su abrigo, prometiendo que la próxima vez sería más rápida.

Los ojos café de Timothy se iluminaron, y ella casi se pega en la frente. ¿Qué había hecho?

Ignorando a las otras parejas, que parecían estar cometiendo canibalismo después de todo, ambos salieron de Madame Puddifoot, ignorando la persistente mirada de Black.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue ameno. Caminaron lado a lado hablando de sus vidas, o al menos, de la de Timothy. Morgan no le permitió preguntar sobre la suya.

Sus padres estaban divorciados, pero afortunadamente, se llevaban bien. Tenía una hermana menor squib, a quien parecía extrañar bastante. Se llama Lexie, y le gustan los deportes le dijo.

También tenía tres gatos a los que extrañaba: Athos, Porthos y Aramis. Morgan sonrió suavemente; por supuesto que esos eran los nombres.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena, pero Morgan no tenía hambre. Estaba cansada, tenía que estudiar y revisar su poción.

Timothy insistió en acompañarla hasta su sala común.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, y Morgan se detuvo un par de corredores antes de llegar al muro que daba paso a la sala, no queriendo que supiera donde estaba.

Miró alrededor, no sabiendo qué decir.

-Me divertí hoy- dijo finalmente el chico.

Ella asintió.

-Yo también.

Le sorprendió que no fuera una mentira.

-¿De verdad?- cuando volvió a asentir, Timothy llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos-Entonces,...¿quieres repetirlo?

 _No tortures al pobre chico. Di que no y ahórrale el dolor._

-Solo si no volvemos a Puddifoot.

 _Imbécil._

Timothy le dio una sonrisa dulce, y Morgan se sintió mal por él.

Luego de un instante de duda, se acercó a ella. Lentamente, como si temiera romperla, tomó un mechón carmesí entre sus dedos y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Se inclinó un poco y buscó sus ojos; cuando Morgan no se movió, acortó la distancia y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Morgan cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Algo le decía que era el primero de Timothy, pero el chico no era malo.

Una de sus manos permaneció en su rostro, y la otra se posó sobre su cintura. Morgan tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo más cerca.

Profundizó el beso, pero aún así, no sintió nada.

* * *

 **N/A:** TODOS CALMADOS! Esto sigue siendo un Morgan/Sirius. Si él anda por ahí con una chica diferente cada semana, supongo que ella también puede divertirse un poco.

La verdad siento mucha pena por el pobre Timothy, así que intentaré no matarlo, creo.

¿Adivinen? En el siguiente capítulo, Morgan conoce a sus abuelos.

Por cierto, Dumbledore esconde algo, pero van a tardar un tiempo en saber que es.

ALGUIEN ADIVINÓ LA PELI! Fue en Potterfics, y para los curiosos, la peli era "My Girl". Se las recomiendo; es bastante graciosa supongo,...y después se pone deprimente y después termina.

¿Saben? Me di cuenta de que no sería realista que todo mundo sobreviva esta historia...

Saluditos :3


	13. Capítulo 11

**Nat-Marie:** jejej, pues yo la voy a pasar bomba :p.

Tengo el presentimiento de que te vas a arrepentir de darme ese apoyo.

Sirius ya siente algo, algo leve, pero algo es algo. Algo es más que nada y menos que mucho, ok ya me callo.

Gracias por comentar :)

 **Sara:** Gracias por comentar :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Sr y Sra Potter**

 _ **31 de Octubre, 1993**_

 _Con la visión borrosa gracias a las lágrimas, Morgan corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron._

 _Necesitaba alejarse del castillo, de las palabras crueles de Pansy Parkinson, la mirada de pena de Tracey, y las de burla de las otras chicas._

 _El cielo escocés se tiñó de gris, y varios estudiantes le echaron el ojo con desconfianza, pero Morgan no pareció notarlo._

 _Con las piernas en llamas y la respiración laboriosa, llegó a los límites del Bosque Prohibido._

 _Usó uno de los árboles para mantenerse en pie e intentó controlar su respiración. Su rostro se sentía caliente del esfuerzo._

 _Lentamente, tomó unos pasos hasta adentrarse en el bosque y luego se dejó caer sobre la tierra._

 _Los sollozos le sacudían el cuerpo, y su incapacidad por controlarlos solo la frustró aún más._

 _Se llevó una mano al pecho y la cerró en un puño, pero eso no hizo que el dolor disminuyera. Abrió y cerró. Abrió y cerró; pero no lograba tener un agarre sólido sobre su corazón._

 _Deseó que su mano pudiera atravesar su pecho y cerrarse alrededor de su corazón. Deseó poder arrancarlo de su pecho. No sentir nada debía ser mejor que sentir ese dolor, ese vacío que nada podía llenar._

 _El último día del décimo mes nunca era bueno para la joven bruja, y Parkinson no necesitó más que unas pocas palabras para obtener una reacción._

 _Morgan no le había hecho nada. Ella y Tracey se dirigían hacia el tercer piso, hacia la oficina del profesor Lupin. Las chicas no eran muy buenas en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y tenían dudas sobre la tarea._

 _El profesor Lupin era una persona cortés, que parecía haber tomado un particular interés por los mellizos Potter._

 _No era extraño que un profesor, en especial uno de Defensa, se interesara en Harry; pero Lupin era el segundo (además de McGonagall) que parecía tenerla en cuenta._

 _Luego de pasar una hora en la sala común de Slytherin intentando completar la tarea, la pelirroja sugirió que buscaran al profesor, y fue en su camino que se toparon con Parkinson y su séquito de sanguijuelas._

 _Parkinson estaba presumiendo su nuevo brazalete de plata, que había sido un obsequio de su madre, cuando vio a Morgan y a Tracey pasar por su lado._

 _-¡EY! ¡POTTER!_

 _Morgan continuó su camino, deseando que Daphne o Draco las hubiera acompañado. Ellos sabían cómo mantener a Pansy en línea._

 _La cara-de-bulldog tenía miedo de la rubia, y no se atrevería a meterse con Morgan frente a su Drakie-poo porque no quería molestarlo._

 _Tracey continuó caminando a su lado, completamente tiesa._

 _-¡POTTER!_

 _Con un suspiro de cansancio, Morgan volteó._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _Parkinson rió como colegiala tonta, y detrás de ella, su séquito la imitó. Morgan no recordaba haber dicho algo gracioso._

 _Extendió un brazo y le mostró su brazalete._

 _-¿Te gusta, bastarda? Fue un obsequio de mi madre._

 _Morgan le dio una mirada rápida. Era un lindo brazalete, trenzado y con espacio para varios dijes. De él colgaba una "P" y una pequeña cabeza de serpiente._

 _Se encogió de hombros._

 _-Es lindo- dijo, comenzando a voltear._

 _-Lo sé- sonrió con crueldad-. Es agradable tener una madre, ¿sabes? Tienes quien te de consejos y con quien compartir tus secretos. A mi me encanta ir de compras con mi madre. ¿A tí…?- su sonrisa se ensanchó, y Morgan se tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta- Ah, cierto. Que tonto de mi parte olvidarlo. Tú no tienes padres._

 _Detrás de ella, las otras chicas rieron con malicia._

 _Tracey se paró muy cerca de Morgan._

 _-Ya basta, Pansy._

 _Parkinson ni la miró. Tenía sus ojos centrados en Morgan._

 _-Sí, ahora recuerdo. Tu asquerosa madre hizo que la mataran- se acercó a Morgan hasta que sus narices se rozaron-. Que buenos que nos liberamos de ella. Una sangre sucia menos._

 _Morgan bajó la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas y empujó a Parkinson._

 _Le pareció escuchar a Tracey gritando algo a las otras chicas, pero no lo escuchó. Solo quería alejarse._

 _Sentada en la tierra, Morgan atrajo sus piernas contra su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas caían libres._

 _Odiaba a Pansy Parkinson y a sus estúpidas amigas. Odiaba a Voldemort por matar a sus padres. Odiaba al profesor Lupin por enseñar Defensa; de no ser mala en la materia no habría necesitado su ayuda, y no se habría topado con la cara-de-bulldog._

 _Extrañaba a sus padres. No los recordaba pero los extrañaba. Era estúpido sentir tanto pesar, y eso solo la enojaba. No lograr superarlo la enojaba más, hasta el punto de que ya no sabía porqué estaba llorando._

 _Deseó que su madre estuviera viva para pasar su mano por su salvaje melena y abrazarla. Deseó que estuviera ahí para decirle que todo estaría bien, y que chicas como Pansy Parkinson obtenían su merecido eventualmente._

 _Un lloriqueo que no pertenecía a ella le llamó la atención._

 _Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un gran perro. Era grande, de pelaje negro, estaba sucio y delgado. Tenía sus oscuros ojos fijos en ella, y Morgan, en su estado, no fue capaz de notar la inteligencia en ellos._

 _Sí noto que se parecía al Grimm, una criatura con la que Harry había estado perdiendo el sueño. Se lo mostró en un libro mientras le contaba acerca de la predicción de muerte de la profesora Trelawney._

 _Morgan había rodado los ojos. Era ridículo. Por eso eligió Aritmancia y no Adivinación._

 _El perro lloriqueo otra vez y tomó un paso en su dirección. Sin pensarlo, Morgan le ofreció una mano, y el perro se acercó._

 _Le olfateó los dedos y luego los lamió. Se le escapó una risita. El animal la miró y empujó su rodilla con su nariz. Lloriqueo de nuevo._

 _-No es nada- dijo ella, acariciándolo detrás de sus estoy acostumbrada._

 _El perro se acercó y Morgan lo rodeó con sus brazos. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo las costillas bajo sus dedos._

 _Tuvo que apartarse cuando el animal comenzó a lamerle el rostro, quitando todo rastro de lágrimas._

 _-¡Ay! ¡Asqueroso!_

 _Pero estaba riendo, y el perro movía la cola de forma enérgica._

 _-¿Quieres jugar?_

 _El perro ladró, y Morgan se levantó, tomando una vara. La sostuvo frente al perro, que la observó muy quieto._

 _Morgan hizo un amague pero el animal no se movió. Tenía buenos reflejos._

 _Lanzó la vara y el perro se precipitó detrás a una velocidad impresionante. La pelirroja esperó con una pequeña sonrisa, y su rostro se iluminó cuando el perro regresó con la vara entre los dientes._

 _Con orgullo, la dejó a sus pies y se sentó. Su cola se movía y tenía las orejas echadas para atrás._

 _La bruja recordó algo._

 _-¡Ah!- jadeó, dirigiéndose hacia su bolso-¿Tienes hambre? Tengo un pastel de calabaza por aquí._

 _Se había dormido, y cuando despertó el desayuno ya había acabado. Afortunadamente, Theo había contrabandeado unos pasteles de calabaza._

 _El animal se acercó y ladró, ansioso._

 _Morgan sacó el pastel y se lo ofreció. Casi le come la mano, pero no le importó._

 _Se comió el pastel de un bocado, y con su varita, Morgan hizo que varias hojas levitaran y se adherieran una a la otra, formando un pequeño tarro._

 _-Aguamenti- recitó, y un chorro de agua salió de su varita hacia el tarro de hojas._

 _El perro hundió el rostro y comenzó a tomar._

 _Morgan se sentó y lo miró con tristeza. Tal vez podría llevárselo a Hagrid, el profesor amaba los animales, y el perro podría ser amigo de Fang._

 _Eventualmente dejó de tomar y se volteó hacia ella. Apoyó su gran cabeza sobre su regazo y se dio vuelta, expectante. Morgan obedeció y comenzó a rascarle el vientre._

 _El perro comenzó a mover una de sus patas._

 _-Me pregunto si mamá y papá me dejarían tener una mascota- se preguntó en voz alta. El perro giró la cabeza, la estaba mirando atentamente-. Están muertos, verás, así que no se que dirían._

 _De repente, quería llorar de nuevo._

 _El perro no se movió, con el ojo todavía clavado en ella de forma persistente. Morgan no entendía porqué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el animal le entendía._

 _Pasó su mano por su rostro y le rascó detrás de las orejas con aire distraído._

 _-¿Morgan?_

 _El perro pegó un salto y ella volteó al escuchar la voz del profesor Lupin._

 _Se levantó y se limpió la tierra de la falda y las piernas._

 _Remus Lupin apareció detrás de un árbol. Su rostro marcado por largas cicatrices blancas le podrían dar un aspecto intimidante de no ser por la humildad de sus ojos y las ojeras._

 _Lupin escaneó los alrededores rápidamente; Morgan hizo lo mismo, descubriendo que su nuevo amigo había desaparecido._

 _-La señorita Davis vino a verme; dijo que te fuiste muy molesta- comentó el profesor, sacando algo de su bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo-. Come, te ayudará._

 _Morgan tomó el trozo de chocolate y le dio un mordisco. Enseguida se sintió mejor._

 _-No fue nada. Solo un incidente estúpido._

 _Lupin le dio una mirada conocedora, y ella no pudo sostenerla._

 _-Bueno, ¿por qué no discutimos ese estúpido incidente en mi oficina?_

 _-¿Habrá más chocolate?- preguntó luego de un momento._

 _Lupin rió suavemente y extendió un brazo en dirección del castillo. Morgan tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar._

 _-Sí, chocolate y té. Vamos antes de que llueva._

 _Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y la guió con cuidado._

 _Oculto entre los arbustos, el perro observó mientras se retiraban, deseando con todo su ser poder seguirlos._

* * *

 **15 de Febrero, 1976**

Al día siguiente, Morgan se levantó temprano, y luego de su visita habitual a la Sala de Menesteres se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Cuando entró, solo distinguió a unos pocos alumnos de séptimo, que parecían luchar por mantenerse despiertos.

Madame Pince se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo sobre un rollo de pergamino con avidez.

Morgan se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la mujer, sin siquiera mirarla.

Morgan desenrrolló el trozo de pergamino que el profesor Dumbledore le había dado y lo alisó contra su pierna, para luego dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

La mujer lo tomó entre sus largas uñas rojas y lo leyó con escepticismo.

-¿Y para qué quiere ir a la Sección Restringida?- preguntó.

Morgan se ajustó los lentes, que se le estaban deslizando por el puente de su nariz.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso- dijo, ignorando la pregunta.

No había preparado una excusa, y era demasiado temprano para comenzar a mentir.

Con una mirada de sospecha, la mujer tomó un conjunto de pesadas llaves de un oxidado gris y Morgan la siguió.

La mujer le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Lentamente, la pelirroja comenzó a recorrer las estanterías. Era un lugar tétrico, y ella dudaba que la luz del sol pudiera mejorar el ambiente. Casi todos los libros tenían cubierta oscura, y algunos parecían estar forrados en pieles de diferentes criaturas. Varios de ellos estaban encadenados a las estanterías, y algunos incluso tenían candados.

Pasó un dedo por los lomos, ladeando la cabeza para leer los títulos de algunos.

Notó que Madame Pince permanecía en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y observándola con una expresión desagradable.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, esforzándose por no ojear un libro en particular. Empezar por ese no era mala idea.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita de aquí?- preguntó la mujer con tono maleducado.

Morgan enarcó una ceja y dio una mirada que, estaba segura, haría orgulloso al mismo Salazar.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia. Si tiene algún problema con mi presencia aquí, puede ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

Con un bufido, Madame Pince se retiró, y Morgan esperó hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se perdió para treparse a la mesa y tomar el libro.

El título rezaba "Moste Potente Potions", y esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba.

Se sentó en una mesa que brindaba una clara vista de la puerta y comenzó a buscar.

El libro era mucho más grande de lo que Hermione había dicho, y decir que la lectura era compleja era quedarse corto.

Pasó por el capítulo que hablaba sobre la poción multijugos y el que permitía que mago y animal se fusionaran (la chica no entendía porque alguien querría hacer eso, pero se decidió a no juzgar) hasta llegar al capítulo que le interesaba.

 _Amortentia._

Recordaba un frío día en el Bosque de Dean, en que Harry le confió información sobre los Gaunt, la familia materna de Voldemort. Parecía que Voldemort había sido concebido bajo los efectos de la poción (la madre de Voldemort se la dió a Tom Riddle por años), y por tanto era incapaz de sentir amor.

Morgan supuso que eso se extendía a otras emociones básicas. Si uno no podía sentir amor, no podía sentir compasión ni empatía.

Había leído sobre la psicopatía, y por lo que entendía, las personas con ese trastorno tenían algunas cosas en común con Voldemort. Lo que recordaba de su lectura era que el psicópata, incapaz de empatizar, era consciente de que carecía algo que el resto no, pero era hábil a la hora de ocultarlo.

Voldemort no era capaz de tal cosa. Despreciaba todo lo que no entendía, como el amor de Lily Potter por su hijo, o la voluntad de Harry y Morgan de entregar sus vidas a cambio del bien mayor. Ella lo había visto en sus ojos, odiaba todo lo que era puro porque no lo comprendía, y por ende no quería que nadie más lo sintiera.

Dudaba que fuera a avanzar mucho en el par de horas que tenía antes de su turno en Honeydukes, pero al menos estaría un paso más cerca de entenderlo.

Ella no era Harry, a quien no le interesaba las razones de Voldemort, solo sabía que era un maniático que debía ser destruído. Ella no se enfrentaría al asesino de sus padres sin al menos intentar entenderlo.

El libro insistía en que la poción solo creaba una obsesión fugaz, y se preguntó si, eventualmente, esta perdía efecto en el consumidor.

¿Qué pasaría si le daba una dosis al mismo Voldemort?

Morgan miró por la ventana y asumió que casi era la hora del desayuno.

Cerró el libro y lo guardó, restregándose los ojos. El día apenas comenzaba y no podía esperar a que terminara.

Fuera de la Sección Restringida, la biblioteca comenzaba a llenarse, principalmente con estudiantes de los tres últimos cursos, que a su vez, en su mayoría eran de Ravenclaw.

Madame Pince, que estaba acomodando una estantería en la sección de encantamientos, bajó la escalerilla al verla y se encaminó hacia la sección restringida.

Cerca de la salida, escuchó a alguien llamándola; o al menos creía que la estaban llamando, pues la persona apenas se las arregló para sacar a luz un sonido que se asemejaba a su nombre.

Volteó y vio a Peter Pettigrew acercándose. El chico no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, y en su lugar observaba sus manos, con las que estaba jugueteando, como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto en su miserable vida.

El chico se detuvo delante de ella, pero no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Morgan sonrió de lado, disfrutando la situación.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú estudias con Luna...Remus?- se detuvo a media palabra al notar su error, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Morgan hizo una nota mental.

-Si.

Cuando no dijo nada más, Pettigrew tragó en seco y levantó la mirada. Se encontró con un frío par de ojos verdes.

Morgan era un poco más alta que él, y se paraba como si supiera que era mejor. Lo miraba con frialdad, y algo en sus ojos le daba miedo.

-M-me preguntaba si recuerdas cual era el libro que estaba leyendo ayer, el de boggarts. Está en la enfermería y no tiene nada que leer.

Morgan le dijo el nombre del libro y Pettigrew asintió, pero no se movió.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

El chico negó profusamente y se escabulló.

* * *

Lily la estaba esperando en la entrada del Gran Comedor, junto a Bertrúpido. El Ravenclaw tenía un brazo alrededor de la pelirroja, y se veía pagado de sí mismo, como si hubiera ganado algún trofeo.

Morgan se preguntó en dónde podría esconder su cuerpo; tal vez Potter podía ayudarla, él debía conocer todos los buenos lugares.

En cuanto la vio, el rostro de Lily se iluminó y se alejó del chico para acercarse a ella. Bertúpido la siguió, claramente molesto.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó, mientras desaceleraba para poder seguir sus pasos.

Entraron al comedor, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los leones.

-Cómo si no lo supieras.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Solo intentaba entablar conversación- tomaron asiento y comenzaron a servirse-Pero preferiría oírlo de tí.

Bertúpido se sentó del otro lado de la prefecta y Morgan puso mala cara.

-Te cuento luego.

Lily asintió. Bertúpido y Timothy eran buenos amigos (algo que ni Dumbledore sería capaz de explicar, de eso Morgan estaba segura), y si iba a ser completamente honesta con su nueva amiga, entonces no quería al imbécil cerca.

-Estuve pensando que podríamos ir a visitar a Remus antes de la cena- dijo Lily, cubriéndose la boca mientras masticaba su tostada.

La otra chica se mostró de acuerdo, y exaltada, volteó rápidamente al sentir a alguien tomar asiento a su lado. Era algo inusual; Lily y Remus eran los únicos Gryffindor que se sentaban a su lado, los demás se aseguraban de dejar varios espacios de distancia.

Al ver que era solo Timothy, se forzó a sonreír.

-¿Está bien si me siento aquí?- preguntó el chico, mirando la mesa-. Debí preguntar antes de hacerlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Snape pasar por su lado, sin siquiera mirar a Lily y a Bertúpido.

Morgan colocó su mano sobre la suya, y eso hizo que levantara la mirada.

-Esta bien- le dijo, ligeramente divertida.

Timothy sonrió, y un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha. Se inclinó y Morgan se paralizó, pero respiró aliviada cuando solo besó su mejilla.

Se enfocó en su comida, e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la sonrisa de sabelotodo que estaba segura Lily estaba portando.

* * *

 **17 de Febrero, 1976**

Morgan dejó que su vista paseara alrededor de la clase con desinterés. Los demás estudiantes parecían tener dificultad para transformar su taza de té en un colibrí, pero ella lo había logrado en el primer intento. Al principio se sintió bien, Transfiguración era una de las pocas cosas en las que era buena, y a los Slytherin les gustaba presumir de vez en cuando.

La profesora McGonagall le había dado una mirada de aprobación y diez puntos, ante lo que algunos Gryffindor gruñeron por lo bajo.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Black y Potter lo habían conseguido, seguidos de cerca por Lily y Remus. Pettigrew era sorprendentemente decente, y se las arregló luego de veinte minutos.

Morgan dibujó un círculo y pasó la pluma a Lily, quien dibujó una cruz; ambas pelirrojas fruncieron el ceño, habiendo empatado,... de nuevo.

Todavía les quedaba media hora de clase y nadie lograba transformar su taza de té.

Aburrida con el juego, Morgan sugirió otro.

-¿Quieres jugar "El Ahorcado?"

Cuando Lily asintió, Morgan comenzó a dibujar pequeñas líneas y a contar mentalmente. Cuatro palabras.

Lily no parecía impresionada.

-Por favor, díme que no es "Black es un idiota"

De mala gana, Morgan le cedió la pluma.

Lily lo pensó por un momento antes de comenzar a dibujar varias líneas.

Una palabra.

-A- adivinó Morgan, y Lily dibujó una cabeza-O.

Lily colocó la letra dos veces, y antes de que Morgan pudiera volver a hablar, la puerta del aula se abrió.

Un trozo de pergamino voló hasta la profesora McGonagall, quien lo desenrrolló con los labios en una fina línea y leyó rápidamente.

-Señorita Edevane, por favor diríjase a la oficina del director.

Cómo los alumnos de Hogwarts eran mucho más maduros que los de las escuelas muggles, una serie de "Oooohs" se escuchó por todo el salón. McGonagall los miró mal, y todos regresaron a su trabajo.

Lily le dio una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Nada que yo recuerde.

Morgan guardó su libro, tomó su bolso y colocó su varita en su bolsillo. Aceptando la nota de la profesora McGonagall, Morgan salió del salón con la cabeza en alto.

Los Merodeadores se sentaban al fondo, y al verla pasar, Potter la miró con burla.

-Es tu funeral, Edevane.

* * *

-Ralladura de limón- leyó entrecerrando los ojos. Se había quitado los lentes, lo que estaba probando haber sido una mala idea.

Metió la nota en su bolso y sacó los lentes. Aliviada, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su vista no era tan mala como la de Harry, podía pasar la mayor parte de un día sin ellos, siempre y cuando no tuviera que leer.

A medida que ascendía, comenzaba a preocuparse. Podía escuchar voces que provenían de la oficina del director, y no parecían estar muy felices.

¿Y si alguien en en Ministerio de la Magia había descubierto su identidad? ¿Sí estaban ahí para llevársela? Negó con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente. No podía ser eso. Dumbledore le había asegurado que sus contactos en el Ministerio se encargaron de ocultar la verdad de su naturaleza, y además, estaba segura de que el profesor no dejaría que se la llevaran.

Sin querer seguir analizando la posible situación, alzó el puño, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera golpear.

Tres personas se voltearon a verla, dos de ellas eran completos extraños.

El profesor Dumbledore, quien ese día vestía de amarillo, se encontraba parado detrás de una pareja algo mayor. El mago era de baja estatura y regordete, con enmarañado cabello negro moteado por las canas y ojos azules. Tenía facciones suaves, y una expresión gentil dominaba su rostro mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo.

A su lado vio a una mujer de ojos avellana y cabello rojo. Era alta y se veía ágil, parecía estar en buena forma para alguien de su edad. Varias canas decoraban su cabello, y las esquinas de sus ojos dejaban en evidencia sus años. Tenía una ceja alzada, y casi parecía estar evaluando a la Slytherin como una potencial amenaza.

-¡Ah! Morgan, pasa, querida, pasa- invitó el profesor, y con pasos tentativos, la chica se adentró en el despacho.

Fawkes levantó su cabeza y movió las alas. Parecía feliz de verla.

La mujer se volvió hacia el profesor.

-¡Esto es una locura, Dumbledore! ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¡Qué Voldemort…

El profesor levantó una mano y la mujer calló, pero se lo quedó viendo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Morgan, permíteme presentarte a Euphemia y Fleamont Potter.

Morgan se quedó muy quieta, alternando su mirada entre la pareja. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, mientras Dumbledore tomaba asiento y comenzaba a tararear una canción de Frank Sinatra.

¿De verdad eran ellos? Morgan nunca los conoció, ni a sus abuelos maternos. Tampoco vio una foto de ellos en su vida. Sabía que tuvieron a James en una edad tardía, y que le dieron un hogar a Sirius, pero ni él ni Remus hablaban de ellos, y la pelirroja nunca se tomó muchas molestias para averiguar quiénes habían sido.

Si mal no recordaba, Slughorn había mencionado en una ocasión que Fleamont se dedicaba a las pociones y había sido un miembro del Wizengamot. El profesor también había dicho algo sobre Euphemia trabajando para la oficina de Aurores.

Fleamont se balanceó sobre los talones de los pies y la señaló.

-Tiene tu nariz, Phemi.

La mujer no respondió, con sus ojos, idénticos a los de James y a los de Harry, todavía clavados en ella.

-Tal vez necesitemos algo que corrobore la historia- habló Dumbledore, levantándose lentamente.

Le dio una mirada significativa, y cuando Morgan asintió, levantó su varita.

-Yo sé hacerlo.

Sí Dumbledore estaba impresionado no lo demostró. Morgan sacó su varita y depositó su bolso en el suelo.

Alisándose su túnica de Slytherin, se dirigió hacia el pensadero. Podía escuchar los tres pares de pasos de los adultos detrás de ella.

-¿Qué debería mostrarles?

-Dejo esa decisión a tu criterio, querida.

Morgan pensó. No quería revelar todas sus experiencias, ni aquello que había sido enviada a hacer.

Decidió que simplemente comprobaría que era hija de James y Lily. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para sus abuelos y para Dumbledore.

Respiró hondo y llevó la varita a su sien.

Un hilo blanco salió del lado de su cabeza, atado a la varita, y con movimientos lentos lo dejó caer sobre el pensadero.

Tomó un paso atrás, y con un ademán de su mano, invitó a los tres adultos a mirar. Euphemia le dio una última mirada antes de inclinarse, mientras que Fleamont lo hizo sin dudar, seguido por Dumbledore.

Esperó pacientemente, intentando controlar sus emociones. Le temblaban las piernas.

Eligió mostrarles sus últimos minutos de vida; en los que ella y Harry se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido con la Piedra de la Resurrección y hablaron con sus padres, Remus, y Sirius.

Morgan recordaba la reconfortante sonrisa que su padre le había dado, y su profunda voz cuando le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella.

Recordaba detenerse unos metros antes de llegar al claro, su mano aferrando la de Harry con fuerza.

Se había vuelto hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y había dicho:

" _-Harry, tengo miedo- tenía la respiración entrecortada, y apenas podía distinguir la silueta de su hermano. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se rehusaba a quiero morir._

 _Harry le había dado un apretón a su mano._

 _-No te preocupes. Estaré a tu lado._

 _Ella asintió, temblando como una hoja. No tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada. Su instinto le gritaba que se diera la vuelta y corriera, pero se obligó a seguir a su hermano, un paso y luego otro._

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-Siempre."_

Luego de ver un destello verde salir de la varita de Voldemort, los adultos sacaron sus cabezas del pensadero y tomaron una bocanada de aire. Fleamont tenía los ojos clavados en las aguas danzantes, mientras que Dumbledore parecía extremadamente triste.

Euphemia se acercó a ella a tropezones y la abrazó con fuerza. Patidifusa, Morgan le devolvió el abrazo lentamente. La mujer la sostuvo contra su pecho y le alisó el cabello con movimientos lentos y reconfortantes. Su abrazo era cálido y seguro, y podía hacer que cualquiera se sintiera querido.

-Oh, pobre criatura. ¡Tener que pasar por todo eso!- se apartó para examinarla mejor- No tienes nada de James, pero ¡tu hermano! ¡Cielos!

-¿Por qué nos estamos enterando ahora, Dumbledore?- preguntó Fleamont, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sobre su hinchada barriga.

Euphemia se volteó de golpe, todavía acunando a Morgan contra su pecho. La chica se apresuró a moverse con ella.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- se mostró de acuerdo. Le salían chispas de los ojos- Esta niña es mi nieta, y la has escondido por meses. Reza a Merlín y Morgana porque tu explicación sea buena.

Dumbledore entrelazo sus dedos calmadamente.

-La llegada de la señorita Potter disparó varias alarmas en el Ministerio de la Magia. Alarmas que, afortunadamente, fui capaz de cubrir, con la ayuda de algunos colegas de máxima confianza.

-Sigo esperando por una explicación- dijo Euphemia, comenzando a golpetear el suelo con la punta del pie.

El profesor no parecía afectado por su intensa mirada.

-Quería esperar hasta que la situación se calmara, hasta estar seguro de que la nueva adición a la familia Potter no pareciera extraña. Recuerdo que una vez mencionaron que James quería una hermana.

Morgan lo miró confusa. ¿Hablaba en serio?

Fleamont le dio una adorable sonrisa. Tenía hoyuelos como los de su hijo.

-Lo importante es que Morgan esté a salvo- dijo él, acercándose a la adolescente y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

A pesar de la simpleza del gesto, Morgan sintió una extraña calidez esparciéndose por su pecho.

-En efecto- coincidió el profesor, caminando hacia Fawkes-. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, Voldemort podría enterarse de la existencia de la señorita Potter, y pensé que el lugar más seguro para ella durante el verano sería con su propia sangre.

-¿El verano?- Euphemia parecía estar considerando usar el maleficio Cruciatus en él- ¿Sólo el verano? Esta niña es mi nieta, y le guste o no, pasará todas las vacaciones en nuesta casa, comenzando con las pascuas.

Dumbledore ocultó su sonrisa.

Morgan se sentía halagada. Euphemia todavía la tenía envuelta en sus brazos, como si esperara a que Voldemort se apareciera en el despacho y estuviera lista para matarlo.

Se sentía lindo, tener una abuela fiera.

-Excelente- juntó sus manos con una fuerte palmada y se sentó detrás de su escritorio-. Deberíamos discutir los arreglos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que no estén decepcionados.

¿Qué piensan de los Potter? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará James al saber que Morgan va a pasar las vacaciones con ellos?

¿Saben que recordé? Originalmente, iba a matar a Daphne en la batalla final. Me di cuenta luego del prólogo y decidí dejarla vivir ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

No sean tímid s y díganme que piensan, pero sobre todo, GRACIAS POR LEER!

Hice una playlist ^-^...ya se en que escena voy a usar la canción de Bon Jovi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jijiji

Si no vuelvo a publicar después de esto es porque voy a estar en la cárcel por asesinar a mi dentista…

VAIIIIIII! :)


	14. Capítulo 12

**Sara:** Me alegro :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Te voy a confiar algo...Sirius y Morgan están en mi lista de intocables. De verdad tengo una lista en un cuaderno y hay tres intocables. Será raro principalmente porque como hijo único no está acostumbrado a compartir (yo lo entiendo), y por sus estúpidos prejuicios; pero va a suceder algo que va a hacer que se acerquen un poco, muajajaja.

Uuh, planeo dar más detalles sobre eso. Pero sip, sospechaba que Morgan sentía algo ;)

¿Cuál es tu definición de "Bien"?

Gracias! Creo que el pobre hombre temió por su vida en cierto momento, jejeje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Un Vociferador Y Un Mortífago**

 **18 de Febrero, 1976**

-¿Crees que mis poros son muy grandes?

La Slytherin se inclinó sobre la mesa y examinó el rostro de Lily. Ella no veía ninguna imperfección. El rostro de Lily era prístino, su piel se veía tan suave como la de un bebé y tenía un agradable y sano tinte rosa.

La vida no era justa.

-Yo no veo nada mal- dictaminó Morgan, recostándose contra el costado de Timothy, quien parecía estar en el séptimo cielo, y no demoró en rodear la cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo.

-Bertie dice que tengo poros del tamaño de Rusia- se lamentó Lily, examinando su rostro en una cuchara.

Timothy hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, y Morgan adoptó una expresión peligrosa, que se apresuró a ocultar.

-Yo creo que tienes buenos poros- ofreció el chico con tono cándido.

Morgan se mostró de acuerdo, y eso pareció apaciguar a Lily, quien dejó de usar la cuchara como espejo y le dio una mejor tarea al hundirla en su sopa.

Morgan volvió a su libro, una parte de ella agradecida por la ausencia de Bertúpido. Brevemente, se preguntó en dónde estaba. La plaga era insistente a la hora de las comidas, siempre sentándose junto a Lily, o entre ella y la otra bruja.

Afortunadamente, lo único que Timothy parecía tener en común con su amigo era la casa. Algunos días le costaba hacerse a la idea de que la brillante Lily no veía lo que su precioso novio intentaba hacer. Daphne había visto a una de sus primas pasar por la misma situación, en la que su novio la aisló lentamente; primero la alejó de sus amigos y luego de su familia. Morgan no recordaba cómo terminó la historia, pero sí recordaba la expresión de Daphne el día que le contó que su prima se había aparecido en la mansión de sus padres con mala apariencia y una orden de alejamiento.

Morgan hizo una mueca. Supuso que podía sucederle a cualquiera, pero que los Dementores la besaran si no lograba evitar que le sucediera lo mismo a Lily.

Suspiró con pesar. Sabía de alguien que podría ayudarla con eso, pero en esa época no le caía muy bien.

Hablando de Roma…

Alguien se dejó caer a su lado, y tres figuras lo siguieron.

Potter parecía estupefacto, tanto, que ni siquiera miró en dirección de Lily, quien ojeaba a los Merodeadores con desconfianza.

Timothy se detuvo por un momento, con la cuchara en el aire, para luego continuar comiendo.

Potter se giró en la banca para quedar de frente a ella, y Morgan se cruzó de brazos, curiosa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Potter?- preguntó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante.

El chico abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la leyó rápidamente.

-Um,...Creo que ha habido un error- comenzó el chico-, mi madre dice que vas a quedarte con nosotros en las vacaciones.

TImothy alzó sus cejas al escuchar eso, mientras que la adolescente sentada frente a Morgan clavó sus ojos en Potter, esperando una reacción. Lily había sido la primera en enterarse de las noticias.

-No es un error- respondió Morgan, pasiva.

Potter se pasó la mano por el cabello y dejó escapar un pequeño "Huff".

-Entonces, ¿les diste una poción? ¿O los embrujaste?

-¡Que rostro tienes!- exclamó Lily, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban, como si intentara resistir la tentación de estrangularlo.

-Yo no hice nada. Tu madre se ofreció- explicó la chica, completamente tranquila.

Había esperado una pataleta, varios gritos y un par de maleficios, pero no la expresión que se apoderaba del rostro de Potter.

Uno pensaría que acababa de ver a un cerdo volar.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta fue tan honesta, que Morgan se preguntó si ese día se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Dumbledore se lo pidió. Y antes de que vuelvas a preguntar, no se porque. Si tanto quieres saber, vé y habla con él.

La señaló con un dedo, y luego a la carta.

-Pero...eres de Slytherin.

Lily estampó su puño en la mesa.

-¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!

Los ojos avellanas del chico se desviaron en su dirección por un momento y tragó en seco, empalideciendo un poco.

-C-claro, eso no importa- se apresuró a decir, aterrado de la leona.

Remus y Timothy observaban en silencio, Pettigrew tenía la cabeza gacha, y Black parecía estar ojeando a alguien en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Entonces, ¿viviremos bajo el mismo techo?

Morgan asintió, llevándose un trozo de lasaña a la boca.

-Ya viven bajo el mismo techo- dijo Lily, como quien habla con alguien extremadamente estúpido.

-Claro- repitió Potter, comenzando a sonar como disco roto-. Pero, será permanente. Estarás ahí, todos los días...y noches...en la casa...dentro de ella…

-Así funciona- sonrió Morgan-. También tendremos que compartir a tus padres. Yo los tendré de lunes a miércoles y tú de jueves a sábado. Los domingos no se trabaja.

Black bufó y le dio una rápida mirada socarrona.

-¿En serio?

Morgan rodó sus ojos.

-Si Potter, de verdad.

-Pero eres…

Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y se volteó hacia él con mala cara.

-¿Una Slytherin? Muchas gracias por decirme. Honestamente, no tenía idea. ¿Cuál es tu problema? No voy a colocar serpientes en tu cama mientras duermes. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú mismo dijiste que no soy tan "mala" como los otros- hizo comillas con los dedos. Antes de que Potter volviera a hablar, continuó-. Tus padres solo me están ayudando, pero claro que no sabes lo que significa esa palabra. No te preocupes, voy a hacer todo lo posible para no tener que ver tu estúpida cara. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, te invito a retirarte.

Pettigrew tenía las manos cerradas en puños y el rostro rojo, mientras que Remus miraba a Potter con cuidado. Black clavó los ojos en ella pero no hizo comentario, pareciera que la estaba evaluando. Lily y Timothy estaban muy quietos, mientras que Potter intentaba decidir si retirarse o empezar una pelea.

-No me gusta- dijo finalmente, ante lo que Lily, Remus y Timothy rodaron sus ojos.

-No es mi problema. Puedes decirle a tus padres.

-Oh, lo haré- prometió.

* * *

 **24 de Febrero, 1976**

Morgan se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Algunos Slytherin le dieron una mirada de repulsión, pero ella los ignoró y comenzó a servirse su desayuno.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Lily, quien se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar de su reporte para Pociones.

Snape tomó asiento frente a las pelirrojas. Morgan trató de ocultar su sorpresa, al igual que Lily.

Era extraña la ocasión en la que Snape se sentaba cerca de Lily, en especial con Morgan cerca. La Gryffindor intentaba asegurarle que no era nada personal, que ella y el pelinegro comenzaron a tener problemas antes de su llegada, pero no le hacía sentir más cómoda. En las pocas ocasiones en que el chico se sentó a su lado en Pociones, Morgan intentó entablar conversación, pero solo obtuvo monosílabos como respuesta. El hecho de que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo escondido solo Merlín sabía donde o llendo detrás de Rosier y sus compinches no ayudaba a la tensión, y eran extrañas las ocasiones en las que Snape se sentaba junto a las otras chicas fuera de la clase.

-Buenos días- saludó Morgan de forma educada, asintiendo en dirección del chico.

Este devolvió el gesto sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Morgan esperó hasta que tragó su primer bocado.

-¿Terminaste el reporte para Slughorn?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te pareció?

El chico se encogió de hombros, y ella asintió lentamente.

-Bien...uh…

-¡JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!

Toda la escuela volteó simultáneamente al escuchar el grito de una mujer, y varios comenzaron a reír y a señalar.

Lily lanzó una risita, e incluso Snape sonrió. Un poco.

-¡TU PADRE Y YO TE CRIAMOS MEJOR QUE ESTO!-el vociferador se movió enfrente de Potter con contenida furia, mientras que sus amigos se sujetaban los costados mientras reían. El pobre chico estaba petrificado, observando con creciente terror-¡NO PUEDO CREER LA OSADÍA QUE TIENES! ¡TE DISCULPARÁS CON MORGANA DE INMEDIATO Y QUE ME VUELVA A ENTERAR DE QUE LA HAS MOLESTADO Y QUE MERLÍN TE AYUDE JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO VUELVAS A CASA! ¡TU PADRE ESTÁ MUY MOLESTO, JOVENCITO! ¡DISCÚLPATE O JURO QUE VAS A VER! ¡NO ME HAGAS IR A VISITARTE!

El vociferador se deshizo y cayó sobre el plato de avena de Potter.

El resto del colegio estaba riendo, mientras que Potter permanecía congelado en su lugar. Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla, también riendo, y le dio una mirada de odio antes de salir del comedor.

* * *

 **29 de Marzo, 1976**

Potter no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, temeroso de que Morgan lo metería en más problemas con sus padres.

Black también la ignoraba. Se sentaban en el mismo pupitre durante detención con McGonagall, y cuando ésta ya no tuvo más reportes que asignarles, se sentaron juntos en el invernadero y atendieron a las mandrágoras en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora Sprout.

Lily se mostró sorprendida cuando un mes pasó y Black no había cambiado a McKinnon por un nuevo modelo.

-Tal vez encontró a su media naranja- había dicho una tarde, luego de tropezar con el par en un armario de escobas y restarles puntos.

Morgan se encogió de hombros. Black amaba su reflejo demasiado, y dudaba que McKinnon fuera a durar mucho más. Se sentía mal por la chica, que de verdad parecía sentir algo por el chico.

Pettigrew todavía no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, y Morgan notó que era más sencillo verlo y resistir la urgencia de matarlo.

Remus continuó siendo Remus. Se sentaban junto a las pelirrojas en la biblioteca y en ocasión en el comedor. Invitó a Morgan a la sala común de Gryffindor para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero ella dudaba que fuera a ser bienvenida en ese lugar. No tenía a Harry, Hermione o Ginny para ahuyentar a los otros leones, y tampoco tenía la energía para soportar las malas miradas y comentarios por una noche entera.

Le regaló un libro sobre banshees y se disculpó por no poder asistir, diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada, lo que técnicamente no era una mentira.

Continuó viéndose con Timothy, y se encontró a sí misma encariñándose con el chico. Se sentía mal por no poder reciprocar sus sentimientos, pero era egoísta y no quería dejarlo ir. El hecho de que él se mostraba tan interesado en su vida no le ayudaba, y tenía que responder con cuidado y de manera vaga, no queriendo quedarse atrapada en su proipa mentira. Le daba migraña de solo pensarlo.

También comenzó a recibir correspondencia de sus abuelos. Una elegante lechuza parda interrumpió su desayuno con Remus y Timothy una mañana, y desde entonces mantuvo contacto por medio de Júpiter, quien lentamente parecía comenzar a perdonarla por su negligencia. El ave estaba extasiada ante la oportunidad de estirar las alas.

Fleamont era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Morgan notaba que hacía un esfuerzo en sus cartas, y su interés parecía genuino. Las de su abuela eran mucho más largas, y se imaginaba que en persona no callaba ni debajo de agua. Le preguntó cuáles eran sus colores favoritos, si tenía alergias, y que pensaba del roble. A la pelirroja no le molestaba, aunque apenas tenía tiempo para responderle, y a veces no podía dar respuesta a cada pregunta.

Los T.I.M.O.S estaban cada vez más cerca, y Morgan estaba segura de que acabaría matando a alguien antes de mayo. Apenas estaba durmiendo cuatro horas por noche, seis si tenía mucha suerte. Uno pensaría que ya habiendo pasado los T.I.M.O.S una segunda vez no sería problema, pero el programa en esa época era mucho más denso que en el futuro, e incluían algunos temas que ella desconocía.

Era un día agradable, y ella y Lily decidieron sentarse afuera. Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a mirar alrededor, incluso una hoja cayendo de un árbol era más interesante que sus libros.

Lily se quitó el cabello del rostro con irritación y Morgan se ofreció a trenzarlo. Cuando la otra chica aceptó, se movió hasta arrodillarse detrás de ella y comenzó a trabajar.

La prefecta no tardó en abrir la boca. Se quejó brevemente de Bertarado, con quien tuvo un desacuerdo. Aparentemente, Lily no pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

-No sé cuál es su problema. Yo no le dije que dejara a sus amigos de lado.

Morgan emitió un pequeño "Mm" pero se abstuvo de decirle lo que de verdad pensaba. Tenía que dejar a ese imbécil y conseguirse a alguien que estuviera a su altura. No estaba segura de que tuvieran ese tipo de confianza, al menos no todavía, por lo que se limitó a decir:

-¿Le dijiste eso?

-¡Sí! Pero se puso a la defensiva.

Gracias a Salazar, no tardó en cambiar de tema. Aparentemente peleó con Snape, de nuevo.

-Dice que quiere unirse a Voldemort- le confesó Lily, con la mirada clavada en el Lago Negro y arrancando césped con dedos temblorosos- Ya no lo entiendo. Él sabe lo que Voldemort le hace a los hijos de muggle, e incluso a los mestizos. ¿Cómo puede ser mi amigo y querer exterminarme?

Morgan ató la trenza y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Lily.

-Tal vez no termina de comprender lo que implica- ofreció, aunque lo dudaba.

Escuchó un gimoteo; y divisó una lágrima cayendo por el rostro de su amiga.

Morgan siguió la ruta de la lágrima hasta que Lily borró todo rastro con su mano. No sabía porque la dejaba perpleja verla llorar; tal vez porque Lily era la persona más fuerte que hubiera conocido.

Pero incluso el más fuerte podía ser derribado.

La rodeó con un brazo y la otra chica se aferró a ella.

-Solo no quiero que termine mal- lloró en su hombro, mientras Morgan repetía el gesto de Euphemia y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Está bien. Estará bien- le prometió, decidiendo que ya era hora de posponer su charla con Snape.

* * *

 **4 de Abril, 1976**

Agradeciendo a Merlín y Morgana, la pelirroja corrió por los pasillos, dobló, subió escaleras, y continuó corriendo hasta llegar a la Sala de Menesteres.

No llegaría a tiempo para la cena, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba. Inventaría algo para apaciguar a Lily y a Timothy luego.

Finalmente, los terrenos escoceses eran agraciados con una tormenta eléctrica, lo que significaba que era momento de beber la poción. La tormenta apenas comenzaba y no podía desperdiciar tiempo, sino se vería forzada a comenzar el proceso desde cero.

Entró en la sosa habitación y encontró el pequeño caldero donde lo había alejado. Rápidamente comprobó que la poción fuera del color que debía ser y colocó un poco en un vial.

Salió de la sala y se acercó al balcón más próximo. El agua comenzaba a caer con fuerza, y un trueno se abrió paso a través del oscuro cielo nocturno, dejándola momentáneamente sorda.

Colocó la punta de su varita sobre su corazón.

-Amato Animo Animato Animagus- recitó, para luego beber el contenido del vial.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para no vomitar y esperó bajo la lluvia por unos instantes. Sintió cómo su cuerpo subía en temperatura, y esa seductora calidez se esparcía por cada centímetro de manera deliciosa. Cerró los ojos, completamente a la merced de la sensación, incapaz de pensar en algo más.

Algo dentro de ella se movió, como si quisiera salir a la luz, para luego retirarse de nuevo a las sombras. Volvió a abrir los ojos, de repente tenía frío, y apenas podía recordar el efecto de la poción.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado parada bajo la lluvia, pero esta caía con más agresividad.

Otro trueno retumbó.

Lentamente, volvió a entrar al pasillo y cerró las puertas del balcón, completamente empapada.

Sintió la necesidad de desperezarse, así que lo hizo, gimiendo suavemente. Algo se sentía diferente.

Con un andar sorprendentemente sereno, se dirigió a la sala común. Se desharía del resto de la poción luego. Lily y Timothy también podían esperar.

* * *

 **7 de Abril, 1976**

Moran suspiró aburrida. El sol se filtraba por la ventana y le golpeaba el rostro, pero no le molestaba.

El resto de la clase observaba al frente del salón con expresiones vacías, y casi podría confundirse con una lección con Binns.

El profesor de Defensa volteó para escribir algo en la pizarra y sintió el movimiento a su derecha. Una mano fría le movió el cabello que caía sobre su hombro y Timothy depositó un beso rápido detrás de su oreja, ganándose una risilla. Morgan le dio una sonrisa rápida antes de volver su atención a la clase. Por suerte nadie pareció notarlo, pues se habían sentado al fondo del salón.

Un par de filas a su izquierda, vio a Snape, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía estar susurrando algo a Rosier. Todavía no hablaba con Lily, y decidió que tenía que intervenir.

En cuanto la clase de Defensa acabó, Morgan se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón detrás de Snape, quien tendía a ser el primero en escapar.

Timothy le dio una mirada curiosa pero no la detuvo.

Miró en ambas direcciones y lo vio bajando las escaleras.

-¡Snape!- gritó.

Estaba segura de que la escuchó, pero continuó su camino.

-¡Snape!

Comenzaba a sentir el deja vú.

Alcanzarlo fue sencillo, y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

El chico miró su mano con repugnancia y se la sacudió, pero la pelirroja decidió no darle importancia.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo, recuperando el aliento.

-Claramente- fue su condescendiente respuesta.

-Es sobre Lily.

Eso captó su atención. Asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Morgan lo siguió, resignandose a llegar tarde a su clase de runas antiguas. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y continuaron su camino por el pasillo, hasta encontrar un salón vacío.

Snape entró y Morgan cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

El chico se alejó de las ventanas y se detuvo cerca de la pared, donde las sombras lo protegían de la luz.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Morgan inspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez. No entendía cómo era que Lily lo había soportado por tantos años. Ella sabía que Draco e incluso Blaise podían ser molestos, pero no le llegaban ni a los talones al futuro profesor.

-Mira,...- consideró sus palabras con cuidado- entiendo que no soy tu persona favorita- ignoró el bufido del chico y continuó-, pero tienes que hablar con Lily. Está muy molesta. La pasa muy mal cada vez que pelean, y de verdad te extraña.

Snape no dijo nada, continuó mirándola con la expresión en blanco.

Morgan se balanceó sobre sus talones y desvió la mirada por un momento. Los pupitres estaban, en su mayor parte, llenos de polvo. Notaba varias marcas en algunos, evidencia del uso de alguna pareja u otra. En ese colegio no era extraño encontrar a un par de estudiantes estudiando anatomía en algún salón o armario de escobas. Recordaba que Draco disfrutaba arruinándoles la diversión con detención (a menos que fueran de su propia casa).

-¿Eso es todo?

Intentó no fruncir el ceño.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Eso es todo?

-Uuh, no. ¿Vas a hablar con Lily?

Snape se quitó el grasoso cabello de los ojos.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Morgan pasó su libro de un brazo a otro.

-Claro que lo es. Lily es mi amiga también, y está preocupada por tí.

-Qué conmovedor- dijo, su voz derrochando sarcasmo.

No lo entendía. En el futuro, Snape no fue su persona favorita, de lejos; pero si entendía algo, o al menos eso pensaba, era que el chico frente a ella se preocupaba por Lily más que nadie. A pesar de los errores que había cometido, de las cosas que la había llamado y de el bando por el que inicialmente decidió luchar, sus sentimientos por Lily nunca cambiaron.

Tomó un paso tentativo en su dirección.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Rosier y los otros?

Snape entrecerró sus oscuros ojos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-No entiendo porque quieres unirte a ellos. Si tanto te preocupas por Lily, ¿por qué unirte a un grupo de maniáticos que planea erradicar a gente como ella? ¿Qué piensas que va a pasar? ¿Crees que Voldemort hará una excepción por Lily? ¿O que ella irá contigo si te les unes?- algo que le molestaba era su incapacidad de entender a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Su plan maestro no tenía mucha lógica ante sus ojos, y en ocasiones le era difícil esconder su frustración.

-¿Quién dijo algo de Voldemort?- preguntó Snape lentamente, su tono peligroso.

Morgan lo miró perpleja.

-¿Que…?

Se quedó sin habla. Lily le había confiado ese secreto, y Snape se lo había confiado a ella. Se suponía que no diría nada.

-T-tú lo mencionaste una vez…

-Ella te dijo.

Morgan lo pensó por un momento. Snape no era tonto.

-Solo porque está preocupada- se apresuró a decir, intentando arreglar la situació quiere que salgas lastimado, y honestamente, no creo que entiendas la graved…

-No necesito que Lily me cuide- la interrumpió, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar nariz a nariz. La miraba con desprecio, como si fuera un molesto insecto-. Y tampoco necesito que una abominación como tú ande metiendo la nariz donde no le llaman.

Abominación.

Esa palabra. Esa terrible palabra.

Morgan le frunció el ceño y su cabello se tornó de un oscuro castaño, casi negro. Podía escuchar la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

" _-¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black"- canturreaba, mientras su daga se movía sobre el antebrazo de Morgan._

 _La pelirroja se sacudió débilmente debajo de ella, lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, y no tenía la energía ni para gritar ante el dolor que estaba siendo sometida._

 _Narcissa Malfoy la observaba con una mano sobre la boca, horrorizada ante las acciones de su hermana, y Draco permanecía tieso, con la vista clavada en el fuego de la chimenea._

 _-Basta- lloró Morgan de forma entrecortada._

 _Bellatrix le clavó la daga en el antebrazo y la retorció, ganándose un grito por parte de la pelirroja, quien en vano, intentó apretar los dientes para que Harry, donde quiera que estuviera, no la escuchara. Eso solo provocó que se mordiera la lengua, y tuvo que escupir la sangre para no ahogarse._

 _-¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!- se inclinó y murmuró en su oído- No te preocupes, pequeña abominación, lo volverás a ver pronto."_

Casi podía sentir el punzante dolor que su daga provocó al grabar de forma permanente la palabra "Bastarda". Bill, Fleur, e incluso Remus intentaron borrarla. Su padrino la había mirado con pesar al decirle que la daga debía estar encantada con magia negra, y que no se podía hacer nada para quitar u ocultar la cicatriz.

En ese momento no lo había escuchado, demasiado enfrascada en el recuerdo. Mirara donde mirara, solo podía ver a Hermione a su lado, en tal mal estado como ella, y a Draco, parado ahí sin hacer nada. Ella lo llamó, más de una vez, y aunque el chico fingió no escucharla ella sabía que si lo hizo. Lo vio encogerse al escuchar su voz rota implorando.

Eso solo le ganó una saboreada del maleficio Cruciatus; y aún así, Draco no se movió.

Se preguntó si el dolor que había sentido en ese momento había sido causado por la maldición o si solo había sido su corazón al romperse.

Miró a Snape, y le deseó el mismo dolor.

Se dio vuelta y se fue.

* * *

 **8 de Abril, 1976**

Morgan bostezo y se ajustó su túnica. Lo último que quería hacer ese día era ir a clase, pero la idea de fingir estar enferma le pesaría en la conciencia.

Timothy sugirió que fuera a ver a Madame Pomfrey de todas formas. La mujer la pondría en cama de inmediato con solo verla, sin importar si de verdad estaba enferma o solo cansada. Casi accedió, pero luego decidió que no quería faltar a su clase favorita.

De camino a su clase de Transfiguración, Lily la alcanzó. La chica no había estado en el comedor esa mañana, y Morgan se había preocupado, decidiendo que si no se presentaba a clase se pasaría por la enfermería. Varios estudiantes estaban visitando el lugar, presas de ataques de pánicos. La situación empeoraba con el paso de los días, e incluso alguien como Lily podría caer presa de uno.

Pero no ese día.

-¡Morgan!

Al escuchar el grito, la Slytherin volteó de inmediato. Lily no era de las que gritaban, a menos que James Potter la hiciera enojar.

Se detuvo frente a la chica y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. La pelirroja sintió la temperatura bajar, y se le cerró la garganta.

Debió haber fingido estar enferma.

-Le dijiste a Snape- le acusó, cruzándose de brazos.

Morgan bajó la mirada; de repente, sus zapatos eran mucho más interesantes.

-Se me escapó- masculló intentaba ayudar.

-¡Empeoraste todo!- le gritó, atrayendo la atención de los Merodeadores y Marlene McKinnon, Quienes pasaban por el pasillo como si fueran los dueños.

Los chicos cesaron las risas y las bromas, mirándolas con interés.

-Sev no quiere hablarme y es tu culpa- acusó entre dientes, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

Morgan sintió como su cabello se tornaba blanco. Tener una audiencia no le estaba ayudando.

-Solo intentaba ayudar- se defendió la pelirroja.

-Pues la próxima vez no te metas donde no te llaman.

Se fue como un bólido, echando humo por las orejas, y Morgan la observó con el estómago por los pies, mientras su cabello tomaba un deprimente tono azul.

* * *

 **N/A:**...Antes de que me mate, quiero asegurarles de que no hay de qué preocuparse. Los amigos discuten de vez en cuando, en especial si le sumamos la presión bajo la que están con sus exámenes y otras actividades.

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de James? ¿Algo en específico que les haya o no gustado? No teman ser honestos! La honestidad ayuda a mejorar!

En el próximo capítulo veremos como Morgan se mueve por Hogwarts sin Lily, pero más importante ¡Es pascua! Y tengo planes *inserte cara diabólica*

Voy a intentar actualizar antes del viernes de noche, porque tengo planeado mirar la segunda temporada de "13 reasons why" y probablemente me traume con eso todo el fin de semana.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	15. Capítulo 13

**KuraiTsukiYume:** jajajajja, por lo menos te hago sentir algo, que es mejor que nada, ¿no?

A mi tampoco me cae Severus. Tranqui, a Lily se le van a bajar los humos, lo prometo.

No debería reírme de tu sufrimiento, pero soy cruel xD

Gracias por comentar :)

 **Sara:** Gracias por comentar :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Nah, además se necesitan *guiño* *guiño*.

Las cosas van a mejorar, a costas de alguien, jijijij.

Pos, aquí tienes más! :D

Seee, que la gente se sienta mal al leerla con Draco era parte de mi plan diabólico.

Gracias por comentar :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Alguien sale herido.**

 **2 de Agosto, 1995**

 _-¿Qué piensas?_

 _Morgan dio una vuelta, haciendo alarde de su nuevo vestido. Era de un suave lila, le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía una gruesa cinta negra alrededor de la cintura. Llevaba un pulcro par de zapatos negros para hacer juego. Ginny le había arreglado el pelo, recogiéndolo en una cola de caballo y haciéndolo parecer dócil._

 _Sirius le dio una rápida mirada apreciativa y se pasó la mano por el mentón, fingiendo meditación._

 _-Si no supiera mejor, diría que eres una respetable sangre-pura._

 _-Perfecto._

 _Era el día de la audiencia de Harry frente al Wizengamot, y su hermano le había pedido que la acompañara al Ministerio de la Magia. Con Fudge buscando cualquier excusa para desacreditar a Harry, Morgan no quería tomar el mínimo riesgo, aunque significaba usar un vestido que no le gustaba y llevar el cabello atado de tal manera que el cráneo ya le comenzaba a doler._

 _Estaban en la habitación de Sirius, y Morgan no podía evitar mirar alrededor de vez en cuando. Banderines de Gryffindor decoraban las paredes, junto con viejos posters de motocicletas y chicas en bikini._

 _-Cuanta clase- dijo con burla, señalando un póster con una mujer rubia, cuerpo voluptuoso y un bikini rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación._

 _Sirius rió por lo bajo._

 _-Tuve mis momentos- le guiñó un ojo, ante lo que Morgan sonrió-. Fui todo un Casanova en mi época._

 _Morgan se sentó a su lado en la cama y apoyó las manos detrás de sí._

 _-Oh, ¿en serio?- preguntó, más divertida con cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Sirius le miró rápidamente sobre su hombro._

 _-Oh, en serio- se pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro, y Morgan siguió la trayectoria, queriendo hacer lo mismo-. Las chicas no resistían mi encanto._

 _Con una risita, se enderezó._

 _-Me lo imagino._

 _-¡Es verdad!-se defendió el hombre._

 _La bruja ladeó la cabeza y observó su perfil. Se imaginó a un Sirius más joven, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y rompiendo corazones a su paso. Se preguntó cuántos había roto, cuantas chicas cayeron presa de su sonrisa y penetrantes ojos grises. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser una de esas chicas, y ser envuelta en su abrazo._

 _Sus ojos cayeron sobre sus labios, y se mordió el inferior mientras se preguntaba cómo se sentirían contra los suyos. ¿Cómo se sentiría sentir su incipiente barba contra su suave rostro? Ningún chico en su escuela tenía barba, y aunque la de Sirius no estaba muy cuidada y era algo dispareja, le gustaba. Se imaginó a Sirius besándola, y guiándola suavemente hasta estar completamente recostada sobre su cama, y lo imaginó acomodándose sobre ella, entre sus piernas, comenzando a subir el dobladillo de su vestido y a besar su cuello..._

 _Un extraño calor comenzó a formarse bajo en su estómago; apartó la mirada y sus pensamientos._

 _-¿Qué crees que sucederá si Harry no puede volver a Hogwarts?- preguntó, y luego se aclaró la garganta, odiando lo rasposa que su voz había sonado._

 _-Le romperán la varita y tendrá que volver con los Dursley- suspiró Sirius-. Pero no te preocupes, no van a expulsarlo cuando escuchen la historia completa._

 _-Pero el ministro…_

 _-Es una persona, Ana. Todos los miembros del Wizengamot tienen que votar, y varios de ellos son admiradores de Dumbledore. Dudo que vayan a actuar en su contra._

 _-¿Dumbledore estará ahí?_

 _-Tal vez, pero no tiene que estarlo para que el Wizengamot sepa que él viejo loco está de su lado. A El Profeta le encanta recordarnos que tu hermano y Dumbledore perdieron la cabeza._

 _Era cierto. Desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory, había estado leyendo el periódico mágico de principio a fin con ojos minucioso. Los reporteros no creían la historia de Harry, e incluso estaban diciendo que Dumbledore era demasiado viejo para ser director y que no estaba en su sano juicio. Sirius y Remus decían que el Ministerio de la Magia los presionaba para publicar ese tipo de cosas._

 _-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Morgan, preocupada._

 _No era justo que Harry fuera expulsado solo por usar magia para defenderse de los dementores...y a Dudley, pero a la pelirroja no le importaba el segundo._

 _Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a su lado._

 _-Oye, anímate un poco. Todo va a estar bien- le intentó animar._

 _Le pinchó la punta de la nariz y ella le dio un manotazo, pero sonrió._

 _-Insufrible._

* * *

 **9 de Abril, 1976**

Al día siguiente, Morgan se sentó al fondo de la clase, lo que no pasó inadvertido para algunos estudiantes.

Unos pocos le dieron una mirada rápida, para luego mirar al lugar vacío al frente de la clase, donde Lily estaba preparándose.

Los ignoró y clavó la vista en la pizarra, donde se podía leer un cuestionario de tercer año.

Naturalmente, los Merodeadores entraron armando escándalo.

Tomaron asiento en los pupitres a su izquierda y la pelirroja hizo una mueca. Luego de su pequeña escena con Lily el día anterior, lo último que necesitaba era a ese grupillo metiendo sus narices en sus asuntos. Esperaba que se dedicaran a ignorarla, como habían estado haciendo por la mayor parte del año.

-¿Edevane?

 _Me lleva Umbridge._

Se volteó lentamente. Potter la miraba con confusión.

-¿Sí?

-¿Desde cuándo te sientas aquí?

Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no habría de sentarme aquí? Los lugares no están marcados.

Potter se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

-Supongo-señaló el asiento vacío a su lado-¿Te importa?

Miró a su alrededor y notó que ese asiento era el único que quedaba. Al frente, Snape se había sentado junto a Lily y McKinnon.

Asintió de forma rígida, y Potter se sentó rápidamente. Se encogió al escuchar el chirriante sonido de la silla contra el suelo de piedra y volteó al otro lado a tiempo de ver a Black tomando asiento a su derecha.

Lo observó con suspicacia.

-¿Qué están planeando?- les preguntó.

En la fila de al lado, Remus la miró con pesar.

-Pasar esta clase- respondió Black, comenzando a hamacarse en la silla.

Morgan entrecerró los ojos ante la acción, y resistió la urgencia de empujarlo.

-Muy gracioso.

Lo único que recibió a cambio fue un guiño, y antes de que pudiera continuar con su indagación, el profesor entró y comenzó su clase.

Resultó que ambos chicos eran sorprendentemente buenos en pociones, y a Morgan le costó mantenerles el ritmo. Lily se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle lo que estaban haciendo paso por paso, y no avanzaba hasta estar segura de que la otra chica le había entendido. Se rehusaba a decirles que le costaba entender lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que ayudó en silencio solo cuando se lo pedían.

Era algo vergonzoso, sus padres eran brillantes y su abuelo se dedicaba a las pociones, pero supuso que podría ser peor. Podría ser tan mala como Harry.

Apenas podía creer que se las había arreglado para completar la poción para los animagos, pero supuso que eso no era lo más difícil del proceso.

Terminaron la poción primero, y mientras Morgan colocaba una muestra en un vial para entregar, Black tomó otra y la escondió en su túnica.

-¿Qué? Uno nunca sabe- se defendió, dándole una mirada de cachorro mojado.

La pelirroja decidió que no tenía la voluntad suficiente para intentar convencerlo de que llevarse una muestra era mala idea, por lo que se limitó a llevarle una al profesor y volver a su hobbie de observar la pizarra.

-Ah, muchas gracias, señorita Ennis- sonrió Slughorn, tomando el vial.

Volvió a su asiento con la cabeza en alto y la mirada fija al frente. Potter se había movido a su asiento y tenía la cabeza pegada a la de Black. Estaban conspirando algo, estaba segura.

Tomó asiento, decidida a ignorar a los leones a su lado, y notó que Lily los miraba con recelo. Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, y la prefecta se mordió el labio, para luego sacudir la cabeza y volverse hacia su caldero.

-¿Edevane?

Morgan alzó una ceja y les dio una mirada de soslayo. Ambos parecían curiosos.

-Potter.

-¿Qué sucedió con Evans?

-Ja. Te encantaría saber, ¿no es así?

Los ignoró por el resto de la clase.

* * *

El resto del día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Remus se sentó a su lado en la biblioteca, y le dio una ojeada a su libro de estudios antiguos.

-¿Qué es lo que se estudia en esa clase?

Morgan apartó la mirada de sus notas para ver el libro que el licántropo señalaba e hizo una mueca. Luego de un par de noches en vela, se las había arreglado para ponerse al día con el resto de su clase, pero la materia no probaba ser muy útil. Era fascinante, pero tenía que priorizar.

-Magia en el Antiguo Egipto. La profesora dice que en sexto estudiaremos a los griegos y romanos.

-¿Por que los estudian juntos?- preguntó el chico, leyendo el libro avidamente.

-Tuvieron mucho en común. Además, la civilización egipcia se extendió más de tres mil años- se encogió de hombros-. Aunque ya no usamos su magia, así que no le veo el punto.

-Sí, la mayoría de los hechizos descienden del latín- concordó Remus, pasando la página.

Morgan negó divertida. Por supuesto que a ese chico le gustaban todas las materias.

Vio a Lily cerca de la sección de encantamientos; se dirigía hacia su mesa con paso firme. A medio camino se detuvo y apartando la mirada, volvió a su lugar.

-No te preocupes- habló Remus, apartando sus orbes verde del libro-. Sólo necesita calmarse.

Morgan asintió lentamente, esperando que tuviera razón.

El prefecto se volvió hacia ella, pensativo.

-Mañana volvemos a casa- comenzó, meditando sus palabras-; sé que debe ser incómodo para tí tener que pasar pascuas con James, pero no te preocupes. Hablé con él y le dije que te dejara en paz, aunque dudo que intente algo con sus padres tan cerca.

La pelirroja sonrió, notando a Júpiter, quien aleteaba sus alas negras desde el otro lado de la ventana. Se inclinó y le abrió.

-Está bien, Remus. Potter no me asusta.

Desató el pequeño rollo de la pata de la lechuza y esta se retiró, tirando el frasco de tinta y ensuciando un par de libros en el proceso.

-A veces creo que lo hace a propósito- comentó, mientras en chico sacaba su varita y recitaba un hechizo para quitar la tinta.

Morgan abrió la nota y la leyó rápidamente. El señor Harkiss le escribía para dejarle saber que la tienda estaría cerrada hasta mayo. Aparentemente, tuvo una emergencia familiar y estaría viajando a Tréveris. Ella ya había obtenido el visto bueno para las pascuas, pero la noticia de que tendría otro par de fin de semanas libres no la desanimó.

Se preguntó qué haría el resto del cuerpo estudiantil al enterarse de que la única tienda de dulces estaría cerrada por casi un mes. ¿Tendrían un ataque?

Le dijo a Remus que considerara surtirse chocolate.

* * *

 **10 de Abril, 1976**

Al día siguiente se dirigió hacia la estación en un carruaje junto a un grupo de tercer año de Hufflepuff.

Se subió al tren y buscó un compartimento vacío al fondo del último vagón.

-Fuera.

Inmediatamente, los dos niños de segundo se levantaron y corrieron fuera. Con el compartimento para ella sola, Morgan se acomodó sobre el asiento, acostándose y colocando una chaqueta sobre su cabeza para bloquear el sol que osaba burlarse de ella.

Cerró los ojos, y pareció que solo un minuto había pasado cuando alguien le quitó la chaqueta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

-¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño?- gruñó al ver el rostro sonriente de Timothy.

-¿Qué?

-Es de una pelic...no importa- se detuvo, acordándose que esa película todavía no había sido estrenada. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en salir. Recordaba escaparse de la casa de sus tíos con Harry para ir a verla, y era una de sus día.

-Buen día.

Se sentó frente a ella y no tardaron en entablar conversación. Al chico le gustaba hablar de libros de cualquier clase, y a Morgan le gustaba educarlo en música muggle. Cuando se aburrieron, comenzaron una partida de Snap explosivo, en la que tal vez, solo tal vez, Morgan hizo trampa para ganar.

Intentaron construir una casa con las cartas, pero las dejaron de lado luego de que estas explotaran y TImothy perdiera una ceja.

Morgan intentó no reír.

Se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos. Notó que debían de estar a medio camino.

-¿No quieres ir con tus amigos?- le preguntó mientras garabateaba en un trozo de pergamino.

Se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

-No, estoy bien aquí.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Ella le dio una mirada de soslayo. No le creía. Timothy se preocupaba por sus amigos, y estaba segura de que quería ir con ellos. No lo culpaba, ella también querría ir con Daphne, Tracey y Theo, si existieran.

-Vé, no voy a estar sola- le animó.

El chico le dio una mirada culpable, y Morgan rodó los ojos.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Remus- mintió olímpica.

Asintió, pero la incertidumbre brillaba en sus cálidos ojos. Sabía de su discusión con Lily (aunque Morgan insistió en ser vaga, no queriendo revelar más secretos ajenos) y sabía que ir con Remus significaba soportar la presencia de Black y Potter.

Morgan se levantó con un pequeño salto, lo tomó de la mano y jaló.

-Fuera- lo empujó hacia la puerta, pero el chico se detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Así te vas a despedir?- sonrió de lado, algo nervioso.

Devolviendo el gesto, Morgan se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su nivel hasta que pudo darle una despedida apropiada.

* * *

La despedida tomó más tiempo del anticipado, y cuando Timothy finalmente se fue, Morgan se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Se preguntó cómo sería vivir con los Potter, y cómo habría sido su vida y la de Harry si sus abuelos no hubieran muerto. Deseó que su hermano estuviera ahí, y que pudiera conocer a sus padres y abuelos. No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba al zoquete. Tuvieron sus desacuerdos, quizá más de lo que debería ser normal, pero siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla. Siempre la perdonó.

Incluso luego de rehusarse a seguirlo al Departamento de Misterios.

Pasaron meses en los que a menudo se encontraba a sí misma preguntándose que habría sucedido de haber ido. Tal vez Sirius no habría muerto, tal vez ella sí. Recordaba haber llorado por meses; se había acostumbrado a hablarle a través del espejo de Harry (ya que este estaba demasiado ocupado desafiando a Umbridge y liderando un pequeño club para recordar que tenía un padrino), y le avergonzaba no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente. Debió haber ido; tal vez entonces, ¿qué? ¿Podría haber matado a Bellatrix? Lo dudaba, pero deseaba haberlo visto una última vez, al menos eso.

El Sirius joven era un imbécil que en el futuro se arrepentiría de sus acciones, y aunque quería ayudarlo y a James, no estaba segura de tener la capacidad mental para permanecer a su lado y tomarse el tiempo de convencerlos de cambiar. Ella había adorado a los Merodeadores (excepto Pettigrew), y verlos molestar a otros estudiantes de la misma manera que Parkinson y sus secuaces le habían molestado era demasiado desagradable.

Suspiro. Se acercaban a King Cross, y no había recuperado el sueño perdido ni avanzado con sus tareas.

Tal vez podría pedir la ayuda de su abuelo con pociones, ya que Lily también la odiaba.

La puerta de su compartimento se abrió. Pettigrew miraba al paisaje con insistencia, demasiado asustado para hacer contacto visual.

Morgan se apresuró a pasarse la mano por las mejillas, limpiándose las lágrimas que no sabía había derramado, y lo miró con ferocidad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Corn...James dice que vengas. Ya casi llegamos.

Sonrió de lado.

-¿Ahora eres su sirviente?- lo miró de arriba a abajo- No te tomaba por Elfo doméstico.

Pettigrew apretó la mandíbula, pero no la miró.

Morgan se levantó y se colocó las gafas. Sacando la varita de su bolsillo, la movió rápidamente y su baúl floto hasta el suelo. Pettigrew la miraba con la mandíbula por el suelo.

-¿Sabes hacer magia no verbal?

Lo había aprendido en su sexto año.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Cualquier idiota puede hacer un simple hechizo no verbal...bueno, casi cualquiera.

Las mejillas de Pettigrew enrojecieron, y Morgan observó atentamente, esperando una reacción, pero el chico volteó y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Suspirando, Morgan supuso que no era tan diferente de Black y Potter después de todo.

* * *

Los señores Potter no pudieron pasar a recogerlos (Potter mencionó algo sobre una emergencia en el Ministerio), por lo que una elfa, Dixie, los llevó a la casa.

Se aparecieron frente a una gran estructura de ladrillo gris. Era de dos pisos, y la mayor parte de la pared delantera estaba cubierta en enredaderas.

Morgan estaba segura de que una mosca se metió en su boca.

-¿Potter?

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico, mirando a su alrededor. Parecía feliz de volver a casa.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Casa.

-¡Esto no es una casa!-Morgan señaló la edificación para hacer énfasis- Es una maldita mansión.

Potter sonrió, no de forma burlona; era una pequeña sonrisa genuina.

-Si, linda ¿verdad?- tomó su baúl- Vamos, Dixie te mostrará tu habitación.

* * *

Morgan finalmente entendía porque su abuela le hacía tantas preguntas respecto a colores y madera.

Su habitación era grande, con muebles blancos y las paredes de un agradable verde claro. Las cortinas tenían un diseño floral que, a diferencia de los que tía Petunia elegía, no dañaba los ojos, y al moverlas revelaron la agradable vista de la piscina, y más allá, el bosque.

Cerca de la ventana colgaba la jaula de Júpiter, y la lechuza disfrutaba mientras un elfo le acariciaba.

Un escritorio había sido ubicado en un rincón, y al abrir los cajones notó que estaban llenos de materiales, desde plumas hasta tinta. También había una pequeña estantería esperando a ser usada, y un armario con un hechizo de expansión ya repleto de ropa.

Dixie la elfina le dijo que ella acompañó a su abuela a comprar la ropa, y que la mujer se había entusiasmado un poco.

Morgan cerró la puerta, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumada. Se dirigió hacia la cama, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared este. Era de forja negra y de ella la que colgaba un delicado dosel. Se sentó sobre la cama y notó que no era blanda, lo cual era un alivio para su espalda. Nunca entendería porque Blaise prefería las camas blandas.

Todo era demasiado. La habitación, el armario, los Potter; comenzaba a hiperventilar y Daphne no estaba ahí para calmarla.

Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y tomó largas bocanadas de aire, como Theo le había enseñado.

Deseaba que Daphne estuviera ahí; su método era más rápido, y no podía preguntarle a Potter. Pedirle que le diera una bofetada no le haría gracia.

 _-Ya basta, idiota. Ten algo de dignidad._

Podía escuchar la voz de la rubia, y se enfocó en eso. En su voz. No había pasado tanto tiempo, no la había olvidado, y se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Lentamente, su respiración se ralentizó, pero se quedó quieta, observando el pequeño cuadro donde un pegaso pastaba ajeno a su dilema.

Alguien golpeó suavemente en la puerta, y un momento después Potter asomó la cabeza.

-Mamá y papá están aquí. Ya vamos a cenar- le dijo, ante lo que la pelirroja asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Potter la miró con cuidado y se rascó la nuca-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Morgan apartó la mirada del cuadro, y notó que parecía consternado.

-La verdad no- frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose porque le estaba confiando eso.

Potter asintió.

-Está bien.

No le pidió que sonriera, ni le dijo que ya pasaría. Tampoco le dijo que estaría bien o que _estuviera_ bien, y Morgan se sintió agradecida.

-¿Quieres cenar aquí? Los elfos pueden subir, y le diré a mamá que no te sientes bien.

Casi sonrió. En ese momento le recordaba a Harry.

Se levantó.

-No, está bien.

Potter asintió.

-Bueno, por aquí.

* * *

 **12 de Abril, 1976**

Las comidas eran algo incómodas, Morgan y Potter intentaban ser civiles por la salud mental de los padres de este, y en su mayor parte se mantenían lejos del otro.

La metamorfomaga pasaba la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca de los Potter haciendo tarea, mientras que su futuro padre iba de un lado de la mansión a otro, provocando explosiones y destruyendo todo a su paso. Su madre lo seguía de cerca, gritando como banshee.

La primera vez, creyó que eran atacados por mortífagos. Afortunadamente, su abuelo le dijo que sólo era James y uno de sus experimentos, y que los terrenos de la mansión estaban protegidos por encantamientos escudo. Nadie podía acercarse sin una aprobación previa.

Descubrió que su abuelo era un comediante, y con su ayuda terminó la tarea de opciones en tiempo récord.

Durante la primera noche, le explicaron que su ausencia en la estación se debía a una emergencia en el Ministerio. Al parecer, atraparon a un mortífago torturando a una familia muggle, y el ministro quería proceder con el juicio de forma rápida y discreta.

Potter había estampado su puño sobre la mesa con innecesaria fuerza.

-Eso es caoba- regañó su madre.

-¡Es un cobarde! Debería hacer que todos los aurores busquen a Voldemort, en lugar de tenerlos sentados en una oficina todo el día.

-No es tan sencillo, James- su madre intentó razonar con él.

-¡Sí lo es!-discutió el chico- Tienen que resistir si quieren ganar. Voldemort no es invencible, pero la gente va a creer que lo es si el ministro permite que estos incidentes continúen.

-No sabes de qué hablas- dijo Morgan tranquilamente.

Lentamente, Potter giró la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Fleamont intervino.

-¿Cómo va el equipo de Quidditch, hijo?

* * *

A media tarde le dio hambre, y decidió que le vendría bien estirar las piernas.

Terminó la carta y se la dio a Júpiter, diciéndole que era para Lily. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, y los rayos del sol iluminaban la mansión, calentando las habitaciones y dándole sueño.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchó un ruidoso motor, y se preguntó qué estaba tramando Potter. De seguro no se atrevería a hacer algo demasiado descabellado con sus padres en casa.

Llegó al pie de las escaleras y pausó, viendo una figura oscura a través del vidrio de la puerta principal.

Sacó su varita y tomó lentos pasos, procurando no hacer ruido.

Casi gritó por su abuela, pero decidió que tal vez no sería una buena idea.

-Dixie- susurró, y con un "Pop" la elfa apareció.

Antes de que la elfina comenzara a hablar, Morgan se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Busca a Euphemia- susurró.

La elfa asintió y volvió a desaparecer. Morgan continuó avanzando. El corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho cuando la figura cayó contra la puerta, y el pestillo comenzó a girar.

Sin tomarse una pausa, abrió la puerta y se fue abajo, derribada por la fuerza de un cuerpo cayendo sobre el suyo.

Golpeó el suelo con un sonido seco.

-Uff.

Intentó levantarse, pero la figura era muy pesada.

Masculló algo ininteligible, y Morgan intentó sentarse.

Claramente, la persona no era una amenaza, y cuando la pelirroja logró enderezarse, emitió un quejido.

Morgan se congeló y su corazón se detuvo, y con renovada fuerza, se acomodó y tomó a la persona en sus brazos, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

Le quitó el cabello oscuro del rostro, encontrándose con hermosas facciones aristócratas cubiertas en cortes, sangre y moretones.

-¿Sirius?- le llamó con voz temblorosa.

-Mmm…

El chico apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos. No parecía reconocerla, no del todo.

-¿Edev...?

Morgan se aferró a él con fuerza, comenzando a asustarse.

-¡AYUDA!- gritó, intentando incorporarse pero quedándose quieta al escucharlo gemir- ¡SEÑORA POTTER! ¡DIXIE! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Su abuela apareció con un delantal lleno de harina y limpiándose las manos en un trapo verde.

-¿Qué sucede, Morgan querida?- preguntó, acercándose-¿Por qué tant…

Levantó la vista y vio al chico casi inconsciente en los brazos de la bruja. Con los ojos saliéndose de las cuencas, se apresuró a su lado, y lo tomó de un brazo. Morgan le ayudó del otro lado.

-!FLEAMONT! ¡FLEAMONT!

El señor Potter salió de su laboratorio cubierto en una sustancia púrpura y con el cabello despeinado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Santo Godric, muchacho!

Se acercó a Morgan y con indecisión, ella se apartó, permitiendo que ayudara a su esposa a cargar al chico por las escaleras.

-¿Qué es con todo el escándalo?

Potter se detuvo a medio paso al ver a su mejor amigo apenas respirando, y rápidamente se hizo a un lado y siguió a sus padres. El horror se apoderó de sus facciones infantiles.

-¿Canuto? ¡Eh, Canuto! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Va a estar bien?

Sus padres lo ignoraron.

-Dixie-llamó Euphemia-, ve a buscar a Carson. Dile que es urgente.

La elfa desapareció.

-La puerta.

Morgan se adelantó a sus abuelos y abrió la puerta más cercana.

Se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Depositaron a Sirius sobre la cama, y el chico gruñó y apretó los dientes.

Desamparados, Morgan y Potter observaron bajo el umbral como el otro chico parecía luchar por no perder el conocimiento. Los adultos se movían a su alrededor con rapidez, revisando por huesos rotos e intentando detener la hemorragia. Cerraban los cortes como podían, mientras los dos adolescentes no hacían más que mirar, sin saber cómo ayudar.

Morgan miró a Potter, notando que como ella, temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba no derramar.

Simpatizo con él, y admiró su fuerza. Si hubiera sido Daphne en esa cama, ella se habría vuelto loca.

Estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano, dándole un apretón amigable. Intentó retirarla, pero Potter se aferró a ella con más fuerza de la necesaria, así que como pudo le dio otro apretón.

-Fuera- les dijo Euphemia, sin siquiera mirarlos, demasiado concentrada en el chico herido- No quiero que vean.

Potter no pareció escucharla, con sus ojos avellana clavados en el torso de Black, que estaba cubierto en sangre.

Morgan apartó la mirada. Soltó su mano del agarre de Potter para reemplazarlo con la otra, y le rodeó los hombros.

-Vamos.

El chico apenas asintió, y lentamente, Morgan lo guió hacia la cocina.

* * *

 **N/A:** Jijijijij, *inserte cara diabólica*

No se preocupen, no está muerto…

En el siguiente capítulo sabremos que sucedió con Sirius, ¿alguien quiere adivinar?

Gracias por leer :)


	16. Capítulo 14

**Nat-Marie:** jejej, gracias!

Elemental, querido Watson!

Las cosas van a mejorar, pero nada dura para siempre, jijijiji

En este capítulo tienen un pequeño momento ;)

 **Sara:** Me alegro :D

 **DawnDream9435:** Exacto, y no me agradezcas! Gracias a _tí_ por leer :)

Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Daphne Greengrass**

 **12 de Abril, 1976**

La mansión Potter estaba sumida en un silencio de ultratumba, y cada paso que Morgan tomaba dentro de la elegante cocina parecía retumbar. La chica no podía evitar hacer una mueca cada pocos segundos, sintiendo que estaba perturbando al resto de los habitantes, pero en realidad el único que podría escucharla era un chico de su edad, sentado frente a ella con la mirada perdida. Un terremoto podría haber sacudido los terrenos, pero él no lo habría notado.

Morgan se miró las manos, que estaban llenas de sangre, y abrió la canilla. Se restregó hasta que el agua volvió a verse cristalina, pero no movió las manos, que se sentían tan sucias como el día que mató a esos mortífagos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Recordó las miradas de terror que Harry, Hermione y Ron le habían dado, pero ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Ellos también intentaban matarlos. Tal vez podría haberlos desarmado, pero en ese momento en el que miras a la muerte de frente, es difícil no entrar en pánico; y eso fue lo que le sucedió a ella. Entró en pánico y lanzó el primer maleficio que se le vino a la mente.

" _-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó, apuntando a una figura enmascarada, y golpeándolo en el pecho._

 _La figura cayó, mientras que la bruja observaba en shock. Vagamente, escuchó el jadeo de Hermione detrás de ella."_

También había matado a otro con sus propias manos, pero afortunadamente ni su hermano ni sus amigos la vieron hacer eso.

Al ver la sangre de Black cayendo y desvaneciéndose en el agua, se preguntó qué clase de persona disfrutaba torturando a otra, especialmente a su propio hijo. Ella no tenía dudas de quien había causado tanto daño al adolescente; en el futuro, Sirius rara vez mencionó a su padre, pero cada vez que hablaba de su madre, su expresión se oscurecía, y solo tenía pestes que decir sobre la mujer.

Apretó las manos en puños, sintiendo la necesidad de lastimar a esa mujer, de la misma manera que quería lastimar a Pettigrew.

Se dió cuenta de que con esas muertes, _sí_ tomaría placer, e intentó alejar esos pensamientos, demasiado asustada para hacerles frente.

El pitido de la caldera la sacó de los oscuros recovecos de su mente, y sacándola de la hornalla, sirvió dos pequeñas tazas de té negro, al que agregó unas gotas de una poción que su abuela utilizaba para calmar sus nervios (y con el trabajo que tenía, lo necesitaba seguido). El té negro era simple, pero era su favorito, y en el futuro, Remus había notado que compartía el mismo cariño por ese té que su padre.

Se acercó a Potter lentamente, temiendo que el chico fuera reaccionar de manera brusca.

-¿Potter? ¿Potter? ¿James?

El adolescente enfocó su mirada en la pelirroja sin verla realmente. Con cuidado, esta empujó la taza hacia él.

-Toma. Te sentirás mejor.

El chico asintió (aunque Morgan dudaba que le hubiera escuchado) y tomó la taza con manos temblorosas. Dio un sorbo e intentó depositarla sobre la mesada, pero se le resbaló y cayó al suelo, destrozándose.

-¡Mierda!

Morgan se levantó de su asiento al otro lado de la mesada y la rodeó.

-¿Te quemaste?

Potter apenas la escuchó.

-N-no, no.

Se agachó y comenzó a recoger los trozos rotos, pero su frustración sólo lo hizo temblar con más violencia.

Morgan colocó una mano sobre la de él para detenerlo antes de que se cortara. Lo último que necesitaban era otro herido.

-Yo lo hago- dijo suavemente, apartando su mano y comenzando a recoger los trozos rotos.

Potter se sentó de nuevo y se jaló el cabello.

Dixie apareció en la cocina.

-¡Ama Morgan, no! Ese es el trabajo de Dixie.

La elfa corrió hacia Morgan, ajustándose los harapos que tenía por ropa y comenzó a limpiar el desastre de James.

-¿Cómo está Canuto?- preguntó Potter, ansioso.

-Dixie no lo sabe, amo James. Dixie trajo al médico y ama Potter ordenó a Dixie cuidar de los pequeños amos.

Potter comenzó a mover la pierna, su respiración era irregular.

-Black estará bien- habló la metamorfomaga, fingiendo certeza.

La verdad era que ella también estaba asustada. El Sirius del futuro le contó que escapó de su casa en su quinto año, pero omitió la parte en la que llegó moribundo en una motocicleta muggle y le dio un susto de muerte a los Potter. Morgan ya había salido a buscar su baúl, y lo había dejado al pie de las escaleras antes de volver a la cocina, donde Potter no había notado su ausencia.

-No puedes saber eso- atajó James, volviendo a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Ya no estaba segura, pero el chico era una bomba de tiempo y quería calmarlo.

-Claro que lo sé. Black es obstinado, no querría irse sin una última broma.

Eso casi le hizo sonreír; Morgan vio los músculos moverse.

-Sería épica.

Rodando los ojos, le alcanzó otra taza de té y se sentó a su lado con otra.

Dixie les sirvió galletas, pero ambos adolescentes tenían el estómago cerrado, por lo que se limitaron a tomar su té en silencio, mirando en dirección de la sala cada pocos minutos.

* * *

Tuvieron que esperar varias horas, las cuales se sintieron como siglos.

Potter no podía quedarse quieto; caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, y se revolvía el pelo dos veces por minuto.

Morgan intentó no seguirlo con la mirada, pero aún así se mareó.

Tomó un libro que su abuelo había dejado sobre la mesa de café e intentó leer, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para prestar atención, y el libro era demasiado aburrido.

-Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó James.

Parecía que sus palabras en la cocina no lo habían calmado tanto como ella pensaba.

Morgan se tardó unos segundos en responder. Black estaba en mal estado, pero ella logró reconocer los efectos de un par de maleficios, incluyendo el cruciatus. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó Black siendo torturado con ese maleficio específico, pero la exposición prolongada podía causar daño al sistema nervioso, y locura.

Pensó en los padres de Neville en San Mungo y se estremeció.

-Claro que sí-respondió, su voz temblando. Potter le dio una mirada, y ella se apresuró a mirar alrededor de la sala, deseando más que nunca que sus abuelos tuvieran una televisión-¿Quieres jugar un juego? Así pasamos el rato.

James la miró como si fuera estúpida, pero luego aceptó, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Veo, veo.

-¿Qué?

La miraba extraviado.

-Una cosa.

-...¿Qué?

-Que empieza con "P".

El chico suspiró.

-¿Es la puerta?

 _Maldición._

-No-mintió.

-¿Qué es?

-El pestillo.

-¡Me cago en la diferencia, Edevane! Son parte de lo mismo.

Se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón.

-No, no lo son.

James la miró exasperado, pero luego rió por lo bajo. Fue una risa débil y poco sincera, pero era mejor que nada.

-Veo, veo- continuó él, y Morgan lo vio como una victoria.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, escucharon pasos en el piso de arriba, y unos segundos después, Euphemia apareció a los pies de la elegante escalera. Pasó expresa por su lado, con la varita en mano cubierta en sangre, puños y mandíbula apretados. La expresión que portaba habría asustado al mismo diablo.

Se encerró en su estudio, y menos de diez segundos después los adolescentes la escucharon gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡ESPERA A QUE EL MINISTERIO SE ENTERE, WALBURGA! ¡TE MATARÉ YO MISMA, VIEJA…!-hizo uso de una palabra que ni su propio hijo conocía.

-Guau.

Euphemia continuó gritando, mientras que Fleamont bajó las escaleras junto a un hombre alto y canoso, con una calva de la buena suerte.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó James, acercándose a su padre.

El médico suspiró pesadamente.

-El señor Black estará bien, pero necesita descansar.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, pero...está durmiendo- su voz se apagó, pues Potter ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

Su abuelo volteó y al verla parada en medio de la sala, le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Carson, creo que no conoces a Morgan.

El doctor le ofreció una mano.

-No, pero Euphemia ha hablado de tí sin parar, jovencita- le dijo con tono conocerte bajo tal situación.

Morgan le devolvió el saludo.

-Un placer.

-Eh, Morgan, ¿no quieres cambiarte?

La chica bajó la mirada y notó por vez primera que su ropa estaba cubierta en sangre.

-Oh.

Sin decir más, se encaminó hacia su habitación, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no correr. Volteó una vez más, para ver a su abuelo y a Carson cuchicheando con las cabezas pegadas. Se veían preocupados.

Su abuela seguía gritando.

* * *

 **13 de Abril, 1976**

Sosteniendo la bandeja con un brazo de forma precaria, Morgan abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, con cuidado de no tirar nada.

La habitación era sencilla, pero se notaba que no era la primera vez que Black se quedaba en ese lugar. Tenía algunas banderillas de Gryffindor clavadas en la pared, y sobre un escritorio notó algunas fotografías mágicas de los Merodeadores. La habitación estaba en su mayor parte, a oscuras, y los rayos del sol de primavera que se filtraban por la ventana no golpeaban el bello rostro de Black. La pelirroja sospechaba que había sido un pequeño detalle por parte de James.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y clavado en la bandeja, se acercó a la cama y la depositó lentamente sobre la mesa de noche. Levantó la vista, Black dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza ladeada; parecía estar mascullando algo. Potter dormía a su lado, sentado en una silla y con la cabeza colgando hacia el costado, pero al escuchar el sonido de la bandeja, despertó desorientado.

Se ajustó los lentes y se masajeó el cuello mientras bostezaba. Morgan apretó los dientes para abstenerse de decirle que se tapara la boca. El muy ordinario.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las dos. Pensé en traerte tu almuerzo- le dijo, señalando la bandeja.

-Oh, gracias.

Se estiró y tomó la comida, mientras Morgan tomó asiento al borde de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Black.

-¿Cómo está?

-Se la pasa haciendo bromas, pero, no lo sé-James tragó la pasta-. Parece, no lo sé, pero no está tan bien como quiere hacerme creer.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente, viendo como varios cortes y moretones habían desaparecido. El médico que lo había atendido hizo un buen trabajo.

-Es normal con víctimas de abuso- susurró, volteandose para mirarlo a los intenta tener paciencia, y dejale saber que puede hablar contigo. Pero no lo hagas muy seguido, eso puede hacerlo sentir abrumado y solo se cerrará más.

Potter asintió.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Morgan apartó la mirada y tragó en seco. Se removió en su lugar.

-Lo he visto de cerca- respondió, notando un mechón de cabello negro que caía sobre la nariz de Black.

Resistió la necesidad de quitárselo.

-¿Qué crees que le hicieron? Mamá no me dice.

Morgan se debatió.

-Tal vez es mejor que no lo sepas.

Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, sospechoso.

- _Tú_ sí sabes que le hicieron.

-No,...

-No mientas.

Volvió a tragar y se rascó la cicatriz del cuello.

-Reconozco algunos maleficios- admitió finalmente, notando como los músculos del rostro de Black se contraían. Estornudó y continuó durmiendo.

-¿Pero estará bien?

-Por supuesto.

Morgan lo miró bien. Notó las ojeras, que probablemente las había conseguido al quedarse en vela el último par de noches, la forma en que miraba la figura de Black expectante y al mismo tiempo temeroso, y lo desordenado que estaba su cabello (más de lo normal).

-Eres un buen amigo- se dio cuenta.

James le dio una mirada rápida.

-¿Gracias?

Morgan sonrió de lado.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí.

Eso atrajo su atención. Morgan no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, bajandola a sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo. Jugueteó con su uña rota, cortesía de Júpiter.

-¿Edevane?

-¿Mhm?

-Lo siento- ante su expresión perpleja, se explayó-. Lamento haber sido tan malo contigo, al comienzo de curso, y lamento dejar que Can...Sirius te molestara.

-Está bien- aceptó su disculpa con voz rota, luchando contra la pequeña sonrisa orgullosa que amenazaba con abrirse paso a través de su rostro.

-Y lamento lo de tu pelea con Evans. No te merece.

-Vaya, Potter. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que no, pero la verdad duele.

* * *

 **14 de Abril, 1976**

Con un suspiro de frustración, Morgan pateó las sábanas y se levantó. El suelo estaba frío e hizo que la piel de los brazos se le erizara. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban su habitación, jugando con las sombras y dándoles un aire ligeramente tenebroso. Júpiter había vuelto esa tarde (sin una respuesta) y descansaba dentro de su jaula, con la cabeza entre las alas.

Tomando un saco de su armario, se dirigió hacía la puerta, abriendola con cuidado y saliendo al pasillo. Camino de puntillas, intentando no despertar a nadie, bajó las escaleras, y pasó por el recibidor, luego la sala, por un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. No entendía esa mansión; la arquitectura exterior no coincidía con el interior, habían pasillos y escaleras que no correspondían, y más habitaciones de las que debería en un lugar tan grande. Tal vez sus abuelos la habían encantado.

Morgan no se quejaba, era divertido descubrir los secretos del lugar. En el poco tiempo libre que había tenido, se las arregló para encontrar un ático y dos pasadizos, uno de los cuales la llevó a un apotecario.

Encendió la luz y se preparó un té. Se acercaba la medianoche, y con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía peor. El pecho se le cerraba más, le costaba respirar y sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo aplastado.

Le ardían los ojos, y necesitaba un abrazo urgente.

Se sirvió su té pero no lo bebió, observando su reflejo en la oscura agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Pegó un salto y volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Black, quien estaba apoyado contra la entrada de la cocina y la miraba curioso. Tenía el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo

-¿Qué?

Se señaló el rostro.

-Estás llorando.

Morgan se llevó una mano al suyo, y notó que el chico tenía razón. Se quitó las lágrimas con brusquedad y le dio la espalda, clavando la vista en la entrada del invernadero, que se veía claramente desde donde estaba. Podía ver pequeñas bolas de luces de diferentes colores flotando lentamente alrededor del lugar.

Escuchó los pasos de Black, que parecía estar acercándose a ella.

-¿No deberías estar en cama?

-Necesitaba estirar las piernas. La quietud me pone ansioso.

Quiso sonreír, recordando que el Sirius del futuro le había dicho algo parecido una fría noche de diciembre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si.

-No parece. Siempre estás llorando.

-¡No es cierto!

Casi podía verlo rodar los ojos.

-Bien, pero es la segunda vez que te veo así- se detuvo a su lado y clavó la vista al frente, donde las luces continuaban su danza-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Es por tu pelea con Evans?

Morgan entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué iba a contarte?

Black hizo una mueca, y comenzó a juguetear con el velcro de su cabestrillo.

-Sé que me comporté como un idiota en el pasado, y que no te agrado mucho,- la miró, y su tono se tornó suave-, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Además, escuché que hablar de lo que te molesta es bueno.

Morgan bufó.

-La última vez que confié en tí, me acusaste de supremacista.

Tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

-No fue mi mejor momento, y nunca voy a poder disculparme lo suficiente, pero de verdad me arrepiento, Ana.

Movió la cabeza con tal rapidez que casi escuchó su cuello tronar.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Morgan no es un buen apodo, si lo que quieres es abreviar el nombre.

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente. El Sirius del futuro había sido el único en llamarla así, y en ese momento, Black le recordaba a él, con su mirada apacible e incitadora, y los labios ligeramente torcidos, sonriendo de costado de forma inconsciente.

-En cinco minutos será el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga- escupió.

La verdad era que quería...no,necesitaba hablar de Daphne, pero lo que más quería era tenerla a su lado, diciéndole que dejara de ser una idiota, que dejara de llorar, que dejara de darle falsas esperanzas a Timothy y que no se encariñara con James y Lily. Quería que Daphne estuviera a su lado para que le recordara que era lo que había sido enviada a hacer; pero más que nada, solo quería su compañía. Daphne había sido su amiga más cercana y la más leal, la que nunca dudó de ella y siempre estaba dispuesta a meterse en pleitos con los otros estudiantes en orden de defender su honor. Daphne nunca la había juzgado, y era la única persona a la que le había confiado sus pensamientos más oscuros.

" _-No se porque te averguenzas tanto- le dijo desdeñosa, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto._

 _-Acabo de decirte que quiero matar a alguien-dijo Morgan lentamente y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "matar"._

 _-Y ese alguien es Bellatrix Lestrange, quien por cierto tiene poco y nada de sentido de moda- se inspeccionó las uñas, todas perfectamente limadas y de un profundo tenemos esa clase de pensamiento en algún punto de nuestras vidas, Morgan, la diferencia es que tú y yo somos honestas al respecto._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Y no es como si fueras a salir y darle caza, porque "a" sería muy estúpido, incluso para tí; y "b" sería muy estúpido de mi parte ir detrás para asegurarme de que no acabas muerta, o peor, en Azkaban. Los uniformes son un insulto; nadie merece usar algo tan horrendo."_

Black parecía confundido.

-¿Evans? ¿Qué no cumple en enero?

-No, hablo de otra persona.

-Oh. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Daphne, y era una de las personas más intrépidas que conocí.

-¿Era?-cuando vió su expresión caer, le entendió-Lo siento.

Morgan aceptó su honesta disculpa, aunque eso no le devolvería a Daphne.

-Al principio no me caía muy bien, era algo vulgar y no tenía filtro- Black rió por lo bajo, y Morgan sonrió suavemente-; pero siempre estuvo a mi lado. Siempre estuvo dispuesta a atacar a otros estudiantes cuando me molestaban.

-Creo que me agrada.

-Sí, se habrían llevado bien,...o muy mal.

-¿Qué sucedió?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que Daphne todavía no nacía? ¿Por qué no mejor le pedía que la llevara al manicomio más cercano?

-No lo sé.

Black colocó una mano en su hombro, y luego movió el brazo, rodeándola en un cálido abrazo. Dubitativa, Morgan se lo devolvió. Luego se aferró a él con fuerza. Respirar era más sencillo, y parte del peso que descansaba sobre su corazón se desvaneció.

Era increíble lo que un simple abrazo podía hacer.

Si a Black le incomodaba o le molestaba el fuerte agarre de la pelirroja, no lo manifestó. Dibujó círculos en su espalda.

El reloj dio la media noche.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne- susurró Black.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne.

Sus deseos se perdieron en el espacio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que…¿qué piensan de,...bueno, de todo? La verdad es que este capítulo costó un poco, porque sabía de qué quería que Morgan hablara con James y luego con Sirius (tenía planeado esas escenas desde que comencé la historia) pero no sabía muy bien cómo abordarlo y que tanto debería revelar Morgan. Tal vez vuelva a escribir esas escenas eventualmente.

También cambié el título del capítulo, que originalmente se iba a llamar "Una tregua". Creo que hasta este punto se ha notado que Daphne influenció mucho a Morgan, y verémos más de su amistad. Solo quería dedicarle el capítulo porque también ayudó a Morgan a abrirse un poco con James y Sirius, y porque de verdad fue una excelente amiga.

Por cierto, ¿notan un cambio entre Morgan y James? No, no es el hecho de que ahora comienzan a llevarse bien.

Sí van a mi twitter, BolenaBorgia, van a ver un pequeño collage que hice, con los rostros de varios personajes; si es que les interesa saber cómo me los imagino. No son exactamente ellos, pero se le acercan bastante.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

En el próximo, probablemente verán un poco más de esos dos con Morgan,y luego volvemos a Hogwarts, donde Lily espera, jejeje.

Gracias por leer :)


	17. Capítulo 15

**Sara:** Me alegro :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Yo también extraño a Daphne. Nunca tuvo mucha importancia en los libros, pero igual siempre me llamó la atención y disfrute escribiéndola.

Jejej, que bueno que alguien los shippee, sino estamos en el horno :P

 **Whitch:** ¿Qué tipo de acción? ¿Entre Sirius y Morgan? ¿O con Voldy? Con cualquiera hay que esperar, los personajes tienen que ir creciendo antes de salir a cazar mortífagos. Dumbledore va a mantener a Morgan cerca tanto como pueda, y ella no puede hacer mucho hasta que cumpla 17...eso no quiere decir que su tiempo en Hogwarts no se vaya a volver un poco turbio ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Otra de los chicos**

 **24 de Diciembre, 1997**

 _ **H**_ _arry se quitó la capa dejándolo, a Hermione y a Morgan, descubiertos. La pelirroja no pudo evitar hacer una arcada y se tapó la boca, intercambiando una mirada con Hermione._

 _La casa de Bathilda Bagshot apestaba, y estaba tan descuidada por dentro como por fuera._

 _El olor se intensificó cuando se quitó el chal, y olvidando sus modales, las chicas tomaron un paso atrás. Harry se quedó en su lugar. Masculló algo que Morgan no entendió y la vieja asintió. Pasó por su lado con pasos laboriosos, empujando a Hermione en el proceso. Morgan la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a enderezarse._

 _-Harry, esto no me gusta- dijo la Gryffindor._

 _-A mí tampoco- coincidió Morgan. Tenía la piel de gallina, y estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no correr fuera de la casa. Sus ojos viajaban de un lado al otro de la habitación, en busca de peligro. Blaise solía bromear diciendo que tenía los agudos sentidos de un gato, y podía oler el peligro a kilómetros de distancia. La pelirroja nunca se ofendió por eso pues parecía ser cierto, y le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión._

 _-¿La vieron bien? Estoy seguro de que en caso de necesidad podríamos dominarla. Miren, debí decirlo antes, pero yo ya sabía que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Muriel lo dijo._

 _¿Ir a la casa de una vieja demente? Simplemente espléndido._

 _La vieja siseó algo, y Hermione se aferró al brazo de Harry.._

 _-Tranquila-le dijo Harry, yendo detrás a la anciana._

 _Morgan lo siguió con pasos lentos, haciendo una mueca cada vez que el suelo de madera crujía. Hermione se aferró a su mano._

 _-¿La escuchaste?-le preguntó con urgencia._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Creo que,...no importa._

 _Morgan entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada por miedo a que Bathilda las escuchara y se ofendiera. No soltó la mano de Hermione; la chica estaba preocupada, y si Hermione también lo estaba, entonces definitivamente tenían que irse rápido._

 _Harry tomó los fósforos de la mano de la mujer y continuó con la labor de encender las velas. Lentamente, Morgan inspiró por la nariz._

 _-¡Guak!_

 _Se volvió a tapar la boca, y sintió como su cabello se tornaba un desagradable tono mostaza._

 _-¿Qué ¿Qué?_

 _-Huele a muerto._

 _-Tal vez sea una rata- dijo Hermione, aunque no sonaba convencida._

 _Le soltó la mano y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Bathilda le dio la espalda a Harry para observar a su amiga._

 _Morgan tenía la vista clavada en la anciana. Algo no estaba bien con ella._

 _-Señora Bagshot…¿Quién es éste?-preguntó Harry, señalando una fotografía vieja. Cuando la mujer no respondió, Harry se acercó con la foto en mano- ¿Quién es este joven?_

 _Morgan tomó un paso en dirección de la anciana y el corazón comenzó a latirle desenfrenado. Estaba erizada y tensa, como si estuviera a punto de pegar un gran salto._

 _Lentamente, retrocedió, pero la anciana no pareció notarlo. Capturó la mirada de Hermione, y sin darle la espalda a Bathilda, salió de la sala y dobló el pasillo._

 _Olfateó, y enfocada en el aroma a podrido, comenzó a seguirlo, subiendo por la empinada escalera. Trató de no pisar el medio, subiendo por el lado de la pared y evitando que la madera crujiera. Con cada paso, el olor se intesificaba. Llegó al primer rellano y giró hacia la derecha._

 _-Lumos._

 _Entró a una habitación de techo bajo y volvió a taparse la boca. Volvía a estar tensa, y se apoyaba sobre las puntas de los pies._

 _Algo está mal. Algo está mal. Algo está mal._

 _Escuchó pasos y se escondió detrás de una puerta. Ahí el olor era peor._

 _-Nox-susurró al tiempo que los pasos entraban en la habitación._

 _Contuvo la respiración al ver que alguien se acercaba, pero solo cerraron la puerta. Volvió a escuchar los siseos, y pegó la oreja a la madera._

 _Otra voz se unió, y la reconoció como la de Harry. Retrocedió y se tropezó con algo grande. Cayó sobre su trasero con un ruido seco._

 _-Lumos-se apresuró a recitar, olvidando las presencias fuera de la habitación._

 _Vio algo que hizo que se sacudiera con violencia y vomitara sobre el sucio suelo de la habitación. Un gran trozo de carne yacía a su lado, rodeado de sangre seca. Estaba lleno de moscas y gusanos, y por la forma de lo que quedaba debía de ser humano._

 _Vagamente escuchó algo caer del otro lado, y se levantó con una velocidad increíble, ignorando la forma en que el mundo parecía girar a su alrededor._

 _-¡HARRY!- gritó, yendo por la puerta.-¡HERMIONE!_

 _Abrió la puerta y saltó al costado, apenas esquivando los colmillos de la gran serpiente. Harry corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse._

 _El reptil salió del baño y esta vez atacó a Harry, derribandolo y sin desperdiciar tiempo, enrollándose alrededor de su torso._

 _Apuntó su varita a la serpiente:_

 _-¡Relashio!_

 _Nagini soltó a Harry justo cuando Hermione entró en la habitación con la varita alzada._

 _-¡Fulgari!-gritó Morgan, y cuerdas luminiscentes aparecieron de su varita y ataron a Nagini, sosteniéndola contra la pared._

 _La serpiente se removió de forma brusca, y Morgan observó estupefacta como las cuerdas se desintegraban. No lo entendía; había usado magia negra para conjurarlas, ¿cómo podía hacer eso una estúpida serpiente? ¿Acaso Voldemort la había encantado?_

 _-¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia aquí!-gritaba Harry, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Hermione estaba a su lado, revisándolo de pies a cabeza._

 _Intentó pensar rápido, pero la serpiente se liberó de sus ataduras y se abalanzó sobre ella._

 _-¡Everte Statum!- Nagini salió despedida por la pared y Morgan corrió hacia Hermione y Harry._

 _-¡Confrigió!_

 _Un espejo se rompió, y varios fragmentos le cortaron el rostro._

 _La castaña se aferró a los mellizos, los guió hacia una destrozada ventana y saltaron al vacío. Lo último que Morgan vio fue a Voldemort en el umbral, y a Nagini acercándose nuevamente._

* * *

 **16 de Abril, 1976**

El sonido de una explosión viajó a través de la mansión, pero Morgan permaneció estoica. Con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, colocó su pluma dentro del tintero y examinó su ensayo de estudios antiguos. ¿Quién habría pensado que Cleopatra fue una bruja?

Dejó el rollo de pergamino extendido sobre el escritorio para que secara y se levantó. Con un quejido se estiró, sintiendo como su espalda tronaba y sus piernas protestaban ante el movimiento. No sabía cuánto había estado ahí sentada y prefería no saberlo, pero se había encerrado en la biblioteca de la mansión a media mañana, y el sol vespertino se alejaba del lugar.

Le dolía la cabeza, en parte gracias a la cantidad de tarea en la que estuvo sumida, y en parte al hecho de que se había arrancado varios cabellos, ansiosa por terminar. Era viernes, y el domingo estarían volviendo a Hogwarts, lo que le daba...cero días de descanso, pues todavía tenía que inspeccionar la biblioteca. Esperaba que sus abuelos tuvieran información sobre Horrocruxes.

Su estómago protestó, y la bruja decidió que era mejor trabajar con el lleno.

Otra explosión sacudió los suelos de la mansión, seguida por dos pares de risas maniáticas. Black se estaba recuperando rápido, gracias a las pociones de Fleamont y al minucioso cuidado del doctor Carson, y él y James se la pasaban en el tercer piso (al que Morgan no sabía como llegar, pues todavía no encontraba una escalera) provocando explosiones. Estaban planeando algo, estaba segura, y sus abuelos no estaban para detenerlos. Euphemia había salido expresa en dirección al Ministerio luego de recibir una carta, y Fleamont...Morgan no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Dixie estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción por lo bajo y limpiando el horno.

-Hola, Dixie-saludó Morgan, dirigiéndose hacia la nevera.

-¡Ama, Morgan! Siéntese, ama, siéntese. Dixie puede hacer eso.

La elfa la empujó en dirección de la silla, y Morgan se sentó de mala gana. Sabía que servirle era el trabajo de la elfa, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. Ella era más que capaz de hacerse un sandwich. El ímpetu de la pequeña elfa le hacía sentir peor, ya que después de todo, era técnicamente una esclava. Nunca entendería como podía ser feliz viviendo así. Sus harapos eran los más lastimeros que hubiera visto, y quería regalarle prendas decentes, pero sabía que se vería mal.

-¿Que quiere comer, ama?

-Un sandwich sería perfecto.

La elfa se movía con familiaridad, mientras que Morgan se sujetó a la silla para no levantarse y ayudarla.

Las risas maniáticas volvieron a escucharse, y unos segundos más tarde, Black y James entraron en la cocina cubiertos de hollín.

-¿Qué es eso, Dixie?-preguntó Potter, ojeando el sandwich-Yo quiero.

La elfa parecía feliz ante el pedido, y le sirvió el sándwich a la pelirroja antes de hacer otros dos.

Los adolescentes se sentaron frente a ella.

-¿En dónde has estado, Edevane?-preguntó James, apoyando los codos sucios sobre la mesada- Casi no te he visto.

-Haciendo tarea-respondió, haciendo a un lado su vaso vacío-¿Cómo vas con eso?

Hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Todavía hay tiempo.

-Ya es viernes, Potter.

-Exacto-habló Black, levantándose para lavarse las manos-. Falta una eternidad.

Morgan suspiró exasperada.

-Espero no verlos copiando a alguien a último momento.

Potter sonrió.

-No nos verás.

Black volvió a tomar asiento.

-Oye, Lun...Remus va a venir mañana. Pensábamos ir al Callejón Diagon, ¿quieres venir?

Morgan y James alzaron las cejas hasta que se perdieron en sus líneas de cabello.

-¿Yo?

-¿Ella?

Black la miraba expectante, y Morgan se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya le dije a Euphemia que la acompañaría al mercado mágico. Lo siento.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros al tiempo que Dixie les servía sus sándwiches. Antes de que James tomara el suyo, la bruja se lo quitó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Primero lávate las manos.

-¡No fastidies! ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡James Potter!

Black bajó la cabeza, pero sus hombros se sacudían de forma descontrolada.

-Agh, bien.

* * *

 **18 de Abril, 1976**

Morgan había olvidado lo,...colorida que era la ropa muggle en los setenta, y las prendas vibrantes le lastimaron los ojos.

Euphemia y Fleamont se estaban despidiendo de ellos en el andén 9 ¾, y su selección muggle era bastante única.

Euphemia se aferró a James como si no fuera a volver a verlo.

-¡Mamá! ¡La gente mira!

Detrás de la mujer, Morgan y Sirius reían por lo bajo, mientras que James los miraba con resentimiento.

"Ayuda" pareció que modulaba, pero la pelirroja simplemente ladeó la cabeza y lo dejó sufrir, mientras que Black fingía inspeccionar el cielo.

Finalmente, Euphemia liberó a su hijo de su abrazo y fue el turno de Black, quien tampoco pudo liberarse. Junto a su esposa, Fleamont sacudía la cabeza y miraba a los adolescentes con lástima.

Cuando fue el turno de Morgan, ésta no se quejó, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a sofocarse.

-Sé que no pudimos hablar mucho, pero sí necesitas algo, o si Dumbledore…

-Está bien- le cortó la adolescente, antes de que dijera algo que no debía.

Sus abuelos no sabían mucho de ella. Sí sabían (gracias al recuerdo que les había mostrado) que era su nieta del futuro y que necesitaba con quien quedarse, pero Dumbledore no les había contado que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, solo que tenía en su posesión algo que les ayudaría a ganar la guerra y que Voldemort no podía saber.

Fleamont tomó un paso en su dirección y le ofreció una caja.

-¿Por qué le dan un regalo? Yo quiero uno-se quejó James.

Su madre le dio una mirada y el chico se calló.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, abriendo la caja.

-Oh, no es nada. Solo un detallito, para que captures algún momento.

Morgan abrió la caja y sacó la pequeña Olympus. La inspeccionó antes de sonreír a sus abuelos.

-Me encanta. Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja, y la chica volvió a guardarla junto al paquete de rollos.

-Está encantada-le dijo Fleamont-. Pero esos hechizos no son mi fuerte.

-Bueno, ten cuidado-le dijo Euphemia, abrazándola de nuevo para luego ser apartada cin gentileza por su esposo.

Fleamont se despidió de James y Black con un apretón de magos y de su nieta con un beso en la mejilla, y los tres adolescentes abordaron el tren.

Morgan volteó con intenciones de irse al fondo del vagón, pero James le jaló la capucha de su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó.

-A buscar un asiento-le respondió extrañada. ¿A dónde más iba a ir?

Señaló detrás de sí, por dónde Black ya se estaba alejando.

-Siempre nos sentamos en el medio.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar. Morgan lo observó como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Eso era una invitación?

-¡Vamos!

Parecía que sí.

Preparándose mentalmente, lo siguió.

* * *

Era tan malo como lo predijo.

Remus todavía no se les unía (tenía una reunión con los otros prefectos), por lo que no había quien controlara a los otros tres.

Black y Potter no podían quedarse quietos, se movían de un lado al otro del compartimento, persiguiendo ranas de chocolate, una snitch, o simplemente actuando como cavernícolas.

Morgan hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a Pettigrew, pero cada vez que hablaba (o sea, cada vez que abría la boca para elogiar alguna estupidez de Black) no podía evitar apretar la mandíbula e imaginarlo hundiéndose en una piscina llena de serpientes.

No estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento. En el futuro, sus viajes eran más amenos, hablando o riendo con su grupo de amigos, nunca actuando de esa forma.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras que Black se movía alrededor del compartimento con la espalda encorvada, los brazos extendidos y una mueca en el rostro.

-Soy Quejicus. Mírenme, soy Quejicus y no me baño.

Ante esa terrible imitación, soltó una risita, compartiendo el desagrado por el muchacho.

Sin que el chico lo notara, sacó su regalo y tomó su primera foto. Black se quedó de piedra al escuchar el sonido de la cámara, y la miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Acabas de tomar una foto?

La puerta del compartimento se abrió.

-Sirius, saca tu trasero de mi vista-suspiró Remus.

-Admite que te encanta- canturreo Sirius, meneando las caderas.

Morgan tomó otra foto, capturando los ridículos movimientos de Black y la expresión horrorizada de Remus.

-¿Cómo estuvo el mercado?-preguntó el licántropo, empujando a Black y tomando asiento junto a Pettigrew.

Morgan sonrió.

-¡Oh! ¡Fue divertido! No sabía que los magos tenían de esos. Los puestos de criaturas mágicas fueron mis favoritos.

Remus asintió lentamente.

-Sí, mucha gente va a esos en lugar del Emporio en Diagon. ¿Encontraste el puesto de libros de la señora Maves?

-No, pero un hombre dijo que nadie la ha visto en varias semanas.

La señora Maves tenía, aparentemente, un pequeño puesto en el Mercado Mágico, donde vendía el tipo de libros que uno no encontraba en Flourish & Blotts. Remus se lo había mencionado el sábado en la mañana, antes de que la pelirroja se fuera con su abuela, y quiso verlo ella misma. Dudaba que la señora Maves fuera a vender libros sobre artes oscuras en un lugar tan abierto, pero uno no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Black se dejó caer a su lado y se despaturró sobre el asiento, como si fuera el único en ese lugar.

-Así qué, Lunático…

-No te voy a dar mi tarea.

-¡Solo la de transfiguración!

-Y la de herbología, e historia, pociones y estudios muggle.

Black se encogió de hombros.

-Ya que te ofreces,...

-No.

* * *

Con Remus en el compartimento, Black y James se calmaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Morgan pudiera leer en paz.

-¿Qué es esto?

O no.

Black le quitó el libro de las manos.

La pelirroja intentó quitárselo, pero Black lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

-Es un libro.

-Brillante- el chico le dio la vuelta y leyó la sinopsis-¿Es de un autor muggle?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo prestas?

Morgan lo miró sorprendida.

-Um, claro. Yo ya lo leí.

Black le sonrió y no desperdició tiempo, abriendo el libro en la primera página y comenzando su viaje junto a cuatro hermanos. La pelirroja intercambió una mirada consternada con Remus y James.

Giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Lily pasar expresa por su compartimento, parecía decidida. La prefecta dio una mirada rápida antes de seguir, para luego detenerse en seco. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, con expresión incrédula, abrió la puerta lentamente. Escaneó el compartimento con cuidado.

Potter ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su mazo de tarjetas, que estaba intercambiando con Pettigrew.

-Um,...Morgan, ¿estás bien? ¿Te están molestando?

La metamorfomaga la miró con la expresión en blanco. ¿Por qué le importaba?

Al escucharla hablar, Black, Potter y Remus reconocieron su presencia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Evans?-preguntó Black, pasando la página del libro casualmente.

Lily los ignoró, con sus ojos clavados en unos casi idénticos a los suyos.

-¿Puedes salir un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Tal vez quería gritarle un poco más.

Morgan se levantó de su asiento, pero no pudo salir, pues su camino era bloqueado por James, quien se paró delante de ella.

Escuchó a Lily suspirar.

-Por enésima vez, Potter, no voy a salir contigo.

-Escucha, Evans- comenzó el chico, pasándose la mano por el cabello-, creo que ya molestaste a Morgan lo suficiente.

Morgan rodeó al chico con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien, James-colocó una mano sobre su brazo al pasar por su lado. Notó que Lily lo miraba boquiabierta-¿Vamos?

Desconcertada, la otra chica asintió y salió del compartimento seguida por Morgan, quien podía sentir las miradas de los chicos clavadas en su espalda.

Lily la guió hasta el fondo del vagón, a otro vacío. Cerró la puerta y bajó las cortinas, mientras la otra chica la observaba con suspicacia y creciente nerviosismo.

Lily volteó y bajó la mirada por un momento, para luego tomar valor y enfrentarse a la de Morgan.

-Recibí tu carta- le dijo, ante lo que Morgan decidió que era mejor mirar a la pared crema.

-Prometo no molestarte.

-¡No! No es eso-Lily tomó una bocanada de aire-. Mira, quería disculparme en persona.

Eso volvió a ganar la atención de la Slytherin. Notó que Lily se veía extremadamente incómoda, apenas podía quedarse quieta. No debía disculparse seguido, adivinó Morgan.

-Ok.

-Lo que te dije,...no fue justo, y mucho peor fue ignorarte luego. De verdad lo siento. Es que...Sev y yo nos la pasamos peleando, y se enojó mucho cuando se enteró de que rompí su confianza. Y se que solo intentabas ayudar, pero estaba enojada; enojada conmigo misma por no poder hacerlo entrar en razón, y enojada con él por lo que está haciendo. Morgan-la pelirroja la miró, notando las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por su rostro y con cada segundo hablaba más y más rápido-, entiendo que no es excusa, pero de verdad, de verdad lo siento. Estar en casa tranquila me dio tiempo para calmarme, y me sentí horrible por como te traté, y tu carta...Siento mucho lo de tu amigo. Por favor, no me odies-se pasó una mano por el rostro y se removió en su lugar-. Eres mi mejor amiga.

La expresión gélida de Morgan se derritió, y comenzó a sonreír lentamente. Las palabras de Lily y el silencio que le siguió le había dolido, y aunque la resentía un poco (ella solo quería ayudar), la había extrañado demasiado, y le era imposible enojarse con esos ojos implorantes. Se acercó a Lily y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No te odio, Lils.

La otra chica la rodeó y se aferró a ella con la misma fuerza.

* * *

Morgan se quedó con Lily en su compartimento, compartiendo unas empanadas de calabaza. La prefecta le contó sobre sus discusiones con su hermana mayor, Petunia, quien sentía un gran desagrado hacia todo lo mágico.

-Ya no se que hacer o decir; todo le molesta-confesó Lily luego de tragar un trozo de empanada-. Mis padres intentan no preguntar nada sobre el colegio si ella está cerca, pero no podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas así.

Morgan simplemente la escuchó. Sabía que tía Petunia estaba celosa de Lily, y que al enterarse de que su hermana asistiría a un colegio de magia le escribió a Dumbledore para pedirle un lugar. Sospechaba que sus problemas con Lily se remontaban más allá de la magia, pero no sabía cómo preguntar sin escupir información de más y dejarse en evidencia.

-No importa- Lily sacudió la cabeza, y antes de dar otra mordida a la empanada, preguntó: -¿Cómo la pasaste con los Potter?

Morgan se alisó la falda.

-Quieres saber si James me fastidió mucho-cuando la otra chica asintió, continuó bien. Se nota que no sabe compartir, pero creo que le agrado.

-¿Por eso estabas con ellos?

-Sip.

-¡Fiu! Creí que te estaban molestando. Espera, ¿James Potter se lleva bien con una Slytherin?

-Eso parece.

-¡Vaya! Qué día tan interesante.

Morgan rió ligeramente.

-Dale una oportunidad, Lils; el chico no es tan malo.

Lily ignoró el comentario.

-Oye, ¿son ciertos los rumores? ¿Black escapó de su casa?

La expresión de la otra bruja se ensombreció lentamente. El doctor Carson quiso que Sirius se quedara en la mansión de los Potter otra semana, pero Sirius quería volver a Hogwarts. Se las arregló para convencerlos al decirles que vería a Madame Pomfrey todos los días. Morgan tampoco pensaba que volver a Hogwarts fuera una buena idea; lo veía hacer muecas de dolor cada tanto, cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, y notaba como le costaba actuar con normalidad, en especial al estar rodeado por grandes multitudes.

-Sí, se apareció el martes-respondió, mirando sus manos para asegurarse de que no estaban manchadas en sangre.

Lily debió notar el cambio en su rostro, porque no hizo preguntas y cambió el tema.

Morgan le contó sobre los señores Potter, su gran biblioteca y el mercado mágico al que su abuela la había llevado. Lily le hizo prometer que la llevaría.

Apenas pasó media hora cuando la prefecta se detuvo a media frase. Se señaló la oreja, y la otra chica hizo un esfuerzo por agudizar su oído.

-¿Puedes ver algo? ¿Hay sangre?

-Deja de empujarme, Cornamenta.

-Deja de quejarte y dime que vez, Lunático.

-¿Crees que están desnudas?

-¡Canuto!

El chico rió.

-Asómate despacio.

Lily se levantó con cuidado y abrió la puerta, por la cual cayeron tres adolescentes que casi la derriban.

-¡Cielos, Potter!- le reprochó, subiéndose sobre el asiento con rapidez.

Morgan observó en silencio mientras Black, James y Remus luchaban por levantarse.

Finalmente, luego de varios empujones, maldiciones, y puntos restados cortesía de Lily, lograron levantarse. James inspeccionó el compartimento para luego asentir satisfecho. Black se sentó junto a Morgan con tranquilidad y Remus le dio una mirada pesarosa.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Esa es forma de recibirnos, Evans?- preguntó James, acercándose. La chica se alejó y se sentó al otro lado de Morgan, asegurándose de subir las piernas y estirarlas de modo que el pelinegro no tuviera espacio. El chico no pareció ofendido, y tomó asiento del otro lado junto a Remus-Se fueron por mucho rato, pensé que encontraría un cadáver.

-O una pelea de almohadas- añadió Black, guiñandole un ojo a Morgan, quien decidió ignorar su presencia-. Que decepción.

-Así que, ¿todo en orden?-preguntó Potter, señalándolas.

Lily enlazó su brazo con el de Morgan.

-Todo en orden.

-Bien, odiaría tener que odiarte, Evans-dijo el chico, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Ahora son tus amigos?-le preguntó a Morgan, medio resignada y dándole una mirada de soslayo.

La susodicha se encogió de hombros.

-Por supuesto-sonrió Remus.

Black le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-Ya es otra de los chicos.

-Vaya, Black. Sabes como hacerme sentir especial-dijo impávida.

-Oh, ven a verme cuando quieras y verás que tan especial te ha...

-¡CANUTO!

* * *

 **N/A:** Supongo que no todo puede ser puro sufrimiento¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pregunta hipotética…

…

¿A quién extrañarían más? ¿James o Remus?

...Esto es hipotético, jijijiiji.

Si hay algún fan de Timothy por aquí, lo volveremos a ver el próximo capítulo, junto a Bertúpido.

Gracias por leer!

Baiiiiiii :D


	18. Capítulo 16

**Sara:** Me alegro!

 **Nat-Marie:** ...Sin comentarios. ¿James, eh? Lo voy a recordar, jijiji.

Estoy de acuerdo con respecto al pequeño Timmy, pero tendrás que ver que decide Morgan.

jajaj, me alegro! A ver que piensas al final de este *inserte cara diabólica*

 **Ogaira:** Tranqui, jejej. Gracias por leer :D

Aw Gracias! Siempre me hace el día saber que alguien disfruta la historia!

Mucha mierda con tus exámenes! (en donde vivo decimos eso en lugar de desear suerte)

A Bertúpido ya le va a llegar algo, muajjajajaja.

 **beatenclaw:** Me gusta tu nombre de usuario, jeje.

Muchisimas gracias, mi ego ya casi alcanza el sol :p

Conozco algunas, pero están en inglés. Si quieres te mando links por DM, pero si encuentro alguna en españolo te aviso también :)

Morgan está entrenando. Lo que leí en Pottermore es que luego de beber la poción comienzas a entrenar, y que puede llevar mucho tiempo. A James, Sirius y Peter les llevó tres años hasta que se convirtieron en animagos por completo; así que a Morgan le va a llevar un tiempo. Vamos a ver un poco de su entrenamiento en el próximo capítulo o al que le sigue.

Saluditos :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Las Hormonas de Morgan y el Error de Snape**

 _ **28 de Mayo, 1996**_

 _Dejando la pluma sobre la mesa, Morgan se llevó las manos a la sien y las masajeó. Un pequeño suspiro trémulo abandonó su cuerpo._

 _Detrás de ella, alguien estornudó y ella se tomó la molestia de mirarlo mal._

 _Los T.I.M.O.S estaban a un par de días de distancia, y para su mala suerte, el de Defensa sería el primero. Tenía que obtener una buena calificación si quería seguir el camino de los Inefables, pero con cada hora que pasaba en la que fallaba en responder el cuestionario de práctica que tío Remus le había enviado comenzaba a entrar en pánico._

 _Explique las ventajas y desventajas de los encantamientos escudos._

 _¿Desventajas? ¿Qué desventajas? Te protege de los Mortfífagos intentando matarte; Morgan no veía un lado negativo al encantamiento que a duras penas podía realizar._

 _Harry sabría la respuesta, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba y no tenía el mapa._

 _Sirius también lo sabría, pero el espejo de Harry (que ella había tomado sin su permiso) yacía al fondo de su baúl, bajo un pequeño compartimento encantado, para que_ _Pansy Parkinson_ _nadie lo encontrara cuando decidiera que colocar arañas dentro sería una excelente broma. Parkinson se mostró decepcionada cuando Morgan no se perturbó al verlas, a diferencia de Daphne y Tracey, que comenzaron a gritar y se subieron a sus camas._

 _La conmoción atrajo a la prefecta de sexto año, que se deshizo de las arañas y dio detención a Parkinson._

 _Consideró molestar a Sirius con la pregunta. Era excelente en Defensa, y les daría una excusa para hablar. Debía de estar aburrido en esa escalofriante casa, con solo Kreacher y el cuadro de su madre como compañía._

 _No. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella podía sola. Aunque no dudaba que Sirius disfrutaría de la excusa para hablar, el hombre no podía sentarse junto a ella durante el examen, y Harry no iba a pasarle las respuestas en su momento. Ella tenía que hacerlo sola. Ella podía, ¿verdad?_

 _Explique las ventajas y desventajas de los encantamientos escudo._

 _Debía empezar con las ventajas, esas eran más sencillas._

 _Respirando hondo, mojó la punta de su pluma azul en el tintero y se acomodó._

 _Claro, las ventajas._

…

 _¿Cuales eran?_

 _Las conocía, estaba segura. Casi podía ver las palabras en su libro, casi podía escuchar a Blaise hablando de ellas aquella vez que la ayudó y a Tracey con un informe._

 _Sabía cuáles eran. Lo sabía._

 _-¿Qué día es hoy?-preguntó Theo._

 _Morgan se congeló._

 _-Es...Es…_

 _Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ella sabía que día era._

 _Rompió en llanto, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos, y media biblioteca._

 _-Bien hecho, imbécil-regañó Daphne._

 _Theo levantó las manos._

 _-Pero, ¿yo que hice?- se estiró e intentó apartar la mano de Morgan de su rostro para poder verla-Eh, está bien. Tranquila, respira._

 _Tomó su mano, pero Morgan le dio un manotazo._

 _-¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA!_

 _Continuó con su llanto._

 _-Ok-Daphne dejó su pluma sobre el tintero y se levantó con un movimiento elegante y fluido. Rodeó la mesa y colocó sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla donde se sentaba a ver a Madame Pomfrey._

 _-¡Estoy bien!_

 _-¿Qué es este escándalo?-preguntó la bibliotecaria, apareciendo con los lentes torcidos y cara de pocos amigos._

 _-No es nada-dijo se siente mal._

 _-¡Que estoy bien!_

 _-Entonces sáquenla de aquí. No quiero tinta corrida en mis libros-espetó, señalando al rostro húmedo de Morgan, que todavía tenía la suficiente cordura para mirar mal a la mujer mientras las lágrimas caían libres._

 _Daphne le ayudó a levantarse y se la llevó, mientras Theo recogía sus cosas._

* * *

 **27 de Abril, 1976**

Durante el almuerzo, tuvieron visitantes.

Timothy le estaba contando sobre sus vacaciones en casa de su abuela, a quien parecía tenerle mucho cariño.

-Por cierto-le dijo, revisando su mochila y sacando un pequeño taper floreado-, te manda estas. En una de nuestras cartas mencioné que las de chispas eran tus favoritas.

Morgan aceptó el taper y lo abrió, viendo las galletas con chispas de chocolate que yacían dentro. El suave aroma le hizo agua la boca.

-¿Tu abuela me mandó galletas?-preguntó, resistiendo la tentación de saltarse el almuerzo e ir directa al postre.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Este, sí, sí. Te, eh, te mencioné un par de veces.

Bertúpido bufó.

-¿Un par? Tu padre dice que…

Lily le dio un codazo, y Morgan lo miró mal.

No sabía si sentirse halagada o culpable. Ella apenas se había acordado de él durante las vacaciones, aunque podría atribuirlo a la locura con Black.

Los rumores concerniente a Black se esparcieron por el colegio como fuego griego, y la misma noche de su regreso media escuela sabía que el Gryffindor había huído de casa. Por días, sus amigos caminaron en formación a su alrededor, creando un extraño triángulo protector. Lily no había preguntado desde aquella tarde, y Morgan asustó a unos alumnos de cuarto año de Slytherin al escucharlos hablar del tema.

Desde su vuelta a Hogwarts, los Merodeadores habían tomado la costumbre de sentarse junto a las pelirrojas durante el almuerzo y la cena. Morgan sabía que a Lily no le hacía gracia, pero al notar el nuevo cambio entre la metamorfomaga y Potter pareció decidir callar la boca. Morgan estaba agradecida; sabía lo difícil que era resistir la tentación de hacerle una maldición cuando comenzaba a alardear, pero la chica lo ignoró de forma olímpica, eligiendo en su lugar entablar conversación con Remus y Pettigrew.

Morgan ignoraba la presencia de Pettigrew, excepto cuando hacía o decía algo extremadamente estúpido, lo que era más seguido de lo que uno esperaría. Tal vez estaba siendo una hipócrita al acosar a Pettigrew de la misma forma que James acosaba a Snape, pero Pettigrew se convertiría en un Mortífago. Nadie sentado a la mesa ese día (excepto ella, claro está) tenía forma de saber en lo que se convertiría, y aunque Snape seguiría el mismo camino por un tiempo, James tampoco tenía forma de saber en lo que se convertiría.

Aún así, siguió regañando a James y a Black cuando los veía molestando a algún estudiante que no fuera Snape; y siguió molestando a Pettigrew a cada oportunidad.

Los Merodeadores tomaron asiento en ese momento. James a su lado junto a Black, y Remus y el otro enfrente.

Lily desvió su atención de Bertúpido hacia Remus y comenzó a hablar sobre la tarea de Herbología. Morgan notó que Bertúpido no parecía feliz ante la pérdida de la íntegra atención de Lily, y que tenía las manos cerradas en puños. Casi podía ver los huesos debajo de sus nudillos.

Se volvió hacia Timothy una vez más.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte-le dijo, colocando la tapa sobre el taper y continuando con su almuerzo.

El Ravenclaw le dio una sonrisa brillante.

* * *

 **3 de Mayo, 1976**

Morgan entró al Gran Comedor y enseguida divisó a Timothy, sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con la nariz enterrada en un libro. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y el contenido cayó sobre la mesa, pero el chico no pareció notarlo.

Se acercó sigilosamente y le rodeó con sus brazos. Timothy se sobresaltó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le felicitó en el oído, besando su mejilla.

Se le iluminó el rostro.

-Lo recordaste.

Con una sonrisa, Morgan se sentó a su lado.

-Es difícil olvidarse; lo mencionaste por días.

Timothy se sonrojó, recordando sus no tan sutiles indirectas en los días pasados.

Le ofreció un paquete fino y largo.

-No deberías…

-Shush.

Hizo su libro a un lado y tomó el paquete, abriéndolo con cuidado.

Era una pluma nueva de águila. Esperaba que le gustara, pues le había costado un ojo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo supiste que quería esto?

Bertúpido tenía sus usos; se las había arreglado para hacer que reconociera su existencia _y_ le dijera que era lo que Timothy quería unos días atrás durante su visita a Hogsmeade para hablar con el señor Harkiss, quién había regresado para darle la noticia de que tenía que volver a Alemania y estaría vendiendo la tienda. Lily había estado presente, por lo que hacer de cuenta que Morgan no le estaba haciendo una pregunta lo habría metido en problemas.

Le dijo rápidamente sobre algunas cosas que Timothy había mencionado, y cuando Lily se alejó por un momento para hablar con Snape, se tomó la molestia de recordarle lo mala novia que era.

-Con todo el tiempo que pasan juntos, es vergonzoso que no sepas que regalarle-le dijo con ía no entiendo que es lo que Tim ve en una asquerosa serpiente. Pronto verá lo poco que vales. ¡AAAH!

Antes de que Morgan pudiera lanzarle una maldición, Bertúpido fue tirado al suelo y no se pudo levantar.

Un ciervo lo aguantaba contra el suelo, con las astas clavadas en el estómago del Ravenclaw.

A su lado, un perro negro ladraba rabioso y le mostraba los dientes.

Morgan vio a Remus y a Pettigrew unos metros delante, observando el espectáculo con desaprobación y veneración respectivamente.

-¡AH! ¡QUÍTAME ESTAS BESTIAS! ¡EDEVANE, HAZ ALGO!

Morgan fingió que no podía encontrar su varita. Bertúpido intentó levantarse, pero el ciervo lo golpeó con sus astas. Cayó de nuevo, sin aliento.

El perro pegó un salto en su dirección, amagando, y Bertúpido pegó un grito digno de soprano y sacó su varita.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a esos indefensos animales, Bertram Aubrey!- chilló Lily, acercándose a toda velocidad.

-¡ME QUIEREN MATAR, MUJER!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

El ciervo le dio un último empujón y se enderezo, acercándose a Lily con paso dócil. La chica extendió su mano y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Ves? No hace nada- le dio un beso en la nariz y el ciervo se congeló.

Morgan se preguntaba si James estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón cuando algo lamió su mano, y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Black, todavía en forma canina.

Bertúpido se levantó con torpeza.

-¡Lily, alejate de esa cosa! ¡Debe estar apestado! ¡Tiene rabia!

Lily lo ignoró, colocando sus manos alrededor de las astas y examinándolas con fascinación.

-Vaya, nunca vi uno de cerca.

-El apestado eres tú- masculló Morgan por lo bajo, y el perro ladro, de acuerdo con ella.

Sonriendo, Morgan le rascó detrás de las orejas, y rió ligeramente cuando se echó de patas arriba. Se arrodilló y comenzó a rascarle el vientre, ante lo que Black comenzó a agitar una pata.

-¿Te gusta eso?

El perro ladro, ignorando a Lily, que volvía a gritarle a Bertarado mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor, ojeando al ciervo con curiosidad. Un par de niños se acercaron para verlo, y James se acostó para que pudieran alcanzar sus astas.

Morgan se levantó por un momento, ante lo que el perro se quejó. Cuando miró abajo, todavía tenía las patas abiertas.

-Perro fácil-sonrió.

Black ladró y se enderezó, parándose sobre las patas traseras, moviendo la cola. Se apoyó sobre ella y le lamió la mejilla.

En la distancia, Remus silbó, y con otro quejido, el ciervo y el perro se alejaron a toda velocidad, en dirección de la Casa de los Gritos.

Movió la mano, restándole importancia.

-Un pajarito me dijo. ¿Te gusta?

Timothy asintió, entusiasmado.

-La voy a guardar para los T.I.M.O.S, para que me de suerte.

* * *

 **24 de Mayo,1976**

Los proyectiles llegaron durante la clase del señor Bins.

Primero fue una bolita de pergamino, que Lily quemó sin siquiera dar una segunda mirada. Luego fueron dos, que sufrieron el mismo destino.

El cuarto golpeó a Lily en la cabeza, y furiosa, volteó para lanzar dagas con los ojos a Potter, quien sonrió inocentemente y señaló el pergamino con insistencia.

Lily lo tomó y leyó.

-Potter quiere que te diga que Pettigrew le dijo que Lupin le dijo que Black quiere que te diga "Hola" de su parte.

Morgan pestañeó.

-Lils, estamos comenzando con los TIMOS; mi cerebro no funciona.

-Que Black dice "Hola".

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Hicieron la nota a un lado y continuaron tomando apuntes. El jueves tendrían que tomar el TIMO con Bins y eran las únicas, además de Remus, que estaban tomando apuntes. Morgan no los culpaba, pues la materia no era un requerimiento en la mayoría de las carreras, la suya siendo una de las pocas excepciones. No tenía esperanzas con respecto a su supervivencia en esa época, pero Dumbledore insistía en tenerla ahí hasta séptimo, y pasar las clases sin tener un propósito (por falso que este fuera) le parecía demasiado deprimente. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué es lo que los Inefables hacen (ni siquiera Slughorn, quien solo le dijo que materias necesitaba aprobar antes de pasar a otro estudiante con nombre más importante) en sus oficinas y laboratorios en el Departamento de Misterios, pero Historia de la Magia era una materia requerida para entrar al programa. Merlín no quiera que uno acabe en una época desconocida durante tiempos turbios.

Ese era el tipo de suerte que tenían los Potter.

El señor Bins continuó su repaso sobre el tratado entre el rey de Francia y el Ministro de la Magia francés durante la Guerra de los Cien Años, y como se rompió al enviar a Juana de Arco a la hoguera.

Una bolita de pergamino le golpeó la nuca, y molesta, tomó su varita y volteó. Black la saludó con la mano desde su lugar al fondo del salón, una sonrisa ladeada adornaba su atractivo rostro.

Levantando la varita, la movió de forma elegante, y observó con satisfacción como le empezaban a crecer los dientes, y seguía, y seguía.

Las carcajadas de Potter atrajeron la atención del salón. Remus no parecía impresionado, y Pettigrew intentó fulminarla con la mirada.

Intentó; Morgan enarcó una ceja y el chico se acobardó.

-Señor Lupin, llueve al señor Black a la enfermería-instruyó el profesor, y sin esperar un segundo volvió a su repaso.

-Sabes qué tendría que restarte puntos- comentó Lily.

Morgan le dio una mirada inocente.

-Pero no lo harás.

-Esta vez no.

* * *

 **5 de Junio, 1976**

Los T.I.M.O.S casi habían acabado, y por segunda vez, Morgan Potter los estaba sobrevivido; solo esperaba pasarlos.

Los rayos del sol se infiltraron en el salón vacío, y con un suspiro, cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutar del calor. Podría quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, en el gentil abrazo del sol, pero el alivio causado por el final de los exámenes era opacado por los recuerdos que amenazaban con resurgir, y sentía que tenía que hacer algo; quería estar cerca de alguien. Era consciente de la fecha, y no quería pensar en esa persona, y en cómo a pesar de todo, extrañaba su presencia.

Abrió un ojo y divisó a Timothy sentado sobre el escritorio, con libro en mano. Abrió el otro y comenzó a sonreír lentamente. Una pequeña parte racional insistía en que tenía que dejar al muchacho ir antes de que alguien saliera lastimado, pero así como Lily era orgullosa ella era egoísta.

Sus dedos se enredaron alrededor del libro y se lo arrebató de las manos. Timothy la miró con confusión, que se tornó en nerviosismo al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le preguntó temeroso.

Morgan rió suavemente, colocando sus manos a cada lado del chico e inclinándose hacia él.

-¿Por qué crees que hice algo?

Intentó responder, pero Morgan lo cortó con un beso, que fue seguido de otro, y luego de otro. Timothy la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo, que era casi tan cálido como el sol. Morgan frunció el entrecejo. Timothy era demasiado gentil, la trataba como si estuviera hecha de cristal y no podía evitar compararlo. No quería compararlo.

Se separó un segundo y volvió a besarlo, pidiendo permiso para profundizarlo. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y las probabilidades de que fuera él parecían escasas.

Morgan enterró una mano en su cabello castaño mientras la otra se aferraba a su nuca. Necesitaba estar cerca de alguien, pero no se sintió satisfecha cuando Timothy la rodeó con sus brazos, ni cuando sus manos comenzaron una lenta y respetuosa exploración. Se apegó más a él, y un poco más, hasta que la espalda del Ranveclaw descansó sobre la madera y ella no tuvo más remedio que trepar el escritorio y acomodarse sobre el.

Se separó por un momento y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, no queriendo asustarlo.

Timothy asintió y tomó un salvaje mechón rojo para luego colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron su mejilla.

-Eres muy bonita-murmuró.

Morgan volvió a besarlo, y él le devolvió el afecto con el mismo entusiasmo. El calor del sol comenzaba a molestarle, y sin separarse de Timothy se quitó el saco, para luego recostarse completamente sobre él.

Los besos de la pelirroja se movieron a su mandíbula, y luego comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, mientras jugaba con su cabello. Timothy se aferró a ella, y cuando Morgan lo mordió suavemente, sus caderas se dispararon hacia arriba.

Morgan se quedó quieta un momento, ajena a lo que acababa de sentir. Lentamente, movió sus caderas, sacando un pequeño gemido del chico debajo de ella. Ella también jadeó, y sus caderas continuaron moviéndose lentamente, de forma automática.

Jadeó de nuevo, sorprendida, cuando Timothy se enderezó. La sostuvo para que no cayera y sus movimientos se ajustaron a los suyos. Tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabello ahora púrpura. Cuando volvió a buscar sus labios, Morgan le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Creo que…¡Oh!

Los adolescentes se separaron enseguida, como si se hubieran quemado. Miraron en dirección de la puerta. Timothy enrojeció hasta las orejas, y Morgan intentó acomodarse el uniforme en vano.

Una chica morena con uniforme de Gryffindor estaba a la puerta junto a Sirius Black.

-Oh, lo siento tanto-se disculpó la chica, enrojeciendo casi tanto como Timothy-. Pensé que estaba vacío.

Black tenía la mirada clavada en Morgan, pero no delataba nada. Era inquietante, lo tranquilo que parecía. Morgan no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-E-e-ess-stá bi-bien- se las arregló para decir Timothy, tan quieto como una estatua.

Black posó sus ojos sobre él y estos se oscurecieron. Sin otra mirada en dirección de la pelirroja, tomó la mano de la chica y jaló, lejos del otro par.

Con una última sonrisa apenada, la chica de Gryffindor cerró la puerta.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos.

-Bueno- anunció Timothy-, eso no fue incómodo.

Morgan lanzó una risita deshonesta y buscó su saco.

* * *

 **9 de Junio, 1976**

El TIMO de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras le costó tanto como la primera vez. Casi arruinó su práctico, pero se rehusaba a rendirse con el teórico. Era su última esperanza.

Levantó la vista y recorrió el Gran Salón. En una de las primeras filas, Lily escribía avidamente, y a su lado Timothy hacía lo mismo.

Enumere seis características de los Inferius y hable de ellas.

Morgan se mordió una uña; solo le faltaba una, pero no podía recordar nada más.

-Pueden hablar.

Morgan se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Black, que estaba sentado detrás de ella, en su oído. Su aliento le provocó escalofríos.

Lo escuchó recostándose de nuevo contra su silla, y rápidamente escribió lo que le dijo, extendiéndose en un par de oraciones al recordar la característica.

Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se masajeó la mano, que la tenía acalambrada, mientras releía a toda velocidad sus respuestas.

-¡Dejen las plumas, por favor!-pidió el profesor Flitwick-¡Tú también, Stebbins! ¡Por favor, quédense sentados en sus sitios mientras yo recojo las hojas! ¡Accio!

Los pergaminos se enrollaron y salieron volando en dirección del pequeño profesor, derribandolo. Morgan soltó una risita, viendo cómo los alumnos de las primeras filas lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-Gracias, gracias. ¡Muy bien, ya pueden irse todos!

Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y esperó por Lily.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó James, deteniéndose a su lado, esperando por Remus y Pettigrew.

-No estoy segura-confesó-¿A tí?

-Pan comido-sonrió arrogante.

En las últimas semanas, James y ella habían encontrado más cosas en común además de su desagrado por Snape y su preocupación por los asuntos concernientes a la familia Black. Era algo bueno, en especial considerando que tendrían que pasar las vacaciones de verano bajo el mismo techo. Sería una preocupación menos para sus abuelos si se llevaban bien.

-Vamos a ir al lago. ¿Quieres venir?-la invitó.

-Voy a ir con Lily, pero la convenceré de unirnos- prometió, sonriendo al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos ante la mención de la otra bruja.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Black, apareciendo detrás de ella y apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

James asintió, y se alejó con su grupo.

Black se volteó por un momento.

-¿No vienes?

-Luego.

Aceptando la respuesta, se fue con los otros tres.

Lily y Timothy se acercaron a ella.

-¿Quieres venir al lago, Tim?-preguntó Morgan a Timothy.

El chico se pasó la mano por el rostro. Tenía ojeras, y en ese momento era admirable se mostrara coherente.

-Creo que voy a volver a la torre de Ravenlcaw a dormir una siesta. Diviértanse- les dijo, dándola a Morgan un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir.

La pelirroja le ofreció su brazo a la otra.

-Nosotras contra el mundo- dijo Lily, aceptando el brazo.

Se acercaron al lago en silencio, y una vez en la orilla del lago, dejaron sus bolsos sobre la hierba junto con su calzado antes de acercarse y meter los pies en el agua.

-¿Qué te pareció la pregunta quince?-preguntó Lily, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba. El sol le golpeó el rostro, y la chica movió los hombros, intentando liberarse de la tensión.

-Lily, por favor no hablemos de esto. No quiero volver a pensar en ese exámen.

-Digo lo mismo.

Las pelirrojas giraron las cabezas a tiempo de ver a Alice MacMillan, Marlene McKinnon y otra chica de Gryffindor de aura serena llamaba Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas era bonita; alta y de forma atlética, con la piel de un rico tono café y ojos del mismo color. Tenía su lacio cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, lo que resaltaba sus duras facciones. Sonrió suavemente al acercarse.

-Hola, Alice-sonrió Morgan, casi habiendo olvidado su existencia en los últimos meses.

-¿Podemos unirnos?-preguntó.

Lily y Morgan le dieron un afirmativo amistoso, y las otras chicas dejaron sus pertenencias junto al montón de las primeras dos antes de unirseles.

McKinnon entabló conversación con Lily enseguida, y Dorcas se inclinó para estudiar unas rocas.

-¿Cómo has estado, Morgan?-inquirió Alice-Casi no nos cruzamos, lo que es una lástima. Siempre le digo a Marlene y Dorcas que me pareces muy simpática.

El cabello rubio de Alice brillaba bajo el sol, formando un halo, y mientras hablaba se movía sobre las plantas de sus pies. Parecía honesta, y su energía era contagiosa. Morgan se encontró a sí misma sintiendo ternura por la chica.

-Estaré mejor cuando las clases acaban-dijo, ante lo que Alice soltó una risita y se mostró de acuerdo-¿Qué hay de tí?

-Oh, no ha pasado mucho. Estoy nerviosa; Frank quiere que conozca a su madre este verano. Escuché que tiene un carácter,...fuerte, y de verdad quiero agradarle. He pensado en hacer un encantamiento de crecimiento en mi cabello, tal vez le guste más así. ¿Tu que piensas? ¿Cómo me vería con el cabello por la cintura? A tí te queda muy bien, pero creo que escondería mi rostro; aunque siempre puedo atarlo, pero será horrible con el calor. Tampoco sé si debería llevarle algo. Pensé en hacerle brownies, o en regalarle algo como un florero, o tal vez un marco con una foto de Frank. ¿Qué crees que debería usar? ¿Vestido o jeans? ¿Rosa o…

-Alice- ambas miraron en dirección de McKinnon, quien miraba a la rubia como si sus divagaciones fueran cosa de todos los días-, respira. La estás asustando.

Alice hizo como le decían.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Morgan.

Dorcas se levantó con una roca en mano y continuó su examinación.

-Te acostumbras.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Alice.

Antes de que Morgan pudiera reconfontarla, vio a Lily salir del lago corriendo. La siguió con la mirada y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!

Con un nudo en la garganta, se apresuró detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-escuchó a Alice preguntar.

-Potter y su pandilla, molestando a Snape-contestó McKinnon.

Escuchó la voz de Dorcas, pero no distinguió las palabras.

Tenía que pararlo.

Eso no estaría sucediendo si hubiera intentado arreglar las cosas entre Snape y Lily. Estaba demasiado ofendida, todavía podía escucharlo, llamándola "Abominación" y todavía podía ver el rostro de Lily cada vez que peleaban. Podía verlo de adulto, abusando de su poder para hacer sufrir a Harry, y podía escucharlo llamándola "Abominación".

Todavía lo resentía, todavía podía escucharlo; pero las consecuencias de ese día dictarían la fé de Snape, una fé que se prometió a si misma, meses atrás, que intentaría evitar.

Alcanzó a Lily, James y Black. James se hacía el que estaba reflexionando.

-Es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico…

-Te crees muy gracioso, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

Detrás de James, Snape se arrastraba hacia su varita.

Morgan se acercó a Black con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Detén esto-le imploró.

Black le dio una mirada desinteresada.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido.

Lo miró como si fuera idiota.

-No te ha hecho nada.

Sonrió con maldad.

-Cómo James dijo, simplemente existe.

Morgan inhaló una bocanada de aire, intentando contener las barbaridades que quería gritarle en ese momento.

-Sirius-el uso de su nombre le llamó la atención-,por favor. Solo,...solo déjalo, por favor.

-Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!

El corazón de Morgan se cayó a sus pies, y a su alrededor, casi todo el mundo guardó silencio. Varios intercambiaron miradas inquietantes.

No.

 _Podría haberlo evitado. Es mi culpa._

Lily se quedó muy quieta, con la expresión en blanco. Parpadeó.

-Bien- dijo con tono helado-, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

-¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!-gritó James.

-No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás te llamaría...eso que tu sabes!

-Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería...Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO!

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-¡Evans! ¡Eh Evans! ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-preguntó James, volviéndose hacia Black y Morgan, fingiendo desinterés.

-Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío.

-¡Son unos cara dura!-gritó Morgan, tiesa como una tabla.

Los chicos se volvieron para mirarla con estupefacción.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó Black, señalándose para hacer énfasis- ¿No escuchaste lo que Snape…

-¡No me importa lo que dijo Snape! ¡No les hizo nada y lo molestaron solo porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus tristes existencias! ¡¿Se creen mejor solo porque atacan a un estudiante indefenso?! ¡Solo son patéticos!

-¡Escuchaste lo que le dijo a Evans!-gritó Black, tomando un paso amenazador en su dirección. James no dijo nada, solo la miraba como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que no entendía-¡Lo escuchaste! ¡Y lo defiendes! ¡A un mortífago!

-¡YA ESTOY HASTA AQUÍ CONTIGO ACUSANDO A GENTE DE SER MORTÍFAGA! ¡Dijo eso _después_ de que comenzaran a molestarlo!

-¡Pero es un…

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!- estaba tan enojada que veía rojo, y tenía el cabello y los ojos de un inquietante negro-¡Te paseas por el castillo alardeando de lo diferente que eres al resto de tu familia, pero eres igual! ¡Atacas a otros porque te divierte su sufrimiento o porque no piensan como tú! ¡No eres mejor que el resto, Black, pero no te das cuenta porque tienes la cabeza metida en el trasero!

Sin darle oportunidad de continuar con la discusión, fue en busca de Lily.

* * *

 **N/A:**...Vaya que lo bueno dura poco.

Van a hacer las paces, eventualmente. Creo que en el fondo Sirius sabe que Morgan tiene razón, pero es muy cabezota.

A James, en cambio, le dio un par de cosas en las que pensar.

Se acerca el verano, y ya tengo algo de acción planeada **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),** jeje,...jejejejej

En el siguiente capítulo, Morgan consuela a Lily y comienza el verano.

Para los fans de Timothy, ¿que les parece?

Y para los de Sirius, también ¿que piensan? ¿Alguna predicción?

Por alguna razón, me imagino el "Vals de tía Marge" en el fondo de las últimas dos escenas. No entiendo porque.

Buenas noches! Baiiii!

P.D: Tengo sueño y es más tarde de lo normal, así que solo revisé el capítulo a medias. Me disculpo por cualquier tipo de error que haya, y no teman en decirme :)


	19. Capítulo 17

**Sara:** Graciazz ^-^

 **Nat-Marie:** Pos es que es cierto, Sirius es flexible...ya me lo mal pensé, jeje.

Ya se arreglaran las cosas, lo prometo.

Interesante es una forma de ponerlo…

Gracias por comentar :D

 **beatleclaw:** ¿Sabes a quien le gusta The Beatles? A Sirius ;), al menos en mi historia le gustan.

¿Queres drama y salseo? Pos te daré algo de ambos, jijijij.

Beatendorr suena a que tenés problemas de majeo de la ira xD

Morgan lleva entrenando un par de meses, pero los otros estuvieron al menos dos años para lograrlo. Voy a ir mostrando más de a poco y también estoy dando pistas sobre su forma ;)

A Sirius le gusta que Morgan lo manosee :p

Gracias por comentar :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El Mensaje Amigable de James**

 **9 de Junio, 1976**

Luego de intimidar a un alumno de cuarto año para que le diera la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor, Morgan se apresuró hacia donde recordaba se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas de quinto.

Abrió cada puerta y ganó varios gritos enojados en el proceso, pero finalmente encontró la de Lily.

La prefecta se encontraba acurrucada sobre su cama, con las rodillas contra el pecho y la cara enterrada en ellas. Sollozaba de tal manera que uno pensaría que había perdido a su mascota y no a ese idiota, pobre excusa de amigo.

Morgan cerró la puerta y se acercó con pasos lentos. Sí Lily era como ella cuando estaba en ese estado, era muy capaz de lanzarle una maldición sin siquiera ver quien era. Se sentó sobre la cama y colocó un brazo alrededor de ella, ante lo que Lily cedió, envolviendo a Morgan en un abrazo y llorando en su hombro.

-Sssh-intentó calmarla, acariciando su cabello y dibujando círculos en su espalda-, todo está bien.

Podía sentir las temblorosas manos de Lily en su espalda, y la tela húmeda de su camisa le incomodaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario; se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama con Lily en brazos y como pudo, colocó un edredón blanco con flores y pájaros a su alrededor.

Morgan no estaba segura de que sentir. Por un lado, quería sacar su varita y darle caza a Snape por hacer a Lily llorar; pero en el fondo se echaba la culpa. Ella sabía que eso sucedería; Harry le había contado sobre el evento luego de una fallida lección privada con el profesor de pociones en quinto año, y ella se había prometido a sí misma que salvaría la amistad de Lily y Snape. No había intentado lo suficiente, y en el fondo sabía que en realidad no le interesaba lo que sucediera con su futuro profesor; nunca le había caído bien, ni siquiera luego de enterarse de que todo lo que había hecho había sido para proteger a Harry de Voldemort. Su hermano lo había perdonado fácilmente, pero ella no podía olvidar todo lo que había provocado, o más bien, provocaría.

No podía olvidar su patético intento solo un par de meses atrás, que acabó con Snape llamándola "abominación" y una Lily desairada por una larga semana. Otra razón por la que hizo la vista gorda. Esa palabra sonaba en su cabeza cada vez que veía a Snape. Abominación. Abominación. Y la cicatriz en su antebrazo quemaba como si Bellatrix la estuviera marcando una vez más. Bastarda. Bastarda. Ella no podía ser como Harry, no podía ser la mejor persona y perdonar a alguien por algo que todavía no había hecho; no podía ver más allá de su odio e intentar hacerlos cambiar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Quería verlos sufrir, quería verlos perder. Quería asegurarse de que pagaran por esos crímenes que todavía no cometían.

No tuvo en consideración que otros a su alrededor sufrirían también.

Otro sollozo se abrió paso a través de Lily y llenó el silencio de la habitación, y Morgan se sintió tan mal, que por un momento fue como si ella misma la hubiera llamado "Sangre sucia".

Permaneció en silencio y dejó que Lily mojara su camisa, era lo menos que podía ser.

* * *

 **C** uando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y dio paso al canto de los búhos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y por ella entraron, Alice, Dorcas y Marlene.

McKinnon miró a Morgan con recelo pero no dijo nada y se sentó sobre su cama, de donde luego sacó un diario de debajo de su almohada y comenzó a escribir.

Dorcas le dio una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la ventana para luego dirigirse al baño.

Alice se acercó a las pelirrojas con expresión afligida y una gran porción de pastel de chocolate en mano. Le dio una mirada al plato y luego a las chicas.

-Lo siento Morgan, creí que Lily estaría sola.

La Slytherin le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre- mintió, pensando en que le encantaría una ensalada rusa.

Alice tomó asiento al borde de la cama y pasó su mano por la espalda de Lily, quien intentó sonreír.

-¿Cómo…

-Estoy bien, Alice. De verdad.

-Te dije que Snape no te convenía-llegó la voz de McKinnon desde su cama, quien ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

Morgan hizo de cuenta que no existía y Dorcas salió del baño.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? Te sentirás mejor-dijo la chica, liberando su cabello de su cola de caballo.

Morgan la animó a levantarse.

-Podemos tomar chocolate caliente cuando salgas.

-Pero ya terminó la cena-dijo Lily con voz lastimera.

Morgan hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Puedo ir a la cocina. Le agrado a los elfos.

Lily no parecía tener la energía para interrogarla en su conocimiento respecto a la ubicación de la cocina, por lo que asintió con aire ausente y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-¿Quiere que te acompañe?-preguntó Alice.

-Seguro.

* * *

 **A** lice intentó entablar conversación en el camino, y Morgan se sintió mal por no poder seguirla. La rubia tenía buenas intenciones, pero la otra chica estaba demasiado ocupada teniéndose lástima.

" _-No seas patética. Los Slytherin estamos por encima de eso."_

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Daphne en su cabeza.

Lanky estaba feliz de verla, y aún más de verla con una amiga. Morgan no la corrigió, pues no quería insultar a Alice, pero apenas la conocía.

Regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor cargadas de diferentes delicias, todas de chocolate. Alice no ocultó su admiración cuando Morgan hizo levitar los alimentos sin pronunciar palabra.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, la rubia dudó un momento y Morgan gruñó por lo bajo. Snape esperaba sentado frente al retrato, y al ver a las brujas se apresuró a levantarse con torpeza.

-No-le cortó antes de que hablara.

-Por favor, Edevane, dile que quiero hablar con ella.

-Carajo, no- le hizo una mueca, como si hubiera dicho que la tierra era plana.

Alice, siendo más sensible, tomó un paso tentativo en su dirección.

-Mira Severus, creo que es mejor que esperes unos días. Pueden hablar cuando se haya calmado.

-¡No!- gritó el chico, y Morgan se colocó delante de Alice de forma protectora, dando al chico una mirada que no daba lugar a una discusión- Necesito verla ahora; tengo que explicarle.

-No me hagas llamar a James, Quejicus. Estoy segura de que no le importaría darte otra lección- dijo Morgan, tomando un paso amenazador en su dirección.

Snape era más alto que ella, pero Blaise le había enseñado la manera correcta de pararse en esas ocasiones. Usualmente funcionaba, y la otra persona no tardaba en retroceder, pero Snape estaba desesperado. Lo veía en sus oscuros ojos, era como si necesitara a Lily casi tanto como el oxígeno. No le gustaba esa mirada, como si estuviera obsesionado.

-No me importa. Me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche si tengo que- y para probar su punto, volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

Detrás de ella, Alice se acercó pero se mantuvo detrás de la pelirroja.

-Mira, le diré que estás aquí, pero no es nuestra culpa si no quiere salir.

Antes de que Morgan pudiera protestar, Alice tomó su mano y susurró la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, quien miraba a Morgan y Snape con desdén.

-Yo lo dejaría ahí toda la noche.

Alice ignoró la sugerencia y la hizo pasar primero.

* * *

 **L** ily fue con Snape, para el disgusto de Morgan, mientras ella se quedó con las otras tres leonas. Alice y Dorcas no parecían perturbadas por su presencia, de hecho se mostraron muy amenas y hablar con ellas probó ser sencillo cuando comenzaron a burlarse de los intentos fallidos de Slughoron por recordar sus nombres; pero McKinnon no le dijo mucho, de tanto en tanto le lanzaba una mirada desagradable, pero Morgan, estando acostumbrada a ese tratamiento, lo ignoró con gran simpleza.

Lily volvió al cabo de unos minutos, y McKinnon dejó de lado su desagrado por Morgan por unas horas. Comieron y bebieron chocolate hasta bien entrada la noche; McKinnon contaba buenos chistes, aunque eran demasiado verdes para Lily; y Dorcas hacía una buena imitación de la profesora McGonagall.

Bien entrada la madrugada, Morgan se levantó para irse, pero Lily le pidió que se quedara. Se acurrucaron en la cama e intentaron no moverse por miedo a tirar la otra al suelo. Morgan no podía ver la expresión de Lily porque esta le daba la espalda, pero sabía que debía de sentirse pésima. Con cuidado de no molestarla, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y ella se aferró a su mano y le dio un apretón.

Solo se permitió dormir una vez que la respiración de Lily se acompasó.

* * *

 **10 de Junio, 1976**

A pesar de haber terminado con los TIMOS todavía tenían clase, por lo que al día siguiente las chicas bajaron las escaleras con grandes ojeras y expresiones amargadas.

La mayoría de los alumnos debían estar en el Gran Comedor, pero los Merodeadores permanecían en la sala común.

-¿Evans?

James se levantó del sofá y se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más. Morgan sintió el deseo de sacar su varita y usar un encantamiento para peinarlo.

Cansada, Lily se acercó al chico, y este la llevó a un rincón de la sala, donde murmuraron por unos momentos.

-Buenas- saludó Remus, que estaba acomodando los libros en su mochila.

Morgan le devolvió el saludo y se movió para sentarse a su lado, pero notó la expresión oscura en el rostro de Black al verla y se alejó, eligiendo quedarse junto a Dorcas, quien comenzó a hablarle de rocas.

Lily volvió, y los nueve salieron de la sala común y caminaron juntos hacia el comedor.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó la metamorfomaga, asintiendo discretamente en dirección de James.

Lily asintió.

-Sí, solo quería saber como estaba.

Entraron al Gran Comedor e inmediatamente, la pelirroja supo que los estudiantes estuvieron hablando de Lily, pues la gran habitación se sumió en un silencio denso.

Con la cabeza en alto, la prefecta se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones seguida por el resto, ignorando los susurros y los dedos que apuntaban en su dirección. Morgan notó que Snape no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, pero al verla rodeada de Gryffindors, Greengrass, Rosier, Nott y otro chico de cabello negro y ojos grises le dieron una mirada peligrosa.

Morgan ajustó su agarre sobre su varita de forma automática, y apenas contuvo la compostura cuando una mano se posó alrededor de su codo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Black, que tenía los ojos clavados en Rosier y compañía. La guió hacia la mesa con una mano en su brazo y la otra en un bolsillo, donde Morgan sospechaba descansaba su varita. Se sentó junto a Timothy, y Black tomó el lugar a su otro lado; la soltó y le dio la espalda, entablando conversación con McKinnon.

Lily se sentó frente a ella junto a Bertúpido, quien ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su libro de aritmancia.

Timothy miró a Lily rápidamente y luego a Morgan, ésta negó una vez y colocó una mano sobre la suya, ante lo que Timothy asintió e intentó sonreírle.

Casi podía saborear las vacaciones, y pidió a Merlín que todos llegaran en una pieza.

* * *

 **24 de Junio, 1976**

Luego de su clase de Historia de la Magia tenía un periódo libre, en el que McGonagall la guió hacia la oficina del director.

Morgan la siguió en silencio, intentando pensar en que podría haber hecho. ¿Sería por el encantamiento de cosquillas que había usado en Snape? Ella solo lo había hecho porque él chico intentó hablar con Lily de nuevo, a pesar de que ella le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado. Ponía una máscara de desinterés cada vez que veía a Quejicus o este era mencionando, pero Morgan sabía que estaba fingiendo, y los rumores no ayudaban. Sólo esperaba que para el regreso a clases en septiembre los estudiantes hubieran encontrado alguien más interesante sobre quien hablar.

-Helado de menta- dijo la profesora McGonagall, y la gárgola comenzó a girar-Muy bien Potter, el profesor Dumbledore la espera.

La mujer se retiró y Morgan ascendió las escaleras, preguntándose qué quería esa vez el anciano. ¿Acaso había algún pariente al que todavía no conocía?

Cuando entró, vio a Dumbledore parado frente al pensadero, y aunque su vista estaba clavada en los recuerdos que nadaban en las aguas del pequeño recipiente, mantenía conversación con el retrato de una de las directoras.

-¡Ah! Señorita Potter, gracias por venir.

-No es como si tuviera elección-dijo Morgan, ante lo que los ojos del hombre parecieron brillar divertidos.

-No, supongo que no- cruzó sus manos delante de su vientre-¿Está emocionada por las vacaciones?

-Tendré tiempo para investigar.

-Sí,...Morgan-se acercó a ella de manera casual y colocó una mano sobre su hombro-, con respecto a tu tarea, ¿hay algo con lo que necesites ayuda? Imagino que debe de ser difícil tener todo este peso sobre tus hombros, y después de todo por lo que has pasado, yo creo, y estoy seguro de que Fleamont y Euphemia estarán de acuerdo, que te mereces un verano mundano.

Morgan se quitó la mano del hombro con gentileza.

-Con el debido respeto señor, con cada día que pasa muere gente inocente, y con cada día que pasa nos arriesgamos a que Voldemort se entere de mi existencia. Descansaré cuando uno de los dos esté muerto.

Dumbledore la observó serio, con un dejo de lástima en sus orbes azules. Morgan odiaba la lástima, por lo que se paró derecha, echó los hombros para atrás y alzó el mentón.

-Es cierto, lamentablemente es cierto, querida amiga. Gente muere mientras hablamos, y más morirán si fallas en tu tarea.

Se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo como comenzaba a enfadarse. El Dumbledore de esa época era igual al del futuro, dudando de sus capacidades, pero queriendo que otros niños se unieran a su tonto ejército.

-No voy a fallar.

-Fallarás si no te cuidas. Odiaría verte ser consumida por esta tarea, Morgan-ella apartó la mirada, viendo como las gotas de agua golpeaban las ventanas del despacho-. La verdad es que el peso que te ha tocado cargar es demandante, quizá demasiado para alguien de tu edad.

Un trueno retumbó en la distancia.

-Puedo lidiar con ello.

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero aún así estoy aquí para ayudarte, para aliviar tu carga tanto como pueda-le dijo suavemente.

-¿Voldemort sabe que existo?

-Estás a salvo-respondió calmadamente, y ella le entrecerró los ojos por un momento para luego arreglar su expresión. La expresión del anciano permanecía impasible, pero algo en su tono tranquilo hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca-; te aseguro que nadie sabe quién eres, nadie que no deba.

Morgan pensó en el pensadero y la estantería que se encontraba a su lado. En el futuro estaba llena de recuerdos, en su mayoría de Tom Ryddle, pero en esa época los frasquitos apenas llenaban la mitad. Nunca había visto un recuerdo de Voldemort, esa había sido tarea de Harry, en quien Dumbledore confiaba más.

Morgan no culpaba al Dumbledore del futuro por perder un poco de confianza en ella; después de todo, él siempre supo que Draco era un mortífago, y Harry sabía que ella desaparecía seguido. Ambos debieron sospechar lo mismo, pero su hermano vivió lo suficiente para recuperar la confianza.

Ese Dumbledore sabía poco y nada de su relación en el futuro, y lo encontró sabio que permaneciera ignorante. Tal vez pensaba que su yo del futuro y Morgan estaban en buenos términos.

-¿Mencionó que quiere ayudarme?

-Así es.

-Necesito recuerdos de Tom Ryddle. De él, de gente que lo conocía, de su familia, cualquiera que usted considere puede saber algo útil.

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

Lo pensó por un momento. Sí era honesta consigo misma, no confiaba mucho en él (gracias a ese pequeño incidente en que crió a su hermano como un cerdo para el matadero) y quería resolverlo sola. Estaba cansada de gente pensando que no era ni lo suficientemente buena o inteligente.

-Escondites.

-¿Algo más?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si existían libros sobre la lengua parsel y si poseía alguno, pero lo pensó mejor. No quería que hiciera preguntas; ya la tenía vigilada, y preguntar por esa clase de libros o libros sobre Horrocruxes provocaría una vigilancia más intensa.

Decidió que volvería sólo como último recurso, y mientras tanto, podría convencer a Lily, James y el resto de que unirse a una resistencia sería una mala idea.

-Nada, señor.

-Muy bien. Disfrute su verano, señorita Potter. Y por favor, descanse. Sea una adolescente.

* * *

 **26 de Junio, 1976**

-Todo está lleno-se quejó Morgan mientras ella y Lily buscaban un compartimento.

-Sí te hubieras levantado temprano habríamos llegado temprano-le regañó la otra chica.

Júpiter extendió las alas y chilló.

-Nadie te preguntó- dijo Morgan.

Lily abrió una puerta.

-¿Les molesta si nos sentamos aquí?

-¡Claro que no!-Morgan reconoció la voz de Alice y gruñó, despidiéndose de su siesta. Esa chica era un loro.

El tren no tardó en partir, al igual que las chicas no tardaron en entablar conversación. Era extraño, hablaban de cosas que no involucraban sus clases o magos asesinos; hablaban sobre productos para el cabello, chicos y lo inmaduro que era James Potter, y Morgan descubrió que le era difícil actuar con normalidad. Podía hacerlo con Lily, y casi lo había hecho con los Merodeadores luego de pascua, pero ellos eran diferentes al grupo sentado a su lado. Se sintió triste al darse cuenta de que ya no recordaba cómo llevar una conversación frívola con chicas de su edad; lo único que habitaba en su mente eran horrocruxes, las maneras de salvar a sus padres, su necesidad de olvidar a Draco Malfoy y su traición, y su arduo entrenamiento como animaga (lo único que había logrado desde el día que bebió la poción fue un extraño bigote del que apenas pudo deshacerse). ¿Cómo podía hablar de chicos? ¿o cremas, líneas de bronceado, o lo que Susan Bones dijo sobre Alecto Carrow? O sobre lo que haría en el verano, que consistiría en explorar la biblioteca de los Potter a fondo.

Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió y Timothy asomó la cabeza.

-Uh,...¿puedo robarte por unos minutos?-preguntó.

Morgan asintió entusiasmada y se levantó.

-No la devuelvas- dijo Lily socarrona.

Las otras tres rieron.

-No hagan nada que yo no haría-añadió McKinnon.

Morgan les dio una última mirada y les mostró el dorso de los dedos índices y medio antes de irse.

* * *

Los amigos de Timothy eran algo arrogantes, pero Morgan dudaba que supieran que lo eran; parecía un rasgo característico de la casa, y una de las pocas personas que no lo poseía había sido, o sería, Luna Lovegood.

Muchos la llamaban "Lunática", y aunque Morgan estaba de acuerdo en que la chica era algo excéntrica, le agradaba; con Luna se tenía asegurado una interesante conversación.

Le sorprendió que Bertúpido no estuviera ahí. No se lo había cruzado en el camino, por lo que tampoco estaba con Lily. Cuando le preguntó a Timothy por su paradero, este le dijo que no sabía dónde estaba.

Tenía un mal presentimiento creciendo en su estómago, que era más difícil de ignorar cada vez que Bertúpido desaparecía.

Los amigos de Timothy intentaron incluirla en la conversación, pero Morgan prefirió no participar de ella, y pasó unos minutos estudiando al grupo. No sabía qué pensar de ellos, parecían algo fríos y calculadores, o tal vez era simplemente que sus personalidades contrastaban drásticamente comparadas con la de Timothy, que era cálido, nervioso y servicial, y eso parecía exagerar los carácteres de los otros.

Bajó la mirada a su mano entrelazada con la de Timothy y frunció los labios. Tal vez debía dejarlo ir, lo había pensado más de una vez, pero cada vez que se encontraba con su mirada de cachorro mojado se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y se acobardaba. Ella sabía que era importante para el chico, y la parte desinteresada de ella empalidecía en comparación con la egoísta.

Timothy se aclaró la garganta y le dio una mirada a sus amigos, quienes parecieron entender y se levantaron. Se fueron del compartimento entre risitas y miradas no tan discretas. Morgan rodó los ojos, sintiéndose incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

Se volvió hacia Timothy, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué se trataba todo eso, el chico la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia sí con ligera brusquedad. Estampó sus labios contra los suyos con fiereza, y Morgan, sorprendida, tardó unos segundos antes de responderle.

Sus manos subieron por sus brazos lentamente, mientras que Timothy tomó su cabello en un puño y jaló con fuerza.

Morgan jadeó.

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Fue demasiado?-le preguntó, de repente nervioso.

La expresión de la pelirroja cambió y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Lo atrajo en otro beso, y sin desperdiciar tiempo se sentó en su regazo. Su lengua exploró la boca del chico, y al apartarse le mordió el labio, ganando un pequeño gruñido gutural. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre la mandíbula del chico, pero Timothy le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y volvió a agarrar su cabello, ladeando su cuerpo hacia un lado. Comenzó a esparcir besos experimentales sobre su cuello de porcelana, mientras su mano libre exploraba el costado de Morgan. Ella enterró sus manos en su cabello castaño y cerró los ojos, apretando las piernas en un intento por aliviar el creciente calor.

Tentativo, Timothy subió su mano, observando sus reacciones con cuidado y dándole tiempo de rechazarlo. Gruñendo, Morgan tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho y le dio un suave apretón. Como si la estuviera estudiando, le dio otro apretón más fuerte y Morgan se mordió el labio. Todavía sosteniéndola, su mano comenzó a bajar hasta posarse sobre su muslo.

La miró a los ojos y ella asintió, para luego atraerlo en otro beso. No fue difícil ganar dominancia sobre Timothy, y el chico le cedió el poder felizmente, comenzando a mover su mano hacia arriba y debajo de su falda. Morgan movió las caderas, urgiéndolo, y los dedos del chico rozaron la tela de su ropa interior, justo encima de donde ella lo quería.

La puerta se abrió y ambos pegaron un salto.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.

-¡Maldita sea, James!-gritó Morgan, volteandose para verlo recargado contra el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Justo te estaba buscando-dijo el chico, entrando y tomando asiento frente a la pareja. Fue seguido por un ruborizado Remus y un malhumorado Black, con quien Morgan todavía no hablaba.

-No me interesa.

-No hablo contigo-dijo el Gryffindor, para luego inclinarse y señalar a hablo a él.

Timothy la miró con alarma, pero Morgan se cruzó de brazos. Era una posición incómoda, con el torso en dirección de los tres leones y las piernas sobre el regazo de Timothy, intentando ayudarlo a mantener algo de dignidad.

-¿Yo?

James sonrió de forma encantadora y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Sí, tú. Asumo que tú eres Alberts, y si no lo eres-por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos avellanas se desviaron hacia Morgan-, me siento mal por él.

-S-sí. Soy yo.

-Bien, bien-James se levantó de su asiento y se dejó caer al otro lado de Timothy. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo atrajo a su costado. James era más corpulento que Timothy gracias al Quidditch, y Morgan no culpaba a su novio por estar tan nervioso. El bastardo podía ser intimidante cuando quería. Dio una mirada cautelosa a los otros dos; las mejillas de Remus volvían a su tono natural y sus ojos verdes estaban posados sobre Timothy, pero los de Black estaban posados sobre el cuello de Morgan. Se señaló su propio cuello, y Morgan se cubrió el suyo con el cabello, ocultando la evidencia.

-Así que, Alberts-comenzó James con tono amistoso, lanzando una rápida mirada en dirección de Morgan y ajustándose los lentes-, ¿cuales son tus intenciones con mi hermana?

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín, James! ¡Déjalo en paz!- Morgan se volvió hacia él- Y no soy tu hermana.

-Sí, sí lo eres, pero lo discutiremos luego. Pero tú-volvió a enfocarse en Timothy, que la miraba en busca de ayuda-, no me respondiste.

-Bueno, yo...yo…

James asintió en su dirección de forma alentadora y apretó su hombro de forma amenazadora.

-¿Tú?

-¿Nada malo?

-¿Me estás preguntando?-preguntó James con tranquilidad.

Timothy lo miró con ojos como platos.

-¡No! No, claro que no, solo respondo.

-Ya basta, James.

-Nah-interrumpió Black, jugando con su varita sin apartar su mirada de Timothy-; tenemos que asegurarnos de que entienda.

-Es solo un mensaje amigable-añadió Remus.

-Eso-James le dio la razón-Un mensaje amigable-Miró a Timothy con seriedad y pegó su nariz a la suya-. Rompe el corazón de mi hermana, y te rompemos todos los huesos, ¿entiendes?

-¡JAMES!

Timothy asintió con rapidez.

-Pero antes de hacer eso-añadió Black, levantándose y agachándose frente al castaño-, te llevaremos al Bosque Prohibido, donde nadie volverá a encontrarte.

-¡SIRIUS!

Al escucharla usando su primer nombre, Black le dio una mirada rápida y le guiñó un ojo.

-El bosque es muy grande, y está lleno de criaturas peligrosas-terció Remus con una sonrisa peligrosa amenazando con esparcirse por su rostro-,como lobos.

Timothy tragó en seco.

-¿Nos entendemos, Alberts?-preguntó James, ante lo que el castaño asintió rápidamente. El Gryffindor sonrió de oreja a oreja-¡Que bien! Morgan, ya casi llegamos. Deberías despedirte de Evans.

Se levantaron, y con una última mirada, se fueron. James se detuvo por un momento al salir y se pasó un dedo por el cuello para luego señalar al Ravenclaw. Morgan corrió la cortina.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Morgan.

Timothy asintió una vez.

-Eeeeh,...sí, sí claro.

* * *

Morgan se despidió de Alice, Dorcas y McKinnon con brevedad, pero se tomó más tiempo con Lily. La prefecta la abrazó con fuerza y le prometió escribirle.

-Tal vez podrías visitarme, si quieres-le dijo mientras se separaban.

Morgan asintió. Definitivamente, si iba a pasar un verano entero con Black y James como compañía, necesitaría interactuar con alguien inteligente para mantenerse cuerda.

Tomó su jaula vacía (había soltado a Júpiter a medio camino) y su baúl, y asegurándose de que su varita siguiera en su bolsillo trasero, se dirigió hacia el pasillo, por donde los pocos estudiantes que quedaban salían con entusiasmo. Las pelirrojas decidieron esperar hasta que pasara la estampida.

Se encontró frente a frente con Snape, quien no parecía verla; tenía sus oscuros ojos clavados en Lily, quien lo miraba con cautela.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-preguntó Morgan, ante lo que la otra chica negó.

-Está bien, esto no tardará.

Morgan rodeó a Snape, le dio una sonrisa dudosa a Lily y marchó por el vagón.

Los señores Potter esperaban en la plataforma junto a Black y James. Al verla, su abuelo la saludó con la mano y se acercó a recibirla. Besó su mejilla y tomó su baúl.

-¿Cómo te fue este par de meses, querida?-le preguntó mientras se acercaban al resto.

-Creo que bien. No sucedió nada interesante.

Black, quien había escuchado la última parte, miró a su alrededor.

-¿En dónde está Alberts? ¿No te vas a despedir?

Morgan lo miró con odio. ¿Ahora le hablaba? Durante las últimas semanas de clase, Black no le había dirigido la palabra, pero permaneció cerca. Se sentaba a su lado durante las comidas y caminaba cerca suyo cuando se dirigían a sus clases. Lo veía mirando en dirección de la mesa de Slytherin seguido, donde Rosier y su pandilla se sentaba; y cada vez se veía preocupado o enojado. Ella había esperado que nadie más notara la forma en la que esos chicos la estaban mirando últimamente; prefería la época en la que tendían a ignorar su existencia. Que Black se diera cuenta no le sentaba bien, y mucho menos que actuara de guardaespaldas. No necesitaba la ayuda de ese pomposo idiota.

Le dio una mirada de soslayo, sus ojos brillaban traviesos, y ella apartó la mirada, ignorando el pequeño tropiezo de su corazón antes de que este acelerara su ritmo.

Ya se había despedido de Timothy, y el chico debía de estar del lado muggle de la estación; sus padres lo esperaban en King Cross porque su hermana squib no podía pasar la barrera.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Euphemia.

-Una amiga-se apresuró a responder Morgan, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de ángel que la sacaba de problemas con algunos profesores-, pero ya me despedí.

Black sonrió ampliamente, y se le formó un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Con aire satisfactorio, tomó el brazo de Fleamont, y James simplemente enarcó mientras hacía lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, los dos mantuvieron sus picos cerrados.

-Muy bien. Entonces toma mi brazo. Llegaremos justo a tiempo para la cena.

* * *

 **N/A:** Comienza el verano y LAS COSAS SE VAN A DESCONTROLAAAAAARR!

Ok, no tan así, pero una que otra cosilla va a suceder.

Pista: veremos a Timmy antes de que termine el verano.

Pista 2: a James le gustan las fiestas.

Pista 3: Sirius quiere que Morgan se ponga ze-lo-zah! jijiji

Pista 4: Morgan es, después de todo, una adolescente como cualquier otra, y como a cualquier adolescente, se le alteran las hormonas, jejejejje *inserte cara pervertida*

El verano en su mayor parte va a ser ameno, luego supongo que volveremos a lo deprimente. También estimo que serán dos o tres capítulos, porque así no les dejo olvidar que están acá para sufrir, queridos lectores.

DUMBLEDORE OCULTA ALGO! Y estoy segura de que nadie sabe que es, excepto una persona, jejejej.

Por cierto, entre el sexto y séptimo año de verdad, DE VERDAD van a odiar a Rossier. Lo que si va a suceder en el sexto año es que Morgan se va a hacer...no amiga, pero se va a comenzar a aliar con alguien un año por debajo de ella. Y algo le va a pasar a Bertúpido, muajajajaja.

Listo, ya dije demasiado.

Para los que se preguntan cómo imagino los personajes, hice un pequeño collage y está en twitter BolenaBorgia, donde también subo adelantos.

Gracias por leer! :D

PD: Hay algo que quieran ver durante las vacaciones? No prometo incluirlo (a veces los pedidos me causan bloqueo o interfieren con el plot, sorry), pero voy a tratar.


	20. Capítulo 18

**beatenclaw:** jajjaj, ya veremos si le funciona :P

Ya veremos un "encontrazo" con Sirius, pero no creo que sea del tipo que imaginas. Sí le veremos el lado fiestero a Lily, jejejeje

Sipi! Les encanta! Yo también, así que no te sientas sola.

Estás cerca, de hecho...solo hay que ver la diversidad de la especie ;)

Estudia! O sino Umbridge te va a visitar...okno, pero mucha mierda con los estudios (es lo que se dice por mis lares)

 **Sara:** Wiiii! ^-^

 **Nat-Marie:** Sip, *inserte cara diabólica* ya le va a tocar a ese! Ya verás como le va a Sirius con su nueva misión, tal vez tenga éxito, tal vez no *se encoge de hombros*

Los Merodeadores son lo más!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: ¡Fiesta (s)!**

 **5 de Julio, 1976**

En el sur de Inglaterra, el sol agobiaba a los habitantes, y una joven bruja intentaba aliviarse moviendo los hombros de forma discreta, despegando la tela de su fino saco de su espalda tanto como podía. No quería quitárselo. No quería.

Se sacó una gomita de la muñeca y tomó su salvaje cabello entre manos.

-¿Por qué tengo que venir?-preguntó Morgan por enésima vez mientras ella, James y Black se acercaban a una pintoresca casa en un pueblo en medio de la nada. Terminó de hacerse un moño desordenado y suspiró levemente ante el alivio que le produjo la brisa apenas perceptible-No conozco a nadie.

-Los conocerás ahora-dijo Black, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Morgan se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo, aplastando con su taco.

-¡Oye!

-Agradece que no lo apague en tu camiseta.

Black se llevó una mano a su camiseta de "Led Zeppelin" de forma protectora.

Gentilmente, James la guió hasta la puerta.

-Tranquila. Prometo quedarme a tu lado toda la tarde.

Con un suspiro cansado, aceptó.

* * *

-¡Hola! ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana, Morgan?

-¡Longbottom! ¿Cómo has estado? Conoces a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

-¿Conoces a mi hermana?

-Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi hermana. Está nuevita.

Morgan sonrió suavemente mientras seguía a James como cachorro perdido. Él conocía a todo el mundo en esa fiesta, y quería asegurarse de que todo el mundo la conociera a ella y supiera que eran familiares.

-No soy su hermana-se la pasó repitiendo.

-Todavía-era la respuesta de James, quien no parecía desistir.

Frente a ella, Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un saltito.

-¡Hola, James! ¡Hola, Morgan! ¡Hola, Sirius! ¿Han probado el ponche? Está muy dulce, quizá demasiado. Tomé siete vasos pero no se me va la sed. Creo que el azúcar no la quita, lo que es una lástima. Morgan, le estaba diciendo a Frank que una cita doble sería maravilloso; así podemos conocernos mejor. ¡Oh! ¡Podría ser triple! Invitamos a Lily y a Como-Se-Llame. Personalmente no me agrada, siempre parece que olió algo rancio, pero si a Lily le gusta no debe ser tan malo. ¡Sirius! Hay una chica por allí que ha estado preguntando por tí, creo que esta enojada. No la culpo, con cómo las tratas a veces, debería darte vergüenza. Deberías ser más como James; él le escribe poemas a Lily, aunque son muy malo y ella los quema en su rostro. Si me preguntas solo intenta ocultar que sí le gustan. Deja de mirar Morgan, Lily no pudo venir. Creo que fue a ver a su prima al hospital. Nadie murió, solo fue ape...apo...apend...algo.

-Alice, respira-indicó Frank Longbottom pacientemente.

Morgan y James compartieron una mirada, no habiendo procesado todo lo que la rubia había dicho. Black ya había desaparecido, detrás de una chica con piel de un rico chocolate y portes de modelo.

La pelirroja se debatió si sería buena idea preguntar a Alice por su verano. Apenas comenzaba, pero no tenía duda de que la chica tendría mucho que contar.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un tatuaje?

Alice se estiró con intenciones de agarrarla del antebrazo, pero Morgan pegó un salto para atrás y se cubrió la piel con la otra mano. Hacía calor pero llevaba un fino saco de un suave amarillo, era de mangas largas y le cubría la cicatriz, pero por un momento se había olvidado y se arremangó.

Volvió a bajar las mangas y sonrió.

-Uh, no. Me caí sobre un arbusto de espinas-mintió rápidamente, queriendo golpearse.

¿Espinas?

James le dio una mirada extraña, pero cambió el tema, y Morgan le sonrió agradecida **.**

* * *

 **10 de Julio, 1976**

Sentados alrededor de la mesa en el comedor, los señores Potter sacaron a luz el secreto que Morgan esperaba mantener para sí.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer para tu cumpleaños, querida?-preguntó Euphemia, tomando su copa de vino.

Frente a ella, los dos adolescentes se congelaron.

-¿Es tu cumpñealos?-preguntó Black, señalándola con su tenedor.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a bailar en su silla.

-¡Aaaaaah siiiii! ¡FIESTA!

Ante la mirada de su padre, se quedó quieto.

-¿Cómo saben que es mi cumpleaños?-preguntó a Morgan a sus abuelos.

Euphemia le dio una mirada y enseguida lo supo.

Dumbledore, el viejo chismoso.

-Fuegos artificiales.

-Y uno de esos pasteles que nunca terminas de cortar.

Sirius y James ya tenían las cabezas pegadas y estaban planeando una fiesta.

-No quiero celebrarlo-dijo Morgan con tono cortante, para luego pastel es más que suficiente.

La miraron como si estuviera loca, pero sus abuelos asintieron lentamente, compartiendo una mirada.

-Muy bien.

-Si eso quieres. ¿Por qué no al menos invitas a alguna amiga?-añadió Fleamont, ante lo que los ojos de James se iluminaron.

Les prometió considerarlo.

* * *

 **20 de Julio, 1976**

Morgan se detuvo junto a Black y se cruzó de brazos. Unos metros delante, James tenía la nariz pegada al vidrio de la puerta.

-Ya se fueron-anunció el chico, enderezandose y enfrentando a sus amigos. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza-¡Ya se fueron! ¡Ya se fue...pff!

Cayó de rostro al suelo, pero ni Morgan ni Black movieron un dedo para ayudarlo. Bajaron la mirada, el chico dejó que una sonrisa minúscula agraciara su rostro y Morgan alzó una ceja.

Miró a Black por un momento y luego de nuevo a James, quien se levantaba del suelo con una mano sobre la nariz, que sangraba mares.

-Estaré en la biblioteca. Avisen si queman la casa-dijo aburrida, ajustándose los largos guantes sin dedos de algodón que llevaba para cubrir su cicatriz.

Se retiró rápidamente.

Si no escuchaba sus planes no sería cómplice.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Morgan terminó su cuarta taza de té y pasó la página del libro con aires violentos. Luego de horas de búsqueda, había encontrado un tomo sobre Salazar Slytherin, pero casi no mencionaba la lengua de las serpientes.

 _Un tipo racista habla pársel y de repente es un idioma tabú. Simplemente maravilloso._

Morgan nunca entendió el temor al hablante de pársel. Entendía que en su mayoría la habilidad era heredara, pero no era la lepra. Tal vez si la gente no le tuviera miedo, podría ser enseñada como cualquier otro idioma, aunque Morgan admitía que no le apetecía intentar entablar conversación con una cobra.

Pasó otra página y se detuvo, los ojos clavados sobre una palabra y el dedo debajo de esta. Aguzó el oído.

-¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!

Salió expresa de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia las escaleras al final del pasillo. Las bajó aprisa y se detuvo a los pies, observando la escena con creciente pánico.

El recibidor de sus abuelos estaba hecho un chiquero, lleno de adolescentes intoxicados y vasos de plástico destrozados sobre los lustrosos suelos de madera. Una canción muggle sonaba en el fondo, pero era ignorada en favor de gritos y risas.

Una sombra pasó frente a sus ojos y se detuvo en el suelo. El chico se quejó un poco pero se levantó, y enseguida fue celebrado por un grupo de orangutanes. Morgan suspiró preocupada al ver el candelabro colgando de forma precaria.

Terminó de bajar y caminó en dirección del ala este, en busca de uno de los responsables. Ni Black ni James estaban en la sala, ni en la cocina, por lo que volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la casa, rodeándola rápidamente hasta llegar al área de la piscina.

-¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!

Black estaba parado sobre sus brazos, tomando Merlín sabía qué de una manguera conectada a un tanque. El chico frente a él no parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él.

Divisió la cabellera de James entre la multitud, alentando a su amigo, y lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Ey! ¡Bajaste!-celebró James, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y ofreciéndole su vaso.

Morgan se lo quitó de encima y le lanzó dagas con los ojos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

James ya no la estaba mirando, en su lugar favorecía a Black, que seguía tomando.

-Es una fiesta. Relájate. McKinnon trajo galletas.

-¡James! Tus padres van a matarte.

-Ah, ah, van a matarnos; pero valdrá la pena.

-Yo no me voy a hundir con ustedes.

El chico del tanque se rindió, y Black se irguió victorioso y alzó sus puños en el aire.

James se encogió de hombros y abrazó a Black como si estuviera orgulloso de su gran logro.

-¡¿Están locos?! Estos animales van a destrozar el lugar-ambos chicos la miraron como si fuera una borracha graciosa. Detrás de ellos, un chico estaba haciendo levitar una pesada maceta de piedra sobre la cabeza de su novia-¡BAJA ESO!

-Tranquila- Black pasó un brazo por su cintura y James por sus hombros. A Morgan no le gustaba las sonrisas maliciosas que portaban. Black le dio un pequeño vaso con un líquido amarillento-Ten.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Morgan se lo mandó de un trago y comenzó a toser. Le ardía la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Era veneno? Se sentía como veneno.

Riendo por lo bajo, James le ofreció una rodaja de limón. Mirándolo mal, lo imitó y se llevó el limón a la boca, sorbiendo un par de veces. Eso le calmó el ardor, y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro mientras los otros dos reían.

Le ofrecieron otro, y siendo la masoquista que era, lo aceptó.

-Ven, ven. Sabía que te pondrías insoportable, así que te preparé una ofrenda de paz.

-Creí que Evans no podía venir-dijo Black, siguiéndoles dentro de la casa.

James la guió entre las diferentes habitaciones y ella lo siguió malhumorada.

-¿Es un permiso para matar a todos aquí?

-Mejor-dijo el pelinegro, dándole un golpecito en la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

Se detuvieron dentro del estudio de su abuela, donde un grupo de estudiantes fumaba como chimenea alrededor de pequeñas mesas cuadradas. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron y la guió hacia una estantería, seguido de cerca por Black.

Recostado contra la estantería hablando tranquilamente con una chica con el cabello extremadamente largo estaba Timothy, que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, claramente incómodo.

-¡Alberts!

Timothy desvió su atención hacia ellos y sonrió al verlos, apenas deteniéndose para despedirse de la chica antes de acercarse.

James se detuvo entre ambos y los miró con poca concentración. Junto a la pelirroja, Black se cruzó de brazos con la expresión oscura.

-No los quiero perder de vista, ¿capisce?

Morgan se encogió de hombros y Timothy asintió. Satisfecho, James les pasó los brazos por los hombros y los guió hacia la sala.

* * *

No fue una gran sorpresa que al par de minutos Black se perdiera entre las grandes masas de cuerpos, y menos de una hora después, un James ebrio comenzó a bailar sobre una mesa, a pedir que lo llamaran "Explosión Masiva" y le lanzaran monedas.

Morgan miró a Timothy brevemente. En la hora en que James les hizo de chaperón lograron ponerse al día. Su abuela estaba de mejor salud que él, bromeó el chico, y su hermana cada día más irritante pero así la quería. Tenía unos tíos que se estaban quedando con ellos, y la única razón por la que pudo asistir a la fiesta fue porque su abuela mintió a sus padres por él.

El chico levantó la mirada. Con esa luz, sus ojos se veían cálidos, como chocolate derretido. Tenía una mano sobre la pálida rodilla de Morgan.

James cayó de la mesa, pero se levantó enseguida y siguió festejando.

-Explosión Masiva me llaman y trabajo los fines de semana. Las nenas me aman, en especial tu hermana-cantó James, señalando a un chico que se levantó de forma amenazadora-¡AAH! ¡MENTIRA!

-Oye…-comenzó Morgan, sonriendo ladina-,¿quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

Timothy asintió y tomó su mano.

* * *

Con un suspiro, Morgan echó la cabeza para atrás y jaló el chaleco azul de Timothy. Cerró las piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, pegándole contra su cuerpo.

Timothy succionó en la unión de su cuello y hombro y sus manos comenzaron a luchar contra los botones de la camisa de la chica. Morgan lo empujó y los deshizo ella misma, mientras Timothy se quitaba su chaleco y camisa con prisa.

Ajustó sus guantes y se desabrochó sus shorts, aceptando la ayuda de Timothy para quitárselos.

Se bajó del escritorio y pateó sus zapatillas, acercándose al chico y recorriendo su pecho con sus uñas. Timothy siseó y la atrajo en un beso acalorado, sus manos recorrían todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras comenzaba a tomar torpes pasos hacia atrás , guiando a Morgan.

Giró y la ayudó a recostarse sobre su cama. Morgan le mordió el labio antes de invadir su boca con su lengua. Sus manos jugueteaban con el cinturón del chico, mientras este esparcía besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se tomó su tiempo explorando. Le desprendió el cinturón y procedió a maldecir los botones, ante lo que Timothy rió por lo bajo.

Se separó de ella y se paró por un momento, quitándose los zapatos con urgencia y luego sus pantalones. Morgan se apoyó sobre los codos y lo observó con hambre.

Cuando se relamió los labios, Timothy se sonrojó y ella sonrió. Se estiró y lo tomó de la mano.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras-le dijo, notando su nerviosismo.

-Lo sé, pero es qué...yo...yo nunca…

Esa vez, la sonrisa de Morgan fue más gentil.

-Yo tampoco.

Ante eso pareció más tranquilo, y se dejó guiar de regreso a la cama, donde se acomodó sobre la pelirroja.

Morgan le enseñó como quitarle el brasier.

-Interesante-murmuró el chico, intentando inspeccionar el pequeño gancho.

Morgan lo tiró al suelo y lo tomó del cuello, atrayéndolo en busca de otro beso. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, y Timothy colocó una mano sobre estas para mantenerla en lugar, reemplazandola en la tarea.

La pelirroja gimió bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Su otra mano bajó a su cadera y comenzó a jalar sus bragas. Morgan levantó las caderas para ayudarle, y de repente, ella fue la que se sintió incómoda, estando tan expuesta. Timothy se quitó los boxers y se apresuró a retomar su posición previa. Estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, y una de sus manos le quitó el cabello púrpura del rostro.

-¿Estás segura?

La pregunta le hizo sentir cálida, y asintió. De repente, no tenía miedo de Timothy, no tenía razón por la que sentirse incómoda.

Timothy se inclinó para besarla suavemente, y al sentirlo en su entrada, se obligó a relajarse y sus manos volaron a su espalda, buscando soporte.

Lo hizo de la manera más rápida posible, pero aún así Morgan dejó escapar un lloriqueo, ajustando su agarre alrededor del chico. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Timothy, tieso como una tabla.

Morgan notaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no moverse y causarle más incomodidad. Respiró hondo, se relajó y movió sus caderas, pidiéndole silenciosamente que continuara.

El chico obedeció, y al continuar, gimió junto a su oído y se aferró a ella.

Morgan no estaba segura de que esperar. Los libros de Ginny decían una cosa, y las palabras de Daphne y Tracey otras muy diferentes.

Se quedó en medio, con algunas de Daphne y otras de Tracey.

El dolor se tornó en una molestia, y la molestia desapareció casi de inmediato.

Los ruidos emanando de Timothy le resultaban extranjeros, y no pudo evitar mirarlo y morderse el labio. Afortunadamente el chico tenía la frente enterrada en la almohada, pero su respiración laboriosa le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Justo cuando la molestia desapareció, un ruido especialmente extraño salió de Timothy y ambos se quedaron muy quietos. Morgan hizo una mueca al sentir algo cálido disparándose dentro de ella, y se encontró concordando con Tracey más que con Daphne.

Timothy exhaló con fuerza y se dejó caer a su lado. Tenía el rostro rosa, pero una pequeña sonrisa soñadora daba a entender de que al menos alguien lo había disfrutado.

-¿Ya está?-le preguntó Morgan, mirándolo sin creerle.

" _-Y por eso es mejor ir con alguien con experiencia-dijo Daphne, mientras Tracey rodaba los ojos."_

-¿Qué?-la miró desconcertado. Al ver su cara confundida, la felicidad se desvaneció y comenzó a alarmarse- ¡Por Merlín! Lo siento tanto. Te prometo…

Morgan se inclinó y lo besó.

-La próxima.

* * *

 **21 de Julio, 1976**

Efectivamente, la próxima fue mejor.

El viejo reloj marcaba las cinco, y la mansión Potter comenzaba a alumbrarse con la luz del alba.

Morgan guió a Timothy hacia la sala entre risitas y tropiezos, intentando no despertar a los adolescentes que yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron a la gran chimenea, empujó a Timothy contra la pared y capturó sus labios en un beso vago. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, y las de Timothy se enterraron en su cabello.

Escucharon pasos y se separaron. Timothy tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se metió dentro de la chimenea.

Morgan le guiñó un ojo, y con una última sonrisa deslumbrante, él pronunció la dirección de su abuela y desapareció entre las llamas.

Volteando, Morgan comenzó el regreso al segundo piso, disfrutando de la molestia entre sus piernas y sonriendo como tonta.

Se detuvo en el recibidor al ver a Black en la puerta principal, con sus brazos alrededor de un fornido chico rubio. El otro chico tenía a Black acorralado contra la puerta mientras lo besaba con ferocidad.

El rubio misterioso pasó a besar la mandíbula de Black, y este abrió los ojos. Haciendo contacto visual con Morgan, le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta a tientas, echando al extraño suavemente.

El chico se enderezó, y con una sonrisa ladeada salió a la fresca mañana.

Black cerró la puerta.

-Vaya-fue todo lo que dijo Morgan, intentando no sonreír.

El pelinegro asintió en su dirección.

-Lindo cabello.

Esperando no quedar en evidencia, regresó a su habitación.

* * *

-¡JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!

La bruja se despertó con un sobresalto y cayó de la cama. Acercándose a la ventana, vio una estampida adolescente corriendo y desapareciendo, por lo que tomó unos shorts, una blusa a ciegas y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, vistiéndose en el camino.

Se encontró con sus abuelos en la sala. Mientras que Fleamont arreglaba un cuadro que había sido usado para jugar a los dardos, su abuela le gritaba a James, quien claramente tenía resaca.

-¡NOS VAMOS POR MENOS DE UN DÍA Y MIRA LO QUE HACES! ¡TÚ!-vio a Morgan apareciendo en el umbral y se acercó a grandes zancadas. Su expresión era aterradora, y la bruja tragó en seco, rezando a Merlín y Morgana porque no supiera-¡TÚ TAMPOCO TE SALVAS, MORGANA! ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS MÁS RESPONSABLE!

-¡MAMÁ!

Al escuchar a James gritar, las pelirrojas voltearon a verlo con sorpresa.

Euphemia le frunció el ceño.

-¡CUIDA TU TONO! ¡NIÑO MAL…!

-Morgan no tuvo nada que ver-explicó James con el rostro verde y pasándose la mano por el quiso detenernos.

-¿Detenerlos?-preguntó Euphemia, para luego entender y acercarse a los pies de las escaleras-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

* * *

Mientras James y Sirius barrían la cocina sin magia, Morgan, Euphemia y Fleamont disfrutaban de grandes rebanadas de pastel de manzana, hecho por Dixie, quien parecía extasiada ante la popularidad de su obra.

Morgan la felicitó y la elfina se largó a llorar, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda. Para hacer que cesara, le ordenó una taza de té verde.

James la miró implorante, pero Morgan no cedió.

-¿Te gustó mi ofrenda de paz?-preguntó de repente, y la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

Algo le olía a podrido.

-¿Ofrenda? ¿Qué ofrenda?-preguntó Euphemia.

Black pasó por su lado y susurró en su oído:

-¿No vas a sentarte?

Morgan tragó el trozo de pastel. No le gustaba su tono, malicioso y amargo.

-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme parada.

-¡James!-regañó Euphemia, ante lo que su hijo alzó las manos en son de paz.

-Está bien, está bien mujer-continuó barriendo, su expresión tan inocente que era é a Tim, el novio de Morgan.

Al escuchar la palabra "novio", Fleamont se sentó derecho y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿Es de familia respetable? Me gustaría tener una charlita con este Tom.

Euphemia le quitó importancia a las palabras de su esposo con un gesto de la mano.

-Morgan, ¿por qué no me contaste que tenías un novio?

Al no saber como responder, se encogió de hombros. Euphemia parecía ligeramente decepcionada.

-Bueno, ¿hace cuánto que lo conoces? ¿Es de tu edad?- pareció recordar algo, pues de repente se puso muy seria. Detrás de ella, Fleamont parecía haber chupado un limón y James se tapaba la boca para ahogar sus risas-¿Por qué no vamos a mi estudio? Creo que es hora de La Charla.

-¡NO!

Las risas de James retumbaron por los terrenos de la mansión.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estaba salvando la virtud de Timmy para el siguiente capítulo pero no me resistí, jejejej.

Iba a incluir una conversación con Sirius, pero la voy a dejar para el próximo capítulo o el que sigue porque quiero hacerla lo mejor posible.

Lily visita en el siguiente capítulo!

¿Qué les parece el capítulo? Sean honestos!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos!


	21. Capítulo 19

**Sara:** Me alegro :)

 **beatenclaw:** jajajajja xD, pos que bueno!

No! No mueras! Al menos no hasta el final :p

¿Te sentirás en conflicto si confieso que imagino a Tim como Tom Holland?

"Salvaje" es un buen término para Morgan, al menos comparada con Timmy, porque vas a ver que junto a Daphne se queda corta xD Pero sip, la zanahoria necesita a alguien más movido.

Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen! Estoy segura de que pateaste traseros!

Buenas noches, espero que disfrutes la charlita...es la última, por cierto, porque hay dos.

 **Nat-Marie:** No sabía lo que "yaoi" significaba hasta que alguien en Potterfics me explicó xD. Ya me estoy quedando atrás. Oh, estaba consciente. Es algo que planeo mencionar más tarde, y es precisamente eso, que estar consciente a la hora de estar con alguien siempre es importante (al menos en mi opinión, y basada en mis experiencias). Sirius no haría nada de no estar completamente despierto, y tampoco haría algo si la otra persona no está al 100% de capacidad de consentir. Tiene sus cosas, pero Sirius entiende la importancia de tener la suficiente coherencia para decir "sí" o "no".

A Sirius le gusta todo mientras sea completamente humano ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Roles Inversos**

 _ **14 de Agosto, 1995**_

 _Cerca de la mansión de los Zabini había una pradera; y la pradera estaba en la cima de una pequeña colina, a la cual Theo los había desafiado a subirla corriendo._

 _Daphne, siendo Daphne, dijo que era una terrible idea._

 _-Vamos a sudar. Ew._

 _Pero entonces Theo le dijo que no podía hacerlo, y una chispa se encendió en sus ojos azules._

 _Daphne le dijo a Blaise que no podía alcanzarla, y eso hizo que el chico aceptara el desafío._

 _Blaise le dijo a Draco que no se sintiera mal cuando perdiera, y este se mostró ofendido mientras se aflojaba la corbata._

 _Morgan y Tracey compitieron obligadas, pero la primera se encontró a sí misma disfrutándolo, a pesar de que iba última._

 _Daphne y Blaise iban a la cabeza, con Theo cerca detrás y Draco unos pasos cerca, intentando distraer a los otros tres y ganar ventaja._

 _A su lado, Tracey se sostenía el costado y jadeaba con el rostro rojo como un tomate._

 _El sol brillaba sobre las cabezas de los seis, como si sus rayos los estuvieran resguardando; mariposas de diferentes colores volaban a su alrededor, los dientes de león flotaban y se alejaban a su paso, y los pájaros cantaban, uniéndose a los adolescentes en su alegría._

 _Para Morgan, ese momento era perfecto. Nadie estaba peleando, ni siendo sarcástico ni hablando de la pureza de sangre. Era ella y otros cinco, simples adolescentes, corriendo entre la hierba, distorsionando la paz y siendo niños normales._

 _Parecía que su pecho iba a explotar; de haberlo hecho, no le habría importado._

 _-¡AH! ¡Maldición, Malfoy!-gritó Daphne, su vestido y parte de su brazo cubierto en lodo-¡Mi cabello!_

 _Esa mañana había llovido, y a pesar del calor abrasador, algunos charcos persistían, todavía frescos._

 _Morgan y el resto se detuvieron para observar, esperando que una guerra explotara con sonrisas en los rostros._

 _Blaise rió, y la rubia tomó un puñado de lodo con expresión disgustada para luego lanzarlo en dirección del chico, quien lo vio venir y se agachó justo a tiempo. El lodo golpeó a Theo en su lugar._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _Draco lo señalaba y reía, pero luego se detuvo en seco cuando un proyectil le dio en el rostro. Sus amigos rieron y aplaudieron a Tracey, quien se observaba la mano embarrada con cierto nivel de asco, pero parecía satisfecha con su acto._

 _-Ya vas a ver, Davis-masculló Draco limpiándose el rostro de un manotazo, agachándose para recoger otro puñado de lodo._

 _Morgan se hizo a un lado y vio como Tracey apenas esquivó el proyectil. De repente vio una sombra sobre la suya, y casi de inmediato la pelirroja sintió algo frío golpeando su espalda; se encogió, incómoda ante el contraste entre el frío lodo contra su piel cálida y volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con la sonrisa petulante de Daphne, quien tenía las manos sobre las caderas y el mentón en alto._

 _-Estabas muy limpia-dijo simplemente._

 _Morgan intentó devolverle el golpe, pero se movió despacio y solo acabó ensuciando a Blaise, quien se quejó en nombre de su traje._

 _Pronto, los únicos sonidos viajando por el espacio de la pradera fueron los de las risas y chillidos de un grupo de adolescentes acompañados por los pájaros, mientras se perseguían unos a otros sin preocupaciones._

 _Por unos minutos, todo pensamiento de la guerra desarrollándose fuera de los terrenos de los Zabini fue olvidada._

 _Por unos minutos, volvieron a ser inocentes._

* * *

 **21 de Julio, 1976**

Con la expresión pasiva, Morgan se sentó al borde de su cama. En esos momentos deseaba no haberle prohibido a Dixie que limpiara su cuarto, pues todavía tenía que cambiar las sábanas. Afortunadamente, las ventanas estaban abiertas, y la habitación bien ventilada.

Sentada a su lado, su abuela tomó su mano y comenzó a hablar con tono estoico. Con los ojos clavados en un punto sobre la cabeza canosa de la mujer, asintió de tanto en tanto sin escuchar, ahogando la voz de la mujer con la imagen de un televisor con estática. Casi podía escuchar el sonido a la perfección.

Notó que sentarse no le molestó tanto como imaginó (Daphne la había asustado con esa parte), y casi podía ver una versión en miniatura de sí misma dentro de su cabeza, esperando impaciente a que la leve molestia desapareciera o volviera a ver a Timothy. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le servía.

De repente recordó a Black con el otro chico y apenas contuvo la sonrisa. El bastardo se lo tenía escondido. ¿Era por eso que el Sirius del futuro no la quería? No, Black no era del tipo que esconde quién es, y lo había visto liándose con chicas incontables veces. La cruda realidad era que el Sirius del futuro solo la veía como la hija de su mejor amigo; aunque supuso que también significaba que Sirius no tenía tendencias pedófilas, lo que era bueno.

Se preguntó qué diría Ginny sobre su virtud perdida, y decidió que probablemente le llevaría el chisme a Harry, y Hermione y Ron acabarían enterándose. Hermione le diría, con desaprobación, que era muy joven y había cierta edad para esas cosas, que definitivamente le faltaban años; pero a Ron no le importaría, él y Morgan nunca se llevaron bien. ¿Daphne? Daphne le echaría una fiesta, extasiada,y se lo echaría en cara a Draco, a quien le perdió cariño luego del quinto año.

Continuó asintiendo hasta que su abuela terminó de hablar, y sonriendo inocentemente dijo:

-Entiendo abue, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. No ha sucedido nada, y nada sucederá hasta el día de mi boda.

Era un discursito que todas las brujas pura sangre daban a sus padres; había visto a Tracey ensayándolo, y a Daphne recitándolo a su madre de una manera mucho más cruda.

" _-Mira vieja frustrada, nadie me va a clavar nada en mi juju hasta el día que se me acabe la libertad y me obligen a casar con algún gordo asqueroso de cincuenta años que apenas podrá realizar el misionero y decepcionará en menos de cuatro minutos,_ _Y -_ _hizo énfasis con ambas manos-que morirá de manera trágica, pero obviamente no será mi culpa. Así que, a calmarnos, todavía no he gozado de la vida._

 _La señora Greengrass alzó el brazo, dispuesta a abofetear a su hija, pero Daphne permaneció imperturbable, con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja en alto. La mujer bajó el brazo y la miró con descontento, pero asintió una vez, indicando que aceptada la respuesta._

 _La mujer se retiró de la habitación casi de inmediato, y la rubia se dejó caer sobre el sofá con pereza y tomó su taza de té._

 _-Aah, ¿se imaginan el grito que pegaría si supiera que ninguno de mis aguje…_

 _-¡DAPHNE!-chilló Tracey, escandalizada, mientras Morgan se ahogaba con su té._

 _Daphne rió de manera estruendosa._

 _-Ya vendrán a pedir consejo cuando quieran probar."_

Su abuela pareció creerle, y sonrió aliviada. No había razón para darle un ataque al corazón.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿has hablado con tu amiga? Lily, ¿verdad?

-Sí, dice que no vas a poder usar los flú porque no tienen estufa a leña.

Le quitó importancia con un ademán.

-No importa. Me puedo aparecer.

En ese momento, James asomó la cabeza por la puerta, asemejando una de las caricaturas que Dudley solía mirar.

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien mencionó a mi florecita?

Morgan rodó los ojos.

-Yo, chismoso. Lily va a venir, y no quiero que la molestes.

Se apresuró a defenderse.

-¡Yo no la…

-¡James!-Euphemia lo miró seria y lo señaló con un dedo. El chico perdió color-Esa chica va a venir y no quiero escuchar que la estuviste molestando. Tu padre y yo no criamos a un acosador.

-Yo no…

-¡Ve a limpiar tu desastre!

* * *

 **26 de Julio, 1976**

Era probablemente el día más caluroso del año, y James y Black parecían estar sufriendo bajo los crueles rayos del sol mientras limpiaban la piscina.

Ya habían pasado días desde su fiesta, pero los muchachos continuaban limpiando el desastre. Morgan no entendía como les estaba llevando tanto tiempo; ella y Harry lo habrían terminado en una tarde.

En ese momento estaban limpiando la piscina, siendo observados por un par de malévolas pelirrojas.

Lily dio un sorbo ruidoso a su limonada, y James la miró mal al escucharla suspirar satisfecha, respaldada debajo de la sombrilla.

-¿Pueden apurarse?- preguntó Morgan en voz alta desde la silla, observando con diversión a través de sus nuevos lentes de sol-Hace calor y me quiero meter.

Black le mostró el reverso de los dedos índice y medio, pero Morgan lanzó una risita.

-¿Por qué no se broncean un poco?- preguntó James, y fingió pensarlo por un momento para luego proceder con tono malicioso- Ah, sí. Acabarían como pan quemado.

-Pudrete, Potter- condenó Morgan, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu primero, zanahoria.

Euphemia salió en ese instante, y enseguida se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Imagino que no están holgazaneando.

Cabizbajos, el par continuó con la labor pero la mujer volvió su atención a las chicas.

-Tengo que ir al Ministerio. ¿Les importaría ir al Mercado Mágico por mi? Las puedo dejar de pasada y Dixie las puede recoger en un par de horas.

Lily sonrió dulcemente.

\- No hay problema, señora.

* * *

Lily estaba fascinada por el Mercado Mágico. Frutas y verduras tanto muggle como mágicas, volaban de un lado a otro; elfos domésticos corrían detrás de los pequeños mientras los adultos realizaban sus compras. Otros estaban sentados frente a un pequeño escenario de cartón, donde un mago de mediana edad conducía una obra de marionetas, que se disparaban pequeños encantamientos desfigurantes.

También había puestos de ropa, tanto prendas mágicas tradicionales como ropa muggle. Lily alzó las cejas al escuchar los malos consejos que la vendedora ofrecía a una mujer. Morgan se la llevó de arrastro antes de que interrumpiera y comenzara un pleito.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lily, señalando un fruto púrpura.

La otra chica la llevó al puesto y compró dos.

-Deyja- le dijo, dándole un fruto y mostrándole cómo abrirlo. Era similar a un coco en tamaño, pero su superficie era lisa como la de un huevo, y el tono púrpura era más oscuro cerca del centro-Una bruja la descubrió hace un milenio cerca de Dinamarca, mientras espiaba un grupo de vikingos.

-¿Por qué los espiaba?

-Ni idea.

Le dieron una mordida, y los ojos de Lily se ensancharon.

-Es delicioso.

-También es venenoso para los muggles, sabes, por si algún día hay… algún accidente.

-¡No digas esas cosas!-reprendió, ante lo que la otra rió suavemente.

Recorrieron el mercado de punta a punta; Morgan señalaba los productos y le explicaba para qué servían mientras Lily dejaba escapar pequeños sonidos, claramente fascinada por cada uno de ellos.

Le gustó la sartén que daba vuelta sola "¡No más panqueques quemados!" les dijo el vendedor, intentando convencerlas de comprar una por un precio excesivo.

Morgan sintió la gran tentación de comprar el remedio antipulgas para Black y esparcirlo por su armario, pero Dixie hizo acto de presencia en ese momento para llevarlas de regreso, y las chicas desaparecieron con las compras para Euphemia.

* * *

 **28 de Julio, 1976**

Morgan y Lily estaban el la biblioteca, la primera tenía problemas con la tarea de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y la segunda se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Morgan intentó convencerla de que no era necesario, y que no debían desaprovechar su tiempo juntas de tal manera, ante lo que Lily la tomó de la oreja y la llevó al tercer piso para comenzar.

Morgan miró por la ventana con añoranza. Hacía un día precioso, y lo estaba desperdiciando dentro. Inicialmente creyó que la presencia de Lily le daría una excusa para salir de la biblioteca y disfrutar del verano; pensaba continuar con su tarea y su investigación una vez la otra chica regresara a su hogar. Lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era estudiar.

Lily se alejó para buscar un libro y la puerta se abrió, pero ninguna lo notó.

Morgan escribió otro párrafo y sintió a alguien recostandose contra el escritorio. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Black, quien se observaba las manos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó la pelirroja, girando y viendo como James y Remus, que espiaban detrás de la puerta, se escondían detrás de esta un segundo muy tarde.

Black se aclaró la garganta, y con gran dificultad, la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo? Yo estoy bien, bien-asintió para sí, pensativo-De hecho, no estoy bien. Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Querías? ¿No te están obligando James Bond y su chica?-preguntó, señalando la puerta con un dedo.

Escuchó un sonido indignado escapando de Remus, y Black sonrió levemente para luego ponerse serio de nuevo.

-No, no, hace tiempo quiero hacerlo-tragó saliva y continuó:-Escucha, lamento haberte ignorado estos últimos días,...semanas. Entiendo que quieras defender a Snape, bueno no, no lo entiendo, pero lamento haberte hecho enojar.

-¿Eso es todo?-le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

-No. Mira, lo lamento de verdad, pero Snape se lo merecía, y lo haría de nuevo. No tenía derecho a acusarlo de ser un mortífago pero no significa que el tipo no sea malo. Además, tú no tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí.

-Tú no tenías derecho a molestar a Snape.

-Pero él es…

-Malo. Bien, supongamos que lo es. Snape no estaba haciendo nada; estaba leyendo y tú te metiste con él.

Black se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero él…

-No me importa-le dijo, levantándose- Ambos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que no me hablas. Sabes que tengo razón-apartó la mirada, siendo esa la confirmación que necesitaba-, con respecto a tu familia. Tengo razón y te duele, pero no es mi culpa. Deberías crecer un poco y dejar de lado las bravuconadas, entonces podrás fanfarronear de lo diferente que eres.

Rezaba por que no hubiera notado que ella, de manera más sutil, le hacía lo mismo a Pettigrew. Lo molestaba cuando los otros no miraban, presionando sus botones, queriendo exponerlo por el traidor que sería.

-¿Te gustaría más si no hiciera bromas? ¿Si fuera aburrido?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida ¿Le gustaría más? ¿Acaso se refería a lo que ella pensaba?

El corazón se le aceleró y volvió a alzar la vista. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos grises delataban inseguridad y algo más, algo que nunca logró sacar del Sirius adulto.

-No son las bromas. De hecho, la mayoría me parecen buenas-dijo suavemente, viendo como eso lo animaba un poco-, sino el molestar a estudiantes solo porque estás aburrido o te bloquean el paso en un pasillo.

Sirius asintió lentamente.

-Eso es algo cruel, ¿no es así?

-Lo es.

-¿Pero estamos bien?

-Tú te alejaste, no yo-se encogió de hombros.

Sirius se enderezó y la envolvió en un sofocante abrazo.

-¡Qué bien! ¡He extrañado tus comentarios mordaces!

Morgan le devolvió el abrazo, disfrutando el calor que emanaba a través de su camiseta de Alice Cooper.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Morgan?

Vieron a Lily a un par de metros, con una pila de libros en brazos observando con sospecha. Morgan soltó a Sirius, pero este la mantuvo en su abrazo con aires casuales.

-Evans, ¿que hay?

-¿Qué hay? Pues tarea. Imagino que la tuya está terminada.

-Por supuesto-sonrió con burla y soltó a Morgan-Grita si necesitas un rescate.

-¡No eres gracioso!-chilló Lily mientras el chico se retiraba.

La pequeña sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver como la miraba la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada. Somos amigos de nuevo, aparentemente.

-Mjm-Lily se acercó y depositó el libro sobre el escritorio con ,...ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y no olvides a Tim.

-¿De qué hablas?

Lily no respondió, en su lugar le dijo que volviera a revisar la introducción del reporte.

* * *

 **31 de Julio, 1976**

Ese día, Morgan despertó con pesadez.

Se dio vuelta, intentando huír de la luz, y gruñó.

-Maldito seas, Ra-masculló, pasándose una mano por los ojos.

Resignada, se levantó con movimientos bruscos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡SORPRESA!

Pegó un salto, alarmada, al escuchar los gritos de James y Sirius, uno a cada lado de la puerta, y vio las tiras de serpentina volando a su alrededor.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a correr en dirección de las escaleras, y suspirando, Morgan los siguió. Mejor acabarlo rápido.

A cada paso, dos pequeños cañones de serpentina explotaban en el techo a cada lado, y las voces de los chicos resonaban desde estos, felicitandola una y otra vez.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-gritaban las voces luego de cada explosión.

Bajó las escaleras sola, habiendo perdido rastro de los responsables del desastre arcoíris que yacía en el pasillo, y siguió las débiles voces, que la guiaron hasta la gran cocina.

Sus abuelos, James, Sirius, Lily y Remus esperaban delante de la mesada.

Sobre sus cabezas flotaba un cartel de felicitaciones, con letras rosas y doradas.

Lily, en el medio del grupo, sostenía un pastel redondo cubierto de merengue italiana y un gran 16 verde en el medio, rodeado de velas rojas encendidas.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-exclamaron todos, sonrientes.

Morgan no tuvo que forzarse a sonreír después de todo. Ver a sus abuelos, junto a James y Lily, con Sirius y Remus a los lados, era todo lo que siempre quiso para su cumpleaños.

Solo deseaba que Harry estuviera ahí para verlo.

Se acercó, ojeando el pastel con interés.

-Espero que el relleno sea de chocolate.

Sus abuelos no desperdiciaron tiempo, y la envolvieron en fuertes abrazos, acaparándola. Remus fue más gentil, pero James le revolvió el cabello y le dio vueltas y Lily le jaló las orejas con más fuerza de la necesaria, diciendo algo sobre amor duro. Finalmente, Sirius amagó como si quisiera abrazarla, pero luego le dio un torpe puñetazo en el brazo.

Le cantaron y tuvo que quedarse quieta, sintiéndose incómoda mientras los otros fallaban al entonar la canción. ¿Debía aplaudir? ¿O acaso hacerlo se vería mal? Esa era la única parte que no le gustaba. ¿Acaso no podían saltarse eso y comer?

Dixie cortó el pastel y le dio la rebanada más grande. Fleamont miró alrededor.

-Acabo de notar que el pequeño Peter no está aquí-comentó como si nada, con una mano sobre el hinchado vientre.

-Dijo que iba a visitar a su abuela-dijo Remus con delicadeza, cubriéndose la boca al hablar.

Lily salió de la cocina junto a Euphemia, en busca de los regalos.

-¿Peter? Pero el odia ir a verla; cualquier excusa le sirve para evitarlo- dijo Sirius, careciendo los mismos modales que su amigo.

Morgan y Remus intercambiaron una mirada. James y Sirius no parecían notar que Pettigrew no estaba feliz con la presencia de la serpiente, probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella tomaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarlo y estos lo veían como un chiste, o no lo veían en absoluto. Por supuesto, Remus era más perspicaz, pero no decía nada.

A ella le alegraba que la rata no estuviera ahí para arruinarle el día.

-No hables con la boca llena-regañó Morgan, esperando que el resto se olvidara del invitado ausente.

* * *

 **7 de Agosto, 1976**

Era una noche particularmente fría, al menos considerando que era verano, y en lugar de unirse al desmadre que James y Sirius estaban causando en la primera planta, Morgan eligió quedarse en su cálida cama con un libro sobre serpientes.

Pasó otra página, encontrandola tan inútil como las anteriores, y bostezó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sirius tropezó dentro de la habitación, con una botella de whiskey de fuego en mano y los ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

La vio y se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Ana! ¡Mi serhup, serpiente fabborita! Te eshtaba vuscando.

Morgan alzó una ceja, lejos de estar impresionada, y observó silenciosa como Sirius se tambaleaba en su dirección, hasta detenerse junto a su cama. Observó el edredón verde con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, para luego dejarse caer con poca gracia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Masculló algo mientras se quitaba los zapatos a patadas, y Morgan tardó varios segundos en entender lo que decía.

-Cumpliendo mi sueño.

-¿Tu sueño?

Se deshizo de su calzado y alzó un puño en el aire a modo celebratorio, para luego meterse debajo de las sábanas con dificultad.

Le dio una sonrisa risueña y se movió hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al costado de la pelirroja.

-Ship. Sha estoy en tu cama; mmm hip, puedo morir feli'.

Morgan rodó los ojos, pero cuando Sirius enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, no lo movió. Si era honesta consigo misma (algo que últimamente no sucedía a menudo), no quería que se moviera; de hecho, lo quería aún más cerca, si es que tal cosa era posible.

Finalmente parecía tener a Sirius donde siempre lo quiso, pero era ella la que tenía que rechazarlo. ¿Cuantas veces había fantaseado, en el futuro, que Sirius iría a su habitación buscando su compañía? ¿Cuantas veces quiso que la idea de otro chico lo pusiera verde?

Ahora lo tenía, pero no era lo mismo. Estaba Timothy, pero aún más importante, estaba su misión, en la que le era difícil concentrarse con uno de sus muchos dilemas acurrucado a su lado.

Continuó pasando las páginas del libro, buscando hasta la mínima mención de basiliscos, ignorando el cálido aliento de Sirius sobre su cuello. Su respiración era acompasada, y por varios minutos creyó que estaba dormido.

-¿Ana?

Bajó la mirada como pudo, y Sirius se movió hasta estar mirándola de frente, y las puntas de sus narices se rozaban.

-¿Mm?

-¿Por qué Alberts?-inquirió, y su expresión le dejó saber que la pregunta debió de haber rondado en su cabeza por un buen par de días.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó de regreso, demasiado rápido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ese chico te adora, ¿siquiera te gusta?

Morgan lo pensó por unos momentos. Sabía que podía confiar en Sirius; el idiota podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un traidor, y algo le decía que no la juzgaría de la manera que Lily haría de enterarse.

También sería agradable ser honesta, aunque fuera por un instante.

-Le tengo cariño.

-Ouch- Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazó me dolió a mi.

Por un momento apartó la mirada, clavándola justo donde el dosel de su cama se juntaba. Al volver a bajarla, se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Sirius de nuevo, y antes de que hablara supo lo que iba a decir.

\- No.

Sirius se acercó a ella, de repente sobrio, sin romper contacto visual. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta enterrarse en su cabello, y con dedos expertos, comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo. Morgan cerró los ojos por un momento y se mordió el labio inferior, aguantándose un gemido.

-Déjalo ir-le pidió, bajando la mirada a sus labios carnosos-, sabes que es lo mejor.

\- Lo mejor para ti-espetó, todavía trabajando su magia.

A veces era despistada e ingenua, pero de vez en cuando notaba las miradas que Sirius le daba desde el otro lado del salón. Era idénticas a las que ella solía darle a Draco, allá en sexto año, cuando él muy bastardo decidió ignorar su existencia y restregarle a Pansy Parkinson en el rostro.

La mirada en el rostro de Sirius era la misma, y se sintió mal por ser la responsable, pero aunque Timothy no estuviera de por medio, no se atrevería a borrarla.

Sirius sonrió de lado.

-No voy a negar mi beneficio- admitió, sus cálidas manos cesando el masaje y deslizándose alrededor de su cintura y pegandola contra su cuerpo.

Morgan le quitó un mechón negro del rostro, Sirius se relajó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos, acercando su rostro al suyo. Movió una pierna hasta que estuvo entre las de Morgan, y sus brazos acabaron de encerrarse a su alrededor.

Ella también cerró los ojos, sintiendo su aliento en su rostro, y sus narices tocándose. Sirius movió aún más cerca, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

-No-susurró Morgan, pero sin moverse.

Cada parte de su cuerpo que no estaba en contacto con Sirius cosquilleaba en protesta, pero no se atrevía a escuchar.

-Pero lo quieres-masculló de manera casi ininteligible.

Se inclinó hacia él de forma casi imperceptible, y el aliento a alcohol le golpeó el rostro; con gran fuerza de voluntad se apartó. Se relamió los labios, casi podía sentir los de Sirius sobre los suyos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era moverse.

-Estás ebrio.

-Estoy consciente.

-Duerme o vete.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero su nariz rozó la sien de la pelirroja y suspiró, depositando un suave beso que quedó estampado a fuego.

-¿Te molestaría apagar la luz?-le preguntó.

No era nada malo. Sirius era su amigo, y no era la primera vez que compartía la cama con un amigo. Lo había hecho con Lily un par de veces, y con Daphne incontables; incluso con Theo en una ocasión, y varias veces con Draco en segundo año, cuando el miedo de ser petrificada como los otros estudiantes la mantenía despierta toda la noche.

Se estiró y apagó la lámpara, confiando en que la oscuridad le guardaría el secreto.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Saben? La primer escena es el recuerdo que Morgan utiliza para invocar su patronus...que va a necesitar pronto, jijijiji.

¿Qué piensan de la última escena? Es la que me tenía preocupada. ¡Sean honestos!

¿Y del resto del capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de eso?

En mi defensa, quise actualizar antes del viernes, pero entre una cosa y otra se me fueron los días y volví a casa el domingo de noche. Terminé el capítulo en mi pc porque escribir en mi celular es tortura. La tecnología me odia. El maldito aparato me corrige palabras QUE NO DEBE CORREGIR, y no arregla las QUE SI TIENE QUE ARREGLAR!

...No me llevo con lo tecnológico.

Voy a intentar volver actualizar antes del viernes porque tampoco voy a estar el fin de semana, y el lunes y martes van a ser un poco ajetreados, así que por favor tenganme paciencia *inserta cara de ángel*

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Bertúpido...ya se enterarán, jejejejeje.

Por cierto, ¿alguien aquí quisiera ver un poco desde el punto de vista de Sirius? Planeo mostrar una..este...pequeña táctica de intimidación, pero solo si ustedes, queridos lectores, quieren :)

Gracias por leer :)


	22. Capítulo 20

**Guest:** jejee, no pasa nada. Igual yo últimamente me quedé atrás con la cultura pop. Culpo a mi nueva obsesión por los musicales.

Sip, lo está dañando,jijij...muajajajaja

Me alegra que te haya gustado! Creo que es de mis favoritas :)

 **Sara:** Gracias por comentar :)

 **beatenclaw:** Tranquila! Fuerza!

Wiiii! Me alegra! :D jaja, a mi también me da pena, pero mi crueldad es más grande.

Saluditos :)

PD: Casi seguro que habrá una escena o dos desde su perspectiva en el siguiente capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Cicatrices nuevas y viejas**

 _ **2 de Mayo, 1998**_

 _Entumecida, Morgan entró al Gran Comedor. Estaba aterrada, luego de enterarse de la verdad de la naturaleza de Harry, luego de entender completamente que a pesar de que ella no cargaba con parte de Voldemort dentro, tenía que morir. Sería su vida a cambio de todas las del colegio, y solo Merlín sabía cuantas más; pero aún así le era difícil poner un pie delante del otro cuando su cuerpo y mente le gritaban que corriera en la otra dirección y se escondiera._

 _Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y además, a pesar de todo, no dejaría que Harry fuera solo. Muchas veces no se llevaban bien, y los años los habían separado, pero seguía siendo su hermano, y no podía imaginar un mundo en el que al final del día y sin importar lo que pensaran o dijeran él estaba ahí para defenderla._

 _Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba que le dieran las palabras necesarias para proceder con su nueva misión, y que le diera unos mensajes a sus amigos, pues ella no tenía el valor para despedirse en persona._

 _Buscó entre el mar de gente, intentando no temblar, intentando ocultar su miedo. El Gran Comedor se estaba cayendo a pedazos (aunque no era nada comparado con el resto del castillo), pero todos se refugiaron ahí. El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes, profesores y miembros de la Orden, algunos sanos, muchos heridos, y muchos más muertos._

 _Los bultos que yacían en el suelo cubiertos de pies a cabeza por mantas le robaron la temperatura corporal, e intentó no preguntarse si alguien que conocía descansaba debajo._

 _Eso no la hizo sentir mejor._

 _Los llantos de los heridos y aquellos de luto predominaban en la sala, y ahogarlos resultó imposible. Vio a un par de estudiantes de Ravenclaw en el suelo, y a pesar de las magulladuras, la sangre y el polvo, reconoció a Cho Chang, quien estaba de rodillas intentando calmar a un compañero, que se veía aterrado._

 _-Está bien. Ya casi termina-intentaba consolar, pero el chico no parecía escucharla. Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro con ansiedad, y contemplaba a la nada mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho._

 _Notó a un pequeño grupo separado del resto, dos chicas y tres chicos alrededor de dos camillas, e intentó dar la vuelta antes de ser notada._

 _-¡Morgan!_

 _El llanto de Daphne fue imposible de ignorar, y volteó rápidamente, estupefacta._

 _La rubia se acercó a ella, jugueteando con sus manos y llorando mares. Tenía el cabello chamuscado y despeinado, y la cinta roja que lo sostenía había desaparecido, revelando la fina colita de goma que escondía debajo. Su uniforme estaba casi tan destrozado como el de los demás, pero por vez primera, no parecía estar conciente, ni pendiente de su apariencia._

 _Daphne vaciló, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos pero luego decidiera mantener algo de distancia._

 _-Yo,...-Morgan miró atrás y escaneó el comedor rápidamente, buscando-lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo._

 _-Por favor-le imploró la otra chica, hipando-.L-l-lo siento._

 _-¿Has visto al tío Remus? Necesito preguntarle algo._

 _Un fuerte sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de la chica, y la pelirroja sintió su dolor. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verla así._

 _Eso era lo que quería evitar._

 _-¿Lo has visto? Es urgente._

 _-Lo siento-Daphne tomó un paso en su dirección y se detuvo nuevamente. Se abrazó mientras más lágrimas caían, y cuando volvió a hablar, Morgan tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por entender las palabras:-Fue mi culpa. Yo-yo-yo creí que podía contra Carrow, pero me desarmó. Me iba…-Otro sollozo la sacudió, pero Morgan no pudo moverse para sostenerla-Me iba a matar, y-y-y-y- e-e-l profesor Lupin...él se...el se puso en el medio._

 _Luego se tomó unos momentos para darle sentido a las palabras._

 _Sacudió la cabeza._

 _-No-Volteó y miró a través del comedor. Al no divisar la cabellera arenosa de su padrino, se puso en marcha, buscando entre los heridos y los sanos, buscando entre todos menos entre las camillas._

 _Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y le dolía, le dolía de la misma forma que dolió cuando se enteró de Sirius. Se le cerró la garganta y se le nubló la visión al punto de que ya no sabía hacia donde estaba caminando, y tampoco distinguía una figura de otra. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar al tío Remus si no podía ver?_

 _-¿Potter? ¡Potter!_

 _Distinguió la voz de la profesora McGonagall, y luego sintió un par de manos posándose sobre sus hombros y sacudiendola._

 _-Potter, ¿qué sucede?_

 _Morgan intentó quitarse las lágrimas del rostro, pero era inútil porque solo eran reemplazadas por otras y todavía no podía ver._

 _-Morgan, lo siento-le llegó la voz rota de Daphne, que la había seguido._

 _-¿En dónde está?-le preguntó a la anciana. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta comenzó a desesperar. Levantó la voz, y las palabras comenzaron a salir a una velocidad vertiginosa y apenas comprensible-¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿En dónde está Remus?! Necesito hablarle._

 _La visión se la aclaró un poco, lo suficiente para ver la expresión de pena que su profesora favorita le estaba dando._

 _-Oh, Lily…_

 _-¡No!_

 _Se alejó de ella con un empujón que casi manda a la anciana al suelo, pero ya no pudo ignorar los sollozos de Daphne, que todavía no se atrevía a acercarse y continuaba con las disculpas._

 _Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca, pero todo el comedor escuchó el llanto roto que provocó. Sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor, y gotas sobre la espalda._

 _Se sacudió violentamente._

 _Theo y Tracey se arrodillaron frente a ella. Ambos estaban llorando. Detrás de ellos aparecieron dos pares de zapatos, elegantes pero estaban sucios._

 _-Está bien, Morgan-intentó consolarla el castaño, quitándole el cabello del rostro de manera sufrió, lo prometo._

 _Intentó tomar aire, pero probó ser una tarea ardua._

 _-No me importa si sufrió. Se fue. Se fue y no va a volver._

 _No entendía porque Tracey y Theo derramaban lágrimas por alguien que apenas conocieron._

 _Theo intentó atraerla en un abrazo, pero Morgan se apartó de él y miró a su izquierda, notándolo por primera vez._

 _Fue como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua helada._

 _Remus yacía sobre la camilla, tan demacrado que uno podría pensar que acababa de pasar por una luna llena. Sus ropas remendadas estaban rotas y tenía el cabello alborotado. Su rostro todavía revelaba evidencia de su última transformación, y bajo los rayos de la luna, las cicatrices viejas casi parecían brillar._

 _Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho no se movía._

 _Quería acercarse a él pero no le quedaban fuerzas._

 _Apenas notó a Tonks a su lado, en el mismo estado que su esposo._

 _Remus llevaba un collar que Morgan le había regalado. Cuero negro, y un felino de madera colgando hacia el costado._

 _De repente, un pensamiento la invadió._

 _Supuso que ya no importaba. Harry, que era la única familia que le quedaba, estaría muerto en minutos, y ÉL la quería muerta también._

 _Los brazos de Daphne parecían estar quemándole._

 _-Está bien, Daphne- la consoló, tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. Hizo contacto visual con Blaise, Tracey y Theo (ignorando a la otra persona tanto como pudo) va a mejorar ahora. Lo prometo._

 _Se quitó los brazos de la rubia de alrededor y se acercó a Remus. Pasó su mano por su cabello en un intento de alisarlo, sabiendo cuánto le importaba a su padrino estar prolijo. Muchos decían que los muertos se veían en paz, pero ella no encontró esa expresión en el rostro de su padrino. Su ceño permanecía ligeramente fruncido, como si tuviera cosas sin terminar en esa vida. Tomó su mano y otro ruido anormal dejó su cuerpo al sentir lo fría que estaba._

 _-Sé que pensabas que era valiente, pero no lo soy-bajó las miradas a sus manos por un momento, notando la cinta roja alrededor de su muñeca, para luego volver a su rostro y pasarle la mano por la frente, deshaciéndose del ceño._

 _Parecía estar en paz._

 _-Pero puedo intentar._

 _Respiró hondo varias veces, hasta que eventualmente su respiración se acompasó. Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura al sentir lo fría que estaba._

 _Dándole un último apretón a su mano, apoyó las suyas sobre las rodillas y se levantó. Podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos y la profesora McGonagall sobre su espalda._

 _Salió del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás._

* * *

 **8 de Agosto, 1976**

Con ojos entreabiertos, Morgan se desperezó y buscó a ciegas el pequeño reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Casi marcaba las cuatro.

El sonido que la despertó se repitió, el de alguien vomitando.

Pidiendo fuerzas a Merlín, se levantó y fue hacia su baño, pasándose un puño sobre los ojos para despertarse. La luz estaba encendida y la puerta entreabierta, y arrodillado sobre el inodoro estaba Sirius.

Sin hacer comentario, tomó un vaso de plástico y lo llenó con agua, para luego arrodillarse detrás de él y comenzar a dibujar círculos en su espalda.

Finalmente, luego de devolver la mitad de sus órganos, Sirius jaló la palanca y se recostó contra la pared, ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta.

-En una escala del uno al diez…

-Cinco-la interrumpió él, abriendo un ojo e intentando sonreír ante su expresión, como si no le creyera.

Le ofreció el vaso y el chico lo tomó, asintiendo en modo de agradecimiento. Tomó y escupió antes de beber el resto del contenido.

Morgan se llevó las piernas contra el pecho y las rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Has estado bebiendo mucho últimamente-comentó en voz baja, no queriendo perturbar la paz que reinaba en la mansión.

-Tu concepto de "mucho" y el mío debe ser diferente.

-¿Ah, sí? Hace tres días desayunaste ebrio. No pongas esa cara, James también lo notó. Honestamente, tuviste suerte de que Fleamont no se diera cuenta y que Euphemia no estuviera.

-Salí la noche anterior.

-No, no lo hiciste. Estuviste encerrado en tu habitación. Lo sé porque James me estuvo enseñando a jugar ajedrez, y dijo que no quisiste bajar.

Sus ojos se tornaron duros en un instante, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que hago.

-Eres mi amigo, todo lo que te perjudique es de mi incumbencia-suspirando ante la expresión en su rostro, se deslizó hasta estar a su lado, brazo contra , todo mejora cuando empiezas a hablar de ello.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar.

-¿Ah no? Si mi madre me torturara yo querría algo de ayuda profesional.

-Nadie te…¡PUAJ!

Se lanzó sobre el inodoro con fuerza, y Morgan le apartó el cabello y se lo sostuvo. Lo tenía algo largo, al menos comparado con la mayoría de los chicos en el colegio, y le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Ya, ya-intentó consolar, mientras el chico hacía garcas.

 _¿Cinco? Cinco mi trasero._

Volvió a jalar la palanca pero se quedó quieto. Morgan observó su espalda. Con el cabello apartado, podía ver una cicatriz asomando por debajo de su camiseta negra, era blanca e irregular, pero se iba cerrando sobre sí misma en espiral. Apostaba que si la tocaba, partes se sentirían ásperas y partes suaves. La pelirroja lo reconoció como magia negra. Nunca había usado esa maldición, ni había estado del lado recibidor de ella, y aunque sabía que no dolía tanto como el maleficio Cruciatus (con el que estaba familiarizada, y solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos), dejaba marcas físicas instantáneas.

El maleficio Cruciatus, aunque causaba el mayor dolor imaginable, hacía su trabajo lentamente, y uno debía ser expuesto a él por cierto período de tiempo para dejar un daño serio (uno debía tener en consideración la relativa buena salud de la víctima). Pero la cicatriz en la espalda de Sirius delataba un trabajo más brutal, de un maleficio que, aunque no tan doloroso, dejaba secuelas casi inmediatas.

-No tienes que hablar conmigo si no quieres-le dijo suavemente, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos y descansando su mejilla sobre su espalda y deseando quitar su dolor. Dada la oportunidad, estaba segura de que no dudaría en tomar su lugar, si eso lo liberaba de su pena-,pero deberías hablar con alguien. Prometo que cuando lo hagas, comenzarás a sentirte mejor.

-Ya no tengo mejora, Ana-le dijo con voz rota, una de sus manos posándose sobre la suya con duda.

Morgan dejó que entrelaza sus dedos y movió el rostro, dejando que su frente descansara sobre la espalda del chico.

-Creeme, todos tienen arreglo-cuando Sirius no dijo nada, intentó otra tá favor.

Resignado, asintió e intentó levantarse. La bruja lo ayudó inmediatamente, y lo dejó usarla como soporte.

-¿Quieres volver a tu habitación?

Sirius dudó por un momento.

-¿Puedo quedarme? No..Mjm...No quiero estar solo.

Lo guió de regreso a su cama.

* * *

Cuándo volvió a despertar, el reloj marcaba las ocho, y Sirius tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y el rostro sobre su pecho. Respiraba de forma acompasada, por lo que Morgan lo liberó de su abrazo y se levantó con cuidado, procurando no despertarlo.

Colocó una almohada debajo de su cabeza, se vistió en silencio y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la biblioteca con el libro de serpientes en mano.

Primero pasó por la cocina, sabiendo que Dixie le tendría preparado una taza de té a esa hora, como era usual. Ignoró el destrozo que los invitados de James habían dejado y entró en la cocina, donde su padre dormía sobre la encimera con una rubia entre brazos.

Los observó por un momento; James y esa rubia le gustaba tanto como Lily y Bertúpido. Como era de esperar, el té descansaba sobre una bandeja junto al fregadero, donde también descansaban unas tostadas a medio quemar. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua.

-¡AAAH!-James despertó con un grito y se sentó de golpe, provocando que su acompañante cayera al suelo. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Limpia esto antes de que regresen tus padres- le dijo, volteando y tomando la bandeja-; y espero no enterarme de que los elfos te ayudaron.

-¡Pero vuelven a mediodía!

-Recomiendo que empieces, entonces.

Algo picoteo la ventana, y volteó para ver a dos lechuzas: Júpiter, quien regresaba de casa de Lily, y otra desconocía, que cargaba con tres cartas en el pico.

Morgan se inclinó y abrió la ventana. Tomó las cartas de la lechuza y ésta no desperdició tiempo en largarse, siendo animada por Júpiter, quien no parecía tenerle mucho aparecio. Intentó tomar la carta de la pata de Júpiter, pero el ave intentó morderla y emprendió vuelo, ofendida.

-Pajaro loco- masculló Morgan, llevándose el dedo herido a la boca y usando la mano libre para ojear las cartas.

Todas tenían los sellos de Hogwarts, y una su nombre.

-Llegaron los resultados de los TIMOS- dijo como si nada, colocando su carta sobre la bandeja y tomándola, con la intención de leerla en la biblioteca.

Mientras subía las escaleras, escuchó a James gritar.

-¡WOHOO!

* * *

 **Título Indispensable De Magia Ordinaria**

 **Aprobados:**

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

 **Desaprobados:**

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

 **Resultados de Morgana Lily Edevane**

Astronomía ( **A** )

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas ( **I** )

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ( **S** )

Encantamientos ( **E)**

Estudios Antiguos ( **A** )

Estudios Muggles ( **S** )

Herbología ( **D** )

Historia de la Magia ( **E** )

Pociones ( **S** )

Runas Antiguas ( **E** )

Transfiguración ( **E** )

Supuso que no estaba tan mal. Le había llevado dos intentos conseguir esa nota en Defensa, así que intentó alegrarse por eso. Transfiguración no era una gran sorpresa; podría pasar la clase con los ojos cerrados. No lo creía posible, pero su resultado en Herbología era peor esa vez, al igual que el de Astronomía, pero nadie podía concentrarse en esa clase con los Merodeadores riendo cada vez que la profesora mencionaba la estrella Sirius, la estrella Alfa Canis Maioris, mejor conocida como la constelación perro.

Recordaba el día en que Lily la sostuvo antes de que le clavara la pluma en el ojo a alguien.

Hizo sus calificaciones a un lado. Dentro del sobre también estaba la lista con los materiales que necesitaría para ese curso, pero esperaría a que sus abuelos regresaran para ir al Callejón Diagon juntos.

Tomando un sorbo de su té, dejó plato y taza sobre una mesa junto a una alta ventana y se encaminó hacía la escalera. Ya había revisado casi todo lo que tenía a nivel de los ojos (sin suerte) y ahora debía continuar con las estanterías superiores.

Pasó un buen par de horas de esa manera: subiendo, revisando, bajando frustrada para mover la escalera y volviendo a subir.

Cuando por fin encontró algo no del todo inútil, bajó y se sentó en un sofá bajo la luz del sol.

Terminó de leer un párrafo e intentó no darse la cabeza contra el libro.

Matar a un basilisco era sencillo.

Harry era un imbécil.

De seguro el tarado no lo sabía, porque Harry siempre saltaba frente al peligro de la misma manera que un perro al ver comida. Cuando su hermano le contó la historia, lo hizo parecer casi imposible, como si la pura suerte fuera la razón de su supervivencia. Debía ser eso, pura suerte.

Cerró el libro, sintiéndose triunfante, y la puerta se abrió.

James y Sirius entraron como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

El primero le mostró su carta.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le preguntó, al tiempo que Sirius se dejaba caer sobre el sofá y posaba los brazos sobre el respaldo.

Morgan ojeó el brazo que casualmente rodeaba sus hombros pero no dijo nada. Afortunadamente, James podía ser algo lento y lo no notó.

-Tengo cuatro Es. ¿Ustedes?

-Una S en Historia y Estudios Muggles. El resto solo E-respondió el chico a su lado, mientras dos de sus dedos tomaban un mechón rojo y comenzaban a jalar.

Dicho mechón se tornó de un marrón oscuro, y la metamorfomaga lo vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

-Solo Es-respondió James, claramente orgulloso-, y sin abrir un solo libro.

-Te odio.

-El odio es una emoción tan negativa, querida Morgana. No te sienta bien- respondió a la ligera, tomando un libro entre los dedos y observándolo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo-Papá nos va a llevar a Diagon mañana, para comprar los materiales.

-¿Terminaste de limpiar tu desastre?

-¿Escuchaste a mi madre gritando?

-No.

-Ahí esta tu respuesta.

-Qué arrogante de tu parte, Cornamenta, asumir que solo grita cuando está enojada contigo-comenzó Sirius, con un brillo malicioso en los fuera yo…

James le tiró el libro a la cabeza.

Sirius lo esquivó y se aferró a Morgan, usándola de escudo.

-Sálvame.

-Sálvate tú, maldito imbécil-espetó, levantándose y golpeándolo con un almohadón.

-Ouch. ¡Tranquila!...No te pongas así, era una broma...Hay más que suficiente para ambas.

James y Morgan sacaron las varitas.

 _-Ascendio._

 _-Melofors._

* * *

 **9 de Agosto, 1976**

 _Mierda._

Morgan se miró al espejo, primero de un lado y luego del otro, como si eso fuera a hacer que la gran cola desapareciera.

 _Mierda. Mierda._

Sostuvo la cola en una mano y la miró con resentimiento. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. El entrenamiento para convertirse en animago era mucho peor de lo que los libros decían, pero tan malo como la profesora McGonagall les advirtió en clase.

Casi cada día, casi siempre antes de dormir, Morgan se sentaba delante de su cama a lo indio y meditaba. El manual decía que eso le ayudaría a conectar con su animal interior. Desde que bebió la poción varios meses atrás, solo había conseguido bigotes, una pata en lugar de un brazo (eso se sintió extremadamente extraño), y una cola.

Todavía no conectaba con su maldito animal interior, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No estaba acostumbrada a tener dificultad con la Transfiguración, siempre podía hacer lo que McGonagall pedía en el primer intento, y casi controlaba el color de su cabello al completo, aunque ya no podía cambiar su apariencia física. Culpaba a tía Petunia, quien solía encerrarla por una o dos semanas cada vez que la niña perdía el control y cambiaba algún aspecto físico, o cuando hacía que su nariz se viera justo como la de la mujer, con la intención de hacer a Harry reír.

Los encierros prolongados le hacían acumular energía, y para el momento que la dejaban salir temía a su propia sombra. Hubieron dos razones por las cuales no se volvió loca: Harry, quien se quedaba despierto para que ella durmiera tranquila; y su desarrollado autocontrol. Los castigos de tía Petunia surtieron efecto, y ahora la pelirroja solo cambiaba su color de cabello a voluntad o cuando sus emociones eran demasiado fuertes y repentinas.

Le envidiaba eso a Tonks, la facilidad con la que podía cambiar su rostro entero. La mujer intentó ayudarla, y a pesar de que sabía que sería inútil, se lo permitió, solo porque le gustaba ver al tío Remus sonreír cuando Tonks y Morgan interactuaban.

Morgan extrañaba a Tonks, y de vez en cuando se preguntaba si ya había nacido. No recordaba su edad, pero no quería preguntarle a Sirius por Andrómeda porque no tendría forma de explicar su interés.

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Nos vamoooooos!-anunció James.

Morgan pegó un salto y escondió la cola como pudo, pegando su espalda contra el espejo.

El chico alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué?

La señaló.

-Eso que escondiste.

-No escondí nada.

-¿Es un regalo?

-¡Qué no escondí nada, interesado!

-No debiste molestarte.

James se acercó, y Morgan intentó esquivarlo. La tomó del brazo y la dio vuelta.

Su risa resonó por toda la habitación.

-¿Es real? Se mueve sola y todo. ¿Significa que estás enojada?

Parte de su cabello se tornó negro y visualizó la cabeza del chico explotando.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Lo miró sobre su hombro con interés.

-¿Sabes como deshacerte de esto?

-Sip. Me ha pasado. Una vez tuve que perderme dos días de clases porque tuve astitis, y otra tuve que ir con cola y todo. Por suerte era pequeña y la disimulé con la ropa-rió para sus adentros mientras sacaba su varita-Debiste ver a Canuto, él pasó casi una semana con un hocico peludo.

Vio una apertura y la tomó.

-Canuto es Sirius, ¿verdad? ¿Él también es un animago?

James se congeló.

-No le digas que te dije.

Masculló el hechizo y la cola comenzó a perder tamaño, hasta finalmente desaparecer, dejando una sensación fría en el lugar del que había salido.

Euphemia entró en ese momento y miró a James con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡James Potter, más vale que no estuvieras encantando a tu hermana!

James pegó un salto y soltó su varita, que cayó sobre el pie de la pelirroja. Morgan se inclinó para agarrarla justo cuando James dio un paso atrás.

Todos se encogieron al escuchar el sonido de la madera rompiéndose.

El bruto apartó su pie, y Morgan tomó la varita rota con cuidado. Madre e hijo se acercaron para inspeccionarla.

-Bueno. Ahora hay que comprar otra-dictaminó James, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bueno, me rehuso a editar la primera parte porque es muy dolorosa.

¿Saben? Comencé a "escribir" con unos,...catorce, creo...y esta fue la primera vez que lloré mientras lo hacía. He sentido las ganas un par de veces, pero es la primera vez que de verdad lloro mientras escribo, lo que es incómodo, porque tengo que parar para limpiarme y porque no veo bien...no veo bien porque me olvido de los lentes, pero eso es para otro día.

Ahora se lo que sienten ustedes cuando me escriben diciendo que les hice llorar, y yo bien perra riéndome. Casi me siento mal por lo que se viene, casi.

Mi maldad supera todo, menos la monja maligna de "El Conjuro". Esa vieja maldita me dejó traumada, y ni siquiera creo en esas cosas. Ahora me lavo los dientes y me mareo mirando al espejo y atrás, espejo y atrás.

...Creo que voy a ir al cine a ver la película de la vieja esa, solo porque me gusta sufrir, y porque el sufrimiento se reduce cuando te concentras en reirte de los que se asustan más.

Ya hablé demasiado.

Llorar me da sueño.

Lamento la demora, quise escribir el lunes pero no me daba la cabeza. Este jueves tengo un escrito de matemáticas y tengo que estudiar, y creo que se viene otro la próxima semana, pero voy a actualizar más seguido (probablemente). Luego son las vacaciones de invierno, y ahí sí espero tener más tiempo :3

Para aquellos cuyos países entraron al mundial, ¡Mucha suerte!

Y sí no están leyendo esto en Wattpad, escribí la primera escena escuchando "Time", de Hans El Puto Amo Zimmer.

Yo digo por si les gusta sufrir, esa pieza es impresionante y aunque no estén leyendo nada te hace sentir mil cosas.

Tengan lindo día/tarde/lo que putas sea cuando lean esto.

PD: A Mothy...Timotgan? No se me ocurre un nombre. ¡A Tim y Morgan les queda poco!

PD2:La primera escena es para recordarles que volvemos a Hogwarts, y con Hogwarts volvemos a sufrir.

*se sienta a esperar las amenazas*


	23. Capítulo 21

**Sara:** Me alegra!

 **Nat-Marie:** jiji, yo también me amo...ah, re egocéntrica :p. Pero en serio, graziaz :3

Sip, va a "intentar". Esa es la palabra clave xD

Gracias! Me fue bien, por suerte...o la profe me tiene lástima. Cualquiera me sirve, sinceramente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Ojo por ojo deja al hombre ciego.**

 **9 de Agosto, 1976**

.

Su abuela, como era usual esos días, estaba trabajando. Cada vez que la pelirroja le preguntaba porque tenía que hacer todos esos turnos extra en la oficina de Aurores, la mujer esquivaba la pregunta; pero la chica no era tonta, y se imaginó que tenía que ver con los vasallos de Voldemort, o el calvo mismo.

El callejón estaba más vacío que el año anterior, y al menos un tercio de las tiendas se encontraban cerradas.

Tal vez esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales el señor Harkiss había vendido su tienda, quería alejarse de la guerra antes de que empeorara.

Varios posters colgaban de las paredes fuera de las tiendas y de los mostradores de esta, la mayoría eran de personas perdidas, pero también se podía ver carteles de "Se busca". La gente no paseaba por el callejón, sino que se movía con rapidez, yendo de un lugar a otro, completando sus recados rápidamente. Tampoco se veían a muchos niños; lo más probable era que los padres no quisieran arriesgarse en caso de un ataque.

Morgan deseó haber tenido más tiempo de antelación; así podría haber escrito a Lily y dejarle saber que estarían yendo a Diagon ese día, de esa manera no estaría sola lidiando con ese par de niños,...y Fleamont

-¡Mira, Canuto! Es la Barredora-dijo James, pegando la cara a la vitrina y empañando el equipo nacional usa de estas.

El otro chico le dio una ojeada con fingido desinterés, para luego continuar caminando por la tienda. No engañaba a nadie, Morgan podía verlo dándole miradas de soslayo de tanto en tanto.

-Papá…

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-¡Te dije que no!-rezongó Fleamont, pero su nieta no esperaba que ganara la batalla, no sin su esposa alrededor.

James se le acercó con cara de cachorro mojado y le dio un abrazo.

Detrás de él, Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

-Por favor.

Fleamont se separó y Morgan vio como su resolución caía en tiempo récord, hacia el suelo y más allá.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero la cuidarás como a tu primogénito.

-Sí, si-dijo James, restándole importancia con un ademán de la mano y saltando de regreso a la vitrina. Vio a un empleado y señaló la , por favor.

El joven abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero al ver que el adulto responsable asentía, se dirigió al depósito.

-No puedo aceptarlo-dijo Sirius enseguida.

-Tonterías, muchacho-Fleamont se acercó y le dio una palmada en la que sí.

-Lo siento, pero no. En serio, no quiero una.

-¡Mentira! El otro día dijiste ¡Ugh!

Se calló cuando la metamorfomaga le dio un codazo en el costado, en un pequeño intento por ayudar a Sirius a resguardar su orgullo.

-Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado-le dijo Fleamont.

-Yo tampoco quiero una-habló Morgan, ganándose la atención de los otros me gusta volar.

La miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero los ignoró.

-¿Podríamos encontrarnos en Flourish & Blotts? Me gustaría ir a una tienda-dirigió su pregunta a su abuelo, quien asintió lentamente.

-¿Por qué no esperas? Podemos ir todos juntos-sugirió James.

Morgan comenzó a sudar.

-Porque...porque...son cosas de mujeres-dijo finalmente.

Eso siempre funcionaba con Harry, y no fue gran sorpresa cuando funcionó con James y Fleamont también.

James la empujó en dirección de la puerta.

-¡Ve, ve! Sálvate.

Triunfante, Morgan salió, escuchando la risa suave de Sirius en el camino.

-Merlín, Cornamenta, no es para tanto.

* * *

 **C** on la capa bien puesta ocultando su rostro, la pelirroja merodeó por el callejón Knockturn con cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención.

El lugar era demasiado lúgubre para su gusto y olía a rancio, o tal vez eran los magos y brujas a su alrededor. Las tiendas no eran pintorescas como las del Callejón Diagon, y frente a algunas se erguían pequeños puestos, donde en varios parecían vender objetos robados.

Se detuvo en uno de ellos al notar las cestas. El vendedor tenía una pitón alrededor de los hombros.

-Acércate muchacha, acércate- la incitó el hombre, estirando un brazo en su dirección, ofreciéndole la cabeza de la serpiente para que la acariciara.

Morgan ignoró al reptil, y acomodándose la capucha de su capa para asegurarse de que su rostro no era visible, intentó ojear el puesto del hombre.

-Aquí encontrarás las serpientes más exóticas y peligrosas del mundo. Pide, pide y tendrás.

-Busco solo información-habló con el característico tono un irrefutable que Daphne, Blaise y Draco solían usar a donde fueran, y logró ver que parecía funcionar.

-También tengo de eso, por el precio adecuado.

-Por supuesto.

Un pequeño cinturón se ceñía alrededor de su cintura, y de este colgaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero, donde guardaba el oro que sus abuelos le habían dado para ese día. La incitaron a que comprara lo que le placiera, supuso que la pareja esperaba que derrochara los galeones en Madame Malkin, no en una calle de mala muerte en el Callejón característico de los magos tenebrosos.

Sacó varias monedas y se las ofreció. El hombre las contó.

-Pregunta.

-¿Qué sabe acerca de Basiliscos?

El hombre silbó.

-Esa es una especie extraña, te digo, y aún más extraño es encontrar a alguien interesado en ellas. ¿Qué estarás planeando, me pregunto?

Le dio otras monedas.

-Se dice mucha cosa sobre esos animales. Que es nacido de una gallina y un sapo, ese mito es popular. También dicen que matan con la mirada.

Cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

-¿Sabe donde puedo conseguir lo necesario para matarlo?

El hombre asintió.

-Así es. Un espejo, dicen que su propio reflejo puede matarlo. O una comadreja, o una gallina.

Entonces sí el libro y el hombre tenían razón, solo necesitaba contrabandear varios espejos grandes y una comadreja dentro del colegio y llevarla al baño del segundo piso sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿No hay un hechizo? ¿Una poción?

El hombre enfocó su atención en la serpiente, acariciando su cuerpo viscoso de forma tan íntima que la bruja se sintió incómoda.

Rápidamente, se quitó el bolso del cinturón y se lo lanzó.

El hombre sonrió con sorna.

-Nah. Espejo o animal. Pero no es seguro. Los basiliscos son vistos rara vez, y es aún más raro que alguien viva para contar la historia. Los métodos son conocidos pero no están comprobados.

Hizo un pequeño sonido para indicar que comprendía e inhaló profundo, meditando la manera de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-Dígame, ya que debe saber sobre todas las serpientes...

-Habidas y por haber.

-Eh, sí, claro. ¿Ha escuchado algo sobre...gente usándolas como, este, una especie de recipiente?

A esa altura, no estaba segura de cuantos horrocruxes tenía Voldemort. ¿La serpiente vino luego del Torneo o antes? Debió de haberlo hecho después, pero no tenía forma de estar segura, y tal vez ese hombre había escuchado algo.

Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no supiera quién era ella.

El hombre le dio una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué recipiente? ¿Para frutas?

Decidiendo que el hombre no debía tener idea de lo que hablaba, buscó una excusa para retirarse, pero una mano se posó sobre su brazo y otra le descubrió el rostro.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Rosier y Greengrass, acompañados de un chico. El tercero se veía ligeramente más joven, pero no por mucho; sus facciones eran aristócratas pero no muy elegantes, tenía cabello negro y penetrantes ojos grises, que la miraban con resguardada curiosidad, seguro detrás de los otros dos.

Rosier le dio una sonrisa cruel, del único tipo que conocía.

-Vaya, vaya, Edevane. Me sorprendes- sin soltarle el brazo, la dio vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, seguidos en silencio por los otros creí que Knockturn fuera tu estilo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Rosier-le espetó, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

El joven solo apretó su agarre hasta el punto que le dolía.

-Claramente-Salieron de regreso al Callejón Diagon, y Morgan escaneó los alrededores en busca de algún rostro familiar-. Me sorprende, pero también hace que me pregunte: ¿qué dirán esos traidores y sangre sucias con los que te juntas si supieran que tomas caminatas en Knockturn?

Morgan rodó los ojos, ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que ir de chismoso? Ya decía yo que no servías para mucho.

Le dio un tirón al brazo que permanecía en su agarre, de modo que acabaron nariz con nariz. Morgan hizo una mueca ante las maneras bruscas del chico.

-Ten cuidado. Estoy seguro de que a Potter y Evans no les gustaría enterarse de que andas experimentando con magia oscura.

Le dio una mirada en blanco.

-Sí estoy experimentando con algo, es…

-¿Todo en orden?

Ambos voltearon a tiempo de ver a Timothy acercándose cuidadosamente, ambas manos a la espalda. Unos metros detrás del chico, una mujer castaña los miraba preocupada.

Rosier le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Alberts. Parece que tu juguete se perdió; simplemente le mostré el camino de regreso.

Les dio una última sonrisa encantadora y se alejó calle abajo con sus dos compinches. Antes de volver a Knockturn, el jovencito de cabello negro le dio una última mirada.

Morgan volteó para ver a Timothy con una sonrisa pequeña.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy.

-¿Estás bien?

-En perfectas condiciones.

Timothy asintió lentamente, era claro que fingía creerle. Colocó una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra señaló en la dirección por la que los otros tres habían desaparecido.

-¿Salías de Knockturn?

-Este, sí. Me perdí, y Ros...Evan, me ayudó a regresar.

Timothy alzó su ceja extraña, y una vez más, Morgan miró alrededor antes de inclinarse en su dirección.

-Por favor, no digas nada.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Nada malo, lo prometo.

El Ravenclaw estudió su rostro por unos momentos, para finalmente ceder. Le sonrió y acortó la distancia, tomando sus manos con delicadeza y besándola de la misma manera. Morgan sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso.

Cuando se separaron, lo miró de manera sugestiva.

-Imagino que me has extrañado.

Avergonzado, bajó la mirada y le ofreció un brazo, el cual fue aceptado por la pelirroja.

Emprendieron camino rumbo hacia la mujer castaña, quien al verlos fingió estar fascinada por los productos de cocina que ofrecía la tienda ante la que estaba parada.

Morgan dedujo quién era demasiado tarde. Darse la vuelta y correr en ese momento sería maleducado.

La mujer castaña sonrió. Tenía un par de ojos azules impresionantes, que brillaban de manera hipnotizante. Dicho brillo se acentuó al caer sobre Timothy.

-Eh, má...esta es mi novia Morgan. Morgan, esta es mi madre.

-¡Timothy! ¿Cómo que "esta"? No somos objetos-luego de regañar a su hijo, se volvió hacia Morgan con una sonrisa cálida y le dio un í que tu eres la afortunada de la que Timmy se pasa parloteando.

-¡Mamá!

-Cállate que estoy hablando-tomó un puñado de cabello rojo y se lo acomodó delante del más bonita de lo que imaginé.

-¡Mamá!

Morgan rió con tanta soltura como pudo fingir.

-Usted no es tan aterradora como imaginé.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó, y se cubrió la boca de manera delicada para esconder su risa.

-Porque no me has visto intentando levantar a Timmy. Juro que Merlín prueba mi paciencia.

Morgan habló sin pensar.

-Y qué lo diga.

Se quedó de piedra, al igual que Timothy, y ambos enrojecieron hasta las orejas ante la expresión sorprendida de la mujer.

-¿Diga qué?

De seguro había un dios en algún lado, uno que se rehusó a darle un filtro, uno que la odiaba.

Su abuelo se acercaba por la calle adoquinada, con James y Sirius cuchicheando detrás. Cargaban con una escoba y caja llena de tinteros cada uno, lo último desplegó las alarmas de la bruja. Estaban tramando algo.

La mujer extendió una mano, y Fleamont la sacudió con firmeza.

-Soy Estela Alberts, la mamá de Timothy.

-¡Ah! Un placer. Fleamont Potter-su abuelo miró a Timothy de pies a cabeza y le ofreció una mano, la que el chico sacudió tembloroso-.Tú debes ser Timothy; el mito se vuelve realidad.

-¡Fleamont!-regaño Morgan, recibiendo un rápido guiño como respuesta.

James y Sirius se presentaron, y casi enseguida, los adultos entablaron conversación, mientras los cuatro adolescentes se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

Timothy le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, pero al ver la mirada de James clavada en dicho brazo, como un animal hipnotizado, la devolvió a su bolsillo, ganándose un gesto de aprobación.

Morgan consideró darle una patada donde el sol no brillaba.

Cuando escuchó a su abuelo y a la señora Alberts hablando sobre una posible cena antes del comienzo de clases, casi se desmaya.

Una vez más, las cosas se le iban de las manos.

* * *

 **15 de Agosto, 1976**

Morgan salió de la biblioteca y se aventuró a la cocina, famélica. Se había pasado la mañana entera encerrada en ese lugar buscando más libros sobre serpientes, específicamente, basiliscos, y cuando notó la hora, eran pasadas las dos.

-¡Hola, Remus! No sabía que estabas aquí-saludo al entrar, una sonrisa brillante apoderándose de su rostro al ver a su licántropo favorito.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me dijeron que estabas estudiando, no quise molestar.

Le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una jarra con jugo de naranja. Se sirvió un vaso.

-Sí, se pasó todo el verano ahí dentro. ¿Estás estudiando animales?-sonrió James-Tal vez,...ratones.

Sirius saltó en la conversación.

-Yo diría que tiene más pinta de Gatubela, ¿verdad, Ana? ¿Te gustan los gatos?

Morgan miró a James de forma acusatoria. ¡Por supuesto que le dijo a Black! James era peor que una anciana aburrida.

-Deberías trabajar para la CIA, metiche.

Se acercó a Sirius y le arrebató el plato que tenía en mano, donde el apetitoso sándwich de pavo llamaba su nombre. Tomó una mitad y le clavó los dientes, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo. ¡Comida, al fin!

-¡Oye! ¡Es mío!

Morgan le dio su mejor mirada de cachorro pateado.

-Por favor, Sirius. Tengo hambre.

El pelinegro intentó apartar la mirada, pero al fallar, suspiró y levantó una mano a modo de sometimiento.

-Bien. Disfrútalo.

-¡Eso no es justo! Nunca me dejas robar tu comida-le recriminó James.

-Porque no eres tan irresistible como yo-se burló la bruja, tomando otra gran mordida.

-Eso es cierto-Sirius se mostró de acuerdo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué dijiste?

James y Remus hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que eruptara una pelea, Morgan los hizo callar.

Escuchó una voz acercándose, y algo rompiéndose.

Sonriendo con malicia, dejó su vaso y plato sobre la mesada y se apresuró hasta el marco que separaba la cocina del resto de la mansión. Se pegó contra la pared y esperó, mientras los chicos intentaban no hacer mucho ruido.

Pettigrew entró en la cocina con paso torpe y Morgan saltó, con los brazos en alto y gritando como banshee.

Pettigrew también saltó y gritó, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a reír como maniáticos. Morgan se alejó un poco de él, también divertida por su reacción, pero se quedó quieta al ver a Pettigrew encogido sobre sí mismo.

Bajó la mirada y vio como sus pantalones se oscurecían y el suelo se mojaba.

James y Sirius rieron con más fuerza, mientras que Remus fingió toser.

Con su sonrisa malévola todavía en lugar, Morgan tomó su vaso de jugo y el plato, con el sándwich a medio comer.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

* * *

 **30 de Agosto, 1976**

Alice se recostó junto a Morgan con un vaso de plástico en mano. A su lado, Lily y Dorcas mantenían una conversación sobre diferentes tipos de rocas, mientras que Marlene Mckinnon ignoraba al resto, con sus ojos marrones clavados en la figura de Sirius, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la gran sala de los Potter, con un vaso en mano, una mano contra la pared, inclinado sobre una chica.

Morgan no tenía ganas de confesar que ella también estaba mirando lo mismo. La chica con la que estaba hablando Sirius era baja, tal vez de su misma altura, y era obvio que nunca había pasado hambre en su vida. Desde tan lejos y con tan poca luz era casi imposible distinguir sus facciones, pero Morgan apostaría su cámara a que cuando Sirius se inclinó y le susurró solo Merlín-Sabía-Qué, la chica se sonrojó.

A su lado, Alice continuaba hablando. Le estaba contando algo sobre la madre de Frank, a quien conoció solo unas pocas semanas antes; pero la pelirroja no estaba escuchando.

Morgan se sintió mal. Hasta ese momento, creyó que Sirius era un chico superficial que solo perseguía a chicas con aires de modelo; pero parecía genuinamente atraído por esa chica, o eso quería hacerle creer.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sirius no era perfecto, y a veces podía ser cruel, pero quería confiar en que no usaría a una persona solo para molestarla.

Aún así, tuvo que controlarse antes de que su cabello se tiñera de verde.

Volvió su atención a Alice al notar que ésta ya no hablaba, y se la encontró con una mirada contemplativa, que parecía dirigida a Marlene.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó.

Afortunadamente, la fiesta todavía no alcanzaba su punto máximo, y era posible mantener una conversación sin hacer que las cuerdas vocales explotaran.

Lily y Dorcas cesaron su conversación, y al ver a quién estaba dirigida la pregunta, volvieron su atención a la rubia.

Marlene no pareció escucharla, pero luego de unos segundos, despegó la vista de Sirius y la chica rolliza.

Sonrió tanto como pudo.

-Sí, todo está perfecto.

Las otras cuatro arquearon una ceja de manera simultánea, y Marlene suspiró. Por un momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre Morgan, y la pelirroja reconoció esa mirada: decidía si confiar en ella o no.

Bajó la mirada a su regazo y ojeó su vaso, notando que estaba vacío.

-Es solo que es ridículo, ¿saben? Sabía en lo que me metía, y me dije a mi misma que no importaba, que estaría bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Acabaste enamorada de él o algo así?-preguntó Dorcas, quitándose un grueso mechón oscuro del rostro. Para alguien tan elocuente, cuando la conversación tomaba tonos románticos, parecía perder vocabulario.

-No lo sé-confesó Marlene, levantando la mirada una vez más y buscando a Sirius.

Las otras cuatro hicieron lo mismo, y se lo encontraron con su nueva víctima en brazos, besándola con pereza.

Morgan apretó la mandíbula, antipática ante el desagradable sentimiento creciendo en la base de su estómago.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Marley. Ya le va a tocar sufrir-dijo Alice con ligereza, ganándose miradas cautelosas de sus amigas. La chica no les hizo caso, y todavía analizando la pareja, ladeó la cabeza, ún día, le va a tocar enamorarse y cuando lo haga, será rápido e intenso, y no sabrá qué le pegó. Sinceramente, siento lástima por la chica que le toque lidiar con él.

Esas palabras no parecieron apaciguar a Marlene, quien anunció que iría en busca de otro trago. Lily se ofreció a ir con ella, y solo quedaron tres.

Alice miró a Morgan y sonrió de forma cómplice, guiñandole un ojo.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Tim-se apresuró a decir. De repente, la presencia de Alice le que esta cerca del invernadero.

-¡Usen protección!-llamó Marlene, volviendo con una botella.

-¡Eso no es gracioso!-regañó Lily.

Morgan salió pitando.

* * *

 **C** on un gemido suave, Morgan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego inclinarse y enterrar los dientes en el hombro de Timothy, dándole una mordida juguetona. El chico tembló y se aferró a ella, y Morgan se aprovechó de la oportunidad, empujándolo y rodando hasta que ella estuvo sobre él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, se enderezó y apoyó las manos sobre el cabecero, acelerando sus movimientos. Timothy colocó una mano a cada lado de sus caderas, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo.

No se detuvieron hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos, y una vez cumplido el objetivo, Morgan se dejó caer junto al chico, agitada. Se removió hasta quedar debajo de las sábanas y volteó, dándole la espalda.

Luego de un par de minutos, ya habiendo recuperado su aliento, sintió un brazo envolviéndose a su alrededor hasta alcanzar una de sus manos. Timothy entrelazo sus dedos y depositó un suave beso entre sus omóplatos, su aliento frío haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Estás bien?

Morgan asintió, cerrando los ojos.

-Solo estoy algo cansada.

Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo, simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar.

El chico pareció aceptar la respuesta.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato?

Morgan negó con la cabeza, y enseguida lo sintió acomodándose detrás de ella.

Intentó relajarse, y luego de unos minutos, ambos se durmieron.

* * *

" _No se lo que se supone que debo hacer,_

 _atormentado por tu fantasma_

 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos._

 _Cuando la noche estaba llena de terror,_

 _y tus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Cuando todavía no me habías tocado,_

 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos."_

 **M** organ salió de su habitación, silenciosa como un gato, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con suavidad, lanzando una rápida mirada a la figura durmiente de TImothy.

Caminó unos metro pasillo abajo con intenciones de volver a la fiesta, pero se detuvo al ver a Sirius con medio torso atravesando una ventana.

Se acercó a él y lo imitó, pasando sus brazos primero. El apuesto chico le dio una sonrisita a modo de bienvenida. Tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios, pero Morgan no dijo nada.

-Tranquila-le dijo, notando la mirada que le daba. Se quitó el cigarrillo y lo sostuvo entre sus largos dedos con una expresión contemplativa, expulsando el humo a través de su lo hago seguido-le dio una sonrisa socarrona y le guiñó un cuando el Tango del Diablo es bueno.

Morgan le dio una mirada perpleja, luego rodó los ojos.

-Eres asqueroso.

Sirius rió entre dientes, para luego ofrecerle el paquete.

-¿Quieres probar?

Morgan ojeó el paquete como si fuera uno de esos libros salvajes que Hagrid les pedía para su clase, pero cuando no salieron dientes de este, estiró el brazo lentamente y lo tomó.

Sacó un cigarrillo junto con el encendedor y le devolvió el paquete a Sirius. Le dio vuelta, examinándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡Cielos, Ana! No se va a transformar en McGonagall y darte detención, solo enciéndelo-le indicó, reclinándose contra la pared y guardando el paquete en su bolsillo trasero.

Morgan lo colocó entre sus labios con cuidado y acercó el encendedor, mirando a Sirius por ayuda.

Se preguntó qué diría el Sirius del futuro de ver a su versión más joven siendo tan mala influencia y casi rió, imaginándose al Sirius frente a ella corriendo del otro, esquivando maldición tras maldición.

-Tienes que inhalar mientras lo enciendes, pero ten cuidado.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos hacia el pequeño portador de cáncer y lo encendió. Inhaló, viendo como la punta se tornaba roja; el humo se fue hacia sus pulmones y comenzó a toser de manera violenta. Sirius lanzó una risa estruendosa, que se asemejaba más a un perro que a un humano, y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

Le dio una mirada furiosa, con la garganta el llamas, y se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, alejándolo tanto de su cuerpo como le era posible sin soltarlo.

Lentamente, volvió a asomar el torso por la ventana y apoyó los brazos, observando a los adolescentes un par de pisos debajo de ellos; algunos bailaban y otros se lanzaban a la piscina.

Se aclaró la garganta en un intento por aliviarse.

-¿A qué hora crees que se cansarán?

Sirius ni siquiera se molestó en mirar.

-Durarán más que Alberts, eso es seguro.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil?! ¿Acaso no se puede hablar contigo?

El chico parecía divertido ante sus palabras.

-Santo Godric, Ana, solo bromeo. Pero por como te pusiste…

-Ya. Me voy.

Intentó marcharse, pero Sirius la detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su brazo. Su expresión se suavizó.

-No, por favor. Quédate-cuando ella solo le devolvió una mirada blanca, desprovista de emociones, él suspiró agrada tu compañía.

Luego de deliberar mentalmente por unos momentos, volvió a su lugar por la ventana. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Morgan observó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a sus labios. Esa vez, fue más cautelosa. No sabía si le gustaba o no, pero definitivamente se sentía extraño. Cuando expulsó el humo, decidió que lo que _no_ le gustaba la sensación que le dejaba en la boca.

 _Yo creía que el ajo dejaba mal aliento-_ pensó, dándole otra calada.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía más tranquila, hasta el punto en que estaba algo mareada, por lo que decidió tomárselo con calma y quedarse quieta.

Volvió a mirar abajo y vio a Lily junto a Alice y Frank. Parecían estar hablando amenamente.

-¿Alguna vez has querido saltar?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-No desde aquí, como mucho me rompería un hueso o dos; ¿pero nunca has querido saltar de un precipicio?

Sirius no respondió, y cuando Morgan buscó sus ojos grises, se encontró con un brillo inseguro y consternado en ellos, como si intentara decidir cómo responder.

-Bueno,...supongo que hay días en los que todo parece salir mal, o que a nadie le importa,...-se detuvo por un momento e hizo una mueca. Dio una gran calada a su cigarro y apartó la mirada, clavándola en el horizonte-No significa que quiera...todo pasa, Ana. Aunque no lo parezca, todo va a mejorar.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y aferrándose al marco de la ventana, se inclinó hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes, Sirius; no voy a suicidarme-en voz tan baja que el chico apenas la escuchó, agregó demasiado cobarde para eso.

-Yo no creo que seas cobarde-se apresuró a decir, tomando un paso en su dirección, y luego otro, hasta que sus pechos se eres un poco más cautelosa que el resto.

A menudo consideraba la mirada de Sirius como intensa, pero en pocas ocasiones le molestaba. Como en esa.

Apartó la mirada, pero cerró los ojos al sentir el dorso de su mano acariciando su mejilla, y se inclinó ante el contacto. Sirius enterró sus dedos en su cabello y cerró la mano en un puño, pero la bruja no sintió dolor; su toque era gentil, casi amoroso.

Inclinó su cabeza y ella abrió sus ojos. Sirius la miraba serio y elevó su otra mano, el pulgar trazando el suave y apenas prominente pómulo de Morgan.

-James te extrañaría. Lily te extrañaría, y Euphemia, Fleamont y Remus.-luego de un momento, añadió-. _Yo_ te extrañaría.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad. Ana, yo…

-No-lo miró a los supieras todo, tus sentimientos cambiarían.

Podía ver que él no entendía a qué se refería con "saber todo", y aunque probablemente había metido la pata y eso volvería a morderle su translúcido trasero en el futuro, no le importó en ese momento. Solo quería mantenerlo a salvo.

Se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que Sirius sintiera, lo que Timothy sintiera, o lo que ella misma sintiera; aunque dejara a Timothy (algo que planeaba hacer, cuando reuniera el coraje), no podía correr a los brazos de Sirius. Su experiencia con Draco la había arruinado, y ahora estaba dañando al inocente de Timothy de la misma manera que ella había sido dañada. No podía lastimar a dos personas de la misma manera.

Además, todavía tenía una misión que completar. Tan pronto como Dumbledore le diera el visto bueno, se embarcaría en su cacería de Horrocruxes, de la que probablemente no regresaría. Prefería nunca tener a Sirius, a tenerlo y tener que dejarlo. Seguro, tal vez le dolería un poco, pero lo superaría, estaba segura. Lo superaría rápido, y luego simplemente sería un recuerdo, esa extraña huérfana que vivió con los Potter por un tiempo.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde-susurró Sirius, mirándola casi suplicante.

Morgan tragó.

-Solo dices eso porque no me conoces lo suficiente.

-¡Claro que te conozco!-tomó su rostro con fuerza, obligándola a mantener contacto visual-Eres Morgana Lily Edevane; la única Slytherin que vale la pena. Eres extraordinaria en Transfiguración y Encantamientos, pero un peligro en el salón de Defensa-rió de forma Evans es tu mejor amiga, y a veces eres tan mandona e irritante como ella, pero a tí te queda lindo. Eres bastante cínica y no das tu amistad fácilmente, pero cuando lo haces te ganas el cariño de aquellos alrededor tuyo tan rápido que alguno creería que usaste una poción-Se detuvo por un momento, buscando algo en sus ojos. Morgan no estaba segura de qué, o de si lo encontró, pero continuó de todas leal, y a pesar de lo que digas o lo que pienses, al final del día haces lo correcto.

Morgan se movió con rapidez, envolviendo a Sirius en un abrazo y enterrando su rostro en su pecho, inhalando profundo. Rió de manera casi imperceptible. Olía a mentas, césped mojado y perro recién bañado. O tal vez reía porque finalmente se estaba volviendo loca. Algunos días todo era demasiado, y era difícil no asustarse y perder los estribos.

Sirius se aferró a ella con la misma fuerza, manteniéndola en el presente, manteniéndola con él.

-Sigo siendo una cobarde-masculló contra su pecho, su voz amortiguada por la tela blanca de su playera de Queen.

-Claro que no.

-¿No? Estoy lastimando a un buen chico y no me atrevo a dejarlo por que…

-¿Por qué, qué? Puedes decirme-murmuró, acariciando su espalda.

-Porque él no puede lastimarme-tomando una temblorosa bocanada de aire, confesó elegí a él porque no sentía nada, y si no siento nada no puedo salir lastimada de nuevo.

Sirius la atrajo aún más cerca y besó su coronilla con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ana?

La cicatriz en su antebrazo parecía estar en llamas pero no dijo nada, y Sirius no preguntó.

Se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que escucharon una puerta abrirse y pasos acercándose.

Se separaron al ver a Timothy acercándose, con el cabello desordenado, la camisa a medio prender y su fiel sweater en mano. Se detuvo a un par de metros al verlos, y Morgan se apresuró a salir del abrazo seguro de Sirius, acercándose al castaño con pasos pequeños.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó al verla, intercalando la mirada entre ella y Sirius, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y miraba por la ventana con desinterés.

-Todo está bien-prometió estábamos hablando.

Timothy asintió, colocándose el sweater sobre la cabeza. No le estaba mintiendo, no en realidad.

Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura?

Con una sonrisa falsa, Morgan tomó su rostro entre sus manos y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Timothy le respondió con ternura, posando sus manos sobre su cintura. Cuando se separaron, apoyó su frente contra la de la chica.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Su sonrisa se amplió, y la culpa fue casi imposible de tragar.

Tal vez debería lanzarse desde lo alto de la torre de Astronomía y salvarle unos problemas a todo el mundo.

-Lo sé. No fue nada, de verdad. Solo algo tonto-le quitó importancia con la mano, y el chico miró el cigarrillo entre sus dedos con interés.

Todavía no se terminaba de consumir.

-Eh,...ok, si estás segura-volvió su atención a tarde, y debería volver antes de que mis padres se despierten.

Morgan asintió rápidamente.

-Claro, claro. Te puedo acompañar hasta…

-Yo puedo acompañar a Timmy hasta la estufa-habló Sirius en voz alta.

Morgan lo ojeó con desconfianza, viendo un brillo maligno pasando por sus ojos por un momento, tan rápido que casi se convenció de que no estaba ahí. Sonrió de manera encantadora y se acercó, pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño y guiandolo hacia las escaleras.

Timothy volteó una última vez y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, que la pelirroja le devolvió.

Desaparecieron por la escalera, y Morgan volvió a la ventana. Apoyó los codos sobre el marco y le dio una gran calada al cigarrillo.

Merlín sabía que en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

-¡MORGANA! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES AHÍ?!-el grito de Lily la hizo saltar, y bajó la mirada, encontrándose a la otra chica cerca de la piscina, mirándola furibunda con las manos en las caderas-¡ESPERA A QUE SUBA Y VERÁS!

Tal vez necesitaría algo más fuerte.

* * *

 **N/A:**

So,...lamento la demora, pero al mismo tiempo no. De no haber demorado, no tendrían la última escena.

La canción que les puse al comienzo de la escena es "The Night We Met" de Lord Huron. Creo que es parte de la Playlist que les hice, y si soy sincera cuando comencé la escena estaba escuchando la playlist que tengo en Youtube para esta historia, cuando empezó esa canción, así que fui y busqué una versión de una hora. Al principio no entendí porque esa canción parecía estar inspirándome, pero me quedé quieta escuchando la letra y entendí. Funciona perfectamente, para describir a Draco y Morgan, y algunas partes funcionan con Morgan y Timmy e incluso Sirius. Mi mente me zorprendeh, jejejej. A veces siento que mi cerebro funciona algo rápido y tardo en entenderlo...menos con los números, con eso anda lento.

También tenía la escena planeada de tal manera de que la distancia física entre Morgan y Sirius iba a permanecer, pero esos dos tienen vida propia, como en Westworld pero sin poder matarme ^-^

También agradezcan a Hans Zimmer, quien casi siempre me ayuda a escribir.

En el siguiente capítulo regresamos a Hogwarts! WOOOOOO! NO! MENTIRAAA! NO CELEBREN! VOLVEMOS A LA OSCURIDAD! VOLVEMOS CON SAURON! WOHOOOOO! VAN A SUFRIR!

Otra que eso, celebren pues.

¿Qué piensan que va a suceder el siguiente capítulo?

Por cierto, "El Tango del Diablo" es algo que dice un youtuber que sigo, le gusta hablar sobre lo tontas que son varias series y me parto de risa aunque confieso mirar algún par de las que habla. En realidad, es la traducción de "The Devil's Tango" Dun, dun duuuuuun! No se preocupen, en mi cuenta personal de twitter me dio su bendición para usar la frase.

De nuevo, lamento la demora. Iba a tener mi prueba, pero luego no, pero luego sí pero la hicimos otro día (me fue bien...de puro culo, jejej, pero bien), luego me puse nostálgica y desperdicié una tarde viendo la primer peli de Narnia y leyendo fanfics.

Lo bueno es que no voy a tener clases por dos semanas, así que espero poder actualizar rápido :)

Gracias por leer :D Lamento la biblia que les escribí!

PD:El título del capítulo fue inspirado por una frase de Gandhi: "Ojo por ojo y todo el mundo acabará ciego"


	24. Capítulo 22

**Nat-Marie:** Heyoooo! Aw, gracias :3

Jejej, yo también, aunque casi me siento un tantito mal por Peter...casi.

Me alegra que lo sigas shipeando, ya le va a llegar su momento.

Gracias por leer :)

 **Sara:** Gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Frígida como monja**

 _ **24 de Noviembre, 1994**_

 _Morgan nunca había estado tan aterrada en sus catorce años de vida, ni siquiera cuando su padrino se transformó en un hombre lobo enfrente de ella hacía sólo algunos meses atrás. Podía escuchar como varias cadenas pesadas eran arrastradas, pero no se atrevió a asomarse a ver, no confiaba en sus temblorosas piernas. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello, que se encontraba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Daphne había intentado maquillarla, y Morgan y Tracey la miraron como si acabara de anunciar que se casaría con un muggle..o peor, que juraría celibato._

 _-No creo que los jueces me den puntos extras por estética-le había dicho Morgan, mientras se colocaba la ropa verde y plateada con su apellido en la espalda, bordado en pulcras letras negras._

 _Daphne había hecho un gesto desdeñoso con su mano, moviendo su cabello dorado detrás de sus hombros._

 _-Al menos te verás bien si mueres- había intentado hacerlo sonar como una broma, pero solo sirvió para que el rostro de Morgan hiciera juego con su ropa._

 _-A menos que la calcine. Ahí no quedará nada-Tracey se encogió de hombros, y la pelirroja devolvió su desayuno._

 _Y ahí estaba un par de horas más tarde, esperando a que Harry llegara. Tragó en seco. Afuera se escuchó el rugido de un dragón, lo que indicaba que estaban por comenzar. Fleur Delacour se paró en seco y perdió todo color, Cedric miró hacia la entrada con expresión preocupada, y Viktor ni siquiera pestañeó, viéndose tan hostil como siempre, pero Morgan podía leer a la gente, y sabía que él también estaba aterrado._

 _Harry todavía no llegaba, y por un momento se preguntó si tal vez había decidido huír, así como ella estaba tentada de hacer en esos momentos. Se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba dejar de ser tan ridícula, Harry no haría eso._

 _Inhaló e intentó reunir todo el coraje que pudo. No tenía idea de cómo pasaría la prueba, y luego habrían dos más. El solo pensar en el dragón con el que tendría que luchar le daba pesadillas. Ella no era Harry. Todos lo decían, y Morgan también lo sabía. A pesar de su postura presente, Harry era valiente, honesto y desinteresado. Ella era una cobarde, nunca se pondría en peligro sin primero analizar la situación desde todos los puntos de vista posible, y aún así, era muy probable que no se arriesgara, al menos no por su hermano. Parecía frío, e incluso desabrido, pero Morgana Potter no moriría por su propia sangre; tal vez lo haría por Daphne o Theo, su padrino Remus...o Draco. Si, daría su vida por el molesto mocoso arrogante, pero no por su hermano. Draco estuvo ahí más que Harry. Las disculpas de su mellizo no eran suficientes, ella todavía recordaba con claridad como le dio la espalda esa primera noche en el colegio, luego de la ceremonia de selección._

 _-Pst._

 _Morgan pegó un salto y se levantó de la camilla. Observó a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los otros campeones pareció escuchar nada._

 _-Pst-volvió a ._

 _Se acercó hacia la entrada y la movió de manera casi imperceptible._

 _-¿Theo?_

 _El mencionado se movió desde el otro lado con incomodidad. Le extendió lo que parecía una pequeña roca negra, con franjas verdes y naranjas._

 _-¿Qué es?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras la tomaba, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella._

 _-Es un sedante-le susurró Theo desde hipnotizar al dragón y lánzalo hacia la boca, pero asegúrate de que los jueces no puedan verte. Solo lo dormirá por un par de minutos, pero debería darte suficiente tiempo para tomar el huevo_

 _Morgan examinó la roca. Era sorprendentemente suave al tacto, y las franjas emitían un resplandor casi imperceptible._

 _-¿Un huevo?-preguntó._

 _-Eso averiguó Malfoy. Es dorado y hay que pasar el dragón para tomarlo-lo escuchó suspirar con que te toque el Galés, es el más inofensivo._

 _-Son dragones._

 _-Aún así, es un cachorro comparado con el Colacuerno Húngaro o el Bola de Fuego Chino._

 _-Theo-dijo con la voz quebrada-, tengo miedo. ¿Y si no lo logro?_

 _El castaño se quedó en silencio._

 _-Este, bueno,...ahí viene el cara rajada, digo Potter. Suerte._

 _Escuchó sus pasos alejándose por el camino de piedra, y se alejó de la entrada inmediatamente, escondiendo la roca en la solapa interna de su túnica de Slytherin. Por suerte, los otros campeones estaban demasiado inmersos en sus propias mentes como para notarlo, y Bagman se balanceaba sobre sus talones como si fuera un niño con una paleta de caramelo. Morgan quería golpearlo, primero estafaba a los gemelos (y a otro montón de gente, pero ella no los conocía), ¿y ahora tomaba placer en ese torneo?_

 _Otro rugido feroz se escuchó, y Morgan miró en dirección de la entrada opuesta, donde un dragón esperaba a devorarla para la cena._

 _Soy demasiado pequeña para ser su cena...Más bien un mondadiente._

 _Brevemente, sus ojos encontraron los de Fleur, quien se veía menos compuesta de lo normal. La media veela estaba pálida, no de la forma atractiva, sino de la que haría que cualquiera se preocupara por su salud. Morgan le dio una pequeña sonrisa dubitativa, y esta le fue correspondida._

 _Detrás de ella, la entrada se abrió, y Bagman se dio la vuelta._

 _-¡Ah! Señor Potter. Señorita Potter. Ya llegaron. ¡Bien, bien!_

 _-Yo llevo media hora aquí-le dijo la pelirroja, la tercera vez que me saluda._

 _-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos…¡Es hora de informarles de que se trata!-declaró Barman, entusiasmado, mientras los campeones se reunían a su alrededor-Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les daré esta bolsa a cada uno de ustedes para que saquen la miniatura de aquello con lo que les va a tocar enfrentarse. Hay diferentes...variedades, ya verán. Y tengo que decirles algo más...Ah, sí…¡su objetivo es atrapar el huevo de oro!_

 _¿Un huevo de gallina no le sirve?_

 _Diggory asintió y resumió su paseo por la tienda, pero Harry, Fleur y Viktor permanecieron quietos y pálidos, como si el quedarse como estatua mantuviera el desayuno dentro de sus estómagos._

 _Casi enseguida, se escucharon cientos de pasos, conversaciones y risas acercándose, y Morgan deseó que se tomaran su tiempo caminando. No había prisa alguna._

 _Bagman sacó su bolsa de seda roja y la abrió._

 _-Las damas primero-dijo, tendiéndosela a Fleur._

 _La francesa tuvo suerte, pues le tocó un Galés Verde. Ahora, todos los dragones eran peligrosos, pero el Galés era el más sencillo de enfrentar comparado con las otra siete especies._

 _Luego, Bagman le ofreció la bolsa a ella, y con el estómago revuelto, metió la mano. Algo pequeño le clavó los dientes en el dedo índice y ella le dio un manotazo, ganándose una pequeña queja. Vio que Diggory le levantó una ceja._

 _Sacó la mano y maldijo a Merlín por su mala suerte._

 _Por supuesto que le tocaría el dragón más grande._

 _Estaba a punto de ser devorada por un Ironbelly ucraniano._

* * *

 _ **8 de Noviembre, 1996**_

 _Deseó, no por primera vez, que la intensidad de su mirada fuera suficiente para pulverizar a Pansy Parkinson._

 _La cara-de-bulldog estaba recostada contra el costado de Draco, susurrándole al oído._

 _A Morgan no le gustaba eso, las asquerosas manos de Parkinson sobre Draco, y lo que le gustaba aún menos era que él no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarla._

 _Daphne le dio un codazo._

 _-Ten algo de orgullo-susurró la rubia._

 _Morgan clavó la vista en la poción e intentó seguir las instrucciones del libro, pero cada pocos minutos lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección de Draco._

 _Entendía que ya no quisiera hablar con ella; después de todo, Harry era la razón por la que Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban. Durante el verano, el rubio le hizo una visita inesperada, que resultó en ella enfrentándose a la ira de tía Petunia por dejar que los huevos se le cayeran en la calle, y su primer beso. Draco confesó estar enamorado de ella, y desapareció de inmediato. Por lo que restó de las vacaciones, ella le envió un par de cartas, pero al recibirlas de regreso sin abrir decidió desistir, esperando poder hablar cara a cara una vez hubieran regresado al colegio._

 _Draco la estaba evitando desde su regreso a Hogwarts; no solo a ella, sino que también a Daphne, Theo y Tracey. Sin la protección de Draco, quedó expuesta al resto de los Slytherin; Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe y Goyle parecían regocijarse, y se tomaban cada oportunidad para enviar maldiciones en su dirección. En dos meses de clase, visitó la enfermería cinco veces. ¡Ni siquiera Harry podía batir ese récord! Antes de ese año, Madame Pomfrey no le conocía el rostro. Lo peor era que muchas veces lo hacían frente a Draco, pero él ya no los detenía, sino que hacía la vista gorda y seguía caminando._

 _La rubia le dio una mirada sucia. Ese asqueroso hurón era responsable de la angustia de su amiga. Morgan lloraba hasta dormirse casi todas las noches, y Daphne no podía consolarla porque sabía que a la pelirroja no le gustaba que la vieran llorar y porque tampoco sabía que decir o hacer._

 _En el fondo sabía que Draco solo era una de las razones de su tristeza, pero era más sencillo culparlo que intentar traer a Sirius Black de entre los muertos._

 _Theo y Tracey también se preocupaban, pero eran mejores actores._

 _Daphne no pudo contenerse, y en una ocasión se coló en la habitación de los chicos y escondió dos ratas en el baúl de Malfoy._

 _Tampoco era sencillo compartir cuarto con Parkinson, quien parecía esperar a que Morgan estuviera en la habitación para comenzar a hablar del rubio._

 _-¡Animal!- chilló Daphne, colocando una mano sobre la de Morgan- Hay que revolver lentamente, no provocar un remolino._

 _Morgan retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado, acunándola contra su pecho._

 _Daphne se arrepintió de su modo brusco enseguida. Los ojos de Morgan se llenaron de lágrimas y su cabello se tornó azul oscuro._

 _-Lo siento- masculló con tono lastimero._

 _-Que bueno que te das cuenta, Greengrass- dijo Parkinson, socarrona._

 _Harry, Hermione, Theo y Tracey le enviaron una mirada asesina._

 _Morgan bajó la cabeza y se levantó de forma abrupta. Su rodilla le pegó al caldero y saltó, siseando entre dientes. La poción cayó al suelo, y Daphne vio la primer lágrima asomando._

 _-Perdón-se disculpó con voz rota, sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga a los ojos._

 _Salió del salón corriendo, y casi derriba a Slughorn en el proceso._

 _-¿Señorita Potter? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el profesor, enderezandose._

 _La risa estridente de Parkinson captó su atención._

 _-¿La vieron? ¡Se pusó a llorar! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

 _Draco no dijo nada, y luego de un momento apartó sus ojos de la puerta del salón y volvió a su libro._

 _Daphne y Harry sacaron sus varitas, y la poción explotó en la cara de Parkinson._

 _Hermione Granger intentó darle a su amigo una mirada de desaprobación, pero tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa detrás de su caldero._

 _-¡Ah! Drakey, ¿qué hiciste?_

 _El susodicho la miró como si fuese idiota._

* * *

 **30 de Agosto, 1976**

En ocasiones, Sirius era un ser celoso.

Era celoso de sus amigos, de su escoba y de sus productos para el cabello, y últimamente sentía como ese mismo desagradable sentimiento recorría cada fibra de su ser cuando veía al santo Alberts con Ana.

Remus, quien obviamente había notado las miradas de envidia que su amigo canino le enviaba a Timothy, no logró guardarse un par de comentarios, diciendo que parecía un perro con rabia y que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que intentara marcar su territorio.

Sirius lo hizo callar, agradecido por la ausencia de James durante esas conversaciones. Sabía que su mejor amigo lo torturaría y mataría si se enteraba que su nueva hermanita era la razón por la que estaba perdiendo el sueño.

Sí era honesto consigo mismo, Sirius no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo sucedió. Un día era la molesta amiga de Evans, otra Slytherin a la que le gustaba molestar. Luego fue la Slytherin cuyos padres fueron asesinados por morífagos, lo que debía significar que ella no podía ser tan mala como el resto, ¿verdad?. Después, fue la maldita serpiente que le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y rechazó su original tarjeta de disculpa (en la que trabajó más de lo que admitiría en voz alta). Y cuando volvió a reparar en ella, era la hermanita de su mejor amigo, la luz de los ojos de James, y lo que más quería era arrancar tomarla en sus brazos y besarla frente a todos.

Dio una rápida mirada a Alberts y se preguntó, de nuevo, que se sentiría estar en su lugar. Pasaron meses en detención juntos. ¿Acaso Alberts habría notado la manera en la que su cabello escapaba de su cola de caballo y caía sobre su rostro? ¿Y cuánto le molestaba que eso sucediera? ¿Habría notado también que tomaba particular deleite en ser la mejor en la clase de McGonagall (y la favorita de la docente), pero que sufría en pociones? ¿Esa adorable expresión de pánico que tomaba control de su rostro cuando no entendía algo en clase? Evans tendía a darse cuenta, y se tomaba la molestia de inclinarse sobre el pupitre y susurrar en su oído, probablemente para explicarle; pero no siempre notaba esa expresión. Sirius también sentía celos de Evans, y quería hacerla a un lado y ser él el que se inclinara para explicarle todo lo que no entendía. Quería ver cuánto le llevaría hacerla reír en medio de la clase, y cuánto le llevaría hacer que su cabello se tornara rosa. Se sentía como un enclenque, pero quería que lo notara más seguido, que eligiera su compañía más seguido, que le sonriera más y prefiriera ir de su brazo.

Alberts se inclinó y le dio un beso de despedida. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Ana lo estaba usando como escudo? El chico debía ser inteligente, y sería una honesta sorpresa descubrir que era ajeno a los sentimientos, o más bien carestía de ellos, que Ana albergaba por él.

Alberts se acercó y Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, guiandolo hacia la red flu.

Intentó llegarle a ella primero, poniéndose en su línea de visión con una chica y luego con otra, pero la pelirroja no parecía ni inmutarse. La única reacción que obtuvo fue cuando lo descubrió con Matt, algo que no tenía planeado, y esa reacción fue opuesta de la que buscaba. Eso solo lo frustraba más, y creyó que ser un poco más directo le ayudaría. ¿Acaso no sentía nada por él? Sirius frunció el ceño; tal vez malinterpretó la situación.

Entonces recordó la conversación que tuvieron apenas un par de minutos antes, y decidió que debía ser otra cosa.

Ajustando su agarre sobre Alberts, rezó a Merlín o a quien fuera que estuviera arriba porque Ana nunca se enterara de esto.

-Así que…¿cómo va todo?-preguntó de manera casual, doblando en un pasillo.

Tendría que tomar la ruta larga.

-Uh, todo está bien. A mi padre lo promovieron en el trabajo y…

-No, no, no-hizo un ademán con la refiero a _ella._

-¡Oh!-Alberts se quedó tieso, mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta-Si, todo está bien.

-Eso es bueno-asintió Sirius, doblado a la izquierda. Para ese momento, el Gryffindor esperaba que el Ravenclaw ya estuviera alardeando, de la misma manera que el cerdo de su mejor amigo hacía todo el tiempo.

Alberts miraba a sus alrededores, claramente desconocía gran parte de la mansión.

Sirius se preguntó qué tan bien conocía la habitación de Ana, y el agarre sobre el chico se intensificó.

-Imagino que nunca estás aburrido.

Esperó a que Timothy respondiera, deseando que el chico no fuera tan decente como parecía y aflojara la lengua de la misma manera que Aubrey hacía cuando Evans no estaba alrededor. La verdad era que Sirius no creía nada que saliera de la boca de Bertram Aubrey, pero la forma en la que actuaba frente a Evans para luego transformarse cuando esta le daba la espalda era realmente deplorable; y si Alberts era amigo de ese, debían tener algo en común.

Sí Alberts comenzaba a hablar de Ana de la forma que Aubrey hablaba de Evans y las otras chicas del colegio, podía intentar aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo e ir con las noticias a Ana. De seguro lo dejaría en el momento, y entonces él sería libre de continuar con sus avances.

Pero todo lo que obtuvo, fue un decepcionante:

-¿Qué?

Sirius suspiró y rodó los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Vamos, Timmy, tú sabes de qué hablo-lo soltó y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Exhaló el humo lentamente, asegurándose de que golpeara el rostro del otro calladas son las más peligrosas.

Alberts se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué decir, mientras que el Gryffindor fingió examinarse las uñas.

-¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?

-No, te entiendo perfectamente-le dijo duramente, un tono que Sirius le desconocía-,y no veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

 _Me lleva el Diablo. Es decente._

Continuó con su acto, sonriendo de forma encantadora.

-No te pongas así, mi preocupación es genuina.

Los ojos marrones de Alberts se suavizaron por un momento.

-Se que Morgan y tu se han vuelto amigos, pero no tienes que preocuparte por ella. Yo…

Lanzó la cabeza atrás y rió, confundiendo al Ravenclaw.

-No me preocupo por ella, Timmy; me preocupo por tí-dio una calada a su cigarrillo, mirándolo que es demasiado para tí. ¿Estás seguro que puedes manejarla, niño?

Intentó no vomitar en su propia boca al decir esas palabras, y se juró a sí mismo que Ana no se enteraría de esa conversación. Nunca.

La expresión del castaño cambió de forma drástica, y sonrió triunfante.

-Tal vez deberías hacerte un favor, un favor a ambos realmente, y buscar a alguien más manso.

Abrió la puerta de una habitación e hizo una seña para que Alberts entrara primero. Se encontraron dentro de la sala de música, donde una gran estufa a leña esperaba a ser usada.

-Ten un buen viaje, Timmy.

El chico volteó y le dio una mirada peculiar, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. Sirius esperó un momento, pero cuando él otro no dijo nada, se fue, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

* * *

 **1° de Septiembre, 1976**

La plataforma 9 ¾ estaba llena de magos.

James, Morgan y Sirius se subieron al tren luego de haberse despedido de los Señores Potter, y buscaron un compartimento. Entre todo ese gentío era difícil moverse con los baúles, pero los estudiantes abrían paso para los merodeadores.

Se detuvieron al ver a Remus sentado solo dentro de un compartimento, con un libro sobre el regazo, pero Morgan hizo ademán de seguir.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó James.

-Me pasé un verano entero en su presencia; necesito descansar por unas horas.

James sonrió divertido, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Morgan ya se estaba yendo.

No avanzó mucho cuando una de las puertas se abrió, y Lily y Timothy salieron del mismo compartimento.

-Ahí estás-dijo la prefecta, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza-.A ver el aliento.

La metamorfomaga suspiró.

-Solo fue una vez.

-Ya lo voy a decidir yo.

La tomó del mentón y acercó la nariz, olfateando como perro. Luego de un par de segundos, la soltó.

-Bien. Ya que estás aquí, ustedes me pueden ayudar a buscar a Bertie.

 _Tal vez se cayó a un pozo y se rompió el cuello._

Sin oportunidad de protestar, la pareja la siguió pasillo abajo. Todavía no saludaba a Timothy, por lo que rápidamente se inclinó y besó su mejilla, ganándose una adorable sonrisa por parte del castaño, quien en cambio tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

Lily abrió una puerta y preguntó algo a unos chicos de séptimo, y cuando estos parecieron darle una negativa, la cerró y continuó caminando.

-¿No sería más sencillo dividirnos?-sugirió Morgan, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a una chica pasar.

Lily tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Prefiero hacerlo en grupo.

Sintió la mirada de Timothy posándose sobre ella, preguntando de manera silenciosa, pero ella no lo miró. Lily debía estar preocupara o tal vez, incluso asustada, si no quería hacerlo sola.

Estaban llegando al final de ese vagón cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe, y de ella medio salió, medio cayó una chica, con la trenza desprolija y la camisa medio desabrochada, revelando un extravagante corpiño negro. Se estaba riendo, y desde el compartimento, les llegó otra risa.

Lily empujó a la chica fuera de su camino y se puso de frente a la puerta abierta.

Bertúpido se asomó desde adentro, las manos alzadas en son de paz y boca entreabierta, buscando una excusa rápida. Morgan notó el bulto en sus pantalones y enarcó una ceja, imaginándose a sí misma golpeando la zona con un martillo.

-No es lo que parece-dijo, intentando sonreí , muñeca, vamos…

Pero Lily lo interrumpió con una patada donde no brillaba el sol.

-¡No me escribes en todo el verano! ¡Y yo preocupada!

-¡Dijiste que la habías dejado!-habló la chica, señalando a la prefecta.

-Christie…

-¡ES JANICE!

Janice se fue como un bólido, empujando a Morgan y a Timothy en el proceso. La pareja se miró, completamente estupefactos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Lils!- le recriminó Bertúpido, señalando en la dirección por la que Janice se alejaba, echando humo a su paso-¡Estaba por ponerse interesante!

Morgan no podía ver la expresión de su amiga, pero algo le decía que estaba a punto de ganarse un boleto de ida a Azkaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Po-po-por qué harías algo así?-le preguntó, yendo por su varita.

-¡Tenía que ir a un lado!-le dijo como si fuera obvio. Luego la señaló de manera acusatoria-¡Ya que alguien es más frígida que una monja!

 _¿Qué dijiste, perro?_

-Ber-le recriminó Timothy, aunque débilmente.

La Gryffindor le dio otro buen puñetazo.

-¡¿Estás loca, mujer?!

-¡SÍ! ¡LA VERDAD NO SE QUE VÍ EN TÍ, CERDO MAL NACIDO! ¡DESGRACIADO!

Antes de que se le lanzara encima, Morgan saltó y la tomó por la cintura, alejándola del imbécil.

-Vamos, vamos-le dijo, cinchando como podía. Lily era más alta y más fuerte que ella, por lo que la tarea no era una reunión de prefectos a la que ir.

Arrastrándola sujeta por la cintura, podía sentir y ver parcialmente los gestos que hacía con sus brazos, sin duda alguna la mayoría obscenos.

La dio vuelta de manera que ya no se pudieran ver y estiró el cuello, mirando a Timothy, que permanecía quieto contra la puerta del otro compartimento.

-Vamos-le dijo la Slytherin, moviendo la cabeza.

El castaño miró entre su novia y su mejor amigo. Bertúpido le dio a las pelirrojas una última mirada ponzoñosa y se volvió hacia el chico.

-Vamos, Timmy.

Se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a entrar.

Morgan ajustó su agarre sobre Lily, quien seguía luchando. Timothy bajó la mirada al suelo, parecía estar en conflicto.

-Tim…

-Timmy…

Finalmente, el chico se acercó a Bertúpido, y con una mirada de disculpa en dirección de su novia, se metió dentro del compartimento.

Bertúpido la miró con burla, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿También se fue?-preguntó Lily, intentando voltear para ver-Canalla. No te preocupes, lo mataremos también.

Morgan suspiró con cansancio, prediciendo que el viaje sería más largo de lo necesario.

-No vamos a matar a nadie-le contradijo, haciéndola caminar enfrente de ella, todavía agarrada de la cintura.

 _La venganza se sirve en plato frío._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Cuántos predijeron esto?

Debo advertir, que todavía no terminamos con Bertúpido, jijijiji. Le queda bardo por causar.Me queda jugo por exprimir de este reverendo *inserte insulto favorito*!

¿Qué les pareció la parte de Sirius?

Estimo que a Timmy le quedan unos 3? capítulos? Sip, no más que eso.

So...Uruguay quedó fuera de la copa...pero el fic del capitán y otro de los jugadores nos sacó a todos de la depresión xD.

Es horrible. En todo sentido. Al principio lo odie, pero si no puedes contra ellos, unete pues, no? Creo que Suárez va a pasar a vender naranjas, o a ser francotirador de naranjas.

Como sea, lamento la demora. Puse dos flashbacks en lugar de uno a modo de disculpa. Iba a terminar el capítulo con un hermoso y sentimental discurso de Dumbledore, pero decidí dejarlo ahí. Ya es demasiado dramático como es.

Lamento demorar, es que retome mi fic de "Los Vengadores" y he estado investigando, porque comienza durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

...Momento de patrocinarme:

Si aquí hay algún fan de las pelis de Marvel, les invito a pasarse por mi fic "Agente Fénix". Creo que va a tener más drama que este fic, si les soy sincera…

Gracias por leer! Sí me disculpan, me voy a dormir!

PD: ¿Por que creen que James y Sirius tenían tanta tinta el capítulo pasado? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará James si se entera de los pensamientos impuros que tiene Sirius por Morgan?

Tengo varias ideas, jejeje, pero siempre quiero saber que piensan ustedes.

Besitos!


	25. Capítulo 23

**Nat-Marie:** Bueno, gracias por la espera :) Espero que disfrutes este

Yo me quiero despedir de Tim pero al mismo tiempo me da lástima. Igual, no se va del todo, tiene un pequeño rol que todavía no juega...

 **Sara:** ¡Me alegra! Gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Marlene McKinnon tiene bolas**

 _ **17 de Febrero, 1997**_

 _Despacio, la pelirroja cerró la puerta que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres, escuchando un ruido seco seguido por una maldición._

 _Con pasos sigilosos, siguió los ruidos, y esquivando algún que otro objeto olvidado por antiguos estudiantes, llegó a su destino._

 _Draco le daba la espalda. Se había quitado su chaqueta y corbata, y su cabello estaba desordenado, como si lo hubiera jalado. La puerta del armario evanescente estaba abierta, y algo yacía sobre su piso oscuro._

 _-¿Todavía no funciona?-le preguntó, ante lo que el rubio pegó un salto._

 _-¡Merlín, Morgan!-exclamó Draco, llevándose una mano al pecho-Casi me matas del susto._

 _La bruja se miró los pies, sintiéndose culpable. Draco estaba bajo mucho estrés; la fecha límite que Voldemort le había dado se acercaba, y si ese armario no funcionaba para entonces, Draco y su madre pagarían las consecuencias._

 _Decidió que la próxima vez se anunciaría desde lejos._

 _Se acercó tímidamente y le ofreció un paquete envuelto en tela._

 _-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, mirando el paquete con un deje de desprecio._

 _-Tu cena. No fuiste al comedor, así que pasé por la cocina antes de venir._

 _El chico le dio la espalda._

 _-No tengo hambre._

 _Morgan volvió a levantar la mirada y la clavó en su espalda, frunció el entrecejo de manera casi imperceptible._

 _-Aún así tienes que comer. Estás perdiendo peso._

 _-No tengo hambre-repitió Draco distraído, sacando al canario muerto del armario._

 _-Draco, se que no has comido desde el desayuno-insistió la pelirroja, tomando un paso en su dirección._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- le habló con fuerza, volteando para verla con los ojos en llamas-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar a la casita._

 _Morgan lo miró dolida, y Draco pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras de inmediato, pues su expresión se suavizó y se acercó a ella._

 _-Lo siento, no lo dije en serio-habló con más suavidad, pero todavía tenso. Morgan tomó un paso atrás, y él estiró un brazo-. Morgan, vamos, lo siento. A ver, ¿qué trajiste?_

 _La pelirroja le tiró el paquete, golpeándole en el pecho, para luego voltear y salir de la habitación con pasos apurados. De repente, rechazar la oferta de Daphne de escabullirse hasta Hogsmeade y emborracharse en La Casa de los Gritos le pareció mala idea. Tal vez, si se apuraba, podría alcanzarla._

 _Sacudió la cabeza. Le vería los ojos rojos y sabría porqué estuvo llorando, y en ese momento no necesitaba otro de sus sermones._

 _Deseaba poder hablar con el tío Remus, tal vez él podría ayudarlos, pero Draco no quería que nadie supiera que estaba tramando algo. Fue muy claro respecto a eso._

 _Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y aceleró los suyos, pero fue inútil. En unos instantes, una mano se posó sobre su brazo y la volteó._

 _Morgan se rehusó a hacer contacto visual, y se encogió cuando Draco la atrajo en un abrazo y besó su frente._

 _-Solo intentaba ayudar-masculló contra su pecho, sin devolverle el abrazo._

 _-Lo se. Lo siento-Se alejó un poco, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y quitándole las lágrimas de las favor, no llores._

 _-Lo siento-se alejó de él y se limpió las lágrimas ella misma, prefiriendo mirar por una de las ventanas. La noche había caído sobre los terrenos del castillo, y la luna no podía ser divisada._

 _-Tengo que volver-le dijo Draco con cuidado, no queriendo molestarla aún más._

 _Morgan se encogió de hombros, tragándose el amargo sabor del rechazo._

 _¿Le levantará la voz a Parkinson?-_ _se preguntó, pero no le dio voz al pensamiento._

 _Suspirando, Draco se acercó a ella y plantó sus labios sobre los suyos. Morgan le devolvió el beso de inmediato, recibiendo el familiar gusto a manzanas al que aprendió a disfrutar. Intentó llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, pero Draco se alejó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros._

 _-De verdad tengo que volver._

 _Morgan casi volvió a su pozo de emociones negativas, pero entonces Draco le dio una sonrisa rápida y un beso en la mejilla, y de repente todo volvía a estar bien._

* * *

 **1° de Septiembre, 1976**

Lily se calmó luego de un par de minutos encerrada en el baño de las chicas, y Morgan solo se fue cuando la Gryffindor le aseguró que no se tomaría desvíos camino a su reunión de prefectos.

Sintiéndose algo insegura, recorrió el tren. Algunos compartimentos estaban vacíos, pero no sabía si sería buena idea sentarse sola, pues temía lo que su malévola mente fuera a crear para hacer a Bertúpido pagar por su infidelidad. Tampoco podía ir con Timothy, porque ir con él era ir con la peste misma, aunque Morgan no pudo evitar notar que no estaba tan molesta con él como debería.

 _¿Estaría más molesta si Sirius hubiera hecho lo mismo?_

Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciendose de esa idea. Sirius no tenía nada que ver con esa situación, solo era su amigo, a veces, cuando no se comportaba como un completo imbécil prejuicioso.

De la nada, se sonrojó, recordando que solo la noche anterior, aburrida y sin poder conciliar el sueño, dejó que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo pensando en el pelinegro hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero en ese momento se encontraba tan cerca que no quiso detenerse.

Lo que era seguro, es que si Black se enteraba, nunca le dejaría olvidarlo.

Definitivamente, no quería ir con los Merodeadores. Pettigrew debía estar ahí en esos momentos, y tampoco quería pasarse la tarde en un espacio confinado con Sirius (¿Lo mataría, o lo asaltaría frente a todos? se preguntó ella casualmente, mientras se detenía para comprar una empanada de calabaza), y mucho menos quería lidiar con James, a quien Morgan consideraba apodar "La vieja chusma" o "satélite".

Tal vez podía buscar a Alice o Dorcas, pero descartó la idea. Eran chicas amables y simpáticas, pero no se conocían lo suficiente, y no quería quedar de tercera.

En ese momento, una puerta se abrió y de ella salió un joven alto para su edad, con familiares facciones aristócratas y el cabello negro corto y peinado de forma prolija.

-No estoy seguro, Rosier-estaba diciendo, retrocediendo a través del angosto pasillo.

Desde dentro, una voz habló.

-Déjalo ir, Evan-Morgan estaba casi segura de que el que hablaba era el padre de Daphne-. Ya volverá, cuando se de cuenta de lo que le conviene.

Alguien cerró la puerta, y solo entonces el chico notó la presencia de la pelirroja.

Morgan le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, no completamente segura de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso ese grupete ya trabajaba para Voldemort? Sí era así, tenía que informarle a Dumbledore cuanto antes.

-Eres de Slytherin, ¿verdad?-le preguntó el chico, observándola resguardado, arreglándose las solapas de su saco. Vestido con su traje negro, le recordó a Draco y a Blaise.

Ella asintió y le ofreció una mano.

-Soy Morgan, creo que estoy un curso adelante.

El chico aceptó la mano y le dio una sacudida débil.

-¿Morgan, tienes un apellido?

-Edevane.

-Es un placer, señorita Edevane. Mi nombre es Regulus, de la noble y ancestral casa Black-su tono era extremadamente formal, el opuesto de su hermano mayor.

-Igualmente-le dijo ella, soltando su mano y metiéndola dentro de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. ¡Merlín, como odiaba esos jeans acampanados! Tampoco le gustaba llevar la ropa de arrastro, por lo que no ir caminando a patadas era difícil. Señaló la puerta del compartimento con la cabeza, la cortina estaba baja, por lo que no podían verla-¿Está todo bien? ¿No te están molestando?

Regulus puso la frente en alto, mirándola desde arriba.

-Agradezco su preocupación, señorita Edevane, pero puedo manejarme solo. No necesito ayuda, en especial no de alguien que fraterniza con traidores y sangre sucias.

Morgan se cruzó de brazos y asintió lentamente. Así que así venía la cosa...tendría trabajo que hacer.

-Ya veo. Al menos los traidores y sangre sucias son amigos de verdad, no bravucones que disfrutan intimidandome.

Regulus parecía a punto de bufar, pero se recompuso.

-No tiene idea de lo que habla.

-¿Ah, no? En ese caso deberá disculparme, solo soy una ingenua mestiza.

-Una que parece disfrutar metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás.

 _En realidad ese es James, pero dudo que le importe._

Suspiró, viendo que si seguía así, la cosa terminaría justo como había acabado con Snape: siendo un absoluto desastre.

-Como quieras-le dijo, forzándose a suavizar el tono-, pero si te molestan, puedes venir a buscarme.

-No necesito ayuda, y mucho menos la de una…

Morgan pasó por su lado y continuó caminando, sin darle oportunidad a terminar de hablar.

* * *

 **A** l final, acabó sentándose con Alice, Dorcas y Marlene. La primera la vio pasar y salió del compartimento para invitarla a pasar el rato.

Morgan debía admitir que la pasó bien. La perorata de Alice la mantuvo distraída, y Dorcas se aseguró de que la rubia no fuera muy abrumadora. Marlene no les prestó mucha atención, demasiado enfrascada en su revista.

-Creo que Sirius y yo volveremos-dijo finalmente, luego de un par de horas.

Alice quien le estaba contando a Morgan sobre los ridículos vestidos que la madre de Frank usaba, se detuvo en seco. Junto a Marlene, Dorcas levantó la vista de su libro; Morgan no estaba completamente segura, pero sospechaba que estaba leyendo sobre rocas.

-¿Qué?

Marlene giró la revista y se las mostró.

-Hice este test. Mi resultado dice que al final mi brujo ideal se dará cuenta de su error y seremos felices.

Morgan intentó fusionarse con el asiento. En ese momento, incluso la aparición de los mortífagos sería bienvenida.

La pelirroja sintió como su cabello cambiaba de color, y al ver su reflejo en la ventana notó con horror que se había teñido de varios colores. Una parte era verde, seguramente por celos; mientras que otra era rosa y otra púrpura, delatando sus verdaderos sentimientos por el pelinegro; otras partes eran amarillas, dejando en evidencia su incomodidad; mientras que sus puntas se tornaron blancas, lo que daba a entender que estaba batallando contra algo internamente.

-Dijiste que ya lo habías superado-dijo Alice lentamente.

Marlene se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero luego en la fiesta de Potter dijiste que se enamoraría de alguien y…

-¿Asumiste que serías tú?-le preguntó Morgan sin pensar, casi incrédula.

Marlene le dio una mirada sucia.

-Sí. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer? ¿O pensabas que se enamoraría de _tí?_

La pelirroja no dijo nada, regresó a su tarea anterior de ser engullida por el asiento, lo que pareció satisfacer a Marlene, quien volvió su atención a sus dos amigas, que la miraban preocupada.

-¿Qué?-les preguntó.

Alice y Dorcas compartieron una mirada, mientras Morgan rezaba por que el tren se estrellara o descarrilara. A este punto se conformaría con cualquiera.

-Bueno, recuerdo lo que dije Marl, per…¿no crees que sí-Alice se detuvo, buscando la manera de suavizar el golpe-, sí fuera así, ya lo sabrías?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez no se atreve a acercarse porque cree que lo voy a rechazar, o porque quiere darme espacio.

-Eso no suena como Black-dijo Dorcas, pasando una página de su libro.

Marlene se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

 _-Oooh,_ ¿por qué tu lo conoces mucho mejor que yo?

-¿Sería tan difícil de creer?-preguntó la chica, con tono aburrido.

-No eres su tipo-dijo Marlene, tajante.

 _Todo lo que sea humano y tenga alma es el tipo de Sirius-_ pensó Morgan, recordando la variedad de gente que vio desfilar dentro y fuera de la habitación del Gryffindor durante el verano.

Luego la imagen de aquel chico con Sirius contra la puerta le vino a la mente, y una sonrisita vaga le apareció en el rostro.

Esperaba llegar a Hogwarts pronto. Necesitaba su privacidad.

-Como sea-fue la respuesta de Dorcas, quien suspiró con cansancio, como si lidiar con el capricho de Marlene fuera su pan de cada día.

-Lo que Dorcas quiere decir-intervino Alice, inclinándose sobre su asiento-,es que tal vez deberías intentar olvidarte de él. Hay muchos peces en el mar, estoy segura de que cualquier chico que elijas será muy afortunado.

Marlene le frunció el ceño.

-Puedo tener a quien quiera-protestó.

Alice le dio la razón.

-Por supuesto.

-Y lo...

-Mira-le dijo Morgan finalmente, antes de que Marlene continuara con su berrinche-, si de verdad quieres saber si Sirius está enamorado de tí, ve y pregúntale. Él no es del tipo que anda con rodeos, así que tendrás una respuesta rápida, y luego de eso podremos avanzar con nuestras vidas.

Marlene la miró desafiante y asintió.

-Muy bien. Iré a preguntarle ahora mismo. Pero ustedes vendrán conmigo para que vean que se equivocan.

-¿Se equivocan con qué?

La puerta, que estaba entreabierta, terminó de abrirse, y la vieja chusma,..es decir, James, apareció junto a Lily y Sirius.

La pelirroja parecía haber estado llorando, pero bajó la cabeza y se adentro al compartimento, tomando asiento junto a Morgan y moviéndose hasta que sus pies estuvieron sobre el asiento y su cabeza sobre el regazo de la otra chica.

Alice le dio una mirada, y luego otra a Morgan, quien negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, dándole a entender de que no era buen momento.

La metamorfomaga volvió su atención a los intrusos. Marlene tragó en seco, de repente no parecía tan intrépida.

Sirius tenía los ojos clavados en Morgan, y ésta, recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Casi podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo, como sus hombros se sacudían en una risa silenciosa.

Alice le dio a Marlene una sonrisa alentadora, y la rubia se colocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, enderezó la espalda y miró al pelinegro.

-Sirius-le llamó, ganando una mirada rápida y desganada.

-¿Mm?

-Tú me amas, ¿verdad?

 _Que bolas tiene-_ pensó Morgan, pasando una mano por el cabello lacio de Lily, quien resollaba levemente, pero parecía estar calmándose; las penas de la otra chica distrayéndola de las suyas.

Las cejas de James se dispararon y perdieron en su línea de cabello, y miró a su hermana como preguntando "¿De dónde salió esta loca?"

Sirius no dudó en responder. Bufó, y sonriendo divertido preguntó:

-¡No! Pff, ¿quien te dijo eso?

Morgan sabía que no lo decía así por malicia, pero aún así creyó que pudo tener algo más de tacto.

La postura de Marlene flaqueó, y en el compartimento, las otras chicas dejaron de respirar.

-P-pero…

-¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-Es que, Alice dijo,...y luego la revista…

-¿Le haces caso a lo que las revistas te dicen?-le preguntó burlón.

Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron, y Morgan contempló la idea de huír con James, sintiendo pánico ante la idea de lidiar con dos adolescentes deprimidas.

Sirius presionó los labios en una fina línea por un momento, y luego exhaló con fuerza.

-Mira, no se de donde sacaste esa idea, pero lo nuestro fue meses atrás, y fui muy claro cuando te dije que solo era algo casual.

Los hombros de Marlene se sacudieron, y Morgan consideró saltar del tren.

-Oh...ok.

-¿Estamos bien?

La Slytherin lo miró incrédula. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso?

Marlene asintió, y Sirius sonrió y le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba. James y Morgan compartieron una mirada rápida.

-¡Genial! Bueno, ya te devolvimos a Evans-asintió en dirección de Lily, quien todavía miraba a Marlene boquiabierta, y luego subió la mirada a Morgan. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de vemos luego.

Los otros dos se fueron sin cerrar la puerta, y las cinco se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

 _Me hubiera quedado muerta._

* * *

 **U** na vez que salieron del tren, Timothy la alcanzó. Morgan no le dijo nada, continuando su camino, arrastrando su baúl, al que ató la jaula de Júpiter, quien ya debía de estar durmiendo con las otras lechuzas del colegio.

Timothy se miró los pies.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó, acercándose para que nadie más escuchara.

-Ya estás hablando-se encogió de hombros ella.

El castaño asintió, tragando en seco.

-Mira, de verdad lamento lo que Bertram le hizo a Lily.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Mira, él es mi amigo; ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer?

-No lo sé…tal vez, ¿hacerle frente?-Morgan se detuvo y volteó a verlo-Tim, veo la forma en que te trata, a tí y al resto. ¿Por qué lo dejas?

El chico apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Morgan suspiró, derrotada y exasperada.

-Nunca te haría algo así-le dijo serio-, como lo que Bertram le hizo a Lily.

Ella lo sabía, pero escucharlo de él le hizo sentir culpable, y los ojos de cachorro que le estaba dando eran de terror. Dudando un poco, Timothy se acercó y plantó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Morgan se forzó a sonreír, lo que el chico tomó como una buena señal, y pasó un brazo por su cintura mientras continuaron caminando rumbo a los carruajes.

Morgan estaba tensa, pero dejó que la guiara.

-Estaba pensando-le dijo él-, ¿qué te parecería tener un picnic este sábado? Podemos ir al lago y...

-¡A un lado!

Sirius apareció en medio de la pareja y le dio un caderazo a Timothy, haciéndolo tropezar. Ignorando la débil queja del Ravenclaw, Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de la serpiente y la atrajo hacia su costado. Morgan se dejó llevar con facilidad, y de forma inconsciente colocó una mano sobre su torso, dejándola ir debajo de su chaqueta, sintiendo los músculos que años de Quidditch ayudaron a desarrollar.

Le sonrió con soltura, y Sirius bajó la mirada, frotando su hombro.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy pesado-le dijo Morgan.

-Ooh, a tí no te molesta. Admítelo.

Más adelante, esperando junto a un carruaje, Morgan divisó a Lily y Alice, que observaban la escena de cerca.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Además de ser un estorbo.

Sirius le dio una sonrisa lobuna y, con increíble rapidez, inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo. Antes de que Morgan tuviera tiempo de asustarse por la cercanía, Sirius le mordió la oreja, arrastrando sus dientes por la piel sin causar dolor, y volvió a alejarse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Volvió la vista al frente, pero Morgan lo observaba atónita, deseando que nadie lo hubiera visto. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Sirius la miró de reojo, totalmente despreocupado.

-Solo quería advertirte: no bebas el jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Que hicieron?

-¿Por qué asumes que hicimos algo?

Ella le dio una mirada.

-Solo no lo hagas. Pero tú sí, Alberts. Bebe todo lo que quieras-le dijo al castaño, que volvía a alcanzarlos.

Timothy estaba ocupado terminando de guardar las cosas en su mochila, pero levantó la mirada.

Sirius lo ignoró, y dándole un último apretón al hombro de Morgan, se alejó del par, en busca de los otros Merodeadores.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó Timothy, mirando entre ella y la figura en retirada del Gryffindor.

-¿Qué cosa?-devolvió Morgan, con una forzada sonrisa que esperaba pareciera encantadora.

-Eso-le dijo, haciendo ademanes con los brazos-¿Qué tan cercana eres con Black?

Morgan se encogió de hombros, pero apartó la vista.

-No tanto, la verdad. Él simplemente es así con todo el mundo.

-Claro-respondió Timothy, en un tono que dejaba entrever que no terminaba de creerle-. Creo que voy a sentarme con los chicos.

Se alejó rumbo a un grupo de estudiantes que parecían estar en medio de un debate, mientras Morgan se detenía junto a Lily, que la mirada como si esperara que le confesara algo.

Morgan notó que no sintió la necesidad de reconfortarlo, ni de ir detrás de él. Decidió que arreglaría las cosas al día siguiente.

* * *

 **-B** ienvenidos, bienvenidos-Dumbledore les sonrió cálidamente a las cuatro mesas, sus ojos yendo de rostro en rostro. Morgan gruñó internamente. Tenía hambre y quería bañarse antes de llena de alegría ver tantos rostros viejos, al igual que me alegra ver los nuevos-agregó, sonriendo cómplice al frente de la mesa de los leones. Entonces, su expresión se ensombreció debo admitir que es una pena, ver que este curso el comedor no está tan lleno como el anterior-se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras los estudiantes miraban de un lado al otro, notando que el anciano no se equivocaba, y de hecho parecía que había más espacio en las ataques por parte de Voldemort y sus seguidores, tanto a magos como muggles, han incrementado de manera significativa durante los últimos meses-los estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, casi todos igualmente preocupados. Morgan notó que Rosier y sus compinches estaban sonriendo. Vio que James se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar con Remus y Sirius, y que Lily asintió a algo que Dorcas dijo con expresión Ministerio de la Magia intenta ocultar esto, y aunque estoy seguro de que lo hacen solo con las mejores intenciones en mente, creo que todos tienen derecho a la verdad.

Tiempos oscuros acechan, más cerca de lo que creen, y es imperativo que estén preparados para lo que les espera afuera de estos muros-Dumbledore sonrió de manera no deben preocuparse; aquí en Hogwarts, pueden contar con nuestros profesores, que se asegurarán de que se conviertan en los mejores magos y brujas que puedan ser.

El anciano pasó a hablar sobre los lugares que estaban fuera de los límites para los estudiantes, y la recientemente extendida lista del señor Filch, quien aparentemente no quería más estudiantes con el cabello en llamas por los pasillos, ni truchas en los baños de las chicas.

La comida apareció sobre la mesa, y la pelirroja no desperdició su tiempo, sirviéndose una porción de sus favoritos.

Tomó la jarra de jugo de calabaza y dudó, recordando la advertencia de Sirius. La bajó, sin advertir al estudiante de tercero a su lado que acababa de tomarla, y se sirvió agua.

Comenzó a cortar su carne, y no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escuchó un horror.

Todos voltearon a ver. Solo unos asientos frente a Morgan y a la izquierda, una chica observaba horrorizada como el jugo volvía a salir por su nariz, mucho más espeso de lo que debía ser. Morgan no pudo evitar compararlo con el gel para el cabello de James, viendo que era sustancia era demasiado viscosa como para ser considerada un líquido.

Más gritos se escucharon, y antes de que pudiera decir "James Fleamont Potter" casi todo el colegio intentaba quitarse el material de las narices. No sabía qué demonios hizo su hermano con su banda de patanes, pero cada vez que intentaban tocar el gel que solía ser jugo de calabaza, este volvía a meterse dentro de las bocas o narices de los estudiantes.

Ni siquiera los profesores se salvaron, aunque Dumbledore era el único que le encontraba algo de gracia.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, James, Remus, Sirius y Pettigrew se partían de risa, y una McGonagall furiosa caminaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, su túnica verde esmeralda volando detrás de ella. Se veía aterradora, y la serpiente no entendía cómo era que los otros cuatro no le tenían miedo.

Los cuatro patanes salieron del comedor detrás de la mujer; Remus parecía ser el único que sentía una pizca de culpa.

Morgan volvió a su puré, queriendo terminar de comer lo más rápido posible, y así huir del escándalo.

* * *

 **Al** día siguiente, le pidió su horario a Slughorn en la mesa de profesores antes de encaminarse hacia la de Gryffindor, donde tomó asiento frente a Lily, quien se veía como si un dementor acabara de chuparle el alma.

Se abstuvo de decírselo.

-¿Qué hay, Evans? Te ves horrible-comentó Sirius, dejándose caer a su lado.

Morgan lo miró mal, pero él se hizo el ignorante.

James se sentó a su otro lado, mientras que Pettigrew le arruinó el apetito al sentarse junto a Lily, directo en el campo de visión de la otra chica.

La rata rió de manera exagerada, y Morgan hizo una mueca de desdén.

-¡Buena esa, Canuto!-le felicitó, extendiendo el brazo para chocarle los cinco.

Sonriendo dulcemente, Morgan interceptó el brazo de Sirius, devolviéndolo a su lugar y tomando su mano bajo la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos. Eso le ganó su completa atención.

James se estaba ahogando con su cereal, ajeno a lo que sucedía a sus alrededores.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco crudo?-le preguntó, manteniendo contacto visual.

-Oye, Evans, te ves tan deprimida que ni el chocolate de Remus te ayudaría-dijo Pettigrew en voz alta, intentando ganar la atención de su amigo.

Morgan le dio una mirada pasmada. ¿Ahora era comediante?

-Vamos, Pete, eso no es agradable-volvió su atención a la siento Evans. No era cierto. De hecho de te ves muy linda. ¿Cuál es tu rutina para mantener ese pelazo?

La chica no dijo nada, demasiado ocupada observando su reflejo en su té verde.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el té verde?-le preguntó Morgan, confundida.

Tal vez su memoria le fallaba, pero recordaba a Lily diciendo que no era una gran fan de su sabor.

-¿Qué? Oh,...-se removió sobre su asiento, y con vergüenza, admitió:-Bertie...Bertram, sugirió que cargaba con un par de kilos extra, y mi hermana usa este té para adelgazar y pensé que…

-Evans-la interrumpió James, quien se tomó un respiro de su clase de buceo para dirigirse a la chica-, no le hagas caso a lo que ese tarado dice. Te ves genial.

-G-gracias, Potter-masculló, haciendo el té a un lado lentamente.

Morgan bajó la mirada a su mano, entrelazada con la de Sirius, y se obligó a soltarla.

Pettigrew se inclinó sobre la mesa, intentando ganar la atención de los demás.

-A-anímate, Evans. Te liberaste de una buena. De todas formas, Aubrey tiene una cara tan fea que los boggarts le tienen miedo.

Lily le dio una sonrisa minúscula, que ni por asomo llegó a sus ojos.

Morgan, irritada con su existencia, se volvió hacia Pettigrew.

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla. Sí un boggart se acercara a tí, solo necesitarías un espejo para hacer que se largue.

James y Sirius no se molestaron en disimular sus risas, y Morgan sonrió triunfante, mientras que Pettigrew le lanzó dagas con los ojos, volviendo a acomodarse sobre su asiento.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuanto drama en un solo capítulo! Dios santo!

*Cantando*

Se va, el Timmy ya se va.

Se despide de Morgan y va…

Pero no muy lejos porque viven bajo el mismo techo y comparten dos clases :p

Es oficial, volvemos a sufrir! Yay! ^-^

La verdad es que estoy ansiosa por escribir muchas cosas en este curso! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

¿Qué les pareció Regulus? Lo iba a escribir un poco más educado y tímido, pero de la nada me salió con esa actitud que me dejó, literalmente, tipo "Bueno! Bueno! Cálmate! Baja los humos! Ya te escribo, mocoso"

¿Saben? Me pasó lo mismo con Daphne. Tenía una imagen mental de una chica muy pedante pero apropiada y de la nada me salió tremenda ordinaria rebelde y más leal de lo que planeaba que fuera xD

So, en twitter subí el horario de clases de Morgan, por si lo quieren ver es BolenaBorgia...si, me gusta la historia, y sí, soy consciente de los escándalos de esas familias. ¿De donde piensas que salieron Jaime y Cersei?

Les quería decir algo más pero no me acuerdo…

Gracias por leer :D

PD: Tengo sueño y no puedo pensar bien: Es "Tú y él" o "él y tú"? La pregunta me carcome y no encuentro la respuestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aiuda!


	26. Capítulo 24

**Sara:** Me alegro!

 **iza19:** Gracias, me alegra que te gusta :3!

Que extraño. ¿Es algo que viste solo en el último capítulo, o en los otros también?

Igual gracias por decirme, voy a ver si lo puedo arreglar.

 **Nat-Marie:** Yo no se de que te alegras, no significa nada más que Morgan va a tener tiempo para meditar, jejeje

Lo veremos de nuevo pronto ;)

Ya averigüé! El artículo siempre va primero "el" o "la". Yo creo los conflictos mentales porque me gusta sufrir :p

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: De Amortentia y Honestidad**

 **2 de Septiembre, 1976**

Su primera clase del día era runas antiguas con los Ravenclaw.

Al entrar al salón, notó que la mayoría de las chicas hablaban entre sí animadamente.

Encontró a Timothy al frente, hablando con Bertúpido y otro chico de Ravenclaw, John o Jack; Morgan no recordaba su nombre.

Se acercó y aclaró la garganta. Bertúpido rodó los ojos al verla, pero se alejó de inmediato, favoreciendo con su atención a una de las compañeras de dormitorio de Morgan. John/Jack la saludó cordialmente antes de irse a encontrar su asiento.

-Hey-saludó con falsa energía.

-Hola-le respondió el castaño de forma seca, tomando asiento.

Morgan se sentó a su lado y dejó su mochila nueva en el suelo. Su abuelo se le regaló cuando notó que la que McGonagall le ayudó a elegir el curso anterior ya no quería tener nada que ver con la vida.

-Escucha, de verdad lamento lo de anoche-le dijo, recibiendo un simple "Hmph" a modo de respuesta. Apartó la mirada, clavándola en la pálida mano de Timothy, y lentamente la tomó. Cuando este no la apartó, volvió a mirar su perfil. Tenía la mandíbula , no me di cuenta de que la actitud de Sirius podría incomodarte; es que estoy acostumbrada a que sea así todo el tiempo.

Todavía sin respuesta.

Morgan apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Mira, no es mi culpa que a ese chico le guste el contacto físico. Si te molesta, habla con él.

-¿No te das cuenta o te haces la boba?

-¿Disculpa?

Timothy miró a su alrededor. El salón ya casi estaba lleno, pero el profesor Flitwick no llegaba. Masculló algo por lo bajo que ella no descifró y tomó su mano, levantándose del asiento.

Salieron del aula y la llevó por diferentes pasillos, subiendo escaleras, doblando aquí y allá, hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw.

La puerta no tenía cerrojo, y al detenerse frente a ésta, un águila se movió, extendiendo sus alas.

-¿Qué es lo que aún no ha sido, que debe de ser, pero cuando lo sea, ya no lo será?

-¿Qué?

El castaño respondió casi de inmediato.

-El día de mañana.

-Muy bien.

La puerta se abrió, y Timothy guió a Morgan por una escalera caracol hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. Morgan ya conocía la sala, aunque la única vez que estuvo adentro fue de noche, y no pudo ver mucho entre toda la conmoción que se armó con los Carrow y la profesora McGonagall.

La sala era circular, y probablemente la mejor iluminada de todo el castillo. La pelirroja no estaba segura de que le gustara eso, ¿a quién le gustaba toda esa luz cuando uno acaba de despertar? La alfombra azul se veía suave al tacto, y las cortinas de seda azul y bronce se movían suavemente, guiadas por la brisa de otoño. A un lado, se podía ver la impresionante estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw resguardando las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones.

La sala estaba casi vacía, con la excepción de algunos estudiantes rezagados, y otros de quinto y séptimo, que ya estaban instalados en pequeños grupos en diferentes mesas, con las narices enterradas en sus apuntes.

Al ver a los estudiantes, Timothy se detuvo por un momento, dudando, para luego guiarla hacia las escaleras de la izquierda y subirlas, la pelirroja detrás de él, en completo silencio.

Llegaron a la cima y el castaño abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda, permitiendo a su novia entrar primero.

Timothy cerró la puerta detrás de sí, mientras Morgan tomaba apunte de lo limpio que estaba todo, considerando que la habitación era compartida por cinco chicos.

Se acercó a una cama, sobre la cual, en la pared, estaba pegada una foto de ellos dos. Tim la había tomado en una de las fiestas de James con la cámara de la pelirroja, y cuando ella fue con su abuela a revelarlas, le envió una copia. No podía recordar en donde estaba la suya,...ah, sí, en el álbum, que estaba acumulando polvo en su habitación, en la mansión de sus abuelos.

Tomó asiento a los pies y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Cruzando los tobillos, con las manos sobre el regazo, lo vio caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Tim…

-¿De verdad no lo notas?-le preguntó él, con un deje casi desesperado en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué cosa?-se hizo la tonta.

-¡A Black! ¡El siempre…-hizo ademanes con las manos y apretó los labios, para luego exhalar con fuerza-,siempre está haciendo idioteces para que le prestes atención!

Morgan rodó los ojos y tragó.

-Claro que no. Le gusta la atención del mundo entero.

-¡No! ¡No es así!-la interrumpió, resumiendo su caminata-¿No ves como te mira?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo un pedazo de carne?-le quitó importancia con la mano-Meh, el mira así a todo lo que tiene pulso. Se le pasa en unos días.

-No, no es así. Es...no sé, es diferente...como sí…

Morgan, con el corazón en la garganta, no le dejó terminar. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas. Tomó el suave rostro de Timothy en sus manos y estampó sus labios sobre los suyos. El adolescente jadeó sorprendido, y ella tomó la oportunidad para invadir su boca con su lengua.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, conduciéndolo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Se separó para tomar aire, y lo miró con los ojos oscuros.

-Estoy aquí, contigo-le dijo, tan convincente como pudo. Sonrió-. Estoy aquí.

* * *

 ** **U**** **n par de horas más tarde, Morgan se subió el cierre de su falda y dio un par de vueltas, escaneando el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Tomó su brasier del baúl que descansaba delante de la cama.**

-¿Has visto mi camisa?-preguntó, ajustándose la prenda.

Timothy se colocó el cinto, mirando alrededor.

-¡Aquí!-se agachó y lo sacó de debajo de su cama, alcanzándoselo.

La bruja le dio las gracias y se la colocó, prendiendo los botones rápidamente antes de tomar su corbata verde.

-No puedo creer que me hiciste perder una clase.

Se dio vuelta, mirando al castaño incrédula.

-¿Excuse-moi? _Yo_ no te hice hacer nada…¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Negó suavemente, sonriendo con el mismo tono.

-No, no; solo te ves bonita bajo esa luz.

Apartó la mirada, fingiendo concentrarse en el nudo.

La puerta se abrió, y la melodía que Bertúpido venía silbando se detuvo de golpe. Intercaló su mirada oscura entre ambos, un brillo maligno pasando por sus ojos momentáneamente.

-Vaya, Edevane, no creí que supieras divertirte.

-Bert..

-¡Y tú!-se rió, mirando a Timothy, quien apretó la mandíbula-¡Te lo tenías bien escondido!

-¿Por qué no saltas a un pozo negro?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

La sonrisa no se borró del rostro del otro chico.

-Vamos, Edevane, no seas así-se dejó caer en una silla y estiró las piernas, cruzando los í todos somos amigos.

Morgan entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo no sería amiga con alguien tan poco hombre.

Detrás de ella, escuchó a Timothy tozer. Bertúpido le entrecerró los ojos, pero la pelirroja no se dejó intimidar. Como si nada estuviera pasando, tomó su túnica, sus zapatos y bolso y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **C** uando llegó al aula de defensa, le sorprendió encontrar a James y Sirius sentados al frente de la clase, o más bien, casi al frente. El par de patanes se encontraba en la segunda fila, justo detrás de Lily, quien claramente no estaba feliz.

-Por última vez, Potter, no saldría contigo aunque fueras el último estudiante en este colegio.

-¿Y si fuera el último chico del mundo?

-...Me haré lesbiana.

Sirius lanzó la cabeza atrás y rió a carcajadas, sonando casi como el perro que era.

Morgan tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿En donde te metiste?-preguntó Lily, ojeandola con suspicacia.

-Yo vengo de runas-volteó hacia el banco de atrás-¿Acaso ustedes ya no tienen sentido de dirección? Sus asientos están allá.

James se echó hacia atrás en la silla y comenzó a balancearse con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-La vista es mejor desde aquí.

-Potter…

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, florecita. Desde aquí se ve lo que está escrito en la pizarra. ¿Quién lo diría?

Morgan miró alrededor, notando que todos los estudiantes parecían más animados que de costumbre.

-¿Por qué están todos así?-preguntó, cambiando el tema.

-Están revolucionados por el baile de Halloween-respondió Sirius.

-¿Qué cosa?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-Es este evento en el que la gente se disfraza y baila en un salón.

-¡Vaya! Gracias por iluminarme.

-Por nada. La próxima vez que quieras ser iluminada, avísame-le dijo, un brillo sugestivo en sus ojos.

Afortunadamente, Remus entró en ese momento. Tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que esos sentados al frente eran sus mejores amigos, y le dio una mirada a las pelirrojas.

-Finalmente perdieron la cordura-fue la explicación de Lily, quien ya estaba leyendo su libro de texto.

-Ah, sí, lo imaginé-sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo ofreció a tí.

Ella lo tomó, imaginándose quien podría ser.

" _Señorita Edevane,_

 _Este verano ha probado ser particularmente agitado, y me enorgullezco de algunos de mis hallazgos, sobre los cuales estoy seguro le gustará escuchar. ¿Qué le parece el día 24? Pase por mi oficina luego de la cena._

 _PD: El helado de limón es simplemente un deleite."_

-¿De quién es?-preguntó la chusma.

-Uh, es solo Dumbledore.

-Oooh, estás en problemas-canturreo James, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de decir, que mal. Qué vergüenza.

* * *

 **3 de Septiembre, 1976**

El viernes, Morgan estuvo rodeada de leones toda la mañana. Solo tenía dos clases, historia y pociones, pero sus esperanzas de una tarde libre fueron aplastadas por la cantidad de tarea que los profesores les estaban asignando. Como se perdió su primera clase de encantamientos, decidió esperar hasta la cena para pedirle a Remus sus apuntes. Sabía gracias a Lily que los leones tendrían esa clase durante la tarde, pero no le pediría sus apuntes porque sabía que le haría preguntas, y no quería comenzar el año con detención por faltar a clases, aunque le sorprendía que Slughorn no se hubiera acercado para castigarla él mismo. Después de todo, Flitwick debió informarle a él.

Durante la clase de historia, se sentó junto a Sirius, que era el único de sus amigos que seguía tomando esa materia. Lily la tuvo que dejar con gran pena, diciendo que sería mejor enfocarse en las obligatorias que San Mungo solicitaba para su programa de entrenamiento.

Durante la mitad de la clase, el pelinegro se la pasó molestándola, jalándole el cabello para llamarle la atención o pasándole notas con ridículos dibujos. Su favorito era el de Snape siendo devorado por un gorila, solo para que luego el pobre animal se pusiera verde. La pelirroja dudaba que los gorilas pudieran ponerse verde, pero una risita se le escapó de todas formas, provocando que la sonrisa de burla en el rostro del pelinegro se ensanchara y cambiara, tornándose más sincera.

-¿Cual crees que sería el patronus de Quejicus?-le preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos grises buscando al susodicho.

Fingió pensarlo, olvidando que Binns estaba en medio de una lección, y ella se suponía debía tomar notas.

-No lo sé…¿una botella de shampoo?

Sirius resopló.

-O una nariz normal. ¡Mira a ese monstruo! Me sorprende que pueda ver lo que lee.

Intentaron ahogar sus risas, pero afortunadamente para ellos, los pocos estudiantes a su alrededor no despertaron.

Como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, Snape se volteó en su asiento y les lanzó dagas con los ojos. Morgan y Sirius se cubrieron las bocas con las manos y juntaron las cabezas, como si eso fuera a disimular las risas.

-Black, Edevane-habló el profesor desde su lugar, sin siquiera levantar la vista-, no me hagan echarlos del aula.

Sirius se recompuso, pero la bruja podía ver que le costaba contener su diversión. De tanto en tanto, sus hombros se sacudían.

-Mis sinceras disculpas, profesor. Simplemente discutíamos los orígenes del encantamiento patronus.

-Ah, sí-exclamó lentamente el fantasma, moviéndose de un lado a otro enfrente de la pizarra-Sí, es algo muy interesante, señor Black. El orígen del nombre se remonta a los tiempos del Imperio Romano, cuando estos todavía no invadieron Britania. Hay varias teorías sobre quién y cómo se creó el encantamiento, pero una de las más aceptadas es…

Sirius se reclinó contra la silla, completamente relajado, mientras que Morgan intentaba escuchar a lo que el fantasma estaba diciendo. Snape les dio una última mirada venenosa desde el frente del salón antes de volver a su libro.

* * *

 **C** uando la clase acabó, el par de adolescentes se tomó su tiempo recogiendo sus cosas,...bueno, al menos Sirius se tomó su tiempo; Morgan lo esperó en el pasillo, con las manos en la cadera, su pie golpeteando contra el suelo de piedra.

-Me voy a ir-amenazó.

-¡Por la verga de Merlín, Ana!-exclamó el pelinegro, asustando a un par de niños de primer año que iban entrando-No vamos a llegar tarde.

Suspiró frustrada y clavó la vista en las vigas del techo, contando mentalmente los segundos.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento.

-Ya está, mujer. ¿Ves? Incluso tenemos tiempo suficiente para detenernos en la cocina por un bocado.

-No, sin desvíos-se rehusó, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

 **T** omaron un pequeño desvío hacia las cocinas.

La metamorfomaga intentó negarse, pero Sirius la sedujo con la idea de una porción de pastel de chocolate; además, tenía algo de sed.

Lanky estaba feliz de verlos, y aún más de darles lo que le pedían.

Morgan le prometió a la elfina que la visitaría pronto antes de salir por la puerta que Sirius le estaba sosteniendo.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, disfrutando de sus pasteles. El de Sirius era de naranja.

-¿Por qué estás tomando historia?-le preguntó ella luego de doblar en una esquina.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Es necesario para ser auror.

-No, no es cierto. James no la toma.

-Es una clase interesante.

-Dormiste la primera hora.

En lugar de responder, le dio una gran mordida a su pastel. Morgan tomó una pequeña del suyo. ¿Acaso estaba tomando esa clase para pasar más tiempo con ella? La idea le despertó las mariposas, que comenzaron a danzar en su estómago. Se miró los pies.

-Bueno, me alegra que la estés tomando-confesó í es menos aburrida.

Prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo.

-Lu she.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!

Entraron al salón, solo para descubrir que la clase ya había comenzado. Morgan se congeló, pero Slughorn no parecía molesto.

-Ah, señor Black. ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! Temía no verlo este curso; y veo que ha traído a Eddins con usted. ¡Bien, bien! Pasen, muchachos-saludó el hombre jovialmente, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Es Edevane, profesor-corrigió James, es difícil de recordar.

El hombre no le hizo caso, volviéndose al resto de la clase.

Morgan se acomodó entre Lily y Remus. La prefecta la tomó del brazo y la pegó a su costado, mirando a Sirius como si fuera el culpable de su entrada tardía.

-Oh, señorita Evans, no puede comer en clase-le dijo Slughorn a Morgan, quien bajó la mirada a su rebanada a medio comer, olvidando que la tenía.

Se la ofreció a Sirius, quien se la metió a la boca entera. Slughorn pareció satisfecho, y se volvió al resto de la clase.

-Ahora, ¿quién puede identificar estas pociones?

Para sorpresa de nadie, la mano de Lily se alzó con tanta rapidez que a Morgan le sorprendió que no se dislocara el hombro.

-Ah, Evans, sí, sí. Pasa al frente, querida.

Lily tomó unos pasos hasta estar frente a la primera poción.

-Esta es Felix Felicis, también conocida como la suerte líquida.

-¡Así es! 5 puntos para Gryffindor.

-La suerte líquida le permite al bebedor realizar con éxito todo lo que se proponga, hasta que deje de hacer efecto, claro.

-Muy bien-Slughorn se acercó a Lily y tomó el vial, alzándolo a la luz para exponerlo es una poción muy peligrosa, que muy pocos magos y brujas pueden realizar a la perfección. Claro, tomo algo de orgullo en ser uno de ellos.

Morgan enarcó una ceja. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que James se inclinaba y susurraba algo a Sirius, ambos mirando el vial con codicia.

Genial, ahora tenía que vigilarlos.

-¿Qué hay de esta poción? Veamos,...¿Edwards?

Morgan tardó un par de segundos en caer en la cuenta de que el profesor panzón se dirigía a ella.

-¿Qué?

-Al frente, muchacha. ¿Qué poción es esta?

Gruñendo internamente, Morgan se acercó al caldero, queriendo arrancarse los pelos al reconocer el líquido rosa.

-Es Amortentia, señor-le informó de mala poción crea una grave obsesión por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-¡Muy bien! 10 puntos para Slytherin.

-¿Diez? P-pero Lily tuvo s-solo cinco-protestó Pettigrew, desde su lugar entre Remus y Sirius.

Slughorn le quitó importancia con un ademán de la mano.

-Lo que Edwards aquí señaló, es que la Amortentia no crea amor, algo que confunde a muchos, sino que provoca obsesión-miró a la poción rápidamente. Morgan intentó volver a su lugar junto a Lily, pero la mano del profesor aterrizó sobre su Amortentia huele diferente para todos, según los gustos de cada uno.

 _-Por favor, no-_ pensó ella.

-Edwards, ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué hueles?

 _-¡Mierda!_

Resignada, volteó una vez más e inclinó el rostro hasta que el vapor de la poción le acarició el rostro. Le pegó una olfateada rápida y se petrificó.

Olía diferente.

-Um,...huelo vainilla, whiskey de fuego y...perro recién bañado-masculló la última parte con las orejas rojas.

Varios estudiantes rieron.

Notó a Remus mirando a Sirius de forma sugestiva, a Pettigrew entornado los ojos, y a James mirando al profesor con renovado desagrado.

Rápidamente, bajó la cabeza y se movió hasta estar de nuevo junto a Lily, quien la miraba curiosa.

-No digas nada-le amenazó.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Son olores raros, eso es todo. Mientras no signifique que te gusta la zoofilia, todo está bien.

Remus casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

 _-Mátame, Voldemort._

* * *

 **13 de Septiembre, 1976**

De camino a la clase de pociones, Lily sacó el tema.

-¿Cómo está todo Tim?-preguntó, acomodando los libros que cargaba en brazos.

Tenía una mochila grande, pero ya no le entraba nada más.

Morgan se encogió de hombros.

-Todo está bien. ¿Por qué?

La prefecta entornó los ojos, casi idénticos a los de la Slytherin.

-A pesar de todas las materias que estoy tomando, mi cerebro todavía funciona, Morgan-le dijo, mientras esperaban a que la escalera se detuviera frente a algo tensos.

Morgan tragó, ajustándose su mochila, donde descansaba la tarea que Sirius le ayudó a hacer en la sala común de Gryffindor. Le pidió ayuda a James, pero su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado intentando impresionar a Lily con sus bíceps.

-No es nada-le dijo, esperando que cambiara el tema.

-¿Sucedió algo?-tomó una de sus manos-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

La metamorfomaga se rindió.

-Es que, cree que Sirius intenta robarme o una ridiculez de esas.

Lily asintió, descendiendo por las escaleras en silencio. No volvió a hablar hasta que bajaron.

-Bueno, tiene razón.

-¡Lily! ¡Tienes que estar de mi lado!

-No, como tu mejor amiga es mi deber decirte la verdad-le dijo, tomándose un momento para saludar a Nick Casi-Decapitado-.Y la verdad es que es cierto. Black siempre está mirándote como idiota, e intentando pasar tiempo contigo. Y lo peor es que creo que te das cuenta, pero lo dejas.

La última parte la habló con suavidad.

-Morgan, ¿sientes algo por Black? ¿O simplemente no sabes cómo rechazarlo?

Evitó hacer contacto visual. De repente, el pasillo le parecía mucho más largo de lo que en realidad era.

-No voy a juzgarte.

-Yo, este, es complicado.

-¿O sea, que sí sientes algo por ese patán?

-Podríamos decir que sí.

Lily se restregó la nariz por un momento, mientras que Morgan se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa.

-¿Qué hay de Tim?

Negó con la cabeza, y escuchó a la prefecta suspirar.

-Eso no es justo para nadie, Morgan-le dijo con gentileza, llegando a la primera , no me agrada Black, pero si sientes algo por él, no es justo que te vayas a tontear por ahí con él y mantengas a Tim a tú lado.

-Lo sé-masculló, mirándose los pies.

Lily se detuvo y tomó su mentón entre sus dedos, forzándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-Mira, no se porque estás jugando a este juego, pero se que no lo haces por maldad-suspirando, ladeó la cabeza, su lacio cabello cayendo al lado-, pero es mejor terminarlo antes de que lastimes a alguien, o a ti misma.

Morgan asintió, retomando su caminata.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un apretón, continuando el camino a la clase.

* * *

 **18 de Septiembre, 1976**

El sábado durante el desayuno, el sonido de risas le llamó la atención, y vio a los Merodeadores saliendo del Gran Comedor. James y Sirius vestían sus uniformes de Quidditch.

Como pudo, contuvo la sonrisa maléfica que quería apoderarse de su rostro.

¡Era perfecto!

Remus mencionó algo sobre James teniendo una nueva novia, y a pesar de que Morgan no la conocía, ya no le agradaba. Y Lily estaba soltera de nuevo. ¿Qué más estimulante que un chico haciendo deporte y sudando?

Sí era sincera consigo misma, también quería ver como bateaba Sirius, por razones académicas, claro está.

-Oye, Lils- al escuchar el tono de la Slytherin, la Gryffindor levantó la mirada lentamente-; ¿sabes si hoy hay practica de Quidditch?

-Si, es el turno de Gryffindor. Creo que Ravenclaw tendrá el campo más tarde-miró a Timothy para confirmar, pero el chico se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea-le dijo, disfrutando de su manzana.

Morgan sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Podemos ir a ver? Ahora.

Lily miró hacia la salida y de nuevo a ella, desesperada.

-No. Potter y su pandilla de criminales va a estar ahí.

Timothy alternaba la mirada entre ambas, como si estuviera esperando una pelea.

Morgan bajó la mirada y puso en uso su tono más lastimero.

-¿Sabes? De verdad me sentí muy mal cuando peleamos aquella vez.

-¡Eso fue el abril pasado!

-Me sentí muy sola, Lils.

La prefecta masculló algo por lo bajo.

-Está bien- dijo seca, levantá .

* * *

 **C** uando llegaron, divisaron a Remus sentado junto a Pettigrew, y detrás de ellos, un grupo de chicas de diferentes casas que cuchicheaban entre ellas y reían como tontas.

Preparándose para las siguientes horas, se aferró a la mano de Timothy y tomaron asiento. Acabó entre él y Lily, con Remus a la derecha de esta y la rata en el asiento de abajo.

El licántropo levantó la mirada de su libro.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás perdida?

Las chicas sentadas detrás chillaron justo cuando los miembros del equipo salieron al campo.

Morgan encontró a James y a Sirius casi enseguida, y fue una gran sorpresa verlos tan serios. Detrás de ellos iban dos chicos cargando con el baúl de las pelotas, y al final McKinnon junto a otra chica cuyo nombre Morgan no recordaba y un chico pequeño y delgado, que debía ser el buscador.

Hablaron por varios minutos, en los cuales James se la pasó señalando líneas imaginarias en el cielo.

Se montaron en las escobas y emprendieron vuelo. Para Morgan, que había visto a su hermano en una escoba en numerosas ocasiones, se movían como tortugas. Sirius voló por su lado del campo con el bate de goleador en mano, y las chicas detrás de ellas comenzaron a llamarlo. Sirius miró y les dio una sonrisa coqueta, para luego encontrar a una aburrida Morgan unas filas más abajo, junto a Timothy. Asintió en dirección de la chica y le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a la práctica. A su lado, Timothy se tensó, pero ella no dijo nada.

Quaffles pasaban de unas manos a otras, y bludgers volaban en todas direcciones, mientras cada tantos minutos James se detenía para gritar instrucciones o hacer correcciones.

Morgan se inclinó hacia Timothy.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando?-preguntó en voz baja.

El chico negó.

-No entiendo nada-confesó.

Morgan sonrió, aliviada al enterarse de que no era la única, y decidió darle su atención a Lily, quien había entablado conversación con Remus, mientras que Pettigrew intentaba ofrecer comentarios inútiles cada tanto.

La tomó del brazo para captar su atención.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó, asintiendo en dirección del campo, donde McKinnon le estaba gritando a Sirius por casi chocar con su escoba.

La prefecta apenas se encogió de hombros.

Morgan apretó los labios. Tracey decía que había algo atractivo en ver a los chicos entrenando, y llevarla a la práctica era un intento desesperado por hacerle abrir los ojos. Tal vez, sí decidía que James se veía bien en una escoba ella tendría oportunidad de nacer.

Tenía que admitir que era algo fascinante, observar al equipo mientras entrenaba. Sus túnicas escarlatas volaban detrás de ellos, y el cabello de Sirius se revolvía con el ía que admitir que Sirius se veía bien en el uniforme, más que bien.

 _-¡Esas piernas!_

Se veía concentrado, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo además del juego

Claramente, Lily no estaba tan interesada, y casi vomitando un poco en su boca, dijo:

-James se ve bien en la escoba, ¿no te parece?

Remus casi se cae de su asiento, y a su lado, Timothy comenzó a toser. Lily entrecerró los ojos, y Morgan estuvo segura de que pasarían otra semana sin hablar.

-¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

-Nop.

-No va a funcionar.

Morgan sonrió dulcemente.

-No se de que hablas.

-¿Florecita?

James se detuvo al borde del campo, viéndose desconcertado ante su nueva audiencia. Lily desvió la mirada y se cruzó de hombros, pero James no parecía dispuesto a irse.

Una bludger lo golpeó en la espalda y cayó de la escoba.

Todos se levantaron de un salto, pasando de una fila a otra hasta llegar al frente, e inclinándose para mirar abajo.

James yacía en el césped, inconsciente.

-Está muerto-dijo Lily, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la otra pelirroja.

* * *

 **24 de Septiembre, 1976**

Luego de la cena, Morgan fue directa a la oficina de Dumbledore. Lily extendió el castigo de James y Sirius cuando estos comenzaron a entonar una canción de funeral mientras ella se iba.

Le sorprendía que la prefecta no los hubiera matado todavía.

Dándole la contraseña a la gárgola, esperó a que esta dejara de girar antes de subir las escaleras.

Golpeó suavemente en la puerta, y desde el otro lado le llegó la voz del profesor, invitándole a pasar.

Entró lentamente, notando que casi nada había cambiado desde su última visita. Enseguida notó que el armario con los recuerdos contaba con más viales, aunque no tantos como recordaba del futuro.

Dumbledore hablaba con el retrato de Phineas Black, pero ambos callaron al verla entrar.

-Ah, señorita Potter-sonrió el profesor, cesando de acariciar el suave pelaje de Fawkes, que descansaba sobre su hombro-¿Cómo estuvo su verano?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-No hay mucho que reportar. James y Sirius casi queman la casa un par de veces, pero creo que eso es rutina para ellos.

El profesor sonrió con afecto ante la mención de los Gryffindor, y un brillo peculiar, casi pícaro, se formó en sus orbes azules.

-Sí, lo extraño sería que no quemaran nada-le dijo, dejando que Fawkes extendiera las alas y se posara sobre el escritorio, enfrente de la pelirroja. Morgan le acarició la mi atrevimiento, señorita Potter, pero no he podido evitar notar que usted y el señor Black están pasando más tiempo juntos.

Morgan dejó de respirar, y rezó a Merlín porque su cabello no la delatara.

-Este, sí, supongo que ahora somos amigos-respondió, rascándose la difícil evitarlo cuando compartes techo.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó Dumbledore, rodeando el escritorio. Parecía decepcionado-Que pena. Supongo que le debo veinte galeones a Minerva.

Morgan le dio una mirada medio incrédula.

-¿Es un pasatiempo suyo apostar a expensas de los estudiantes?

-Solo cuando no hay mucho que hacer por aquí, lo que no sucede seguido-confesó el hombre, indulgente.

Caminó hacia el impresionante armario y lo abrió. Morgan se detuvo a su lado, inspeccionando los viales; debían haber al menos unos doscientos.

-Ryddle no desperdició su vida-comentó.

-No, no lo hizo-el director se mostró de acuerdo, inspeccionando las etiquetas atadas a los ía quedan incontables recuerdos que conseguir, pero espero poder trabajar con los que tenemos.

-El más insignificante detalle puede ser gran ayuda.

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Dumbledore, tomando un pequeño recuerdo en particular, pertenece a un hombre llamado Henry Raines, quien tuvo la desdicha de compartir habitación con Tom por un tiempo en el orfanato de Wool. Por suerte para él, fue adoptado solo un mes después, pero Tom dejó una impresión en él.

-Imagino que no fue nada bueno.

-No, me temo que no-con el vial en mano, se volteó hacia ella-¿Cuánto sabe de Ryddle, señorita Potter?

Morgan meditó por un segundo.

-Se que es mestizo. Su madre le dio Amortentia a su padre por un tiempo, pero cuando ya no hizo efecto, o ella misma decidió dejar de dársela, Ryddle huyó. También se que Merope falleció al dar a luz en el orfanato.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente ante la información, sin corregir un solo dato.

-Sí, es mi creencia, que desde que Tom aprendió sobre la naturaleza de la magia, ha sentido cierto nivel de repulsión por sí mismo, siendo mestizo. Incluso a temprana edad, noté que Tom parecía creerse por encima de todos,.

-Uno pensaría que su desprecio por los mestizos no lo haría tan arrogante.

El anciano le dio la razón, encaminándose lentamente hacia el pensadero.

Morgan lo siguió, sin poder evitar pensar que era extraño ser la nueva mano derecha del director de Hogwarts. En el futuro, Dumbledore no la había despreciado, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, prefiriendo confiar en Harry y solo Harry para llevar a cabo sus peligrosas misiones. Tal vez eso era debido a la unión más directa entre su hermano y el mago tenebroso. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que Dumbledore no quiso que ella fuera con su hermano a cazar los horrocruxes.

Sí no mencionaba nada de eso, ni le dejaba ver algunas de sus decisiones más dudosas, podría tener una oportunidad de ganarse su confianza.

-Tom es un mago brillante, Morgan, eso es algo que se notó desde una edad temprana. Creo que el hecho de que a pesar de su estatus de sangre, se encontró al frente de la clase, le hizo pensar que era diferente de los otros mestizos y nacidos de muggles. La compañía que mantenía no ayudó a sus ideales. A donde quiera que fuera, le seguía su fiel grupo de seguidores; eso solo lo volvió aún más arrogante.

-Sí es tan arrogante, ¿cómo sigue vivo?-se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada.

-Es una buena pregunta, querida, pero creo que te rehusas a compartir la respuesta.

Morgan no dijo nada, parándose frente al pensadero.

El profesor dejó que el recuerdo cayera en las aguas cristalinas, y ambos se inclinaron, siendo absorbidos por la imagen.

* * *

 _ **23 de Abril, 1935**_

 _Una habitación sombría tomó forma frente a Dumbledore y Morgan. Las paredes tenían grandes manchas de humedad, las dos camas de apariencia incómoda eran separadas por una mesita de noche que definitivamente vio mejores días. Un armario negro y viejo reposaba contra la pared, justo detrás de la puerta, y en la pared opuesta había un escritorio._

 _Sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando y un libro desgastado sobre el regazo, se encontraba un niño, de complexión casi tan pálida como la de un fantasma y cabello negro como la noche más oscura. Vestía una camisa celeste y sobre ella llevaba un chaleco de lana gris. Sus piernas eran cubiertas parcialmente por un par de shorts que casi rozaba sus rodillas, y parecía que en cualquier momento la tela se rasgaría. Su calzado no estaba en mejores condiciones._

 _Un trueno sonó en la distancia, pero el niño no se alteró, enfrascado en su lectura._

 _-¿Ese es Tom Ryddle?_

 _-Así es-le respondió Dumbledore, un par de pasos detrás de la bruja, ambas manos sobre su vientre y la vista clavada en el muchacho._

 _-¿Esto fue antes o después de su llegada?_

 _-Antes. No fue sino hasta el año siguiente que visité a Tom por primera vez._

 _-Para darle su carta._

 _-Ciertamente._

 _En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y del otro lado, una mujer con ropas oscuras, cabello canoso y expresión severa empujó a un niño de no más de siete dentro de la habitación. Morgan tomó nota de cómo la expresión autoritaria de la mujer menguaba de manera casi imperceptible al ver a Ryddle._

 _-Tom-habló la mujer, con forzada gentileza-, este es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto. Saluda a Henry._

 _El niño, Henry, se acercó tímidamente y ofreció una mano a modo de saludo, pero Ryddle ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro._

 _-No quiero un compañero-respondió imperturbable._

 _La mujer apretó los labios y cerró las manos en puños. Morgan comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, notando lo impersonal que era, pero ella nunca antes estuvo en un orfanato, por lo que no podía estar segura de que todas las habitaciones tuvieran el mismo aire de tristeza que esa._

 _Sobre el alfeizar de la única ventana, vio siete piedras alineadas perfectamente. Morgan atravesó la figura titubeante del niño y se acercó al alfeizar. Intentó levantar una de las piedras, pero su mano simplemente atravesó la roca y desapareció en la pared._

 _-Eso no es relevante, Tom. Todos tienen compañeros de cuarto, y nunca se han quejado._

 _Por unos momentos, Ryddle no contestó, terminando su párrafo._

 _-Siempre se puede hacer una excepción-respondió cansino, como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con esa mujer._

 _Henry tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a la mujer._

 _-¿Y quien eres, que debemos hacer una excepción por tí?-rezongó ella-Compartirás tu cuarto con Henry, y fin de la discusión._

 _Ryddle levantó la vista por vez primera, y Morgan pudo apreciar lo azul de sus ojos. Eran de un intenso color, pero incluso a esa temprana edad, la bruja no pudo encontrar un dejo de calidez, de humanidad._

 _Algo pasó por dichos ojos, algo peligroso, pero tan rápido que Morgan creyó haberlo imaginado. Miró al director, quien asintió una sola vez._

 _Ryddle hizo su libro a un lado, dejándolo sobre la cama todavía abierto, y se levantó de un pequeño salto. Se acercó a la mujer, cada paso tan fuerte como los truenos del exterior._

 _-No quiero compartir-le dijo con el mismo tono, deteniéndose frente a la mujer e inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos._

 _La mujer lo miró desde arriba, para luego darle una bofetada, dejando sus huellas sobre la mejilla de Ryddle._

 _-Ya he tenido suficiente contigo, Tom-se inclinó hasta estar a la misma altura-.Más vale que nada le pase al pequeño Henry, de otra forma, tengo una vara con tu nombre en ella._

 _La mujer se enderezó y salió de la habitación con pasos robóticos, como si hubiera practicado ese andar._

 _Ryddle se acercó a la puerta y colocó una mano sobre el marco, inclinándose hacia el pasillo e ignorando a su nuevo compañero, quien permanecía muy quieto delante de su cama._

 _Morgan lo miró de cerca mientras imitaba su pose. Su expresión desinteresada no cambió, y sus labios no se movieron._

 _La mujer llegaba al final del pasillo cuando de repente se detuvo a medio paso, se tensó y cayó al suelo gritando en agonía. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, y los niños rodearon a la mujer, quien se retorcía en el suelo de manera inhumana. Pasado casi medio minuto, dejó de moverse._

 _Morgan observó horrorizada como los otros niños enseguida voltearon a ver a Ryddle, y como este esbozó una sonrisa minúscula._

 _-Creo que esto es más que suficiente-habló Dumbledore a su izquierda, posando una mano sobre su hombro._

* * *

Morgan se alejó del pensadero con piernas temblorosas, mientras que Dumbledore movía una mano, encendiendo las velas esparcidas por su despacho.

Tenía frío.

-¿Qué le sucedió a esa mujer?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Falleció, me temo-respondió el hombre, tomando el recuerdo con la punta de la varita y guardándolo una vez má sabían que Tom tuvo algo que ver, pero no había manera de probarlo. El reporte del médico dice que sufrió un ataque de epilepsia.

-Solo la mató-dijo si nada. Era solo un niño.

-Entiendo lo perturbador que debe ser, pero si me permite, no creo que Tom estuviera cien por ciento consciente al hacerlo. Creo que, un parte de él, no se dio cuenta de que fue el responsable. Me gusta creer que él lo vio como una coincidencia.

Morgan lo miró con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas.

-¿Qué?-señaló el pensadero con un dedo-Se veía perfectamente consciente para mí. Esto solo prueba que siempre ha sido un monstruo.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Lo que trae la pregunta: ¿Es eso completamente su culpa?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

-Recordemos primero-le dijo el profesor, devolviendo el vial a su lugar- que Tom es el producto de una poción de amor, y eso debió tener algún efecto en él. Debió trastornarlo de alguna manera.

-Tiene razón, señor, pero como un psicópata, él elige asesinar. El que carezca de simpatía no tiene nada que ver con las cosas que ha hecho, con aquellas que tiene por hacer.

El director se sentó sobre los escalones de piedra y suspiró.

-Debes perdonarme, Morgan. En el fondo se que tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera salvarlo.

En el futuro, Dumbledore quería asegurar la destrucción de Voldemort, y ella no entendía porque tan solo dos décadas antes quería lo contrario. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Las muertes de los miembros de la Orden? ¿La de sus padres? ¿Enterarse del secreto de Voldemort?

-Voldemort siempre ha sido un monstruo, señor-dijo lentamente, decidiendo que si quería evitar conflictos en el futuro, debía compartir una porción de la verdad-; y por alguna razón usted es capaz de verlo por lo que es en el futuro.

Voldemort asesinó a mis padres, e intentó asesinar a mi hermano cuando apenas tenía un año...mató a su propia familia, señor.

-Lo sé, lo sé-respondió quiero saber porqué. Entender eso puede ser la clave para destruirlo, o…

-Voldemort está más allá de la salvación, señor-le interrumpió con voz gélida. Inhalando, se acercó al anciano y se sentó enfrente a él, sobre el frío cuando fue su estudiante, ya estaba más allá de la salvación.

Mirándolo a los ojos, se preparó para contarle la verdad, aunque todavía no confiara en él.

-¿Quiere saber porque asesinó a su familia? ¿Por qué dejó que el basilisco matara a Myrtle?

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon por un momento al escucharla hablar de la serpiente.

-Todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que hace, tiene un solo fin. Para Voldemort, la impureza de la sangre no es tan importante como la inmortalidad.

Estudiando aquí, Ryddle encontró un libro, uno que yo misma he estado buscando sin éxito-tomó una bocanada de obsesionado con la idea de Horrocruxes, señor-le dijo, observando como el brillo volvía a sus ojos, cómo iba conectando las pistas-.Y fue tan lejos como para crear más de uno.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, en los que Morgan esperó a que el hombre absorbiera la información.

Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del despacho, de tanto en tanto deteniéndose para intercambiar palabras con alguno de los retratos, los cuales parecían tan agitados como él.

El retrato de Phineas Black parecía insultado.

-¡Qué escándalo! ¡Insultar a la noble casa de Slytherin de tal manera! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Repugnante!

-Hay uno aquí, en el colegio-dijo Morgan, levantándose.

Dumbledore se detuvo en seco, al igual que el los retratos.

-¿Dónde?

Morgan tragó.

-Prefiero no decir.

-¡Habla, sucia mestiza!-reclamó Black, golpeando el brazo de su silla con un puño-¡Confiesa el paradero de ese artefacto corrupto!

Le dio una miradita, mostrándole lo imperturbada que se sentía por su griterío.

-Señor-le habló a su director-,no se en donde están los otros, ni cuántos ha creado hasta ahora. Prefiero que ese horrocrux permanezca aquí, intacto, donde Voldemort no puede alcanzarlo.

El retrato de Dexter Fortescue le mostró su apoyo.

-Creo que no es mala idea. Una vez destruidos los otros, no le quedará opción más que venir a por este. Estará débil y desesperado.

-¿Otros?-volvió a hablar Phineas Black, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados-¿Cuántos ha creado el asqueroso?

Morgan se mordió el labio.

-A este punto, no estoy segura, pero su plan original era siete.

-¡SIETE!-los retratos se mostraron horrorizados ante esa información, y comenzaron a hablar por encima del otro.

-¡SILENCIO!-comandó Dumbledore.

-...Y por eso digo que lo atemos de las extremidades y dejemos que un par de escarabajos se lo coman-finalizó Phineas Black.

-Es una idea atractiva-le concedió la pelirroja.

Dumbledore lo ignoró, y con las manos a la espalda, resumió su paseo por el despacho.

-Siete, dices.

-Incluído él mismo señor-asintió Morgan, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Se acomodó las gafas, que se le estaban deslizando por el puente de la nariz.

-¿Sabes qué recipientes utilizó?

-Así es-miró a un retrato de un director, perteneciente a Ravenclaw y otro a su lado, de Hufflepuff-,pero no estoy segura de donde están. Por eso necesito los recuerdos, por eso quiero que la...que la diadema se quede aquí.

-¿Diadema?-preguntó Armando Dippet.

-De Rowena Ravenclaw-le dijo en voz baja.

Los ex-directores pertenecientes a la casa jadearon, y una de ellas se desmayó.

Morgan no creía que fuera posible para un retrato desmayarse, debía ser sólo teatro. Compartiendo una mirada fugaz con Black, el desagradable hombre lo confirmó rodando sus ojos.

-Es peor de lo que imaginé-masculló Dumbledore.

-Es imperioso que sepa en donde se esconden, señor-le urgió ella, acercándose a é ía falta un par de años antes de que alguien descubra su secreto, y luego de eso pasará más de una década hasta que usted lo sepa.

-¿Cómo me enteré?

-Con un recuerdo del profesor Slughorn. Ryddle fue a él con preguntas.

-¿Está diciendo que un profesor le ayudó?

Frunció el ceño por un momento.

-No. Harry fue quien obtuvo el recuerdo, ustedes lo vieron-se encogió de hermano dijo que Slughorn no creyó que planeara hacer uno.

-¡Ja!-se jactó Phineas-¿No te dije yo cuando lo contrataste que a ese le faltaban jugadores?

-Phineas, por favor-defendió Dippet-.Tú conociste a Ryddle, sabes cómo era.

Phineas se cruzó de brazos.

-No, yo nunca me tragué su pequeño acto. Más de una vez te dije que lo vigilaras, pero solo Albus escuchó.

-Yo no lo culpo-habló Morgan, a favor de su jefe de magia tan oscura, que es difícil imaginarse a alguien tan retorcido como para siquiera intentarlo.

-¡Bah! Patrañas.

-Morgan tiene razón, Phineas-habló Dumbledore, dirigiéndose al retrato.

Morgan se quedó pensando, mientras el director discutía con los retratos. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Phineas Black.

-Señor-le llamó, ganándose una mirada fugaz-,tiene un cuadro en el hogar de su familia en Grimmauld Place, ¿no es así?

-Así es. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que usted puede ayudarme.

El hombre no dijo nada, pero era claro que la estaba escuchando, al igual que los otros retratos.

-Regulus Black se unirá a Voldemort en el próximo año o dos…

-¡AH! ¡Canalla!

Hizo caso omiso de su pequeña pataleta.

-Él será quien descubra el secreto de Voldemort, y luego morirá intentando destruir uno de los horrocruxes.

-¿Qué esperas que yo haga? Ese muchacho es un nene de mamá, y Walburga ya lo está presionando para que se una a los mortífagos.

-Convénzalo de no hacerlo-le pidió cosa que escuche, que crea me será de utilidad, dejeme saber.

-Una vara es lo que necesita ese muchacho. ¡Y ese hermano suyo necesita latigazos!

-Gracias, Phineas. Estoy seguro de que Morgan aprecia tu...entusiasmo por cooperar.

Gruñendo, Phineas se levantó y desapareció por el marco.

-Que carácter-comentó Morgan.

* * *

 **6 de Octubre, 1976**

Morgan encontró paz en un pasillo desolado. Abrió la puerta de un salón y se adentró en el. Sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica negra, encendió la gran chimenea y se sentó en un pupitre cerca de esta.

Sacando su libro de defensa y los materiales necesarios para escribir su ensayo, la pelirroja comenzó a leer. No podía ser que, en su segunda vez cursando esa materia, todavía no entendiera un rábano. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para intentar entender, pues la puerta se abrió de par en par y Sirius entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía a dos chicas morochas de cada brazo, y tardó un par de segundos en verla sentada ahí.

Casi de inmediato, se quitó a las chicas de encima.

-Saben, hoy no estoy de humor-les dijo sin mirarlas, arremangándose la camisa.

-Pero…

-Nop.

Claramente decepcionadas, las chicas se fueron, y Sirius se acercó a ella con aires despreocupados.

-No te detengas por mí; puedo encontrar otro salón-dijo la pelirroja, aunque no hizo ademán de levantarse.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, tomando un pupitre y moviéndolo hasta que estuvo cera del suyo.

-Tu compañía es mucho mejor-le dijo, tomando asiento y ojeando su libro-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tarea.

-¿Hay gente que hace eso? Pensé que era un mito.

Morgan rodó los ojos, resistiendo las ganas de sonreír.

-No entiendo cómo es que has llegado tan lejos.

-Mi apariencia ayuda-le guiñó un ojo, tomando el libro de sus , sí. Todo esto es pan comido.

-Cada día que pasa te odio más.

Sirius le pasó la página, sonriendo de manera genuina. Morgan sintió como su corazón tropezaba.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo se que me amas.

No respondió, arrebatándole el libro.

-¿Vas a aportar algo útil? Porque si no me vas a ayudar sugiero que te vayas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó de repente, tomándole por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Con la tarea. Recuerdo que Lunático comentó que defensa no es tu fuerte.

Morgan abrió la boca para negarse, pero se lo pensó mejor; después de todo, Sirius era de los mejores de la clase, y Lily no estaba para ayudarla.

-Si quieres-le dijo, aparentando indiferencia.

Entusiasmado, Sirius se levantó del asiento y rodeó el pupitre de Morgan, jalando con el suyo hasta que estuvieron pegados. Volvió a sentarse, su brazo prácticamente pegado al de la pelirroja.

Sirius era un buen maestro, pero Morgan una mala estudiante. Mientras él explicaba la metodología de los hechizos no verbales, ella solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaban, brazo con brazo y pierna con pierna. Su cabello olía a vainilla, algo que no había notado hasta el momento, y su aliento a chocolate. Cuando explicaba algo, movía mucho las manos para hacerse entender, pero no en ademes salvajes como los de su nueva profesora de defensa.

Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro, y lo hacían ver casi angelical. Sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios carnosos, y no por primera vez se preguntó cómo se sentirían sobre su cuerpo.

Se inclinó y besó su mejilla, provocando que Sirius parara de hablar a media frase.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé-admitió ella, juntando sus manos sobre el pupitre y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Bueno, siéntete libre de hacerlo más seguido-le dijo con ligereza, dándole un suave codazo.

Morgan se mordió el labio.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Tú has estado con mucha gente, ¿verdad?

Hizo un sonido de confirmación.

-Supongo que lo que quiero preguntar es, ¿cómo exactamente dejas a alguien?

De un momento al otro, sintió que su mirada le quemaba la piel.

-Sólo dejo de buscarlos-dijo, tragando con algo de dificultad.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó, atreviéndose a encontrar sus ojos-Eso es frío.

-Oye, yo siempre soy claro con todos-se defendió é aseguro de que sepan que no es nada serio.

-Dile eso a McKinnon-masculló por lo bajo.

Los hombros del pelinegro se sacudieron en una risa silenciosa.

-¿Celosa?

-Ya quisieras.

Pero lo estaba. Estaba celosa de las chicas que entraron al aula a cada lado de Sirius, estaba celosa del chico de aquella fiesta, de Marlene McKinnon, y de todo aquel a quien Sirius honró con sus atenciones, aunque dichas atenciones no duraron más que unos días.

Sí lo pensaba, Lily tenía razón; no era justo para nadie. No era justo para el dulce Timothy, no era justo para ella, y tampoco era justo para Sirius. No tenía sentido perseguir al Gryffindor si eventualmente tendría que dejarlo, a menos que él solo la quisiera para agregarla a su lista de conquistas. Si fuera así, ella intentaría mantenerse alejada tanto como pudiera, pero de no serlo también lo haría, pues la idea de tenerlo y dejarlo era en su opinión peor a no tenerlo nunca. Tampoco sabía cómo manejar el hecho de que él era el mejor amigo de su hermano, no estaba segura de querer perseguir algo que ya estaba condenado sí tenía que mentir.

-¿Piensas acabar las cosas con Alberts?-le preguntó, devolviéndola al presente.

Asintió.

-Sí, pero nunca tuve que dejar a nadie, así que no se como hacerlo

-Le puedes hacer una pancarta-sugirió casi puedo verla: No eres tú, soy yo.

-Esa idea es patética y humillante.

-Es temprano, mujer; deja que despierte y tendré algo mejor.

A pesar del conflicto que sentía, dejó escapar una risita. Sirius le dio una mirada de soslayo, satisfecho con la reacción.

Con un suspiro, Morgan posó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. La posición era algo incómoda con los pupitres de por medio, pero Sirius se movió hasta estar mejor sentado y apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabello.

-Desearía que todo fuera más sencillo-susurró Morgan, tan bajo que estaba segura que el pelinegro no escuchó.

-Puede serlo-respondió, sorprendiéndola-. Sí así lo quisieras.

-No es tan simple.

-¿Por qué no?

Morgan no respondió, y tampoco se alejó cuando Sirius volvió a moverse hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Ella mantuvo la vista baja, viendo como él tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-Ana, habla conmigo-le pidió suavemente, inclinándose ligeramente para rozar su nariz con la de ella, ganando a cambio una minúscula sonrisa.

Morgan se debatió por varios segundos. Tanto secretismo la estaba carcomiendo, y no estaba segura de cuánto más podría aguantar. Quería confiar en Sirius, y en James, y Lily, y Remus, pero no quería ponerlos en peligro, ni provocar su ira al enterarse de que les estuvo mintiendo durante tanto tiempo. Eso era, si siquiera le creían.

-No quiero…-se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos-no quiero ponerte en peligro-tomando una bocanada de aire, decidió seguir antes de acobardarse-; ni tenerte y luego dejarte.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué peligro? ¿Acaso estás en peligro? Ana-habló con cierta urgencia, dándole un apretón a sus manos-, déjame ayudarte. Tienes que dejar que te ayudemos.

-No-negó con la te perdí una vez, me rehuso a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Se apartó para mirarla a los ojos, la confusión clara en ellos.

-¿De nuevo?

Morgan posó una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Sirius, hay algo que me fue encargado, pero tengo que hacerlo sola.

-No es cierto. No tienes que.

-Sí, si tengo que; porque quiero que tú, y Lily, y el resto esté a salvo.

-Eso no es justo-le recriminó, inclinándose fuera de su alcance-. Suena como si fueras rumbo a la tumba.

-Tal vez ya casi estoy allí.

Sirius la soltó y se levantó de golpe, yendo de un lado al otro del salón. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si estuviera a punto de arrancárselo a tirones.

-Eres la persona más exasperante que he conocido, ¿lo sabías? Vas por ahí haciéndome creer que me quieres, pero no te atreves a dejar a Alberts, y nos torturas a ambos. Dices que no quieres ponerme en peligro de no se que mierda, pero no se si te has dado cuenta, cariño, de que ya es algo tarde para eso. Ya estoy demasiado involucrado, todos lo estamos ¡Solo...ugh! ¡Sólo déjate de juegos, Ana! ¿No es mejor tener algo y luego perderlo a no tenerlo? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Se detuvo para mirarla, la irritación clara en su mirada.

-¡No quiero ser lastimada de nuevo! ¿Ok?-le gritó ella,levantándose y plantándose frente a su rostro, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas-La última vez que le di mi corazón a alguien acabé siendo torturada, y no...no quiero sentir ese dolor de nuevo. N-no el del maleficio,... el de la traición. Es…

Apartó la mirada, limpiándose las lágrimas en vano, pues estas continuaron cayendo.

-...Es...ni siquiera sé describirlo...es...como si te arrancaran el corazón del pecho, y te hace sentir que ese dolor no se acaba ni disminuye...está siempre aquí-se señaló el pecho, mirando a Sirius una vez más. El Gryffindor la observaba en silencio, el, entrecejo fruncido y los ojos húmedos-, y parece que nada puede hacer que se vaya, y te hace sentir como sí...como si, si intentaras de nuevo, solo acabarías sintiendo algo peor.

Bajó la mirada y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca.

-No puedo soportarlo otra vez, Sirius. No puedo-le dijo con la voz rota.

Nunca, sin importar cuanto tiempo viviera, entendería como Draco pudo quedarse ahí, completamente quieto, mientras ella gritaba en agonía. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien y dejarlo pasar por algo así? Ella lo habría detenido, de haberse invertido los papeles.

Supuso que tal vez le dio demasiado, y recibió poco y nada a cambio. Tal vez estaba haciendo lo mismo con Timothy, y Sirius tenía razón; los estaba torturando, no solo a ellos, sino que también a sí misma.

Un sollozo le sacudió el cuerpo, y en un instante sintió los brazos de Sirius a su alrededor, atrayéndola contra su pecho y sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-Ana, yo nunca, _nunca_ te haría daño-le dijo en un susurro fervente, plantando sus labios sobre su coronilla y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-le pidió débilmente.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas-le dijo, besando sus lágrimas-.Y eso que dijiste, quien quiera que fuera él cobarde que te hizo eso,...eso no era amor, Ana. Ni por asomo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-le preguntó, todavía llorando.

Sirius le acarició el rostro.

-Es amor cuando prefieres morir antes que ver a la otra persona sufrir, o cuando hacerlos felices te hace feliz. No cuando es conveniente o sencillo-esparció varios besos por su rostro, atrayéndola contra su pecho de tengas miedo, Ana. No de mí.

Morgan se perdió en su calidez. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan a salvo, pero en ese momento, con los brazos de Sirius a su alrededor, nada podía tocarla. Y sentía pena por el alma que intentara quitárselo.

Estiró el cuello para poder admirarlo, y Sirius volvió a encontrar su mirada. Le dio una sonrisa suave, pequeña, pero una que nunca vio en el rostro de nadie, al menos no dirigida a ella. Era tan cálida, segura y amorosa que creyó que se derritiría en el lugar.

Su cabello se tornó rosa, y con toque tierno, se lo apartó del rostro, dejando su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar.

Morgan le rodeó el torso con ambos brazos.

-Eres realmente hermosa, ¿lo sabías?-preguntó suavemente, en un susurro.

Se sonrojó.

-Un día, un día espero poder contarte todo.

Sirius asintió lentamente.

-Solo no me alejes.

Besó su coronilla con delicadeza, para luego posar su frente contra la suya. Sirius cerró sus ojos, y Morgan pronto hizo lo mismo. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, y podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

No quería que ese momento se acabara. No quería dejar atrás ese sentimiento de seguridad que Sirius le transmitía. No quería salir de ese aula, al mundo exterior donde debía mentir a todo el mundo, donde trabajaba a contrarreloj para salvar a una nación de un lunático.

Quería quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, encerrada con Sirius, a salvo de la guerra. Se preguntó cuando comenzó a sentirse de esa manera por el pelinegro, pero no encontró respuesta. Tal vez nunca dejó de quererlo de esa manera, ni siquiera en el futuro, luego de su muerte. O tal vez los sentimientos resurgieron con más fuerza en el correr del curso anterior. Sí sabía que no permitiría que la historia se repitiera, ni con él, ni Lily, James, Remus, Regulus, ni con Alice.

Su mano acarició la suave mejilla de Sirius, los indicios de su primera barba apenas ahí. Abrió los ojos, y se sintió agobiada ante la intensidad de los de él. Brillaban de una manera hipnotizante.

Esos ojos grises se posaron sobre sus labios, para luego volver a encontrar los verdes de Morgan.

Ella no se movió, y Sirius comenzó a inclinarse, ambos cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sus narices se rozaron, y la pelirroja entreabrió sus labios.

-¿Morgan?

Se separaron de un salto, y ella miró hacia la puerta, donde Timothy estaba congelado con una rosa blanca en su mano.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **So,...iba a reservar eso para el baile de Halloween o el cumpleaños de Sirius, pero no sé, esto se escribió solo, y decidí dejar que terminara antes.**

 **Pobre Timmy, ¿pero como supo que ella iba a estar ahí? Dis iz zuzpiziouz ¬¬**

 **Planeaba incluir algo sobre el entrenamiento de la zanahoria para convertirse en animaga, jejeje, pero lo dejo para el próximo capítulo.**

 **La escena del Quidditch la tenía desde hace tiempo y me moría por usarla, jejeje**

 **Así que...el pastel se está descubriendo. Dumbledore sabe que es lo que Morgan está buscando, y se le fue un poco la lengua con Sirius...creo que es cuestión de tiempo a que se descubra el elefante. ¿O creen que nunca les va a contar? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?**

 **¿Soy la única a la que está matando esta tensión entre Sirius y Morgan? Tipo, garchen de una vez y saquense las ganas!**

 **...Aunque honestamente eso no funcionaría con solo eso *inserte cara diabólica***

 **¿Saben a quien extrañé escribir? A McGonagall ;) ;)**

 **Gracias por leer, gente! :D**


	27. Capítulo 25

**Debido a los recientes problemas técnicos que he estado teniendo con ese sitio, que opacan la experiencia del lector, les voy a dejar los links de otros sitios donde las historias son publicadas a quien le interese:**

 **En Potterfics: vikihungergame1**

 **En Wattpad: Slytherin-vikis**

 **Creo que en Wattpad se necesita una cuenta para leer, pero cambié la clasificación en Potterfics para que puedan leer sin tener que crear una cuenta.**

 **Lamento las molestias :)**

* * *

 **floora-chan:** Me alegra! Gracias por leer!

 **DawnDreamer9435:** Gracias :3

 **Sara:** Wii!

 **iza19:** Muchas gracias por dejarme saber de este problema! Le mandé un email al sitio pero no me han respondido, y como puedes ver arriba dejo otros dos sitios donde se puede leer la historia. Ya me fijé y el problema es de este sitio solamente.

Gracias por leer, hice un pequeño experimento para ver si eso deja de pasar.

¡Crucemos los dedos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: De cuatro a tres, y de tres a cinco**

 _ **2 de Mayo, 1998**_

 _En el claro hacía frío, y algo le decía a la bruja que no tenía nada que ver con la corriente que recorría al Bosque Prohibido. También estaba oscuro; no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, pero los altos árboles demoraban el viaje de la luz._

 _A su lado, Harry le dio un apretón a su mano, donde la piedra de la resurrección ya no descansaba. La habían dejado caer unos metros atrás, y con ella, los fantasmas de sus padres, Remus y Sirius, se desvanecieron sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Era extraño, pues casi podía sentir a su padre detrás de ella, alentandola a dar los últimos pasos._

 _Voldemort tomó unos pocos pasos en su dirección, observando a los mellizos con triunfo._

 _-Harry y Morgana Potter; los niños que vivieron, vienen a morir._

 _Ninguno le dignó con una respuesta, y con una sonrisa de reptil, Voldemort se volvió hacia sus seguidores._

 _-¿Harry? ¿Morgan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-llamó Hagrid desde su lugar, atado contra un tronco grueso. Negó con la cabeza, sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas-¡No! ¡No! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Huyan! ¡Corran!_

 _Morgan quería hacer como le decía el semi-gigante, pero plantó los pies en la tierra húmeda y miró a la espalda del mago tenebroso con desafío._

 _-Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿a cual matar primero?-rió Voldemort de manera extraña, como si no acostumbrara a hacerlo. Volteó de nuevo para mirar a los mellizos con sus ojos rojos. Pasó su lengua bífida por su labio inferior._

 _-Mi señor-Bellatrix Lestrange se apartó del lado de su hermana con pasos dudosos, y se acercó a Voldemort, mirando entre él, con enfermiza adoración, y entre Morgan, con cruel anticipación- ,mi señor, por favor, si no es mucho pedir…-se acercó hasta que estuvo junto a él, sus labios casi pegados a su oído, pero su voz con el suficiente volumen para ser escuchada en todo el claro- me gustaría ser quien acabe con la chica._

 _Morgan tragó en seco, rehusandose a mirar a Harry, quien de repente le sostenía la mano con tal fuerza que la sangre ya no circulaba._

 _Voldemort lo sopesó por varios segundos, acariciando la varita de sauco con gentileza. Mirando a Morgan una última vez, asintió cortamente._

 _-Muy bien, Bellatrix. De todas forma, la chica no es muy importante._

 _Sonriendo como maniática, Bellatrix tomó varios pasos en dirección de Morgan, y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, fue Narcissa Malfoy quien pareció moverse a su favor._

 _La señora Malfoy miró a la novia de su hijo por una milésima de segundo e intentó acercarse a su hermana, pero la mano de su esposo sobre su brazo la detuvo. Enseguida volvió a su lugar con la cabeza baja._

 _Bellatrix reía por lo bajo. Morgan obligó a Harry a soltar su mano y avanzó, con la ayuda de su padre. Paso a paso, respirando hondo, conteniendo las lágrimas, pues no lloraría para ese monstruo._

 _Encontró a Bellatrix a medio camino, y ambas se miraron por un momento. Finalmente, en un susurro tan bajo que solo la pelirroja le escuchó, canturreo:_

 _-Yo maté a Sirius Black, yo maté a Sirius Black._

 _Con un grito desgarrador, Morgan se lanzó sobre la bruja sin molestarse en sacar su varita. Apenas se las arregló para tomar un puñado de su grueso cabello antes de que Bellatrix se alejara y ella cayera al suelo. Una gruesa rama se le enterró en el estómago, y se mordió la lengua para no llorar._

 _-Niña estúpida. ¡Crucio!_

 _Morgan sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se encendía, como si hubiera sido lanzada a una hoguera. Al mismo tiempo, sentía como si la estuvieran apuñalando repetidamente. Se sacudió en el suelo, gritando como nunca había gritado._

 _De repente, el dolor cesó, y ella quedó en el suelo, jadeando desesperada por un poco de aire._

 _Recuperó los sentidos y volteó, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo. Algunas ramitas y espinas se le clavaron en las manos, pero no se comparaba a lo que acababa de sufrir. Se puso en cuatro, respirando con dificultad. No podía ver sus manos, culpa de las lágrimas._

 _A un par de metros de distancia, Bellatrix rió a carcajadas, mientras otros mortífagos celebraban._

 _-¡Ja, ja, ja!-se jactó la bruja, bailando alrededor de la adolescente- Siempre fuiste débil, ¿no es así?_

 _Morgan no le respondió, apretando las manos en puños. Se concentró en las espinas enterrándose en sus manos, en sus uñas ya rotas. Todo, menos lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos._

 _-Papá, deja que termine._

 _-¡Responde! ¡Crucio!_

 _Volvió a caer al suelo, por algunos segundos olvidando hasta su propio nombre._

 _El dolor cesó y ella se acurrucó sobre sí misma en una bola, enterrando sus manos sangrientas en su cabello y jalando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

 _Bellatrix se detuvo frente a ella, y con un pie le dio la vuelta hasta que Morgan se encontró sobre su espalda, mirando a los ojos oscuros de la bruja._

 _-Él no habría gritado; era muy orgulloso, ese asqueroso traidor de mi primo-le dijo con falsa lástima, moviendo la varita para quitarle el cabello del rostro- Eres más patética de lo que creí, Potter. Enamorada de un muerto, y uno como él._

 _Se volvió hacia los otros mortífagos, que reían y aplaudían a Bellatrix, mientras Voldemort esperaba paciente, acariciando a la serpiente con aires distraídos. Morgan podía sentir a Harry tan solo unos metros detrás de ella,y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, volvió la cabeza para verlo._

 _Estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido, y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, rogándole con sus orbes verdes, idénticas a las de él (probablemente lo único que tenían en común) que se quedara en su lugar._

 _-Pobre Morgana Potter-se burló Bellatrix, hablando para los otros mortífagos- .Siempre enamorada de ese traidor...incluso cuando te las arreglaste para engatusar a ese idiota sobrino mío, le seguías llorando._

 _Se mordió el labio, apartando la mirada de Harry y clavándola en las copas de los árboles sobre ella. Ignoró el llanto de Hagrid tanto como pudo, deseando que todo terminara de una vez._

 _-¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!_

 _¿Qué le había hecho a esa mujer, para que la atormentara de tal manera? Probablemente no importaba, la crueldad era parte de su naturaleza._

 _Quería que todo terminara. El dolor, la humillación, la brisa contra sus mejillas mojadas._

 _Era cierto, nunca dejó de llorarle a Sirius. Después de dos años, habían ocasiones en las que todavía se dormía pensando en su injusta muerte. Hermione intentó ayudarle, y le dijo que era justo como sus padres._

" _-Te aferras demasiado-le había dicho una noche fuera de la tienda, mientras Harry descansaba dentro y la Gryffindor montaba guardia. Le dio un té de hierbas que, supuestamente, le ayudaría a dormirse de nuevo-. Te sucedió lo mismo con tus padres. Deberías aprender a dejar ir, Morgan, o solo enfermarás más."_

 _-¡Crucio!_

 _Se mordió la lengua, pero solo acabó lastimándose aún más. El sabor de la sangre le invadió la boca, y se colocó sobre su costado para escupirlo._

 _-Nunca le dijiste nada, ¿verdad? No...eres una cobarde, siempre has sido una cobarde. Tu asquerosa madre estaría decepcionada-dijo lo último con júbilo, solo para sus oídos._

 _Casi podía escuchar a Sirius, aquella noche en Grimmauld Place, cuando ella le dijo que quería trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, y él le dijo que no temiera lo que los demás decían._

 _-Tú eres la patética aquí-le dijo débilmente, sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera latiendo a dos por hora -. Te pasas la vida destruyendo lo que no entiendes,...simplemente porque así te lo dijeron-escupió a sus pies- No tienes ideales propios, y eres más débil de lo que piensas._

 _Bellatrix volvió a reír, y Morgan dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre la tierra, respirando el olor a tierra._

 _Papá, deja que temine._

 _Abrió los ojos débilmente. La señora Malfoy mantenía la cabeza baja, y el señor Malfoy observaba un punto sobre su cabeza._

 _-Acábala de una vez, Bellatrix-ordenó Voldemort suavemente- Tengo mucho que hacer._

 _La bruja ladeó la cabeza._

 _-Ahora podrás volver a verlo...¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

 **6 de Octubre, 1976**

-Tim…-se detuvo agitada al mismo tiempo que él, pero mantuvo la distancia.

Lentamente, el castaño se dio la vuelta, y la expresión en su rostro dolió más que un golpe al estómago.

Su rostro permanecía vacante, pero la traición brillaba con fuerza en sus ojos. Le temblaban las manos, las cuales tenía en puños a sus lados.

Apenas lo vio bajo el marco de la puerta, Morgan se separó de Sirius y corrió detrás de Timothy, topándose con Pettigrew en la puerta.

En su apuro por alcanzarlo, apenas escuchó a Sirius gritándole a la rata.

Le costó un par de minutos alcanzarlo, pero finalmente se detuvo en medio de un pasillo en el cuarto piso.

Con la respiración laboriosa, se intentó explicar.

-Yo,...no pasó nada.

Timothy no dijo nada, con la mandíbula apretada. Morgan tomó un paso en su dirección, pero enseguida se detuvo.

Se sentía terrible, no porque sabía que estaba a punto de perderlo.

-Pero querías que sucediera-dijo, atreviéndose a mirarla directamente a los ojos-. Lo has querido por un tiempo.

Morgan quería mentir para protegerlo, para evitarle más dolor, pero algo le decía que eso solo sería peor, y que de todas formas él ya no le creería.

Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de querer ser honesta, las mentiras querían brotar de sus labios. Tanto tiempo apilando un engaño sobre el otro la estaba arruinando, y el fraude se estaba volviendo una segunda naturaleza.

-No es justo, Morgan-le dijo, cansado y con los hombros caídos-¿Por qué? Sí sabes que sientes algo por él, ¿por qué quedarte conmigo? ¡No te atrevas a llorar!

Se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez, mascullando una disculpa que probablemente no escuchó.

Se sintió como un bebé aprendiendo a caminar, forzando una palabra tras la otra con dificultad.

-Sabía que no saldría lastimada si me quedaba contigo.

Lo dijo lentamente, y las palabras, la repentina honestidad, le hicieron sentir como si estuviera hablando un idioma extranjero por primera vez.

-Así que me usaste como un escudo-le dijo cortante.

-Lo siento-le dijo, con tanta compostura de la que fue capaz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sientes que tu plan no funcionara? ¿O que te descubriera?

Tragó el nudo en su garganta. Lo menos que le debía era un poco más de honestidad.

-Lamento haberte lastimado.

Cuando decidió usar a Timothy como su seguro, no se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos, y si pudiera, volvería en el tiempo y lo arreglaría.

Esa traición en sus ojos era abrumadora, y no pudo evitar verse a sí misma en ellos. Sintió un pinchazo en su antebrazo, recordandole de la razón por la cual decidió usar a Timothy en el primer lugar.

¿Draco se sintió tan culpable como ella se sentía en esos momentos?

-Necesitas tomarte un tiempo para tí, Morgan-le dijo, y unos segundos más tarde, una rosa blanca estaba flotando frente a su rostro-.Tómala. La recogí para tí.

* * *

 **M** organ no se quedó en medio del pasillo, parada como idiota, por mucho tiempo. Lentamente, recorrió el camino hasta dar con las cocinas, necesitando de forma urgente un gran pote de helado de menta.

Le hizo cosquillas al plato de frutas y la puerta se abrió, dando lugar a un pequeño ejército orejón moviéndose de un lado a otro. Apilando comida en una mesa, se encontraba James. Tenía la boca llena y parecía una ardilla.

Levantó la vista sobresaltado, pero al verla ahí suspiró aliviado.

-'Eelinh, Oan- ante la mirada confusa de la bruja, tragó y se repitió- ¡Merlín, Morgan! Creí que eras Minnie.

Ella no le dijo nada, acercándose y tomando asiento frente a él. Vió una bandeja con soufflé de chocolate y la tomó, aceptando una cuchara y enterrándola en la delicia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, retraso?-le preguntó, zampándose el soufflé.

James se sentó frente a ella.

-Solo llevo algunas cosas para esta noche. No vamos a bajar a la cena.

Eso encendió su olfato, y le olía mal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás planeando? Apenas terminó tu detención con McGonagall.

Se rascó la nuca.

-Que gracioso que lo menciones, porque me dio otra ayer.

-¡James!

-Oye, ví una oportunidad y la tomé.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Puse chinches en los asientos durante Encantamientos.

-¡James!

Levantó ambas manos a modo de derrota.

-Quería ver quién saltaba más alto.

Ella suspiró, llevándose otra cucharada del postre a la boca.

-'Us 'adres 'e van a ma'ar.

El chico rodó sus ojos.

-Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Quería helado.

De inmediato, uno de los elfos que pasaba por su lado pasó corriendo, y regresó en un parpadeo con un gran pote. Morgan se tomó las molestias de cambiar de cuchara antes de comenzar a engullir.

Se metió varias cucharadas en silencio, observando como James buscaba y amontonaba cosas. No tenía idea de como cuatro adolescentes podían comer tanto, esa cantidad de comida pondría a Crabbe y Goyle en vergüenza.

Finalmente, el chico se la quedó mirando.

-¿Tengo helado en la cara?

-Estuviste llorando-dijo simplemente, inclinándose para mirarla de cerca. Al mismo tiempo, ella se inclinó para alejarse -¿Te encuentras bien?

Pensó en su momento con Sirius, en Timothy, y en la flor que dejó caer en algún momento mientras se dirigía hacia las cocinas.

Indecisa, negó con la cabeza y casi enseguida, James volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué pasó?

Clavó la cuchara en el helado.

-Tim terminó conmigo-le dijo, colocando sus manos delante de sí sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres que lo mate?

-James…

-¿Entonces que lo mutile?

Ella lanzó una risita rota, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Los de James se ensancharon.

-¡Ay, no! No llores. ¡Nooo! Sentimientos femeninos.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, entre ello la incansable necesidad de enviar todo al diablo, rió por lo bajo ante la expresión de pánico en los ojos avellana de su hermano.

James se levantó de su asiento y saltó sobre la mesa, volviendo a sentarse a su lado y colocando sus brazos alrededor de la pelirroja.

-Shh, no llores-le pidió con algo de urgencia, meciéndose sobre el banco- ¿En donde está Lunático cuando lo necesitas? Él sí sabe sobre...sentimientos y todo eso.

Morgan le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y se pegó a él.

-Está bien-le dijo- .Lo estás haciendo bien.

Sintió como el aire lo dejaba abruptamente.

-Entonces,...¿este es el momento donde me dices que sucedió?

-No importa.

-Como quieras, pero no estés triste-le pasó una mano por el cabello, y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación todas maneras, te mereces a alguien mejor.

-¿James?

-¿Mm?

-No estoy triste porque acabó.

-Oh, ¿entonces?

Atrapando la tela de su camisa con sus puños, apretó los ojos aún más.

-Lo lastimé, lo lastimé de verdad.

Sintió como su mentón se apoyaba sobre su cabeza.

-Ya veo.

Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, pero Morgan no se atrevió a mover, demasiado cómoda en su abrazo y demasiado temerosa de ver su rostro.

Los ruidos de los elfos preparando la cena les hicieron compañía, parcialmente ahogando sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Crees que soy una mala persona?-preguntó finalmente.

Sintió como James negaba fervente.

-Claro que no. Creo que estás algo confundida, nada más.

-¿Cuando te volviste tan listo?

Le pinchó el costado y ella lanzó un gritito.

-Siempre he sido listo.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-¿Qué?

-Es un dicho muggle.

La puerta se abrió, y los hermanos se separaron lentamente. Vieron a Sirius en el umbral, con un gran trozo de pergamino en una mano. Tenía el pelo desordenado, la varita en mano, y se veía como si acabara de tener un duelo.

-Te estaba buscando-le dijo a Morgan una vez la vio, sus ojos grises perdiendo ese brillo desenfrenado, ganando uno más sereno.

-Estoy bien-le aseguró, notando que estaba solo.

James miró entre ambos.

-¿Tú estabas cuando...?-le preguntó, simulando un disparo al corazón y ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

De repente incómodo, Sirius cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

-Este,...solo ví el comienzo. Quería asegurarme que Ana estuviera bien.

-¿Por qué la llamas así?

-Porque le dieron el peor nombre del mundo, Cornamenta, por eso.

James se cruzó de brazos.

-No hay nada de malo con Morgana. Es un nombre muy bello.

Sirius bufó.

-Tan bello como Dumbledore en tanga.

-¿Qué es eso?-les interrumpió Morgan, antes de que compararan su nombre con otro profesor en tanga.

Señaló el pergamino, y Sirius lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

-Nada. No está terminado-respondió rápidamente.

Miró a James, pero este se hacía el bobo, recogiendo la comida como podía. Se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Quieres...quieres venir con nosotros?

¿La estaban invitando a una reunión de Los Merodeadores? ¿A ella?

Fingiendo desinterés, asintió.

* * *

 **-¿** Qué es eso?

-Una pancarta.

-¿Y eso?

-Poción multijugos. Solo necesitamos unos cabellos de Sprout.

-¿Y esto? ¡Ah, mis ojos!

Morgan tiró la revista con toda su fuerza, y esta salió por la ventana abierta. Sirius se levantó de su cama de un salto y corrió.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Se sonrojó, sintiendo pena por haber hecho eso.

-Es que me sorprendió. Lo siento.

Accidentalmente, tropezó con una de las revistas del pelinegro, pero no se molestó en mirar la portada antes de abrirla en una página al azar, encontrándose con una mujer exhibiendo su,...bueno, su todo.

Nunca le había echado el ojo a una de esas revistas, pero por alguna razón no esperaba que la toma fuera tan cruda.

Sirius asomó el torso por la ventana e hizo que la revista levitara de regreso hasta sus manos. Cuando volvió a meterse dentro de la habitación, se veía algo apenado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y evitando contacto visual.

-No te preocupes, solo...no toques mis cosas.

-Si, nunca sabes para qué las usó-se rió James, sentado en su cama junto a Remus, jugando al Snap Explosivo.

Ella tomó asiento al borde de la cama, mirando alrededor una vez más.

El lugar era un chiquero, o tal vez ella estaba acostumbrada a la habitación de Timothy.

Pensar en el chico la entristeció de nuevo, y casi enseguida, los tres patanes lo notaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Remus con amabilidad, bajándose de la cama y cruzando la habitación hacia ella.

Morgan asintió, usando el hombro del licántropo como almohada. Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se metió la otra mano en el bolsillo, sacando una barra de chocolate a medio comer.

-Toma, te ayudará.

Las esquinas de su boca se curvaron, recordando una época en la que una versión mayor, más descuidada de Remus, le ofreció lo mismo.

-No, gracias.

-¡Matanga!-James se robó el chocolate y se lo metió en la boca.

-Uuh, sí, todo entero-se burló Sirius, recostándose contra el poste de la cama como Lunático, que le gusta empezar con la punta.

Las orejas de Morgan se pusieron rojas, al igual que las de Remus, pero James solo le mostró sus dos dedos favoritos y continuó comiendo.

Sirius abrió su baúl y sacó varias cervezas de mantequilla. Mascullando algo por lo bajo, un aire gélido salió de su varita, congelando la bebida, que luego alcanzó al resto.

Mientras los chicos usaban un simple encantamiento para abrir sus botellas, ella lo hizo con la mano, dejando la tapa a su lado.

Le dio un largo trago y notó que la estaban mirando boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya-fue todo lo que dijo la antena.

Sirius se deslizó hasta su lado como una serpiente, mirándola con sorpresa. Lentamente, sonrió.

-Te acabas de volver más ardiente.

Un libro le pegó en la cabeza. James lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Fue un chiste!

-¡Más te vale!

-¿Siempre son así?-le preguntó a Remus.

-Se están comportando porque estás aquí.

¿Se estaban comportando? Miró al dúo dinámico, que se estaba persiguiendo el uno al otro a través de la no tan espaciosa habitación. James tomó un calzoncillo del suelo y comenzó a correr detrás de Sirius, quien gritaba aterrado.

-¡No en mi cabello!

...Se comportaban.

La puerta se abrió y en completo silencio, entró Lily seguida por Pettigrew. La antena se la quedó mirando como si fuera un alienígena, pero la prefecta lo ignoró, al igual que ignoró el desorden, en su lugar marchando hacia la Slytherin y sentándose a su otro lado.

-Peter me dijo lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó, tomando su mano.

Morgan no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque James ya estaba sobre Pettigrew.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Colagusano?!

El chico tartamudeó algo que nadie entendió.

-Canuto me dijo que hablaste con Alberts-acusó James, mientras el resto observaba en silencio.

-Yo solo, yo solo…

-¿Qué?

Le apuntó con un dedo a ella.

-¡Pero si ella ni lo quería! ¡Yo solo le dije dónde encontrarla!

Morgan vio como el pelinegro se tensaba, y por un segundo creyó que le daría un golpe.

-Vete.

-¡Pero también es mi habitación!

James le dio un empujón y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Nadie dijo nada.

* * *

 **9 de Octubre, 1976**

El sábado, Morgan se dirigía hacia la biblioteca cuando vio a Sirius doblando la esquina. Se apresuró a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó, viendo como cogía al caminar. Tenía una muñeca vendada y un pequeño corte en la frente.

-La luna llena-le dijo, observándose la muñeca.

¡Por supuesto! La noche anterior hubo una luna llena, lo que significaba que James y Sirius debieron haberse transformado para poder estar con Remus toda la noche. Era la primera vez que lo veía en tal estado, debía ser señal de que Remus tuvo una mala noche.

-No es nada, Ana, de veras-intentó tranquilizarla, pero falló miserablemente.

La pelirroja le estaba dando la vuelta, mirando de arriba abajo en busca de heridas.

-Si no supiera mejor, diría que me miras por golosa.

-No me hagas dejarte en peor estado-amenazó, volviendo a detenerse frente a él- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos con tal intensidad que el Gryffindor sonrió, atrayéndola hacia su costado sano.

-Estoy bien, solo cansado. James y Remus también están bien, por si te interesa-agregó luego de un momento, viendo como su cabello se tornaba de un leve rosa.

-Este, sí, que bien. ¿Están en la enfermería? Los iré a ver luego- tomó nota de cómo, inconsciente, se había acomodado hasta reposar contra él de manera que halló más cómoda -¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la sala de Gryffindor?

-Solo si te vas a acostar conmigo. ¡Auch!

La pelirroja le pisó el pie e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Sirius fue más rápido y la tomó de la mano.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Merlín, solo fue un chiste. Ni que fuera la primera vez que compartimos cama.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo expectante e intentando no recordar esa noche; ni la forma en la que el sedoso cabello de Sirius le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, ni el peso de su brazo a su alrededor, ni la forma en la que se enrollaba alrededor de ella sin importar cuánto intentara escapar.

No, no lo recordaba.

-No me voy a disculpar de nuevo-le advirtió -; pero estoy bien, de veras.

Decidiendo creerle, asintió, sintiendo como su rostro se relajaba.

-¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Cómo estás?

Morgan tuvo que pensar en una respuesta, no esperando esa pregunta. Miró al retrato de un hombre obeso posando en una toga. El hombre en inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Estoy, este,...

-¿Llevándolo un día a la vez?

Se cruzó de brazos, balanceándose sobre los talones de los pies.

-Sí, supongo que sí- levantó la mirada enseguida y de repente, se sintió nerviosa- ¿Sirius?

El chico asintió y se acercó a ella.

-Sobre lo que has dicho,..o bueno, lo que creo que has querido decirme…

-¿Sí?-se detuvo frente a ella, ambos inclinándose para poder mirar al otro mejor.

-¿Era enserio?

-No, practicaba para confesar mi amor eterno a Minnie.

-Aish, olvídalo.

Su suave risa la siguió por el pasillo, mientras ella resumía su caminata hacia la biblioteca. Pasaron junto al Barón Sanguinario, que se los quedó mirando pero no intentó interferir.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, Sirius no se fue (como ella esperaba), sino que la siguió hacia su mesa usual. ¿Acaso no quería dormir? Morgan planeaba entrar a la Sección Prohibida, pero no podría hacerlo con ese zopenco ahí.

Tomó asiento y Sirius la imitó, tomando la silla a su lado.

Morgan suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Esto no ayuda-le dijo.

-¿A qué?

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije el otro día? Lo de ser herida.

Él asintió, tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

-Yo nunca haría algo así.

Gruñó desesperada. ¿Por qué, Merlín? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil y ser tan comprensivo? ¿Actuaría así si otra chica le hiciera dar tantas vueltas? ¿O se cansaría y buscaría otro entretenimiento?

-Yo no creo que pueda estar con alguien, así que tal vez será mejor que vayas a esa mesa de por allá. Tienes a varias mirándote.

Sirius ni siquiera se volteó para comprobar si era verdad, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces tendré que esperar otro poco.

-¿Otro poco? No es algo que vaya a superar en un par de días, ¿qué pasa si llega el momento de partir y nada ha cambiado?

Sirius estiró su brazo y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

-No planeo dejarte ir, Ana.

-Eres insufrible.

* * *

 **15 de Octubre, 1976**

El día siguiente tomaría lugar la primera visita a Hogsmeade, y Morgan necesitaba un buen disfraz.

Ahora que estaba soltera de nuevo, no tenía con quien ir, pero Lily le dijo que se dejara de tonterías.

" _-No necesitas de un chico para ir a una fiesta. Es ridículo-le espetó ese mismo día durante el desayuno, cruzándose de brazos con expresión altanera."_

James las escuchó hablando (obviamente), y durante la clase de pociones, se las arregló para moverse de tal manera que Morgan acabó sentada entre él y Remus. Sospechaba que tenía sus motivos, y estos se rebelaron cuando confesó que él, Remus y Sirius planeaban escabullirse por el pasadizo que daba a Honeydukes para ir de compras.

-No queremos que los demás nos ganen y se queden con los mejores trajes-le dijo, metiendo la nariz dentro del caldero.

-Te vas a quemar con el vapor-le regañó.

-Déjalo. Cuando le suceda, aprenderá.

No les llevó mucho tiempo convencerla, y el viernes después del almuerzo, bajó a las mazmorras para quitarse su uniforme. Los chicos tenían otras dos horas de clase, lo que significaba que tendría tiempo.

Afortunadamente, llegó sin incidente. El día anterior, durante su clase de runas, Bertúpido se aseguró de que ella supiera que ya no eran "amigos". Cuando la nariz le comenzó a quedar del largo de un tenedor, el profesor Flitwick le pidió a Emma Vanity, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que la acompañara a la enfermería.

Emma era una de las compañeras de cuarto de Morgan, y debería estar en séptimo año, pero escuchó en los pasillos que no aprobó sus TIMOS y tuvo que volver a tomar el curso.

La capitana la llevó a la enfermería del brazo, sin decir nada, y sin molestarse en entrar con ella, volteó y volvió por donde había venido.

Se aseguró de que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara. Ese día, Timothy no entró a la clase de Encantamientos, pero durante la cena lo vio dándole una mirada pesarosa.

Morgan entró y se cambió de ropa, haciendo su uniforme a un lado y eligiendo en su lugar algo más casual. Se acercó a su mesa de noche y tomó una carta. Mantenía correspondencia con sus abuelos, y hacía más de una semana que tenía la respuesta lista para enviar.

Salió de su habitación con carta en mano y una bolsa de galeones en el bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras con paso ligero, atravesando la sala común sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada, deteniéndose frente al muro.

Este se abrió, revelando la salida, y Morgan no pudo ocultar su sorpresa con la suficiente rapidez al ver a Regulus Black entrando con mala cara.

-Hola, Regulus-saludó animada.

El chico le dio una mirada rápida.

-Señor Black-le corrigió.

Ocultando su irritación, sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado, Morgan? Yo he estado bien, gracias- habló, con una mala imitación de un barítono.

El chico bufó, pero luego se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo impropio del acto.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué le importa?-espetó.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, pero me importa.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya que pregunta, estaría mejor si no me viera forzado a tomar Transfiguración.

-¿Tienes problemas con esa materia?

-Obviamente; acabo de mencionar el tormento que supone.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo como su cerebro comenzaba a maquinar.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte-ofreció casualmente.

La ojeó con suspicacia.

-¿Acaso intenta...ser amigable?

Hizo uso de la palabra "amigable" como si fuera una vil y asquerosa.

-Solo saqué una E en mi prueba y soy la primera en la clase-le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa -, pero si no quieres mi ayuda, bien.

Comenzó a alejarse, y solo contó hasta cinco cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

-¡Espere!

Ocultando su sonrisa triunfante.

-El martes 26, luego de la cena, en la biblioteca-parecía que había tragado una babosa - .No llegue tarde.

-¿Quieres esperar tanto?

-Ese ese día o ninguno.

-Ugh, bien. Pero no realizo milagros.

* * *

 **-L** legan tarde.

James rodó sus ojos.

-Pero llegamos.

Detrás de él, Remus y Sirius venían intercambiando tarjetas, de las que venían en las ranas de chocolate.

-Falta alguien-dijo, notando que la rata no se encontraba en su compañía.

-No le hablamos a Peter-explicó Sirius sin levantar la vista.

Morgan alzó una ceja. ¿No le hablaban? Le parecía algo excesivo, dado que aparentemente solo llevó a Timothy a la puerta correcta, pero no iba a quejarse.

James abrió el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta.

-¡Alto!

 _-Esa es nuestra suerte._

Lily avanzaba hacia ellos a tal velocidad que Morgan creyó ver algo de humo levantándose detrás de la prefecta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Panecillos-respondió Sirius.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Se están escapando!

El Gryffindor rodó sus ojos, para luego levantar entre sus dedos una de las tarjetas y mostrarsela a Morgan. Fue su turno de rodar los ojos al ver el nombre de "Morgana Le Fay". Como si no supiera que la desquiciada tenía su propia tarjeta.

-Relájate, Florecita-dijo James, atorado en la entrada. Golpeó la joroba de la bruja con la varita, y la espalda de esta se movió, dándole más espacio para entrar.

-¿Qué me relaje? ¡Tú!-señaló a Morgan y marchó hacia ella -. No dejes que su mala influencia se contagie.

-Lily…-intentó intervenir Remus.

-¡No!

-¡Por la verga de Merlín, Evans!-exclamó Sirius, exasperado -. Solo queremos conseguir los mejores disfraces.

Lily se llevó una mano a la cadera.

-Sí sabes que la mayoría ya los tiene, ¿no? Los ordenaron por catálogo

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

-Eso explica todos los paquetes que han estado llegado-meditó Morgan, con una mano en la barbilla.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo me voy a Hogsmeade. Si quieres puedes venir, Evans, me importa un duendecillo.

Morgan y Sirius compartieron una mirada. ¿De dónde salía esa actitud?

Lily tampoco lo vio venir, pero se quedó mirando a su amiga pensativa.

-¡Bien! Ire. Solo para asegurarme de que no metan a Morgan en problemas.

-Morgan no está siendo obligada a venir, Evans.

-Puedo hablar por mí misma.

* * *

 **19 de Octubre, 1976**

Sentada al estilo indio frente al fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor, Morgan intentó concentrarse. El resto ya estaba durmiendo, pero ella y tres estudiantes más permanecían despiertos.

Abrió un ojo y miró a James, sentado en un rincón, inclinado sobre lo que ella asumió era el Mapa del Merodeador. Todavía no lo llamaban como tal, pero estaba segura de que eso era lo que era. Remus le había explicado lo básico, diciendo que lo comenzaron durante las navidades pasadas. Sirius se unió a la conversación sin que lo invitaran, añadiendo que tenía algunas fallas, como que se leía "Albita Dumeliere" en lugar de "Albus Dumbledore".

Morgan les dijo que el nombre le quedaba bien de todas formas.

No podía evitar preocuparse. Sería una cuestión de tiempo antes de que estuviera terminado, y ¿entonces qué? ¿Leería su verdadero nombre? ¿O el nombre que Dumbledore le dio? Fuera lo que fuera, se le acababa el tiempo. Los Merodeadores no estaban hablando con Pettigrew, pero algo le decía que eso no duraría mucho más. Dumbledore comenzaría a reclutar estudiantes para la Orden cualquier día. Ella todavía tenía que robarse una gallina y probar su teoría con el basilisco, sin mencionar que debía evitar que Regulus Black se uniera a los mortífagos.

Desde su regreso a Hogwarts, canalizar a su animal interior era más difícil que nunca. Había llegado al punto en que no podía verlo pero sí escuchar sus sigilosos pasos, pero en las últimas semanas no estaba logrando nada.

-No, te digo que ese pasillo no es tan largo.

-¡Lo medí dos veces, Canuto!

-¡Pues lo mediste mal!

-Creo que encontré una solución a lo de los nombres. Cornamenta, ¿estás seguro de que pronunciaste el encantamiento correctamente?

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿El día de "Culpemos a James"?!

-¡CALLADOS!

Los tres se voltearon para mirar a Morgan, cuyo cabello se había tornado negro, indicador de su furia.

En lugar de acobardarse como ella esperaba, James y Sirius cayeron al suelo, sujetándose los costados y riendo a carcajadas, mientras que Remus intentaba disimular sus propias risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

James se detuvo por un momento, para luego lanzar una risa estridente y señalarla como bobo.

Como pudo, Remus le hizo una seña, tocándose un brazo, y ella miró abajo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡AYUDAAAAA!

Se levantó de un salto, viendo cómo en lugar de un brazo izquierdo, tenía una pata peluda.

-Oh, es tan linda. ¿Se sentirá suave?

-¡CALLA, IMBÉCIL!-corrió hacia James y se dejó caer frente a él, enseñándole el accidente -. Ayudame.

El chico se sentó como pudo y sacó la varita, mientras Morgan fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada, quien seguía rodando en el suelo.

James masculló algo y sacudió la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Frunciendo el ceño y ajustándose las gafas, volvió a intentar. Nada.

De nuevo.

De nuevo.

De nuevo.

Compartió una mirada con Remus, y el prefecto sacó su propia varita.

Uno por uno, los Merodeadores probaron diferentes encantamientos, pero ninguno parecía funcionar.

Morgan estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Se quedaría así el resto de su vida? Sabía de gente que cometía un error de esos y no podía revertirlo, pero tenía demasiada confianza en sus habilidades como para pensar que le sucedería a ella.

James le dio la sentencia.

-Tendremos que despertar a Minnie.

Se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

-Mejor déjame así.

* * *

 **N/A: Vaya,...empezamos en un extremo y terminamos en otro, jejeej.**

 **Pensaba darles algo más oscuro, pero en vista de que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Morgan, solo les dí un poooquittooo de oscuridad, y el resto al estilo "Piedra Filosofal"**

 **So,...tenía tres versiones diferentes sobre la escena con Timmy, y en una de ellas Morgan acababa peleada con Sirius, pero decidí no hacerlo...por ahora *inserte risa malévola***

 **En el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué dirá Minnie? ¿pasará algo interesante en el baile? ¿Regulus dejará de ser un imbécil? ¿James perdonará a Peter? ¿Qué se trae Bertúpido entre manos?**

 **...No creo que pueda poner todo eso en un solo capítulo, ya hay demasiado en este.**

 **Tengo una sorpresa preparada, pero probablemente tarde otro capítulos, ejejejejejejejeje**

 **¿Saben que leí? Sirius nunca se enteró del apodo que Snape se dio a sí mismo.**

 **Más importante, ¿que les pareció el asesinato de Morgan? Me pareció algo poético *tose* y a mi nivel de crueldad *tose* que la mujer que asesinó a Sirius, y a quien Morgan juró matar, haya acabado son su vida.**

 **Como imagino que hay gente que se lo pregunta, Bellatrix sabía de los sentimientos de Morgan porque cuando la torturó en la mansión Malfoy también se metió en su cabeza. Algún día les mostraré la escena.**

 **Bueno, feliz cumpleaños atrasado a los mellizos Potter! Wohoooo! Un brindis, al sufrimiento por venir!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	28. Capítulo 26

**Sara:** Gracias por comentar!

 **Nat-Marie:** El beso se aproxima, lo prometo ;)

Mm, ya veremos qué pasa, ¿se enteran o no? Digo, el Mapa está casi listo, ¿qué se leerá ahí?

Sí, son de mis preferidas! En especial con James.

Exacto! Viste que cruel soy, ¿no?

Pos, creo que al final de este te alegrarás con las noticias :3

Disfruta!

* * *

 **Nota super mega importante al final del capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 26: Más Disculpas Mediocres**

 **19 de Octubre, 1976**

Lo único que impedía a la bruja de desmayarse, era el hecho de que el fuego que se disparaba de los ojos de McGonagall no era dirigido solamente a ella.

A sus lados, James, Remus y Sirius temblaban de miedo y tenían la cabeza gacha, mientras la profesora se tomaba su tiempo, rodeando su escritorio hasta estar frente a ellos.

-Déjenme ver si entendí-comenzó la mujer, sosteniendo su varita frente a ella con manos firmes. Algo le decía que estaba a un comentario fuera de lugar de recibir la maldición asesina de nuevo. Tal vez eso sería mejor; más rápido de seguro -: Edevane ha estado entrenando para convertirse en una animaga sin supervisión; ustedes lo han sabido por meses ¿y no lo reportaron?

Sirius, quien no parecía tener amor por la vida, fue quien levantó la mirada.

-Bueeenooo, cuando lo pone así, lo hace sonar como algo malo.

Remus le pisó el pie, y el rostro de McGonagall enrojeció más que el cabello de la chica.

-¡Algo grave pudo haber sucedido! ¡¿Tienen idea de la delicadeza del proceso?! No es algo que uno deba hacer solo, y mucho menos siendo tan joven.

-Es mi culpa, profesora-dijo Morgan, tomando un paso adelante les pedí que no dijeran nada.

Detrás de ella, los tres bromistas intentaron defenderla, pero una mirada de la Slytherin los calló de inmediato.

McGonagall la miró por un extenso momento, con los labios en una fina línea y expresión contemplativa.

-Aunque aprecio su lealtad y honestidad, eso no quita el hecho de que lo sabían. No tengo más remedio que darles detención. Black, Lupin, Potter, con Hagrid todos los viernes hasta navidad.

James gimoteo pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora váyanse, ustedes tres. ¡Y qué no me entere de que se tomaron algún desvío!

-Pero Minnie-se quejó Sirius -,a medianoche me da hambre y…

-Black.

Con una última sonrisa encantadora, Sirius se alejó con sus amigos. Morgan los vio irse sintiéndose desesperanzada. El pelinegro volteó rápidamente una última vez y asintió a modo reconfortante antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Potter-llamó McGonagall con más suavidad -¿En qué estaba pensando? Alguien tan inteligente, creí que más que nadie entendería los peligros del proceso.

Morgan se rascó un brazo, buscando la manera de responder.

-Lo sé, pero creí que podía sola-se miró la extremidad, que ya había vuelto a la normalidad gracias a la mujer enfrente de ella.

-¿Sabía que podía acudir a mi por ayuda?

La chica asintió rápidamente, reprimiendo un suspiro.

McGonagall le ofreció un plato.

-Tome una galleta, Potter.

Casi sonrió ante la familiaridad del gesto, y tomó una. La profesora volvió a tomar asiento ante su escritorio, donde descansaban grandes cantidades de rollos de pergamino. Le hizo una seña, y Morgan tomó asiento, dando a su galleta con chispas de chocolate una pequeña mordida.

-Siempre fuí consciente de los riesgos, profesora, pero no creí que me fuera a suceder algo como eso.

-Ya veo. ¿Es la primera vez que sucede?

Clavó la vista en una puerta a la derecha.

-Este, no. Me ha pasado algunas veces, pero normalmente James lo arregla.

La profesora volvió a darle esa mirada aterradora.

-Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿no quiso acudir a un mayor? ¿o al Ministerio?-comenzó a buscar entre sus rollos de pergamino -El Ministerio ofrece un buen curso para los interesados, estoy segura de que tengo un folleto por aquí.

-No puedo ir al Ministerio-se apresuró a decir.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó la mujer, desconcertada.

En el futuro, McGonagall siempre fue su profesora favorita, y no solo porque enseñaba la mejor materia que el colegio ofrecía. La profesora McGonagall fue la única profesora (además de Remus, y en su momento, incluso Slughorn) que parecía recordar la existencia de la pelirroja, y nunca pareció pensar menos de ella por pertenecer a la casa de los reptiles. Cuando tenía algún problema, usualmente involucrando a la bravucona de Pansy, era mejor acudir a la jefa de Gryffindor, pues con Snape las probabilidades de un juicio justo eran casi nulas. McGonagall también fue quien le ayudó a prepararse para el torneo de los tres magos, y quien le enseñó cómo cortar las uñas de Artemisa, su vieja gata.

Morgan confiaba en ella, pero no quería pedir su ayuda porque sabía que querría convencerla de registrarse en el Ministerio, y entonces su plan se iría por el drenaje.

-Sí me registro y la gente equivocada se entera, no tendré de que protegerme cuando esté cazando horrocruxes.

La mujer se mostró aterrada al escucharla usar esa palabra.

-¿Horrocruxes?

La adolescente se mostró confusa a modo de respuesta.

-¿Dumbledore no le dijo? Por eso fui enviada aquí. Voldemort creó varios y para destruirlo a él hay que destruir los trozos de su alma primero.

-¿Y Albus va a dejar que vaya sola?

Morgan se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Muerte hizo el trato conmigo.

-Eso no quiere decir que deba hacerlo sola.

-No, pero no es justo arrastrar a más gente de la necesaria.

La mujer se la quedó mirando de nuevo, pero Morgan no se sintió cohibida. Estaba algo acostumbrada, ella siempre miraba a la gente por algún rato cuando intentaba decidir algo.

Se terminó su galleta y ojeó el plato.

-Potter, la quiero aquí los viernes a la tarde.

-¿Hasta cuando?-le preguntó, aceptando el castigo sin rechistar.

-Hasta que pueda completar su transformación.

* * *

 **26 de Octubre, 1976**

-Llega tarde-fue el cálido recibimiento que la pelirroja obtuvo de Regulus Black.

Morgan rodó los ojos.

-Mi clase acaba de terminar-se excusó, tomando asiento en frente de él, notando que sus libros y demás materiales estaban colocados de manera prolija. Brevemente, se preguntó si midió la distancia entre un objeto y otro con una regla pensando en que si me dejas ver tu horario, podremos encontrar horas más convenientes.

Regulus asintió.

-Es una buena idea.

-A veces las tengo. Pero primero quiero ver en qué nivel te encuentras-cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa , ¿crees que tienes más problemas entendiendo la teoría o ejecutando el encantamiento?

Regulus pestañeó.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo estás con transformaciones generales?

Volvió a pestañear.

-Imagino que tampoco te debe ir bien en la permutación.

Finalmente:

-Podría estar hablando árabe y le entendería más.

Morgan suspiró internamente, maquinando alguna manera para ayudarle.

-Bueno, ¿que puedes hacer? ¿Transformar una cerilla en una aguja?

-Cualquier inepto puede hacer eso.

-Uno nunca sabe- se rascó la cabeza -¿Qué hay con respecto a transformar un objeto en un animal? ¿Y viceversa?

-La última vez que lo intenté acabé con un conejo con cabeza de copa.

Morgan asintió, intentando imaginarlo.

-Bien, eso está muy bien.

-¿Mi ineptitud?

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Reg; significa que ya se por donde comenzar. Espera un momento.

Se levantó y desapareció detrás de un estante, buscando los libros necesarios. Un par de mesas a su izquierda, vio a Rosier y Nott mirándola sospechosos, pero hizo lo que pudo por ignorarlos. Sus camino no se cruzaban desde esa tarde en el Callejón Knockturn, y planeaba mantenerlo de esa manera.

Acumuló una montaña de libros considerable, varios sobre los mismos temas pero para diferentes niveles, junto con un diccionario.

Volvió a la mesa a ciegas, y le dio las gracias al pelinegro cuando este le ayudó a depositar los libros sobre la superficie.

-¿Para qué tantos libros?-preguntó, con un dejo temeroso en su tono.

-No es tan malo, lo prometo-le tranquilizó, buscando dos libros diferentes y abriéndolos :-Ahora, voy a leerte la ley de permutación.

Regulus se removió en su asiento, y Morgan sonrió paciente.

-La permutación abarca las transformaciones entre especies. Algunos prefieren enseñar cómo transformar animales en objetos inanimados, pero yo creo que es más sencillo aprender primero a cambiar la apariencia de dos animales diferentes.

El Slytherin asintió lentamente.

-¿Puede ser porque...ya tienen cosas en común?

-¡Claro! A pesar de ser de especies completamente diferentes, ambos serán seres vivos con un pulso y características similares básicas. ¿Me vas siguiendo?

El chico asintió, ligeramente animado, y Morgan procedió a leerle la ley.

-¿Entendiste algo?

-Eso creo-respondió, luego de dudar por un momento.

-Ahora la leeré de este libro. El autor la cita y luego procede a explicar de una manera más básica.

-O sea-comenzó Regulus, cuando Morgan le leyó la segunda versión -,¿que cuando hago un cambio entre dos animales, estos van a ser dependientes del otro?

Morgan asintió, sentándose derecha.

-Sí. Hay que ser muy preciso. Si haces algo mal en uno, también se refleja en el otro.

-¿Estoy intercambiando sus apariencias?

Frunció los labios antes de asentir.

-Sí, se puede decir eso.

-¿No es más difícil que la transformación general?

-Nah, solo lo parece. Una vez que lo consigas, la transformación general será pan comido.

Se quedaron en la biblioteca hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Era obvio que el desentendimiento de Regulus era honesto, y no una simple falta de interés en la clase. Varias veces, Morgan tuvo que leerle algo más de tres veces, y le dieron buen uso al diccionario, que contenía la mayoría de los términos usados comúnmente en la materia.

Cuando Morgan notó que el chico ya no estaba asimilando mucha información, decidió que era suficiente por ese día. Rápidamente, le escribió una lista con los libros que tendría que leer y en qué orden.

-Progresamos bastante-le dijo.

No era cierto. Iban despacio. O tal vez a ella le parecía así debido a su facilidad con la materia, pero no iba a decirle que era un inepto. Eso no ayudaría a nadie.

-No transformé nada-apuntó Regulus.

-No te desanimes, Reg-le dio una palmada en el hombro bien con la parte teórica.

Masculló algo por lo bajo.

-No me llame Reg-le dijo, pronunciando la última palabra como si fuera ponzoñosa.

Morgan lo ignoró.

-¿Por qué no lees los primeros dos libros y entonces nos reunimos?

Asintió de acuerdo, guardando sus cosas.

-Le dejaré saber cuando termine.

Estirandose, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento.

-Búscame si no entiendes algo...Reg.

* * *

 **28 de Octubre, 1976**

Caminando por el pasillo, Morgan tarareaba una canción de su época cuando su camino fue obstruido.

Sorprendida, se detuvo de golpe, consiguiendo que sus pies se entrecruzaran. Recobrando el balance de forma inmediata, miró al chico que tenía enfrente a ella.

Era de Ravenclaw, lo sabía por su corbata azul, y estaba casi segura de que era de séptimo. Era guapo, eso había que admitirlo; con ojos claros, facciones bien definidas, y un corte de cabello práctico. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo siento-se disculpó rápidamente, aunque no sabía si el choque fue su culpa o la de él.

Hizo ademán de rodearlo, pero el chico se interpuso en su camino, su sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro.

A unos metros de él, un grupillo de chicos de su propia casa y de Hufflepuff parecían esperarle.

-Eres Morgan Edevane, ¿verdad?-le preguntó, fingiendo duda.

-Sí-respondió lentamente, sintiendo como los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Esto le daba mala espina.

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó.

-¡Bien! Así que, ¿cuánto la hora?

Detrás de él, los otros chicos hicieron un mal trabajo por esconder sus risillas, pero ella les dio una rápida mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas la desentendida-le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia su lado, moviendo sus caderas una vez contra las suyas.

Morgan pegó un salto e intentó alejarse, pero el agarre del chico se intensificó.

-Suéltame-le dijo con firmeza, empujando contra su pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿La tarifa es más alta en días de semana?

Como deseaba tener el poder de despedir fuego por los ojos.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Ahora, suéltame antes de que te arranque la mano y te obligue a comerla.

El chico parecía más entusiasmado ante su agresividad.

-Oh, así que te gusta duro. Dime, ¿es cierto que no cobras si es lo suficientemente bueno?

-¿Tomas grupos, Edevane? ¿O uno a la vez?-preguntó uno de los que esperaban al otro chico, provocando una seguidilla de risas de idiotas.

Morgan comenzó a asustarse. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Bueno, entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero ¿de donde sacaron esas ideas?

La mano del chico se deslizó hacia abajo y le dio un apretón en la nalga, y Morgan dejó escapar un pequeño grito, entre sorpresa y miedo.

Intentó besarla, pero la bruja apartó el rostro, y cuando los labios del muchacho atacaron su cuello, ella se encogió e intentó alejarse, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-B-b-basta.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

El chico apartó su rostro de su cuello, pero su agarre en ella no menguó. Morgan se sintió aliviada ante la interrupción, hasta que notó quienes eran.

-Rosier-saludó el chico con aires casuales.

Detrás de Rosier, Nott y Snape observaban con desinterés. El líder del grupillo entrecerró sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué tan bruto eres, Gómez, qué no notas cuando una dama no quiere que la toques?

Morgan notó que el chico, Gómez, se puso nervioso, y de repente su sonrisa parecía forzada.

-Mira, es un malentendido-intentó explicar -;ella se me acercó. Se me tiró encima y todo. Bastante patético, a decir verdad, pero no me voy a quejar.

Rosier sacó su varita, y el Ravenclaw la dejó ir.

Morgan se alejó con pies inseguros, de repente necesitaba una ducha. Urgente. Todavía podía sentir el horrible olor de la colonia del chico.

-Espero que aprendas a mantener esas asquerosas manos para tí mismo, sangre sucia.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del líder de la manada, los otros dos sacaron sus varitas y las apuntaron a los amigos del imbécil, quienes de repente ya no reían tanto.

-Está bien-admitió amargamente el Ravenclaw, alejándose -,pero ella lo pidió.

Pasó junto a Morgan, susurrando para que solo ella le escuchara:

-Zorra.

Ella no le dijo nada, simplemente observó cómo se alejaba hasta perderse escaleras arriba. Se volvió hacia Rosier con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

El chico se encogió de hombros; había guardado su varita y tenía las manos en los bolsillos, pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no le gustaba.

-Los Slytherin se cuidan las espaldas. Además, hasta una bastarda como tú merece algo mejor que un sangre sucia.

Ella lo miró, mostrándole que no le creía. Divertido, Rosier se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron nariz a nariz.

-Supongo que ahora me debes un favorcito-le dijo con inocencia, sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole el cuello con una gentileza que era peligrosa tiempos peligrosos, no querrías darle la espalda a un compañero en necesidad.

Lentamente, se alejó de ella, sonrió para sí mismo como si acabara de pensar en una broma privada, y continuó su camino lentamente.

Nott le siguió, pero Snape se tomó un momento para mirarla con desprecio.

-Esas cosas no te pasarían si usaras faldas más largas.

Morgan le miró con tanto odio como pudo, todavía nerviosa debido a su encuentro con las águilas.

-Me sorprende que puedas ver tan abajo con esa narizota, Quejicus.

Escuchó la risa de Rosier, pero no volteó a ver.

-Vamos, Severus. Llegaremos tarde.

* * *

 **S** entada ante el fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor, Morgan tomó la tela verde de su falda y la estiró. Luego de su pequeño encuentro con los Ravenclaw, se saltó el almuerzo para darse una larga ducha, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse en clase por el resto del día. Durante la cena, Lily le llamó la atención un par de veces y le preguntó si se sentía bien, ante lo que la serpiente sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba en orden. Era evidente que la leona no le creía, pero afortunadamente la dejó en paz con sus oscuros pensamientos.

¿Por qué ese chico pensaba que ella...que ella cobraba por _eso?_ Tal vez se inventó esas cosas para molestarla.

Todavía podía sentir su mano sobre su trasero, el peso de su cuerpo al inclinarse sobre el suyo, y su asquerosa lengua contra su cuello. Producir tanta saliva no podía ser normal.

 _¿Qué esperas de una babosa?_

Casi sonrió ante su propia broma, pero se vio incapaz. Todavía podía oler su colonia horrible, y solo esperó que no se comportara así con otra chica.

No sintió el peso que se acomodó en el sofá a su lado, pero pegó un salto cuando una mano rozó su hombro.

-Ana, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sirius, quitando su mano al ver su reacción.

-Sí, todo está bien-respondió, tal vez muy rápido. Miró alrededor de la sala, notando que eran los únicos en ese lugar -¿Y el resto?

-Lunático y Cornamenta se fueron a dormir, pero les dije que tenía que terminar un reporte para Sprout.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Vas a hacer tarea?

Él sonrió, tomando un mechón de su cabello y jugueteando con él.

-No, solo quería pasar un rato contigo.

Una sonrisa diminuta, pero sincera, agració su rostro, y su cabello casi se tornó rosa.

-Gracias por el honor, supongo.

-¿Supones?-preguntó incrédulo, para luego cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano al corazón, fingiendo que le habían disparado -¡Déjame! Déjame morir aquí, vil mujer.

Una risita se escapó de ella. Sirius abrió un ojo, luego el otro, y sonrió.

-Misión cumplida.

-¿Eh?

-Te alegré un poco-le explicó, dándole un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo.

Morgan bajó la mirada.

-Gracias, Sirius. Lo necesitaba.

-Cuando quieras-respondió, moviéndose hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre las piernas de la pelirroja.

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la tersa piel que sus medias no cubrían con suavidad, y Morgan le dio la bienvenida al contacto. Había algo diferente en la forma en que Sirius la tocaba, a la manera del otro chico. No sabía cómo, pero el toque del Gryffindor no se sentía malintencionado, y le era mucho más grato.

Morgan bajó la mirada para poder encontrar esos ojos que amaba tanto y le comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-preguntó él.

Morgan se encogió de hombros.

-No tan interesante como el tuyo de seguro. ¿En cuantos líos te metiste?

Sonrió.

-¡Oh! Cómo me conoces. En realidad me comporté.

-¿De veras?

-De veras. James y yo estamos planeando la mejor manera de contrabandear whiskey de fuego durante el baile, así que hemos estado ocupados.

-Ah, debí adivinar. La calma antes de la tormenta.

Sirius le pinchó la mejilla, y ella le sacó la lengua.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, ignorando la hora, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

A menudo, a Morgan le costaba creer que el Sirius que descansaba en su regazo era el mismo ser demacrado del futuro, pero supuso que, teniendo en cuenta todos los años que pasó en Azkaban y todo lo que perdió, el Sirius del futuro no estaba nada mal.

Quería preservar la inocencia de ese Sirius. Quería conservar su vivacidad, y que tuviera una vida larga, plena y feliz, aunque no fuera a ser con ella.

-¿Ana?

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que The Beatles van a volver?

Ella no sabía qué decir. En el futuro, estuvo demasiado ocupada con las Spice Girls (a quienes extrañaba) como para reparar en esa banda. Sí recordaba bien, seguían separados, y aunque se reunieran, no sería lo mismo sin, ¿cómo se llamaba? John algo.

-Tal vez-se decidió a decir nunca sabe.

-Espero que vuelvan. Quiero ir a uno de sus conciertos.

 _Con un Giratiempos, quizás._

-Mm, ¿y qué cantaban?

Se sentó de tal manera que pareció un resorte. La miró como si acabara de decir que la magia era basura inservible.

-Ana, eso es sacrilegio. Sacrilegio a la buena música. Sacrilegio a tu alma.

-Oh, vamos-le sonrió juguetona, sentándose sobre sus piernas e inclinándose hacia él -¿Acaso esto me hace menos, cuál fue la palabra? ¿Ardiente?

Le pasó ambos brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Morgan se dejó llevar, acomodándose con ambas piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho.

-Comienzo a creer que tal cosa es imposible.

La pelirroja se aferró a él y se acomodó en su abrazo, sintiéndose segura por primera vez ese día.

-Al menos conozco a Queen.

-Mm, si, supongo que tu alma todavía puede ser salvada.

Sonrió, estirando el brazo y jalándole el cabello de manera traviesa. Se mordió el labio, decidiendose a preguntar.

-Oye, Sirius. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Tú crees que mi falda es muy corta?

-Ojalá lo fuera,...¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

-Es enserio.

Sirius suspiró, acomodándose contra el brazo del sofá.

-Eh, no lo sé. ¿No lo creo? ¿Por qué?

Morgan se encogió de hombros.

-Por nada.

-Ana…

No quería hablar de ello, era demasiado vergonzoso, y probablemente un accidente aislado. No quería que Sirius se enterara, fuera con el chisme a James y Remus, y se metieran en más problemas por su culpa

-Sirius, solo,...¿puedes abrazarme un rato?

Un beso fue depositado sobre su coronilla.

* * *

 **29 de Octubre, 1976**

El viernes durante el desayuno, la rata de dos caras decidió volver.

Morgan estaba demasiado ocupada evitando la mirada de cierto pelinegro, e intentando no sonrojarse ante el mero recuerdo de despertar en sus brazos.

Luego de su pequeña charla en la sala común, se quedaron quietos, haciendo algún comentario mundano de tanto en tanto, y en algún punto de la noche, se quedaron dormidos.

Morgan despertó temprano, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar despertar a Sirius, Lily bajó las escaleras.

La prefecta se quedó de piedra al verlos, y lo único que le dijo camino al Gran Comedor fue:

-Ten cuidado con ese facilón.

Esperaba que no le fuera a James con el chisme, pero realmente lo dudaba. Lily no era de esas.

Tomó prestado el periódico de Alice, quien estaba demasiado ocupada siendo melosa con Frank, y pasó las páginas, buscando cualquier tipo de noticia que se relacionara con Voldemort. Solo un par de días antes, dos magos mestizos desaparecieron; salieron temprano a trabajar, pero no regresaron.

Para su alivio, nadie había desaparecido ni muerto, pero le resultó extraño que no se hiciera ningún tipo de mención del Ministerio. Los periodistas de esa época no le temían al gobierno, y no desperdiciaban oportunidad para echarle en cara su falta de acción para proteger a magos y muggles.

Hizo el periódico a un lado y comenzó a alzar la mirada, solo para bajarla de nuevo, decidiendo que leer el fascinante artículo sobre la bruja que aseguraba ser poseída por el fantasma de Marilyn Monroe era mucho mejor que enfrentarse a esos intensos ojos grises.

-Ya basta-masculló, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él escuchara.

-Yo no hice nada-le respondió, como un niño fingiendo inocencia.

-Pareces idiota. Alguien se va a dar cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué, querida Ana?

-Ugh.

Levantó la vista para darle una respuesta apropiada, pero Pettigrew le llamó la atención. Se dirigía hacia ellos, con la cabeza baja y murmurando algo para sus adentros.

-¿James?-llamó con timidez, provocando que el susodicho cesara su conversación con Remus -¿Remus? ¿Sirius?

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó James de manera brusca, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Remus.

-Yo solo, yo solo quería saber si siguen enojados conmigo.

-¡¿Qué crees?!

-Mira, lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte con nosotros-habló Sirius, asintiendo en dirección de la Slytherin.

Pettigrew miró a Sirius como si este le estuviera jugando una mala broma, pero cuando vio la seriedad no solo en su rostro, sino también en el de los otros dos Merodeadores y Lily, se guardó un suspiro resignado.

-Edevane…

-¿Sí?

-De verdad lo siento, por, ya sabes.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. ¿Esa era su disculpa?

Vio que los otros tres chicos esperaban su respuesta. Podía verlo en sus ojos; extrañaban a su amigo, pero dudaba que fueran a perdonarlo si no lo hacía ella primero.

Apretó la mandíbula, aceptando con amargura la tarea de buscar otra manera de deshacerse de Pettigrew.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su desayuno.

-Bien.

Remus fue quien le invitó a tomar asiento, y poco a poco, los cuatro amigos se sumergieron en una conversación animada, aunque algo forzada.

A su lado, Lily le dio un ligero codazo.

-¿Por qué lo perdonaste así nomás? No es propio de tí.

Morgan tragó el cereal.

-Ellos se iban a reconciliar de todas formas. Es mejor si no hay asperezas.

Lily emitió un pequeño sonido contemplativo, y clavó sus ojos verdes en el grupito por una milésima de segundo.

-No sé. Algo me dice que esto no va a durar.

* * *

 **31 de Octubre, 1976**

-¡Morgan! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

La voz de Lily le llegó a través de la puerta de madera que daba al baño que las chicas de Gryffindor compartían, pero la pelirroja no tenía intenciones de moverse.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dejó que Lily eligiera su disfraz? Se sentía como un mono, y no uno de los lindos.

-No quiero-dijo, como una niña caprichosa sin mi. Ese baile será estúpido de todas formas.

-¡Oh, vamos! De seguro te ves muy bonita-le animó Alice.

-Solo abre la puerta, Edevane. No seas estorbo-añadió Marlene.

Mejor rasgaba sus ropas, se tiraba ketchup encima e iba de asesina serial.

Abrió la puerta, y con cara de pocos amigos, tomó asiento frente al tocador, a donde Lily la siguió triunfante.

Se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando.

-No puedo creer que me convenciste de llevar comida en la cabeza.

Lily, quien se había disfrazado de Atenea (e incluso cargaba con un libro, pero Morgan sospechaba que eso no era para hacer su disfraz más convincente), le quitó importancia con un ademán de la mano.

-Tranquila, solo será poco.

Tomó la corona de grosellas y, con cuidado, la colocó en la cabeza de su amiga, asegurándola con diferentes mechones de cabello.

-Se va a caer.

-No se va a caer. Deja de ser fastidiosa.

-Míralo de esta manera: no pasarás hambre-intentó animarle Dorcas, pero solo recibió una mirada venenosa.

Lily decidió que sería simplemente maravilloso sí Morgan se disfrazaba de Deméter, la Diosa griega de la agricultura. En su escapada a Hogsmeade, consiguieron un simple vestido blanco de un hombro, y con una diminuta alteración allí y aquí, Lily logró que tuviera un aire más griego.

Marlene lograba milagros, pues había logrado lo que ni siquiera Daphne pudo: peinar el cabello de Morgan. No solo eso, sino que se lo había arreglado de tal manera que una parte permanecía atado en una intrincada trenza, pero el resto caía por su espalda en perfectos rizos, del tipo que solo se veía en las películas.

Se preguntó sí James, Remus y Sirius ya estaban esperando. Como ni Lily ni Morgan tenían una pareja para el baile, James las invitó a ir en grupo. Morgan lo conocía bien, él solo quería una excusa para decir que fue con la chica de sus sueños. Sorprendentemente, la prefecta no protestó mucho.

-Voy a bajar-le dijo, levantándose y alisándose la falda del vestido.

-Estaré ahí en cinco-llamó Lily desde el tocador, retocando su maquillaje.

Morgan bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no pisarse el vestido, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza cada pocos segundos, temerosa de que la tonta corona se le fuera a caer o peor, que el milagro de Marlene desapareciera.

Cuando llegó, notó que debían de ser de los últimos. Los Merodeadores esperaban sentados en un sofá.

Remus, quien fue el primero en notarla, se levantó. La pelirroja se preguntó quién había sido, James o Sirius, él que lo convenció de disfrazarse de lobo. No se veía muy feliz.

-Te ves bien, Morgan-le dijo de manera educada, dándole una sonrisita amable.

Ella se la devolvió.

-Y tú también.

Remus hizo una mueca, pero aceptó el cumplido.

Se volvió para examinar al resto. Pettigrew llevaba una sábana blanca con agujeros para los ojos, y James...bueno, James…

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó, dando una vuelta para mostrar su disfraz en toda su gloria -Soy el profesor Dumbledore.

Sí, definitivamente lo era. Llevaba una túnica azul marino con detalles dorados en los bordes, una falsa barba larga y canosa, y una peluca parecida. Incluso llevaba gafas de media luna.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor-imitó James, intentando verse solemne.

Morgan decidió que no quería pensar en ese disfraz, y enfocó su atención en el más pequeño del grupo.

-¿De qué te disfrazaste, Pettigrew?-preguntó Morgan, ojeándolo con disimulada malicia.

-Soy un fantasma.

-Sí, entendí eso-dijo con deliberada lentitud , ¿qué tipo de fantasma? ¿De las flatulencias pasadas o las flatulencias futuras?

Estaba segura de que debajo de esa tela blanca, la rata estaba roja hasta las orejas, y ella sonrió con pudor, sintiendo la satisfacción recorriendola al escuchar su risa favorita, que era más ladrido que risa.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre Sirius, que iba vestido de pirata. Incluso tenía un parche, y llevaba la camisa abierta, exhibiendo parte de su pecho musculoso. Morgan nunca lo había visto sin camisa, y en esos momentos quería más que nada tener la habilidad de ver a través de la prenda, o mejor aún, quitársela con los dientes.

-¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un rockero de cuarta?

-Encantadora como siempre, Ana-le dijo despreocupado, levantándose del suelo con energía un pirata.

-Adorable-fingió desdén, aunque en su mente ya había maquinado cinco escenarios diferentes en los que le quitaba ese atuendo.

 _Y contando._

-¿Ya están...Potter? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Lily acababa de bajar las escaleras, pero se quedó congelada al ver al capitán del equipo de Quidditch vestido de anciano.

-Soy Dumbledore.

Lily abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-suspiró , que los prefectos y delegados abren el baile.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **So, decidí comenzar una serie de one-shots sobre esta historia; algunos capítulos serán universos alternos, otros tomarán lugar en el universo de la historia pero en diferentes tiempos.**

 **Ya publiqué el primero de estos capítulos, y si van a mi perfil lo van a encontrar.**

 **Así que, gracias por leer! Se viene el baile de Halloween, Morgan tiene unas cosillas que decirle a Sirius, y es probable que haga un pequeño salto de tiempo.**

 **Saben a que me huele? A que hay un beso o dos en el horizonte…**

 **¿Qué piensan de lo que hizo ese chico de Ravenclaw? ¿Y por qué Rosier decidió ayudar a Morgan?...Se trae algo entre manos, eso es seguro…**


	29. Capítulo 27

**Sara:** Me alegro :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Por favor, no mueras con este capítulo!

See,...puede que por ahí venga la cosa...con Rosier hay que ir con cuidado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: El baile de Halloween**

 _ **11 de Noviembre, 1991**_

 _-Shh-chistó una Morgan de once años a Draco, quien a pesar de estar sentado a su lado, se había dado vuelta para hablar con Crabbe, o tal vez era Goyle. Ambos niños eran tan grotescos que la pelirroja no sabía distinguirlos._

 _Draco rodó los ojos, continuando su perorata, mientras ella tomaba nota, completamente fascinada con la materia impartida por una severa anciana amante de la tela escocesa: Minerva McGonagall._

 _Estaban aprendiendo a cambiar el color de sus mascotas, y mientras que para los que tenían sapos eso debía aplicarse al cuerpo entero del animal, los que tenían mascotas más grandes, como gatos o lechuzas, debían iniciar con una extremidad._

 _Mientras los demás intentaban el encantamiento, Morgan frunció el ceño con tal fuerza que le dolió un poco, sus ojos clavados en Artemisa, que descansaba plácida sobre el escritorio, lamiéndose una pata. En cualquier otra ocasión, la niña se la habría quedado viendo embelesada, para luego intentar tocar dicha pata, y obtener en su lugar una mirada que asustaría al mismo diablo._

 _Practicó el movimiento de varita sin abrir la bocam asegurándose de que era absolutamente perfecto; nada menos._

 _-¿Sabes? Tienes que enunciar el encantamiento-le dijo Daphne Greengrass, la antipática compañera de cuarto de Morgan. La rubia le estaba dando una mirada desagradable, como si la pelirroja fuera una tonta que estaba poniendo en vergüenza a toda la casa._

 _Morgan la ignoró, practicando el movimiento una y otra vez. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo a su lado._

 _-¿Señor Malfoy? Imagino que ya logró el cometido de la clase-dijo la mujer, mirándolo fijamente._

 _El chico sonrió._

 _-Por supuesto, profesora._

 _-Bueno, entonces, por favor, demuestre sus habilidades-le incitó, señalando a la lechuza parda del chico._

 _No tan altanero, tomó su varita y recitó el encantamiento, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Hermes le clavara el pico en el dedo._

 _-Mm-meditó McGonagall, con los labios apretados vez será mejor que pase más tiempo practicando y menos charlando._

 _Draco apretó la mandíbula, y al escuchar a Harry y a Ron riendo una fila a su derecha, se volvió para lanzarles dagas con los ojos._

 _-¿Potter?-llamó la profesora, curiosa, ante lo que la pelirroja levantó su inocente mirada._

 _-¿Sí, señora?_

 _-¿Cree haber entendido?_

 _-Eso creo-le dijo, volviendo a mirar a la gata._

 _Le apuntó con la varita y recitó el encantamiento, y para sorpresa de la anciana, el cuerpo entero de la gata se tornó rosa._

 _Daphne y Tracey se dieron vuelta para ver, y mientras la primera la miraba con envidia, la segunda le felicitó con una pequeña sonrisa, estirando la mano para rascar a Artemisa detrás de sus orejas rosa._

 _A su lado, Draco bufó, y vio que Hermione Granger se volteaba de nuevo rápidamente, moviendo la varita desesperada alrededor de la lechuza que la escuela le había prestado._

 _La profesora McGonagall sostuvo su varita contra su pecho con ambas manos, y a la pelirroja le dio la impresión de que intentaba no sonreír._

 _-Muy bien, Potter-felicitó, con contenida euforia -.10 puntos para Slytherin._

 _Le dio un golpecito en el hombro con la varita y continuó su camino. Detrás de ella, vio que Harry tenía una mirada similar a la de la chica Greengrass._

 _Pero a Morgan no le importaba lo que la chica Greengrass pensara de ella._

 _Sintiendo como su dicha se evaporaba, dejó la varita sobre el escritorio._

 _Draco miró a Harry, y luego se volteó hacia ella, asintiendo con aprobación._

 _-Bien hecho, Potter-le dio en la espalda con la mano abierta, como si fuera una de los niños, y tragó algo preocupado al sentir los huesos debajo le hagas caso a Potter, Potter. Está celoso porque es un inepto._

 _Morgan intentó sonreír, pero en su lugar apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio y, desalentada, le dijo a Draco que su movimiento de varita fue demasiado apresurado, y que la pronunciación necesitaba trabajo._

 _El chico le hizo caso, y sonrió cuando algunas plumas en el ala de Hermes se tornaron verdes._

 _Aún así, la bruja no se animó._

* * *

 **31 de Octubre, 1976**

Sorprendentemente (o tal vez no), al profesor Dumbledore le encantó el disfraz de James, e incluso le dio un pequeño premio.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Ella le entrecerró los ojos, sus sospechas confirmándose: ese hombre tenía favoritos.

Los prefectos y delegados abrieron el baile con un vals sencillo, y James se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero al ver a Remus bailando con Lily.

-¿Sabes? De ser más responsable, serías tú bailando con ella-le dijo Morgan, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El puchero de James se intensificó, mientras Pettigrew intentaba asegurarle que Lily bailaría con él de todas formas.

La pelirroja sintió como una mano rozaba la suya, y al bajar la mirada, se encontró con los largos dedos de Sirius entrelazándose con los suyos. Ocultó una sonrisa y le rechistó a las mariposas en su estómago, volviendo la vista al frente como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Desde la noche que se quedaron dormidos en la sala común de los leones, Sirius tomó la costumbre de sostener su mano debajo de las mesas cuando tenía la suerte de sentarse a su lado. A Morgan no le molestaba, pero sí le preocupaba que James lo viera.

Cada día que pasaba, mantenerlo a distancia le era más difícil.

El jadeo de James le llamó la atención justo cuando el vals terminaba y el cuerpo estudiantil aplaudía a la camerata. El profesor Dumbledore subió al escenario para dar su discurso, pero la Slytherin enfocó su atención en el chico a su izquierda.

-¿Qué? ¿Te dio dolor de estómago?

-Ve al baño antes de que tengas otro accidente, Cornamenta-dijo Sirius casualmente, y Morgan hizo una nota mental; tenía que saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Acabo de tener una idea brillante-comenzó, con una sonrisa esparciéndose de oreja a oreja, sus ojos avellana adquiriendo un brillo que le hacía parecer un psicópata.

-Eso suele terminar en un mes de detención con McGonagall.

Se volvió hacia su hermana y la tomó de los hombros. Morgan se apresuró a soltar la mano de Sirius y lo miró con sospecha.

-Sí el año entrante se celebra otro de estos bailes, y sí soy delegado o prefecto, Lily tendrá que bailar conmigo.

Lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, mientras que Pettigrew se quedaba sin habla y Sirius se ahogaba con su saliva.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo el pelinegro, ajustándose el parche.

Morgan no dijo nada. Después de todo, recordaba al tío Remus diciendo que sus padres fueron los delegados durante su último año en el colegio. ¿De verdad James lo consiguió solo por un vals de dos minutos?

No estaba segura de si era dulce o preocupante.

-Soñar es gratis-dijo al fin, liberándose de su agarre justo cuando Lily se acercaba. Ya no tenía su libro.

El entusiasmo de James no disminuyó, y cuando la prefecta se detuvo frente a Morgan, la miró embobado.

-Vamos a bailar-dijo Lily, tomando la mano de Morgan sin admitir oportunidad para una negativa.

-De acuerdo-dijo James, haciendo ademán de seguirlas.

Lily le dio una mirada y colocó una mano en su pecho. James, demasiado ensimismado en dicha mano, no reaccionó cuando ella lo empujó de regreso con sus amigos, que intentaban no reír.

-No te decía a tí, Potter-escupió, llevándose a Morgan.

* * *

 **B** ailaron por un buen rato, sí es que a sus ridículos movimientos y saltos carentes de coordinación alguna podía llamársele así. La banda era desconocida para la serpiente, pero tocaron algunas canciones muggles que creyó reconocer, y se sintió como una traidora a su época por disfrutarlas.

Frente a ella, Lily estaba más suelta que nunca, " _bailando"_ como una lunática y cantando/gritando la letra.

 _-You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life…_

Se preguntó si había alguna canción que su amiga no conociera. Le siguió el juego, haciendo caso omiso de los otros estudiantes y sus codos mortales. Luego de un rato, Dorcas y Marlene, quienes aparentemente habían abandonado a sus parejas, se unieron a la diversión. La rubia se quedó mirando a Lily y se inclinó hacia Morgan.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La metamorfomaga se encogió de hombros.

-Escuché que Black y Potter ya le metieron mano al ponche-dijo Marlene -;puede ser eso.

Era extraño. En ocasiones, Morgan estaba segura de que McKinnon la detestaba, pero en otras, la Gryffindor casi parecía una amiga.

Le quitó importancia, dándose esa noche de libertad antes de su siguiente reunión con Dumbledore, sus lecciones privadas con McGonagall, su plan para salvar a Regulus Black, y las interminables horas que pasaría en la Sección Prohibida buscando libros sobre horrocruxes.

Cuando se cansó, se alejó del montón de estudiantes y divisó a Remus y Sirius sentados en una mesa, mirando las festividades de brazos cruzados. Pettigrew no estaba con ellos, y la chica lo vio cerca de una bonita estudiante; parecía estar reuniendo el valor para hablarle.

Se dejó caer entre los dos chicos, y cuando Sirius le ofreció su bebida, la aceptó agradecida.

-¿No han salido a bailar?-ambos negaron con la cabeza, manteniendo la vista al frente -¿De verdad se la han pasado aquí sentados?-asintieron, y la chica sonrió burlona, terminándose el vaso y dejándolo sobre la mesa -¿Qué sucede? ¿No pueden conseguir una pareja?

Remus rodó los ojos, pero no parecía molesto ante la pregunta.

-No me gusta bailar-dijo simplemente, intentando quitarse las tupidas cejas falsas, que de seguro le debían estar dando comezón.

Morgan se volteó hacia su pelinegro favorito.

-¿Qué hay de tí, Black? ¿Tu encanto ya no funciona?

Le dio una sonrisa ladina, sus dedos rozando su hombro y haciéndola temblar. Debía ser la diferencia de temperatura, sí.

-Oh, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto-le dijo, su rodilla golpeando la suya brevemente sí insistes,...

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero al ver la mirada que Morgan le estaba dando, volvió a sentarse triunfante.

No dijo nada más, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su alrededor.

Más hacia el centro, Lily saltaba junto a Dorcas y Marlene, y un poco a su izquierda Alice bailaba con Frank, ambos muy acaramelados.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Morgan a Sirius, inclinándose hacia su costado y señalando a una rubia con la que James estaba bailando.

Morgan los había estado viendo por un rato, y le daba mala espina.

-¿Recuerdas que Cornamenta tenía una novia? Bueno, se pelearon, pero parece que todo está bien de nuevo.

Morgan frunció el ceño. Miró de regreso a Lily, pero la pelirroja no parecía notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al otro lado de Sirius, Pettigrew regresó desesperado, intentando llamarle la atención, y el pelinegro lo escuchó con desinterés mientras le le pedía " _consejos de mujeres"_. Morgan rodó los ojos; ¿qué tanto podía saber Sirius? Era extraña, la manera en la que Pettigrew parecía tener a Sirius en un pedestal; no podía evitar preguntarse cuando dejó de hacerlo, ¿fue antes o después de unirse a Voldemort?

Por suerte para ella, los patanes no olvidaban lo que Pettigrew le hizo, y aunque volvían a ser amigos, a Morgan le daba la impresión de que ya no lo incluían tanto en sus bromas.

Cerca de una de las paredes, vio a Dumbledore mascullando con McGonagall; apuntaban a James, y luego el director le pasaba algunas monedas.

-¿Que cuentas, Remus?-preguntó la bruja, volviéndose hacia el licántropo.

Remus se encogió de hombros, mirando la ceja falsa que se había arrancado con éxito con amargura. Parecía cansado, lo que le indicaba que la luna llena volvía a acercarse.

-No mucho. Estoy nervioso por cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

A Morgan no le interesaba mucho la clase, pero siguió preguntando.

-¿Está difícil?

Negó con la cabeza.

-El profesor Kettleburn tuvo un pequeño incidente y ahora necesitamos un suplente.

¿Pequeño incidente? Se preguntó ella, y al ver su mirada inquisidora, el chico se explayó.

-Parece que perdió la paciencia con un hipogrifo, y el animal le arrancó el brazo-se encogió de hombros.

-Ajá. Claro. Eso, eso sucede.

-Siento pena por los alumnos que lo vieron. Creo que un par siguen en la enfermería.

Morgan volvió a recostarse contra su asiento, maquinando. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca le agradeció a Hagrid por su ayuda aquella noche en La Casa de los Gritos. Mirando en dirección de Dumbledore, que en esos momentos parecía estar apostando con el profesor Slughorn, decidió que le haría una recomendación al semigigante. Tal vez podría hacer que su suerte cambiara un poco antes; después de todo, él fue el mejor profesor de cuidados que Hogwarts tuvo, incluso Daphne y Blaise lo admitieron (en la seguridad de la sala común, pasada la medianoche cuando los otros estudiantes ya dormían).

La pelirroja se levantó.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

Remus y Sirius negaron con la cabeza, y cuando Pettigrew abrió la boca, la pelirroja volteó y se alejó con rapidez.

Se sirvió un vaso de ponche, y al darle un trago, hizo una mueca. Pareciera que James ya le había puesto las manos encima.

Notó movimiento a su lado, y volteó para ver a Timothy, quien estaba a punto de servirse un vaso.

-Cuidado-advirtió que le pusieron vodka.

El chico se detuvo, regresando el contenido al recipiente y sirviendose agua en su lugar.

-Gracias-murmuró, evitando hacer contacto visual.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tomando otro trago.

-Seguro.

Timothy probó el agua y observó el líquido, dándole vueltas en su vaso. Parecía estar contemplando algo, y Morgan consideró volver con Sirius. También consideró preguntarle como estaba, pero decidió que probablemente no apreciaría la consternación.

-Ten cuidado con Bertram-advirtió en voz baja.

Ella volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

Timothy miró alrededor, claramente nervioso, y se llevó una mano a sus pantalones de vestir. Como la mayoría de los Ravenclaw, optó por no disfrazarse, en su lugar favoreciendo un traje tradicional muggle.

-Bertram está enojado por lo que pasó entre nosotros-susurró a las apuradas -, y está diciendo cosas...poco halagadoras sobre tí.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos, lista para sacar la varita y echarle una maldición que lo dejaría en la enfermería hasta pascuas del siguiente milenio.

-¡Nada! Creo que es su extraña manera de protegerme.

La chica bufó.

-Claro. Porque Aubrey es _taaaan_ desinteresado.

Timothy cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

-Mira,...

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Sirius, acercándose. Tenía los ojos clavados en el otro chico, pero se colocó de tal manera que Morgan quedó parcialmente escondida detrás de él.

-S-sí, todo bien-asintió Timothy, dando a su ex-novia una última mirada antes de alejarse.

Morgan lo vio yendo hacia su grupito de amigos, y vio cómo Bertúpido la miraba de arriba abajo, le decía algo a los otros chicos, y estos reían, mirando en su dirección en general.

-¿Te estaba molestando?

-Nop.

-¿Segura?-le preguntó él, sirviéndose ponche -Porque…

-Sirius, estoy bien-le interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos.

Consideró volver a la mesa, donde Lily había tomado su antiguo lugar y compartía su libro com Remus. Ambos leían las palabras avidamente, y parecían estar discutiendo algo, mientras James y su novia se movían hacia el borde del grupo de bailarines. El chico observaba a Lily y se movía de manera exagerada, como si quisiera llamarle la atención, mientras su novia le miraba mal.

A pesar de que los quería separados, Morgan se sintió mal por la chica.

Sin querer hacerlo, sus ojos volvieron al grupo de amigos de Timothy, y no le gustó los gestos que estaban haciendo en su dirección general. El castaño parecía incómodo, mirando hacia todos lados, mientras que Bertúpido reía a carcajada suelta, y los otros,...bueno.

No queriendo estar en la misma habitación que esos asquerosos, se dio media vuelta y marchó fuera del Gran Comedor, tan rápido como sus pies podían llevarla.

Tomó las escaleras y comenzó a subir, no estando segura de a donde se dirigía.

-¿Ana? ¡Merlín, corres más rápido de lo que esperaba!

Morgan se detuvo a tiempo de ver como Sirius subía las escaleras de tres en tres, intentando alcanzarla.

Se había olvidado de que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el pelinegro, deteniéndose a su lado como si subir las escaleras no hubiera supuesto esfuerzo alguno.

En ocasiones lo envidiaba.

-Nada, es que hay mucha gente ahí-dijo, apartando la mirada y continuando su ascendencia.

Si no le creyó, el chico no lo mostró, manteniendo su paso al ritmo del suyo.

-¿Quieres ir a la torre de Astronomía?

* * *

 **S** irius se sentó en el pretil, y Morgan lo miró temerosa.

-Te vas a caer.

-No va a pasar nada, Ana. Ven-le animó gentilmente, extendiendo una mano.

Morgan miró su mano, luego a la caída de más de doscientos metros, y finalmente a sus ojos. Sus ojos parecían plata derretida, y estaba segura de que no debería ser posible tener piedras tan cautivadoras.

Lentamente, tomó su mano. Apretandola con todas sus fuerzas, se subió la falda y trepó, pasando una pierna y luego la otra. Sujetándose con una mano, intentó no mirar abajo al voltear, y un grito se le escapó cuando Sirius intentó soltar su mano.

El Gryffindor rió suavemente.

-Está bien. Solo voy a ayudarte a dar la vuelta-le aseguró, rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

Morgan dio la vuelta, intentando confiar en que el zoquete sonriente no la dejaría caer.

Cuando finalmente estuvo sentada, clavó su vista en la luna y se aferró al hierro debajo de ella con manos tensas.

Sirius se movió hasta que sus costados estuvieron pegados, y la chica se sintió agradecida, pues la noche era una fría.

-¿No te da miedo caer?-le preguntó, pegándose a su lado tanto como podía.

Sirius negó, la mano sobre su cintura dibujando lentos círculos sobre la tela.

-No va a pasar nada.

-Pero sí…

-Ten un poco de fé, Ana-le dijo dejaría que cayeras.

La noche era hermosa, como la de una historia para niños; no del tipo en el que los monstruos esperaban en las sombras, sino que era el tipo de noche en el que uno esperaría que hadas y ninfas salieran de entre las plantas e inundaran el lugar en luz y risa.

Era sencillo olivar los horrores del mundo exterior.

-¿Crees que Evans dejará de odiar a Cornamenta?

Morgan le dio una mirada de soslayo.

-¿Acaso él te pidió que me interrogaras?-le preguntó, fingiendo suspicacia.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Nooo.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo responder sin delatarse, notando en el proceso que los ojos de plata de Sirius estaban clavados en ellos.

-No creo que lo odie en lo más mínimo. Solo espera a que crezca un poco.

-Entonces va a esperar hasta la vejez.

Lanzó una risita, cubriéndose la boca.

-Mira quien habla-le molestó, dándole un codazo.

Sirius colocó su otra mano en su cintura y simuló empujarla, pero Morgan entró en pánico. Gritó, empujó contra el pecho de Sirius, él chico no la soltó, y la fuerza los tiró a ambos.

Cayeron de la Torre de Astronomía aferrados al otro, Morgan intentando gritar de terror, pero sin encontrar las fuerzas, mientras que Sirius intentaba aferrarse a ella con un brazo.

 _-Vamos a morir-_ pensó ella, sintiendo como el sonido que su caída provocaba se mezclaba con el de su corazón, que latía con tal fuerza que casi le dolía -. _Vamos a morir. Vamos a morir._

Cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

Vagamente, escuchó a Sirius gritando algo, y unos segundos más tarde, su caída se detuvo de manera abrupta. La velocidad de la caída y el cese de esta provocó que un dolor agudo se disparara desde sus hombros, todo el camino hasta sus brazos y también su cuello.

El chico tenía un brazo enredado alrededor de ella, su mano presionando contra su pecho con tal fuerza que seguramente dejaría un moretón.

-Intenta,...intenta no moverte-le pidió el pelinegro, jadeando.

¡Ella no se estaba moviendo! No era su culpa que estaba colgando de un idiota a cien metros del suelo adoquinado del castillo.

La jaló hacia arriba, y Morgan sintió algo duro debajo de ella. Se acomodó sobre la escoba, escondiéndose contra el pecho de Sirius, quien rió de forma amena.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué golpe de adrenalina!

El chico rió con más fuerza, y Morgan se sentó derecha.

-¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA, SIRIUS ORION BLACK?! ¡PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡MALDITO!

Le quiso dar un golpe en el pecho, pero casi se cae de nuevo. Pegó otro grito, pero Sirius la agarró con facilidad, volviendo a acomodarla sobre su escoba.

Con su mano libre, guardó su varita en su bolsillo y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

Morgan le rodeó con ambos brazos, tomando la tela de su camisa con ambos puños y pegándose contra su cuerpo.

-¿P-p-p-podemos volver a la torre?-le pidió, temblando de miedo.

Sirius la sostuvo con gentileza, guiando la escoba hacia delante.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada-intentó calmarla.

Morgan no respondió, aferrándose a la camisa del muchacho como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sirius bajó la altura, pero aún estaban demasiado elevados para gusto de la pelirroja. Lentamente, sobrevolaron el patio del colegio.

-Creo que ese de ahí es James; creo que está teniendo suerte-señaló Sirius, pero ella no se atrevió a mirar, con el rostro escondido, su mejilla contra su pecho.

Notó que sobrevolaban el Bosque Prohibido, y la pelirroja se obligó a inhalar con tranquilidad, concentrándose en los sonidos provenientes a su alrededor. La brisa golpeando contra ellos, los centauros corriendo en alguna parte del bosque, y algunos estudiantes escabulléndose en busca de privacidad. Se enfocó en los latidos tranquilos del corazón del Gryffindor, quien no parecía afectado por su cercana experiencia con la muerte, silbando una melodía tranquila.

Uno de los brazos de Sirius permanecía sobre el palo de la escoba, pero pronto lo quitó, para poder sostenerla con ambos.

Morgan quiso gritarle por insensato, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

Besó su sien y le susurró que estaban a salvo, que no la dejaría lastimarse, y la bruja comenzó a relajarse.

Sobrevolaron el Lago Negro, y Sirius bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua, salpicándonos a ambos.

Morgan chilló, pero enseguida comenzó a reír, y el Gryffindor volvió a tomar altura, llevándola tan alto que el castillo parecía uno de juguete en la distancia.

Morgan se alejó un poco, observando sus alrededores, finalmente tranquila.

Sirius la observó por unos segundos; la manera en la que sus ojos, de un verde imposible, se ensanchaban asombrados ante la vista a su alrededor (supuso que no era una fanática de las escobas voladoras). El viento sopló en su rostro, provocando que su cabello volara hacia atrás, y la luna brillaba sobre ella, provocando un ligero brillo sobrehumano en su piel. Sonrió suavemente, notando que por primera vez, parecía estar en paz.

La brisa hizo que temblara, y se sintió mal por no tener algo con lo que cubrirla.

Morgan abrió los ojos y lo miró. Le dio una sonrisa brillante, y Sirius sintió como le robaba el aliento.

Estiró el brazo, posando su mano sobre su mejilla, y ella se inclinó ante el contacto. Sus dientes le dieron un apretón al costado de su mano, y el chico arqueó una ceja, sintiendo como la sangre se apresuraba a viajar al sur.

Morgan lo miró muy quieta, decidiendo qué tan mala idea sería rendirse ante los encantos del infame Sirius Black.

Le era imposible evitarlo, aunque ella no quería hacer tal cosa. Le alegraba el día con facilidad, y parecía tener un lote de paciencia y comprensión reservado para ella. La miraba de tal manera que le hacía sentirse cálida, y como si fuera la criatura más especial en la tierra.

Tragando nerviosa, y sin saber que estaba haciendo, Morgan se inclinó hacia adelante. Sirius la imitó y ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Sus narices se rozaron y ella se detuvo, mientras el chico esperaba a que tomara una decisión.

Morgan se inclinó un poco más, sus labios apenas tocando los de Sirius. Finalmente, los presionó contra los suyos, y Sirius le respondió con inesperada ternura.

Se besaron lentamente, saboreando cada momento. Morgan tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, y Sirius la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Morgan se acomodó hasta quedar de frente al muchacho, y éste colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos, acercándola aún más, hasta que sus piernas estuvieron sobre las suyas, y sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de explorar la tersa piel como si fuera un deleite que no volvería a tener.

Se alejaron por un momento, y sus lenguas apenas se tocaron cuando Morgan volvió a besarlo.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse. Sirius acarició su nariz con la suya, ganándose una risita a cambio.

Abrieron los ojos, ambos sonriendo como bobos, confiando en que la luna les guardaría el secreto.

* * *

" _Something in the way she moves,_

 _Attracts me like no other lover._

 _Something in the way she woos me,_

 _I don't wanna leave her now."_

 **E** ventualmente, Morgan convenció a Sirius de bajar, insistiendo en que las alturas le ponían incómoda.

Con un simple hechizo, el muchacho envió su escoba de regreso a su habitación. Le preguntó si deseaba volver al baile, pero Morgan negó, lo que pareció alegrar la noche de Sirius.

-Bien-le dijo, dándole una mirada que hizo que le subiera la temperatura -,no estoy listo para compartirte.

Se sentaron en el suelo, lejos del borde, y el Gryffindor alzó su varita, mascullando " _Accio radio"_ , y atrapando el pequeño objeto muggle con facilidad.

Morgan miró en silencio mientras el chico la encendía y estiraba la antena.

-¿Estás seguro de que agarra señal?

-Debería. Está encantada para eso.

Finalmente, él sonrió victorioso y subió el volumen, lo suficiente para que la melodía viajara por todo el lugar y se perdiera en el espacio, pero de manera que fuera posible mantener una conversación amena.

Sirius se recostó sobre los codos y observó el cielo, y Morgan acercó sus piernas a su pecho, rodeandolas con ambos brazos y apoyando su mejilla sobre su rodilla. Si a Sirius le incomodaba que ella lo observara fijamente, no lo dijo.

Era realmente un chico hermoso. No apuesto en el sentido varonil al que muchos aspiraban, ni al estilo de modelo de pasarela. Su cabello negro, lo más suave que Morgan hubiera tocado, le caía sobre los hombros de manera que parecía que pasó horas trabajando en el, pero ella sabía que el muy bastardo se despertaba de esa manera. Sus facciones no eran dignas de ningún artista, y la forma en la que las esquinas de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba era peligrosa, como si te atreviera a intentar no desearlo.

Morgan tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, dejando que su mano continuara el recorrido al bajar, apenas tocando su piel.

-Soy irresistible, lo sé-se mofó el chico, todavía mirando al oscuro cielo.

Quiso sonreír ante su egocentrismo. Al principio, lo encontró insoportable, pero luego de las pascuas algo cambió, y desde entonces no era más que adorable.

-Lo tienes más largo-le dijo en voz baja.

-¿De verdad? No lo había notado-dijo, dando a su cabello una mirada desinteresada -¿No te gusta?

-Hay más que agarrar.

Le dio una mirada de soslayo, invitandola a hacer algo insensato.

Morgan lo imitó, mirando el horizonte.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Se que es un día difícil-le dijo lentamente, como si no quisiera arruinar su humor.

-¿Qué?-se mostró confusa.

-Es el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres-le recordó con cuidado.

Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Lo recordaste?

-Tenme más fé, Ana-le pinchó un costado con el dedo, enderezandose que recuerdo. Recuerdo casi todo lo que dices,...a menos que sea algo para arruinarme la diversión.

-Adelante, arruina el momento-le dijo, sarcástica.

Sirius bufó, pero esperó una respuesta con los antebrazos sobre las rodillas; ahora era él quien la miraba.

Morgan suspiró.

-Estoy bien, supongo-luego de un minuto en silencio, añadió hay un dejo de esperanza.

-¿Esperanza?

-Mjm.

Morgan se inclinó, recostándose contra él, pero la canción cambió y Sirius se levantó de forma abrupta, casi enviándola al suelo.

-¡Ay!

-Vamos, baila conmigo-le pidió, extendiendo una mano.

Morgan miró la mano con mala cara, pero al final se rindió ante su mirada de cachorro y la tomó.

Inmediatamente, Sirius colocó una mano sobre su cintura (un poco más al sur de lo que se consideraría respetuoso) y con la otra tomó la de Morgan.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y ella uno atrás.

-Me estuve aguantando toda la noche-confesó, guiándola al suave ritmo de la canción, la cual la pelirroja desconocía.

-¿Para bailar conmigo?

Asintió, ajustando su agarre alrededor de ella hasta que estuvieron casi pegados.

-¿Por qué no lo pediste?

-Porque habrías dicho que no, por miedo a que James nos viera.

Le dio la razón. Era cierto, no quería causar conflicto entre ese par, mucho menos cuando los tendría que abandonar a todos.

Se miró el antebrazo izquierdo, donde debajo del guante color piel que cubría la cicatriz. Sus pensamientos amenazaron con oscurecerse al recordar que todavía tenía una misión que completar, y deudas que saldar.

-Sirius…

-¿Sí?

Bajó la mirada, apoyando la frente contra su pecho, conteniendo las lágrimas. Como deseaba que sus antiguos amigos estuvieran ahí con ella; de seguro tendrían buenos consejos.

Excepto Daphne. Daphne le diría que se dejara de dar más vueltas que perro para orinar y se pusiera salvaje con Sirius.

-Nada.

Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no sangrara, casi escuchando a su amiga rubia imitando a una gallina en su cabeza.

 _Maldita Daphne-_ pensó.

-¿Sabes como puedo ser un poco frustrante en ocasiones?

-¿Un poco?

-Shh, estoy intentando ser dulce-le dijo, intentando no sonreír ante sus tonterías.

Sirius fingió endurecer su expresión.

-Oh, sí, claro. Adelante.

Ella levantó la mirada. Se preguntó si confesar su amor era una buena idea, en especial en esos momentos, en los que los fantasmas de un pasado que todavía no tomaba lugar la perseguían.

-De verdad siento algo por tí-dijo al fin. Ser vaga sería mejor que lo recuerdes, sin importar lo que suceda mañana.

Bajó la mirada. La pelirroja no pudo descifrar lo que había en ella, pero finalmente, Sirius suspiró, rendido.

-Estar contigo no será fácil, ¿o sí?

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?

Se inclinó, dándole un beso que le robó el aliento.

-Supongo que al menos no tendré tiempo de aburrirme.

Rodó los ojos, pasando ambos brazos por su cuello, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello lacio. ¡No podía evitarlo! Esa melena era simplemente maravillosa.

-Merlín no permita que vivas un día mundano-se burló.

* * *

 **A** Sirius le costaba mantener sus manos para sí mismo, pero a la bruja no le importaba. Tropezaron por escaleras y pasillos en el camino de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor; el chico insistente en mantener sus labios sobre la chica.

Casi en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Morgan volvió a buscarlos, y abrió la boca de inmediato, sin siquiera intentar batallar por la dominancia. Dejó que la empujara contra la pared.

Morgan enterró los dedos en su sedoso cabello, tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y jalando suavemente hasta que se alejó.

Sirius no dejaba de sonreír, y era contagioso.

-No te lo he dicho-dijo, recuperando el aliento -,pero te ves exquisita esta noche.

Antes de que pudiera aceptar el cumplido, el chico se inclinó y alejó de nuevo, y la mirada de confusión de Morgan se convirtió en una de asco al verlo con una grosella entre los dientes.

-¡Sirius, que asco!

El chico solo rió, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, y Morgan pudo saborear la fruta que le acababa de robar.

Le pasó un brazo por el cuello y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, dejando que le acomodara una pierna alrededor de su cadera.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y pegaron un salto, alejándose del otro.

Remus los miraba con una expresión conocedora.

-Cuidado. James está cerca-les advirtió.

Menos de cinco segundos después, escucharon los gritos de Lily.

-¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, POTTER, NO SALDRÍA CONTIGO NI AUNQUE TUVIERA QUE ELEGIR ENTRE TÍ Y EL CALAMAR GIGANTE! ¡ERES UN CERDO ARROGANTE QUE PIENSA QUE EL MUNDO LE DEBE TODO Y QUE NO TIENE QUE PAGAR CONSECUENCIAS POR SUS ESTÚPIDAS, ESTÚPIDAS ACCIONES!

Pareció hacer énfasis en la última parte de su discurso, pero la Slytherin no estaba segura, habiendo sido aturdida con los gritos de banshee de la prefecta.

Sirius se robó un último beso, ante lo que Morgan le pegó en el costado y Remus suspiró.

-Estás tentando la suerte, Canuto-le dijo, justo cuando Lily y James doblaban la esquina.

-Pero Florecita…

-¡BASTA!

La adolescente parecía estar a punto de echarle una maldición.

Lily se detuvo junto a Morgan y la tomó del brazo, alejándola de Sirius con una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la metamorfomaga, mirando entre sus padres.

-Mi Florecita no me quiere-dijo James, haciendo un puchero en dirección de Lily, quien fastidiada, rodó sus ojos.

-Llámame así una vez más, Potter, y te juro que te…

-¿Por qué no entramos?-sugirió Remus de que Filch nos encuentre aquí.

Asintieron de acuerdo, dándole la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, quien protestaba que era la cuarta vez que la despertaban esa noche.

-Necesito mi sueño de belleza, ¿saben?

-¿Para qué? Es un retrato.

Miró a Morgan con desagrado.

-Escúchame, niña…

-Godric-dijo Sirius de manera despreocupada, y la mujer les permitió la entrada.

Morgan estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario respecto a las patéticas contraseñas que los leones elegían, pero mantuvo silencio, recordando que la contraseña del mes siguiente para los Slytherin sería "supremacía".

-¿Todavía te vas a quedar en nuestra habitación?-preguntó Lily, esperanzada, mientras se sentaban en el sofá frente al fuego.

Habían acordado tener una pijamada luego del baile, idea de Lily, quien apenada confesó que nunca estuvo en una.

Morgan no pudo evitar preguntar por Alice, Marlene y Dorcas, ante lo que Lily le respondió que ella no había sido incluída en su pequeño grupo hasta el curso pasado.

La Slytherin no sabía si las otras tres Gryffindor se unirían a la pijamada, pero no le importaba. Con Lily era más que suficiente, y se aseguraría de enseñarle todos los juegos ridículos y vergonzosos que ella, Daphne y Tracey habían inventado con el pasar de los años, todas apretujadas en la misma cama rodeadas de un encantamiento silenciador para que Parkinson y Bulstrode no las escucharan.

Sirius se sentó a su otro lado, y ella casi lo reprimenda por su _sutileza._

Le dio su afirmativa a Lily, y los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, para luego comenzar a hablar de la música del baile, con Remus haciendo aportes aquí y allá, y James todavía haciendo puchero, sentado en el suelo al estilo indio.

-Se viene tu cumpleaños-comentó a Sirius.

El pelinegro intentó tomar su mano, con cuidado de que nadie lo notara, pero Morgan la apartó con una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Quieres algo en específico? Diecisiete es un número especial-le dijo.

Ella cumplió diecisiete en una ocasión, y aunque era algo tonto, no podía esperar a volver a cumplirlos. Tal vez incluso podría llegar a celebrar con su familia.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, desalentándola. No tenía idea de que regalarle, y el idiota no le estaba ayudando.

-No tienes que darme nada, Ana-le dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

-¿Seguro? ¿No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que quieras?-le insistió, casi desesperada por una pista.

Le dio una mirada lasciva.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, hay varias cosas que se me vienen a la mente-dijo en voz baja y ronca, sus ojos oscureciéndose momentáneamente.

Morgan ladeó la cabeza, alejando toda fantasía de su mente. Su propuesta, por perversa que fuera, le había hecho pensar en algo.

Era descabellado, muy arriesgado, pero el tren había zarpado, y estando alrededor de Sirius le era difícil ignorar a su traicionero corazón.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Acabo de tener una idea.

* * *

 **N/A: La verdad es que para esta altura de la semana esperaba haber publicado dos capítulos, pero el lunes me sucedió algo que me dejó un poco mal, y no pude encontrar fuerza para escribir por un par de días, a pesar de que sabía casi exactamente como quería que pasara todo.**

 **El susto de la Torre de Astronomía no iba a pasar, pero creo que necesitaba una risita o dos luego del par de días que tuve. No me arrepiento; la verdad es que quedó mejor de lo que esperaba.**

 **En el capítulo sucede lo que yo quería que sucediera, pero no de la forma que planeaba, y no toooodo lo que iba a incluir. Oh, well…**

 **La verdad es que iba a dejar el beso para dentro de dos o tres capítulos...pero Morgan y Sirius se me revelaron.**

 **Disfruten estos momentos, porque estoy planeando lo que va a suceder cuando dejen Hogwarts, y ya elegí a un par de personajes para matar *inserte risa diabólica***

 **Saludoooooos!**

 **PD: ¿Qué piensan que Morgan le va a regalar a Sirius en su cumpleaños?**


	30. Capítulo 28

**Nat-Marie:** Me pregunto que te va a pasar cuando Morgan y Sirius hagan el "Tango del Diablo" xD ¿Voy a tener que usar un tablero de Ouija para que sigas leyendo?

Oye, hay una preguntita al final del capítulo, pero creo que se cual va a ser tu respuesta :p

No me canso de escucharlo/leerlo xD, y confieso que es gran motivación para seguir escribiendo!

Me encuentro mejor, gracias :)

 **CouslandGW:** Me alegra que la estés disfrutando!

Soy de Uruguay. Tú?

See, algunas cosas se me escapan, pero intento que el español sea lo más "general" posible.

 **Sara:** Gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: C de Coraje, C de Confianza**

 **1° de Noviembre, 1976**

Durante pociones, James y Sirius intentaron sentarse detrás de las pelirrojas, pero Rosier y Greengrass les ganaron el lugar.

James estuvo a punto de enviarle una maldición, pero Morgan lo detuvo con un gesto cortante.

La presencia de sus compañeros de casa le daba mala espina, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, por lo que continuó su charla con Lily, quien desde la noche anterior no dejaba de quejarse de James, quien aparentemente estaba usando a su novia para ponerla celosa. Esto no cayó bien con la pobre chica, quien de nuevo, pasaba a ser la ex del pelinegro; ni con Lily, quien ese día le lanzó una maldición danzante en su camino al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

Morgan suspiró; no estaba de humor para tantas quejas ese día. La noche anterior casi no pudo pegar un ojo. Pasó un buen par de horas levantada con Lily, tomando tontas pruebas de tontas revistas para brujas adolescentes, y jugando el juego favorito de la serpiente. Para la ocasión, le había robado muestras de variadas pociones al profesor Slughorn (James estaría orgulloso de ella). El juego fue inventado por Daphne y era sencillo. Colocas varias pociones en frascos sellados, de manera que no puedas ver el líquido ni olerla. Tomabas una al azar y la bebías de sopetón...y luego se esperaba, a ver qué sucedía.

En una ocasión, Tracey acabó en la enfermería, y dos semanas después estaban repitiendo el juego.

Morgan esperó con ansias a que Lily fuera la que tomara el veritaserum, pero la otra chica decidió que el juego era demasiado arriesgado antes de llegar a esa poción.

Cuando finalmente se metieron en la cama de la prefecta, esta cayó dormida antes de que su cabeza golpeara la almohada, pero Morgan solo se durmió cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por las ventanas. Pasó un buen par de horas suspirando e intentando no moverse, pensando en los labios de Sirius Black sobre su piel. En un par de ocasiones, debía admitirse a sí misma, estuvo a punto de largarse a reír como niña tonta. A pesar de que el chico descansaba en el otro extremo de la torre, todavía podía sentir sus manos en su espalda, y el contorno de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentados sobre su escoba.

Delante a su izquierda, vio a Sirius sentado de lado junto a James para estar de frente al muchacho, con un codo sobre la mesa. Una pose muy casual, uno no pensaría que fue premeditada. Cada tanto le lanzaba una mirada, sus ojos poseídos por un brillo extraño, y Morgan intentaba hacer caso omiso de su existencia.

El profesor Slughorn entró al aula y fue directo al frente de la clase, agitando su varita, provocando que un texto apareciera en la pizarra, ocupando toda su superficie. Les dijo que copiaran lo que veían y que usaran el resto de las dos horas para preparar el Elixir para Inducir Euforia.

-Quien prepare la mejor poción, se llevará una muestra de Felix Felicis.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Lily cambió, pasando de irritada a concentrada, copiando el texto de la pizarra a velocidad inhumana.

En la fila de la izquierda, vio como James y Sirius casi saltaban, volteándose hacia el otro por unos momentos para mascullar algo. Los puños de James descansaban sobre la mesa, y la postura del chico indicaba que estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no estallar. Enseguida se pusieron a trabajar con vigor.

Ni Merlín sabía que harían esos dos con esa poción, y Morgan no quería averiguarlo.

-Ahora agrega las espinas de puercoespín-indicó Lily, leyendo el libro.

Morgan hizo como le decían, y luego se alejó del caldero con un suspiro. Esa cosa le daba calor. Se arremangó la camisa y se ató el cabello en un moño alto, sin molestarse en volver a hacerlo cuando varios mechones se le escaparon.

-¿Lils? Creo que hay que revolver hacia el otro lado-le corrigió dubitativa, pues esa sería la primera vez que su amiga cometía un error en esa clase.

Continuó revolviendo hacia el lado contrario como si estuviera en piloto automático, sus ojos entrecerrados dándole un aspecto de reptil. Se inclinó hacia ella, hasta que su rostro estuvo tan cerca de su cuello que Morgan se sintió extremadamente incómoda.

-¿Eso es un chupón?-preguntó, apuntando al lugar con un dedo -¿Y ese también? ¿Qué hay de ese? ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Morgana Lily Edevane?

La miró con reproche.

-Dime que tú y Alberts no están juntos de nuevo. Ese pobre chico…

-¡Calla! ¡Calla!-le urgió, el cabello rosa de nuevo suelto en su prisa por ocultar las marcas. Ese día, como muchos otros, no se había mirado al espejo al ir al baño.

Al escuchar el escándalo, Remus y Pettigrew levantaron la vista de su poción para mirarlas; podía sentir las miradas de Rosier y Greengrass sobre ella.

-¡Morgan!

-Me caí en las escaleras.

Ella la miró desesperada. ante lo que Lily desistió, pero no sin darle una mirada que dejaba en claro que hablarían de eso más tarde.

* * *

 **S** nape se ganó el Felix Felicis, para la desgracia de James y Sirius.

Slughorn reunió a toda la clase al frente del salón, y obligó a Snape a pararse a su lado mientras le entregaba la poción.

-Hacía años que no veía tanto talento, muchacho-le felicitó, dándole el pequeño vial con una sonrisa rechoncha. La expresión de Snape no cambió, observando un punto sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros con desinterés.

El profesor le dio el vial, y Snape lo aceptó sin darle siquiera una mirada.

A su lado, Lily exhaló frustrada, como si intentara imitar a un caballo.

-¿Qué?-inquirió su amiga, desganada, ajustando su agarre en su libro. No podía esperar a la noche; su cama la llamaba a gritos.

-Yo quería ganar-masculló, apretando el libro de texto contra su pecho.

-¿Qué habrías hecho con el premio?-preguntó Morgan curiosa, asintiendo en dirección del profesor, que todavía no soltaba a Snape, y no dejaba de hablar sobre las hazañas que estaba seguro cometería en el futuro.

-No lo sé-respondió luego de meditar por un momento solo quería ganar.

Morgan notó que James, Sirius y Pettigrew miraban a Snape con desprecio y mascullaban algo, mientras Remus sacudía la cabeza en desaprobación.

Pronto, el profesor los dejó salir.

Morgan tenía una hora libre antes de su clase de runas, y planeaba usarla para terminar su tarea de astronomía, que debía entregar esa noche.

Lily volvía a quejarse del comportamiento de James en el baile, y la Slytherin estaba tan ocupada fingiendo que prestaba atención, que no notó cuando alguien envió un pequeño maleficio en su dirección.

La roca del suelo se desprendió y la chica tropezó, cayendo al suelo. Estiró las manos, impidiendo que su cabeza colisionara contra el suelo.

-¡Oh, Merlín!-exclamó Lily, apresurandose a su lado.

Al escuchar un par de risas y bufidos, ambas levantaron la vista, encontrándose con Snape guardando su varita, mientras que Nott y Greengrass reían a sus lados y Rosier la miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillando divertidos.

Lily le ayudó a levantarse, y los merodeadores se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Te lastimaste?-pregunto James, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Morgan negó con la cabeza, acomodándose su uniforme, rezando a Merlín y Morgana porque su falda no hubiera volado mucho.

El grupo de seis se volteó una vez más a tiempo de ver como los Slytherin le daban la espalda y marchaban escaleras abajo, rumbo a la sala común.

James alzó la varita, pero Morgan colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo, sacando la suya.

Apuntó al viejo bolso de Snape.

 _-Wingardium Leviosa-_ pensó, moviendo la varita de la manera adecuada.

Del bolso salió flotando un libro sin que Snape lo notara, y con malicia, Morgan lo tomó en ambas manos.

-¿Para qué quieres el libro de pociones de Quejicus?-le preguntó Sirius, haciendo a un lado a Lily para acercarse a ella -La grasa lo habrá hecho ilegible.

-Je, je. ¡Buena esa, Canuto!-rió Pettigrew.

Morgan los ignoró, abriendo la primera página y luego mostrándoles.

Los ojos de James y Sirius se iluminaron como un árbol de navidad. Remus tosió para ocultar su risa, y Lily se cubrió la boca con la mano. Incluso Pettigrew parecía divertido, pasándose las manos por los ojos, como si no creyera haber leído bien.

" _Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo."_

Con una risa encantada, Sirius tomó el libro de las manos de Morgan y fue detrás de los Slytherin, canturreando:

-Oooooohhh, su alteza. Se le olvida algo, alteza.

Los Slytherin voltearon, y los ojos negros de Snape se abrieron en horror al ver el libro en manos del Gryffindor.

James se acercó.

-Oye, Quejicus, no sabía que teníamos una celebridad entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Querías mezclarte con los plebeyos?

Sirius resopló.

-Por favor. Creo que exageraste un poco, Quejicus. Verás, la plebe se baña de tanto en tanto.

Snape sacó la varita, al igual que sus compinches, pero Lily y Remus se pusieron entre medio.

-¡Ya basta!-habló la prefecta -Veinte puntos menos, Slytherin. No me hagan darles detención.

-¡Pero si no hicimos nada!-se quejó Greengrass.

-Hicieron que Morgan cayera. Pudo haberse lastimado-habló Remus tranquilamente.

-¡Ella robó el libro de Snape!-devolvió Nott.

-No, no es cierto. Lo encontré en el suelo-se defendió ella.

-¡No puedes probarlo!

-Sí puede-James sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos la vimos.

Con la excepción de Pettigrew, los Gryffindor asintieron, y los Slytherin se marcharon con mala cara.

Sirius lanzó el libro, golpeando a Snape en la cabeza.

-Ups. Lo siento, Quejicus. ¿Significa que seré ejecutado por traición?-antes de que el chico respondiera, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y le tiró un beso con la mano , Majestad.

* * *

 **2 de Noviembre, 1976**

Con un suspiro exasperado y una expresión que no daba lugar a preguntas ni comentarios, Morgan esperó de brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientras del otro lado del escritorio, el profesor Dumbledore encantaba el objeto que la bruja le había entregado. Se rehusó a decirle para que lo quería, pero el anciano sospechaba, pues se la pasaba tarareando lo que la adolescente reconoció como baladas de Sinatra.

Naturalmente, le preguntó porque no le llevó el objeto a la profesora de Defensa, pero Morgan dijo que le tenía más confianza a él. Además, la nueva profesora parecía tener algo de aberración por las serpientes, siempre haciéndoles las preguntas difíciles, o impidiendoles la participación en clase.

-¿Ha hecho algún descubrimiento en estas últimas semanas?-le preguntó, moviendo la varita alrededor del pequeño objeto no haber estado disponible para reunirnos, Morgan. Descubrir los horrocruxes y sus paraderos sigue siendo alta prioridad, pero me temo que últimamente, me he visto más involucrado en asuntos del Ministerio.

-¿Tiene que ver con todas las desapariciones, señor?

-Me temo que sí. Parece que las acciones de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort están asustando a varios funcionarios de alta jerarquía, y es mi deber mantener a cada uno de mis estudiantes a salvo, sin importar el tipo de sangre que corra por sus venas.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, mirando por la puerta abierta del balcón. Dumbledore no dijo nada más, lo que debía significar que no estaba en libertad de discutir lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo dentro del Ministerio. La forma en la que implicó al cuerpo estudiantil en la frase de manera tan espontánea le dejaba saber que el gobierno intentaba interferir con el colegio de nuevo.

Solo esperaba que no se repitiera la situación con Umbridge; algo le decía que no soportaría otro año de morderse la lengua.

-También están intentando callar los periódicos-dijo ella.

-Así es. Afortunadamente, el editor de El Profeta no se deja intimidar con facilidad.

-Entonces Voldemort no irá tras él,pero el Ministerio sí.

-Bien pensado, Morgan-felicitó el director sin pestañear, todavía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo efecto, Voldemort quiere que todos sean conscientes de sus acciones y su poder, lo que provoca que el Ministerio pierda credibilidad.

Morgan bufó. ¿Alguna vez la tuvo?

-Muy bien. Esto está listo-dijo, posando la varita de sauco sobre el escritorio y pasándole el objeto probarlo si lo desea, aunque tomo orgullo en mi habilidad con encantamientos protectores.

Ella lo tomó de sus manos, guardándolo en el bolsillo externo de su mochila. Se levantó de la silla y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo, guiándola hacia la puerta.

-Cuando tenga un par de horas libres para estudiar los recuerdos, se lo dejaré saber-le dijo el anciano , me temo que me espera una reunión con un posible candidato al puesto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se le encendió la lamparita, y fingiendo inocencia, dijo:

-¿Sabe, señor? En mi época, Hagrid es el profesor, y de verdad es bueno.

-¿Hagrid, eh?-lo consideró, sus ojos azules brillando detrás de sus gafas. Morgan se acomodó las suyas, deseando poder quitarsela. La maldita cosa le pesaba sobre la nariz -Mmm. Interesante-con un ademán apresurado, le abrió la puerta temo que en este momento estoy corto de tiempo, pero si no es mucha molestia, podría dejarme una recomendación antes del fin de mes.

Morgan asintió, decidiendo para sus adentros que su recomendación vendría en la forma de recuerdos.

* * *

 **3 de Noviembre, 1976**

La bruja tenía las mañanas de los miércoles libres, por lo que se levantó cerca de las diez y pasó por la cocina, donde Lankey le tenía preparado el desayuno.

La elfina se la pasó merodeando alrededor de la bruja, preguntando si había algo más que pudiera hacer por ella e intentando hacerle repetir plato.

Con el estómago lleno, Morgan le dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, emocionada ante la idea del ensayo de metro y medio que McGonagall les había asignado sobre la transfiguración humana; pero temiendo la hora en la que tendría que comenzar la tarea de estudios antiguos.

Se dirigió hacia su mesa usual, una que estaba asilada del resto, entre dos estantes y junto a una ventana con vista a la cabaña de Hagrid y el Bosque Prohibido.

Se detuvo por un momento al ver una alta y elegante figura con cabello negro sentada ante la mesa, dándole la espalda.

Se relamió los labios, recordando los besos que compartieron la noche del baile, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes.

Se acercó en silencio, y rodeó a Sirius con sus brazos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-le felicitó en voz alta y jovial, apretando su agarre sobre el muchacho.

Sirius pegó un salto, pero al notar de quien se trataba se relajó en el abrazo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dijo ía no tengo canas.

Morgan miró hacia los lados, y cuando confirmó que no había nadie cerca que pudiera verlos, se sentó sobre el regazo del Gryffindor y lo tomó de la corbata, atrayéndolo en un beso ferviente.

No lo había besado desde la noche del baile, aunque las ganas no le habían faltado. Tampoco debería estar haciéndolo, pero Sirius era irresistible.

Le respondió con entusiasmo, una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la otra sobre su pierna, tocando la piel que ni su falda ni sus largas medias podían ocultar.

Morgan echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los afectos de Sirius se movieron hacia su cuello, y casi se le escapa un pequeño gemido cuando sus dientes rozaron su cuello, justo sobre su pulso.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a esto-masculló Sirius, corriendo sus labios por el largo de su cuello.

Su respiración le hizo cosquillas, y Morgan se alejó con una risita, dándole un último beso y quitándole el cabello del rostro.

-Tengo tu regalo-le dijo -.¿Podemos vernos en la Torre de Astronomía luego de clase?

-Ana, no era necesario que me consiguieras nada.

-Cállate. Nos vamos a encontrar, te voy a dar tu obsequio, y te va a gustar.

La sonrisa ladeada que le dió indicaba problemas, y tuvo que suprimir la necesidad de empujarlo sobre la mesa y montarlo en ese lugar.

Tragó con dificultad.

-¿Sabes? Te ves atractiva cuando te pones mandona-le dijo, ante lo que ella rodó los ojos.

-Espero que estés faltando a clases para ayudarme con mi tarea.

* * *

 **S** aliendo de transfiguraciones, Morgan cruzó caminos con Regulus, quien la estuvo buscando con una duda. La adolescente se sentó con él en un aula vacía y se quedaron hasta haber aclarado todo. El chico le agradeció de manera rígida y le dejó saber que todavía no terminaba con la lista de lectura, pero que en cuanto lo hiciera se lo dejaría saber.

También le siseó cuando le llamó "Reg".

Durante la cena, James envió varias invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sirius, que tomaría lugar el viernes (Morgan estaba segura de que ese par vivía para las fiestas), y pareció hacer bastante obvia la exclusión de Slytherin.

La invitaciones le consiguieron una semana de detención con McGonagall, pues al abrirlas escupían confetti y de estas salía la emocionada voz de James, gritando a todo pulmón sobre como su mejor amigo finalmente podría comprarle alcohol al resto. En tan solo un par de minutos, el Gran Comedor había sido inundado por la voz del chico y la jefa de casa de Gryffindor marchaba hacia el culpable.

James tendría una semana extra de detención.

James se quejó, y luego intentó coquetear con la profesora para librarse del castigo pero eso solo provocó que le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor.

Lily rodó los ojos, sujetando la cuchara con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento se doblaría.

-Bien hecho. A este paso, Slytherin va a ganar la copa de las casas-espetó.

Morgan le dio una mirada mordaz.

-Sin ofender.

-Tarde.

* * *

 **4 de Noviembre, 1976**

Luego de la clase de astronomía, Morgan se ocultó en un pequeño pasillo olvidado, esperando a que Sinistra bajara de la torre antes de escabullirse.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando una estridente voz la sobresaltó.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Una serpiente fuera del nido. Una serpiente fuera del nido-canturreo Peeves, apareciendo delante de la bruja, flotando desde debajo de las escaleras.

Giró sobre sí mismo, sonriendo como un maniático.

Morgan sacó su varita.

-¿Que quieres, Peeves?

El Poltergeist también _reía_ como maniático.

-¡Je, je, je! Escucho a Filch acercándose.

Morgan gruñó. Sí Filch o ese apestoso gato suyo la encontraban, tendría que ir a detención con el squib. Ella hizo un buen trabajo por más de siete años evitando al hombre, y no pensaba romper racha en ese momento.

Peeves flotó a su alrededor.

-Hueles demasiado bien, reptil-le dijo que necesitas en una pequeña bomba fétida o dos.

-Peeves-le amenazó, apuntando al poltergeist con su varita -,si me haces algo, le diré al Barón Sanguinario.

Ante la mención del fantasma de Slytherin, los ojos semi-transparentes del fantasma se ensancharon tanto que pareció una caricatura.

-¡Oh! Dudo que a mi buen amigo le importe una asquerosa mestiza poca cosa.

Se preparó para gritar a todo pulmón.

-Le diré al Barón que estás molestando a todos mis compañeros.

El poltergeist le dio una mirada sucia y salió disparado por una pared, dejándola sola una vez más.

Suspirando aliviada, Morgan continuó ascendiendo por las escaleras hasta dar con la cima de la torre, vacía a excepción de ella.

Esperaba que Sirius no tardara, ni que se hubiera olvidado de ella. Palpó su bolsillo, asegurándose de que su regalo estuviera ahí.

Se sintió algo tonta. Tal vez debió conseguirle algo mejor.

¿Qué pensaría del obsequio? En especial luego de lo que sucedió durante el baile, y esa misma mañana. No habían hablado de ello, pero deberían.

Morgan se sentía culpable por ir a las espaldas de James con su mejor amigo, pero ya había probado el fruto, y no era conocida por su autocontrol.

Escuchó pasos y volteó, alejándose de la varanda y viendo como Sirius aparecía en la cima de las escaleras con el cabello algo revuelto de la carrera, pero viéndose tan bonito como siempre.

En cuanto la vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y cruzó el espacio en un par de zancadas, tomándola en sus brazos. Morgan dejó que la levantara, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Se miraron por un momento, y al siguiente tenían los ojos cerrados y se estaban besando.

De haberlos visto alguien, habría pensado que no se veían desde hacía años, y no solo un par de horas.

Se separaron y el Gryffindor la depositó en el suelo con suavidad, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre su cadera.

-¿Cómo se siente ser mayor de edad?-le preguntó, tomando un paso hacia atrás por cada uno que Sirius tomaba hacia adelante, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

La mirada intensa del muchacho nunca se desvió de la suya, y a pesar de la corriente que pasaba por la torre, la bruja se sintió acalorada.

-Se siente bien, supongo-se encogió de hombros, su pulgar dibujando un patrón sin orden sobre la piel expuesta donde su blusa se había levantado llegar tarde; James no se quería dormir.

Lo decía como si fuera un padre exasperado, y Morgan lo encontró adorable.

Morgan suspiró, sus dedos trazando un camino desde su sien hasta su mentón. Podía sentir una insípida barba intentando abrirse paso.

-Tengo tu obsequio-le dijo, tragando el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta , en realidad son _obsequios_.

-Ana-suspiró, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de la bruja decía enserio: no tienes que darme nada.

-¿Entonces porque viniste?

Lo podía sentir sonriendo contra su hombro, y cuando sus labios se posaron sobre la piel, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Quería verte.

Se alejó de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

Era una idea estúpida. Se le estaba pegando lo Harry.

Aún así, respiró hondo, dispuesta a continuar.

-He estado pensando en tu regalo por un tiempo -confesó, observando la oscura noche, iluminada por la luna creciente. Se acercaba la luna llena, y como todos los meses, sentía pena por el pobre Remus quería darte una tontería que luego olvidaras, pero imaginé que tampoco querrías algo ostentoso.

Sirius no dijo nada, y tampoco escuchó pasos, por lo que asumió que seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

Morgan volteó, sus preocupados ojos verdes buscando los curiosos de Sirius.

Volvió a tragar y abrió la boca, pero tardó un par de segundos en poder sacar sonido alguno.

-Quiero probar lo que significas para mi-le dijo, tomando un paso en su dirección , quiero estar contigo, pero no estoy segura de estar lista del todo, y no quiero que me arregles.

-No quiero arreglarte-le aseguró él, haciendo comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la última palabra. Se acercó a ella, tomando sus antebrazos entre sus manos quiero estar a tu lado, y ayudarte cuando lo quieras. Y darte tu espacio cuando lo necesites, aunque la idea no me resulte tan atractiva.

Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza en la última parte, y los ojos de Morgan se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar. ¿Quién diría que Sirius Black podía ser tan dulce?

Se puso de puntas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tomando un paso hacia atrás, se llevó una mano a la manga de su camisa.

-Decidí darte algo que no he regalado desde hace años.

Inhalando profundo, se soltó el botón de la camisa y la arremangó, estirando el antebrazo, exponiendo su más grande vergüenza.

Sirius se acercó con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, y se detuvo en seco al ver la palabra grabada a filo en la piel de porcelana.

 _Bastarda._

A plena vista se podía ver que había sido hecho con magia negra, y Morgan vio como Sirius estiraba sus manos dubitativo, tomando el antebrazo con delicadeza y pasando sus pulgares por las letras.

-¿Qué, quién hizo esto?

-Una mortífaga-le dijo, escuchando, dentro de su cabeza, la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange; viendo como Draco apartaba la mirada, fingiendo que no podía escuchar sus plegarias juró amarme, pero no podíamos ser vistos juntos porque toda su familia trabaja para Voldemort.

Con la mano libre, se quitó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Nos atraparon. Estaba con mi hermano y un par de sus amigos y nos llevaron ante ellos-Sirius parecía estar en trance, con los ojos clavados en la cicatriz -Una de ellos me hizo esto, y Draco la dejó.

Se volvió a pasar la mano por el rostro, pero fue en vano. Cuando volvió a hablar, le temblaba la voz.

-Le rogué que me ayudara. Le rogué que me matara, pero él se sentó ahí sin poder mirar mientras Hermione y yo éramos torturadas.

No dijo nada más, esperando que la muy resumida versión de los sucesos de esa noche de abril fuera suficiente para que entendiera, para que tuviera paciencia.

Sirius seguía observando las letras que sobresalían de manera irregular. Se llevó el antebrazo hacia el rostro, y también se inclinó para poder besar las letras.

Morgan lo miró confusa, pero no intentó alejarse. Le desconcertaba la carencia de repulsión del muchacho ante la asquerosa cicatriz, pero también le entibió el corazón. Cuando el chico levantó la vista, soltó su antebrazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, plantando un firme beso en su frente y envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

Morgan le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, el peso sobre sus hombros apenas un poco más tolerable.

Pero no estaba mal, no estaba para nada mal.

Se quedó en la seguridad de los brazos de Sirius por...no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaron en esa posición, pero no quería soltarlo. Algo en su toque le hacía sentir segura, como si ni el propio Voldemort pudiera lastimarla.

-Gracias por contarme-habló Sirius, su voz amortiguada, rostro enterrado en la salvaje jungla que la pelirroja tenía por cabello.

Ella asintió, dándole un último apretón antes de separarse. Sonriendo, se secó las mejillas.

-Lo siento. Es tu cumpleaños, y yo lo arruino con esa anécdota.

No era una simple anécdota. Una anécdota no tendría mucha importancia, sería nada más que una historia divertida que compartir en una fiesta con amigos; pero era una Slytherin, y sus momentos de vulnerabilidad escasos. Sus muros volvieron a subir, pero solo hasta la mitad.

-No digas eso. Me alegra que me lo hayas contado-le dijo, sinceridad derrochando de su voz.

Morgan asintió y se sentó contra la pared, Sirius siguiéndola enseguida. Se acurrucó a su lado, y el chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros, protegiéndola del frío.

A ese paso, ambos acabarían en la enfermería,

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño sobre. El papel era rosa, del que había usado para enviar el regalo de Lily la navidad anterior, pero era el único que tenía.

Se lo entregó a Sirius.

-Ten. Es tu otro regalo.

El chico lo aceptó fácilmente.

-Mm, mi color.

Se enderezó para abrirlo, y Morgan sintió como su propio cabello se tornaba rosa. Ese regalo era algo tonto.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Sirius, elevando el brazalete, trenzado con hilo chino.

-Se supone que es una serpiente. ¿Ves? Esa es la lengua-se rascó la nuca e intentó arrebatarle el objeto mi primer intento, y no tuve tiempo de hacer otro. Dame, te daré algo mejor luego.

Sirius se alejó.

-¡Fuera, bruja!-le dijo, estirando un brazo con el brazalete fuera de su alcance encanta. Me lo voy a quedar.

-¿D-de verdad?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sip. Ahora ayúdame-le dijo, colocando su muñeca delante de su rostro y ofreciéndole el brazalete.

Morgan se lo colocó, y mientras Sirius lo admiraba bajo la luz de la luna, la pelirroja volvió a acurrucarse contra su costado, encontrando que estar a su lado se sentía natural.

Se preguntó, brevemente, si eso había sido así siempre.

* * *

 **5 de Noviembre, 1976**

-No se está concentrando, Potter-reprendió McGonagall, caminando alrededor de la bruja.

-¡Qué sí!...señora.

McGonagall frunció los labios pero no dijo nada.

Morgan suspiró frustrada, sudor en su frente y cayendo por su espalda. Llevaban más de una hora, y lo único que consiguieron fue que le salieran colmillos.

No cabe decir, que dolió como un condenado cuando la profesora la arregló.

La mujer escocesa se sentó ante su escritorio.

-Usted es una metamorfomaga.

No era una pregunta, pero Morgan respondió con un simple:

-Sí.

-Se supone que la transformación debería ser mucho más sencilla, Potter. No entiendo…-se calló a media frase, sus ojos iluminándose de repente -Dígame, Potter, ¿qué tan buena es controlando sus emociones?

-Uh, creo que soy buena.

-Cuando se enoja, o se siente triste, o asustada, ¿experimenta algún cambio?

-Bueno, puedo cambiar mi color de cabello a voluntad. A veces, también puedo hacerlo con mis ojos; pero es raro que cambien por su cuenta.

La profesora alzó una ceja.

-¿A voluntad dice? Interesante.

-¿Qué es?

McGonagall volvió a levantarse y se acercó a ella con un plato con galletas de jengibre. Morgan tomó dos y se zampó la primera de un mordisco.

-Bueno, la gran mayoría de los metamorfomagos experimentan cambios físicos fácilmente. Es una característica que los deja en evidencia con regularidad.

Morgan asintió, recordando como el cabello de Nymphadora Tonks se tronaba rosa cada vez que veía al tío Remus.

Recordar a la bruja le puso triste, pero alejó todo pensamiento de ella, volviendo al presente.

-Ajá.

-Tal control sobre la habilidad, y la limitación que usted posee, indica que hay algo en su cabeza que la está bloqueando -luego de dudar por un momento, la profesora preguntó :-.Dígame, Potter. Cuando era pequeña, ¿que sucedía cuando algún aspecto físico cambiaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaban los adultos a su alrededor?

Morgan pensó en el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia, y su expresión se oscureció.

Era cierto. De niña, le resultó difícil controlar su habilidad, incluso en la escuela muggle. Cada vez que tenía un accidente, o cuando cambiaba su apariencia para hacer a Harry reír, sus tíos la encerraban en la alacena bajo la escalera por semanas.

Morgan recordaba el pánico que sentía en ese pequeño lugar, día y noche en el exterior, pero siempre noche donde ella estaba. Recordaba con claridad su escandaloso llanto, pidiéndole a sus tíos que la dejaran salir, prometiendo que no volvería a suceder.

Recordaba la sensación del aire no llegando a sus pulmones, de la interminable oscuridad, y Harry intentando consolarla desde el otro lado cuando sus tíos no estaban cerca.

Recordaba la sensación de que sus días de encarcelamiento no llegarían a su fín, y recordaba llamar a sus padres a gritos, pidiéndoles que la sacaran de ese lugar.

McGonagall debió notar el cambio en su expresión, pues muy tensa, asintió una vez.

-Mis tíos odian la magia-confesó, su voz temblando.

-Ya veo.

Le ofreció un pañuelo bordado a mano, pero Morgan lo rechazó. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

La mano de la profesora se posó sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón gentil.

-En ocasiones, cuando nos sentimos amenazados por lo que nos rodea, intentamos suprimir nuestros poderes-comenzó a explicar, caminando entre los pupitres vacíos ocultarlos, pero con el tiempo estos crecen, y como un animal salvaje, intentan liberarse.

-¿Está hablando de los Obscurus?-preguntó Morgan, mordisqueando la segunda galleta desganada.

McGonagall asintió.

-En efecto. Pero asumo que la razón por la cual usted no se está transformando en uno es porque no suprimió su magia en sí, sino una habilidad secundaria que viene con ella.

-¿Qué sugiere que haga?

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarla mucho, Potter-se lamentó la profesora está en su cabeza, y sólo usted puede hacerlo resurgir.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, sintiendo, claro.

* * *

 **M** organ y Lily se encontraban en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor hablando amenamente. El culmpeañero todavía no llegaba, y ambas concordaban en que se traía algo entre manos.

Morgan no quería admitir que había puesto algo de esfuerzo en su apariencia por Sirius; pero había puesto algo de esfuerzo en su apariencia por Sirius. Era ridículo. El ya la había visto con el rostro hecho un desastre presa del llanto, y ella lo había visto moribundo; intentar arreglarse no tenía punto.

Aún así, pasó un buen tiempo encerrada en el baño (y ganándose un par de gritos e insultos por parte de sus compañeras de dormitorio), y luego otro cantidad considerable de minutos eligiendo su vestimenta, intentando dominar su cabello, y aplicando algo de maquillaje.

El estilo de maquillaje en esa década era muy diferente al del futuro, y le llevó un buen rato conseguir algo acorde con la época pero discreto. Después de todo, no quería que se notara que estaba intentando.

-Hey, Morgan. Te ves muy linda-halagó James, deteniéndose frente a ambas chicas para ofrecerles un vaso de plástico con bebida de naturaleza cuestionable -¿Ese vestido es nuevo? ¿Te peinaste?

Ella se aclaró la garganta, intentando aparentar normalidad. Gracias a merlín, recordaba el hechizo para deshacerse de las marcas que cierto bateador le había dejado en el cuello.

-Yo siempre me peino-le dio una mirada sucia, tomando el vaso.

James se encogió de hombros, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans cuando Lily tomó el otro vaso.

-No se nota.

-¿En donde está Black?-preguntó Lily, mirando alrededor de la habitación -¿No debería estar aquí? Es su fiesta, después de todo.

James sonrió, y las pelirrojas se pusieron nerviosas. Eso no era bueno.

-Ya vendrá, ya vendrá. Ya conocen a Can...a Sirius; es una reina del drama-dijo con un pobre tono místico, sacudiendo las manos frente a su rostro.

Con una última sonrisa preocupante, se alejó en dirección de Pettigrew, quien parecía ser el encargado de la música.

En un sofá, Morgan vio a Remus hablando con Dorcas, o al menos, intentando. El chico no dejaba de hacer gestos salvajes y de removerse en su lugar; algo poco característico del rubio.

Morgan miró al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos, sintiendo la tentación de subir y ver que tramaba Sirius...y tal vez asaltarlo en el proceso.

-Oye, tú y yo tenemos unas cosillas que discutir-comenzó Lily casualmente, apoyando un hombro contra la pared. Todavía no probaba la bebida.

Morgan dio un gran trago a la suya, sabiendo que ya no podía huir de la conversación. La había evitado desde la clase de pociones, cambiando el tema cada vez que la prefecta intentaba preguntar, pero era cuestión de tiempo hasta que eso dejara de funcionar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Le dio una mirada, como si dijera "No te hagas la estúpida ahora".

-Esas curiosas marcas que tenías en clase el otro día -dijo, señalándose el cuello -.Y la que te ví ayer durante el desayuno.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Ya déjate de juegos, Morgan. Por favor, dime que Timmy y tú no volvieron. Ese pobre muchacho ha sufrido lo suficiente…

 _Bien, arranquemos la bandita de un tirón._

-Me enrollé con Sirius la noche del baile-escupió -.Y anoche.

Lily abrió la boca, la cerró, y repitió. Repitió de nuevo. Y una vez más, por si las moscas.

-¿Sirius Black?

-¿Acaso hay otro en este colegio?

 _¿O en el planeta? No es un nombre muy común._

El rostro de Lily cayó, y Morgan sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. En los ojos de Lily, casi idénticos a los suyos, claro como el día, brillaba la decepción.

-Oh, Morgan. No _él_ -se quejó, apartando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó, temiendo que Lily se enojara con ella. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus maneras mandonas. Lo último que quería era pelear con ella de nuevo -No es tan malo cuando lo conoces, ¿sabes? De hecho, es bastante decente.

-¡Eso es lo que quiere que pienses!-insistió, golpeando el suelo con su pie en frustración -Morgan, sabes que hace lo mismo con todas las chicas. ¿Qué va a pasar dentro de una semana o dos cuando se aburra de ti?

La serpiente cambió el peso de un pie al otro, intentando ahuyentar la inseguridad que acechaba a su alrededor.

-No creo que se vaya a aburrir tan rápido.

Lily rodó los ojos.

-¿De verdad? Mira, solo lo digo porque eres mi mejor amiga…

-Soy tu única amiga, Lily-espetó cortante, tirando todo pensamiento de reconciliación por la ventana.

La leona ignoró la interrupción.

-¡Mira a Marlene! Ella es más del tipo de Black y a duras penas duraron menos de dos meses.

Morgan apretó la mandíbula, rehusandose a llorar, sintiéndose humillada y dolida.

-Pues, lamento que no creas que soy suficientemente buena para alguien como él.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir-atajó Lily, dando un paso en su dirección e intentando tomarla del brazo.

Morgan se la sacudió con violencia.

-¡No! Es exactamente lo que quisiste decir. ¿Sabes? Por eso todos te evitan. Si te bajaras de tu pedestal de tanto en tanto, tendrías más amigos, señorita yo-no-cometo-errores.

-Morgan…-fue el turno de Lily de mostrarse dolida, pero intentó acercarse a ella de nuevo.

-¡Déjame sola!

Morgan se marchó en dirección de James, ignorando las miradas de los que habían escuchado su pequeño grito.

James alzó ambas cejas hasta que desaparecieron en su línea de cabello y se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó, mirando brevemente a Lily y Alice; la última parecía estar consolando a la primera.

Morgan asintió tiesa, e intentó sonreír cuando su hermano le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Hey, ¿tengo que jugar una broma pesada a alguien?

Le dio un codazo, para luego inclinarse más en su abrazo.

-No. No es nada, de verdad-intentó asegurarle, aunque sabía que James no le creería.

Le besó la coronilla.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres ayudarme con la música? Colagusano se fue a perseguir una chica de cuarto. La pobre criatura se veía aterrada.

-Claro. Seguro.

La guió hacia el improvisado puesto, donde un tocadiscos esperaba con un vinilo ya en lugar.

Morgan reconoció el nombre de la banda y se preguntó qué estarían planeando.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijo James, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los costados -¡Bienvenida al gran, al misterioso...rincón de los vinilos!-se aclaró la garganta, poniendo en un rostro estirado y voz de anciano altanero -Es hora de un exclusivo recorrido. Por aquí, señorita, verá el tocadiscos, encantado para amplificar el volumen. Y por aquí verá la música cuidadosamente seleccionada por un grupo de nobles caballeros.

Morgan ocultó una sonrisa, y dejando caer su fachada, James se encogió de hombros.

-Ya está.

La chica rió por lo bajo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Ah, pero te hice reír.

-Apenas.

-Me conformo-le quitó importancia al asunto con un ademán de la mano, pasándole una botella de whiskey de fuego , pero ni se te ocurra decirle a mamá que te dí eso.

-No soy idiota-respondió, aceptando la botella, bebiéndose los contenidos del vaso de un trago, y llenándolo con whiskey.

Hizo una mueca mientras se rellenaba el vaso, sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Alguna vez has estado ebria?

-Nop.

James sonrió encantado.

-Esta noche promete ser interesante.

En ese momento, Remus se acercó a ellos.

-Ya viene-avisó con urgencia.

James hizo a un lado su propia bebida.

-¿Qué esperas? Ve, ve, ve.

Remus se fue en dirección opuesta, donde un pasillo oscuro daba lugar a la sala común. Llamó la atención de los invitados, y conteniendo la risa, anunció que el cumpleañero estaba llegando.

Las luces bajaron, y a Morgan casi se le caen las medias cuando la misma canción del baile, "Dancing Queen" comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

-Ay, santo Merlín-suspiró.

Remus se hizo a un lado, y por el pasillo asomó Sirius…

...Montando un caballo blanco con un cuerno falso.

El pelinegro sonreía como si los otros alumnos fueran sus súbditos y debieran adorarlo.

-Gracias por venir, gracias por venir. Lo sé, me veo fabuloso.

La canción continuaba sonando, y Morgan estaba segura de que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

De todas las cosas ridículas y extravagantes que pudo haber hecho, ¿eso fue lo que eligió?

Comenzó a reírse.

Sirius bajó del caballo y gritó a James, diciéndole que era hora de que empezara la fiesta.

Morgan siguió riendo mientras la canción cambiaba, algunos comenzaban a bailar, y Sirius paseaba por la sala saludando a varios invitados.

No era necesario decirlo, pero su gusto en hombres iba mejorando.

* * *

 **-¿** Cómo la estás pasando?-preguntó una voz junto a su oído.

Morgan tembló y se volteó, dándole la espalda a un James borracho, que intentaba convencer al resto de que era un venado. Se encontraba en el suelo a cuatro patas, y pedía que le alimentaran hierba.

-Sha ban a beeer-decía, levantándose y derrumbando a Remus en el proceso.

Ambos comenzaron a reír histéricos.

Morgan lo miró de pies a cabeza, sintiendo una familiar calidez en su zona sureña. Iba vestido de negro, y aún con sus simples pantalones y su camiseta favorita de Led Zeppelin se veía elegante.

 _Y apetitoso-_ murmuró una voz en su cabeza, que curiosamente sonaba como la de Daphne.

-No está mal-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Vio a Lily junto a Alice, Frank y Dorcas. La pelirroja inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, ahogándose con la bebida de su vaso. Cuando este estuvo vacío, hicieron contacto visual por un momento.

Morgan no pensaba disculparse.

-¿No está mal? ¡Ana! Vives para herirme, ¿no es así?-preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella.

-El resto parece estar disfrutando-le dijo haciendo un gesto, abarcando la sala.

Sirius continuó inclinándose hacia ella, brazos a cada lado, acorralandola contra el respaldo del sofá.

-No me importa que el resto se esté _disfrutando_ -le dijo, sus intensos ojos atrapando lo suyos.

Con la cabeza un poco ligera, Morgan le dio una sonrisa gatuna, tomándolo de la camiseta y acercándose hasta que sus torsos se rozaron.

-¿Quieres compensarme?-le preguntó, en lo que esperaba fuera una voz seductora.

Pareció funcionar, porque Sirius tragó, sus ojos oscureciendo y manos posándose sobre sus caderas.

-Por supuesto que quiero.

La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer-le dijo, enderezándose.

-Ajá. Loquesea-habló con rapidez.

-¿Lo que sea?

Comenzaba a disfrutar ese jueguito.

-Bien. Vamos.

Con una última mirada en dirección de James, quien seguía rodando en el suelo con Remus y Pettigrew, lo guió hacia las escaleras.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Lily los miraba mal, y que Alice la tomaba del hombro, impidiendo que se acercara a ella.

Decidiendo que no dejaría que la noche fuera arruinada, guió a Sirius hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Apenas terminaron de subir las escaleras cuando Sirius la volteó con brusquedad, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y estampando sus labios contra los de ella.

Morgan dejó que su lengua invadiera su boca, y peleó por la dominancia, sus manos deslizándose debajo de su camiseta, sintiendo la piel debajo.

Sirius tembló, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella y tomando pasos a ciegas. La bruja dejó que su mano subiera, y cuando Sirius abrió la puerta, tomó la tela y le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta.

Tomó pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Sirius se acercaba a ella con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y trancando con un hechizo. Dio un paso en su dirección, y Morgan tomó dos hacia atrás, queriendo molestarlo.

-Ven aquí-le animó, curvando un dedo, y alejándose cuando él se acercó.

-Ana…-advirtió.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía sus brazos a su alrededor, sus manos recorriendo todo lo que alcanzaban, y sus labios descendiendo por su cuello hasta el escote de su vestido.

Volvió a acorralarla contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y flexionando las caderas.

Morgan gimió al sentir que estaba más que listo para ella. Su mano viajó al sur, y Sirius gruñó cuando comenzó a acariciarlo.

Como pudo, impaciente, le quitó el cinto y bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

Morgan empujó a Sirius hasta que él fue la presa contra la pared, y con sus labios sobre los suyos, jaló los pantalones del muchacho.

Se separó de él, mirando abajo por un momento y relamiéndose lentamente. Se puso de rodillas, y Sirius enarcó una perfecta ceja.

-No, ejem, no tienes que hacer eso.

Lo miró con deseo, dándole una sonrisa que esperaba nadie más viera. Nunca.

-Oh, pero quiero hacerlo.

Él chico no protestó.

* * *

 **I** ntentando recuperar el aliento, Morgan dejó que una sonrisa soñadora se apoderara de sus facciones, sintiendo como Sirius le volvía a subir las bragas y se estiraba hasta alcanzar su labios. Morgan lo besó, sintiendo su propio sabor en su boca, y Sirius se dejó caer, medio cuerpo sobre ella y el resto sobre su cama.

Con la vista clavada en un poster de una mujer semidesnuda sobre una motocicleta, sintió los dedos del Gryffindor jugando con su cabello.

-Me gusta cuando cambia de color-le dijo, su voz rasposa.

Morgan no tenía que mirarse al espejo para saber que su melena salvaje había cambiado de su característico rojo intenso a un púrpura profundo.

Se estiró sobre ella hasta llegar a su mesa de luz, y de el cajón sacó un paquete de cigarrillos muggle. Abrió el paquete y sacó uno junto con un encendedor. Morgan no entendía para qué quería un encendedor pudiendo usar la varita, pero no vociferó su pregunta.

-Uuuh, ¿así que soy digna de uno de esos?-le preguntó con sorna, recordando lo que le había dicho en una de sus fiestas el verano anterior.

La sonrisa lobuna no se borró de su rostro, aún cuando se llevó el cigarro a los labios e inhaló, encendiendo la maldita cosa.

Despidió el humo y brevemente, le pasó el dedo índice por el contorno de la nariz.

-Ana querida, creo que eres merecedora de la caja entera.

Rodó los ojos, esperando que su en cabello púrpura no aparecieran secciones rosa.

-Por favor, no. Ese vicio es asqueroso.

Sirius se dejó caer a su lado, y Morgan se acomodó para hacerle espacio, dejando que sus piernas se entrelazaran.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una prima que tiene una hija pequeña, y también es metamorfomaga-le informó muy revoltosa, y su cabello siempre está cambiando de color. El mínimo cambio de ánimo lo provoca-le dio otra calada -¿Eso es algo que todos controlan con la edad?

Morgan comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, de repente se sentía nerviosa en su presencia, lo que en su opinión era ridículo, especialmente considerando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eh, la profesora McGonagall dice que no es normal-le confesó, recordándose internamente que prometió darle su confianza que tengo que permitirme sentir, que no es sano y piensa que eso me ayudará a "encontrar mi animal interior".

-Ya veo-respiró Sirius, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Morgan se acomodó contra su costado, pasando un brazo por su torso, una calidez sobrecogedora asentándose sobre ella cuando Sirius besó su frente.

-Ana, ¿puedes prometerme algo?

-Mientras no involucre algún juego perverso.

-Aw, pero ya tenía el lubricante listo.

Le dio un pequeño golpe, sintiendo como su pecho vibraba debajo de su mejilla, preso de la risa.

-Ya en serio-continuó, su tono cambiando una vez más que vas a cuidarte más; si no por mí o Evans, entonces por James. No lo dice pero está preocupado.

-No hay razón para preocuparse.

-¡Sí, claro! Y Peter es virgen.

-¡Ew! ¿En serio?-se enderezó para poder mirarlo de frente -¿Pettigrew?

Sirius estaba riendo de su expresión disgustada.

-Sí. La pobre chica lo evita como la peste. Creo que en la oscuridad no lo vio muy bien.

-Agh, no necesitaba saber eso.

Se inclinó, tomando la manta que descansaba a los pies de la cama y tapándose con ella, volviendo a acomodarse junto a Sirius luego de asegurar de que él también estuviera cubierto.

-Creo que no le agradas mucho.

Bufó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-James siempre quiere incluírte en cualquier cosa medianamente peligrosa que planeemos hacer, y Peter no dice mucho, pero su rostro es fácil de leer.

Morgan se encogió de hombros.

-No le puedo agradar a todo el mundo-intentó evadir el tema.

-No, no todos pueden ser como yo.

-Estás buscando una golpiza.

Morgan bostezo, intentando pegarse más al costado de Sirius. Lo sintió moverse, probablemente para deshacerse del cigarrillo, y un momento después su otro brazo estaba debajo de la manta, moviendo la pierna de la pelirroja hasta que esta descansó sobre su cadera.

Su mano pasó por su pantorrilla, sobre la cicatriz que Remus le había dejado el año anterior.

-Eres una verdadera idiota-le dijo con suavidad.

Morgan abrió un ojo.

-Vaya. Yo pensaba que eras experto en halagos.

Sirius no sonrió.

-Tienes esto por mi culpa-dijo, acariciando la cicatriz, lo que provocó que Morgan temblara -, ¿cómo pudiste perdonarme? Te pudo haber mordido, te pudo haber matado.

Morgan abrió el otro ojo, posando una mano sobre la mejilla de Sirius.

-Pero no sucedió-le explicó en voz baja, luchando contra el sueño que dejar de sentirte culpable.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Yo no te culpo, al menos ya no-sonrió con pereza, bostezando ás, creo que aprendiste la lección.

-Creo que soy muy afortunado-le dijo, buscando sus ojos cansados -; y Evans también. No se porque no estuvieron pegadas a la cadera esta noche, pero si sé que en un par de días van a andar juntas de nuevo, arruinando la diversión de los demás.

-Sirius…

-Ana…

-Eres imposible.

-Mira quien habla.

El Gryffindor se acomodó sobre su costado, maniobrando con la varita para correr el dosel de su cama, y aferrándose a la Slytherin con fuerza.

Respiró el aroma a jazmines que emanaba de la chica y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **N/A: So,...se podría decir,...que Sirius tuvo un final feliz xD**

 **...Sí, esto no va a durar.**

 **¡NO LES MIENTO! El segundo que termino de escribir la escena de la entrada de Sirius a la fiesta, empieza a sonar la canción en mi tele. Tuve que tomarme un par de minutos para reírme y disfrutar la música, porque nadie ignora a ABBA. O sea, es pecado.**

 **¿No sería gracioso si James entra y ve a su hermanita/hija con Sirius en esa posición tan comprometedora?**

 **Lalalalalalalala, recuerden que les prometí sufrimiento este curso, porque está a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **PREGUNTA: Sí me diera la cabeza para escribir un one-shot, o two-shot, en un universo alterno donde Sirius no muere, Harry gana y Morgan acaba con el Sirius mayor: ¿lo leerían?**

 **Buenas noches! O buen día, lo que sea en donde estén leyendo.**


	31. Capítulo 29

**Sara:** Gracias por leer!

 **Nat-Marie:** Jeje, ya subí la primera parte ;)

¿Qué es un guamaso?

Entonces con el One-Shot ya te mueres definitivo, jejejejejejej

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Rosier Se Pone Espeluznante.**

 _ **31 de Julio, 1987**_

 _-¡Levántense! ¡Levántense, par de vagos!_

 _Morgan pegó un salto, abriendo sus cansados ojos de golpe, sintiendo como el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. No le gustaba despertarse así, la sensación de miedo no se le iba en todo el día._

 _Desafortunadamente para ella, era una ocurrencia frecuente en la residencia Dursley._

 _A su lado, Harry se frotó los ojos y se sentó, tomando sus gafas y colocándoselas._

 _-Buen día-le dijo la niña a su hermano, quien a cambio le dio una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó._

 _Morgan asintió con vivacidad. Harry siempre le estaba preguntando eso, pero ella aprendió que si tía Petunia la escuchaba hablando con honestidad, se ganaría varios gritos y la marca de una mano en su rostro._

 _-¡Arriba! ¡El desayuno no se hará solo!_

 _Harry abrió la diminuta puerta y salió de la alacena, pegando un pequeño salto para salir de la cama. Sosteniendo la puerta, esperó a que su hermana desenredara las piernas de las sábanas y saliera antes de volver a cerrar._

 _Morgan quería ir al baño, no iba desde la noche anterior. Dio una mirada a las escaleras y se removió sobre sus piecitos. Tía Petunia gritó de nuevo, y la pelirroja decidió que podía aguantar un rato más._

 _En la cocina, el tío Vernon leía el periódico antes de irse a trabajar, y su tía fingía lavar unos platos, pero los mellizos sabían que estaba espiando al vecino por la ventana._

 _-¡Tú!-le dijo a la niña, pegándole en el pecho al pasarle un pulcro plato amarillo la panceta._

 _Sus pasitos repiqueteando contra el frío suelo de cerámica, Morgan se detuvo ante el horno e hizo el plato a un lado. Colocó una pequeña mano alrededor de la gruesa asa del sartén y siseó cuando una gota de aceite aterrizó sobre su dorso. Dio una mirada furtiva a su tía, quien estaba demasiado ocupada metiendo su gran nariz donde no le incumbía como para escucharla. Eso era bueno; a tía Petunia no le gustaba cuando los mellizos se quejaban de que algo dolía._

 _Decía que eran unos flojos malagradecidos, que no merecían estar en su prestigiosa casa, pero que no había remedio porque eran familia._

 _Morgan no sabía lo que "prestigioso" significaba, pero si eso era la casa de los Dursley, no podía ser bueno._

 _Harry ya estaba barriendo el suelo, la escoba más grande que él, y cuando sus tíos no estaban mirando le sacó la lengua._

 _Morgan rió, pero se dio la vuelta y volteó la panceta cuando su tía la miró._

 _Tomó la espátula y se puso de puntas, intentando servir la panceta en el plato. Ese día, nada se le cayó al suelo, lo que era un alivio._

 _Dejó la sartén sobre la hornalla y la apagó, tomando el plato cálido y llevándolo hasta la mesa donde tío Vernon, cien kilos de grasa y otros cien de brutalidad, esperaba tranquilo._

 _-Ya era hora-gruñó con la boca llena de huevos revueltos, sin siquiera apartar la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo a buscar el correo._

 _Morgan hizo como le decían, caminando por el pasillo alfombrado hasta la puerta. Abriéndola, miró a un lado y luego al otro. Todas las casas eran iguales, dos plantas, paredes de ladrillo macizo y tejas oscuras. Todas las casas tenían un pequeño garaje a la izquierda. En la casa de enfrente, el vecino regaba el césped, y junto a esa casa, una mujer de traje salía a las corridas con cuatro niños: tres varones y una niña._

 _El cartero se acercaba, y Morgan salió al sol para recibirlo._

 _El hombre se llamaba Clark y tenía una sonrisa amable. Siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba, y ella siempre le mentía._

 _Tío Vernon decía que el hombre era un cartero porque era un bueno para nada. Harry le dijo que de no ser por ese "bueno para nada", no recibiría su "tonto correo"._

 _Lo único que comió esa semana fue lo que Morgan pudo robarse y pasarle a escondidas en la noche, ya segura de que sus tíos dormían._

 _-¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¡Es la pequeña Morgan Potter!-sonrió Clark, dientes algo amarillentos expuestos en una sonrisa sincera._

 _Clark se quitó su gorro y se sacudió el cabello, tenía bastante, y era de un agradable tono arenoso. Sus ojos castaños brillaban mientras se arrodillaba a su altura._

 _Morgan se animó al verlo._

 _-No te ví ayer-le dijo Clark casualmente hermano tuyo no es tan simpático._

 _-Je, je-rió Morgan, no sabiendo qué decir. Solo el día anterior, la dejaron encerrada en la alacena porque Dudley dijo que ella le hizo tropezar._

 _Por supuesto, ella no hizo tal cosa, pero su inocencia no era de gran importancia en esa casa. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, se cansó de gritar y se durmió._

 _-¿Adivina qué tengo?-le preguntó Clark emocionado._

 _-¿Correo?-le devolvió con otra pregunta la niña._

 _Clark rió por lo bajo, metiendo la mano en su bolso._

 _-Sí, pero también tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, ¿ok? Los otros niños de la calle se pondrán celosos._

 _Morgan hizo una pequeña mueca, su naricita frunciéndose de manera adorable._

 _-¿Le puedo decir a Harry?_

 _Clark fingió pensarlo, mirando al cielo con un dedo golpeando contra su mentón._

 _-Sí, supongo que puedes. Después de todo, esto es para ambos._

 _De su bolso, Clark sacó dos chupetines. Los ojos verdes de la niña se iluminaron._

 _-¿Son para mi?_

 _-¿Para quién más, ratoncito?_

 _La llamaba así porque era pequeña, aún para su edad. ¡No era justo! ¡Era más alta que Harry!_

 _Morgan los aceptó, sintiéndose tímida de repente._

 _-Gracias-le dijo, bajando la mirada y contemplando los dulces como si no los recibiera seguido._

 _No los recibía seguido._

 _-Uh, ya me olvidaba-continuó Clark, mientras Morgan se guardaba los chupetines en el bolsillo de sus viejos shorts todavía algo dubitativa, como si pensara que Clark podría arrepentirse y pedirselos de regreso. De su bolso sacó una bolsa llena de cubos de chocolate con una moña rosa -¡Feliz cumpleaños, ratoncito!_

 _Morgan miró la bolsa de chocolates con la boca echa agua, luego a Clark._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-¡Por supuesto!-le dijo, empujando la bolsa contra su pecho con más gentileza que la de tía Petunia no olvides compartir con tu hermano. Con tu primo no, ese ya come demasiado. Oinc, oinc._

 _Morgan sonrió suavemente, pero no tomó la bolsa._

 _-Vamos, Morgan, tómala. Son de los que te gustan, los que tienen caramelo dentro._

 _Sabía que le gustaban esos porque en una ocasión Harry encontró un billete olvidado en la calle y se escabulló para comprarlos. Los mellizos se habían sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol en un parque para comerlos lejos de Dudley, y Clark, quien estaba paseando con una muchacha alta y rubia, se detuvo para hablar con ellos._

 _-G-gracias-le dijo, su manita cerrándose alrededor de la bolsa de plástico. Lo miró apenada yo no te dí nada en tu cumpleaños._

 _Clark sonrió, pasando sus dedos gruesos por el cabello de la niña, intentando desenredarlo. Morgan se preguntaba sí así sería tener un padre._

 _-¡Claro que sí!-desmintió el hombre diste un abrazo muy grande._

 _-Eso no es un regalo._

 _Clark se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió la boca en una gran "O"._

 _-¿Qué no,...? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡A mi me encantan los abrazos!_

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-En serio-asintió solemne í que ya sabes que regalarme el siguiente mayo._

 _-Clark, para mayo ya me voy a olvidar-se quejó la niña, dando una pequeña patada al piso._

 _El hombre rió, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás._

 _-Te haré acordar, ¿te parece?_

 _-Mmm, ok-se encogió de hombros._

 _-¡Morgan! ¡¿En dónde te metiste?! ¡Los arbustos no se podan solos!_

 _Morgan miró hacia atrás por un momento, y cuando se volteó, Clark ya estaba de pie, mirando hacia la puerta abierta con una expresión oscura. Volvió a bajar la mirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Recuerda guardar eso-le dijo, y le dio un par de sobres. Uno blanco, otro más grande y amarillo . Para tú tío._

 _-Ok. Nos vemos, Clark-le saludó con la mano como pudo, mientras él se alejaba por la entrada y seguía calle arriba._

 _-¡Nos vemos, ratón!_

 _Morgan volteó, acomodándose los sobres bajo un brazo y sosteniendo la bolsa bajo el otro. Estaba bastante llena, tal vez le durarían varios días, o ella y Harry podían usarlos cuando los Dursley se enojaran y los enviaran a la cama sin cenar._

 _-¡MORGAN!_

 _-¡Ya voy!_

 _Entró a la casa, y mientras cerraba la puerta, vio a un gato gris atigrado mirándola fijamente. El gato movía la cola, que la tenía encrespada; pero entonces se levantó y se fue, llevándose lo que parecía ser un mapa entre dientes._

 _La niña cerró la puerta y volvió por el mismo pasillo alfombrado, deteniéndose por un momento para abrir la puerta de la alacena._

 _-¡¿Qué es eso?!_

 _Alguien la empujó y con un un jadeo, cayó sobre la pobre excusa de cama que compartía con Harry. Sintió cómo le arrebataron la bolsa._

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Miren lo que tenía Morgan!-gritó Dudley, entrando en la cocina con pasos retumbantes._

 _Morgan se enderezó y lo siguió._

 _-¡Eso es mío!-intentó quitarle los chocolates, pero su primo la volvió a empujar, provocando que esa vez cayera al suelo._

 _Harry hizo a un lado la escoba y se apresuró para ayudarle a levantarse._

 _-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién te lo dio?-preguntó rápidamente tía Petunia, mirando la bolsa de chocolates despectiva._

 _Dudley la miraba como el cerdo que era._

 _-Son míos. Un regalo de cumpleaños-le dijo la niña, levantándose con ayuda de su hermano._

 _Se masajeó la espalda baja, donde le dolía por la caída._

 _-_ _¿Tú?_ _¿Quién te daría un regalo de cumpleaños?-preguntó tía Petunia, con ese tono asqueroso que hacía que los ojos de la niña se humedecieran, y se sintiera como si todo lo que hacía estuviera mal._

 _-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Dudley, como si la sola idea fuera ridícula._

 _Morgan asintió._

 _-Hoy tenemos siete, tía Petunia-le dijo la niña, tragando. No quería que tirara los chocolates cartero dijo que era un regalo, para Harry y para mí._

 _-¿Para ustedes?-bufó tía Petunia, ojeando la bolsa una vez más._

 _Sonriendo de forma poco favorecedora, le dio la bolsa a Dudley y le acarició la mejilla._

 _-Aquí tienes, mi cielo. ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas mientras miras tus caricaturas?-le dijo con voz dulce._

 _Harry se puso enfrente a su hermana._

 _-¡Pero no son de él!_

 _El humor de tía Petunia volvió a cambiar en un parpadeo, mirando a Harry como si fuera un parásito._

 _-Cállate o no comerás hasta el lunes. Ahora ve a lavar la ropa._

 _Las manitos de Harry se cerraron en puños. Detrás de él, Morgan comenzó a llorar y se cubrió el rostro, sintiéndose extremadamente sola y olvidada._

 _La puerta del microondas se abrió, y el vidrio de una de las ventanas se rompió. La pelirroja no tenía que mirar para saber que su cabello se había puesto azul._

 _-¡No fuimos nosotros!-se apresuró a decir Harry, escuchando como los pasos del tío Vernon aceleraban sobre sus cabezas, haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar rápido._

 _-¿Quién más pudo ser? Cosas raras pasan cerca de ustedes todo el tiempo-espetó tía Petunia._

 _-¡Son unos anormales!-les señaló Dudley con los dedos sucios y chocolate en las comisuras de la boca._

 _Ante esa palabra, el llanto de Morgan aumentó._

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-la voz del tío Vernon se acercaba más y más._

 _Harry tomó a su hermana de la mano y se la llevó hasta la alacena. La niña forcejeó, sabiendo lo que se venía._

 _No quería estar encerrada. No quería estar encerrada._

 _Harry la empujó dentro y se metió detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta._

* * *

 _ **E**_ _ventualmente, luego de lo que parecieron años, dejaron de escuchar las pisadas de los Dursley._

 _Harry encendió la luz de la alacena, y vio que Morgan tenía las piernas contra el pecho._

 _-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó._

 _No._

 _Asintió una vez._

 _-Lamento lo de los chocolates-le dijo Harry._

 _-¿Por qué es tan malo siempre?-preguntó la niña, colocando la mejilla sobre su rodilla._

 _Harry se encogió de hombros, y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando su hermana pegó un salto._

 _-Oh-exclamó sin aliento. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos chupetines. Estiró la mano, esperando que Harry no fuera a elegir el de frutilla._

 _Tomó el de uva._

 _-¿De donde lo sacaste?_

 _-Clark me los dio. Dijo que tenía que compartir-su expresión volvió a caer én iba a compartir los chocolates._

 _Harry se movió a través del pequeño espacio hasta que estuvieron sentados codo con codo. Le quitaron el envoltorio y Harry estiró el brazo. Morgan hizo lo mismo, hasta que los dulces se tocaron brevemente, luego se los llevaron a la boca._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Morgan._

 _Disfrutaron los chupetines en silencio. Eso era un regalo más del que recibieron el último año._

* * *

 _ **A**_ _pesar del terrible día, los sueños de Morgan fueron más agradables._

 _Estaba sentada sobre un regazo. Alguien jugaba con ella, moviéndola de lado a lado, como si amenazara con tirarla. Entonces, la persona tomó sus manos y comenzó a moverlas a lo loco._

 _Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un pálido rostro enmarcado por cabello de un intenso rojo como el suyo, pero bonito._

 _-¡James! ¡Basta! Deja a esa niña en paz._

 _-Pero se ve tan linda. Mira-y la persona sosteniéndola comenzó a mover sus manos sobre su cabeza._

 _-¿Ya es mi turno de sostenerla?-preguntó otra voz, profunda y relajante._

 _-¡No!_

 _-James, la tienes todos los días. Pasamela un rato._

 _-¡Qué no! ¡Es mía! ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que sí?_

 _-¡James!_

 _-¡Lily!_

 _-¡James!_

 _-¡Remus!_

 _Morgan vio a un hombre alto y lánguido de aspecto cansado, con el rostro marcado por varias cicatrices y sintió como los músculos de su rostro se contraían en una amplia sonrisa. Liberó sus brazos y los estiró hacia el hombre._

 _-Traidora-masculló la voz detrás de ella._

 _-¡JAMES!_

* * *

 **6 de Noviembre, 1976**

Morgan apretó los párpados, abrió sus ojos y pestañeó rápidamente. Algo de luz se filtraba por el dosel escarlata de la cama, y tardó un minuto en reconocer el lugar.

Su mejilla se encontraba sobre algo suave, un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y una mano acariciaba su brazo con aire distraído.

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que Sirius la miraba con interés.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué?

Una esquina de su boca se curvó.

-Es la primera vez que te veo despertando. Te ves espantosa.

Morgan gruñó, dándole la espalda, sus piernas enredándose en las sábanas. En algún momento de la noche, Sirius debió meterla debajo.

Riendo por lo bajo, el chico se movió hasta que su pecho tocaba su espalda, y su rostro descansó sobre el suyo.

-Me gusta.

-¿Qué me vea espantosa?

-Mjm.

Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Morgan los observó por unos segundos, las mariposas molestándola de nuevo. Usualmente rechazaba sostener manos. No lo hizo con Draco, tampoco con Timothy; prefiriendo tomarles del brazo o pasar el mismo por la cintura de los muchachos, pero sostener la mano de Sirius no estaba tan mal.

Por un período de tiempo limitado.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó, su mano alcanzando la suave tela que los protegía del sol.

-Cerca de las nueve-respondió Sirius, acurrucándose aún más contra ella y besando la base de su nuca.

Morgan se enderezó en la cama, enseguida extrañando el calor que esta ofrecía.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Es sábado-le dijo Sirius, como si la creyera loca.

-¿Y?

-¡Espera!

Antes de que moviera el dosel para bajarse, la mano de Sirius se interpuso, tomando la tela y acomodándola.

-¿Qué?

-James podría estar despierto.

-Lo dudo. Ya nos habría escuchado y estarías muerto.

-Puse un encantamiento para eso.

-Bien.

Morgan se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y se desperezó, permitiendo que Sirius echara un vistazo. Se levantó y corrió el dosel. La bruja tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, el sol brillaba demasiado en esa maldita torre.

Se levantó lentamente, sus músculos tensos. Sirius le ofreció un canguro rojo que decía "¡Vamos, Gryffindor!"

-¿Y esta monstruosidad?

Sirius bufó.

-Monstruosidad es el emblema de _tu_ casa-empujó la prenda contra su estómago . Hace frío.

Era cierto; además ella llevaba un vestido y el camino de regreso a las mazmorras era largo. Tomó la prenda y se la colocó.

Vio que Remus dormía plácido sobre su cama, boca entreabierta y una línea de saliva seca visible desde la esquina de su boca, extendiéndose hasta la línea de su mandíbula. Pettigrew roncaba en el suelo, abrazando una almohada y llamándola "Lois". James estaba atravesado sobre su cama, piernas colgando desde un extremo y la cabeza colgando desde el otro.

-Casi nos pilla-dijo Sirius, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos a buscarme cuando desaparecí.

Morgan se pasó el puño por los ojos, intentando espabilarse.

-¿A qué hora terminó la fiesta?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No se. No volví a bajar.

-Oh, ¿acaso prefieres mi compañía?

Le dio un guiño.

-Por supuesto.

Lo dijo con picardía, en un tono juguetón, pero Morgan sabía que no está bromeando, y se sintió cálida bajo su mirada.

Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su costado. Sirius se inclinó para besarla, pero Morgan se movió al último momento y plantó sus labios contra su mejilla.

Sintió su suspiro, y sus hombros se sacudieron.

La pelirroja caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, haciendo una mueca cuando esta hizo ruido. James levantó la cabeza pero no miró en su dirección.

-¿Hola? ¿Operadora?

Dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Sirius, se escabulló, escuchando como alguien golpeaba el suelo.

-¡Canutoooo! ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!

* * *

-Boa Constrictor.

El muro se deslizó hacia ambos lados., permitiéndole acceso a la sala común. Morgan entró con cuidado, sabiendo que si era vista usando ropa de Gryffindor, podría acabar en la enfermería.

Por fortuna, la sala común parecía estar vacía.

-Edevane.

Esa era su suerte.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, le preguntó a Merlín porque la odiaba tanto y se dio vuelta con aspecto desinteresado.

Rosier se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y deliberados, como un depredador. Ante una mesa en el rincón más oscuro de la sala, Snape, Nott y Greengrass la miraban con desprecio, mientras que Regulus mantenía una expresión neutra.

-¿Sí, diga?

Rosier se detuvo frente a ella, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Se encogió de hombros, pensando en la entrada de Sirius y ocultando una sonrisa.

-Pasable. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te consiga una invitación para la próxima?

No era secreto que los Merodeadores invitaban a todos a sus fiestas, excepto a los Slytherin.

Rosie alzó una ceja.

-Prefiero celebrar con gente civilizada-le dijo, alisando su caro chaleco negro.

Morgan bufó.

-¿Gente civilizada? ¿O sea los brutos que creen que aniquilar a una raza entera es buena idea?

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento que abandonaron su boca, pero su inquietud fue reemplazada por estupefacción cuando Rosier no la maldijo. Sonrió, tomando un mechón rojo y colocándolo detrás de su hombro. Morgan estaba tensa.

-Tsk, tsk-regañó suavemente, sus ojos deslizándose de su hombro a su rostro como una serpiente sobre suelo llano hay razón para pelear, Edevane; solo estoy entablando una conversación amigable.

Morgan se cruzó de hombros, deseando ser tan pequeña que los oscuros ojos de Rosier no pudieran verla.

-No me interesa ser amigable-escupió.

Rosier suspiró, como si estuviera lidiando con una niña petulante.

-Vamos, Edevane. Creí que finalmente podríamos ser amigos.

La manera en la que usó la palabra "amigos" envió escalofríos por su espalda, y no del tipo que tuvo cuando dejó que los labios de Sirius vagaran por su cuerpo, menos de doce horas previas.

-¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

-Bueno, te he visto ayudando a mi amigo Regulus, y no olvidemos nuestra reunión en el Callejón Knockturn, o como hace poco te ayude con ese asqueroso sangre sucia de Ravenclaw.

Morgan ladeó la cabeza. Todo lo que ese muchacho hacía le olía mal.

-Regulus necesitaba ayuda con una clase, y resulta que soy buena en ella. En cualquier caso, sería su amiga, no la tuya.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así de difícil?-le preguntó, tomando un paso en su dirección. Morgan no se movió, demasiado pasmada por su atrevimiento -.¿O es un acto para atraer a la gente?

La pelirroja apartó la mirada, clavándola en la chimenea que despedía un familiar fuego verde, y decidió hacerse la indiferente.

-No tengo ganas de soportar esto-le dijo, apartándose y encaminandose hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿Sabes, Edevane? Ese color no te favorece; te ves mejor en verde.

Continuó caminando, intentando no hacer arcadas.

* * *

 **10 de Noviembre, 1976**

La Slytherin decidió aprovechar las mañanas libres de los miércoles para continuar su exploración de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Tenía un permiso de McGonagall, quien fue tan lejos como para pedirle a la señorita Pince que no la molestara. En lo que llevaba del curso, esa mujer parecía haberla ayudado más que Dumbledore.

Pasado un par de horas, se sentó sobre una vieja silla, gruñendo en frustración. No encontraba nada, y al paso que iba tardaría años.

La Sección Prohibida era más grande de lo que parecía, y la pelirroja sospechó que debía tener un encantamiento de expansión indetectable.

Haciendo a un lado un libro sobre magos célebres de la antigüedad, se masajeó las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en el relicario, y el día en el que ella, Harry y sus amigos casi son atrapados intentando conseguirlo.

Se dobló sobre sí misma, gimiendo levemente ante el punzante dolor,... y de repente se fue.

Morgan se quedó quieta, su respiración pesada y frente sudada, su mente viajando a cien por hora.

Ese dolor no era normal.

Quería ir a ver a Dumbledore, pero no quería molestarlo. En los últimos días, Morgan había intentado concretar una fecha con el hombre, pero siempre parecía estar ocupado.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se levantó de la silla, decidiendo que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

 **L** a contraseña no había cambiado, por lo que la bruja no tuvo problemas para subir hasta la oficina del director.

Golpeó la puerta con insistencia, la cual se abrió para revelar al profesor Dumbledore.

-Señor-saludó la pelirroja.

-Ah, Morgan. Qué agradable sorpresa-dijo el hombre, saliendo de su despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí -.¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Morgan metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un vial, dentro del cual varios recuerdos flotaban plácidamente.

-Es mi recomendación, señor. Para Hagrid-aclaró, al ver que el hombre no parecía entender.

El anciano asintió rápida y erráticamente.

-Ah, sí, sí. Muy bien-dijo, aceptando el vial y guardándolo en uno de sus numerosos bolsillos daré un vistazo cuando vuelva. Me temo que ahora estoy en un apuro. Tengo que reunirme con un funcionario del Ministerio de la Magia en Hogsmeade.

Morgan frunció el ceño, no estaba acostumbrada a ese lado agitado del profesor, quien siempre se mostraba sereno y en control.

-¿Sucedió algo, señor? ¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort?

-Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Lo siguió escaleras abajo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

-Señor, con el debido respeto…

 _Y aguantándome las ganas de gritarle varias groserías._

-...creo que si tiene que ver con Voldemort, tengo derecho a saber.

El hombre suspiró y la tomó del brazo con toque suave, haciéndola a un lado. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana ante la cual estaban parados, pero Morgan no tenía tiempo para disfrutar su calor.

-La verdad es, señorita Potter, que no estoy seguro de que tenga que ver con Lord Voldemort.

Sus dientes acariciaron su labio superior un par de veces.

-Ok, pero ¿qué sucede?

-Varias familias muggles están siendo asesinadas-le dijo.

Eso no era una gran noticia. Ese tipo de artículo aparecía en El Profeta unas tres veces a la semana; y cada vez que salía un nuevo artículo, parecía ser más pequeño que el anterior.

Tal vez los periodistas ya no tenían mucho que decir, siendo cada caso tan similar al anterior.

-¿Que le hace dudar que haya sido Voldemort?

-Porque el Ministro ha sido acusado de dar las órdenes.

* * *

 **N/A: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**

 **Jejeje, ¿que piensan que está pasando en el Ministerio de la magia? Digo, hay varias cosas pasando al mismo tiempo sobre las que todavía no voy a escribir, pero ¿adivinen?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el recuerdo del comienzo? Me sentí mal por Morgan y Harry, pero al menos la pobrecita tuvo un lindo sueño, ¿verdad?**

 **Por cierto, el gato que Morgan ve es en realidad una gata, y esa gata es McGonagall.**

 **¿No? ¿Todavía me odian?**

 **Para los interesados, por si las moscas, les dejo saber que la primer parte del AU de Sirius y Morgan ya está pronta! Pueden encontrar los One-shots en mi perfil. Planeo que tenga al menos tres partes. Oh, por si hay alguien a quien no le guste leer sobre las cochinadas de Morgan, aviso que hay un lemon.**

 **¿Saben? Algo grande se va a desvelar antes de que Morgan y los demás retomen clases en enero.**

 **Por si alguien extraña a Euphemia y Fleamont, es probable que sepan en qué andan el próximo capítulo.**

 **También , por si las moscas, les dejo saber que cambié el nombre de usuario en Twitter a: EscritoraCruel**

 **Me queda bien, ¿no? xDDDD**

 **Gracias por leer, gente!**

 **¡Feliz regreso a Hog…!**

 **...Nah, mentira. Aquí nadie va a ningún lado, somos todos unos puñeteros muggles xD**

 ***Se sienta en un rincón y llora***


	32. Capítulo 30

**Sara:** Me alegro!

 **Nat-Marie:** Aaah, oks. No pasa nada, y gracias por la información nueva.

...si, vamos a decir que intento compensar...si...no soy tan cruel...por supuesto.

Grashiash :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 30:Tres Vociferadores**

 **12 de Noviembre, 1976**

El plan de Morgan de no obtener detenciones durante ese curso se fue por el drenaje antes del almuerzo. En sus años en Hogwarts, raramente se le había dado detención, y eso solía sucederle estando en compañía de Harry, siguiendo al incompetente de su hermano de una trampa mortal a prueba de tontos a otra. También se debía aclarar que dichas detenciones tendían a ser dadas por Snape, quien nunca sintió simpatía por los mellizos.

Sí se ponía a meditar en ello, podía contar las veces que tuvo detención con los dedos de ambas manos y varios sobrarían.

Hasta el curso anterior, su detención más humillante fue la que obtuvo luego de intentar hacerse la heroína y evitar que Snape se topara con Remus durante la luna llena.

Le dio una fugaz mirada de reojo a Sirius, permitiéndose un momento para caer en la cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Después de todo, tan solo un año atrás él la llamó "mortífaga" y ella le dio un puñetazo. Sirius le devolvió la misma mirada, pero sus ojos brillaban como los de un diablillo, y era claro que intentaba no sonreír. Morgan adoptó su posición anterior.

Nunca imaginó que acabaría en esa situación; cabizbaja, las mejillas de un rojo tan intenso que le ganaban a su cabello, sintiendo tanto calor que competía con el sol, y el cabello de un fucsia chirriante, delatando su mortificación mientras McGonagall los miraba con contenida furia y Slughorn en toda dirección excepto la de los adolescentes, claramente deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar, o al menos no estar sobrio para lidiar con ellos.

Sucedió camino a la clase de pociones. Ella y Sirius salían de su lección de historia de la magia temprano porque alguien (Sirius) decidió que sería buena idea infestar el salón con cucarachas. La mayoría de las chicas y varios chicos entraron en pánico al ver como las cucarachas salían de debajo de sus pupitres y trepaban sobre sus manos y brazos. Salieron corriendo y chirriando como cerdos mientras el profesor Binns miraba con desinterés.

Morgan esperó a Sirius fuera del aula, y el muchacho salió con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, silbando una canción de Queen. Le dio una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Qué? Salimos antes.

Ella no le respondió. Esa mañana se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, del tipo que comienza incluso antes de abrir los ojos, y no tenía ganas de discutir con Sirius y empeorarlo, por lo que simplemente giró sobre sus talones y marchó pasillo abajo, dispuesta a utilizar la hora libre hasta pociones para ir a la biblioteca.

Escuchó los pasos de Sirius apresurándose por alcanzarla, pero no estaba dispuesta a desacelerar.

-¿Vamos a las cocinas? Me vendría bien un segundo desayuno.

-Ve tú-le dijo malhumorada, masajeandose las sienes..

-¿No tienes hambre? Llegaste tarde al desayuno y apenas comiste.

-Estoy bien.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero Morgan se lo sacudió con brusquedad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-Ajá. Eso no sonó muy convincente. ¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?

-¡Ve a las malditas cocinas y déjame sola!

Intentó poner un pie sobre el escalón, pero Sirius la tomó del brazo y la volteó. Parecía intentar decidir si debía sentirse preocupado o enojado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, ahora déjame ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede?

Morgan suspiró, sintiéndose mal por hablarle de tal modo, y al mismo tiempo irritada por sentirse culpable.

-No es nada. Solo un dolor de cabeza. Vamos.

Pero el Gryffindor no la soltó, en su lugar la atrajo contra su cálido pecho. Morgan gruñó por lo bajo pero se dejó llevar, sin admitir lo agradable que encontró la forma en la que las frías manos del chico viajaron hasta sus sienes para masajearlas.

Se inclinó aún más contra él, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Pobre de tí.

-No hay necesidad de ser condescendiente.

Sintió las vibraciones contra su mejilla cuando rió suavemente, y un momento más tarde una mano se encontraba bajo su mentón, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba.

Morgan se inclinó ante el beso con poco entusiasmo, pero pronto se encontró a sí misma rodeando el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos y parándose sobre las puntas de sus dedos para alcanzarlo mejor.

No estaba segura de quien profundizó el beso, pero supuso que no tenía importancia. Una de sus manos bajó por su rostro, acariciando la piel con toque fantasma, para luego tomar el chaleco negro del uniforme con su puño.

Sirius se apartó por un momento, y mientras él miraba hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba, Morgan atacó su cuello, dejando besos lentos por su longitud.

Sirius la sostuvo con fuerza contra él y comenzó a caminar a ciegas, su mano libre viajando debajo de la camisa de la pelirroja para explorar la piel.

Abrió una puerta y la empujó dentro, mascullando un rápido "Lumos" para alumbrar el lugar.

Morgan apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar alrededor. Se encontraban en un pequeño armario de escobas, en el que apenas entraban sin tener que estar completamente pegados.

No que se estuviera quejando.

Sirius cerró la puerta y dejó caer su bolso, y Morgan hizo lo mismo con su mochila.

Sirius volvió a inclinarse contra ella e intentó capturarla en otro beso, pero Morgan se alejó, su espalda chocando contra la dura pared de piedra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sonrió de manera lobuna.

-Ayudando con tu dolor de cabeza.

Ella alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-Mph.

No puso objeción, dejándose acorralar contra la pared gustosa, dejándose saquear por las manos del chico.

-Alguien podría escuchar-intentó discurrir, por razones desconocidas para ella misma.

Sirius apenas despegó su boca de su mandíbula por un momento para aflojarle la corbata esmeralda, desabotonar su camisa, sus manos continuando con su cruzada, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Tal vez aprendan algo útil-fue lo único que dijo, sus palabras vibrando contra la sensible piel de la bruja.

Morgan cerró los ojos. Otra cosa que no admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos a Sirius, era que la idea solo hizo que se excitara aún más.

Sus caderas se movieron por cuenta propia, y Sirius levantó la mirada, sus ojos grises brillando divertidos.

-¿Siempre vas a ser así de impaciente?

-Cállate y ayuda.

Su risa contra su vientre le puso la piel de gallina. Sus labios bajaron un poco, posándose justo sobre la cinturilla verde de la falda. Sus manos subieron por sus piernas con cruel lentitud, para luego enredar sus largos dedos alrededor de sus bragas, bajándolas con la misma lentitud. Le hizo levantar un pie y luego el otro, quitándole la pequeña prenda y guardándosela en un bolsillo.

-Más vale que me devuelvas eso-le advirtió, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados pero sonriendo.

-Ya veremos.

Morgan intentó reír, pero en ese momento la cabeza de Sirius desapareció debajo de su falda, y lo siguiente que sintió fue una lengua pasando sobre sus pliegues y sus labios cerrándose alrededor de su clítoris.

Sus manos fueron hacia los lados intentando aferrarse a algo, pero sus esfuerzos probaron ser en vano.

Sirius colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, una de sus manos acariciando la pálida piel mientras la otra viajaba hacia arriba. Despacio, uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro de ella, y Morgan no pudo contener un gemido, dejándose manejar gustosa.

Mientras Sirius le daba el tratamiento especial para dolores de cabeza, Morgan intentó mantener los ruidos al mínimo.

Agregó otro dedo y succiono, ganándose otro gemido. Con su brazo, la pelirroja le pegó a unas escobas que reposaban en el rincón, y estas cayeron sobre ella.

El chico se levantó enseguida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí. No pares.

Se tambaleó con una de las escobas hasta acercarse a él de nuevo, atrayéndolo en un ferviente beso.

Sirius se acomodó, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de la muchacha, y sus manos sobre sus caderas. Lentamente la guió, moviéndola contra su entrepierna.

Morgan abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada. La sensación de tal sensible parte de su cuerpo contra la áspera tela era extraña y nueva, pero rápidamente la encontró grata. .

Dándole un manotazo a las manos de Sirius, volvió a besarlo, moviéndose a su propio ritmo urgente. El chico le dio el control, envolviendola en sus brazos, sus lenguas danzando lentamente, compartiendo su propio sabor.

Las manos del chico se posaron sobre sus pechos y les dio un apretón, para luego continuar con suaves caricias.

Morgan se movía con más urgencia bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y pegó su pecho al suyo, reclamando el control y ayudándole a llegar.

-Vamos-le alentó en voz baja, sus ojos clavados en su rostro.

Morgan se movió de manera inconsistente y cuando alcanzó su clímax, no se molestó en intentar pasar por el en silencio.

Exhalando de manera pesada, se quedó quieta, todavía montada sobre la pierna de Sirius, quien se inclinó para posar su frente contra la suya.

-¿No es mejor remedio que una poción?

Todavía sin aliento, rió con él, mientras en chico pasaba sus manos por sus costados y besaba su mandíbula.

Sirius se alejó un poco para abotonarle la camisa, y la fantasía se volvió pesadilla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y los adolescentes pegaron un salto, volteandose aterrados para encontrarse con la maliciosa sonrisa amarilla de Filch.

-Ahora sí los van a expulsar-dijo el conserje, mirando entre ambos.

Mientras que Morgan recorrió los pasillos en dirección del despacho de McGonagall como alguien condenada a la horca, Sirius volvía a tener las manos en los bolsillos, viéndose petulante.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, Morgan bajó la mirada, escuchando con el corazón en la boca como Filch exageraba los acontecimientos, y la mujer le enviaba a llamar a Slughorn.

Esperaron en tenso silencio, la Slytherin tiesa como tabla y el Gryffindor recostado contra un pupitre, completamente despreocupado.

Slughorn se tomó su tiempo en llegar, y algo le decía a la bruja que fue hecho adrede. Se imaginaba que quería lidiar con ella tanto como ella con él.

El Jefe de Slytherin dejó que McGonagall tomara el control del sermón sobre la abstinencia y los embarazos no deseados.

-Oh, vamos, Minnie. ¿Me va a decir que en su época no dejó que le exploraran el arbusto?-preguntó Sirius.

Morgan le dio un codazo, y McGonagall extendió la detención del chico; dos semanas extra limpiando trofeos, sin magia.

La profesora continuó con su perorata, y Morgan la bloqueó imaginando a un unicornio bailando disco.

Les permitieron reitrarse luego de unos interminables minutos, y lo primero que Morgan dijo fue:

-La madre de James nos va a matar.

Sirius la miró de reojo, intentando no sonreír.

-Tal vez. Ciertamente, la imagino apareciéndose para castrarnos.

-Vaya. Eres de mucha ayuda-fue su respuesta mordaz, todavía incapaz de cambiar el color de su cabello.

* * *

 _Querida abuela:_

 _Todo está bien por aquí. Los profesores son más exigentes de lo que uno pensaría, dada la experiencia previa._

 _¿Cómo está el abuelo? ¿Todavía se siente mal?_

 _No te alarmes, pero me dieron tres semanas de detención en el Bosque Prohibido. Fue por una tontería, la verdad, pero agradecería que no le contaras al abuelo, y mucho menos a James. Después de todo, sería desafortunado enterrarlos al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?_

 _Hablando de James, me pareció escuchar que planea llenar el campo de Quidditch con bombas fétidas, pero no te enteraste por mi._

 _¡Gracias por la bufanda!_

 _Con cariño,_

_Morgan._

Morgan re-leyó la carta y asintió una vez, enrrollándola y colocando una cinta a su alrededor. La ató a la pata de Júpiter, quien parecía ansioso por estirar las alas, y apenas hubo terminado el ave emprendió vuelo.

-Uff-se quejó ella, alejándose para no ser golpeada por las alas.

Observó como se elevaba, más y más, hasta que no fue más que un punto negro en el claro cielo, y esperando no morir a manos de su abuela, volvió al castillo.

* * *

 **12 de Noviembre, 1976**

El viernes durante el desayuno, cayó la primer víctima.

Morgan discutía la tarea de Encantamientos con Remus, mientras Sirius construía una casa de panceta en su plato, y James reprendía a Pettigrew por sus malas bromas cuando sucedió.

Una lechuza dejó caer un sobre sobre el plato de cereales con leche de James, y el chico la levantó desinteresado.

-¡Aaah!

Los otros cuatro se voltearon para ver su expresión aterrada. Los ojos avellana del chico estaban sobre él sobre, abiertos tanto que se parecía a un búho.

Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una risotada.

James se levantó de inmediato y tomó el sobre, que comenzaba a ponerse rojo y a largar humo.

-¡Eh! ¡Potter recibió un vociferador!-gritó un Gryffindor de tercer año, recibiendo una mirada que prometía muerte por parte del susodicho.

El chico, en su urgencia por salir del comedor cuanto antes, tropezó con el banco en el que se encontraba sentado y cayó al suelo de sopetón.

Casi toda la mesa de leones tenía la vista clavada en él, cuchicheando entre ellos y lanzando risitas, esperando por el gran momento.

-Pero si no ho hice nada-se quejó James, levantándose torpemente.

-Hoy-respondió Morgan, sonriendo de manera angelical.

James apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarla mal antes de que la carta comenzara a chillar. Apretando el sobre entre ambas manos, corrió fuera del comedor, empujando a un Hufflepuff de quinto en su apuro.

-¡JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! ¡¿QUË ES ESTO QUE ESCUCHO…-se escuchó la furiosa voz de Euphemia en la entrada.

James dobló hacia la derecha y desapareció.

Sirius continuaba riendo junto con Pettigrew. Varios asientos abajo, vio que Lily intentaba no mirar en su dirección mientras se aproximaba, deteniéndose junto a Remus. Con otra breve mirada en dirección de la Slytherin, se dirigió al licántropo:

-¿Cómo estás Remus?-le preguntó, juntando ambas manos sobre su estómago.

Morgan se levantó como resorte, no escuchando la respuesta del otro prefecto. Frente a ella, Pettigrew miraba entre las pelirrojas como si acabara de notar algo, y Sirius fingía no estar interesado, mirándose las uñas. ¿Acaso se hacía manicura? Las tenía perfectas.

-Bueno. Tengo cosas que hacer-anunció, guardando sus libros con urgencia, aplastando los rollos de pergamino, algo por lo que siempre reprendía a Sirius vemos.

-Oye, Morgan, ¿crees que podríamos…?-comenzó a preguntar Lily, pero la otra chica se alejaba con pasos pequeños y veloces.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Morgan intentó encontrar al profesor Dumbledore, pero el hombre no estaba en su despacho. Los profesores y alumnos se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, donde Gryffindor se enfrentaba a Hufflepuff. James le había pedido que fuera a verlo jugar, y ella le prometió asistir.

No cumplió su promesa; en su lugar quedándose porque sabía, gracias a McGonagall, que el director del colegio estaría en su oficina lidiando con papeleo y podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

Le pareció extraño no encontrarlo. Tocó la puerta varias veces, y cuando intentó abrirla, esta no cedería. Luego de unos diez minutos, se resignó a ir a la biblioteca, que estaba tan vacía que casi le dio escalofríos.

Decidió hacer su tarea primero. Uno pensaría que, cuando tienes la carga de salvar al mundo de un Hitler sin nariz, los profesores serían más indulgentes; pero claro, a menudo Morgan se consideraba a sí misma una ilusa.

Rascándose la cicatriz del cuello con descuido, caminó entre los estantes lentamente, buscando un libro en específico para su tarea de estudios antiguos.

Esa clase no le estaba resultando tan útil como ella esperó. Aunque ese curso se estaba dedicando a la magia en la antigua Grecia y Roma, habiendo ya comenzado con la primera (Elena de Troya fue una ancestra de Salazar Slytherin), no parecía que fueran a hablar de la invención de los Horrocruxes.

Se sintió tonta por creer que en Hogwarts enseñarían sobre tal objeto.

Era imperativo que hablara con Dumbledore. Necesitaba más pistas sobre los posibles paraderos de los Horrocruxes, y tanto conocimientos sobre estos como pudiera.

Se dejó caer sobre una silla y suspiró. ¿Para qué se molestaba? Sabía que el fuego demoníaco podía destruir al objeto, aunque era arriesgado; demasiado impredecible y difícil de dominar. Su otra opción era el veneno de basilisco, y podía encontrar uno bajo sus pies.

Una voz, que sonaba preocupantemente como la de Bellatrix Lestrange, susurró en su oído:

 _-Tienes miedo._

-Cállate.

 _-Je, je, tienes miedo. Te colocaste unos zapatos demasiado grandes y ahora no te animas a seguir._

-¡Cállate!

-Ya veo que la cortesía más básica le resulta ajena.

Vio que Regulus Black tomaba asiento frente a ella, una ceja alzada en expresión desdeñosa.

Morgan tragó, disculpándose por lo bajo.

-Veo que la pulga no está con usted-dijo Regulus, sacando sus libros.

-¿Eh?-preguntó la bruja, viendo como varios estudiantes entraban a la biblioteca. El juego debía haber terminado.

-Mi hermano-se explayó Regulus, extendiendo sobre la mesa un rollo de pergamino de aspecto costoso -.Últimamente, la sigue como perro perdido.

Morgan casi sonrió ante la comparación.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Que mi hermano se rebaje y ensucie el nombre de nuestra familia al asociarse con traidores y mestizos? Sí, debo admitir que lo hace.

-Qué pena-dijo ella, voz exuberante de sarcasmo.

Regulus cambió el tema.

-He terminado mi lista de lectura. Me preguntaba sí…

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-le interrumpió, solo para molestarlo.

El chico frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. Aún así, Morgan sabía que la encontraba impertinente. Sonrió de manera imperceptible.

-Repetitivo, pero de gran ayuda...Gracias-la última palabra la enunció como si se estuviera ahogando.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No pienso reiterar.

Morgan se enderezó, moviéndose en la silla hasta poder mirarlo de frente.

-¿Quieres empezar ahora?

-Por favor.

-Bien. Te daré algunas preguntas para que respondas ahora, así sabré que tanto entendiste. Luego de eso...mierda.

Contempló la carta que acababa de caer frente a ella, justo sobre su libro de Transfiguración. Ya estaba bastante roja.

-Eeeh, mejor cambiamos fecha-dijo apresurada, intentando desesperada, de liberar la correa de su mochila del respaldo de la silla. Regulus la miraba, por primera vez, con un dejo de simpatía.

Morgan estiró la mano con intenciones de tomar el sobre, pero este salió disparado, doblándose sobre sí mismo, suspendido en el aire, hasta que una boca tomó forma.

-¡MORGANA LILY POTTER! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO FURIOSA QUE ESTOY, JOVENCITA! ¡IMAGINA MI SORPRESA AL RECIBIR UNA CARTA DEL PROFESOR SLUGHORN, DICIENDO QUE EL SEÑOR FILCH TE ENCONTRÓ EN UN ESTADO INDECENTE EN UN ARMARIO! ¡Y CON UN CHICO! ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡¿ACASO TU HONOR Y VIRTUD NO SIGNIFICAN NADA PARA TÍ?!-a medida que gritaba, la carta osilaba de manera violenta, como si tuviera problemas para contener la furia de su abuela- ¡¿ME MENTISTE TAMBIÉN SOBRE EL CHICO ALBERTS?! ¡PODRÍAS ACABAR EMBARAZADA! ¡TU FUTURO ARRUINADO! ¡SIN OPORTUNIDAD DE ENCONTRAR UN ESPOSO DECENTE! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL DISGUSTO QUE DE TU ABUELO SI SE ENTERA?! ¡PEGAMENTO EN LAS PIERNAS, ESO NECESITAS, JOVENCITA! ¡ESPERA A QUE VUELVAS EN LAS VACACIONES! ¡ESPERO POR TU BIEN QUE NO VUELVAS A HACER UNA COSA ASÍ!

El pergamino se rompió, cayendo en pequeños pedazos sobre las manos y libros de Regulus, quien estaba muy quieto, mirándola atento.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó.

Morgan asintió lentamente, el rostro rojo, el cabello una mezcla de magenta, azul y plateado, y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y cuello.

Se levantó, colocándose la mochila sobre un hombro.

-Sobre, um...este…

-Podemos coordinar otro día-concedió el otro Slytherin con sorprendente gentileza, inclinando la cabeza de forma sutil.

Morgan asintió, dándose vuelta y congelándose. Bertúpido y sus compinches se reían a tan solo unas mesas de distancia, mientras que Timothy evitaba hacer contacto visual, mirando en su lugar a la pared a su izquierda, tamborileando de manera errática la madera de la mesa con los dedos.

Morgan bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mortificada y sucia; como si de repente, todos los que escucharon a su abuela gritando estuvieran al tanto de cada una de sus experiencias y fantasías.

Vio a un grupo de chicas de diferentes casas mirándola con burla y superioridad, como si creyeran que Morgan fuera una mujer caída en desgracia.

Marlene y Alice, que iban pasando y se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos, la miraron de la misma manera que Regulus.

-¡Ja!-se jactó una de las chicas sentada a dos mesas de distancia, inclinándose haia una de sus amigas. Por su bufanda, que estaba atada a su bolso, adivinó que era de Hufflepuff. En un fingido intento por susurrar, le dijo: -Zorra.

Morgan volvió a bajar la mirada y salió de la biblioteca tan rápido como pudo.

Se sintió como una pesadilla, del tipo en el que mientras más rápido intentas alejarte de algo, más lento te mueves; en los que la amenaza parece acelerar más y más, hasta estar justo detrás, y entonces despiertas.

-¡Oye, Edevane!-gritó uno de los amigos de Bertúpido; no sabía cual, no pensaba voltear a ver -¿Eso significa que después de todo no cobras?

* * *

 **15 de Noviembre, 1976**

Sirius recibió un vociferador. Euphemia le gritó sobre responsabilidades, caballerosidad y "la muerte de su juventud" antes de caer dentro del caldero en pequeños pedazos.

Con la mandíbula apretada, observó sus alrededores.

Slughorn ignoró el incidente, revisando la poción de Snape y entablando una pequeña conversación con el muchacho. Las chicas de la clase, en su mayoría, comenzaron a reír como colegialas y a mirar a Sirius con lo que Morgan supuso debían ser ojos coquetos. Algún que otro chico silbó; otro incluso felicitó a Sirius y le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro, como si acabara de crear la cura para la viruela de dragón.

Durante la totalidad del intercambio, el Gryffindor permaneció relajado, sin confirmar ni negar cuando se le hacía alguna pregunta sobre su última conquista.

Varios lugares adelante, vio a Marlene susurrando algo al oído de Lily. Ambas voltearon a verla, y Morgan se removió en su asiento, apartando la mirada, clavándola en la pizarra.

Escuchando como Sirius era celebrado, y recordando la manera en la que había sido tratada solo días antes, hizo que apretara tanto los puños que sintió como sus cortas uñas lastimaban la piel de sus palmas.

Luego de unos momentos, el profesor llamó al orden. James y Sirius, a cada lado de la chica, volvieron a la poción.

Morgan no se movió, ni respondió cuando James le preguntó si iba entendiendo lo que hacían.

-Oye, Cornamenta, nos falta una lengua de rana.

-¡Oh! Creí traer…

-Falta una.

James se levantó y se encaminó hacia el armario de suministros.

Una mano se posó en la parte baja de su espalda, devolviendola a la realidad, y ella se removió con brusquedad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sirius, apartando su mano al percatarse de su reacción.

Morgan se lo quedó mirando como si fuera un enigma. Era la primera vez que se percataba de las diferencias entre ambos. Su única experiencia previa fue a través de los ojos de Daphne, pero la rubia siempre le quitaba importancia al tema, como si fuera una ocurrencia rara con poco significado.

-No les hagas caso-dijo Sirius, asintiendo en dirección de algunos chicos de Gryffindor, los que lo habían felicitado unos idiotas.

Morgan asintió, volviendo la vista a la poción, de un verde pantanoso.

Sirius posó su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un apretón antes de soltarla, pero ella apenas se percató.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las manos del Ravenclaw en su cuerpo, su peso acorralandola en el pasillo frente a sus amigos. Podía escuchar la voz de la chica de Hufflepuff, y la de Snape. Podía escuchar a los Gryffindor felicitando a Sirius por su última comida. Su abuela gritaba de nuevo.

Se miró a sí misma, esperando encontrarse con un uniforme sucio y roto; tal vez las piernas cubiertas en tierra.

No lo veía, pero se sentía asqueada de de su propia piel.

* * *

 **N/A: So...intenten entender que la generación de Euphemia y la de Morgan son muy diferentes.**

 **¿Notaron el error de nuestra abuela favorita en el vociferador?**

 **¿Que carajos está haciendo Dumbledore?**

 **¿A qué carajos espera Morgan?**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado. Por alguna razón, cada vez que me sentaba a escribir no podía reunir las fuerzas :/. Es extraño porque es mi favorita.**

 **Lo siento, lectores que leen mis otros fics.**

 **No sean tímidos y cuenten qué les pareció!**

 **Nos leemos :)**

 **Posdata: También me disculpo por los lemon. No son mi fuerte, pero estoy intentando mejorar.**

 **Prefiero escribir sobre sufrimiento :p**


	33. Capítulo 31

**Sara:** Me alegro :)

 **Nat-Marie:** Jejeje, entonces vas a desesperar por varios capítulos.

De hecho, se supone que los 70 fueron la década de la "liberación sexual" (eso tengo entendido, al menos), pero entre la gente mayor y el hecho de que en esa época los magos tenían a Hitler, digo, a Voldy, me imagino que también iban atrasados en otras cosas.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Un Tío Enfermo**

 **12 de Marzo, 1996**

 _La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba sumida en un silencio que ninguna otra sala común tendía a brindar. Varios estudiantes estaban dispersos por esta, grandes tomos antiguos abiertos por todos lados, plumas rascando contra pergamino, y la ocasional maldición cuando alguien accidentalmente desparramaba la tinta sobre alguna superficie._

 _Algunos hablaban en tonos bajos para no molestar, el sonido de las múltiples voces mezclándose con el del fuego verde que daba algo de calor a la sala. Era la humilde opinión de Morgan que la sala de Slytherin era la mejor del castillo (aunque la otra sala que conocía era la de Gryffindor); siempre sumida en una luz verdosa que procedía de las aguas del Lago Negro y las mismas velas que iluminaban el lugar, todas encantadas para despedir el color de la casa. Su lugar favorito para sentarse era en una pequeña mesa redonda para dos, que se encontraba a la altura de una ventana redonda, por la cual podía apreciar a las criaturas del lago. De tanto en tanto, el ojo del calamar gigante aparecía, nunca fallando en aterrorizar a los de primer año._

 _Se llevó una mano a la patilla de sus gafas y se las colocó sobre la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y presionando dos dedos contra el puente de su nariz. Merlín, esas cosas se volvían pesadas con el tiempo._

 _Frente a ella, Blaise leía la información de un libro de defensa como si fuera lo más insultante que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Ella no lo culpaba; después de todo, todo material asignado por el sapo rosa era un gran pedazo de basura brillante. Hasta los libros de Lockhart tenían más coherencia._

 _-Sigo sin entender porque te inscribiste a esa tonta brigada-dijo ella, haciendo la pluma a un lado y moviendo los acalambrados dedos._

 _Blaise apenas desvió sus oscuros ojos por un momento antes de volver a su libro._

 _-Tu novio dijo que sería una buena idea-le respondió, sacando cada palabra con lentitud, usando su usual tono, que le hacía parecer como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño._

 _-Draco no es mi novio-atajó ella, cruzándose de brazos._

 _Las comisuras de Blaise se elevaron._

 _-Yo no mencioné a Draco._

 _Morgan masculló algo por lo bajo, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tinte rosa al verse atrapada._

 _Las cosas entre la bruja y su mejor amigo parecían estar cambiando, o al menos así lo sentía ella._

 _Tal vez no estaban cambiando._

 _Tal vez estaba loca._

 _Era culpa de Umbridge y sus clases; estaban acabando con sus últimas neuronas._

 _Para cualquiera que no conociera a Draco o a Morgan, parecería que nada hubiera cambiado. Como era costumbre, tendían a ir de un lado al otro tomados de la mano o del brazo. Seguían sentandose juntos en todas las clase que compartían, y Draco intentaba no ser atrapado molestando a Harry. Ni Merlín sabía lo que le haría la pelirroja si lo encontraba con las manos en la masa._

 _Al menos ella, sentía que algo en el aire definitivamente se encontraba en transición. No sabía exactamente cuándo, pero comenzaron a sentarse aún más cerca del otro, Draco comenzó a jugar con su indomable cabello y ella comenzó a darle manotazos para que la dejara tranquila. Se había sorprendido apreciando su figura en desarrollo más de una vez, y lo sorprendió a él mirándola de una manera que hacía que le subiera la temperatura, algo extraño le bailara en el estómago, y que hacía que quisiera comenzar a cantar como en esas películas que Ginny fingía odiar._

 _Harry le había dado la lata en varias ocasiones, diciendo que no podía entender cómo podían seguir siendo amigos cuando él chico continuaba riéndose de él a sus espaldas, hablando pestes de sus padres._

 _Morgan le dijo que ella nunca escuchó a Draco hablando mal de James y Lily, y eso solo agravó la discusión._

 _Le recriminó por seguir siendo su amiga, aún cuando era claro que apoyaba algunas de las políticas de Umbridge, el despido de Dumbledore, y a la maldita brigada._

 _Morgan hizo una pequeña mueca. Llevaba más de una semana sin hablar con Harry, y por ende Ron, aunque no le importaba mucho el segundo. Hermione la interceptó en la biblioteca solo un par de días antes, intentando de mala gana y fallando en entender su punto de vista._

 _-Supongo que es buena señal que alguien le vea algo bueno-suspiró la Gryffindor, apoyándose contra una mesa._

 _Tal vez debería hablar con Sirius. Él y Remus eran los únicos que alentaban la amistad. Sirius siempre sabía qué decir para aplacarla. Comunicarse con él sería sencillo. Harry se había olvidado del espejo que este le había obsequiado, que ahora se encontraba seguro dentro de la mesita de luz de la pelirroja, quien lo robó con sorprendente facilidad._

 _Decidida, cerró el libro y comenzó a enrollar el pergamino. No había tiempo como el ahora. Hacía varios días que no hablaba con el padrino de su hermano, y solo pensar en ello le provocó un sentimiento similar al que sentía cuando Draco se le quedaba mirando._

 _Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos ridículos._

 _Una risa atrajo su atención, y en el centro de la sala, en uno de los sofás negros que se enfrentaban en un rectángulo sobre una vieja alfombra con diseño monótono, vio a Daphne riendo a carcajadas. Theo la miraba como el ciego que ve por primera vez; en ocasiones, Morgan creía que la mirada era tierna, en otras la encontraba hilarante._

 _Algunos decían que ella y Draco eran obvios, pero esa gente debía estar loca, pues Daphne y Theo eran aún más notorios. La rubia negaba cualquier insinuación de sus amigas, alegando que disfrutaba de su nuevo libertinaje demasiado, y que Theo era muy "blando" para ella._

 _Por supuesto, ni Morgan ni Tracey se lo compraban. Para alguien que tenía tan poco filtro y era tan espontánea, Daphne podía ser una gran cobarde con algo que debería ser tan sencillo como los "sentimientos", escupiría ella con desprecio._

 _-¿No crees que…_

 _Se detuvo a media frase y ladeó la cabeza, su expresión suavizándose y convirtiéndose en una de comprensión y simpatía al ver la manera en la que Blaise apretaba la mandíbula al ver a Daphne colocar una mano sobre el brazo del castaño._

 _-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?-le preguntó ella, capturando su atención una vez más._

 _Blaise la miró._

 _-Daphne y yo no funcionaremos. Es demasiado tumultuosa-le dijo petulante, arreglándose las solapas._

 _Ella alzó una ceja._

 _-Yo hablaba de Theo._

 _La expresión del italiano se descompuso por un momento, confirmando sus sospechas._

 _-Yo,...¿perdiste la razón? No digas barbaridades-se apresuró a tartamudear._

 _Alzó la otra ceja, siendo esta la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de tal manera._

 _-¿Barbaridades? No lo creo-se encogió de hombros , Daphne no va a darle atención por un buen par de años, o décadas; y ¿quien sabe? Tal vez a Theo le gustas._

 _Blaise intentó enmascarar su miedo con escándalo._

 _-Morgan, no puedes hablar en serio. La simple idea es repulsiva._

 _La pelirroja se mordió el labio, no sabiendo cómo ayudarle. ¿Cómo se convencía a alguien de aceptar su propia naturaleza cuando dicha persona la repudia?_

 _Se puso en los zapatos de Blaise por un segundo. Se imaginó asustada de que la gente notara, la incertidumbre al ver a una persona:¿Seré la única que siente esto? ¿Sentirán como yo? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Si intento algo y me equivoco?_

 _Se puso de pie, colgándose el bolso sobre un hombro y tomó un paso, deteniéndose junto a su amigo._

 _Colocó una suave mano sobre su musculoso hombro, dándole un cálido apretón._

 _Se miraron a los ojos, y ella asintió una vez, asegurándole así que no tenía de qué preocuparse._

 _Blaise elevó su mano, como si fuera a colocarla sobre la suya, pero volvió a bajarla, junto con la cabeza._

 _Morgan se alejó en dirección de las habitaciones de las chicas. ¿Podría Sirius ayudarla con esto? Lo dudaba, recordaba la mención de sus numerosas conquistas, pero en ningún momento insinuó algún tipo de inclinación como la de Blaise._

 _Tampoco quería ir por ahí esparciendo los secretos de su amigo, en especial cuando este estaba tan avergonzado de ello._

 _Decidió no decir nada._

* * *

 **19 de Noviembre, 1976**

Durante su lección privada con McGonagall, Morgan no dijo nada. Tomó las direcciones de la profesora e intentó hacer lo que le pedía, pero ese día parecía estar aún más bloqueada de lo usual.

Debía ser debido a la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido descubierta en un estado tan,...indecente, con Sirius de todas las personas en esa escuela. McGonagall esperaba mejor de ella, eso era seguro, si es que la mirada de decepción que intentaba ocultar miserablemente era algún indicador.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Suficiente! ¡Basta!

Morgan abrió los ojos, recostando su sudorosa espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando a la profesora con ojos cansados.

-Es como si tomara un paso hacia adelante y diez hacia atrás-dijo la mujer, apretando la varita entre ambas manos y caminando a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, profesora-fue su respuesta sin aliento.

La mujer suspiró exasperada.

-Potter-comenzó, rodeando el pupitre ante el que se sentaba la serpiente -,entiendo que el proceso es complejo, pero siendo una metamorfomaga, creí que le sería mucho más sencillo alcanzar su meta.

Morgan se encogió de hombros, no estando acostumbrada a fallar en su materia favorita.

Con otro suspiro, la mujer se detuvo frente a la chica, apoyando su peso contra su escritorio.

-No creo que vaya a lograr su transformación completa antes del verano-dijo sin más, ante lo que Morgan bajó la mirada, ocultando sus lágrimas.

Tal vez estaba sobreactuando, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese día, rumbo al desayuno, se encontró con unos chicos de séptimo de Ravenclaw que intentaron acorralarla contra una esquina. La pelirroja entró en pánico cuando los tuvo tan cerca que ya no lograba ver el pasillo a sus espaldas, solo sus rostros burlones, mientras escuchaba sus insultantes preguntas.

Le lanzó una maldición a uno de ellos, a ciegas, y en el segundo que el resto se volteó para ver si el chico se encontraba bien, ella salió pitando rumbo al Gran Comedor, sabiendo que no se atreverían a molestarla una vez en compañía de Los Merodeadores.

James estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo que ya no le interesaba Lily como para notar su estado, pero Remus y Sirius se la pasaron mandándole miradas furtivas durante todo el desayuno; el último intentó cuestionarla de camino al aula de historia, y una segunda vez rumbo a la de pociones.

Llevaba varios días andando con cuidado. Por suerte para ella, nada había sucedido estando en la biblioteca. Podía ver las miradas extrañas que Regulus le daba cuando pensaba que no le prestaba atención. También notó que ningún chico se atrevió a acercarse mientras estuviera con el menor de los hermanos Black, lo que le hizo sospechar que el mismo debió de decir algo para provocar tal falta de reacción.

Eso no detenía a algunas de las chicas. Sabía que se calmarían en unos días; solo tenía que esperar a que se olvidaran o encontraran a una nueva víctima, pero de repente, era como si los días pasaran de tener veinticuatro horas a tener cincuenta. Ellas no decían mucho, pero susurraban lo suficientemente alto como para que Morgan escuchara.

Honestamente, no eran muy creativas. Si Daphne estuviera ahí, las invitaría a inventarse un mejor insulto que "zorra", "fácil" o "cualquiera". Luego, seguramente procedería a dejarles en evidencia su envidia, pues Daphne siempre aseguraba que ese tipo de gente no se sentía cómoda con su sexualidad, odiaban a aquellos que no eran tímidos sobre ella; o simplemente deseaban ser más activos pero se avergonzaban ante la idea.

" _-La sociedad quiere intimidarnos-decía la rubia, mientras Morgan fingía prestar atención y Tracey argumentaba un punto de vista más conservativo_

 _-Hay gente que prefiere mantener ese tipo de asuntos privado, Daph. O prefieren no,..._

 _-¿Ser fáciles?_

 _-No-le corregía con lentitud no tener, eh, tantos compañeros._

 _-.Sí, Trace, pero tu no andas de chismosa. Te da igual lo que me meta._

 _-No es cierto. Me preocupa que te agarres algo-le decía, manteniendo la calma ante el lenguaje burdo de la otra chica."_

Uno pensaría que viviendo una vida con los Dursley, unas chicas tontas y unos chicos desubicados no serían nada que no pudiera manejar; pero Morgan estaba acostumbrada a una vida pacífica durante sus estadías en Hogwarts. Nadie se metía con ella por miedo a que Draco, o peor, Daphne se enterara, por lo que nunca creyó que estaría en los zapatos de su mejor amiga, escuchando como gente la llamaba por nombres a sus espaldas, y lidiando con gente que creía tener derecho a intentar poner una mano en su cuerpo solo porque escucharon un rumor.

De repente escuchó la voz de Quejicus, diciendo que el problema era el largo de su falda, y bajó la mirada, jalando suavemente en el dobladillo de la misma. Se detuvo casi de inmediato y sacudió la cabeza. Era ridículo; su falda cubría lo que tenía que cubrir. No iba a dejar que algunos idiotas le hicieran sentirse incómoda en su propia piel.

Le gustaría poder reaccionar como Daphne, gritando un par de verdades y lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, en lugar de congelarse o intentar ignorar el problema.

Evitó la mirada de McGonagall.

Últimamente se había vuelto buena en ello; ignorar sus problemas. Reconocía que debía salir de ese hábito, pero encontraba dificultoso comprometerse a ello.

-Creo que antes de volar, debemos caminar-anunció McGonagall, acomodándose sus pequeñas gafas ovaladas.

-¿A que se refiere, profesora?-le preguntó, volviendo a la realidad.

-Usted mencionó ser capaz de cambiar el color de su cabello a voluntad.

-Correcto.

-También dijo que rara vez perdía control de tal habilidad.

-Sí.

-¿Y no es capaz de cambiar ningún otro aspecto?

Morgan negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solía hacerlo, pero aprendí a controlarlo.

-Mmm-musitó la profesora, golpeando su mentón con un dedo diría que aprendió a suprimir sus habilidades -de repente, se enderezó como resorte y rodeó su escritorio que primero será mejor ayudarla con eso.

-Pero…

-Haremos como digo, Potter. Es por su bien-le dijo con severidad, mirándola sobre las gafas hay algo bloqueándola, y si seguimos insistiendo acabará lastimándose.

Le dio una pequeña nota.

-Déle esto a la enfermera, que le de algo para dormir tranquila.

Morgan se levantó y tomó el papel.

-Profesora, no es necesario…

-Shush, Potter. Tiene ojeras del tamaño del campo de Quidditch. Ahora váyase y duerma una siesta. Tiene detención en la noche.

-Si, profesora.

Tomó su mochila y se la colgó de ambos hombros. Llevaba tantos libros en esa cosa, que cargarla en uno solo era simplemente un martirio.

-¿Y Potter?

Ya en la puerta, la pelirroja volteó, quitándose el cabello de la frente con la mano.

McGonagall le dio una mirada casi maternal.

-Los adolescentes tienden a ser brutos neandertales, no escuche lo que dicen.

Asintió una vez.

-¿Y Potter?

Volteó una vez más, mordiéndose el labio.

McGonagall se retorció el pulgar, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Si alguien la molesta,...bueno, claro sabe que solo debe decírmelo.

Por un momento, fue como estar con la McGonagall del futuro. La que le daba galletas y siempre entregaba sus ensayos y exámenes primero. De nuevo, se sintió no solo como la favorita de la profesora, sino como si de nuevo tuviera a alguien además de sus amigos, un adulto responsable, que de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Extrañaba a la McGonagall del futuro, con la que tomaba el té de tanto en tanto, mientras discutían investigaciones sobre su área de trabajo, o el mejor tipo de comida para gatos.

Sonrió. Era una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaron, mostrándose genuinos.

-Gracias, profesora.

Aunque por dentro dudaba que fuera a confiarle tal cosa. Se sentía demasiado abochornada.

* * *

 **M** ientras Morgan y Sirius limpiaban el estiércol de los unicornios, Hagrid se aproximó a la primera.

-Criaturas celestiales, mi trasero. Si fueran tan celestiales no largarían estas cochinadas-mascullaba Sirius, intentando no respirar.

Morgan debía admitir que sus quejas hacían todo más divertido, aunque no tan divertido como cuando la punta de uno de sus dedos accidentalmente tocó el estiércol y pegó un grito que debió haber alertado a todo el bosque.

-¿Edevane?

La susodicha cesó de trabajar y miró arriba, y más arriba, hasta encontrarse con la gentil mirada de Hagrid. Le gustaría decir que en el futuro eran cercanos, pero el semigigante tendía a apegarse más a Harry. Eso no quería decir que no hubiera pasado algunas tardes en su cabaña; después de todo, a Fang le gustaba jugar con Artemisa.

-¿Sí?

Hagrid se pasó las manos por su chaleco de lana apolillado con aires nerviosos. Debajo de su barba, la pelirroja podía ver un ligero rubor.

-Solo quería darte las gracias, ¿sabes? Dumbledore me dijo que le hiciste una recomendación.

-Para el puesto de profesor de cuidados, sí-asintió ella, clavando la punta de la pala en el estiércol y recostandose contra ella -¿Te dieron el puesto?

Esperaba que sí. Hagrid era un excelente profesor.

-Bueno, no.

Su sonrisa cayó.

-Dumbledore dijo que ya tiene un suplente para el resto del curso-le explicó, emocionándose más y más con cada palabra é su asistente, y si no me las arreglo para arruinarlo, me darán el puesto para el próximo curso.

Volvió a sonreír.

-¡Eso es fantástico, Hagrid! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Felicidades, grandote!-añadió Sirius, contento de tener una excusa para dejar de trabajar por unos momentos -Estoy seguro de que finalmente aprenderemos algo.

Hagrid sonrió, ahora le era imposible ocultar su rubor.

-En cualquier caso-devolvió su atención a la slytherin -, solo quería darte las gracias, no tenías que hacerlo. Prometo devolver el favor.

Morgan le quitó importancia con un ademán de la mano.

-No es nada, Hagrid-le dijo con soltura , me di cuenta que nunca te agradecí por salvarme aquel día- dijo, señalándose el cuello, donde la cicatriz que Remus le había dejado se mostraba de un enfermizo blanco lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Insisto…

Morgan rió, no habiendo notado antes que había extrañado al semi-gigante.

-Sí significa tanto, me lo puedes agradecer con té, y dejándome jugar con ella-asintió en dirección de Fang, quien dormitaba sobre el césped. Miró a Sirius de manera furtiva. El chico trabajaba con renovado vigor, de seguro todavía no le gustaba el recordatorio de esa cicatriz vi a un canino tan majestuoso.

Ante eso, el chico la miró ofendido, mientras Hagrid hinchaba el pecho y comenzaba a hablar de Fang como un padre orgulloso.

* * *

 **-M** e ofendes, querida Ana-le dijo Sirius, pasándole un brazo por los hombros -¿Perro majestuoso? Esa cosa solo sabe largar babas.

-Al menos sabe hacer algo con éxito.

-No te pases de lista-le amenazó, pinchándole los costados.

Morgan pegó un salto e intentó alejarse corriendo, pero Sirius era demasiado rápido. La encarceló en sus brazos, plantando un beso justo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Sabes? Conseguí la contraseña del baño de prefectos-susurró en su oído.

Morgan se mordió el labio.

-Bien por tí.

Lily rodeó la esquina en ese momento, junto a Alice y Marlene. Las Gryffindor cesaron su charla apenas la vieron, y Morgan sintió, casi de inmediato, como su pecho se cerraba, mientras que su corazón latía de una manera violenta que hizo que se sintiera claustrofóbica.

Se separó de Sirius abruptamente, volviendo su espalda a las chicas.

-Tal vez otro día-le dijo, deseando más que nada poder tomar refugio en la sala común de Slytherin. No la que en esos momentos debía de ser ocupada por Rosier y sus compinches, pero aquella en la que podía encontrar a sus amigos discutiendo por algo tonto, donde nadie se atrevía a siquiera mirarla mal.

Sirius miró a las tres chicas por un momento, y luego le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, acercándose para besar su frente con rapidez. Morgan no se relajó.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos.

Se dio la vuelta, casi tropezando con sus propios pies en el apuro, y marchó en línea recta, pasando frente al trío, yendo directa a por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

Escuchó a Lily llamándola, pero Morgan todavía no quería hablar con ella, aunque ya no estaba segura del porqué.

¿Era porque Lily la había ofendido? ¿O porque ella le devolvió el golpe?

Con lástima se dio cuenta de que se estaba familiarizando demasiado con el sentimiento de vergüenza.

* * *

 **22 de Noviembre, 1976**

El pequeño grupo de Rosier se pasó un buen par de horas observándola desde una distancia segura. Con los libros abiertos enfrente de ellos, Greengrass y Nott fueron bastante obvios, ambos pares de ojos siguiendo cada movimiento de la pelirroja.

Cuando Madame Pince les preguntó qué estaban haciendo, Morgan escuchó cómo respondían, dando una mediocre excusa sobre un ensayo para Herbología.

-¿Entonces porque no están escribiendo?-preguntó la bibliotecaria, para entonces proceder a echarlos del espacio, alegando que tenían que dejar estudiar al resto.

Morgan intentó no reír. Le costaba creer que el padre de Daphne llegaría a su prestigiosa posición en el Ministerio de la Magia de esa manera. Greengrass y Nott no le preocupaban, pero Rosier sí. El chico se tramaba algo grande, por lo que Morgan intentaba mantenerse tan alejada de él como le fuera posible, en especial en esos días, cuando Dumbledore casi no estaba en su despacho. McGonagall le dijo que estaba lidiando con el asunto del Ministro, intentando mantener todo callado y llegar al fondo del asunto.

A menudo intentaba recordar algo como lo que sucedía esos días ser mencionado en el futuro, por Sirius, Remus, Ojo Loco o los señores Weasley; pero algo le decía que las cosas iban algo diferentes a como lo hicieron originalmente. Lo que sí recordaba, era a Molly Weasley diciendo que Voldemort y sus seguidores se volvieron más atrevidos alrededor del 79, cuando una profecía apareció, una profecía que hablaba de su hermano.

Algo grande debió de haber sucedido en las filas de Voldemort para incriminar al Ministro de un ataque a familias muggles. O tal vez, el Ministro sí dio la orden, pero no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultarlo bien.

De cualquier manera, Morgan no creía que eso de "mantener todo callado" fuera a funcionar. Varios alumnos del colegio tenían padres que trabajaban en el Ministerio de la Magia, y algunos mestizos e hijos de muggles tenían familia en el gobierno muggle, por lo que ya medio colegio sabía sobre los asesinatos. James debía estar al tanto, pues a menudo se lo veía pensativo, mirando al vacío con expresión consternada, seguramente preocupado por la seguridad de su madre.

Alguien tomó asiento frente a ella, capturando su atención. Morgan levantó la mirada de su libro de encantamientos, al cual estuvo observando sin realmente leer, para encontrarse con un Regulus en conflicto.

-Señorita Edevane-saludó tenso.

-¿Teníamos que juntarnos hoy? Lo olvidé por completo.

Hizo amague de meter mano a su mochila, en busca de sus apuntes de transfiguración, pero Regulus negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Acordamos los miércoles y viernes, ¿recuerda?

-Ah, cierto. Entonces, ¿surgió alguna duda?-preguntó, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa.

Regulus dudó antes de hablar, algo que era atípico de él.

-No es eso. Es algo personal.

Morgan se enderezó. ¿Le había sucedido algo? Y de ser así, ´¿por qué acudir a ella? No se conocían mucho y era claro que no confiaba en ella.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando que continuara.

Regulus se aclaró la garganta.

-Le exhorto a que le pase un mensaje a mi hermano.

-¿Sirius? ¿Por qué no le dices tú mismo?

La miró como si fuera estúpida, y su respuesta fue agitada, cada palabra saliendo más rápido que la anterior:

-No me encuentro en una posición favorecedora al momento, y hablar con ese traidor, simpatizante de…

-Ya entendí-le frenó ella monólogo racista no es necesario.

Asintió una vez.

-Bien.

-¿Qué le digo?

Regulus imitó la posición anterior de Morgan, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa de madera.

-Nadie puede saber que la información viene de mí-cuando la pelirroja se mostró de acuerdo, el chico procedió :-Dígale que el tío Alphard está enfermo y solicita verlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por si no recuerdan, Alphard Black es el tío que le dejó dinero a Sirius luego de que este huyera de casa.

Soo...tenía el capítulo pronto y borré la escena, que era completamente diferente a esta, porque decidí que todavía no me voy a deshacer de cierto personaje. Me voy a atener a mi idea original, que les va a causar dolor.

¿Extrañan a Lily? Yo sí.

Por cierto, durante este curso, va a haber un viaje a Hogsmeade donde todo se va a ir a la mierda xD jejejejejej

Así que, anden con cuidado.

Lalalalal, la cosa se prende donde James o Lily se enteren de los idiotas que andan molestando a Morgan.

¿Que piensan de la escena con Blaise? La he querido escribir desde prácticamente el comienzo de la historia, y siento, no, es un hecho, que no le doy mucha atención a su relación con Morgan.

Eran amigos, pero él era mucho más cercano a Draco que al resto.

So,...si no vuelvo a actualizar nunca en la vida habrán cuatro posibilidades:

a-Maté a mi dentista y fui presa, pero si me porto bien o me dusculpo salgo antes xD, so don't worry.

b-Me maté yo xDD

c-Mi laptop pasó a mejor vida.

d-Me morí.

Saluditos! Gracias por leer, gente! Espero que sigan disfrutando esto :)


	34. Capítulo 32- Parte 1

**Nat-Marie:** ¿Hola? ¿Sigues leyendo? ¿Ya me odias? Jejej

No maté a nadie, pero tampoco faltan las ganas :p

¡Que bueno! Daphne es de mis personajes favoritos, me encanta escribirla; con la excepción del one-shot, es un cago de risa.

No,no,...no lo maté,...pero ya no me cae tan bien xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: La Furia de una Madre**

 **Parte 1**

 **25 de Noviembre, 1976**

A pesar de las grandes diferencias entre la medicina muggle y la mágica, el olor a hospital era exactamente el mismo.

A su lado, sentado sobre una incómoda silla de plástico, Sirius tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, sus dedos jalando los largos mechones negros. Uno de sus pies se movía incesante, y no paraba de suspirar de forma trémula.

Morgan colocó una mano entre sus omoplatos, adaptando un patrón de círculos, en un pequeño intento por reconfortarlo. La otra tomó una de las de Sirius, dando a su perfecto cabello un descanso.

El chico se detuvo para observar el movimiento, atrayendo ambas manos hacia su rostro y besando el dorso de la de Morgan brevemente.

-Gracias por venir, ¿sabes? No tenías que hacerlo-le dijo en voz baja.

Morgan se encogió de hombros.

-No. Pero no querías que vinieras sólo.

Remus todavía tenía que ponerse al día con su tarea y deberes como prefecto luego de una luna llena particularmente desagradable; James tenía detención con Sprout por querer crear una nueva raza híbrida, producto de las mandrágoras y una planta carnívora; y Pettigrew andaba desaparecido.

Morgan no quería que Sirius se enfrentara a su tío solo.

-Entonces,...-empezó, intentando entablar conversación, y de ese modo, distraerlo -¿él es el tío decente?

El chico sonrió débilmente.

-Supongo-se encogió de hombros le gustan los hijos de muggle, pero tampoco cree que un genocidio sea buena idea.

Un doctor se acercó a ellos.

-¿Están aquí para ver a Alphard Black?-preguntó, mirándolos a ambos.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente.

-Sí, sí.

-¿Son familia?-inquirió el hombre, volteando y emprendiendo camino pasillo abajo.

-Soy su sobrino.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta, y el doctor le dio una mirada a Morgan.

-Solo familiares.

-Ella viene conmigo.

-Solo familiares-repitió, imperturbable.

Morgan sonrió de una manera que habría asustado hasta a la misma Daphne, lista para convencer al hombre de que le dejara pasar, pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió hacia atrás de sopetón, y un hombre bajo y gordo, con media calva gris y un ojo claramente ciego, le hizo una mueca al doctor.

-¿Qué haces en el medio, mestizo inútil? Deja que pasen las visitas.

-Pero…

-¡Oh, por la próstata de Merlín! ¡No me hagas hacerte otra maldición danzante, escarabajo asqueroso! ¡Muévete!

Morgan dejó caer su fachada, observando boquiabierta como el doctor se apresuraba a alejarse, su expresión sin mostrar cambio alguno. Volvió su mirada verde al hombre de mediana edad, notando las grandes espinillas que decoraban su cuerpo. Todas se veían asquerosas, comenzando con un preocupante púrpura, pasando por rojo y terminando con puntas redondas amarillas.

Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se inclinó para abrazar al hombre, pero este se dio la vuelta y se internó dentro de su habitación, evitando el toque del muchacho.

-¿Acaso la edad de hizo idiota, chico? ¿O quieres morirte?-sin voltear, hizo un gesto apresurado con la mano -¡Pasen, pasen! No se queden ahí como lerdos. Y cierren la puerta, que no vivimos en carpa.

Sirius estiró el brazo a modo de invitación, y Morgan entró delante de él. El chico cerró la puerta con suavidad.

-Veo que tu belleza interior es finalmente reflejada en el exterior-habló Sirius, acercándose y recostandose contra la pared, cruzando brazos y tobillos.

Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, y por eso, Morgan se sintió aliviada.

-Mira niño; muestra respeto a tus mayores o te meteré el bastón por donde no te da el sol.

 _-De seguro y lo disfruta-_ pensó Morgan, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa incrédula.

Sirius le dio una mirada de reojo, como si pudiera leer su mente, y movió las cejas de forma sugestiva.

La bruja tomó asiento en una silla de plástico verde, cerca de la cama sobre la que Alphard Black se dejó caer.

El hombre le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo, sus piernas, que no tocaban el suelo, balanceándose suavemente.

-¿Quién es el pastelito? ¿Tu novia?-preguntó sin quitar su calculadora mirada de ella.

Sirius asintió.

-Morgana Edevane. Ana, el tío Alphard.

Le dio una sonrisa indulgente.

-¿Cómo está, señor?

-¿Cómo estoy? Me exprimen dos veces al día-le dijo, señalándose las espinillas -,como a una maldita vaca. ¿Así que eres la novia de esta bala perdida?

Morgan miró a Sirius. La verdad era que nunca discutieron el asunto; solo se limitaban a escabullirse un par de veces al día y manosearse en un armario de escobas o un aula vacía.

Afortunadamente, Alphard no parecía esperar una respuesta.

-No debes ser muy brillante, para elegir al idiota ese.

-Tu amor por mi emana por tus poros en cantidades exuberantes.

El hombre señaló a Sirius con un dedo.

-Más te vale que seas cuidadoso, niño calentón. Donde me entere de que serás padre a esta edad, voy a ir a ese colegio para equelenques y te voy a quitar a tu precioso amigo.

Morgan miró la pared, horrorizada, pero Sirius rió con soltura.

-Ah, pero la reacción de tu hermana valdría la pena.

Alphard rió de manera ronca.

-La arpía cuenta los minutos hasta que muera, lo puedo sentir. Escuché que tu padre hizo malas inversiones de nuevo, el muy imbécil bueno para nada, y Walburga no puede esperar a poner un dedo sobre mi oro. ¡Ja! ¡Antes muerto que dejarla tocar mi dinero!

-Si, bueno, estás muriendo.

-Pendejo estúpido. Tú me entiendes.

Sirius sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Se colocó el primero entre los labios, pero Morgan se lo quitó de un manotazo, recibiendo a cambio una mirada sucia.

Alphard rió por lo bajo, estirándose para tomar un vaso de plástico.

-¿Todavía te quedas con tu amigo ese? El de los pelos locos-preguntó, haciendo gestos sobre su cabeza mientras bebía el contenido del vaso.

Morgan se cubrió la boca, imaginando la ofensa que tomaría James de escuchar al hombre. Aparentemente, él creía que tenía su cabello dominado.

-James, sí-el chico se removió en su asiento también se queda con los Potter.

-¿Quién?

La señaló con un dedo, y Alphard entrecerró su ojo.

-¿Para que mierda le das un apodo?

-Porque su nombre es una tortura.

-¡Morgana fue una gran bruja, niño tonto! Es un honor llamarse como ella.

-Una muestra de poco cariño, en mi opinión.

Tío y sobrino pasaron varios minutos discutiendo las ventajas y desventajas de su nombre, mientras que Morgan los observó estupefacta, sin comprender en su totalidad lo que estaba sucediendo.

El tío Alphard no era lo que ella esperaba, para nada.

Su lenguaje vulgar le recordó brevemente a Daphne, lo que le hizo sonreír con afecto mientras Sirius cambiaba el tema a media frase, preguntando por la salud del hombre.

Eventualmente, cuando Alphard preguntó por sus estudios, Morgan se unió a la conversación. El hombre le hizo varias preguntas, y pareció impresionarle averiguar que su trabajo de ensueño era en el Departamentos de Misterios.

Cuando se enteró de que era una mestiza, le dio una mirada a Sirius.

-Si tú madre se entera...

-Le dará un ataque.

-Aunque tal vez nos libremos de ella antes de esa forma-Alphard se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

Morgan decidió no hacer comentarios, notando por primera vez la mano del Gryffindor sobre su rodilla, su pulgar dibujando lentos círculos. Sirius no parecía notar lo que hacía, lo que hizo que Morgan sintiera una extraña calidez recorrer su cuerpo.

Mientras el hombre despotricaba contra el sistema educativo y su declive, Sirius le dio una mirada. La mano de Morgan se posó sobre la de Sirius, entrelazando sus dedos. Compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa, volvieron a unirse a la conversación.

* * *

 **U** na enfermera interrumpió la reunión un par de horas más tarde; entró tímidamente, informando a Alphard que era hora de su segunda extripación diaria.

Gruñendo, el hombre dio un pequeño salto, aterrizando sobre el frío suelo blanco con una diminuta mueca. Sirius se levantó de inmediato para ayudarlo, pero su tío lo golpeó en el costado con su bastón, mientras que la enfermera se apresuraba a su lado, sus manos enguantadas tomando el brazo del hombre, o todo lo que podía.

-Muchacho tonto-masculló, para darle una mirada a Morgan placer conocerte, tomatin.

Morgan lo observó mientras se alejaba con dificultad, e indignada se volvió hacia Sirius, pero este parecía despreocupado ante el apodo que su tío le acababa de dar.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Su personalidad es un gusto adquirido-le dijo él, ofreciéndole un brazo.

Bufando, Morgan lo aceptó, envolviendo una de sus manos alrededor del bicep del Gryffindor y la otra alrededor de su antebrazo.

-¿Y, todos en tu familia son así?-preguntó.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Así de encantadores o dementes?

-¿Ambas?

Doblaron por el pasillo dispuestos a bajar por las escaleras, pero Sirius se detuvo de manera abrupta, provocando que la pelirroja tropezara con sus propios pies.

Siguiendo su mirada plateada, Morgan se encontró de frente con una mujer alta y esbelta. Vestía túnicas elegantes de un profundo púrpura, características de una bruja pura-sangre, y su lustroso cabello negro se encontraba atado en un moño bajo. Sus ojos, como el hierro, estaban clavados sobre su acompañante; una mueca desagradable posaba sobre su agraciado rostro.

-Sirius-saludó con voz tensa.

Morgan apretó su agarre sobre él chico, como si temiera que la mujer se lo fuera a llevar. Él apretó la mandíbula y se plantó firme, pero Morgan podía sentir como intentaba controlar los temblores de sus manos.

-Walburga-devolvió el saludo, desprovisto de emoción.

Walburga Black lo escrutinizó de manera fugaz.

-Veo que todavía vistes como vago-le dijo, mirando la camiseta con el logo de una banda muggle y sus jeans desgastados con disgusto.

-Todavía tienes el palo en el trasero-respondió su hijo, mirando a un punto detrás de ella.

Morgan clavó sus ojos en el rostro de la mujer y los entrecerró. Su mano le picaba; quería sacarse la varita del bolsillo y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Su agarre sobre el brazo de Sirius se intensificó, no confiando en su autocontrol.

Walburga tomó un amenazador paso hacia delante.

-Muchachito insolente-habló con la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos, del mismo gris que los de su hijo, pero con un brillo oscuro en ellos, atraparon los de Sirius -.¿Tienes idea de lo que tu padre y yo tuvimos que soportar luego de tu tonta escapada? Y como si no fuera suficiente, tu hermano me dice que andas fraternizando con repugnantes mestizos.

-¿Repugnante?-Sirius se mostró indignado í lo único repugnante eres tú. Todo olía muy bien hasta que llegaste.

-¿Te crees muy valiente, ah? Ahora que tienes la protección de los Potter-Walburga continuó avanzando con cada palabra que salía de su boca que tú no me aocstumbraría. Asquerosos traidores como tú siempre obtienen lo que merecen.

Morgan pestañeó, y en ese milisegundo Sirius se puso blanco como un fantasma. Con el cabello repentinamente negro como las alas de un cuervo, se puso delante de él, mirando a su madre con contenida ira.

-¿Quién demonios se cree que es?-le preguntó, sacando su varita.

 _-¿Con qué empezar? ¿Un cruciatus, tal vez? Hace tiempo no uso la maldición de los insectos._

La maldición ardiente se la había enseñado Blaise, y servía para crear una ilusión; la víctima sentiría pequeños insectos debajo de la piel, mordiendo carne y abriéndose paso hacia los órganos.

-¿Señora Black?

Tres cabezas giraron hacia la izquierda con rapidez, para encontrarse con una enfermera. Era joven, menuda, y no dejaba de frotar sus manos. Parecía intimidada.

-Señora, por favor, obstruye las escaleras.

Walburga la miró como si fuera un insecto, pero la enfermera no se movió. Morgan podía ver que le costaba gran esfuerzo.

Finalmente, Sirius apartó la mirada, y sonriendo triunfante, Walburga los rodeó, asegurándose de que su cuerpo no rozara el de Morgan en el proceso.

La pelirroja observó, con las manos hechas puños y los ojos tan entrecerrados que apenas sí veía, cómo la mujer seguía a la enfermera pasillo abajo, ladrando indignaciones y quejas sobre la atención y "el tipo de gente" al que se le permitía la entrada.

Movimiento a su derecha la sacó de su laguna de furia, justo a tiempo de ver a Sirius bajando las escaleras de a tres. Maldiciendo sus piernas largas por lo bajo, la bruja lo siguió tan rápido como pudo, pasando por la recepción sin siquiera despedirse de la mujer al escritorio.

Cuando salió a la calle semi-desocupada, se encontró sola, pero un ruido a la izquierda la llevó hasta el callejón.

Encontró a Sirius contra la pared, inclinado hacia abajo con ambas manos sobre las rodillas y respirando laboriosamente.

Morgan no le quiso decir nada, y tampoco sabría que, dada la oportunidad.

Intentó colocar una mano sobre su hombro, pero el Gryffindor se la sacudió con brusquedad, enderezandose y alejándose un par de metros.

Como deseaba que James estuviera ahí, o Remus.

Los hombros de Sirius se movían de arriba a abajo de manera irregular, hasta que lentamente, adoptaron un ritmo casi sereno.

Morgan se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la pared de ladrillo.

-¿Te quieres ir?

Mirando a un punto sobre su cabeza, el chico asintió una vez.

* * *

 **N/A: *Se esconde detrás de Deadpool***

 **Bueeenoo, este,...jejeje, HOLA!**

 **Lamento la demora, pero es que me empezaron a meter cosas (que escritos de matemáticas, que exámen de solfeo, y que me la he pasado de un médico a otro) y se me fue el mes, jejejeje. La verdad es que quería darles el capítulo entero, pero como la semana que viene ahora también va a ser algo movidita, decidí dividirlo en dos partes y darles la primera ahora.**

 **Sí espero tener la segunda parte pronta en los siguientes días y OJO CON LOS ONE-SHOTS! Se viene uno que les va a interesar, jijijijijjijijiji**

 **¿Qué piensan de Alphard? ¿Y de Walburga?**


	35. Capítulo 32-Parte 2

**Sara:** Me alegro!

 **Nat-Marie:** Gracias por entender! Y espero que la espera haya valido la pena…

...creo que eso rimó xD

¿Al final tu teoría del one-shot fue acertada?

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: La Furia de una Madre.**

 **Parte 2**

 **26 de Noviembre, 1976**

Con un suspiro cansino, Morgan admiró los resultados frente a un espejo ovalado, el cual obtuvo de la rata que McGonagall le había transformar.

Algo era algo, supuso la chica, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, comparando las similitudes a la de la foto en su otra mano. No se veía exactamente igual, la nariz le había quedado más larga de lo debido, la mandíbula no tan definida y en lugar de un atractivo color nogal, su cabello parecía haber sido sumergido en excremento. El castaño no era su color; era demasiado pálida, tenía demasiadas pecas. No importaba cuanto se mirara, ni que tan diferente se viera su rostro, el castaño no era un color que la favoreciera.

Al menos, meditó, concentrándose, con la mirada fija en su reflejo, devolviéndole su apariencia de todos los días, al menos McGonagall pareció complacida por la transformación de rata a espejo.

Depositando el objeto sobre el escritorio y devolviendo la fotografía a la profesora, la chica aguardó por una devolución. McGonagall suspiró en silencio, sus hombros cayendo con pesadumbre.

-Es una mejora-dijo con tono neutro.

Morgan no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-Pero esperaba algo mejor.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza un momento, su puntiagudo sombrero negro balanceándose peligrosamente, para luego asentir una vez con reticencia.

-Debo admitir que sí-le dio una mirada acusadora, sentándose ante el escritorio es todo su culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?-preguntó gravemente ofendida, colocando un dedo sobre su pecho.

-Todo está en su cabeza, Potter.

-Bueno, sí, pero no es como si yo hubiera ido por ahí buscando el trauma-se defendió.

McGonagall suspiró.

-Llega un momento en la vida, Morgana, en el que ya no podemos culpar a otros por nuestras fallas.

¿Era realmente su falla? Ella fue una metamorfomaga normal, hasta que tía Petunia decidió que encerrarla día y noche sin comida ayudaría a quitarle la habilidad. Y funcionó, hasta cierto punto. Mientras que un metamorfomago normal quedaría expuesto fácilmente, cualquier cambio en su humor reflejado en su físico; la única manera de provocar tal cambio inconsciente en la joven Potter era tomarla por sorpresa, golpearla con una emoción fuerte. Eso no era su culpa. Tía Petunia la arruinó, y ahora no podía encontrar su animal interior porque "no se permitía sentir libremente", o eso decía la profesora sentada frente a ella.

-¡Pero…!

-Nos veremos en clase-le despidió.

Echando humo por las fosas nasales, la chica tomó su mochila y salió dando pisotones, asegurándose de que cada uno sonara fuerte y claro.

Enseguida tomó rumbo hacia el baño de las chicas. Necesitaba calmarse antes de su lección con Regulus. Necesitaba lavarse el rostro y meditar.

Evitó a Peeves por los pelos y bajó un tramo de escaleras, topándose con James, quien venía con el rostro enterrado en un pergamino.

-¡Hola, James!

El chico pegó un salto y lanzó un chillido, y los anteojos casi se le caen del rostro.

-¡MAMÁAA!

La bruja alzó una ceja pero no hizo comentario. En su lugar, clavó su mirada en el pergamino, ocultando su nerviosismo tanto como podía.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Nada,...un matador de curiosos.

-Caza curiosos.

-Eso.

James se dio la vuelta, masculló algo y se enfrentó a ella de nuevo, guardándose el pergamino.

-¿Has hablado con Sirius?-le preguntó de inmediato.

El día anterior, al regresar de su visita a San Mungo, Morgan dejó que Sirius se alejara escaleras arriba sin decir nada, decidiendo que tal vez, un poco de soledad y silencio le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. No se presentó a la cena, y cuando preguntó, Pettigrew dijo que el chico se sentía cansado.

Incluso ahí, no quiso decir nada. Tal vez sí estaba cansado, pero aún así, no quería dar voz a sus preocupaciones frente a Pettigrew.

Esa mañana, no bajó al desayuno y llegó tarde a la clase de historia; apenas tomándose un momento para besar la mejilla de la pelirroja antes de comenzar su siesta, mientras el profesor Binns daba un monólogo sobre la caza de centauros del siglo diecisiete.

Morgan estiró un brazo y lo pasó por el sedoso cabello del chico, pero este se la quitó de un manotazo, y mordiéndose la lengua, volvió a tomar apuntes.

Al ver la expresión de su no-hermana, el semblante del adolescente se ensombreció.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

Morgan le hizo un gesto, y ambos continuaron caminando, bajando otro tramo de escaleras, evitando a un pequeño grupo de chicos Ravenclaws que iban subiendo. Ella notó que ciertos chicos, que tan solo un par de semanas antes le lanzaron un encantamiento para levantarle la falda, ni siquiera le dieron una segunda mirada, como si ni la reconocieran.

Exhaló aliviada. Sabía que eventualmente se aburrirían.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer fuimos a ver a su tío al hospital?

James asintió con urgencia.

-Sí, sí. ¿Está muy mal? ¿Verlo le afectó?

-No- negó la chica, bajando la voz al pasar junto a una chica que formaba parte del club de admiradoras de Sirius hombre está bien. Lo que sucedió fue que nos topamos con su madre.

-Ah.

No necesitó decir más. James miró al frente, colocando una mano sobre el codo de su no-hermana. La hora terminaba, y las puertas de las aulas comenzaban a abrirse, llenando los pasillos con vida.

-¿Podrías…?

-Hablaré con él. No te preocupes-le aseguró James, asintiendo solemne.

Morgan le dio una sonrisa agradecida. Su intuición (a la que no escuchaba muy seguido) le decía que sería mejor si sus amigos se acercaban con el tema. A pesar de lo intenso de sus sentimientos por el muchacho, y el hecho de que dichos sentimientos eran recíprocos, sabía que Sirius no querría hablar de su madre. Incluso el adulto del futuro evitaba mencionarla, y si lo hacía, decía tan poco como podía.

Nada favorecedor, naturalmente.

Dejó que James la acompañara al baño, despidiéndose de él luego de hacerle prometer que hablarían más tarde.

* * *

 **M** organ quería cancelar su lección con Regulus. No podía sentarse frente al chico por dos horas, guardándose sus preguntas; la falta de respuestas provocando un rencor injustificado.

¿Regulus sabía de los abusos de su madre? Tal vez era una víctima también. No, parecía compartir ideales. De seguro se llevaban de bomba.

Intentó imaginarse un escenario en el que Regulus ganaba una maldición de Walburga Black, pero no se le venía a la mente.

Regulus notó su cambio, pero no hizo comentarios, de seguro asumiendo que Bertúpido y sus amiguitos le anduvieron fastidiando el día de nuevo.

Cuando tenía una duda, ella le explicaba. Cuando escribía una porción del reporte, le arrebataba el pergamino para asegurarse de que fuera en buen camino.

Ni siquiera Rosier, que pasó junto a su mesa un par de veces, observándolos de manera contemplativa, logró sacarla de su pequeña burbuja.

Morgan se sentó ahí por dos horas, mandíbula apretada hasta el punto en que sus dientes dolieron, y las uñas clavándose en la madera de su asiento.

-¿Edevane? ¡Morgana!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la bruja volvió en sí. Regulus la miraba impaciente, ofreciendo su pergamino nuevamente.

Morgan relajó las manos, que se encontraban a cada lado, aferrándose a los bordes de la silla, y evitó hacer una mueca de dolor, abriendo y cerrando rápidamente. Tomó el delicado material entre sus manos y leyó ávidamente, haciendo algún comentario de tanto en tanto.

-Está bien. Deberías obtener una buena nota-le dijo, devolviéndole el reporte.

Regulus frunció el rostro en una mueca desagradable.

-No puedo obtener "una buena nota"-le replicó, despectivo sobresalir.

Morgan enarcó una ceja.

-Considerando el desastre que eras un par de meses atrás, deberías sentirte orgulloso. Vas por buen camino, pero no esperes milagros-le dijo con voz monótona. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era buscar a Sirius y obligarle a hablar con ella.

El desprecio en el rostro del chico se acentuó.

-Las respetables familias de la comunidad mágica no esperan menos que excelencia por parte de las generaciones jóvenes. Algo que, claramente, una mestiza no entendería.

Morgan tomó su mochila y se la colocó sobre un hombro, levantándose como si se hubiera sentado sobre brasas.

-¿Qué? ¿Temes lo que Walburga te haría si sacas mala nota?

El rostro del chico empalideció, pero tan solo unos momentos más tarde, se oscureció de manera peligrosa.

-No sabe de lo que habla.

-Mm. Supongo que ahora que Sirius no está para tomar los golpes, temes convertirte en el conejillo de indias.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-la voz del chico se elevó junto con él, encontrándose frente a frente, solo la mesa separándolos.

-Llegué a tiempo para la fiesta-se jactó Rosier, apareciendo nuevamente a la cabeza de la mesa, mirando entre ambos con maliciosa diversión, jugueteando con su varita.

Morgan le dio una mirada irritada, no gustándole la manera depredadora en que el chico la estaba mirando.

-Entrega eso como está-dijo, mirando al pergamino en manos de Regulus, para luego pegar media vuelta y salir de la biblioteca a tropezones.

* * *

 **2 de Diciembre, 1976**

Con ojos consternados, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Morgan avanzó dentro del aula de runas antiguas. Llegaba temprano pues distraídamente notó como algunos Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors abandonaban el aula.

Vio como Lily y Marlene se levantaban de sus asientos, sólo para que la primera se detuviera en seco al verla entrar. No les prestó atención.

Pasó junto a Bertúpido, Timothy y su séquito sin siquiera levantar la vista de la carta que llevaba en la mano.

Dicha carta venía desde la mansión Potter, con la letra de su abuela. La chica se preguntaba si James ya sabía.

Eran noticias preocupantes, sin lugar a dudas.

" _El médico dice que es una simple viruela, pero acordamos que será mejor que los tres pasen las fiestas en Hogwarts; solo como precaución."_

Su abuela intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto, pero sus esfuerzos resultaban fútiles.

Sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre y soltó el labio, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. Dobló la carta, ignorando la estúpida voz de Bertúpido llamando su nombre.

-¡Eh! ¡Edevane! ¿Acaso estás sorda?

Una ráfaga de viento viajó por sus piernas, levantando su falda. Morgan volteó con brusquedad, acomodando la tela rápidamente y lanzando dagas con sus ojos.

Timothy apartó la mirada, pero jaló del sweater de su amigo.

-Vamos, Bert. Déjala tranquila.

Pero el otro Ravenclaw no pareció escucharlo, sus ojos brillando de tal manera que Morgan apenas resistía la necesidad de darle un puñetazo.

-Aaah, con que eso si te llama la atención.

Morgan entrecerró los ojos, viéndose como un reptil a punto de atacar.

-Algo así llamaría la atención de cualquiera, mal nacido-respondió entre dientes, palpándose el bolsillo en busca de su varita.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-continuó el chico, haciendo caso omiso del insulto -¿Es cierto que te atraparon en un armario con Potter y sus amigos?

Morgan pestañeó. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la varita.

 _-Ya va a ver este…_

-¡Aubrey! ¡Detención con McGonagall!-bramó una voz.

Águila y serpiente observaron como Lily, con el rostro rojo de la furia, los ojos brillantes y la mandíbula apretada, se acercaba a ellos, cada paso resonando con una fuerza brutal. Morgan se preguntó en donde se encontraba el profesor cuando se le necesitaba.

-Y treinta puntos menos, Ravenclaw-continuó, situándose entre Morgan y su ex.

Bertúpido apenas le dio una mirada.

-Ahora no, Evans. Edevane aquí me estaba contando sobre sus trucos. Aunque tal vez te sirva; podrías aprender algo.

-Cerdo-masculló Marlene, un par de pupitres a la derecha.

Antes de que Morgan pudiera procesarlo, vio un borrón rojo, escuchó algo rompiéndose (tal vez madera, tal vez hueso), y notó que ni Lily ni Bertúpido se encontraban frente a ella.

Bajando la mirada estúpidamente, vio a Lily sentada a horcajadas del Ravenclaw, arañando y golpeando todo lo que alcanzaba.

Los alumnos que se estaban retirando, y aquellos que vagamente esperaban el comienzo de la lección fuera del aula, se apresuraron a entrar, empujándose unos a otros, ansiosos por algo de acción.

Bertúpido gritaba por ayuda, pero los alumnos simplemente alentaban a Lily.

La perfecta Lily Evans, quien nunca tuvo una detención, y no discutía con nadie (James no contaba), se había vuelto, oficialmente, loca.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Morgan notó que Timothy observaba la escena indeciso. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que intentaba no reír.

-Maldito desgraciado-jadeaba Lily, golpeando aquí y allá . Es. Por. Molestar. A mi. Mejor. Amiga. Y esto. Por. . Y esto. Por…

Dándole una mirada a Marlene, Morgan asumió que estaba sola, y se lanzó sobre Lily, tomándola de la cintura y jalando.

-Déjalo. No vale la pena.

-¡ESPERA! ¡SOLO ROMPÍ DOS HUESOS! ¡AAAAH!

-Vamos, vamos-la otra pelirroja continuó con sus esfuerzos.

-Sáquenme a esta perra chiflada de encima.

Pausando, Morgan se encogió de hombros y soltó a Lily.

-Bendiciones, hermana.

Tomó un paso hacia atrás, deseando tener su cámara, y deseando que James estuviera ahí para ser testigo de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-cantaban los estudiantes, blandiendo sus puños en el aire.

Morgan creyó ver como un diente volaba, pero no estaba segura. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a algunos amigos de Bertúpido (los que solían molestarla), alejándose lentamente.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!

Todo se detuvo, y Morgan miró al profesor con mala cara.

¿Por qué, de todos los días en los que pudo llegar a tiempo, decidió hacerlo ese?

* * *

 **M** organ insistió en acompañar a Lily a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le revisara la mano, mientras que Timothy y otro de sus amigos cargaron con Bertúpido.

Caminaron en silencio, subiendo las estrechas escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería. La Slytherin recordaba tomar ese camino en un par de ocasiones; era un atajo.

A su lado, Lily caminaba tensa, sus ojos verdes clavados en Bertúpido, quien apenas podía caminar.

-¿Te duele mucho?

La prefecta giró la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Se miró la mano y la flexiono, produciendo una mueca.

-Estaré bien. No creo que esté rota.

-No podemos decir lo mismo de Bertúpido.

Al escuchar el apodo que Morgan tenía para su ex, la otra chica sonrió.

-Creo que le saqué un par de dientes.

-Lils, hiciste más que eso. También le rompiste la nariz, el labio y probablemente destruiste su ego.

Ante eso, lanzó una corta risa.

-Una chica puede soñar.

Al escuchar las risas, Timothy y su amigo aceleraron el paso.

-Creo que te temen-sonrió Morgan, ajustándose la mochila como podía, cargando con la de Lily en sus manos. Pesaba como condenado, pero no iba a quejarse.

Continuaron el camino en silencio, ignorando los susurros de los retratos.

Morgan le dio otra mirada de reojo, mordiéndose el abusado labio.

-Podrían quitarte el puesto de prefecta-le dijo.

-Lo sé.

-Y aunque eso no suceda, no creo que te elijan como premio anual para el año entrante.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Podemos pelear cuanto queramos, Morgan, pero eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y la única.

-Probablemente. Pero eso no importa-tímidamente, buscó sus ojos. Uno de ellos, era casi idéntico a los de la Gryffindor voy a sentarme y ver como te maltratan solo porque tuvimos un malentendido.

-¿Eso es lo que fue?

Si era honesta consigo misma, tuvo que pausar y rememorar, habiendo olvidado la naturaleza de su conflicto con Lily.

Ella asintió de manera energética.

-Me expresé mal, Morgan, y no sabes cuanto lo siento-le dijo, su voz derrochando sinceridad -No quise insultarte; es que,...-se detuvo por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas -he sido testigo de varios corazones rotos por Black, y no quiero que te suceda lo mismo.

Morgan se llevó una mano a la trenza, que se había atado en la base del cuello, y jugó con el resto,que caía como una cola de caballo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Esto no es así.

Reacia, Lily asintió.

-Si dices que Black no es un patán, te creo.

-Oh no, definitivamente lo es-rió por lo bajo no arriesgaría a ser descuartizado por James por un simple rollo.

Lily asintió una vez más.

-Lo siento-repitió, su voz más baja y frágil.

Morgan se miró los pies.

-Yo también lo siento. Te dije algunas cosas bastante feas.

-Sí, lo hiciste-Morgan la miró mal, pero Lily sonrió avergonzada -;pero todas ciertas.

-Tenemos que aprender a manejar nuestra ira.

-Ciertamente.

La Gryffindor dudó un momento, pero luego se decidió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Morgan, quien en regreso le rodeó la cintura con ambos. Llegaron a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey correteaba alrededor de Bertúpido, quien gemía en un intento de dar lástima.

-¿Lils?

-¿Qué?

-Te extrañé.

Le dio un apretón al hombro.

-Yo también.

-¡Evans! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tal comportamiento de una señorita! ¡Estoy muy decepcionada, jovencita! Espere a que Minerva llegue.

-Asistiré a tu funeral-prometió Morgan, acompañando a Lily hasta una camilla.

Solo recibió una mueca.

* * *

 **3 de Diciembre, 1976**

 **Ministra de Magia destituida y en espera de juicio.**

El título en negrita parecía quemarle los ojos, por lo que los desvió hacia la fotografía en blanco y negro debajo de este, donde una mujer alta con cuello de pelícano caminaba cabizbaja, siendo escoltada por dos aurores, uno de ellos, estaba casi segura, siendo Alastor Moody.

Algo estaba mal, y ella lo sabía. Estaba muy segura de que ningún ministro había enfrentado los cargos que caían sobre el regazo de la señora de la foto. Intentó buscar en los recovecos de su mente, todos los detalles que recordaba de la primera guerra contra Voldemort y sus seguidores, pero una ministra trabajando con mortífagos, firmando autorizaciones para el exterminio de hijos de muggle y sus familias, era algo que cualquiera recordaría.

No, eso debía ser algo que solo estaba sucediendo en su realidad. En la que ella vivía una mentira en una época en la que no era nacida, y a sus padres les quedaba menos de cinco años de vida.

Miró a la mesa de los profesores, y no le sorprendió encontrar la silla del director vacía. El cuerpo estudiantil, al igual que el docente, parecía estar demasiado ensimismado en sus pequeños grupos, comentando la noticia, como para notar la ausencia de Dumbledore, a quien con suerte se le veía para una comida al día. McGonagall captó su atención, y la mirada que le dio a la Slytherin le dejó en claro que sus pensamientos debían viajar por el mismo carril.

La chica volvió al artículo, escrito por no-Rita Skeeter, gracias a Merlín.

Dicho artículo se extendía por la primera plana, con varias comillas encerrando citas de estupefacción de varios trabajadores del ministerio, la mayoría concordando con lo inusual del caso.

Entrecerró los ojos a una cita en particular, de un tal _Andrew Rosier._

" _Es lamentable, pero debo decir que no sorprendente. Elizabeth mostraba un rostro inclusivo al público, pero tras puertas cerradas raramente cesaba de despotricar contra aquellos de sangre mestiza y muggles. Siempre tuvo un desprecio especial por estos; no quise creer que fuera a llegar tan lejos. Es una pérdida terrible; tantas vidas, tantos jóvenes magos."_

Morgan levantó la mirada, encontrando a Rosier justo enfrente de ella, tres mesas delante junto a sus compinches de Slytherin. El chico la vio mirando y alzó su copa a modo de celebración. Le guiñó un ojo, pero entonces un chorro de agua le pegó en la cara, borrando su expresión de superioridad, siendo reemplazada por un profundo ceño.

James se guardó la varita justo al tomar asiento, su expresión un reflejo de la de Rosier. Sin decir nada, Sirius se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirse un omelet.

-Maldito imbécil-masculló su hermano, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa y cruzándolos, inclinándose sobre estos.

-¿Has leído esto?-preguntó Morgan, enseñándole el periódico.

James asintió.

-Le escribí a mamá. Esto me huele raro-dijo el chico, sirviéndose té. Sirius le robó la taza, pero James no pareció notarlo. Morgan le dio una rápida mirada de reojo, todavía preocupada ante su quietud, pero no hizo comentario cenó con nosotros un par de veces. Es,...excéntrica.

-Quiere decir que es rarita-habló Sirius, llevándose un dedo a la sien y dibujando círculos.

Morgan ocultó su sorpresa al escucharlo hablar, y James rodó los ojos.

-Sí, pero está lejos de ser una mortífaga. Y aunque lo fuera, me cuesta creer que la hayan atrapado. Es muy cuidadosa, hasta el punto de la paranoia.

-¿Crees que algo más está sucediendo?

Morgan pegó un salto y se llevó una mano al corazón, volteando para ver a Lily detrás, con la mochila colgada de los hombros y un par de tomos sujetos contra el pecho. Se removió sobre sus pies, como si no pudiera decidir si sentarse o no. Cuando Morgan le dio unos golpecitos al banco de madera, lo hizo, colocando la mochila en el suelo y los libros sobre la mesa.

James miró entre las dos; claramente tenía preguntas, pero no les dio voz.

-Probablemente-se encogió de hombros, moviendo la mano con intenciones de tomar su taza de té, para notar que ya no estaba ahí. Miró a Sirius (quien estaba demasiado ocupado engullendo su cuarto omelet) con ojos entornados y tomó otra taza -; o tal vez es muy buena actriz. Por eso escribí a mamá. Ambas trabajaron juntas por años. Mi madre es una aurora, y Lottie trabajaba para el departamento de Daño Mágico Colateral, por lo que colaboraban seguido.

Lily asintió, pensativa.

-Tal vez usaron la maldición Imperius. He leído varios artículos y columnas de magos y brujas que dicen haber actuado en favor de Quien-ya-sabes bajo sus efectos.

-Eso es lo más obvio-dijo Sirius, luego de pasarse el trozo de omelet con la ayuda del té.

Morgan atrapó su mirada por un momento y ladeó la cabeza. Sirius le dio una sonrisa imperceptible y continuó comiendo. Mirando de regreso a James, se prometió no olvidar hablar con él. Quería saber si había hablado con Sirius.

-Dumbledore no está-notó Lily, asintiendo en dirección de la mesa de docentes.

-Debe estar en el Wizengamot-respondió James, formando una casa con sus waffles. Tomó un tenedor, y procedió a apuñalar su desayuno repetidamente -Día de demolicióooon.

Morgan y Lily alzaron las cejas tanto, que se perdieron en sus líneas de cabello.

-Creo que él y Crewe son amigos. De seguro fue en su defensa-continuó Sirius, cambiando los omelets por panqueques. Dio una mirada fugaz a la prefecta -¿Ya terminó la pelea de gatas? ¿Cómo está Aubrey?

Las mejillas de Lily enrojecieron, pero Morgan rodó los ojos.

-No se de que hablas.

-Aaajá. Claro.

Lily le pidió prestado el periódico, el cual Morgan cedió enseguida. Imitó la pose anterior de James, con los antebrazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y preocupada, miró a la puerta del Gran Comedor, luego de regreso a la mesa docente.

A diferencia de sus acompañantes, no pudo terminar su desayuno. Sentía que había tragado una piedra, y si engullía algo, acabaría devolviéndolo en tiempo récord.

Las desapariciones de Dumbledore, los ataques a los muggles, y el juicio a Elizabeth Crewe estaban conectados, de eso se sentía certera.

Tenía un presentimiento, uno que la dejó con los pies helados y los pelos de punta, de que apenas estaban viendo la punta del Iceberg.

* * *

 **N/A: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

 **¿Qué estará pasando en el Ministerio? ¿A dónde carajos se va Dumbledore? ¿Llegará el día en el que me acostumbre a los brackets? No lo creo, pero no me va a detener de hacerlos sufrir.**

 **¿Qué piensan del regreso de Lily? ¿Qué les pareció la pequeña escena con Regulus? ¿Cómo imaginan que está la cosa para él en casa? Eventualmente, revelaré más :3**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, deberíamos estar en navidad, pero jejejeje, TODO SE VA A IR A LA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJAJAJAAJ**

 **So, me nominaron para unos premios (gracias, gracias, no es necesario aplaudir), y supongo que lo apreciaría si me votan. No es como si eso fuera a garantizar un final tipo Disney para esta historia, pero si lo apreciaría :p**

 **Gracias a blueeipss por encontrarme digna de nominación. Le dejo el link de los premios, por si lo quieren.**

 **659844523-deathly-hollows-harry-potter-awards-nominaciones**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ya está el one-shot de Draco, si señor, de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Y si van a mi perfil van a poder leer y sufrir un poquito más.**

 **¡Besoooooos!**


	36. Capítulo 33

**Sara:** Gracias por comentar!

 **Nat-Marie:** Gracias :3

Sip, ya tengo mis quejas preparadas para el dentista xD

Jejejeje, no iba a escalar tanto, pero siento que se lo merecía, y peor, porque,...bueno, no te voy a contar; sería spoiler.

Guau! Entonces espero continuar con las sorpresas.

Gracias por comentar :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: La Hora de las Disculpas**

 **31 de Octubre, 1981**

 _La creciente luna brillaba tímidamente sobre las estrechas calles adoquinadas del Valle de Godric. Faltaba una hora para la media noche, y los escasos habitantes del lugar terminaban de guiar a sus hijos de regreso a casa._

 _Una brisa dio lugar a una breve conversación entre los árboles, sus ramas más débiles sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, el roce de las hojas emitiendo una canción hipnotizante._

 _James Potter se encontraba afuera, en el patio, haciendo a un lado los materiales que su esposa utilizó ese mismo día para arreglar el jardín. Lily no tenía mucho interés en las plantas, pero la pequeña familia de cuatro llevaba meses encerrada en su hogar sin mucho que hacer más que ver el tiempo pasar._

 _James hizo a un lado la pala y se enderezó, acomodando a la niña en sus brazos. Con añoranza, miró a los niños pasar sin notarlo. ¡Cómo deseaba sacar a sus pequeños bludger a pedir dulces! Lily se había rehusado rotundamente, alegando que era demasiado peligroso y que de todas formas eran demasiado pequeños para comer dulces._

 _James no le dijo que los dulces eran para él. De todas maneras, habría separado los blandos del montón para dárselos a sus hijos cuando la madre no estuviera cerca. Los maltrataba de esa manera a menudo, y continuaría haciéndolo sin importar lo que Lily dijera._

 _Una niña vestida de bruja pasó por su vereda, su piel teñida de verde. Su nombre era Susie Wilson, tenía ocho años y le gustaba hablar con la hija de los Potter._

 _-Hola, señor Potter-saludó Susie, deteniéndose frente al pequeño portón de madera. Iba sola, pero eso no era nada alarmante. El Valle era un lugar seguro; todos se conocían entre sí, todos se cuidaban. Era un lugar agradable para criar a dos niños, y James no podía esperar a que los suyos ganaran una reputación como mini-merodeadores. Sirius lo había dicho en su última visita, mirando a Morgan con recelo:_

" _-Ya te lo digo yo, esa de ahí le hará ojitos a cualquiera y ¡Puff! Ni siquiera McGonagall le va a dar detención._

 _La niña lo ignoró por completo, jugando con la mano de su padrino, Remus, quien intentaba hacer figuras con las sombras._

 _-No te vas a quedar quieta, ¿verdad?-preguntó Remus, altamente divertido, ante lo que la niña rió._

 _El hombre lobo la alzó en sus brazos, y la niña chilló en deleite, moviendo los brazos con la coordinación esperada de alguien de su edad._

 _-'Io 'Mush-intentó decir, para el orgullo del hombre y la molestia de Sirius, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra junto a Harry._

 _-Tú habla cuando quieras, eh-le dijo el pelinegro a su ahijado, quien ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro de cuentos mágicos que le acababan de regalar aquí te espero._

 _Lily entró en ese momento con un plato rebosante de galletitas caseras, regañando a Remus._

 _-Sí te vomita encima, es tu problema-le advirtió._

 _-Y-yo quiero ver eso-habló Peter, apareciendo detrás de Lily, cargando con una bandeja en la cual se encontraba una tetera rodeada por pequeñas tazas._

 _Al escuchar la voz de Colagusano, la niña se removió inquieta, y al ser depositada nuevamente en el regazo de su padrino, extendió ambos brazos en dirección de Peter, abriendo y cerrando sus manos con insistencia._

 _-¡Ja! Mira esa traición, Lunático. Ya te cambió, mientras que Harry permanece tan leal como,...¡Oye, sabandija!_

 _Pero el niño ya gateaba hacia su padre, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta principal."_

 _James sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Sirius había visitado. La última vez fue cuando él y su esposa decidieron esconderse utilizando el encantamiento fidelio. De seguro Canuto pensaba que se encontraban al otro lado del país, en algún pueblo olvidado de Merlín._

 _-¿Cómo estás, Susie? ¿Tuviste suerte?-preguntó, cambiando a Morgan de un brazo al otro._

 _La niña suspiró, fingiendo tristeza._

 _-Pudo ser mejor. ¿Señor Potter,..._

 _-Ah, no. Ya pasaste por aquí, ya te di tu parte-le dijo James, aunque traicionó sus palabras al sacar una pequeña barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y aventarla suavemente a la niña, quien la atrapó con destreza._

 _-Podría ser buena cazadora-_ _pensó para sus adentros._

 _-Gracias. ¡Hola, Mor!_

 _Saludó con la mano, y Morgan, quien estaba demasiado ocupada mirando como el Señor Bigotes hacía del baño frente a ellos, movió su cabeza con rapidez, sonriendo a Susie y estirando el brazo, devolviendo el saludo torpemente._

 _-¿Puedo venir a jugar mañana?-preguntó la niña, ansiosa por usar a Morgan como muñeca personal._

 _James se animó ante la idea. Susie era hija única y no tenía muchos amigos; por alguna razón, le gustaba utilizar a Morgan como juguete, y al padre de la niña no le molestaba. Susie era cuidadosa y dulce, e incluso Harry se unía de tanto en tanto, cuando no estaba gateando detrás de su madre._

 _-¡Claro! Pero pregunta a tus padres primero._

 _Susie asintió, sus rizos castaños rebotando._

 _-Lo haré. ¡Oh! ¿Sabe?-dijo luego de un momento, rompiendo el envoltorio del chocolate -El otro día, Morgan tenía el cabello muy raro._

 _-¿Raro?-inquirió James, quitando su dedo de la boca de la niña, notando brevemente, las marcas de pequeños dientes que el monstruo le había dejado._

 _Estaba seguro de saber a qué se refería Susie, pero la dejó hablar._

 _-Creí que lo tenía azul-explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Creo que estás comiendo demasiados dulces-bromeó James ías aflojar. No querrás ir al dentista._

 _La niña se mostró desanimada._

 _-Mis padres dicen lo mismo -alzó sus brazos hacia arriba -¿Por qué todo lo que amo me lastima?_

 _James lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, siendo imitado por Morgan, quien no entendía lo que sucedía._

 _-Vuelve a casa, Susie. Nos vemos mañana-se despidió, sacudiendo la cabeza divertido._

 _-Hasta mañana, señor Potter. Hasta mañana, Mor-volvió a saludar con la mano, antes de continuar su camino, saltando y tarareando._

 _James tomó la muñeca de su hija entre sus dedos y la alzó en dirección de Susie._

 _-Saluda, Morgan-le dijo livianamente._

 _-Iosh, Ushie._

 _Otra brisa inundó el pequeño patio de los Potter y James tembló, completamente ajeno a lo que se avecinaba._

 _Volvió a la casa, subiendo los escalones y llamando al Señor Bigotes antes de entrar._

 _Lily salía de la cocina y sonrió, cansada pero cariñosamente, al ver a Morgan._

 _-¡Má! ¡Má! ¡Ushie!_

 _-Oh, ¿viste a Susie?-preguntó Lily, entendiéndole a la perfección._

 _Morgan asintió enérgicamente, intentando saltar en los brazos de su padre, quien luchaba por pasar el cerrojo a la puerta._

 _-Va a venir mañana-informó de manera distraída._

 _Lily tomó a la niña en brazos y la depositó sobre la alfombra. El Señor Bigotes pasó por su lado con la gracia característica de un felino, en dirección de la cocina, donde sabía que le esperaba su cena, y la niña se levantó sobre sus piernecitas para seguirlo._

 _-Ese pobre gato-sacudió la cabeza la madre de la criatura._

 _-¿Harry?_

 _-En la sala. Le acabo de dar un baño. Lo juro, a ese niño le encanta ensuciarse-suspiró exasperada, ante lo que James sonrió de lado._

 _-Siempre podemos venderlos y comprar peces._

 _-¡James!_

 _-Era un chiste, era un chiste-se defendió, esquivando la mano de Lily, que de todas maneras aterrizó sobre su brazo._

 _-Recibí una carta de Sirius-le informó, cambiando de tema._

 _-¿Alguna noticia sobre la Orden?-inquirió el pelinegro, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola sin cuidado._

 _Lily la arregló, negando con la cabeza._

 _-No le permiten decir nada, pero parece que tampoco le dicen mucho-le confió, sentándose junto a su esposo en el cómodo sofá. Frente a ellos, tenían una bandeja y una tetera._

 _James sirvió una taza de té y se la ofreció a Lily, quien enseguida le agregó más leche de la que ya tenía._

 _-Tampoco tiene mucho que hacer-continuó, revolviendo el líquido con una pequeña cuchara, observando la foto familiar en la pared opuesta. Incluso Marlene estaba en ella, sosteniendo a Morgan sobre sus hombros y riendo a alguna tontería que Sirius le decía. Apartó la mirada, todavía dolida por la muerte de la rubia. No fueron amigas durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, pero su tiempo sirviendo para la Orden del Fénix les había ayudado a crear un lazo._

 _-¿Cómo que no?-James se mostró extrañado. Agregó leche a su té e hizo caso omiso del azúcar es un auror, hay trabajos de sobra que Dumbledore puede darle._

 _-Sirius cree-comenzó Lily luego de un momento dubitativo, observando a Harry mientras este jugaba con sus bloques -, y yo estoy de acuerdo, que el prof,...que Dumbledore no confía en él._

 _-¿En Canuto? ¡Pero qué barbaridad! ¿Por qué no confiaría en Sirius? Es tan leal como un perro._

 _La pelirroja le dio una mirada aburrida._

 _-Ponte serio._

 _-¡Estoy siendo serio! Pero, ¿Sirius?...-se detuvo y miró alrededor, su rostro siendo arrebatado por momentáneo pánico -¿Morgan?_

 _Sus ojos avellana cayeron sobre la niña, sentada sobre su trasero con las piernas extendidas, jalando la cola del gato, que intentaba escapar. James suspiró aliviado, para entonces dar un codazo a Lily, quien derramó té sobre su pierna en el proceso._

 _-Oh, Lily, mírala-urgió su esposo, completamente arrebatado con su pequeña Señor Bigotes. Pero mírala. Es tan ador,...¿Qué es eso?_

 _Se quedó quieto como una estatua, y de repente se sintió helado, como si el invierno hubiera llegado de un momento a otro. El frío se asentó sobre su pecho, uno que indicaba la caída de un encantamiento._

 _A su lado, Lily se encontraba en un estado similar, la taza de té a medio camino, su boca entreabierta, lista para dar un sorbo._

 _-¡Es él!-exclamó James, saltando sobre sus pies y buscando en sus bolsillos por su varita. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al no sentirla. Miró a Harry delante suyo -¡Toma a Harry y corre!_

 _El pánico inundaba su voz, al igual que sus pensamientos._

 _Tal vez podría,..._

 _Lily dejó caer la taza, sin importarle que había sido un regalo de bodas por parte de Euphemia y Fleamont, sin importarle los trozos sobre los que pisó con sus finas ballerinas, ni la mancha que dejaría sobre la alfombra._

 _Tal vez podría…_

 _Tal vez podría…_

 _Lily tomó a Harry con tal brusquedad que el niño comenzó a llorar, miró a su esposo brevemente, y cruzó la sala en grandes zancadas, corriendo escaleras arriba._

 _Tal vez podría..._

 _Tal vez podría sacarlo de la casa. Darle a Lily tiempo de aparecerse lejos._

 _¡Sí! Le compraría solo unos segundos, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

 _Se dio vuelta y su corazón dejó de latir._

 _El Señor Bigotes tenía la mandíbula cerrada alrededor de la tela del pantalón de Morgan. Vio la cabeza de su hija desapareciendo por la cocina._

 _Tragó en seco._

 _¡BOOM!_

 _Volteó de nuevo, sudano a través del frío._

 _Tal vez podría..._

 _Él_ _tomó un paso dentro de la casa, completamente cubierto por una capa negra. James vio una varita siendo sujeta por una pálida, esquálida mano de uñas largas._

 _Tal vez podría…_

 _Él era un auror entrenado. ¡Debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer! Algo en su entrenamiento que le pueda ayudar._

 _Tenía que sacarlo de la casa; pero la puerta principal estaba siendo bloqueada y la trasera se encontraba en la cocina._

 _¡Merlín! Esperaba que no encontrara a Morgan._

 _Escuchó los pasos de Lily y un portazo._

 _La cabeza del mago se alzó, pero James dejó los ojos clavados en él._

 _Intentó moverse hacia las escaleras, pero James se interpuso con asombrosa rapidez._

 _Tragó, enfrentándose a un par de ojos rojos entrecerrados, que brillantes como rubíes, lo observaban desde la oscuridad de la capa como si acabara de recordar su presencia._

 _Para asegurarse, volvió a palpar sus bolsillos._

 _Nada._

 _Esperaba que Lily y Harry ya hubieran escapado. Esperaba que Morgan no fuera encontrada._

 _Esperaba que Sirius y Remus estuvieran a salvo. Esperaba que no buscaran a Peter._

 _Esperaba muchas cosas, pero su tiempo se había acabado._

 _La mano se alzó con la varita._

 _Supuso que vería a sus padres de nuevo._

 _James se movió hacia el frente. No pensaba irse sin pelear. Se abalanzó sobre_ _él._

 _Un rayo de luz verde lo encontró a medio camino._

* * *

 **6 de Diciembre, 1976**

No fue hasta el siguiente lunes que Morgan obtuvo noticias del escurridizo Dumbledore. Se encontraba de camino a la biblioteca durante su periodo libre antes del almuerzo cuando una chica de Hufflepuff, de tercer año, la detuvo en la entrada.

Morgan aceptó el trozo de pergamino sellado con cera magenta y se apresuró a meterse dentro del lugar, echando humo internamente. ¿Acaso Dumbledore confiaba todo tipo de carta o documento confidencial a los alumnos? Imaginaba que el pergamino, o quizás el mismo sello, tenía algún tipo de encantamiento protector, pero el riesgo no disminuía. De darle la nota a James o Lily, de seguro que encontrarían la manera de evadir el encantamiento y leer el contenido más rápido de lo que podía darle puntos a Gryffindor.

Se sentó en un rincón, justo debajo de una ventana, y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su frío cuerpo. En momentos como esos, deseaba poder usar un pantalón. No le molestaban las faldas, pero no eran lo más inteligente para pasar el invierno escocés.

Con discreción, miró alrededor, pero no había nadie cerca. La mayoría se encontraba en clase, y los pocos alumnos de quinto y séptimo estaban bien esparcidos por el lugar, demasiado enfrascados en sus respectivas lecturas.

" _Mi estimada amiga,_

 _Si me visita en mi oficina este miércoles a las 9:00 am, podremos continuar con nuestra investigación._

 _¿No le parece que la purpurina es un material maravilloso? Todavía no me la termino de quitar de la barba."_

-Pero, ¿de qué demonios habla?-se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro.

Bueno, ya era hora de que le diera la hora del día. Todavía tendría que esperar hasta el miércoles, pero era mejor que nada. Algo le decía que Dumbledore no le daría muchas respuestas, pero Morgan estaba decidida a completar su misión, con o sin su ayuda.

Le parecía algo extraño, debía admitir. Anteriormente, el director del colegio se había mostrado de lo más servicial, ocultando su identidad y recolectando información para aprender sobre la cantidad de horrocruxes que existían hasta la fecha y sus respectivos paraderos. Ciertamente notó cuando al comienzo del curso, el anciano se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de convocarla, o como en lo que llevaba del semestre, solo habían hablado a solas unas dos o tres veces.

Movimiento en su periferia captó su atención, y levantó la mirada para ver el reflejo de Sirius a través de la ventana, quien se acercaba lentamente, tan sigiloso como le era posible.

Morgan se apresuró a quemar la nota con un encantamiento no-verbal e hizo a un lado su varita, volteando sobre su asiento con una sonrisa brillante, la cual solo se ensanchó cuando la expresión del muchacho cayó al ser descubierto.

-¿Cómo supiste?-preguntó derrotado, moviendo una silla hacia atrás para tomar asiento.

Morgan apuntó a la ventana con un dedo. Lo bueno de sentarse en ese rincón, es que tenía ventanas en frente y a la izquierda, lo que le permitía escanear el lugar a menudo y sin ser muy obvia.

Sirius apretó los labios, asintiendo un par de veces.

-Traicionado por mi bello reflejo-comentó como si nada.

-¿No tienes clase?-preguntó, volviendo a su libro. Afortunadamente, no había sacado el de la magia negra. Merlín sabía que ya se estaba quedando sin excusas para sus investigaciones e incursiones a lugares de reputación dudosa.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

-Prefiero estudiarte a ti.

-Ew. Estás perdiendo tu toque, Black, y lo estás perdiendo rápido.

-¡Patrañas!

Era refrescante verlo bromear de nuevo. Fueron varias las veces en las que Morgan casi se mandó de cabeza a la Torre de Gryffindor para hablar con Sirius sobre su madre, pero James y Remus la convencieron de que no era buena idea.

-Estoy seguro de que te contará, a su propio tiempo-le tranquilizó Remus el día anterior.

Morgan pensaba que no era justo. Sirius hablaba sobre confianza, pero hasta él momento ella le había contado más de su vida (por enmascarada que fuera la historia) que él.

Suspiró, decidiendo que no podía usar la carta de la hipocresía sin que le reventara en el rostro.

Morgan se acomodó sobre la silla, de manera que sus piernas acabaron colgando de las rodillas de Sirius, y este se inclinó, tomando las solapas de su camisa y besándola con renovada energía.

La bruja se alejó luego de unos momentos, devolviendo la sonrisa que le era entregada, notando una enfurruñada figura en su línea de visión.

Regulus se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, la mano sobre un tomo a medio sacar, la mirada clavada en ellos.

Morgan se sintió culpable al recordar la manera en la que le había hablado luego de la visita al hospital. No dejaron de reunirse, pero Reg ya no le hablaba a menos que fuera para hacer una pregunta.

No podía creerlo, pero extrañaba al malcriado pretensioso, y le debía una disculpa.

Regulus se vio atrapado, por lo que apartó la mirada, sacó el libro, y se retiró apresuradamente.

Sirius rodó los ojos, sacando su libro de Herbología.

Dudando por solo un momento, Morgan habló:

-¿Hablan seguido?

-Ni una vez desde que me fui-respondió el Gryffindor, fingiendo interés en las ilustraciones.

Morgan se mordió el labio.

-Es tu hermano.

-Eligió su camino.

-Pero si crees que el camino está mal, ¿no deberías intentar ayudarle?

Sirius la miró, una mezcla entre suspicacia e incredulidad danzando en su rostro.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que le pase?

Ella se encogió de hombros, buscando la manera de evitar un pleito.

-Es solo que McGonagall me pidió que fuera su tutora-mintió como si nada, decidiendo que eso era más sencillo que la historia completa -, y hemos hablado un par de veces. Creo que te extraña.

Sirius bufó, manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente compuesta.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es-afirmó rotunda -.Él fue quien me dijo sobre tu tío, y de tanto en tanto pregunta por tí, ¿sabes? -sonrió con suavidad, pinchandole la mejilla algo adorable, ahora que lo pienso. Se hace el indiferente pero es un terrible actor, justo como cierta persona que conozco.

-¿Regulus está dejando que una mestiza le ayude con la tarea?-preguntó, ignorando las palabras de la chica.

Morgan intentó no sonreír.

-¿Ves? Tal vez no esté perdido después de todo.

* * *

 **A** la hora de la cena, Lily la llevó a rastras hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pasando por el lugar habitual de los merodeadores (al centro de la mesa, porque ¿en donde más se sentaría ese grupo de acaparadores?), rumbo a un área cerca de la punta, demasiado próxima a la mesa de los docentes para el gusto de la mayoría.

Marlene fue la primera en verlas, y le dio un codazo a Alice, quien volteó luego de que la primera mascullara algo. Dorcas, sentada frente al par, fue más discreta.

Lily tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la plantó frente al trío.

-Mira lo que traen las ratas-habló Marlene, cruzándose de brazos.

-Morgan quiere decir algo-anunció la prefecta.

La presencia de Lily era reconfortante. Morgan se sentía como una gran tonta parada en ese lugar.

-Solo quiero decir que,...em, lamento haberlas ignorado estos últimos días. Luego de mi pelea con Lily, asumí que las tres se pondrían de su lado y decidí evitar el problema antes de que sucediera.

-Aw, cariño-se lamentó Alice, viéndose herida -¿Por qué pensaste tal cosa?

Morgan se encogió de hombros pero luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, respondió:

-Creí que ustedes eran amigas de Lily, y solo me dejaban andar de colada.

-Aw, cariño…

-Alice, te juro que si vuelves a expresarte así, le diré a todo el mundo que usas ropa interior para niños-interrumpió Marlene, para luego dar su atención a Morgan la pata, Edevane. Eres más idiota de lo que pensé. ¿Te sirvo ensalada?

La Slytherin pestañeó.

-¿No-no están enojadas?

-Bueno, yo estoy más dolida que enojada-habló Dorcas, colocando un oscuro dedo sobre la página de su libro antes de cerrarlo reconozco que debió ser difícil contarnos esto.

-¡Yo no estoy enojada!-saltó Alice -¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntense!

-Yo sí estoy cabreada, como no te imaginas-volvió a hablar Marlene, mirando a Alice de reojo que aguantarme a esta pesada por días, _días_ , mientras se lamentaba por tí.

Morgan hizo una mueca, tomando asiento junto a Dorcas.

-Lo siento.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos por un momento para luego bufar.

-Cómprame algo lindo para navidad y tal vez te perdone, Edevane.

-Hecho.

Lily le dio una minúscula sonrisa orgullosa, e instantáneamente, la pelirroja se sintió mejor.

Ninguna mencionó que su disculpa fue previamente escrita y ensayada.

* * *

 **8 de Diciembre, 1976**

Esa mañana, Morgan se saltó el desayuno. No por gusto, sino porque Sirius la interceptó en el camino y se la llevó a un armario de escobas. Esa vez, colocaron un encantamiento protector en la puerta antes de asaltarse el uno al otro.

-Por tu culpa me perdí el primer periodo-recriminó Sirius mientras salían del armario, sus ojos brillando mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

Morgan acabó de quitarse la cola de caballo que el chico le había destrozado, para poder hacerla nuevamente.

-Yo te advertí-refutó, aunque sabía que él no hablaba en serio.

-Eres una terrible influencia.

-¿Ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?

-No, ahora me vengo…

La chica se dio media vuelta y se alejó con pasos cortos pero apresurados, no queriendo escuchar la broma que sabía estaba a punto de hacer.

Subió hasta el tercer piso, saludando al Barón Sanguinario en el proceso, y luego de dar la contraseña, subió otro tramo de escaleras.

Hogwarts necesitaba un elevador.

Golpeó algunas veces al ritmo de una tonta canción que aprendió en la escuela y rió para sus adentros ante lo ridículo.

La puerta se abrió y fue recibida por Dumbledore, quien tenía un caramelo de limón entre los dedos e intentaba quitarle el envoltorio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Morgan? ¿Cómo está el señor Black?-preguntó casual el anciano.

Morgan enrojeció. De seguro que no sabía de dónde venía. ¡Merlín! ¿Y si el viejo podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el colegio?

Levantó la mirada de su caramelo, y a pesar de que su expresión era casual, sus ojos brillaban.

-Minerva les dió detención recientemente.

-Oh, eso-se aclaró la garganta, adentrándose en el despacho siento, señor. No volverá a pasar.

-No, no, está bien-le ofreció un pequeño platillo con caramelos, el cual Morgan rehusó a tí, Morgan, soy cincuenta galeones más rico.

-Me alegra saber que se beneficia de mis humillaciones públicas-habló entre dientes.

Fawkes entró por el balcón, batiendo sus majestuosas alas. Saludó a la bruja con una inclinación de su cabeza y se posó sobre el escritorio del director.

-Señor, ¿sabe algo del caso de Crewe?

Dumbledore se llevó el caramelo a la boca, acercándose al balcón seguido de la joven.

-El juicio se ha adelantado. Será mañana temprano, pero lamentablemente, ya se ha tomado una decisión.

-¿La declararán culpable?

-Así es, Morgan.

Ella se quedó en silencio, preguntándose de manera fugaz cuantos votos compraron los mortífagos y cuántos serían sinceros.

-Señor, usted no cree que sea culpable, ¿verdad?

-No, no, no, no. Por supuesto que no. La señora ex-ministra siempre ha sido muy lucida. No, creo que alguien plantó evidencia en su oficina, pero no he tenido éxito en descubrir al culpable, y mis ayudantes tampoco.

Morgan observó el patio lleno de nieve sucia, frunciendo los labios.

-Podemos estar de acuerdo en que fue un mortífago.

-Me sorprendería que no haya sido así.

-Deben estar desesperados por hacerse con el poder si se atrevieron a tocar a la ministra-comentó ella, apoyando una mano sobre el frío hierro.

-Así es. Desesperados o seguros.

-¿Algo más ha estado sucediendo?

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, admirando el horizonte.

-Creo que, quien quiera sea electo ministro, intentará interferir en Hogwarts-dijo sin importancia no se mucho más.

Morgan no le creía, pero no dijo nada. Tendría que buscar otra forma de enterarse de lo que sucedía fuera del colegio, una que Dumbledore no notara.

Por el momento, decidió, continuaría colaborando con el anciano. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los estantes con los viales, todos llenos de recuerdos de Voldemort. No podía romper su alianza con Dumbledore; no tenía evidencia de sus omisiones y él anciano todavía le era de uso. Tenía conecciones y podía conseguirle los recuerdos que necesitaba.

-Señor, necesito saber más sobre los horrocruxes-le dijo saber cuál fue el último en ser creado.

-Y la cantidad hasta ahora.

Ella asintió pero no dijo nada, encaminándose hacia el retrato de Phineas Black.

-Estoy bastante segura de que Regulus estará en Grimmauld Place para navidad.

Black asintió.

-Hablaré con él.

-Gracias.

Una pequeña idea surgió, pero no se permitió pensar en ella por temor a que el director intentara usar legilimancia.

Regulus la perdonaría.

* * *

 **10 de Diciembre, 1976**

El viernes en la tarde, antes de su lección con McGonagall, Morgan se disculpó con Regulus.

El Slytherin se acercó sigiloso y tomó su habitual asiento frente a la pelirroja, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y mantenía las manos sobre la mesa.

-Tuve una prueba sorpresa-comenzó Regulus, sin molestarse en saludar -;creo que me fue bien.

-¿Reg?

-No me llamé así.

-Reg, lo lamento.

Ante esas palabras, el muchacho cesó toda acción, mirándola con bien disimulada estupefacción.

-¿Disculpe?

La pelirroja suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

-Estuve pensando, y no fue justo de mi parte hablarte así-cuando el chico no hizo más que continuar con su mirada de escrutinio, ella procedió :-Sé lo que es vivir en un ambiente turbio, y entiendo lo que uno puede llegar a hacer para mantenerse sano.

Se le revolvió el estómago al decir esas palabras, y empujó la imagen de un Sirius sangriento y moribundo al recoveco más oscuro de su mente.

Después de todo, ella no podía recriminar a Regulus por no ayudar a Sirius, no cuando ella sabía que de estar en la misma posición, y se tratara de Harry, ella abandonaría a su hermano a su propia suerte.

Si fuera Daphne quien estaba en peligro, o incluso Theo, no dudaría en echar la razón a la basura y ayudarles a como diera lugar.

-Solo quiero decir que lo lamento-se explicó, forzándose a mantener contacto visual es justo de mi parte asumir cosas y luego apuntarte con el dedo.

-No, no lo es. Diría que es increíblemente inmaduro-concedió el muchacho. Morgan se mordió la lengua decido perdonarla. Preveo que nos veremos con regularidad, y preferiría hacer la experiencia tan amena como sea posible.

Morgan sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando que su destartalado plan diera frutos.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Alguien quiere adivinar el plan de Morgan?**

 **Pronto, probablemente en el próximo capítulo...SE PRENDE FUEGO TODOOOO,...bue, no todo, pero algunas cosas sí.**

 **Volvemos a adentrarnos en el mundo de los horrocruxes. ¿Qué piensan que oculta Dumbledore? ¿O capaz que piensan que Morgane está siendo paranoica? ¿Y qué onda en el ministerio? ¿Notaron las opiniones de Morgan y Dumbledore? ¿Qué piensan que están planeando las personas detrás del crimen?**

 **Hablando de Morgan; la muchachita salió bastante hipócrita, ¿no les parece? *cantando* Aaaalgún día, algún día las va a pagar!**

 **Jijijijiji**

 **La primer escena no fue planeada. Yo solo pensaba mostrar algo de Reliquias de la Muerte, pero entonces se me ocurrió hacer algo diferente y mostrar las muertes de James y Lily.**

 **Esta historia se está expandiendo mucho más de lo que anticipé, y espero poder hacerle justicia a lo que tengo en mi cabeza, que usualmente me cuesta transmitir a página de madera constante y cuerda.**

 **Denme sus honestas opiniones!**

 **Planeo actualizar antes de navidad, pero por si no llego**

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	37. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: El Mapa del Merodeador**

 **18 de Diciembre, 1976**

—Maldito invierno, lo detesto.—masculló Morgan, pasándose una mano enguantada por la nariz y volviendo a enterrarla en el bolsillo de su capa casi de inmediato.

—No está tan mal. —intentó animarla James, volteando con una sonrisa divertida.

La bruja se abstuvo de bufar, y en su lugar continuó con la caminata hacia Hogsmeade, uno de sus ojos mostrando un pequeño tic cada vez que la nieve crujía bajo sus pies.

A su lado, Lily la tomó del brazo, sus dientes castañeando.

—Usualmente no me molesta, pero esto es ridículo. —concedió la otra chica, pegándose a su amiga tanto como podía.

Morgan le dio una mirada de reojo, agradecida por no ser la única sufriendo bajo el cruel clima escocés.

Tampoco hacía mucha diferencia. Fuera en Escocia o Inglaterra, el invierno era tan helado como de esperarse, pero eso no significaba que la joven se hubiera acostumbrado en sus años de vida.

Delante, Sirius lanzó una bola de nieve a la cabeza de Remus, y Pettigrew celebró con forzadas alabanzas y risa rimbombante. Remus miró a sus amigos con desinterés, sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello.

—¿En donde están sus amigas?—preguntó James a Morgan, ignorando a Lily.

Ambas habían notado el cambio de actitud del chico para con la prefecta. Era educado, hablaba con ella de tanto en tanto y no la excluía de sus malas bromas a la hora de sentarse a la mesa, pero difícilmente la perseguía de la manera en que solía hacerlo.

Lily le había confiado que no estaba segura de si sentirse aliviada o irritada. A su vez, Morgan había confiado esto a Sirius, quien casi se ahoga de la risa ante la ironía de la situación.

—Dorcas no se sentía bien y decidió quedarse. —le contó Morgan a James, notando brevemente como Remus levantaba la cabeza de su libro de Defensa al escuchar el nombre de la morena. —Marlene tiene una cita con un chico de Hufflepuff, y Alice tal vez se nos una con Frank a medio día en Las Tres Escobas.

El pelinegro asintió un par de veces.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una mañana solo los dos? —preguntó, un brillo peligroso danzando en sus ojos. Morgan lo miró con cuidado mientras se acercaba y la tomaba del otro brazo. —Ya sabes, para fomentar el vínculo entre hermanos. Podemos ir a donde quieras, te haré un regalo lindo…

—No sabes que regalar a tus padres y quieres mi ayuda, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con indiferencia, apartando la mirada. Varios metros adelante, le pareció distinguir a Rosier y sus amigotes.

James le apretó el brazo con ambas manos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Estoy desesperado!

Morgan lanzó una risita.

—¡No es gracioso! Han pasado tantos años que ya no se que darles.

—¿Un día sin que reciban una carta de McGonagall quejándose de tu comportamiento?

—Calma, mujer. Dije regalo, no milagro.

Morgan giró la cabeza para darle una sonrisa, el parecido con Harry encendiendo una pequeña chispa de nostalgia en ella.

Si esos dos estuviesen en la misma habitación,...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero lo ignoró y continuó caminando, dando su atención a Sirius, que ahora hacía a Pettigrew flotar de cabeza mientras lanzaba bolas de nieve y este hacía todo lo que podía por esquivarlas. Ambos reían, pero el otro chico parecía incómodo.

—Podemos comprar algo de parte de los tres, pero me van a ayudar a elegirlo.

—Hecho. —aceptó, luego de considerarlo por un momento.

Tanto Morgan como Lily y James temblaron al mismo tiempo, sin detener su caminata.

Sirius bajó a Pettigrew con cuidado, luego de que Remus lo regañara.

El chico se quitó la nieve de la ropa con un par de manotazos. Miró atrás, luego delante.

—Yo, eh, tengo que ir a Dervish y Banges. Les hice un pedido y ya debería de estar listo.

Recibiendo respuestas desinteresadas, Pettigrew emprendió camino, acelerando el paso al pasar el pequeño letrero de bienvenida y desapareciendo entre la multitud de estudiantes.

—Bueno, necesito ir a la Casa de las Plumas. —anunció Lily, soltando el brazo de Morgan.

—¿Y si les regalamos plumas con sus nombres grabados?—sugirió la Slytherin al Gryffindor que todavía llevaba del brazo.

James asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Qué gran idea! ¡Oye, Canuto! ¿Vienes?

Rápidamente, Sirius se unió a ellos junto con Remus, quien alegó que necesitaba tinta.

Entraron a la tienda en un bullicio, lo que parecía ser la norma con ese grupo de leones. Morgan se desprendió de James enseguida, sabiendo que su promesa de ayudarle a elegir el obsequio se iba a ir por la borda en un pestañeo.

Se acercó al mostrador. Este estaba hecho de cristal, y dentro se podía apreciar los modelos más costosos.

Tenían plumas de todo tipo. De cisne, pavo real, y aparentemente, de fénix.

El dueño de la tienda le ayudó en su elección, y luego de algunos minutos, se decidió en una pluma de paloma coronada Victoria para su abuelo, y una de Secretario para su abuela.

Preguntó a James y Sirius si querían grabar un mensaje especial, puramente por preguntar, y no fue para nada sorprendente que estos se encogieran de hombros y se mostraran extrañados ante la idea.

—¿Un qué?

Ella rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—Solo las iniciales está bien. —dijo al hombre.

Los chicos se acercaron al mostrador, pero Morgan insistió en que ya había pago y podían hacer las cuentas una vez de regreso en el colegio.

Lily y Remus se acercaron no mucho después, pagaron sus compras y salieron de la misma manera que habían entrado.

Morgan guardó los paquetes dentro de su bolso con extremo cuidado.

Un escalofrío le heló hasta el corazón y se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Se detuvo, mirando alrededor. La calle se vaciaba rápidamente, estudiantes y locales entrando y saliendo de tiendas, en busca de obsequios o refugio del cruel clima.

Morgan miró a su alrededor, notando la repentina nubosidad en el cielo. Se le helaron los huesos.

—¿Morgan? —Lily colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo, pero no sirvió de nada, pues la otra chica se mostró tan sobresaltada como alguien que acababa de escuchar un grito repentino —¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto pálida.

Los vio acercándose en la distancia a alarmante velocidad. Largas figuras negras encapuchadas deslizándose por el aire en su dirección, sin elevar nieve ni provocar viento, pero congelando todo a su paso.

—¡TENEMOS QUE ESCONDERNOS! —gritó, tomando la mano de Lily y jalándole en dirección de Las Tres Escobas.

Los Gryffindor miraron a sus alrededores, y Morgan sintió como el terror se apoderaba de ella al ver que estaban siendo rodeados. Los estudiantes que todavía merodeaban alrededor comenzaron a tomar nota de las criaturas, y el pánico no se hizo esperar. Se empujaban unos a otros en un desesperado intento por alejarse.

James las tomó del brazo y las llevó en la dirección por la cual habían llegado. Sirius y Remus iban a sus lados, temblando como hojas.

Sirius se detuvo ante una puerta y dio vueltas al pestillo, pero esta no cedió. Gritó a las personas dentro del local, pero nadie se movió.

A su alrededor, casas y comercios cerraban por igual, dejando fuera a los menos afortunados.

—Sirius, ¡Sirius, déjalo! —Remus lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó. —Tal vez podamos ir a la Ca…

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

El grupo volteó sincronizado, observando cómo una chica de Ravenclaw se alejaba de su amiga de Slytherin, quien había sido tomada del cuello del suéter por un dementor.

La gente continuaba empujando y corriendo, llorando y gritando, mientras eran rodeados desde todos lados.

Morgan intentó tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Notó a sus amigos petrificados de pavor, y vio a dos dementores flotando en su dirección.

Se zafó del agarre de James y Lily, colocándose al frente del grupo y sacando su varita.

Pensó en su recuerdo más feliz, riendo en un compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts con sus amigos. Pensó en la tarde corriendo por la colina cerca de la mansión de los Zabini. En Daphne quejándose del lodo en su cabello, Tracey tropezándose cada dos segundos, Theo olvidando sus modales y lanzando bolas de lodo a diestra y siniestra, Blaise fingiendo que no se estaba divirtiendo, y Draco tirándola al suelo, de rostro en un charco.

—Ana, espera. —Sirius intentó tomarla del brazo y colocarla detrás de sí, pero se lo sacudió con facilidad.

Los dementores se acercaron, y enfocarse en esos recuerdos se volvió más y más difícil con cada metro que ganaban.

Alzó la varita.

—¡Expecto Patronum!

No sucedió nada.

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Un dementor la tomó del cuello y la alzó en el aire. De un segundo a otro, se estaba congelando; el frío se extendía por todo sus cuerpos, llegando a sus extremidades y penetrando su cuerpo, helando los huesos, el corazón. Sintió que se ahogaba, como si el dementor le hubiera sumergido la cabeza en agua helada.

Dejó de escuchar las voces a su alrededor, y todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange, podía sentir su mal aliento en su rostro. Luego vio el rostro pálido de Draco, que no hacía más que derramar lágrimas mientras ella le llamaba.

Vio a Remus y Tonks, yaciendo inmóviles en el suelo del Gran Comedor y a Daphne lastimada, disculpándose.

Vio a Greyback mordiendo la cabeza de su gata, Artemisa, y se escuchó gritando en terror.

"— _¿Morgan? Oh, Lily, mírala. Pobre Señor Bigotes. Pero mírala. Es tan ador,...¿Qué es eso?"_

Golpeó el antebrazo del dementor, pero la criatura no pareció sentir nada.

La varita le resbaló por los dedos.

De repente, una luz cegadora la envolvió, acogiéndola en su calidez. Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, la caída siendo ligeramente amortiguada por la nieve.

La esperanza pareció abrirse paso de nuevo dentro de ella, con confianza, como si fueran viejas amigas.

Cerró los ojos, y pronto, la luz se desvaneció, llevándose consigo la sensación de seguridad que había garantizado.

Morgan espió entre ojos entrecerrados, y vio a un hombre alto con el cabello largo y canoso, varita alzada y respirando laboriosamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Morgan? ¿Sirius?

Un par de manos le ayudaron a levantarse, y a medida que volvió en sí, fue consciente del caos a su alrededor. Estudiantes se abrazaban los unos a los otros, llorando desconsolados; lo mismo sucedía con algunos adultos.

Morgan notó a unas pocas personas paradas en el camino, completamente quietas, observando el vacío.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Sirius, quien miraba algo a través de ella, asintiendo distraído a algo que Lily (que se encontraba agachada a su lado) le estaba diciendo.

—¡¿Están todos bien?!

Todavía ligera de cabeza, vio a Aberforth Dumbledore acercándose a su grupo. La tomó del mentón y le observó el rostro con detenimiento, para luego asentir una vez y repetir las acciones con Sirius.

—Solo necesitan chocolate. —habló Remus.

Dumbledore se mostró de acuerdo.

—Todos lo necesitamos.

Se alejó del grupo sin más, revisando a cada persona.

—¡Dementores en Hogsmeade! —le escucharon exclamar, indignado y furioso. —¡¿Qué sigue ahora?!

El grupo se quedó en su lugar, a pesar de que eso era lo último que querían hacer. Lily quitó la nieve de una roca con su mano enguantada y ayudó a Morgan a tomar asiento, mientras esta mordisqueaba un trozo de chocolate que Remus le había dado. Sirius y James, sin embargo, se encontraban demasiado afectados como para siquiera intentar encontrar un lugar seco, y sentados sobre la nieve, casi parecían inmunes al frío.

Más de una vez, Lily intentó convencer a Dumbledore de que les dejara regresar al castillo, pero el anciano insistió, aunque de mala gana, en que debía esperar a la llegada de los aurores.

Mientras Dumbledore revisaba a los otros desdichados que no encontraron refugio, gritó algunos improperios a aquellos que permanecían encerrados.

Morgan apenas notó a un grupo de personas a través de las ventanas de Las Tres Escobas deteniendo al resto dentro.

En unos minutos, el profesor Dumbledore llegó con las manos cerradas en puños alrededor de su túnica plateada, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor de Defensa pisándole los talones.

El profesor se acercó a su grupo.

—Señorita Po-Edevane, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó el anciano, arrodillándose frente a ella. Escaneó el grupo con ávidos ojos azules. —¿Señor Potter? ¿Señor Black?

—Unos dementores los atraparon, señor. —explicó Lily, retorciéndose los dedos y alternando la mirada entre las tres figuras sentadas en el suelo.

—Les di chocolate. —añadió Remus, su mirada similar a la de Lily.

—Muy bien, señor Lupin.

—¿Edevane?

McGonagall era quien hablaba en esos momentos, y Morgan buscó la usualmente severa mirada de la profesora, quien mostraba nada excepto gran consternación.

—No es nada. —le aseguró, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Mirando abajo, notó que este se mostraba de un azul pálido —No es nada que algo de chocolate y un baño caliente no puedan arreglar.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia Aberforth, quien lo observó acercarse con expresión imperturbable.

—Señor Vance, tal vez quiera asegurarse que el resto se encuentre bien. —sugirió McGonagall, dirigiéndose al profesor de defensa.

El hombre asintió una vez y marchó hacia el grupo más cercano.

—Profesora, creo que los aurores están llegando. —señaló Lily con el dedo, a un punto morado en el cielo, que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

 **E** sa noche, Morgan no quiso regresar a su sala común. Hasta ese momento, nunca tuvo problemas con recorrer los pasillos del colegio en medio de la noche sin compañía alguna, pero su encuentro con los dementores la dejó descolocada, y no podía dejar de imaginar a una horda de criaturas encapuchadas saltando desde los recovecos más oscuros.

Lily fue la primera en irse a dormir, luego James, y finalmente Remus, dejándola sola con Sirius.

La bruja se sentó sobre la alfombra carmesí y cruzó ambas piernas, temblando a pesar del calor del fuego frente a ella.

—Deberías intentar dormir. —se escuchó a sí misma decir —.Te sentirás mejor mañana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —la voz del chico sonaba casi tan distante como la suya.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me voy a quedar aquí por un rato antes de volver a las mazmorras. —mintió sin pensarlo mucho.

Sirius no dijo nada más, pero Morgan lo sintió detrás suyo, moviéndose desde su cómodo lugar en el sofá hasta estar sentado a su lado.

Volvió su atención al fuego una vez más, ignorando la protesta de sus ojos, y enfrascándose en las danzantes llamas. Si ladeaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos, parecía la torre de Ravenclaw en llamas.

—Ana,...

—¿He?

Volteó la cabeza al escuchar su voz, pero el chico todavía no la miraba.

—¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños? ¿Todo lo que me contaste?

Ella se tensó, esperando lo peor.

De seguro se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que dijo fueron verdades a medias. De seguro exigiría la verdad, ¿y qué diantres podría inventarse entonces?

—Ajá, ¿por qué?

Sirius se movió, rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos y descansando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, observando el fuego. Todavía sonaba monótono, distante.

—Estuve pensando qué pedí mucho y no di nada a cambio.

Morgan tragó, la culpa parecía estar cerrándole las vías respiratorias, el ardor en sus ojos ya no se debía al fuego.

No dijo nada, temerosa de que su voz fuera a traicionarla, pero colocó una temblorosa mano sobre el antebrazo de Sirius y le dio un alentador apretón.

Permanecieron en silencio un minuto, que se arrastró otro más, y luego otro.

Entonces, comenzó a hablar, su voz un susurro tan débil que ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo y no moverse un milímetro para poder escucharlo.

Walburga Black nunca fue una persona cariñosa con ninguno de sus hijos, pero parecía odiar a Sirius especialmente debido a que traerlo al mundo casi le costó la vida.

Le contó que fue un niño curioso, siempre haciendo preguntas desde que el sol salía hasta que se ponía en el horizonte; siempre experimentando. Siempre fue el más extrovertido de la familia, por lo que no entendía y detestaba tener que mantenerse alejado de los niños que vivían en su vecindario.

Sirius no recordaba cuando comenzaron los castigos físicos, y de tanto en tanto, cuando los padres de James se enojaban, esperaba a que sacaran las varitas y le lanzaran una maldición.

Confesó que solo se atrevía a desnudar su torso frente a James, Remus y Peter; pues la cantidad de cicatrices lo hacían cohibirse y le asustaban incluso a él mismo.

Morgan le pidió que se quitara el suéter.

Con dedos torpes y evitando contacto visual, obedeció.

La bruja se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y llevó ambas manos al primer botón de su camisa, la cual tenía cosido el emblema de Gryffindor en el lado izquierdo.

Sirius se sentó tieso, sus tormentosos ojos clavados en el rostro de la chica mientras ella desabrochaba la prenda lentamente, no queriendo asustarlo con movimientos precipitados.

Llegó al último botón, y ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras ella deslizaba la prenda sobre sus hombros, ésta cayendo al suelo en un suave susurro.

Morgan evitó contacto visual, pero sus ojos descendieron lentamente, siguiendo el camino que sus manos trazaban. Líneas blancas mostraban donde se encontraban las cicatrices más viejas, pero la mayoría parecían nuevas. Al menos la mitad de la piel portaba evidencia de los maltratos de Walburga.

En el momento no reparó en su cambio de sentimientos. En lugar de la usual furia que la consumía cuando sus seres queridos se veían lastimados, solo sintió la gran urgencia de proteger a Sirius de todo y todos. Lo que al mismo tiempo le abrumó, fue la profunda admiración. De encontrarse en su lugar, no habría resistido tanto sin intentar algo drástico.

No comprendía (y probablemente nunca lo haría) como alguien que había sufrido la monstruosa cantidad de abuso que SIrius había sufrido podía ser tan alegre en su día a día. Sí, de tanto en tanto era algo odioso, pero también era desinteresado, y ella sabía de primera mano que él no dudaría en morir si significaba salvar a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó Morgan en voz baja, su mano abandonando el abdomen del muchacho y descansando sobre la mano del mismo.

Sirius entrelazo sus dedos, todavía sin moverse.

—Creo que te haces a la idea. —fue su respuesta.

A través de las lágrimas que parecían no querer caer, Morgan sonrió.

No lo merecía, pero los Slytherin tenían la tendencia de ser algo egoístas y no sobre preocuparse con esos asuntos.

Todavía sobre sus rodillas, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con algo similar a veneración. Sirius le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, devolviendo el gesto.

Morgan colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sintiendo más cicatrices entre los omóplatos.

Se besaron con urgencia, y pronto, la sala parecía haber subido de temperatura.

La joven se separó por un momento, trazando un camino húmedo desde su mandíbula al lóbulo y mordiendo con suavidad. Sirius jaló de la sudadera verde de la chica, y ella se alejó un momento, permitiéndole así levantarlo sobre su cabeza y hacerlo a un lado. Ella misma se deshizo de su blusa y su brasier, ignorando como este último dio a parar al fuego.

Los brazos de ambos volvieron a envolverse alrededor del otro, y Sirius no desperdició su tiempo, desparramando besos por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

Morgan estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por un momento, mordiéndose el labio, quedándose sin aliento ante las atenciones.

Colocó sus manos sobre el firme pecho de Sirius y lentamente, lo guió hacia abajo, hasta que su espalda estuvo descansando sobre la alfombra carmesí. Pasó una pierna sobre su cadera y se acomodó sobre él, tomándose el momento para admirarlo por un momento.

Sirius le devolvió una mirada similar, que envió una ola de afecto que la dejó momentáneamente perpleja. ¿Era normal sentir algo tan intenso?

El resto del mundo cesó su existencia, y dejándose guiar por su arrollador amor por él chico, se inclinó hacia adelante, trazando su clavícula y comenzando un lento descenso por su pecho, besando, lamiendo y tocando cada centímetro, sin evadir cicatrices y prestando especial atención a las que tenían peor aspecto.

Levantando la mirada a media tarea, vio a Sirius tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba, una de sus manos tomando un puñado de cabello rosa pálido.

Morgan continuó, pasando por su abdomen y haciendo una breve pausa al borde de sus jeans. Tomó el cinto entre sus manos y lo deshizo con movimientos precisos, dejándose ser jalada hacia arriba.

Sirius rodó sobre ella, mechones negros cayendo como cortinas, escondiendo sus rostros, su mirada tan intensa que le habría sido imposible mirar hacia otro lado aunque quisiera.

—N-no puedo esperar.

Ella asintió.

Con agresividad, Sirius se deshizo de sus jeans, y a la bruja no le sorprendió notar que no llevaba bóxers.

Las manos del Gryffindor se posaron sobre las caderas de la chica y repitió el proceso. Morgan elevó las caderas por un breve momento para asistirle en su cometido, sus manos jalando hacia abajo, pateando su calzado sin siquiera tomar nota de a dónde iban a parar.

Con sus ropas fuera del camino, Sirius volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, cada centímetro de piel en contacto.

Separó las piernas lentamente, permitiendo que Sirius se acomodara mejor, y sin romper contacto visual en ningún momento.

La penetró en un movimiento fluido, y ambos jadearon ante la sensación. Sirius no le dio tiempo a ajustarse, comenzando a moverse con propósito. Sus antebrazos permanecieron a cada lado de la cabeza de Morgan para no aplastarla con el peso, y ella se aferró a estos, siguiéndole el ritmo con facilidad, moviendo las piernas hasta que estas descansaron alrededor de la cintura del muchacho.

Continuaron con su danza por minutos, completamente ignorantes al mundo que les rodeaba, completamente ignorantes al tiempo que no se detenía ni siquiera por ellos, demasiado enfrascados en el otro para notar poco más que la cruda necesidad de estar más y más cerca del otro.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, tomando un pecho entre sus labios, su lengua jugando con el pezón, y Morgan gimió su nombre, sus uñas recorriendo la espalda del chico, provocando un violento estremecimiento.

La lengua de Sirius trazó figuras indescriptibles sobre su pecho, la humedad de esta creando un violento contraste contra su piel ferviente.

Morgan sintió como un nudo se formaba en la zona baja de su estómago, y sus movimientos se tornaron inconsistentes y más primitivos. Sirius presionó su frente contra la suya y volvió a besarla, lenguas luchando una batalla perdida.

Le cedió el control gustosa, abrazándolo contra ella hasta que no supo donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Sirius tomó su mentón en una mano, mirándola con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, sin soltarla aún cuando alcanzó su clímax. Sus propios movimientos aumentaron en intensidad, y pronto se lanzó sobre el precipicio detrás de ella, enterrando su rostro en su cabello, una extraña mezcla, algunas hebras de un pálido rosa, otras de un profundo púrpura.

Permanecieron quietos, respirando laboriosamente mientras recobraran los sentidos.

Morgan movió la cabeza, sus labios rozando la sien de Sirius, quien a cambio giró la cabeza para poder verla, una de sus manos viniendo a descansar sobre su mejilla, su pulgar trazando su sutil pómulo.

Ella tenía mucho que decir, pero temía arruinar el momento al producir sonido alguno.

En su lugar, sonrió suavemente, sintiendo una leve picazón en su cuero cabelludo.

No intentó detenerlo, internamente invitando a que los colores la expusieran ante él.

Sirius enterró una mano en la larga melena, observando momentáneamente el arcoíris de colores.

No dijo nada, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Continuaron enredados entre sí, ignorando por completo al mundo a su alrededor, permitiéndose unas horas de emociones puras.

Cuando los malos tiempos vienen, ¿puedes diferenciar los mejores?

Morgan estaba tan acostumbrada a malos tiempos, a pequeños descansos nada más, y no se lo cuestionó mucho.

* * *

Era tarde cuando volvió a la sala común de Slytherin, y se detuvo detrás de un pilar cerca de la entrada al escuchar la desdichadamente familiar voz de Rosier.

Morgan no se movió; no podía acercarse sin ser vista, pero tampoco quería cruzar caminos con ese lote. Intentó distinguir lo que decían, pero hablaban en voz baja.

Rosier dijo algo de que ' _estaba coordinado'_. ¿De qué hablaba ese baboso? ¿Del ataque de los dementores?

Se rieron por un minuto o dos, y ya no soportando más, Morgan se hizo ver, caminando silenciosamente en dirección de su dormitorio. Les lanzó una mirada de fastidio y pisó las escaleras.

—¡Eh! Edevane, ¿te quieres unir? Tenemos brandy. —Rosier ofreció, alzando una copa con una sonrisa prácticamente diabólica.

—No, gracias. No bebo. —mintió, y continuó su camino, ignorando sus llamadas.

Al llegar a su habitación, sacó su varita y musitó ' _Lumos'_ en un murmullo, cubriendo la luz como podía para no despertar a sus compañeras. Corriendo las cortinas de satín alrededor de su cama, tomó asiento, notando un trozo de pergamino doblado y sellado con el emblema de la escuela.

Era una nota de Dumbledore, pidiendo verla al día siguiente y dejándole saber que la contraseña de su oficina había cambiado.

Toda la tonta felicidad que la había acompañado al dejar la torre de Gryffindor le abandonó por completo, y quemando la nota, se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, recostandose en su ropa interior.

Con un agarre fuerte, no revirtió el encantamiento de su varita, prefiriendo dormir con la luz encendida.

* * *

 **19 de Diciembre, 1976**

Al día siguiente, Morgan se levantó temprano luego de unas pocas horas de sueños inquietantes, se bañó, el agua casi hirviendo y dejándole la piel roja, y vistió rápidamente y salió de la sala con intención de ir al Gran Salón para desayunar.

Saliendo por el muro desplegado, no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al ver a Sirius esperando, el cabello enmarañado por primera vez en su vida y con cara de sueño.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —le preguntó, terminando de subir el cierre de su campera.

—Vine a verte. —le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tomándola por la cintura y acercándola para darle un beso. Morgan sonrió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estirándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Se separaron. —Me muero de hambre.

Morgan lo soltó, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que los guiarían a la planta baja.

—¿Cuando no? Vas a pesar mil kilos para cuando tengas treinta. —le dijo a modo de broma, pero jurando para sus adentros que Sirius llegaría a los treinta, y que llegaría bonachón. Recordaba a la figura esquelética que conoció en el futuro, y la llenaba de aprehensión.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, indignado.

—¿Disculpa? Primero, mi apetito voraz es tú culpa y segundo, aunque fuera gordo seguiría siendo un imán de chicas.

—Y chicos.

—Cierto.

Entraron al Gran Comedor para descubrir que no había nadie, con la excepción de algunos profesores claro.

—¿Por qué te levantas a esta hora en un domingo? —él le pregunto, observando el panorama con una mueca.

Morgan se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Para poder estudiar. Todo es más tranquilo a esta hora.

—Vaya, Ana. Eso que acabas de decir es muy triste.

—No tan triste como el bobo con mal cabello que madruga para que una chica lo menosprecie. —le dijo, tomando un asiento y alcanzando las tostadas.

Sirius se sentó a su lado, una pierna a cada lado del banco, ceja alzada y cabello perfecto. Morgan miró boquiabierta, y él agitó su varita un poco frente a sus ojos, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Eso no es justo. —dijo, sirviéndose unas tostadas extras a modo de consolación.

—La vida no es justa, amor. —le dijo con una sonrisa medio divertida medio cruel, ojos brillando con afecto al inclinarse y besarla de nuevo. Morgan se apartó, mirando a sus alrededores frenética.

—Cuidado. Alguien pudo haber visto. —miró a su alrededor, y notó que el profesor Flitwick los miraba con una sonrisa.

Genial. Simplemente maravilloso.

Sirius se rió.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—¿Yo? A nada. ¿Tú? A James.

Lo consideró por un momento.

—Siii, supongo que debería tener miedo, pero no puedo; estoy demasiado feliz.

—Me alegra saber que contribuí a este estado—le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, untando su tostada con mermelada y escaneando la mesa en busca de fruta.

—Podrías seguir contribuyendo luego, ¿sabes?—le dijo, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya . —La fundación Black para adolescentes cachondos toma donaciones a toda hora, cualquier día del año, inclusive los no laborables.

—Es bueno saber,—le dijo, pasándole una banana—Le preguntaré a tu hermano.

Un caprichoso ' _Hmpt'_ fue su única respuesta.

* * *

 **20 de Diciembre, 1976**

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron temprano al día siguiente. Morgan y sus amigos contemplaron aprovechar los carruajes para ir a Hogsmeade, pero en poco tiempo descartaron la idea, temerosos de tener otro encontrazo con los dementores.

Morgan se escabulló temprano en la tarde el día anterior, luego del almuerzo, para ver a Dumbledore. No hablaron extendidamente. El hombre le preguntó si sabía de un evento de ese tipo hubiera ocurrido antes, ante lo que ella respondió con una negativa. No recordaba ni que Remus o Sirius mencionaran un ataque en el futuro. Si le dijo de la ocasión en que le atacaron a Harry y a ella, el verano previo a su quinto año.

Dumbledore se mostró pensativo, y le permitió retirarse poco tiempo después.

Ella volvió a su dormitorio y comenzó a envolver sus regalos de navidad.

Primero se encargó del regalo de sus abuelos, el cual envió a la torre de Gryffindor al agitar su varita para que James y Sirius firmaran la tarjeta y lo llevaran a la lechucería.

Luego se encargó del de Lily, un grueso tomo de " _Teoría De Los Orígenes De La Magia_ ". Sabía que lo quería porque se había quejado del elevado precio en el tren a comienzo de curso. Morgan consiguió un catálogo y lo ordenó por correo a una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, y lo guardaba desde mediados de octubre. Para James envolvió un set de limpieza para su escoba, porque sabía que ya casi se estaba quedando sin producto. Ese muchacho lo consumía más rápido que Sirius a sus productos para el cabello. A Remus le compró un set de papelería; venía en una bonita caja de madera, la parte superior cubierta en su mayor parte por vidrio, que dejaba entrever los productos. Para Sirius envolvió, con extremo cuidado y añadiendo la mejor moña, en nuevo álbum de Queen " _A Day At The Races_ ". Había salido tan solo un par de semanas atrás, y se imaginó que Sirius no tendría idea, tan lejos del mundo muggle desde septiembre. Morgan tenía la ventaja de venir del futuro, por lo que recordaba algunas de las fechas. Esperaba que le gustara.

A Dorcas le consiguió un libro de Geología, un labial a prueba de todo para Marlene, y un sweater mostaza para Alice.

Tenía también un pequeño regalo para Regulus, pero al no hallarlo antes de su partida a Londres decidió que se lo daría en cuanto regresara. No sabía si era seguro enviar el presente a su casa, y no pensaba arriesgarse.

Lo guardó en su mesita de noche con cuidado, y metiendo los otros regalos debajo de su cama, luego se sentó sobre la misma y se puso a estudiar.

Quien fuera que haya dicho que re—cursar era sencillo era un mentiroso.

* * *

 **22 de Diciembre, 1976**

Morgan se encontraba junto a Lily en la sala de Gryffindor cuando cuatro torbellinos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras.

Bueno, tropezaron.

Morgan levantó la vista del lustroso, lacio cabello de Lily (que en ese momento intentaba trenzar como en una foto de una revista muggle que su amiga le estaba mostrando) para notar que solo Remus parecía ligeramente preocupado.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —espetó Lily, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos. Morgan no la culpaba, pues ella también tenía un mal presentimiento.

James se apresuró a esconder un gran trozo de pergamino debajo de su sweater, y puso en uso su mejor cara de ángel. Sobra decir que no era una cara que diera resultados.

—Nada, nada—dijo en tono casual. —.Solo que tengo algunas estrategias nuevas para el equipo de Quidditch y vamos a probarlas.

—¿Justo hoy? Cuando solo tú y Sirius están en el equipo—Lily no les creía.

James señaló a Remus y a Pettigrew.

—Tenemos asistentes, y ya me conoces, florecita. Sabes que tengo que tengo que hacer las cosas en el momento, antes que me de la flojera.

Lily asintió, concediéndole la razón, y los dejó ir sin más.

Morgan siguió a James hasta que se perdió detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda, con el estómago cerrado re repente y a punto de estallar.

Por Merlín, esperaba que eso no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

 **23 de Diciembre, 1976**

Morgan bostezó ruidosamente y llevó sus manos a su rostro, deslizó sus dedos por debajo de sus gafas y se restregó los ojos.

Estaba exhausta, se podría decir, luego de pasar horas encerrada con la profesora McGonagall estudiando. La mujer estaba empeñada en ayudarle a convertirse en una animaga, aunque la pelirroja no siempre tomara sus consejos e hiciera oídos sordos a su conveniencia.

Le dolía la cabeza, las palpitaciones expandiéndose por su frente, y lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a las mazmorras y colapsar en su cama.

Gruñó, recordando que tenía mucho que hacer. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, matar al basilisco y quitarle los colmillos; ese par de semanas que tenía a su disposición eran perfectos, con tan pocos estudiantes en el castillo. Lo único que necesitaba era una escoba y una gallina,…viva, por supuesto.

De seguro que Hagrid tenía una, o podía hablar con los elfos de las cocinas. La escuela servía comida fresca, por lo que no sería extraño que la carne llegara viva, y aunque no lo hiciera, sabía que un elfo estaría más que feliz de robarse una gallina para ella.

También debía decidir si alertar a Dumbledore o McGonagall sobre lo que haría. Lo sensato sería hacerlo, probablemente, pero últimamente sentía que avanzaba bajo los caprichos de Dumbledore, y él hombre ya sabía demasiado como para controlarla.

La llamaba cuando quería, y rara vez parecía tener buena información que le pudiera ayudar a ubicar los horrocruxes. Probablemente quería ayudar; quitarle el peso de los hombros o planear todo cuidadosamente a su favor, pero fuera cual fuera el caso, Morgan no podía dejar que él completara su tarea. Ella fue la que hizo el trato con la Muerte, y no sabía que sucedería si se lo pasaba a alguien más; ese fue su trato: vida a cambio de la destrucción de Voldemort. No podía dejar que alguien más lo hiciera, y aunque le pasara la antorcha a Dumbledore, no se sentiría bien. Era su responsabilidad, y se encargaría de cumplir.

Pero cumpliría mañana. En ese momento no podría levantar una jarra de agua ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Se disculpó con los retratos cuando su bostezo los despertó, pero hizo caso omiso de sus demandas para que apagara la luz y continuó caminando, su cálida cama llamándola, como el canto de una sirena.

Llegando al segundo piso, se ajustó su mochila y se detuvo por un momento al escuchar unos cuchilleos y unas risas acercándose.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, como la típica chica que muere primero en una película de terror. Lo único que le faltaba era tener el cabello rubio y un escote lo suficientemente pronunciado. Casi se ríe para los adentros cuando su mano voló hacia su pecho inconscientemente y jaló uno de los botones de su abrigo.

Si iba a morir por ser una tonta, al menos podría cumplir el estereotipo, aunque este fuera más tonto que ella misma.

Pasos se acercaron hacia ella, ligeros y apresurados.

Pestañeó, y de repente tenía a James en las narices, una expresión desquiciada en su rostro (sonriente, rojo y despeinado). La tomó del brazo y jaló hacia la izquierda.

—¡Vamos! Viene Filch.

Ella no había hecho nada, pero eso no era una excusa para Filch, por lo que se obligó a sacar energía de su trasero y comenzó a moverse, un pie delante del otro, intentando mantener el paso con James y con Sirius, que corría unos metros por delante de ellos.

El chico se detuvo al final de un pasillo, y mirando abajo al pergamino en su mano, decidió rápidamente.

—Por aquí. Rápido, rápido.

Les hizo una seña y los tres tomaron el camino de la izquierda, iluminados por sus varitas y la luz natural que se filtraba por las ventanas que alineaban el muro derecho.

Sirius se detuvo, apunto la varita a una puerta y la agitó. Ésta se abrió hacia atrás, y él dejó que los otros dos entraran primero. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se recostó contra esta, suspirando.

—¡Woo! Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no, Cornamenta?-preguntó con una sonrisa extasiada.

James se rió por lo bajo, aparentemente encantado.

—Basiliscos y dragones, esa gata infernal corre. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

Morgan alternó la mirada entre ambos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ¿Por qué los persigue la Sra. Norris?

—Nada, nada.—James le quitó importancia al asunto con casualidad.

—Estamos plantando nuestras bromas para cuando acaben las vacaciones, y ese gato maldito apareció de la nada y empezó a chillar.

—¿Qué tipo de bromas son? —preguntó ella, ligeramente temerosa. ¿Por qué necesitarían prepararlas tan pronto?

—Nada demasiado extravagante, preciosa. No hay de que preocuparse. —Dijo Sirius como si nada. Morgan luchó contra su cabello, que picaba por tornarse rosa ante el apodo. —Lo usual. Globos que explotan y lanzan un olor pútrido que se pega, pizarras que borran el contenido apenas aparece, confeti que vuela directo a la nariz.

—Sillas con pegamento, agua que toma la forma de un espectro al abrir el grifo. —continuó James.

—Y los clásicos caramelos que tornan la piel de diferentes colores, por nombrar algunas cosas. Tenemos mucho que preparar.

Morgan sacudió la cabeza, pero no los reprendió. A esa altura, comenzaba a pensar que no servía de nada.

—Mientras no dejen que caiga en una de esas trampas…—

—¡Pero nunca! —exclamó James, pasando un apestoso brazo sobre sus hombros. —Eres una Potter, y los Potter debemos mantener cierta apariencia inspiradora de envidia.

—Claro. Eso tiene sentido. —le respondió, sardónica, y entonces cerró los ojos por un momento. —Oigan, ¿ya me puedo ir? Tengo sueño.

—Claro. —James se encogió de hombros. —Si quieres te acompaño.

Morgan le dio las gracias pero se rehusó, dándose la vuelta para tomar el pestillo e irse, pero se detuvo al ver a Sirius.

—¿Cornamenta? —llamó, su voz apagada y el rostro pálido.

James se acercó y observó lo que su amigo le enseñaba. Su ceño se frunció.

Morgan sintió un escalofrío, y el pavor comenzó a comerse sus nervios. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra un estante.

Los chicos apuntaron las varitas al pergamino, cuchichearon entre sí y volvieron a apuntar las varitas. Finalmente, levantaron la vista, mirándola como quien ve a una aparición.

—Ana, —comenzó Sirius, desconcertado. —Tu nombre no aparece en el mapa.

Ella no sabía que decir. De seguro habría una explicación lógica para ello, pero su mente estaba nublada. Debió destruir ese estúpido pergamino cuando lo vio.

—No funciona bien. —se las arregló para balbucear, haciendo un gesto con la mano e intentando sonreír.

James la miraba con seriedad, algo que ella no recordaba haber visto antes.

—El mapa jamás miente, Morgan. —le dijo, solemne. —Tu nombre no aparece.


End file.
